Tout commença ce soir là
by inukag9
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa est obligé de recommencer sa vie en étant obligé d'abandonner petit à petit celle d'un ninja. A cause de son frère Itachi, il sera obligé d'assister à des soirées ennuyantes jusqu'à un soir où il rencontre une jeune femme assez spéciale
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto et à CLAMP. Les autres sont à moi.

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic . Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à reprendre l'écriture, moi. J'ai enchaîné tout de suite après. Bref! Laissons ça de côté et continuons.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira comme pour mes autres fics précédentes (Je ne sais pas combien vous en avez lu de mes fic). J'espère aussi voir de nouvelle tête ainsi que les anciennes . Pour les nouveaux, j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon style d'écriture et pour les anciens, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme pour ma fic précédente.

Ah oui! A partir de cette fic, je vais changer un peu et répondre au com directement sur la page de com puisque j'en ai l'occasion. Comme ça, je répondrai plus vite à vos questions (Ca dépendra desquels) et en plus, ça fera des chapitres un peu plus long, même si ce n'est à pas grand chose près (Quelques lignes en plus) mais c'est toujours ça de gagner, hein?

Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une rue sombre éclairée seulement par des réverbères, deux jeunes gens marchaient avec un bras dessus, un bras dessous, en riant et en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup bu ce soir là et ils ne marchaient pas très droit tout le long de la rue sombre. Ces deux jeunes gens étaient un jeune homme accompagné d'une jeune femme. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup vu leur rire. Ils avaient l'air assez jeune, âgés d'environ 16 ans tous les deux. Ils devaient être lycéen vu leur jeune âge.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux court de couleur noir avec des reflets bleu nuit, ainsi qu'un mèche de chaque côté de sa tête qui encadrait son visage pâle. Il avait des yeux noirs envoutant. Il faisait environ 1m85 et il était assez musclé. Il avait aussi la peau blanche, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux ainsi que son regard perçant dès qu'il croisait une jeune fille à son goût.

Ces jeunes demoiselles rougissaient en général très vite en croisant son regard et ne savaient plus du tout où se mettre tellement le regard était insistant. Peu importe où elle allait, elle avait toujours l'impression que son regard les suivait. Il y avait aussi d'autre réaction, elle venait d'elle-même vers lui. Ce soir là, c'était une fille dans un bar, une parfaite inconnue qui était venue à lui.

Il portait une chemise bleu nuit ouverte de deux ou trois boutons en haut et un pantalon noir qui lui allait à ravir. Bref, il était au lycée de Konoha dans la grande ville de Konoha, au Japon. Il était un excellent élève et un très grand sportif de haut niveau. Il faisait partie les meilleurs éléments de son lycée. Il était aussi membre d'un groupe qu'on appelait communément là-bas: «Les beaux gosses du bahut». Ce nom avait été donné par des filles complètements folles d'eux, de vrai fan en chaleur, des groupies, des hystériques et tout les noms que l'ont peu leur donner pour les décrire. Ce jeune homme faisait partie du groupe des garçons les plus populaires de l'établissement. Ce groupe comportait 8 garçons vraiment très beau, au physique de rêve, sportif, froid et intelligent, mise à part une voir deux exceptions aux deux derniers critères. Il y avait aussi trois autres garçons qui trainaient avec eux. Même s'ils n'étaient pas considérait comme des «beaux gosses», ils étaient quand même leurs amis de longue date. On les considérait dans leur groupe sans pour autant leur donner le titre de «beaux gosses». Puis, ce jeune lycéen avait aussi une règle d'or personnelle: Ne jamais sortir avec une fille du lycée afin d'éviter les massacres entre elles. Et bien sûr, la raison la plus importante, c'était aussi pour qu'elle ne le colle pas toute la journée au lycée. Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi une règle d'or pour ce groupe de jeune garçon populaire: Ne jamais ramener une fille ou une petite amie au sein du groupe si la relation n'était pas sérieuse et si cela ne durerait pas pendant plus de deux mois, ce qui serait un exploit pour chacun de ces jeunes hommes.

Quand à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ce soir, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient assez long, ondulés, avec deux petites nattes de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle faisait 1m65. Elle portait un léger haut moulant assez décolleté ainsi qu'une mini jupe et des grandes bottes en cuir. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude de traîner dans les bars le soir. Elle faisait parti d'un lycée quelconque différent du jeune homme à son bras. Elle était plutôt heureuse. Elle était tombée sur un beau gosse et pas n'importe lequel. Un de ceux qui était dans le lycée de Konoha, ce merveilleux lycée qui contenait les plus «beaux gosses» de la ville. Elle était vraiment chanceuse ce soir là. Elle allait pouvoir se vanter auprès de ses amies de l'avoir eu pour la nuit. Malgré le fait qu'il ait une réputation de coureur de jupon, c'était toujours un plaisir pour les filles de l'avoir rien que pour elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Ces deux jeunes lycéens déambulaient dans les rues sombre et éclairé de Konoha en riant de tout et de rien avant d'atteindre un immeuble assez luxueux et énorme. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, appelèrent l'ascenseur et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils attendirent dans la cage métallique tout en s'embrassant, collé contre l'un des murs. Le jeune adolescent avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui riait un peu et la caressa en même temps. Il embrassa la lycéenne dans le cou, lui montrant ainsi son impatience et en même temps, il la torturait en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille droite. Bien sûr, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout qu'il soit aussi entreprenant. Ca l'amusait même. Elle aussi était impatience de connaître les performances du brun. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage voulu et sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers un appartement.

Arrivé devant une porte blanche, le jeune homme adolescent prit ses clés dans sa poche et les inséra dans la serrure. Au moment où il allait tourner la clé pour ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et fit apparaître un jeune homme, assez beau, plus âgé que l'adolescent, dans l'embrasure de la porte. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait attendu pendant un certain temps. La blonde pensa que si le brun n'était pas à côté d'elle, elle aurait sauté sur ce nouveau jeune homme dans l'embrasure.

Lycéen brun: Salut. Tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci? Tu vas avoir des cernes encore plus énormes.

Jeune homme: Et toi? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres? Va falloir que je mette un couvre-feu pour que tu rentres plus tôt?

La jeune blonde qui ne savait pas du tout que son brun du soir avait un colocataire demanda l'identité de l'inconnu. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir posé la question.

Lycéenne blonde: Qui c'est?

Jeune homme froidement: Son petit copain blondasse. Alors dégage.

La blonde s'écarta brusquement du jeune homme face à la nouvelle qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet et le regarda avec tout le dégoût du monde. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Il voulait oublier qu'il était homo un soir? Pourquoi fallait-il que les plus beaux garçons ne soient pas ce qu'elle espérait? Elle l'insulta avec tout son vocabulaire et partit en courant pour sortir de l'immeuble luxueux. Le jeune lycéen s'en fichait un peu mais c'était quand même une proie de perdu. Et puis, après, c'était sa réputation qui allait en prendre un coup.

Lycéen brun énervé: Tu n'es pas bien Itachi? Tu l'as fais fuir! J'allais l'avoir celle-là!

Itachi: Je vais très bien mon chère Sasuke.

Sasuke: En plus, ça ne va pas bien de dire que t'es mon petit ami. Elle va aller raconter à tout le monde que je suis homo alors que ce n'est même pas vrai. On ne va pas arrêter de me charrier là-dessus. Surtout les copains quand ils vont l'apprendre.

Itachi: C'est mieux que si je l'avais jeté violemment dehors, non?

Sasuke: Ouais mais bon… Je n'ai pas envi qu'on me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très intelligente ce soir. Je me suis ennuyé à mourir. Elle ne savait pas draguer correctement.

Itachi en soupirant: Ce n'était pas une très grosse perte alors. Allez! Rentre à l'intérieur, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire. (Légèrement énervé) Et puis, j'en ai marre de t'entendre la nuit. Dors un peu, ça te fera du bien. J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper par ta faute. Je ne vais quand même pas insonoriser ta chambre non plus. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Non mais je te jure que si tu continues, je te vire de l'appartement.

Sasuke entra dans l'appartement en soupirant et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon suivit par son frère qui s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé. Son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa, lui ressemblait mais en plus âgée et un peu plus grand que lui. Il faisait 1m90. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'écart au niveau de la taille. Et oui, le jeune homme qui avait viré la lycéenne blonde était son grand frère attentionné et adoré et non pas son petit ami comme il l'avait laissé croire plutôt à la jeune fille. Il avait les cheveux plus longs jusqu'au bas des épaules et l'avait attaché en queue de cheval. Il avait 22 ans et il était très mature pour son âge. Il avait un visage très sérieux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son petit frère qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke: Alors? De quoi tu veux me parler pour m'attendre aussi tard dans l'appartement? Il est une heure du matin quand même.

Itachi: Aujourd'hui, tu as 16 ans Sasuke. Joyeux anniversaire.

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Et? C'était juste pour ça que tu as attendu? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures?

Itachi: Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas juste pour ça que je t'ai attendu, tu crois quoi? Si c'était seulement pour ton anniversaire, je t'aurai laissé la fille comme cadeau d'anniversaire. En faite, je t'ai attendu pour te dire que tu vas m'accompagner, à partir d'aujourd'hui, aux soirées de gala et…

Sasuke se leva du canapé et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il décider de ça sans demander son accord? Il était fou? Avait-il pensé qu'il ne serait pas d'accord? Il avait quand même autre chose à faire qu'assister à ces soirées ennuyeuses.

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul à ces soirées! Je ne suis pas intéressé. Si tu t'ennuis tout seul, va chercher une fille pour t'y accompagner. Moi, c'est non.

Itachi se leva et avança vers son frère. Il le força à se rasseoir sur le canapé pour continuer son discours. De quel pouvait-il contester son autorité de grand frère? Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et continua.

Itachi: J'ai commencé mon apprentissage à l'âge de 16 ans avec l'Akatsuki qui m'a tout apprit, même si ça ne se voit pas. (A voix basse) C'est vrai que Kisame n'était pas le meilleur parti pour m'accompagner à des soirées. (A voix haute) Alors j'ai décidé que toi aussi tu commenceras à partir de l'âge de 16 ans, comme moi. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'Hokage. Elle a facilement accepté. (A voix basse) Avec une bouteille de saké. (A voix haute) Je vais prendre ton apprentissage dans le monde des affaires en main en commençant par des soirées. Heureusement que tu as apprit à danser d'ailleurs car il y aurait certaine soirée dansante. Ensuite, si tout va bien, tu viendras m'aider à la société en faisant des stages de formation. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas et tu seras même dans mon bureau. Il vaut mieux commencer le plus tôt possible. (Avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire) Je ne demande pas ton avis, tu y es obligé. Point final. C'est ton grand frère qui t'en donne l'ordre alors obéit.

Sasuke de mauvaise humeur: Et c'est celui qui a massacré tout le clan Uchiwa qui dit ça. Et en plus, tu remets sur le tapis le fait que tu as fais partie de l'Akatsuki. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Grand frère de pacotille! Si tu voulais une voix autoritaire, eh ben, je peux te dire que c'est raté!

Itachi irrité: Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Orochimaru qui a fait le coup avec un jutsu, pas moi, alors arrête de dire ça! Je n'ai massacré personne de notre clan. Quand à l'Akatsuki, si je n'étais pas entré à l'intérieur, je peux te dire que je n'aurais jamais survécu jusqu'à maintenant et je n'aurai jamais donné d'aussi précieuse information à Konoha pour les battre et limiter les pertes.

Sasuke: C'est bon, calme-toi. Je ne dis plus rien. C'est toi qui a raison. T'es content maintenant?

Itachi: Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ces filles? Tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir une relation sérieuse avant d'être avec une fille?

Sasuke: Je t'en pose des questions? C'est ma vie privée, pas la tienne.

Itachi soupira. Son frère était impossible. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans cet appartement, il avait changé, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait beaucoup changé. Avant qu'il n'emménage ici, il ne serait jamais sorti avec des filles comme ça. Il ne s'amuserait pas avec des filles ainsi. Il les aurait tout simplement ignorées. C'est depuis ce jour là, depuis ce maudit jour qu'il est devenu comme ça. Il le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Il décida tout de même de reprendre la conversation malgré le comportement de son jeune frère. Il devait absolument lui en parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait qu'il soit au courant avant qu'il ne lui cri dessus de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt.

Itachi: Je te préviens tout de suite, ces soirées sont vraiment très spéciales et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut y participer. Crois-moi. Nous représentons tout Konoha à la place de notre Hokage trop occupé pour y assister. (En marmonnant) Elle nous aurait foutu la honte oui. (Normal et sérieux) Nous représentons ce qui fut autrefois notre village caché de la feuille, le village caché de Konoha, tu comprends. Nous y allons en tant que membre important du clan Uchiwa de Konoha.

Sasuke: Bah, demande aux Hyuga d'y aller à ta place. Ils sont aussi importants que les Uchiwa il me semble. C'est aussi un clan important du village.

Itachi: Arrête de me contredire à tout bout de champ et écoute moi. C'est vraiment très important. Seuls ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs ou ceux qui sont au courant peuvent aller à ces soirées. On a tiré au sort avec l'Hokage et c'est le clan Uchiwa qui représente les ninjas de Konoha et non les Hyuga. (A voix basse et amusé) Il a même pété un câble le père Hyuga. (Sérieux) Même si notre base est le lycée banal, n'oublie pas qu'on doit recommencer notre vie ici. La guerre a prit fin et on doit recommencer cette nouvelle vie, avec ou sans tes coéquipières, d'accord? Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Sasuke: Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. N'empêche, j'aurai préféré notre village plutôt que cette grande ville surpeuplée de gens «normaux». On ne peut même pas s'entraîner tranquillement ou parler librement. On croirait que les ninjas n'ont jamais existé. On a été remplacé par des machines et par la technologie.

Itachi nostalgique: Moi aussi mais c'est ainsi. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas? Allez, va te coucher. Tu dois aller au lycée dans quelques heures même si c'est les vacances.

Sasuke se leva, vaincu par son frère, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta. Itachi avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

Itachi: Ta première soirée sera dans une semaine dans une ville qu'ils appellent Tokyo. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dansera pas. On passera faire les essayages dans deux jours pour ton costume. N'oublie pas. Je t'attendrai à la sortie du lycée alors soit à l'heure.

Sasuke: Ouais. Je n'oublierai pas.

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et alla se coucher sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Voilà que son frère qui fut son pire ennemi pendant des années lui faisait la morale. Il y a encore quelque mois, il aurait rit devant celui qui l'aurait dis tout cela en face de lui mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était différent maintenant. Il lui avait pardonné son absence et son mensonge de plusieurs années. Il rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le plafond. Il se releva de son lit tout en se déshabillant et alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, il alla se coucher en caleçon comme tous les soirs dans son lit. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et refixa le plafond. Il semblait pensif.

Sasuke en pensant: J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette nouvelle vie toute paisible. Cette année est passée d'une bien étrange façon et de façon assez remplie je dois dire. La guerre contre l'organisation Akatsuki a enfin cessé puisqu'elle a était définitivement détruite après de bien rude bataille et de bien grosse perte. Itachi et moi avons aussi été réintégrés au village de Konoha. Ce qui est un miracle je dois dire. Orochimaru est mort de ma main, ce qui m'a permis de mieux réintégré le village… La vie calme et paisible est revenue sans plus aucun conflit à l'horizon. Mais même si le calme et la paix sont revenus partout dans tous les pays et villages ninjas voisins, tout cela a été malencontreusement rasé par ces maudites guerres incessantes et meurtrières. C'était la pire de toute si j'ai bien compris ce qu'avait dit l'Hokage à ce moment là. Les plus grands dégâts de cette destruction ont été à cause d'une arme mystérieuse.

Sasuke se leva et regarda par la fenêtre la ville éclairé par mille lumières. Une ville si éclairée…si brillante…

Sasuke en pensant: Tous les villageois de Konoha ont dû emménager ici, dans cette grande ville qui s'appelle aussi Konoha. Comme ça, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence avec notre village. Mais je trouve ça stupide. Pourquoi lui donner le nom d'une feuille alors qu'elle est remplie d'immeuble et que de quelque rare arbre dans des parcs? Le Japon est un bien étrange pays je trouve. Tous les villageois ce sont bien intégré dans cette ville, peut-être trop bien même. Ils en ont même oublié la vie de ninja pour vivre une vie paisible avec comme seul problème, l'argent et non pas les guerres où ils risquent de mourir à chaque instant.

Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur son lit, alluma la lumière de sa table et prit une photo sur sa table de chevet. C'était une photo de groupe avec tout le monde avant que tous les villages ne soient détruits. Tout le monde souriait, si heureux de se retrouver.

Sasuke en pensant: C'est vrai qu'on continue nos missions de temps en temps mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Les ninjas sont destinés à disparaître à cette allure là. De plus, avec les séquelles de la guerre, seules les filles, nos coéquipières, ont perdu la mémoire. Elle se rappelle seulement avoir participé à la guerre, d'être des konoichi… Mais plus du tout de nous, leur coéquipier et pour certain, c'était leurs petits amis ou bien encore leurs meilleurs amis… Je me souviens que Naruto a été détruit quand Sakura ne nous a pas reconnu. Il semblait complètement anéanti mais la seconde d'après, il a sourit comme jamais. Il a ensuite dit que c'était une erreur et il est parti. Mais moi je sais qu'il est partit pleurer dans son coin. Après tout, il aimait Sakura depuis l'époque de l'académie, même si ça n'avait jamais été réciproque. Mais maintenant, on les ignore afin de ne pas trop souffrir de nos souvenirs communs. On joue la comédie jour après jour. Mais c'est ridicule en y repensant. Pourquoi ont-elles perdu la mémoire, et justement leur souvenir de nous, leur coéquipier? Elles se souviennent avoir eu des coéquipiers mais elles ne savent plus qui. Elles ne peuvent pas mettre un visage dessus. Elles savent qu'on est des ninjas mais elles ne nous ont jamais vues sur les champs de bataille. La vie est si injuste avec les ninjas.

Sasuke, sans changer de position, regarda son uniforme accroché sur l'armoire. Il l'observa en repensant à son quotidien si ennuyeux.

Sasuke en pensant: Mais la vie d'un lycéen…est si banale et si monotone…comparé à celui d'un ninja. Si je le pouvais, je retournerai à cette époque innocente mais si joyeuse. Quand je me disputais sans arrêt avec Naruto… Quand Sakura me courait toujours après. Quand Kakashi-sensei nous entraînait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je gâche tous ça pour une stupide vengeance qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être? Si seulement elles n'avaient pas perdu la mémoire… Peut-être que nous tous auront pu vivre comme autrefois dans cette grande ville inconnue.

Sasuke continua à méditer sur son ancienne vie et sur sa coéquipière puis finit par s'endormir sur une dernière pensée pour Sakura, redevenue comme autrefois, une de ses groupies qui le suit partout au lycée. Il se croyait revenu à l'académie avant de devenir genin…avec tout le monde.

Itachi était toujours dans le salon et regardait son frère entrer dans sa chambre. Il resta silencieusement pendant un moment et se demanda si s'était si une bonne idée que ça de lui faire ce genre d'apprentissage. Peut-être que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il avait encore les séquelles de la guerre au fond de son cœur. Il finit par se lever et fit comme son frère. Il alla se coucher après une bonne douche et se glissa sous ses couvertures en caleçon. Lui aussi observait le plafond, les bras croisé derrière la tête.

Itachi en pensant: Finalement, j'ai réintégré Konoha après pas mal d'effort et Sasuke m'a enfin accepté en tant que grand frère. Je suis assez heureux il faut dire malgré tous ces malheurs. Après tant d'année de haine et de rage, le voilà qu'il me reconsidère comme son grand frère. C'est vrai que nos relations sont loin d'être aussi bonne que quand on était jeune mais ça se rapproche de jour en jour, petit à petit. On commence à retrouver notre complexité entre frère. On recommence à faire de plus en plus de chose ensemble malgré mon peu de temps libre. (En soupirant) Avec tous ces changements, je ne sais plus où en donner de la tête. Je suis l'actuel chef du clan Uchiwa mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps, ce n'est que temporaire. Je sais que la suite, ça sera Sasuke qui va reprendre la suite. Je dois juste attendre qu'il se marie et qu'il ait un héritier pour pouvoir quitter mon poste en toute tranquillité. Moi, je ne fais que payer mes dettes envers Konoha en le formant pour l'avenir. Heureusement que les gens «normaux» ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence de la magie et des ninjas. C'est grâce à ces gens du monde qui nous ont aidés à nous intégrer qu'on a pu vivre à peu près normalement. Ils nous ont trouvé un endroit où vivre, implanté des sociétés comme si elle existait déjà par le passé. C'est fou ce que la magie peut faire en très peu de temps. Je sais que Sasuke n'aime pas aller à ce genre de soirée mais je veux le préparer à l'avenir. Son futur avenir dans ce nouveau monde, sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il soit heureux afin de rattraper tant d'année perdu dans la haine.

Itachi s'endormit sur une dernière pensée pour son petit frère et commença à rêver du futur apprentissage dans le dur monde qu'est les affaires. Ca n'allait pas être simple mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Le lendemain, Sasuke fit les mêmes gestes quotidiens avant d'aller au lycée retrouver ses coéquipiers et camarades de classe. Il rejoignit sa place au fond de la salle et assit près de la fenêtre. Il observa, d'un air absent, la cour qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Il fut très vite rejoint par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus océan. Il avait aussi trois moustache de chaque côté de sa bouche et mesurait 1m80. C'était un peu moins que son meilleur ami. Il portait aussi l'uniforme du lycée de Konoha composé d'une chemise blanche à manche courte avec une cravate bleue avec une feuille verte dessus ainsi que sur une de ses manches. Cette feuille représentait le lycée dans lequel il était. Il avait aussi un pantalon de la même couleur que sa cravate. Il semblait très enjoué et sa voix le montrait bien alors que son ami regardait toujours par la fenêtre avec un regard perdu.

Voix: Salut Sasuke!

Sasuke: Salut Naruto.

Naruto: Joyeux anniversaire!

Sasuke: Merci.

Naruto s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami le temps que le début des cours commencent. Sa véritable place était plus à l'avant, à côté d'une des konoichi de la classe ayant perdu la mémoire mais puisque Sasuke était là, autant en profiter pour discuter un peu avec lui.

Naruto: Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?

Sasuke: Comme d'habitude depuis le début des vacances d'été, non? Ils vont nous remettre les nouvelles règles ninjas dans la tête. Ensuite, ils vont nous remettre à niveau aux niveaux des cours, même si nous faisons partie des meilleurs. Ils vont bien sûr nous distribuer une feuille avec nos missions de la journée. Et après, on devrait les accomplir, rendre le rapport et récupérer le peu d'argent qu'on a gagné.

Naruto boudeur: J'aimerai des missions plus excitantes, comme avant. J'en ai marre de ces missions de rang D. On ne fait que ça depuis dès mois. On vit tellement mal avec ça, j'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts. C'est pareil pour Lee, Sai, Sakura et Tenten. Je suis obligé de faire plein de petits boulots en plus pour vivre correctement et payer le loyer. Heureusement que j'ai mes clones pour m'aider. Sinon, je ne n'arriverai jamais à l'heure tellement j'ai peu de temps pour me reposer et pour courir à travers cette ville gigantesque.

Voix: C'est normal, il n'y a plus de guerre en vu, et très peu de missions d'escorte avec des ninjas déserteur ou autre comme autrefois. On est obligé de ne faire que des missions de rang D voir C, ce qui serait un miracle. Seuls les gens du monde magique nous donne des missions pour qu'on puisse survivre alors soit déjà heureux d'être encore un ninja et pas un simple lycéen.

Sasuke et Naruto tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la classe pour voir leur ami Shikamaru arriver. Il avait toujours un air las sur le visage et ses cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval sur la tête. Il portait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles et faisait à peu près la même taille que Naruto. Il était arrivé assez tôt aujourd'hui, ce qui était un exploit. Les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé et ils étaient loin des 5 minutes avant les cours.

Naruto: T'es tombé du lit ce matin ou quoi? T'as vu l'heure?

Shikamaru: Non, c'est ma mère. Elle est galère quand elle s'y met. Les vacances, c'est fait pour dormir et regarder les nuages, pas pour aller au lycée. Mais remarque, on doit gagner notre vie quand même.

Naruto: Ouais mais même si je sais tout ça, je voudrais un peu de piments dans la vie. Après tout ces évènements, c'est dure de reprendre une vie normale, calme et paisible.

Shikamaru: T'es le seul qui ne peut pas rester en place. Tu verras, plus le temps passera, plus tu t'y habitueras à cette vie. On ne peut plus rien faire pour récupérer nos anciennes terres. Elles ont été complètement rasées et brûlé. Plus rien ne pousserait là-bas et le sol est devenu instable.

Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient déjà fatigué par Naruto alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Ils attendirent que les autres ninjas arrivèrent, c'est-à-dire, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Gaara et Kankuro pour les garçons et Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari et Hinata pour les filles. Même si elles avaient perdu la mémoire, elles savaient qu'elles étaient des konoichi, mais elles ne se mêlaient pas beaucoup aux garçons. Ils attendirent tous l'arriver l'arrivée de leur sensei, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, Gaï, Shizune, Jiraya et Tsunade. Asuma était mort lors de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, une des pertes de la guerre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut présent dans la salle, tout le monde était à sa place et écoutait leur sensei. La routine commença. C'était vraiment autres chose que la vie de ninja qu'ils menaient avant. Les élèves «normaux» du lycée pensaient que c'était juste un club pour les «génies» du bahut. Ils devaient surement s'ennuyer en cours et avaient demandé à leur sensei de leur donner des cours supplémentaires.

Après une journée assez banale et monotone, Sasuke traina un peu avec ses amis dans les bars et dans les quartiers branchés sauf Naruto qui était partit travaillé pour gagner sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose à faire à part trouver de quoi s'occuper.

La semaine passa assez rapidement. Les essayages pour le costume c'était bien passé, même si ça s'était éternisé. Le soir de la première entrée dans le monde des affaires de Sasuke était enfin arrivé. Les deux Uchiwa étaient dans une limousine qui les emmené à Tokyo, dans un grand hôtel qui accueillait la soirée.

Une fois arrivée, Sasuke et Itachi descendirent de leur voiture et firent les dernières vérifications.

Itachi: Ecoute-moi bien. Laisse-moi parler et faire les présentations. Reste bien poli avec tout le monde et ne touche pas à l'alcool.

Sasuke: Je tiens bien l'alcool.

Itachi: Je ne veux pas d'ennuie avec la justice, compris? On ne boit pas avant 18 ans. Les invités sont au courant de ta venue aujourd'hui et les serveurs te serviront que des boissons gazeuses et tout ça.

Sasuke: Compris, pas d'alcool et que des boissons gazeuses.

Itachi: Au début, tu resteras avec moi, après, quand tu auras pris l'habitude, tu pourras te promener un peu partout dans la salle.

Sasuke: Je ne peux pas partir dans mon coin quand je sens que je m'ennuis trop pendant que toi tu parles affaires? Je sens que je vais détester ces soirées.

Itachi: Bon, d'accord, mais ne fais pas de bêtise alors. Je tiens a avoir bonne figure auprès de tout ce monde.

Sasuke: J'ai 16 ans.

Itachi: Justement.

Sasuke soupira et se tint bien droit. Il suivit Itachi à l'intérieur de la salle et l'accompagna faire quelque rencontre et salutation. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première personne qu'ils voyaient. C'était une femme en robe rouge moulant coiffée d'un chignon. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Elle tenait dans sa main une coupe de champagne. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle leur fit un énorme sourire.

Itachi: Bonjour madame Jotesky, comment allez-vous?

Mme Jotesky: Très bien et vous monsieur Uchiwa?

Itachi: Très bien, merci. Je vous présente mon petit frère, Sasuke. Il va commencer sa formation dans le monde des affaires avec moi à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'espère bien qu'il sera aussi travailleur qu'au lycée dans lequel il est inscrit.

Mme Jotesky: Vous avez bien fait monsieur Uchiwa. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, mieux valent les former quand ils sont en âges d'apprendre. Sinon, c'est trop tard et on le regrette toute notre vie. Regardez mon fils, quel honte!

Itachi: Vous avez raison ma chère. (En voyant une personne arriver) Excusez-moi, je vais aller saluer d'autres personnes. On reparlera de tout cela plus tard.

Mme Jotesky: Mais allez y, faite. J'ai une amie à aller voir.

Itachi et Sasuke s'éloignèrent de la femme et le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'autorisa un petit soupire discret.

Sasuke: C'est à ça que ressemble ces soirées?

Itachi en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke: Et ça ne fait que commencer, crois-moi. Allez, je dois te présenter à tout le monde avant de te lâcher dans la nature.

Le pauvre Sasuke suivit son frère et rencontra toutes sortes de personnes différentes. Si seulement il pouvait connaître quelqu'un d'autre que son frère à ces soirées, ça aurait été moins ennuyeux pour lui. Après plus de deux heures de torture, le jeune brun s'éclipsa discrètement sur un des balcons vides qu'il avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée. Il s'installa sur le banc à cet effet et sirotait sa boisson non alcoolisée. Il attendit la fin de la soirée assis sur le banc, observant la lune ainsi que le magnifique jardin dressé devant lui. Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

Itachi: Sasuke, on rentre.

Sasuke: Enfin! Il était temps.

Sasuke se leva et se retourna. Il vit son frère en compagnie d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme. Ils semblaient assez jeunes, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine.

Itachi: Juste avant de rentrer, je voudrais te présenter Huang Zenlong et sa femme Li Shefa.

Sasuke étonné: Ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille?

Zenlong: C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange pour les japonais ainsi que pour les autres pays, mais en Chine, la femme garde son nom de jeune fille mais notre enfant prendra mon nom.

Sasuke: Ah. Je comprends.

Itachi: Along est celui qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer dans notre nouvelle vie. Je lui suis redevable.

Zenlong: N'exagérons rien. Je ne fais que reporter l'attention de ma belle-mère.

Shefa: D'ailleurs, il va falloir y aller avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que l'on soit rentré trop tard.

Zenlong: Oui, on y va. A la prochaine Itachi et à toi aussi Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oui.

Itachi: A la prochaine.

Sasuke et Itachi quittèrent l'hôtel et rentrèrent chez eux en limousine. Et dire que c'était des soirées aussi ennuyantes qui allaient l'attendre à l'avenir. Il pensa encore plus à retrouver son ancienne vie de ninja.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 

Pour les noms de famille en Chine, c'est vrai. C'est ma prof de chinois qui me l'a dit. La femme garde son nom mais son enfant portera le nom de son père. Ca m'a fait tout bizarre quand j'ai entendu ça.

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Je l'ai fait plus long que prévu mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je veux tout plein de com!


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux coms:**

**j4m3s-3nd-lily:** Vraiment? J'avais pensé que le début était un peu plat. Sasuke risque d'apparaître assez souvent mais Itachi...je ne te promet rien mais il a son petit rôle à jouer. Et oui, les filles ont perdu la mémoire.

**temari50:** Te voilà! Ouais! Merci de lire ma nouvelle fic. Voilà la suite!

**tipi:** Toi aussi tu es venu! Ouais! Merci de lire ma nouvelle fic. C'est vrai que pour les filles, c'est triste, et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle vont retrouver la mémoire. Voilà la suite!

Je tiens à vous dire que pour les questions de chinois dans ce chapitre ci ainsi que dans les suivants s'il y en a, seront mise à la fin du chapitre (Afin de ne pas encombrer le chapitre de chose inutile qui pourrait vous faire perdre le sens de la lecture). Je pense que je vais mettre des numéros entre parenthèse pour que vous vous repériez dans mon chapitre avec les explications qui vont avec, sinon, je sens que vous allez être perdus et moi, perdre des lecteurs pour incompréhension du texte.

Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai changé le nom d'un personnage dans le premier chapitre mais c'est juste expliqué à la fin de ce chapitre avec le numéro (3). Enfin, j'ai été assez désordonné sur ce coup là. Mais je vous promets être plus organisée dans les prochains chapitres qui vont suivre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans une immense demeure aussi appelée «domaine», qui ressemblait aux anciennes demeures des seigneurs au temps des rois en Chine, une jeune fille marchait d'un pas lent avec des livres dans les mains ainsi qu'un sac vert en bandoulière. Elle avait les cheveux noirs ébènes avec des reflets bleu nuit au soleil. Sa chevelure lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos avec un petit nœud vert dans les cheveux qui retenait le bas. Elle avait des yeux vert couleur jade, bridés et portait des petite lunettes ovales bleu nuit. Elle portait un haut vert manche trois quart ainsi qu'une jupe plissée verte foncée qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Elle portait aussi des chaussures vert chinoise, sans talon, qui ressemblait à des chaussons. Aujourd'hui, ses domestiques lui ont donné un ensemble vert alors elle a mit un ensemble vert. Elle devait avoir environ 15, 16 ans. Elle mesurait 1m65. Quand on la voyait de plus près, on pouvait voir que son regard était vide d'expression. Son regard vert était vide, comme si elle était en transe. Ses yeux étaient ternes, sans aucune lueur de vie à l'intérieur. On aurait dit qu'elle était une coquille vide, comme si elle était une machine sans aucun sentiment. Elle se dirigeait chez elle après la fin de ses cours quand elle rencontra deux jeunes hommes sur le chemin du retour.

Le premier jeune homme était brun aux yeux marron chocolat. Ses cheveux étaient court et en bataille. Il était assez musclé, pratiquant beaucoup les arts martiaux. Sa peau s'était légèrement bronzée lors des entraînements en pleine air. Il devait avoir 16 ans. Il mesurait 1m85. Il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. Son regard était pétillant de joie et d'amour. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Il discutait joyeusement avec son partenaire avec un livre sous le bras. Lui aussi revenait des cours.

Le second jeune homme avait les cheveux bleus nuits et les yeux de la même couleur. Il portait aussi des lunettes. Ses cheveux aussi étaient courts mais plus discipliné, contrairement à son ami aux cheveux brun. Il avait le teint pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Comme son cousin, il était musclé mais s'entraînait plutôt aux arts martiaux à l'intérieur, dans les dojos. Il avait un petit air européen et asiatique en même temps. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu pâle et un pantalon bleu foncé. Son regard était rempli de sagesse et de bienveillance. Lui aussi avait un livre sous le bras, revenant des même cours que son ami.

Ces trois jeunes gens se rencontrèrent en plein milieu d'une cour qui servait de passage et s'arrêtèrent. La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer et se redressa pour parler. La politesse l'obligeait à avoir un certain comportement envers ses aînés.

Jeune fille: Bonjour grand frère Lionel. Bonjour grand frère Anthony. (1)

Lionel et Anthony: Bonjour Xiaohu (2)

Lionel: Tu fais quoi Xiaohu?

Guihu (2): Je rentre.

Anthony remarqua le sac en bandoulière et les livres dans les bras de Guihu. Il devina facilement qu'elle aussi avait eu des cours.

Anthony: Tes cours ce sont bien passé?

Guihu: Comme d'habitude.

Lionel savait que la conversation risquait d'être assez longue si ça continuait comme ça. Il connaissait Guihu par sa sœur aînée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé personnellement comme aujourd'hui mais il savait comment elle répondait aux questions. Mieux valait ne pas traîner plus longtemps avec elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas fréquentable mais on se sentait vite mal à l'aise devant son regarde vitreux, comme si elle était en permanence en transe.

Lionel: On va te laisser alors. Si tu veux bien nous excuser. On doit rentrer chez nous.

Anthony: Rentre bien.

Guihu: Merci.

Guihu s'inclina légèrement pour saluer ses aînés et partit reprendre sa route. Voilà ce à quoi se limitait la jeune fille quand elle venait à rencontrer certaine personne de son entourage, qu'il soit inconnu ou pas. Elle ne répondait que par des phrases courtes qui résumaient bien sa pensée, enfin, si elle pensait vraiment. Tout le monde en doutait quand on voyait l'expression de son visage. Personne ne savait si elle pouvait faire des phrases plus longues.

Anthony et Lionel regardèrent leur cousine et demi-sœur s'en aller au loin. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'une telle altitude. C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient avec elle. Elle était si indifférente, si…absente.

Anthony: Pourquoi as-tu coupé court à la conversation?

Lionel: Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec elle. Même son frère n'y arrive pas. Si ça avait continué encore longtemps, on se serait sentit très mal à l'aise en sa présence. Même son frère ne reste que quelques minutes avec elle tellement il se sent…

Anthony: Je vois.

Lionel: Xiaohu reste égale à elle-même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une autre expression que celle là. A croire qu'elle ne ressent rien.

Anthony: Au fait, comment a-t-elle fait pour retenir mon nom alors qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'une seule fois? Si je me souviens bien, on s'est à peine présenté qu'elle a du aller voir ailleurs.

Lionel: C'est à cause de son éducation. D'après ce que mon beau frère m'a dit, elle oubliait souvent les noms des gens qu'elle rencontrait avant. Après une certaine sévérité dans son «apprentissage», elle a pu retenir tous les noms des gens qu'elle rencontrait, même si elle ne les a aperçu qu'une seule fois.

Anthony: Je vois.

Lionel: Et toi? C'est pareil, non? Comment connais-tu son nom? Et surtout son surnom?

Anthony: Difficile de ne pas remarquer qu'elle est différente. Dès que je l'ai vu, son regard m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais voir aucun sentiment à l'intérieur. Ca m'a marqué. Quand à son surnom, il m'a semblait entendre ton beau-frère l'appeler ainsi. Et puis, son nom n'est pas quelque chose de difficile à retenir quand on voit la couleur de ses yeux.

Lionel: Ce n'est pas faux. Tu as toujours réponses à tout toi.

Anthony: Et oui mon cher Lionel.

Guihu marchait toujours d'un pas lent vers ses quartiers, comme à son habitude. Elle ne se pressait jamais pour aller quelque part. Soudain, elle entendit des rires derrières un mur et s'arrêta. Elle tourna sa tête vers le mur et fixait les pierres grises. Elle releva la tête et fixa le haut du mur pendant un moment. Au dessus du mur, il y avait comme un petit toit pour le recouvrir, mettant ainsi un peu de décor sur ces pierres grises, toute triste. Devait-elle voir ce qui ce passait de l'autre côté? Elle finit par se décider et posa délicatement ses livres par terre afin de ne pas les abimer. Elle sauta gracieusement sur le petit toit et attendit d'avoir assez d'équilibre pour bouger à son aise sans prendre le risque de tomber. Elle se pencha légèrement et vit des enfants rire et s'amuser en toute insouciance à «l'extérieur». Elle se rappela vaguement qu'elle aussi avait été pareil à une époque et en dehors de ces murs épais et infranchissable, mais quand? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était flou dans sa tête. Elle resta là, assise sur le mur, à les regarder rire et courir dans tous les sens, respirant la joie de vivre à chaque pas et distance parcouru. Ces enfants semblaient si…libres en dehors de ces murs. Elle savait que si elle sautait en dehors de ces murs, de l'autre côté de cette barrière, elle serait tout de suite rattrapée et punie pour être sorti du domaine.

Après un moment d'observation, Guihu descendit du mur sur lequel elle était perchée depuis un moment et ramassa ses affaires. Elle reprit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Mise à part son petit écart de conduite en regardant ces enfants jouer et s'amuser, elle semblait faire tous ses gestes automatiquement, les répétant jours après jours. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que les domestiques s'attelait à ranger ses affaires et à lui ramener une collation. La jeune fille fit ses devoirs sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir bien longtemps sur la question posée. Elle connaissait déjà toutes les réponses depuis déjà un bon moment. Elle finit ce qu'elle devait faire assez rapidement. Puis, après avoir rangé ses devoirs, elle prit un livre qu'un de ses domestiques lui donnait, sans doute au hasard, et se dirigea vers le salon. Après ses devoirs, elle lisait généralement un livre. Un livre que ses domestiques lui donnaient à lire, peu importe lequel, elle le lisait. Peu importe le contenu, du moment qu'elle avait quelque chose à lire. Une jeune fille devait avoir comme centre d'intérêt la lecture et la couture. Une jeune fille devait être calme et posée. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Elle était chez elle ici, dans ce gigantesque quartier vide et froid que sa belle-mère, enfin, sa mère adoptive, avait installée tous spécialement pour elle. Elle vivait toute seule, dans cet immense endroit, avec ses domestiques qui s'occupait d'elle depuis qu'elle était petite. Auparavant, c'était son frère qui occupait ces quartiers, mais maintenant, c'était elle. Sa mère adoptive avait tout changé dans cet endroit. C'est pour cela que son frère ne s'y retrouvait plus vraiment quand il venait la voir. En fait, ils avaient beau dire qu'ils étaient frère et sœurs, qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, enfin, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, ils n'ont jamais vraiment vécu ensemble, au même endroit. Ils n'ont jamais était très proche non plus. Alors pourquoi dire qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille quand on se connaissait si peu? Le seul lien qu'il avait entre eux, c'était leur lien du sang, rien de plus. Ils avaient seulement un lien de parenté, mais aucune affinité ni aucune complexité entre eux. Il n'y avait rien, le vide total, comme l'intérieur de la jeune fille dans ces quartiers beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Un quartier dans cet immense domaine ressemblait à une maison à deux étages (4), assez longue. Son quartier à elle contenait une cour très grande à l'avant, ainsi qu'un jardin parsemé de fleur avec un étang au centre à l'arrière. Dans la maison, il y avait trois parties distinctes bien séparé. Il y avait deux des bâtiments qui étaient parallèles, à la verticale et une au centre, à l'horizontale de la grande entrée en pierre. Ces trois ailes faisaient à peu près la même longueur.

Le premier bâtiment au centre, aussi appelé «aile principale» contenait au premier étage plusieurs salles de bains ainsi qu'une salle à manger et un grand hall d'entré qui faisait office de salle de séjour pour les invités. Au second étage, il y avait plusieurs chambres, ainsi que des bibliothèques afin de ranger tous les ouvrages que possédait la maîtresse des lieux. Dans l'aile de droite, il y avait une énorme cuisine ainsi qu'un garde-manger juste à côté avec une salle spéciale pour y mettre le bois pour le feu. Dans l'aile de gauche, il y avait deux dortoirs pour les domestiques, un pour les hommes, un pour les femmes.

Plus tard, après le dîner, Guihu recevait en général la visite de son frère aîné, Huang Zenlong (3). Il venait toujours à la même heure depuis dès années, depuis qu'elle était devenue comme ça. Au début, on lui interdisait de la voir pour une raison qui lui est inconnu, mais à présent, il pouvait venir lui parler quand il voulait, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Il lui demandait toujours la même chose, chaque jour, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. A croire qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre la même chose. Il lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose… Il voulait qu'elle se sente chez elle, dans cet endroit immense, vide et froid, comme elle. Il voulait essayer de combler le vide qu'elle avait, jour après jour, il essayait de combler ce vide en elle sans jamais y parvenir.

Huang Zenlong avait les cheveux courts, de couleur noir ébène comme sa sœur et les yeux marron noisette. Il avait 26 ans, presque 27 ans, et faisait très adulte responsable pour son âge. Il portait en général un costume, chemise blanche, veste et pantalon noir, sans oublier la cravate qui allait avec, car il travaillait dans la compagnie Li, la plus grande et ancienne société de Hong-Kong. Il participait aux soirées de gala, de charité, et bien d'autres divers et varié à la place de sa belle-mère, bien trop occupé pour y aller elle-même. Elle était une femme d'affaire redoutable ainsi qu'une magicienne hors pair. En ce moment, elle enseignait son savoir à son fils, Lionel, son «neveu», qui était la réincarnation d'un grand magicien origine de cette si prestigieuse ligné de magicien, Anthony, et à sa sœur, Guihu, une simple fille quelconque qui avait perdu ces sentiments. Il allait en général à ces soirées accompagner de sa femme, Shefa, la fille aînée de sa belle-mère, âgée, elle aussi de 26 ans. Contrairement à la famille Li, il ne possédait pas de pouvoir magique particulier, tout comme sa sœur. Il était même considéré comme une personne «normale», «un sans pouvoir», «un indésirable» au sein du «clan», quelqu'un d'indigne d'épouser la fille d'une très grande magicienne. Malgré tout cela, il sortait avec Shefa depuis l'âge de 11 ans, l'âge à laquelle, il avait perdu sa jeune sœur pour la première fois. Au début, la mère de sa petite amie les laissait ensemble, pensant que ce n'était que de passage, un simple amour de jeunesse sans grande importance. Mais après, quelques années plus tard, quand elle vit que leur relation fut très sérieuse, elle décida d'intervenir et de les séparer. C'était inadmissible pour elle que sa fille aînée puisse sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un «d'ordinaire». Il avait dû se battre de toutes ses forces et prouver qu'il pouvait protéger sa dulcinée pour pouvoir continuer à être avec elle et finir par se marier ensemble. Il avait su, ainsi, gagner le respect de sa belle-mère.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrivait. Il toqua à la porte d'entrée pour se signaler et entra. Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Même un voleur pouvait entrer comme il voulait ici. Comme d'habitude, il se dirigea vers elle, au fond de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre, assise sur un canapé. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il faisait toujours ces gestes avec douceur, sans se précipiter. Il employait aussi, comme toujours, une voix douce pour s'adresser à elle. Avait-il peur de quelque chose s'il employait un autre ton avec elle? Peut-être bien. Il n'haussait jamais la voix pour ne pas l'effrayer. Jamais il n'élèverait la voix sur elle. Il ne savait jamais comme elle allait réagir. C'était parfois effrayant de la voir dans un état second.

Zenlong: Bonsoir Xiaohu. Tu vas bien?

Guihu inclina sa tête en guise de salutation et la releva pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. C'était un regard bien difficile à soutenir pour Zenlong qui ne pouvait voir aucun sentiment à l'intérieur. Un regard complètement vitreux devant lui.

Guihu: Bonsoir grand frère. Je vais bien.

Zenlong: Comment c'est passé ta journée?

Il se forçait à sourire devant elle. Ce n'était pas un sourire sincère, remplie de douceur, comme il voulait le faire croire, mais un sourire plus que forcé, le même sourire depuis des années. Jamais elle n'eut droit à un sourire sincère de la part de son propre frère. Mais après tout, c'était compréhensible. C'était dur de garder un visage souriant quand on voyait sa propre sœur dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente responsable, si seulement elle pouvait ressentir autre chose que l'indifférence.

Guihu: Rien de particulier.

Zenlong: Mère (5) m'a dit que tu travaillais très bien en cours. Elle voudrait te féliciter en t'offrant quelque chose. Tu souhaites avoir quelque chose en particulier? Tu peux tous demander tu sais? Tu veux un nouveau manga? Ou alors, un album d'un des groupes de musique que tu connais?

Guihu n'avait jamais rien demandé quand on voulait la félicitait alors Zenlong trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui offrir. Un album de musique, un manga, un carnet de dessin, tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle appréciait un temps soit peu l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle possédait une quantité de chose dont elle n'avait probablement ouvert qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie.

Guihu: Rien de particulier.

Zenlong: Tu sais, tes professeurs m'ont dit que tu avais encore progressé dans tous les domaines, c'est vraiment très bien. Je suis fier de toi. Félicitation.

Guihu suivait toute sorte d'enseignement différent possible. Elle n'avait pas ce qu'on appelait les «vacances». Elle travaillait tous les jours en arts martiaux, en droit, en mathématiques, en langue, en cuisine, en littérature… Toutes sortes d'enseignements différents afin qu'elle puisse un jour, aider sa mère adoptive en affaire. D'après tout ce temps passé à étudier sans relâche, elle avait du avoir atteint le niveau d'un étudiant en université. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, Guihu? Elle passait ses journées enfermées dans une salle à l'intérieur du domaine dans le quartier principal que possédait sa mère à étudier sans relâche, sans jamais faire un seul pas à «l'extérieur».

Guihu: Merci.

Zenlong regarda sa petite sœur avec un regard triste. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu ses sentiments? Il lui caressa la joue tout en souriant tristement. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne montrait rien, elle ne réagissait pas. Même si elle se brûlait ou se cassait le bras, elle ne montrerait pas la moindre douleur sur son visage, aucun pli n'apparaîtrait sur son visage, ni aucun tremblement de sa part. Elle regarderait simplement sa blessure, comme si de rien n'était, pendant que son entourage courait partout pour la soigner et chercher le médecin de la famille. A croire qu'en même temps que la perte de ses sentiments, elle avait perdu la notion de la douleur. Depuis ce jour-là, elle était comme ça, oui, depuis ce jour-là, ce malheureux jour où elle avait prit cette décision qui lui coûta sa liberté à jamais. Depuis tout ce temps, son regard n'avait pas changé, plus une seule lueur dans son regard terne et sans vie. Plus rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour-là mise à part son corps qui avait grandit avec le temps. Son temps s'était arrêté depuis ce jour-là.

Le jeune homme décida de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, sur le canapé, commençant à sentir ses jambes s'engourdirent, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme si c'était un animal à apprivoiser. Elle semblait si fragile comme ça et si vulnérable en même temps. Elle ne l'empêcha pas de la toucher ainsi, elle ne faisait rien. Elle se contentait de fixer le vide devant elle. Elle ne réagissait plus du tout, quoi que l'on lui fasse.

Zenlong: Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi, d'accord?

Guihu: D'accord.

Jamais elle ne lui dira quoi que ce soit. Il le savait. Elle n'avait jamais rien dis et ça n'arriverait probablement pas plus tard. Mais il espérait que cela change un jour. Petit à petit, il voudrait la voir changer et s'épanouir dans ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Il attendrait avec impatience le jour où elle n'aura plus jamais peur d'exprimer ses sentiments devant quelqu'un, et surtout devant elle-même.

Zenlong: Tu sais, plus personne ne va te gronder maintenant. Personne, tu m'entends? Tu peux nous dire ce que tu veux vraiment. Personne ne t'en voudra. Jamais.

Guihu: Je sais.

Zenlong soupira. Toujours les mêmes réponses à ses questions. Il la cajola encore un peu puis, voyant l'heure, se décida à partir. Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et se leva. Son nouveau quartier était assez éloigné du sien et il fallait qu'il aille rejoindre sa femme, Shefa. Il lança un dernier regard à Guihu qui ne le regardait pas et sortit de la demeure. C'était le même quotidien, la même chose chaque jour, jour après jour, rien ne changeait depuis 10 ans.

Le lendemain matin, Guihu se leva de bonne heure, comme chaque matin et mit une tenue de sport composé d'un tee-shirt rouge et d'un jogging noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle prit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lent vers le troisième dojo, celui qui était isolé des autres dans le domaine. Elle attendit l'arriver de son maître en art martiaux, assise sur le parquet, en plein milieu de la salle, comme chaque matin depuis des années. Plusieurs armes étaient accrochées sur les murs de la salle d'entraînement. Il y avait des sabres, des épées, des lances, des bâtons. Toutes sortes d'armes divers et variés plus tranchante les unes que les autres et de taille différente. On avait dû lui changer deux fois de professeur parmi les maîtres qui enseignaient dans la famille Li afin de continuer à la faire progresser en combat au corps à corps. C'était vraiment très important dans la famille Li de savoir se battre. C'était même quelque chose de primordiale, savoir se défendre afin de ne pas attirer la honte sur la famille.

Une fois le maître arrivé sur les lieux de l'entraînement, Guihu commença son entraînement quotidien. Après plus de deux heures à s'entraîner à main nu et aux armes blanches disposés sur les murs de la salle, la jeune fille rentra chez elle et se doucha et se lâcha les cheveux afin d'être présentable devant ses autres professeur de la journée. Encore une journée bien banale qui arrivait, qui commençait et qui se terminait de la même manière. Mais finalement, aujourd'hui serait un peu différent des autres jours, oui, quelque chose de différent. Il pleuvait depuis plus d'une petite heure, allant d'une petite averse de passage au déluge. La jeune fille au regard vide resta debout, devant la porte d'entrée à regarder la pluie tomber lourdement au sol. Elle releva la tête pour voir les nuages gris et imposant dans le ciel, laissant tomber toute leur eau sur cette Terre.

Guihu en pensant: Une jeune fille ne doit pas traîner après les cours, peu importe les circonstances. Une jeune fille ne doit jamais se précipiter quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours respecter les règles, peu importe le contexte.

Sur ces pensées, Guihu baissa son regard droit devant elle et avança en direction de la pluie. Elle fit un pas en dehors de l'abri et se retrouva trempé en moins d'une seconde. Ca lui était égale d'être complètement trempé par la pluie qui tombait. Après tout, ce n'était que de l'eau, rien de plus. Cette pluie n'avait pas baissé d'intensité, au contraire, elle augmentait au fur et à mesure si c'était encore possible. La jeune fille continua d'avancer, sans se préoccuper d'être ou pas trempé mais plutôt de respecter les règles qu'on lui avait enseignées quand elle était plus jeune. En chemin, elle rencontra deux jeunes hommes sous un parapluie chacun. C'était les même que la veille. Elle les rencontra et s'inclina pour les saluer puis se redressa. Ces deux jeunes hommes semblaient paniqués et inquiets pour la jeune fille mouillée. Ils essayèrent de la protéger de la pluie avec beaucoup de mal.

Guihu: Bonjour grand frère Lionel. Bonjour grand frère Anthony.

Anthony: Mais que fais-tu sous la pluie Xiaohu? Tu vas attraper froid comme ça!

Guihu: Je rentre.

Lionel: Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prit de parapluie pour t'abriter alors?

Guihu: Je l'ai oublié.

Anthony: Si tu as oublié ton parapluie, il fallait rester là où tu étais et attendre que la pluie cesse!

Guihu: Une jeune fille ne doit pas traîner après les cours peu importe les circonstances.

Guihu semblait réciter une leçon de façon automatique. On lui avait implanté des règles à suivre et elle les suivait avec beaucoup d'attention.

Lionel: Tu aurais pu passer par un autre chemin à l'abri de la pluie!

Guihu: C'était le seul chemin possible.

Anthony: Alors pourquoi ne cours-tu pas pour rentrer le plus vite possible?

Guihu: Une jeune fille ne doit jamais se précipiter quoi qu'il arrive.

Lionel: Oui mais là, il pleut! Tu…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Guihu s'inclina légèrement et partit en direction de son quartier afin de ne pas «traîner» après les cours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parapluie vu l'état où elle était et refusa, en les ignorant, celui que lui tendait ses aînés. Quand elle rentrera chez elle, elle prendra une douche et tout ira bien.

Anthony légèrement énervé: Ces règles stupides font aussi parti de son «éducation»?

Lionel: Apparemment oui. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais on y peut rien. Tu sais, je ne la vois que très rarement ici, c'est tellement grand qu'on ne se croise pratiquement jamais. Je ne la vois que pour les grandes occasions lors des dîner familial lors des festivités. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi souvent en si peu de temps d'ailleurs. Je lui parle en général que par politesse et obligation. C'est aussi la première fois que je lui parle en dehors des obligations. Habituellement, je la vois une à deux fois tous les deux ou trois mois et quand on se croise, on se salut, rien de plus.

Anthony calmé: C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle agisse ainsi.

Lionel: Je sais mais on finit par s'y habituer à la longue. D'après mon beau-frère, on a jamais réussit à lui arracher une seule expression sur son visage depuis des années. Elle devait avoir 6 ans quand elle est devenue comme ça. Elle a perdu petit à petit tous ces sentiments en commençant par la joie. Qu'elle soit fatiguée ou grièvement blessée, elle n'a jamais montré une seule expression, ni même un pli sur le visage. D'après grande sœur Shefa, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a montré qu'une seule expression à part l'indifférence.

Anthony curieux: Laquelle?

Lionel: La peur.

Anthony regarda son cousin avec étonnement et regarda en direction de Guihu qui avait déjà disparut de son champ de vision. Elle ne montrait que la peur et l'indifférence? Mais pourquoi justement la peur?

Guihu rentra chez elle complètement trempée. De l'eau dégoulinait d'un peu partout, de ses vêtements, de son visage ainsi que de sa longue chevelure ébène. Sa tête était baissée, elle ne voyait plus grand-chose avec ses lunettes et les retira. Les domestiques prirent son sac, ses lunettes et lui donnèrent une serviette afin qu'elle se sèche un peu. Elle partit ensuite prendre une douche pendant que ses domestiques la poussaient à aller plus vite et à nettoyer l'eau qui était par terre. Elle ressortit plus tard en pyjama et se frotta les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle dîna et comme chaque jour, son frère vint lui rendre visite. En la voyant entrain de se sécher les cheveux, il paniqua et se précipita vers elle. Il vira la domestique qui séchait la chevelure de la jeune fille et s'occupa lui-même de les faire sécher.

Zenlong: Pourquoi as-tu lavé tes cheveux aujourd'hui? Tu devais la prendre que dans deux jours, non?

Guihu: J'ai été trempé par la pluie.

Zenlong inquiet: Encore? Je t'avais dis de toujours prendre un parapluie sur toi! Je m'inquiète pour toi! Tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu ne prends pas plus soin de toi-même.

Guihu: Je sais.

Zenlong soupira et continua de sécher tous ces cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux avec beaucoup d'attention afin de ne pas la brûler. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, enfin, depuis cette fameuse éducation. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pu la protéger comme un grand frère. Il regrettait d'avoir manqué à tous ses devoirs.

Zenlong: Tournes-toi pour que je puisse mieux te sécher les cheveux.

Guihu: Ce n'est pas une position correcte pour une jeune fille.

Zenlong: Nous sommes entre frère et sœur, ce n'est rien. Je ne le dirai à personne alors tourne-toi.

Guihu ne bougea pas et Zenlong la força à changer de position. Elle se retrouva assise en tailleur sur le canapé, dos à son frère. Celui-ci continua sa manœuvre. Une fois les cheveux séchés, le jeune homme prit sa sœur dans ses bras avec un air douloureux qu'elle ne vit pas mais qu'elle entendait à la respiration. Elle était toujours dos à lui et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, regardant par la fenêtre la lune avec son regard vitreux.

Zenlong: Excuse-moi. C'est à cause de moi que tu es devenue ainsi. C'est de ma faute, excuse-moi.

Guihu: …

Zenlong: J'aurai tellement voulu…ne jamais te perdre une deuxième fois. J'aurai tellement voulu te protéger…comme un grand frère…comme n'importe quel grand frère…protégerait sa petite sœur…

La perdre une deuxième était une expression qu'il utilisait souvent quand ces nerfs lâchaient sous la pression. La protéger…mais la protéger de quoi? Il lui semblait que c'était elle qui avait choisit cette maudite situation. Mais est-ce vrai? L'avait-elle vraiment choisit? Parfois, cette situation était trop lourde pour Zenlong et il fallait qu'il sorte ces phrases. Malgré le fait qu'il soit fort à l'extérieur, il se sentait si faible en présence de sa sœur. La perdre une deuxième fois… La première fois était quand ses parents étaient morts lors d'un accident. Il ne l'avait retrouvé que 4 ans plus tard par manque de moyen et d'information. Et la deuxième fois fut lors de l'éducation de celle-ci. Elle avait finit par perdre ses sentiments et Guihu avait finit par être là sans y être vraiment. Il repensait au moment où elle riait encore et courait partout comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Zenlong: Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment…s'il te plait… Je ferais tout…pour que tu redeviennes comme avant…s'il te plait… Laisse-moi une chance…de me racheter…de me faire pardonner…

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une manière suppliante, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce timbre de voix. Il était vraiment sincère, pas comme les faux sourire qu'il lui donnait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur resta de marbre face à sa détresse. Elle se contentait de regarder toujours droit devant elle, sans se soucier de qui la tenait dans ces bras. On avait parfois un doute sur sa compréhension du monde. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait ce qui se passait? Elle n'avait jamais montré un signe quelconque envers quelqu'un. Mais contre toute attente, après un certain moment bien sûr, Zenlong sentit sa sœur prendre ses bras avec ses mains qui semblaient si fragile et les serrer de toutes ses forces. On avait l'impression, non, on sentait vraiment qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Elle s'accrochait à lui pour la première fois et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Même si son visage était toujours vide d'expression, il pouvait sentir dans son geste un peu de réconfort, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui malgré ses airs absent. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue contre sa volonté tellement il était heureux. Sa sœur réagissait enfin. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Toutes ces années de patience allaient enfin être récompensées. Il allait la retrouver. Elle répondait enfin à ses sentiments. Oui, elle y répondait enfin. Il avait enfin vu la lueur d'espoir qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps.

Guihu repensa à la veille et aux enfants qui jouait en toute liberté à «l'extérieur». Ils avaient l'air si…innocent en courant dans tous les sens et si…si joyeux.

Guihu: Je voudrais…

Elle allait enfin parler d'elle-même, sans personne pour lui demander de répondre. Elle allait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment, de sa propre initiative. Elle allait peut-être redevenir comme avant. Il allait peut-être la retrouver une deuxième fois. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant.

Zenlong: Oui, vas-y! Je t'écoute. Tout ce que tu voudras!

Guihu: …Sortir d'ici…

Zenlong fut tellement surpris par le vœu de sa sœur qu'il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et la retourna pour voir si elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle voulait sortir? Sortir de cette immense prison qu'est sa demeure? Sortir du domaine? C'était vrai qu'on lui avait interdit de faire un seul pas à l'extérieur et qu'elle suivait tous ses cours dans le quartier principal du domaine, mais…sortir d'ici? Mais comment faire? C'était pratiquement impossible sans l'autorisation de sa belle-mère, Yelan Li.

Zenlong: Je…je…

Il reprit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il semblait souffrir encore plus. Comment allait-il demander ça à Yelan? Guihu, rendit l'étreinte de son grand frère automatiquement. Elle n'en avait pas conscience elle-même en fait. Un geste qui lui est venu naturellement en sentant son frère la serrer très fort sans raison. Il en avait sûrement besoin. Elle ne ressentait pas la détresse de son frère mais est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas? Son frère non plus n'avait jamais ressentit sa détresse à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait quelque chose. Même avec son visage sans expression, sa voix comme si ça lui était égal, comme si elle l'avait dit par hasard, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose de précis. Habituellement, elle ne répondait pas à cette question et on lui offrait n'importe quoi, comme si c'était elle qui l'avait demandé. On n'a jamais su si elle désirait vraiment tout cela… Mais…on faisait tout comme… La première fois qu'elle demandait quelque chose… Il devait au moins essayer. Il ne devait pas perdre cette chance de la retrouver.

Zenlong: Je vais essayer Xiaohu. Je vais essayer de te faire sortir de là. Je te le promets.

Finalement, durant toutes ces années, c'était lui seul qui avait été aveugle. C'était lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit sa détresse, il ressentait seulement sa douleur à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être égoïste pendant tout ce temps. Sa sœur s'était sacrifiée pour son bonheur et il n'avait rien vu. Elle avait accepté tout cela pour lui et lui seul. Il n'avait rien vu. Il espérait se rattraper un jour, pour elle. Rattraper tout ce temps qu'il avait gaspillé.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite!

Les petites précisions en chinois , c'est ici! Je sais, il y en a beaucoup mais j'y peux rien, je suis chinoise alors faut bien que je mette ça pour que vous comprenez!

(1) Quelqu'un de la même génération que nous est qui est plus grand, peu importe s'il est de la famille ou pas, on l'appelle grand frère ou grande sœur, ou même par son prénom, mais ça, ça reste à voir. Pour quelqu'un de la même génération que ses parents, on les appelle tonton ou tata ainsi de suite pour les grand parents. Dans ce cas si, Lionel et Anthony sont ses cousins.

(2) Xiaohu signifie petite jade. Xiao pour petit et Hu pour jade, la pierre précieuse. C'est un surnom que l'on donne en rajoutant xiao devant. Donc, son vrai nom est Huang Guihu se prononçant Cou-é-u, je sais, c'est bizarre les accents chinois mais c'est la retranscription phonétique qui est comme ça. Cela signifie donc jade précieux. Pour l'adoption, je n'en sais rien mais on va dire qu'elle garde son nom de famille.

(3) Ah d'ailleurs, Along est aussi un surnom, son vrai nom est Zenlong se prononçant Tzeu-n'-long' (La dernière lettre avec l'apostrophe est aspirée, euh, non, nasale ou je sais plus quoi, quelque chose dans ce genre là, donc, on ne l'entend pas trop). Le «a» devant est aussi une marque pour le surnom, comme xiao. Long signifie dragon. Par contre, Zenlong, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a le dragon dedans.

(4) Deux étages en Chine signifient un étage en France. On compte le rez-de-chaussée comme le premier étage et le premier comme le second. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.

(5) Alors je ne sais pas comment traduire ça du chinois en français mais on va dire que Zenlong appelle sa belle-mère, mère. Je pense que c'est plus approprié car certain marié(e) appelle leur belle-mère, mère ou maman.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fics savent ce que je mets en italique. Donc, je le dis pour les nouveaux que quand je mets une réplique en italique, ça veut dire que la personne n'est pas là, en chair et en os. Dans le cas de ce chapitre ci c'est un simple coup de téléphone.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 3**

Un jeune homme rentra chez lui, épuisé par sa longue journée rempli de réunion en tout genre, plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une mission intéressante comme avant… Au moins, ça avait un sens d'être ninja, pas comme être un homme d'affaire pour gagner toujours plus d'argent. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le canapé du salon pour récupérer de sa longue journée exténuante. Il s'était allongé de tout son corps sur le canapé et cria en direction d'une porte.

Jeune homme: Sasuke! T'es là?

Une autre voix répondit à la sienne en provenance de la fameuse porte que regardait le jeune homme épuisé.

Sasuke: Ouais! Dans ma chambre! Tu veux quoi Itachi?

Itachi: Demain soir, on…

Sasuke: Je sais! Tu me répètes la même chose depuis une semaine! Je sais!

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son frère dans le salon. Il poussa sans ménagement les jambes de son frère qui prenait de la place sur le canapé et s'assit comme si de rien n'était. Itachi soupira et s'assit correctement. Il prit ensuite un air sérieux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon à son cher petit frère.

Itachi: La soirée de demain est vraiment très importante. Alors ne fait pas de bêtise, compris?

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres, cette soirée?

Itachi: Tu te souviens d'Along?

Sasuke repensa à sa première soirée, celle où il avait rencontré le fameux Zenlong, surnommé Along. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit le système chinois mais bon, il s'en fichait.

Sasuke: Celui que tu m'as présenté il y a deux mois avec sa femme d'un nom différent?

Itachi: Oui. C'est ça. (En souriant) T'as une sacrée mémoire dit donc.

Sasuke: Eh ben?

Itachi: Sa femme est enceinte d'un ou deux mois, je sais plus. Along a dû changer de cavalière pour les mois à venir. Il vient juste de me prévenir par téléphone. Il sera en compagnie de sa sœur si j'ai bien compris.

Sasuke: Et alors? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

Itachi: Quand tu le verras, tu le féliciteras. Pour le bébé, bien sûr mais aussi pour la venue de sa sœur.

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: C'est tout?

Itachi surpris: Bah oui, quoi d'autre?

Sasuke: Je croyais que tu allais me parler de l'importance de la soirée!

Itachi: Ah oui, ça… Tu le sauras demain.

N'importe quoi! Itachi lui disait vraiment n'importe quoi! Sasuke pensait que pour une fois, son grand frère aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il s'était encore une fois moquer de lui, le menant encore complètement en bateau. Pourquoi écoutait-il son frère d'ailleurs? Il ne le savait même pas. Sans doute cette vieille habitude de quand il était petit.

Itachi: Ah oui. Tu as fait ta valise?

Sasuke surpris: Quelle valise?

Itachi: Enfin Sasuke, on part en Chine demain matin et tu n'as pas fait ta valise? On y reste une à deux nuits là-bas.

Sasuke en se levant d'un coup: Quoi? Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'on partait en Chine! Et encore moins pour une ou deux nuits!

Itachi avec un sourire en coin: Tu ne savais pas que la soirée de demain était en Chine? On part pour Hong-Kong je te signal. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux de ta part. Je suis déçu là.

Sasuke en criant: Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit! Je croyais que c'était encore quelque part au Japon!

Itachi: Je pensais que tu le savais. Après tout, c'est quelque chose que tu dois savoir sans même que je te le dise. Tu n'as pas lu l'invitation? C'est écrit noir sur blanc que ça se passait à Hong-Kong.

Sasuke en criant: Itachi! Crève!

Itachi en se levant: Viens si t'es un homme!

Et voilà l'exemple même de la bêtise d'Itachi. Il avait tellement été occupé par la société Uchiwa qu'il en avait oublié de prévenir son propre frère qu'il partait pour un autre pays. Enfin, il l'avait aussi un peu fait exprès pour faire enrager son propre petit frère. Et puis, après tout, c'était lui qui avait caché l'invitation. Voilà une habituelle dispute entre deux frères ninjas qui se lançaient des kunai et des shuriken à la figure, avec leur Sharingan activé bien sûr. L'appartement n'allait plus ressembler à grand-chose après ça…surtout en vu des Chidori qui grandissaient de chaque côté.

Dans le domaine des Li, une jeune fille marchait lentement vers son quartier résidentiel, comme d'habitude depuis des années déjà. Soudain, elle entendit des rires de l'autre côté du mur. C'était encore derrière ce mur…ce mur qui la séparait de «l'extérieur». Elle s'arrêta devant, et fixa le mur qui la séparait du monde. Cette fois-ci, une personne vint à ses côtés et écouta le rire des enfants avec elle.

Jeune homme: Toi aussi tu étais comme eux avant, Xiaohu. Tu étais aussi vivante qu'eux.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son interlocuteur et s'inclina pour le saluer.

Guihu: Bonjour grand frère.

Zenlong en souriant: Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de politesse avec moi, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de se saluer comme ça. On peut se dire bonjour sans s'incliner, tu sais?

Son grand frère lui offrait un beau sourire, oui, un très beau sourire sincère comme elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Oui, son plus beau sourire sincère, différent d'il y a deux mois de ça. Quelque chose avait changé en lui mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait sourire ainsi maintenant et pas avant? Etait-il enfin devenu heureux? Il la regardait aussi avec un regard doux, complètement différent de ces regards qu'il s'obligeait à faire devant elle.

Zenlong: Dit moi Xiaohu. Ce sont ces rires d'enfants qui t'ont donné envie de découvrir «l'extérieur»?

Guihu: …

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa question et il avait raison. Elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais. Est-ce que ce sont ses enfants qui riaient de l'autre côté du mur qui lui avait donné envi de redevenir comme avant? Il détourna son regard vers le mur gris et froid.

Zenlong: J'ai parlé avec mère. Ca a été dur mais…tu pourras sortir d'ici demain soir.

Guihu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait vraiment réussit? Son expression du visage, ainsi que celle de ses yeux ne changea pas du tout, restant toujours aussi indifférente face à cette nouvelle. Mais le temps que l'information remonte bien à son cerveau, il s'était déjà passé un temps. Elle commençait à réagir, petit à petit, en commençant par l'intérieur.

Guihu: Vraiment?

Zenlong: Oui, vraiment. A partir d'aujourd'hui, enfin, demain plutôt, tu m'accompagneras aux soirées de gala à la place de Shefa. Mère ne veut plus qu'elle sorte afin de protéger le bébé. Elle est enceinte de deux mois. (Heureux) Tu seras tata dans sept mois, tu t'en rends compte? Le temps passe si vite sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. J'espère que je serai prêt à devenir un père digne de confiance d'ici là. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur que j'ai faite avec toi. Je ne lui priverai jamais de liberté pour mon propre bonheur. (En regardant Guihu) Je ferai tout pour te rendre les tiens Xiaohu. Ta liberté ainsi que ton bonheur. Je te les rendrai.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire? Elle allait sortir du domaine pour la première fois en 10 ans. Comment devait-elle réagir face à cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenant et brusque? Ca faisait 10 ans qu'elle n'était plus sortit de cette immense prison. 10 ans qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de sortir d'ici. Elle salua son frère et rentra chez elle. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ni aucune réaction à avoir. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une réaction pour elle? Une réaction pour les autres? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne le savait plus. Elle pourrait toujours essayait d'en simuler une mais à quoi bon. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis ces 10 dernières années. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi son frère souffrait mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était devenue comme ça de son plein gré. Il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière.

Zenlong regarda sa sœur partir d'un pas lent, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Mais même si elle ne montrait rien du tout, après toutes ces années à l'observer, à prendre soin d'elle, il pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était contente, voir peut-être même heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir du domaine. Il était si ému. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait quelque chose sous forme d'une question. Elle avait aussi mit du temps à répondre. Ca voulait donc dire qu'elle pensait que c'était surréaliste comme événement. En tout cas pour elle. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il progressait, petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus que la veille. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus peur du tout et là, tout ira bien, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Elle pourra bientôt vivre comme bon lui semblera.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu quand il repensa à sa soirée de la veille, avec sa belle-mère. Il avait vraiment mit le paquet sur ce coup là… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut autant de courage. La dernière fois remontait à sa demande en mariage. Il se mit à parler, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, à voix haute, en regardant sa petite sœur s'éloigner de plus en plus à l'horizon.

Zenlong: Oui, ça a été vraiment difficile de la convaincre…Xiaohu.

Il se rappela de sa conversation la veille avec sa belle-mère. Elle n'avait pas du tout été facile à convaincre. C'était même devenu explosif. Un souhait tel que celui là…n'était pas du tout facile à réaliser. Surtout après toutes ces années passées dans l'erreur.

Zenlong venait d'arriver dans les quartiers de sa belle-mère et s'était incliné pour la saluer. Il resta cependant dans cette position et osa enfin demander ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé, enfin, après deux mois d'intense réflexion.

Zenlong: Mère, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Yelan: Je t'écoute Along.

Zenlong se redressa et hésita un moment. Il finit par lui demander la permission. Il devait le faire. Pour sa sœur.

Zenlong: Je…j'aimerai emmener Xiaohu à l'extérieur.

Yelan étonnée: Comment?

Zenlong: J'aimerai…

Yelan catégorique: Hors de question. Elle restera dans le domaine.

Zenlong suppliant: Je vous en pris mère. Xiaohu souhaite vraiment voir le monde extérieur et…

Yelan prit son masque de sévérité et regarda Zenlong droit dans les yeux.

Yelan: Dois-je te rappeler comment elle était avant d'entrer dans le domaine?

Zenlong: Je…

Yelan: Elle n'était qu'une petite fille fougueuse qui ne faisait que transgresser les règles. Ne traînant qu'avec de futur jeune délinquant. Une sans gène avec aucune marque de politesse. Elle allait même jusqu'à grimper sur les murs pour s'enfuir d'ici. Tu crois vraiment qu'après «ça», on peut l'emmener à «l'extérieur»?

Zenlong: Je sais mieux que quiconque comment elle était avant mais…c'était dans sa nature d'être libre. Elle avait déjà goûté à la liberté. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans ce domaine. Elle était née pour être libre.

Yelan: Assez, j'en ai assez entendu. Sors d'ici. Je refuse.

Zenlong: Je vous en pris mère.

Yelan: Non.

Zenlong resta silencieux face à cette réponse négative. Pourquoi refusait-elle de la laisser sortir? N'était-ce pas elle qui voulait que Guihu retrouve ses sentiments? Alors pourquoi refusait-elle que sa sœur sorte du domaine? Il rassembla son courage et fixa Yelan d'un regard déterminé.

Zenlong: Depuis toutes ces longues années que j'attends ne serait-ce qu'un signe de sa part. Un tout petit signe qui me redonneront espoir de la voir un jour recouvrer ses sentiments. Je ne la laisserai pas passer! Elle m'a demandé de sortir du domaine. Vous avez entendu? Elle me l'a demandé, en personne! Je ferai tout pour que cela soit fait. Je la ferai sortir d'ici, avec ou sans votre consentement.

Yelan: Comment oses-tu me regarder ainsi? Sais-tu au moins as qui tu parles?

Il ne pouvait absolument pas abandonner maintenant. Pour le bonheur futur de sa petite sœur, il affronterait celle qu'il craignait le plus au monde, sa propre belle-mère.

Zenlong: Mère. C'est à cause de vous que Xiaohu a perdu ses sentiments. Vous lui devez de…

Yelan en élevant la voix: Assez! Comment cela c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a perdu ses sentiments? Sans mon aide, il y a longtemps que ta sœur serai partit d'ici en fuguant! Remercie-moi plutôt de l'avoir fait rester ici à tes côtés depuis toutes ces années!

Zenlong en gardant son sang-froid: Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais si elle avait pu partir d'ici il y a longtemps, elle serait sans doute beaucoup plus heureuse qu'ici. Elle a grandit dans la liberté. Elle continuera de grandir dans la liberté. Je préfère la savoir heureuse loin de moi plutôt que malheureuse à cause de moi. Vous le lui avez retiré ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde, sa liberté. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à rester enfermé comme vous le faite.

Yelan: J'en ai assez de ton baratin. Elle restera dans le domaine, fin de la discussion.

Zenlong: Non justement. La discussion n'est pas finit. Elle sera finit quand vous aurez accepté ma requête. Mère.

Yelan: Si tu continus comme ça, je…

Zenlong: Même si vous demandez le divorce entre Shefa et moi, jamais nous ne nous séparions l'un de l'autre. Si votre simple parole aurait pu nous séparé, il y a longtemps qu'on le serait. Ma femme aussi veut le bonheur de Xiaohu. Et le seul moyen de le lui rendre serait de lui faire découvrir le monde extérieur, afin qu'elle puisse réapprendre à avoir des sentiments, des émotions. Elle ne peut pas rester cloîtrer dans le domaine toute sa vie.

Yelan: Et pourquoi pas? Elle vit très bien ici, pourquoi voudrait-elle sortir? Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut.

Zenlong: Justement, elle n'a pas tout ce qu'elle veut. Vous lui avait retiré sa liberté. Tout simplement parce que vous la retenez prisonnière ici. Tout simplement parce que le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour l'éduquer était de la battre pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. (En perdant son sang-froid) Maintenant, voyez le résultat votre erreur passée! Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis 10 ans! A quoi cela vous sert d'avoir une coquille vide à vos côté? A rien! Vous pourrez lui apprendre tout ce que vous voulez, elle ne vous servira à rien!

Yelan: …

Zenlong n'écoutait plus que ce que son cœur lui dictait de dire. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour lui. Il fallait que ça sorte. Toute sa frustration et son angoisse entassée depuis 10 ans dans son cœur. Il continua sur sa lancée. Il se calma néanmoins un peu et parla sans hausser la voix.

Zenlong: Il y a deux mois…je lui ai promis de la faire sortir d'ici. Je lui ai promis. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de vous le demander en face jusque là mais je veux garder cette chance de la retrouver. La seule et unique chance que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant. Ma seule et dernière chance de la retrouver. Elle m'a demandé de la faire sortir de d'ici. Elle s'est accrochée à moi. Vous entendez? Elle s'est accrochée à moi!

Yelan surprise: Accrochée?

Zenlong: Oui. Pour la première de ma vie, elle s'est accrochée à moi et m'a demandé quelque chose. Je ne veux pas ruiner la seule chance de la récupérer auprès de moi. Je la ferais sortir d'ici coûte que coûte! Elle m'a donné une chance de me racheter, je ne l'a laisserai pas passer. Même si Shefa et moi devront nous enfuir d'ici avec elle afin de lui apprendre à vivre librement.

Zenlong ne laissa pas sa belle-mère dire un mot de plus et sortit légèrement en colère, mais en même temps soulagé, du quartier principale. Cette scène lui rappelait le jour où il avait voulu épouser Shefa. Au final, c'était Guihu qui l'avait protégé durant toutes ces années afin qu'il ne soit pas séparé de sa belle. Oui, c'était la petite sœur qui s'était sacrifié pour le grand frère. Maintenant, c'était à lui de protéger sa sœur et de lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu de plus précieux, ses sentiments.

Le lendemain matin, Yelan appela et accepta la demande du jeune homme avec beaucoup de mal. Apparemment, ces arguments avaient marchés et elle allait enfin laisser Guihu sortir de cette prison.

Zenlong: …Mais j'ai quand même réussit. Pour toi Xiaohu. Tu vas pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

Zenlong continua de sourire en regardant sa sœur disparaître de son champ de vision et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa femme. Encore des progrès chez sa sœur. Maintenant, petit à petit, à son rythme, il allait la voir changer et s'épanouir au monde jour après jour.

Le lendemain soir, vers 21h30, une soirée était tenue quelque part dans un des plus grands hôtels de Hong-Kong, où tous, sans exception, les plus grands personnages du monde magique se réussissaient une fois par an. C'était vraiment un très grand évènement. Il restait environ une petite heure avant le commencement de cette soirée. Il y avait encore du temps avant le commencement.

Au domaine des Li, une limousine venait de se garer devant l'entrée principale, aussi appelé «grande porte» (1). Zenlong marcha en direction de la voiture en compagnie de sa sœur, Guihu à son bras. Il avançait lentement, allant au rythme de la jeune fille, afin de ne pas la presser. C'était un grand moment pour elle.

Au moment de passer le pas de la grande porte, Guihu hésita à franchir ce pas décisif qui allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Même si sur son visage, on ne voyait rien, pas un seul pli ou un haussement quelconque, même si son corps ne tremblait pas, on pouvait sentir dans son pas une hésitation. Elle s'était arrêtée nette devant la ligne qui la séparait de «l'intérieur» à «l'extérieur». C'était devenu automatique pour elle de s'arrêter juste devant cette ligne qui la séparait de «l'extérieur». Autrefois, après qu'elle ait arrêté de fuguer pour rien, elle s'arrêtait souvent devant cette ligne avant de se retourner et de rentrer chez elle, n'osant plus jamais franchir cette limite devenu infranchissable. Mais à présent, elle avait son frère à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle n'était plus seule. Son frère, voyant son hésitation, voulu la rassurer un peu et lui baisa la main avec douceur. Il la regarda avec le regard le plus tendre du monde, entièrement rempli d'amour pour elle et lui parla d'une voix rassurante. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son frère ainsi.

Zenlong: Ne t'en fait pas Xiaohu. Mère t'a donné son autorisation. Tu peux passer cette limite sans problème. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Personne ne te battra, crois-moi. Tu es avec moi petite sœur. Fait-moi confiance. Du moment que tu sors du domaine avec moi, tu ne risqueras rien. N'es pas peur, grand frère est là pour toi.

Faisant confiance à son frère, Guihu fit un pas vers «l'extérieur» du domaine et s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle était enfin sortit du domaine et personne n'était là pour la battre jusqu'au sang. Personne. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pleurait à vrai dire. Son frère qui la regardait lui sourit tendrement. Même si ses yeux étaient toujours vitreux, même si elle n'avait pas conscience que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle était émue au point de pleurer. L'émotion était trop forte pour elle et des larmes coulaient pour elle. Il aurait bien voulu la regarder encore un peu mais il devait y aller malheureusement. Il essuya doucement les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec un mouchoir et monta dans la limousine avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du domaine en 10 ans. Ca faisait 10 ans qu'elle n'était pas monté dans une voiture. Ca faisait 10 ans qu'elle ne vivait plus.

Ils arrivèrent après une demi-heure de trajet. Zenlong sortit d'abord de la limousine et tendit la main vers sa sœur qui sortit à son tour de la voiture. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle illuminée par des chandelles qui flottaient par magie au dessus des invités.

Ils étaient partit le matin même pour Hong-Kong, valise en main, visiblement fatigué par leur bataille la veille. Ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel pour se reposer. Les deux frères partagèrent une chambre pour deux nuits.

Sasuke: T'as prévenu l'Hokage que je serai absent?

Itachi: Ouais, ce matin. Elle n'était pas très contente de me voir d'ailleurs. Son coup de poing est redoutable au réveil. Je comprends mieux Naruto maintenant.

Sasuke: Tu m'étonnes. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller l'Hokage sans y être préparé.

Itachi: T'aurai pu me prévenir avant!

Sasuke: Alors là, tu rêves!

Profitant de leur journée de libre, ils décidèrent de bien se reposer afin d'être bien présentable pour le soir même à la soirée. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure à l'hôtel et firent les salutations habituelles. Sasuke partit bien vite en direction d'un des balcons où il avait l'habitude d'aller s'y isoler. Il se dirigea donc vers le troisième balcon à partir de l'entrée. Avec son verre de boisson non alcoolisée, il allait sur le balcon quand il vite une jeune fille de dos accouder sur le rebord avec un verre en main. Il continua à l'observer un moment. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon avec quelques mèches qui s'échappaient d'un peu partout. Elle devait avoir les cheveux long vu la longueur des mèches Elle portait un ensemble chinois vert, fendu au niveau des genoux. Il fut interrompu par deux serveurs qui discutaient derrière lui.

Serveur 1: Eh, regarde cette fille. C'est la première fois que je la vois à ce genre de soirée.

Serveur 2: Moi aussi.

Serveur 1: Je lui ai servi sa boisson tout à l'heure.

Serveur 2: Et alors?

Serveur 1: Elle était bizarre. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais bu quelque chose comme ça. Après une gorgée, elle a dit que c'était sucré et qu'elle ne détestait pas.

Serveur 2: Pourtant, elle a l'air d'être riche. Elle pourrait en boire beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne toucherait jamais à une boisson comme ça s'il y avait eu autre chose.

Serveur 1: Ouais. Ces gosses de riches! Je vous jure…

Serveur 2: Bon, allez, on retourne travailler.

Les deux serveurs partirent reprendre leur service avant d'être vu entrain de bavarder par leur patron. Sasuke, qui était juste devant les deux serveurs, avait tout entendu. Alors comme ça, c'était la première soirée à cette jeune fille? Il allait enfin parler avec quelqu'un de son âge. Il s'avança sur le balcon et s'arrêta à quelque pas de la jeune fille.

Sasuke: C'est moi qui occupe ce balcon habituellement.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement pour voir son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas très poli de parler au gens avec le dos tourné. A ce moment là, Sasuke eu un véritable choc en croisant le regard vert de la personne en face de lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Son regard était vitreux, vide, aucun sentiment ne traversait ses yeux qui devait être verts. Il n'y avait même pas la froideur, juste de l'indifférence et un air absent. Comme si elle était en transe, coupé du monde dans lequel elle vivait ou encore sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu très puissant. Il se concentra légèrement et ne sentit rien de particulier. Alors la jeune fille en face de lui avait cette tête habituellement? On aurait dit qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau.

Jeune fille: Excusez-moi.

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement et allait partir quand Sasuke la retint par le bras quand elle passa à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Pas dans cette état. Il avait comme été poussé par une force inconnue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Après tout, c'était la seule personne de son âge dans cet endroit. Il devait au moins trouver de quoi s'occuper pour les prochaines heures à venir.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas la peine de partir, on peut partager le balcon. Il est assez grand pour deux personnes.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, cela signifiait sans doute qu'elle allait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il l'invita donc à s'asseoir sur le banc du balcon et se présenta. Il fallait au moins ça s'il ne voulait pas passer les prochaines heures dans l'ignorance.

Sasuke: Je m'appelle Sasuke. Et toi? Tu me permets de te tutoyer au moins.

Guihu: Guihu. Oui.

Sasuke: Ah, tant mieux. J'ai 16 ans et toi?

Guihu: Bientôt pareil.

Elle n'était pas très bavarde pour une fille. Tant mieux, il n'aimait les filles trop bavardes mais celle là était vraiment muette comme une carpe. Encore pire qu'Hinata. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Et puis ces yeux verts… Quand il les avait rencontrés, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment du gâchis. De si beau yeux vert gâchés par du vide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait une envie soudaine de la connaître. Peut-être était-il devenu fou pour penser comme ça pour une inconnue mais il en avait décidé ainsi. Peut-être que c'était le fait de la voir ainsi que ça lui rappelait ses pauvres coéquipières qui avaient perdu la mémoire lors de cette stupide guerre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état là.

Sasuke: Je viens de Konoha, au Japon. Et toi?

Guihu: …Hong-Kong.

Sasuke en pensant: Elle a mis du temps pour répondre. Pourquoi? (A voix haute) Tu vas dans quel lycée? Je vais dans celui de Konoha à Konoha.

Guihu: …Aucun.

Cette fois, Sasuke ne put cacher son étonnement et regardait Guihu pour voir si elle plaisantait ou pas. D'après son frère, tout le monde était obligé d'aller à l'école. Il l'a regarda de plus près. Non, elle ne plaisantait pas. Alors c'était vrai? Elle suivait des cours par correspondance alors?

Sasuke: Tu ne vas à aucun lycée? Tu suis des cours par correspondance alors? (En pensant) J'espère que c'est le bon terme. Je n'en suis pas très sûr.

Guihu: …Oui…

Guihu but une gorgée de plus de sa boisson et resta silencieuse. Sasuke ne savait pas du tout comment réengager la conversation. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. En général, il écoutait surtout Naruto parler pour ne rien dire.

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes hommes discutaient joyeusement. Il s'agissait des deux grands frères.

Itachi: Félicitation pour Shefa.

Zenlong: Merci beaucoup Itachi.

Itachi: J'avais dis à mon frère de te le dire aussi mais je ne sais pas où il est passé.

Zenlong: Ma sœur aussi. Je lui avais dit de ne pas trop s'éloigner mais elle est introuvable. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en la laissant sortir.

Itachi: Au fait, peux tu enfin me dire en quoi la venue de ta sœur est extraordinaire? C'est ça première soirée?

Zenlong: Oui, mais pas seulement. (En soupirant) Si tu savais…

Itachi en souriant: J'ai tout mon temps.

Zenlong en souriant aussi: Alors voilà…en fait…

De nouveau sur le balcon, pas une parole n'avait été échangée. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Sasuke trouvait ce silence pesant. Cette fille à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. De plus, ce regard…toujours ce regard… Ca l'avait marqué. Comment une jeune fille comme elle pouvait devenir comme ça? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait trouver une explication, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il la fasse parler.

Sasuke: Tu…tu aimes les fleurs? (En pensant) Je suis devenu crétin ou quoi? C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire? Je vais devenir aussi bête que Naruto si ça continue.

Guihu: Je ne déteste pas.

Sasuke en pensant: C'est bizarre…pourquoi elle dit qu'elle ne déteste pas? (A haute voix) Et…qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger? (En pensant) Je suis vraiment devenu un crétin! Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire des choses plus intelligentes?

Guihu: …Je ne sais pas…

Sasuke fut surpris par la réponse de Guihu.

Sasuke en pensant: Elle ne sait pas? Mais comment c'est…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il s'excusa et répondit au téléphone. C'était Naruto qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours.

Sasuke: Allo?

Naruto paniqué: _Sasuke! T'es où! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui! Je suis tout seul! Tu n'es même pas à ton appartement!_

Sasuke: Je suis à Hong-Kong. C'est normal que je ne sois pas chez moi. Je devrais rentrer après demain. Je crois.

Naruto en criant: _Quoi? Après demain? Mais je vais faire quoi sans toi? Je ne vais pas tenir le coup tout seul!_

Sasuke: Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Evite les filles autant que possible et tout se passera bien. Profite de mon absence pour marquer des points auprès de Sakura. Si jamais tu te sens trop seul, passe du temps avec les autres gars.

Naruto: _Mais…_

Sasuke: Bon, je te laisse.

Naruto triste: _Ouais…_

Sasuke raccrocha et se retourna vers Guihu qui le regardait. Non, elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait le portable qu'il avait entre ses mains. Elle n'en avait jamais vu? Pourtant, elle devait faire partie d'une famille assez riche vu la robe qu'elle portait.

Sasuke: C'est un portable.

Guihu: …Un…portable…

Sasuke, trouvant enfin un sujet de discussion, lui expliqua à quoi ça servait et lui montra toutes les fonctions de son appareil. Il lui montra même des photos et raconta des anecdotes sur ses amis quand l'heure de la fin de la soirée arriva.

Sasuke: Mince, va falloir y aller. Le temps passe trop vite. On se revoit à la prochaine soirée sur le troisième balcon à partir de l'entrée, d'accord?

Guihu: La prochaine…soirée…

Sasuke: Ouais, et je te montrerai plein d'autre truc intéressant, tu verras.

Guihu: …

Sasuke partit en laissant Guihu seule sur le balcon. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait se revoir… Est-ce vraiment vrai ce qu'il avait dit? Ils allaient se revoir?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite!

J'ai l'impression de faire des chapitre de plus en plus long moi… Ce n'est pas trop long j'espère. Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer mais après, c'est partit tout seul!

(1) Traduction littérale en chinois. L'entrée principale est appelé grande porte. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que la porte de devant est plus grande que celle de derrière…


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse au com:**

**j4m3s-3nd-lily:** Merci pour le com. Voilà la suite!

Excusez-moi du retard mais je suis atteinte d'un problème au niveau de l'écriture. J'ai l'impression de ne plus arriver à bien formuler les phrases correctement. En plus de cela, je suis attente d'une grosse flemme et d'un grand manque de motivation. Je passe donc mes journées à regarder des épisodes de _Prince of Tennis_. J'en suis déjà à l'épisode 173 en une semaine avec les OAV . C'est trop bien d'ailleurs, je vous le conseille pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. J'ai trop adoré depuis la Chine l'année dernière. Mais bon, je les ai terminés, il n'y plus rien sur le site donc je devrais reprendre l'écriture…normalement. Bref, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça… Enfin bon, je suis désolée. En plus, la rentrée approche à grand pas malheureusement. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine environ. Donc, les chapitres vont arriver plus lentement comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 4**

Se revoir… Ce jeune homme japonais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie voulait la revoir, elle! C'était assez improbable. C'était même inimaginable. C'était quand même…elle! Elle, une simple jeune fille banale sans passé, ni présent, ni futur. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait une erreur quelque part en prononçant ces mots? Et puis après tout… Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait eu envie de la revoir après si peu de temps ensemble? Ils avaient seulement passées quelques heures à parler sur l'un des balcons d'un des plus grands hôtels de cette grande ville nommé Hong-Kong. Il voulait la revoir, elle! Avait-il vraiment dit la vérité? Ne se moquait-il pas d'elle? Un jeune homme tel que lui voulait…revoir une jeune fille comme elle? Elle qui ne connaissait rien de la vrai vie à «l'extérieur» avait le droit de revoir un jeune homme comme lui? C'était comme…dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps…son rêve de pouvoir retourner à «l'extérieur».

Depuis ce soir-là, la jeune fille avait commencé à ressentir comme un tout nouveau souffle entré dans sa vie terne et monotone pour tout faire basculer vers la sensation de liberté jusqu'alors inconnue pour elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ce nouvel espoir qui avait commencé à naître en elle, s'envole aussi rapidement qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il soit réduit à néant en un instant par un moment d'inattention de sa part.

Guihu repensa encore une fois à cette fameuse soirée passée en compagnie du jeune homme prénommé Sasuke, il y avait déjà une semaine de cela. C'était plutôt…agréable comme sensation. Ce fameux soir…elle avait eu…comment dire…une drôle d'impression. Une impression d'avoir été avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Seul son frère et sa belle-sœur lui avaient déjà donné ce genre de pressentiment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était elle pas sentit comme ça? Depuis combien de temps déjà ne s'était-elle pas sentit…aussi libre et proche de quelqu'un de son âge? Depuis déjà bien trop longtemps à son avis. Oui, depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Elle se repassa sans cesse la soirée d'il y a une semaine en boucle dans sa tête…encore et encore…tout en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Cette soirée…elle y repensait tout le temps. Sa première expérience à «l'extérieur». C'était devenu un véritable cycle sans fin qu'elle ne pouvait plus arrêter elle-même. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à penser à autre chose ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ni à oublier ce merveilleux moment passé à «l'extérieur», loin de tous ces murs glacials et infranchissables qui la retenaient prisonnière dans ce domaine immense. Oui, elle devait enfin se l'avouer et arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa façon un peu bizarre de l'aborder, sa façon si naturelle de l'inviter à se revoir, sa façon si simple de lui expliquer le monde qui était si inconnu pour elle. Elle repensait à tout cela. Mais même après tout cela, malgré tout ces vains efforts pour y croire, elle trouvait que cette fameuse soirée était si…impensable, voir même surréaliste et inimaginable. Jamais elle n'aurait espérer vivre une expérience comme celle-ci. Elle le savait pourtant. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même mais il voulait quand même la revoir…elle.

La soirée avait passée bien rapidement pour certain et bien lentement pour d'autre. Guihu avait reprit son quotidien terne et monotone depuis déjà une semaine, refaisant les mêmes gestes chaque jour sans réussir à y voir un quelconque changement pour troubler ce maudit cycle sans fin. C'était comme si…elle n'était jamais sortie de cet endroit, de cette immense demeure. C'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…oui, c'est cela. C'était un simple rêve qu'elle se ressassait sans arrêt, encore et encore. Et bien sûr, pour combler le tout, depuis le début de la soirée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un simple livre. Le livre d'image que son frère lui avait offert pour une raison quelconque qu'elle-même avait oublié avec le temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça maintenant? Et surtout pourquoi aujourd'hui, après tant d'année passé de la même manière? C'était pourtant une question si…simple. Oui, si simple mais si difficile à trouver une réponse qui correspondait aux attentes des autres, des autres et surtout à soi-même. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer ce soir. C'était…très…étrange. Oui, c'est cela. C'était étrange. Habituellement, elle lisait un livre ou encore elle observait les images avec beaucoup d'attention, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre autour d'elle, ne perdant jamais sa concentration. Sa maison aurait beau être entrain de brûler sous ses yeux, elle n'aurait même pas détaché son regard du livre de peur d'être grondé par «elle». Elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire tout simplement, sans jamais rien dire. Même si à l'intérieur d'elle-même, il ne lui arrivait que très, rarement d'être chamboulé depuis 10 ans, jamais encore elle n'avait été comme ça. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi en désordre à l'intérieur d'elle-même malgré ses airs absents à l'extérieur. Les personnes autour d'elle étaient toujours très inquiètes pour elle. Ses domestiques avaient noté son comportement étrange mais ne disait rien. Ils étaient à la fois rassurés de la voir différente des autres jours mais en même temps ils étaient tous très inquiet pour son état plus que préoccupant.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit son grand frère, Zenlong, lui parler avec une voix légèrement inquiète. Elle fut comme réveillée de son rêve sans l'être vraiment. C'était assez difficile à déterminer par son regard vitreux et indifférent. Elle baissa lentement ses yeux vers les siens, sans jamais se précipiter et finit par le regarda droit dans les yeux comme à son habitude depuis longtemps. Depuis quand était-il dans la pièce, accroupi en face d'elle? Elle pouvait presque sentir la présence d'autrui dans une même pièce qu'elle normalement. L'observait-il depuis longtemps? Peut-être…lui seul avait la réponse.

Zenlong: Tu n'es pas très concentré aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te préoccupe l'esprit?

Guihu regarda son frère un moment et s'inclina. Celui là soupira en voyant qu'elle s'était défilé. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, il en était sûr.

Elle devait être imperturbable dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Elle n'avait pas le droit de monter une quelconque faiblesse. Le monde était sans pitié, voilà ce qu'on lui avait apprit en cours et pendant son éducation. Mais devait-elle aussi l'appliquer sur son propre frère? Mais, pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant à cette règle? Sans doute parce qu'elle avait eu un cours dessus dans la journée. Oui…sans doute…

Guihu: Bonsoir grand frère.

Zenlong soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne laisserait donc jamais ces politesses avec lui? Peut-être que non. Il décida tout de même de reformuler sa question. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il lui caressa doucement le visage avec sa main et essaya de la rassurer pour qu'elle lui parle un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel comportement avec elle.

Zenlong: Ah quoi penses-tu pour être aussi distraite aujourd'hui? Dis-moi.

Guihu: …

Zenlong: Tu n'as pratiquement rien regardé comme image aujourd'hui. Tu n'en es qu'au début de ton livre d'image. A moins que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je t'en achèterai un autre plus intéressant et encore plus beau que celui là si tu veux. Mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'un manque de concentration. Je trouve ça bien que tu penses à autre chose de temps en temps plutôt que de suivre à la lettre le protocole qu'on t'a donné.

Guihu: …

Zenlong: Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête? Je ne le répéterai à personne. Promis. Tu as ma parole de grand frère.

Zenlong attendait patiemment une réaction de la part de sa sœur mais rien. Et puis après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il au juste? On ne pouvait pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il fallait du temps pour changer. C'était vrai qu'il y avait eu des progrès mais il ne devait pas non plus s'attendre à un miracle de sa part. Il en demandait trop d'un coup. Il fallait qu'il attende encore et encore, qu'il soit encore et toujours plus patient que jamais. Soudain, il vit sa petite sœur s'incliner une seconde fois. Il fut surpris et ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inclinait cette fois.

Guihu: Merci.

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles. A l'instant…sa sœur venait…de le remercier. Elle l'avait vraiment remercié? Elle parlait de sa première sortie officielle depuis longtemps? C'était la première fois qu'elle le remerciait sincèrement sans qu'il ne lui offre quelque chose en échange d'un mot de sa part. Elle n'avait pas été obligée de dire lui merci selon les règles de politesse. Non, elle l'avait fait de son propre chef, parce qu'elle le voulait. Même si le timbre de sa voix n'était pas encore prête à changé, elle l'avait quand même pensé à se remerciement. Elle commençait enfin à réagir petit à petit, à son propre rythme. Ca lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur de savoir tout cela. Il se sentait si heureux d'être l'auteur de ces changements. C'était encore un point de gagner, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Ce nouvel espoir ne faisait que commencer. Il allait encore grandir chaque jour un peu plus, brillant chaque jour, jusqu'à la faire réagir un peu plus. La reconquête des sentiments perdus n'était plus une quête vaine comme autrefois. Non, elle n'était plus du tout vaine. Il y avait enfin du changement. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

Zenlong: De rien. C'est normal que je fasse ça pour toi. Tu es ma petite sœur après tout. Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te voir changer chaque jour. Je veux te voir exprimer tes sentiments les plus sincères? Je veux plus que tout te voir heureuse, même si un jour, on sera obligé de se séparer pour ton bonheur.

Guihu: …

Zenlong: Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire? (Innocemment) Concernant la soirée par exemple?

Guihu ne savait pas de quoi parlait son frère. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de très important de sa part. La soirée… Que c'était-il passé à la soirée? Elle referma son livre d'illustration et baissa sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire sur cette fameuse soirée pour qu'il attende un mot de sa part? Elle avait beau réfléchir sur la question, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse appropriée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réfléchit aussi longtemps pour une simple question. Elle devait toujours connaître les réponses, quelque soit les difficultés des questions qu'on lui posait. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Soudain, l'image de Sasuke, ce jeune homme qui lui avait tant appris en quelques heures, lui revint en tête. Il lui avait parlé de plusieurs sujets un peu bizarre au début de leur rencontre, mais il lui avait aussi apprit plein de chose très intéressante sur «l'extérieur». Devait-elle le lui dire? Etait-ce ça qu'il attendait? Après tout, c'était son grand frère, alors… C'était sans doute ce qu'il attendait. Oui, sans aucun doute. Et puis…c'était quand même grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu sortir du domaine qui la retenait prisonnière depuis si longtemps.

Zenlong se releva et s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Il sentait ses jambes commencer à faiblir et s'il restait accroupi devant elle encore longtemps, il allait s'écrouler par terre. Il continuait d'observer sa sœur. Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question. Etait-ce si difficile de lui parler de cette soirée? Ou alors…autre chose lui préoccupé l'esprit? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle puisse lui dire ses impressions sur sa première sortie à «l'extérieur».

Guihu: J'ai rencontré…un jeune homme…à cette soirée…

Ca y est. Le moment était venu. Guihu allait parler… Enfin… Zenlong attendait ce moment depuis une semaine, une longue semaine interminable pour lui. Il avait été heureux dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la bouche pour lui parler de cette soirée. Oui, elle allait presque se confier à lui. Elle… Soudain, il revint à la réalité et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Il essaya de ne rien révéler sur son visage et de garder son sourire aux lèvres mais à l'intérieur…il se posait mille et une questions.

Zenlong en pensant: Mais…mais elle a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme…? Un jeune homme? Sa première soirée à «l'extérieur»…elle l'avait passé avec un autre homme que moi? Et si cet homme lui avait…et s'il… Non! Ma sœur ne ferait rien contre le règlement mais…qui est-il?

De qui parlait-elle? Il se ressassa la soirée et se souvint de quelque chose, une chose quasiment insignifiante. Est-ce qu'elle parlait du petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa? Sasuke Uchiwa? Serait-ce lui dont-elle parlait à l'instant? Mais…d'après sa réputation à Konoha… Car oui, il la connaissait cette fameuse réputation grâce aux lycéennes qui discutaient dans la rue pendant qu'il sirotait son café. Ce Sasuke n'était en fait qu'un coureur de jupon qui s'emparait d'une fille afin de la jeter plus tard après s'être «amusé» une nuit. Comment ces lycéennes pouvaient encore sortir avec lui en connaissant une telle réputation? Et si jamais il faisait la même chose avec sa chère petite sœur si fragile au cœur si pur? Elle qui ne connaissait rien au monde…il allait sans doute lui faire du mal! Il allait la briser en mille morceaux alors qu'il avait fait tant d'effort pour qu'elle soit émue! Il essaya de se calmer et respira un bon coup sans pour autant que sa petite sœur le sache. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Voilà…c'était bon… Maintenant qu'il repensait calmement à cette fameuse soirée… Il l'avait vraiment vu sortir du balcon un peu avant elle. Il était choqué de l'intérieur. Il devait absolument rester calme à l'extérieur pour ne pas montrer qu'il était perturbé par cette simple phrase si innocente. Il se ressaisit comme il le pu et se calma une nouvelle fois. Alors c'était vrai? Ils étaient vraiment sur le même balcon? Ils avaient sans doute passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble…à faire connaissance… Alors ce serait vraiment…lui? Lui qui la tourmente ainsi pour qu'elle soit si déconcentrée aujourd'hui? A cause d'un homme? Une flamme s'alluma brusquement à l'intérieur de lui-même et le fit brûler de rage envers Sasuke. Son instinct de grand frère protecteur se réveilla enfin après plus de 10 ans s'hibernation dans son cœur. Pour rien au monde il ne céderait sa chère petite sœur pour quelqu'un comme lui! Pour un…un simple coureur de jupon! Mais…mais s'il réussit là où il avait échoué pendant si longtemps? Son ardeur retomba d'un coup, comme si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée, retournant à l'état d'hibernation.

Zenlong en pensant: S'il le faut vraiment pour son bonheur… Xiaohu… Si jamais…tu devrais vraiment être avec un jeune homme tel que lui… une simple coureur de jupon alors…alors dans ce cas…

La flamme qui devait se rendormir à l'intérieur de lui se ralluma d'un coup.

Zenlong en pensant: Il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps et me prouver qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal! Oui! C'est ça! Il devra d'abord me prouver qu'il est un homme fidèle et qu'il l'aime vraiment! Sinon…jamais je ne cèderai Xiaohu pour un homme comme lui!

Mais pour l'instant, le plus important d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il écoute la suite du récit de sa sœur avant de faire des conclusions active et de s'enflammer pour rien.

Zenlong en souriant: Et? Que s'est-il passé après?

Guihu: Il a parlé…longtemps… Et…à la fin…il m'a dit…qu'on se reverrait…à la prochaine soirée…

Ouf… Il fut soudain soulagé de cette révélation. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Ce maudit Sasuke avait seulement parlé tout dans le vent. Guihu avait sans doute écouté, ne voulant pas le couper dans sa lancée. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'était bizarre… Il lui semblait pourtant que Sasuke était le genre d'homme qui ne parlait que très peu et qui préférait écouter les autres plutôt qu'utiliser sa propre salive. Sa flamme se ralluma. Son instinct protecteur se remit en route. Avait-il essayé de la draguer à son insu? Non! Il devait e ressaisir! Il devait être naturel avec sa sœur. Sinon, elle serait effrayé par sa soudain…démonstration affective.

Zenlong heureux: Tu t'es déjà fait un ami? Et en si peu de temps en plus? C'est vraiment super comme nouvelle. Avec un ami en plus, je suis sûr que tu redeviendras très rapidement comme avant. Rempli de joie de vivre, vivante comme jamais, sans avoir le poids de ma propre faiblesse sur tes frêles épaules. Je te la retirerai lentement, afin que ce ne soit pas trop brusque. Et puis…je te l'ai promis, non? Je te ferai sortir d'ici, et définitivement. (Sérieux) En passant, je vais t'en rajouter une autre des promesses. Je te rendrai ton bonheur et ta liberté quoi qu'il arrive. Je te promets tout ça. Je veux encore te voir pleurer quand tu es émue. Je souhaiterai te voir sourire voir même, rire, quand tu es heureuse et te voir pleurer quand tu es triste. Je ne veux plus que tu caches tes sentiments à cause de moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin avoir une réaction. Une réaction aussi bien de l'intérieur que le l'extérieur. Tu ne seras bien plus du tout l'ombre de toi-même mais bien toi-même, pour de vrai. Je veux te voir changer jour après jour. Tu veux bien?

Tout doucement, au fond d'elle, elle changeait, petit à petit. Quand elle aura bien changé à l'intérieur, et seulement à ce moment là, qui sait, elle changera peut-être extérieurement. Elle serait comme…comme ressuscitée? Oui, elle sera ressuscitée de l'intérieur. Elle commencera tout d'abord à réagir pour des petits riens de la vie quotidienne, découvrant ainsi le monde comme un nouveau né, un peu comme si elle faisait une rééducation aux niveaux des émotions. Elle allait réapprendre à avoir des sentiments. Et ceux, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, grâce à sa nouvelle rencontre. Il en était sûr.

A Konoha, au Japon, un jeune homme était entouré de ses amis, dans un appartement assez grand, tous assis dans le salon. Il y en avait par terre, sur le canapé, le fauteuil… C'était bien sûr l'appartement du jeune Uchiwa qui semblait, par contre, légèrement irrité par leurs présences un peu envahissantes. Il aurait tellement voulu rester dans sa chambre, entrain de repenser à ces yeux qui l'avait marqué à vie sûrement.

Sasuke: Pourquoi vous-êtes venus chez moi?

Naruto en croisant les bras: Parce que ton appartement est bien plus grand que le mien! C'est bien plus confortable que mon vieil appartement tout pourris. Même mon ancien appartement au village de Konoha était mieux que celui là. Tu voulais quoi? Qu'on étouffe là-bas pour se trouver une toute petite place pour s'asseoir?

Sasuke: Et alors? Tu voulais faire quoi ici?

Naruto innocemment: Bah, c'est mieux pour discuter quand on est confortablement installé dans un espace plus grand. Et puis, si on était allé chez Neji, Hinata nous aurait vus. Même si elle sait que Neji est son cousin, elle a l'impression de le voir pour la première fois depuis l'accident des filles. En plus, dès qu'on le croise son oncle, on a l'impression qu'il va nous tuer parce qu'on a rendu Hinata comme ça.

Neji: Techniquement, ce n'est pas nous le responsable de l'état d'Hinata.

Naruto en imitant Hiashi Hyuga: Oui mais tu vois bien son regard assassin à chaque fois qu'on le croise! C'est à faire froid dans le dos. (Normal) Et puis après, chez gros sourcils… (Avec un air dégouté) Il y a Gaï-sensei…

Lee outré: C'est quoi cette air dégouté, Naruto? Tu dois le respect à Gaï-sensei!

Naruto en ignorant Lee: Rien. Chez Kiba… il n'y a que des chiens. Ca pu comme pas possible. On ne peut même pas respirer là-bas. Et il y a Akamaru qui va surement me sauter dessus pour déchirer mon pantalon. Il est énorme maintenant! Il m'écraserait comme un insecte! Je ne veux pas finir comme une crêpe aplatie aux sols. Je suis sûr que vous allez me laisser tout seul en proie de prédateur sanglant.

Kiba énervé: Ca pu pas chez moi! Et c'est de ta faute si Akamaru veut te déchirer le pantalon! Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de le raser avec le rasoir électrique de la salle de bain!

Naruto innocemment: Mais je voulais voir ce que ça faisait un Akamaru tout nu. (En réfléchissant) Euh… Après… Chez Shino…il n'y a que des insectes… Chez Choji…sa mère va sans doute encore nous faire manger jusqu'à ce que nos ventres éclatent. Et…

Sasuke fatigué: C'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête Naruto. Tu me fatigues.

Naruto sourit victorieusement. Depuis qu'il avait appris au lycée ce qu'était un argument, il ne cessa de le harceler avec ça. Sasuke trouvait son meilleur particulièrement lourd dans ces moments là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retienne ça des cours?

Kiba avide de savoir: Alors?

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Alors quoi?

Naruto avide de savoir: Elle est mignonne? Dis! Elle est mignonne?

Sasuke incrédule: Qui? De quoi vous parlez? Je ne comprends rien!

Kiba: De la fille que t'a rencontré à Hong-Kong, pardi! Elle est mignonne?

Sasuke surpris: Qui vous a parlé d'une fille à Hong-Kong?

Tout le monde: Ton frère!

Sasuke en marmonnant: Je vais le tuer… Itachi…t'es un homme mort…

Neji: Qui est cette fille?

Lee surpris: Ca t'intéresse Neji?

Neji: Plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite je pourrais rentrer m'entraîner. Cette conversation est entrain de tourner à l'ennuie et au ridicule.

Shikamaru: Ouais. On dirait ces vieilles commères de femme galère qui parlent des derniers potins du moment autour d'un thé. Bientôt, on va parler comme des voisines qui parlent de leur enfant. C'est galère.

Shino: Exact.

Choji: Alors Sasuke?

Sasuke se rappela sa rencontre avec Guihu, il y a une semaine. Il se rappela de la toute première chose qu'il avait vue d'elle. Son dos, ses longs cheveux relevés en chignon…sa robe qui épousait à la perfection la forme de son corps. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et énigmatique à ce moment là. Puis, il y a vu ces yeux…ces yeux verts si…si vide et indifférent, complètement détaché du monde. Ce qu'il pensait d'elle… Il avait tout simplement pensé qu'elle était belle malgré son regard indifférent et vide.

Sasuke: C'est vrai qu'elle était belle…cette fille…

Kiba en se levant d'un coup: Vous entendez! Sasuke trouve une fille belle! Il est tombé amoureux! C'est sûr! Il n'a jamais dit qu'une fille était belle!

Naruto en se levant d'un coup: Faut fêter ça! On sort ce soir!

Sasuke: La ferme! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez imbécile! Cette fille était bizarre. Elle était vraiment très bizarre. (Enervé) Et je ne tomberai jamais amoureux! Compris? Surtout pas après une seule rencontre de quelques heures!

Shikamaru qui était à côté de Sasuke se boucha les oreilles et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il crie à côté de lui? Il voulait en finir rapidement avec cette conversation.

Shikamaru: C'est bon, pas la peine de crier. Galère… Tu veux dire quoi par bizarre? Elle ne gloussait pas comme les autres filles que tu rencontres dans la rue?

Sasuke revit ces yeux vert vitreux dans sa tête. Ca l'avait marqué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le préoccupait mais ça l'avait marqué. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille pareille. C'était vraiment du gâchis. Des yeux pareils gâchés ainsi. Qui pouvait lui faire ça?

Sasuke: Ses yeux… Ils étaient un peu comme Sakura mais verts jade. Mais c'était un jade très inhabituel…comment dire… Ils étaient…vides et ternes. C'était comme si elle était prise dans un genjutsu mais qu'elle restait quand même consciente.

Choji: Tu as vérifié si elle était vraiment prit dans un genjutsu?

Sasuke: Ouais. Il n'y avait rien. C'était…normal autour d'elle. En plus, elle semble n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Comme si…comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Elle semblait complètement détachée du monde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans le vide. Comme si elle vivait dans un autre avec son corps ici.

Gaara: Tu as pensé à demander à Sakura une explication?

Lee enthousiaste: Oui! Tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu as ressentit en la voyant et elle pourrait trouver une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça! Sakura est trop forte lorsqu'il est question de médecine!

Sasuke: Je voudrais bien lui en parler mais puisqu'elle ne se souvient plus de nous… Ca serait stupide de se confier à une «inconnue»…surtout qu'elle est redevenue une de mes groupies. Elle va plutôt me demander de sortir avec elle plutôt que de résoudre mon problème.

Sai: Tu peux toujours demander à l'Hokage.

Sasuke: Et risquer de mourir? Pas question. Il vaut mieux ne jamais la déranger quand elle dort. Et on sait jamais si elle est réveillé ou pas. Mieux vaut ne pas essayer.

Kankuro: Bah alors, tu veux faire quoi? Tu rejettes chaque idée.

Sasuke: Je la reverrai sans doute le mois prochain lors d'une soirée.

Naruto: Alors met le paquet pour lui arracher un sourire en lui offrant quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir!

Voix: Ca ne risque pas d'être aussi simple que tu le dis Naruto.

Les garçons se retournèrent en provenance de la voix pour voir un jeune homme identique à Sasuke mais en plus âgé derrière eux. Il s'installa parmi eux, se frayant une petite place entre tous ces jeunes ninjas. C'était l'aîné des Uchiwa qui rentrait du travail.

Itachi: Elle a perdu ses sentiments depuis 10 ans. Ca ne sera pas aussi simple de le lui rendre après tout ce temps.

Sai: Moi aussi je les ai perdu, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne souris pas. Je cherche même à essayer de comprendre les sentiments.

Itachi avec une goutte derrière la tête: Toi, t'es un cas à part.

Mais Itachi était quand même prit de court par le brun. C'était vrai que Sai avait perdu ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Avait-il le droit de leur parler de cette situation? Peut-être que oui. Après tout, ils étaient de confiance. En plus de cela, il fallait que tout le monde comprenne son explication… Si Naruto pouvait être un peu plus intelligent, ça aurait moins compliqué les choses.

Itachi: Comment dire… Je vais faire simple pour que Naruto comprenne du premier coup.

Naruto piqué au vif: Eh! Je ne suis pas idiot! Je suis capable de comprendre! Je vais au lycée!

Sasuke en regardant ailleurs: On se demande bien comment…

Itachi: Bon, je commence, alors écoutez-moi bien, je ne le répèterai pas. Quand Guihu était toute petite, elle était un peu comme Naruto jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans.

Naruto surpris: Comme moi?

Itachi: Oui. Elle était devenue orpheline à l'âge de 1 an. Elle vivait très bien d'ailleurs à l'orphelinat. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et elle était très heureuse là-bas. Au moins, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans obligation. C'était tout pourri comme orphelinat, rempli de racaille en tout genre, les profs qui ne faisait que de la présence pour être payé un salaire de misère mais elle s'y plaisait là-bas. Elle n'a pas eu à subir ce que tu avais subit quand tu étais jeune, Naruto.

Naruto: C'était vraiment un endroit pourri.

Itachi: Ouais, plus délabré et sale, tu ne trouve pas… Enfin, si on compare à ton appartement à l'orphelinat… Bref, je m'égard. Malheureusement, sa belle-mère Yelan Li l'a finalement retrouvé et l'a adopté pour pouvoir la ramener près de son grand frère, Huang Zenlong. Ensuite, d'après lui… (En réfléchissant) Et bien disons que… Guihu est devenue bien plus sage afin de respecter les règles qu'on lui a imposées de force. Pour arriver à tout assimiler du premier coup, elle a dû enfouir tous ses sentiments au fond de son cœur pour ne plus avoir mal et bien sûr, pour protéger son grand frère di divorce. Ensuite, petit à petit, ses sentiments se sont effacé un à un d'eux-mêmes. Elle est finalement devenue plus que l'ombre d'elle-même en l'espace d'une année je crois. Un peu comme Sai sauf que son regard est devenu vide d'expression et ne sourit pas comme une débile comme toi.

Sai en souriant: J'ai un sourire débile?

Itachi avec une veine qui palpite au dessus de la tempe: Oui, et très irritant d'ailleurs. Si tu pouvais arrêter de temps en temps… Je comprends Sakura qui te frappe sans arrêt. (En se ressaisissant) Bref, je continue, sinon, je n'y arriverai jamais. Elle a parfaitement conscience de cette grosse perte mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle a perdu la totalité de ses sentiments, enfin, presque. Elle ne risque pas de sourire de sitôt. Ca fait 10 ans que sont frère essaye de la faire réagir, en vain.

Lee avec des étoiles dans les yeux: 10 ans? J'admire son courage et sa persévérance! Il est l'exemple même de…

Itachi avec une goutte derrière la tête: Si tu le dis, Lee… (Sérieux) Mais récemment, Zenlong a eu un résultat. Tout ce qu'il a réussit à faire en 10 longue années, c'est la faire pleurer tellement elle était émue, même si son regard n'a pas changé. Il a eu sa lueur d'espoir. C'est une histoire assez incroyable il faut dire.

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Comment tu sais tout ça? Tu ne l'as jamais vu.

Itachi: Along me l'a raconté pendant que tu draguais sa sœur.

Sasuke rouge: Je ne draguais pas! On discutait!

Tout le monde intéressé: Et de quoi?

Sasuke: Je lui ai montré toutes les photos de vous dans mon portable en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé.

Naruto horrifié: Quoi? Mais sur la plupart je passe pour un imbécile!

Sasuke: Ca ne change pas de d'habitude.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Naruto qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Soudain, la plupart d'entre eux remarquèrent quelque chose. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et se retournèrent vers Sasuke.

Kiba: Attend…

Lee: Ne nous dit pas que…

Itachi: Tu as aussi…

Shikamaru: Montrez…

Choji: Nos photos!

Sasuke: Bien sûr, pourquoi?

Tout le monde en criant: Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les jours passèrent après cette…discussion. Plus les jours passaient, plus le moment tant attendu arrivait. Les deux jeunes adolescents attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Mais pourquoi attendait-il ce jour avec autant impatience? Pourquoi voulait-il tant se revoir après une seule rencontre?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! J'espère avoir plus de com que pendant les vacances! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux coms:**

**j4m3s-3nd-lily :** Merci, je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de retranscire les sentiments, surtout avec mon manque de vocabulaire qui ne rend pas la tache facile. Sasuke amoureux? Tu le saura bientôt. Tout est possible dans ma fic! Même un Sasuke amoureux! Voilà la suite!

**tipi:** Bon retour!C'est pas grave. Un ouragan? Eh ben! A...C'est vrai que ma fic...elle dois pas être simple à trouver. Merci! Voilà la suite!

Voilà le retour des répliques en italique! Juste un petit coup de téléphone Désolé si je suis passé un peu vite sur certain événement.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 5**

Zenlong marchait d'un pas rapide pour se rendre dans le quartier de sa sœur, Guihu. C'était à peine s'il courait pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement pressé en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, mais il voulait à tout prix voir sa petite sœur le plus vite possible. Il devait tout de même faire attention à ne pas abimer son costume, ni se décoiffer afin d'être présentable devant n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Il devait impérativement être impeccable au départ et à l'arrivée au domaine Li. Sa belle-mère était une femme très pointilleuse quand il s'agissait de faire de bonne impression. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne se changerait qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôtel pour la soirée de ce soir. Cette fois-ci, il devrait partir au Japon avec sa sœur. Oui, au Japon. Il en venait même à se demander s'il rêvait ou pas. Pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Et dire que Guihu allait prendre l'avion, ce qui serait inimaginable pour elle, et pour lui aussi. Sa belle-mère était quand même très gentille malgré ses apparences dure, sévère et froide, même si elle est très à cheval sur les traditions et le comportement devant autrui et surtout, devant elle. Bref, de n'était pas le moment de penser à elle mais à sa sœur. Non seulement elle allait sortir du domaine mais en plus de ça, elle allait sortir du pays. Incroyable! Ce qu'il était impatient de le lui annoncer de vive voix. S'il croyait la conversation qui s'était déroulé il y a environ un mois de cela, la jeune fille serait peut-être déjà très impatiente de sortir du domaine Li qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais au grand jamais elle n'aurai cru un jour qu'elle allait sortir du pays, il en était sûr à 100. C'était déjà un rêve inimaginable que de sortir du domaine alors sortir du pays… Il allait sûrement la surprendre et la voir étonnée. Il ne voulait pas rater une seule déformation, un seul pli sur son visage impassible. Pleurerait-elle de nouveau tellement elle serait émue arrivé au Japon? Afficherait-elle une autre émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas? Y verrait-il une petite étincelle de vie dans ses yeux vide et absent? Seul le moment venu, elle lui donnera la réponse tant attendu.

Il arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée et annonça se présence en toquant à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et entra à l'intérieur, comme à son habitude. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa sœur qui était à la même place qu'à l'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, Guihu n'avait exceptionnellement pas cours afin de se préparer pour la soirée. Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle ne leva pas le nez de son livre et continua sa lecture. Cette fois-ci, elle lisait un roman européen et elle était très concentrée.

Zenlong: Tu es très concentrée aujourd'hui. C'est bien.

Guihu fit comme à son habitude et salua son frère. Ayant l'habitude de ce stupide petit «rituel» quotidien, Zenlong ne disait rien, même si cette altitude l'exaspéré de temps en temps. Il pourrait lui demander d'arrêter mais la dernière fois ça s'était mal passé et il ne voulait plus recommencer cette douloureuse expérience. Sa sœur avait tendance à oublier ce qui se passait quand elle était dans un état second.

Cette fois, il alla s'asseoir directement à côté de sa sœur, sur le canapé, et la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. D'habitude, c'était quand il était à bout qu'il n'en pouvait plus qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-il tant changé en si peu de temps? Ce n'était pas qu'elle était contre tous ces changements positifs mais…mais ce n'était…pas habituel. Et elle avait peur de ce qui était inhabituel.

Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. C'était…étrange… Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras… Pourquoi? Jamais encore son frère n'avait dégagé une telle sensation aussi agréable, aussi douce. Il avait vraiment changé en l'espace de quelque mois. Pourquoi un tel changement? Peut-être était-ce l'arrivé de son bébé qui le rendait ainsi. Son instinct paternel se réveillait sans doute petit à petit.

Il lui parlait d'une voix si douce et si chaleureuse. Ce n'était plus cette voix trompeuse qu'il empruntait pour lui parler mais bien sa vraie voix. Oui, sa véritable voix, celle qui venait de son cœur, celle d'un grand frère qui parlait à sa sœur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ça avant? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer en si peu de temps?

Zenlong: Ce soir… Non…je devrais plutôt dire…dans quelque heure, peut-être même moins, tu sortiras d'ici. Mais en plus de tout cela, tu prendras l'avion et on quittera ce pays pour le Japon pour une nuit. Même si ce n'est que pour une seule et simple nuit, tu sortiras enfin de Hong-Kong pour le Japon, le pays du soleil levant. Ca sera…ta première sortie en avion. La première d'une longue série qui suivra encore plus tard. Fait-moi confiance… Durant les mois suivants, tu vivras comme dans un rêve magnifique, non tu vivras enfin après tout ce temps, même si ce n'est que pour ces soirées bien ennuyeuse. Je te le promets Xiaohu. Ce sera dans aucun doute, les moments les plus heureux de ta vie. Tu vivras enfin paisiblement, sans avoir peur de qui que ce soit. Et très bientôt, j'en suis certain, tu te réveilleras enfin de ce long cauchemar qui dure depuis 10 ans pour le monde qui t'attend de l'autre côté de la grande porte qui t'a toujours semblé si infranchissable. Je serai avec toi lorsque tu te réveilleras de ce long sommeil.

Quitter…le pays? Pour une nuit? Au Japon? Elle n'avait pas rêvé? Il disait vrai? C'était…au-delà de toutes ses folles espérances. Elle allait…sortir du pays… Elle allait…découvrir le monde extérieur. Même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien le sens des paroles énigmatique de son frère, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. S'il disait qu'elle allait être heureuse, alors elle le croyait de toutes ces forces. Il avait si confiance en l'avenir. Elle le devait aussi.

Inconsciemment, Guihu prit la main de son frère qui était sur son épaule dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait sa chaleur. Sa douce chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas encore y croire, non, pas encore. Cette vérité… C'était sans doute un rêve. Oui, un rêve des plus fous. Elle allait sortir du pays pour une nuit… Elle allait se réveiller et réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Même si elle allait être heureuse à l'avenir comme le disait son frère, sortir du pays était si…si incroyable que s'en était devenue irréelle.

Zenlong observait sa sœur. Elle avait fermé ses yeux verts vitreux de couleur jade terne. Elle ressemblait, ainsi, à une jeune fille tout à fait normale vue de l'extérieur, comme si elle dormait profondément, faisant les plus beaux rêves qui soi au monde. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme, sans aucun souci dans sa vie. C'était comme si tous les poids qu'elle avait accumulé durant toutes ces années de souffrances sur son dos s'était envolé d'un seul coup, la rendant plus légère que jamais auparavant. Aucune personne extérieure n'aurait jamais imaginé que Guihu puisse n'avoir aucun sentiment en la voyant ainsi. On aurait tout simplement dit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mais il connaissait la véritable raison de cet acte. C'était sa petite sœur après tout et il était le grand frère. Après avoir été aveugle et égoïste pendant plus de 10 longues années, il commençait enfin à penser à la raison de chaque action que sa sœur faisait. Il connaissait maintenant certaine de ces petites manies. Si elle inclinait toujours sa tête vers le sol, c'était pour ne pas affronter les regards posés sur elle. Si elle ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, c'était pour ne pas dire une chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Et puis… Si elle fermait ses yeux… C'était sans doute qu'elle voulait vérifier si ce qu'il disait était un rêve, une réalité, ou pas.

Zenlong: Ce n'est pas un rêve Xiaohu. C'est bien la réalité, tu ne rêve pas. Tu vas quitter le pays pour la première fois en 10 ans. Même si tu ne fais que remplacer Shefa à ces soirées ennuyeuses, je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin sortir d'ici. Tu te rends compte? Tu passeras environ une demi-année à voyager à travers le monde entier, passant de pays en pays. Tu découvriras plein de choses plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, tu feras plein de nouvelle connaissance. J'ai à présent la clef pour te faire retrouver tes sentiments.

Il regardait droit devant lui, le regard dans le vide. Il n'osait plus regarder le visage de sa sœur les yeux fermés encore longtemps. Cette clef… Cette fameuse clef… C'était quelque chose de si évident cette clef. C'était pourtant si simple à trouver. C'était tellement facile que s'en était presque irréel. La réalité était donc si simple? Alors pourquoi est-ce que les humains se compliquaient toujours la vie quand c'était aussi simple que cela? Il se moquait de lui-même tellement c'était une évidence. Il avait était bien aveugle durant cette décennie.

Zenlong: Tu t'en rends compte? Je l'ai longtemps cherché cette clef mais je l'ai finalement trouvé. Je détiens enfin la clef dans ma main. (En serrant la main de Guihu) Dire que c'était une chose si simple, si insignifiante pour moi mais qui compte énormément pour toi.

Il se maudissait ne pas avoir pu saisir cette clef plutôt. Peut-être que les choses aurait été bien plus simple, bien plus facile que maintenant. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu éviter à sa sœur de souffrir ainsi. Il était si en colère contre lui-même.

Zenlong: Cette clef était sous mon nez depuis tout ce temps et je n'ai rien vu. Quel frère indigne je fais! Je me déteste d'avoir été aussi aveugle et égoïste durant toutes ces années. Je suis sûr que tu as dû me traiter d'imbécile plus d'une fois tellement la réponse que je cherchais était évidente.

Le jeune homme se calma soudainement et respira un bon coup. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver tout seul comme ça après tout ce temps perdu, surtout quand il était en présence de sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas. Il prit l'autre main de sa sœur qui était sur ses cuisses. Il se mit à caresser avec douceur les petites mains qui étaient logées dans les siennes. Depuis quand est-ce que ces mains étaient aussi grandes et fines? Ces mains qui avaient bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. Et dire qu'auparavant, elles étaient si petites, si petites qu'il n'osait même pas les toucher. Elles semblaient si fragiles comparés aux siennes qui étaient si grosses et fortes. Ils avaient toujours eu peur de les briser sous une trop forte pression de ces mains. Et dire qu'elle était si calme, si tranquille. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul tremblement durant tout son discours, ou plutôt monologue. Peut-être qu'elle dormait vraiment, mais c'était assez improbable à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'endormir en pleine journée. Il soupira.

Il se sentit tout à coup si triste en pensant à un avenir très probable, un avenir sans lui…sans elle, chacun construisant une vie de son côté avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un avenir si triste et si joyeux en même temps… Oui, il était si triste de ne pas être lui-même une de ces clefs qui fera sortir Guihu de sa léthargie émotionnelle. Mais si joyeux d'apprendre qu'elle vivra pleinement chaque jour. Il aurait tant voulu être cette clef principale et non pas cette clef secondaire. Mais c'était impossible de changer cela. Il le savait parfaitement bien depuis un mois. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour elle. Et elle, elle ne serait pas éternellement à ses côtés, toujours assise sur cette chaise, à la même place, à l'attendre tous les soirs, entrain de lire un livre. Il le savait. Il avait eu sa chance, une infinité de chance pendant 10 ans. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait pas saisit à temps. Il s'en ai rendu compte trop tard. La place de cette clef n'était plus du tout dans ses mains mais dans celle de la personne qui sera très bientôt sa personne la plus chère au monde. Il le savait. Il allait la perdre un jour ou l'autre. Mais il allait la retrouver encore plus vivante que jamais, et ça, seulement s'il la laissé voler de ses propres ailes, avec ses propres forces, par ses propres moyen. Oui, bien plus vivante que s'il tentait l'impossible pour la retrouver comme autrefois. Ce n'était pas à lui de réveiller ses sentiments enfoui en elle mais à cette personne encore inconnue. Enfin…peut-être pas si inconnu que ça. Si c'était vraiment «lui» la clef alors il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette personne…prendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour aider sa sœur car ce n'était sûrement pas du jour au lendemain qu'il aura des résultats concluant.

Tout cela le rendait si triste. Il se sentait tout à coup…si vieux, si fatigué. Il se sentait aussi…si inutile. Comme ces dernières années auprès d'elle… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la destruction des sentiments extérieur. Il avait été si faible… Si faible devant sa détresse.

Zenlong: Un jour peut-être, je devrais me séparer de cette clef pour ton véritable bonheur. Je demanderai à la personne qui te sera la plus chère au monde de prendre soin de toi et de cette clef. J'espère…qu'il prendra soin de toi et de cette clef si…difficile à saisir mais si facile à trouver. Tu vas enfin pouvoir accéder au bonheur qui t'ai du. Plus jamais, oui, plus jamais personne ne t'en privera. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Désolé d'être si faible. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cette personne pour toi et te voir grandir encore et encore…

Guihu se redressa et rouvrit ses yeux vides et ternes quand elle sentit comme de l'eau tomber et s'écraser sur sa main. Elle releva sa tête vers le visage de son frère et vit qu'il avait laissé une larme s'échapper de son œil gauche. Une seule et unique larme chargé de tant de tristesse et d'impuissance à son égard. Lui qui était habituellement si fort devant elle. Il semblait tout à coup si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle aurait tant voulu le réconforter comme il le faisant si bien avec elle mais comment? Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus se débarrasser de son air absent, pas après tout ce temps passé, pas après tant d'effort pour tout effacer. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu rassurer son frère avec un sourire comme il le faisait si bien rien que pour elle et elle seule. Mais comment faire un sourire? Elle ne se souvenait plus comment faire. Son visage ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait beau en voir jour après jour, encore et encore, à chaque fois plus différent les uns que les autres, dégageant une sensation différente, elle n'arrivait plus à faire bouger le moindre muscle de son visage. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle dessus. C'était devenu pour elle impossible à réaliser.

Après tous ces discours, ce voyage d'une nuit à «l'extérieur», dans ce pays appelé Japon, ce n'était pas un rêve. Non, pas du tout. Elle en était sûre à présent. C'était bien la réalité. La réalité que son frère lui offrait de vivre. Elle ne devait pas le décevoir, surtout pas. Le rêve de son frère…était de la voir revivre. Elle allait tout faire pour ça mais comment? Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement avec son visage impassible. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul pli, une seule déformation. Son visage était comme devenu de la glace. De la glace impossible à faire fondre. Comment réaliser ce qui était impossible?

Mais…pourquoi son frère voulait-il se séparer d'elle? Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. Il ne l'aimait plus? Peut-être que…qu'il serait trop occupé à éduquer son enfant au lieu d'elle. Oui, sans doute. C'était l'arrivé du bébé qui le mettait dans cette état. Mais qui était la fameuse personne la plus chère au monde pour elle? Elle n'en avait pas mis à par son frère alors de quoi parlait-il? Le connaissait-il? Pourquoi était-il si énigmatique?

Zenlong essuya rapidement sa joue pour effacer la trace d'une quelconque larme qui aurait coulé de son œil et regarda sa sœur. Elle avait l'air encore plus perdu que d'habitude. Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un «d'extérieur» qui ne la connaissait pas n'aurait pas pu voir cette différence mais lui, lui, la voyait, cette petite différence. Cette différence si insignifiante. Serait-ce un nouveau miracle qu'il avait la chance de voir avant sa séparation? Sans doute. Chaque jour le rapprochait d'une future séparation. Il essaya de rassurer sa sœur, pour ne plus qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Pour elle, tout cela était si incompréhensible. Même si elle avait toujours était là pour lui, elle ne le comprendrait sûrement pas cette fois ci. Lui seul connaissait la vérité. Il avait parlé de séparation, elle allait penser que c'était de sa faute alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir à tout prix et redevenir le grand frère fort et bienveillant qu'il était. Pour son bien et son avenir, il ne devait pas la faire perdre dans la réflexion inutile.

Zenlong: Je sais bien que…pour l'instant, mes paroles te semblent bien incompréhensibles…mais…je suis sûr que tu les comprendras un jour. Tu comprendras tout le jour où tu le trouveras. Pour l'instant, contente-toi seulement de ne jamais oublier ces nouveaux sentiments qui sont nés en toi. N'oublie jamais à qu'elle point tu as été émue lorsque tu as fait ton premier pas à «l'extérieur» du domaine. N'oublie pas non plus cette irrésistible envie de revoir cette personne que tu as rencontrée sur ce balcon. N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il t'a fait découvrir. Dans les moments les plus difficiles et les plus douloureux, souviens-t-en. D'accord? Ca t'aidera sûrement à tenir le coup quand la pression sera trop forte sur tes épaules. Tu as compris?

Guihu: Oui.

Zenlong: Bien. On va bientôt partir alors prends quelque affaire avec toi et surtout n'oublie pas ta robe de ce soir. Juste après la soirée, on reprendra tout de suite l'avion. Je te laisse, je reviendrai te chercher plus tard.

Zenlong embrassa sa sœur sur le front et se leva. Il rencontra une domestique dans la cour et lui demanda de préparer les affaires de mademoiselle. Il sortit ensuite pour aller préparer ses propres affaires et dire au revoir à sa chère femme.

Vers midi, dans une cour de récré, plusieurs garçons étaient cachés quelque part pour échapper à certaines personnes. Ils semblaient être cachés derrière un buisson et chuchotèrent afin de ne pas être repéré. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, sur le qui-vive, scrutant chaque coin de la cour, prêt à courir au moindre signe de vie de «l'ennemi».

Naruto: Sasuke…t'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ici?

Sasuke donna un coup derrière la tête de Naruto. Celui-ci gémit de douleur silencieusement. Il ne fallait pas signaler leur présence à «l'ennemi». Il devait être discret.

Sasuke: Imbécile! Si je savais qu'on ne risquerait rien, on ne serait pas sur nos gardes et caché dans un buisson à cet instant! Les filles…

Shikamaru: …Quelle galère!

Neji: Ca résume bien la situation.

Choji: Pourquoi moi aussi je dois me cacher? Elles ne me chercheront jamais, et Lee non plus. C'est le fan club de Sasuke après tout.

Lee en pleurant des larmes chaudes: Sakura…pourquoi es-tu une fan de Sasuke?

Gaara: Car si elles vous trouvent, elles vont vous obliger à leurs dire où nous sommes.

Shino: Exact, et à ce moment là, on aura plus aucune intimité.

Kankuro: Surtout que deux d'entre elles sont ninja. Je parle bien sûr de Sakura Haruno et d'Ino Yamanaka. Mais bon, c'est vrai que Tenten poursuit de temps en temps Neji, qu'Hinata n'ose pas aller vers son cousin inconnu et qui essaye de rendre Akamaru, qui a retrouver la taille d'un chien normal, à Kiba et que Temari passe encore tout son temps à se disputer avec Shikamaru mais…bref. Ca doit être un peu dur d'échapper aux filles qu'on aime… Enfin…je veux dire que vous aimez. Je ne suis pas dans le même cas que vous à part ma sœur qui ne se souvient même pas que je suis son petit frère mais…

Voix: Yo les jeunes!

Les garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir Hatake Kakashi, leur professeur de français accroupie derrière eux avec sa tête d'épouvantail. Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs? Il était professeur alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la salle des professeurs? Pourquoi était-il dans les buissons avec eux?

Kakashi: Faite aussi une place pour Iruka, il arrive. Anko le pourchasse pour une raison que j'ignore.

Lee en pleurant des larmes chaudes: Même elles, elles ont perdu la mémoire. Pauvre sensei!

Sai en souriant: Oui. Anko-sensei est devenue encore plus folle qu'avant d'après Naruto, Shizune s'est plongée dans le travail et poursuit Kakashi-sensei avec des seringues, dont on ne peut identifier la taille, pour on ne sait quelle raison et pour finir Kurenai-sensei a été tellement choqué par la mort d'Asuma-sensei qu'elle est devenue très dépressive, enfin, au début, a tout oublié de son petit ami et se demande encore qui peut bien être le géniteur de son enfant.

Voix hystérique: Les voilà! Ils sont là! Kya!

Naruto effrayé: Non! Les voilà! Courrez! Chacun pour soi! On se retrouve en classe si on est vivant!

Naruto se retourna pour voir ses coéquipiers et ne vit personne derrière lui. Il dirigea son regard plus loin et vit que les autres étaient déjà très loin devant, sauvant leur peaux des griffes ce des furies qu'étaient les filles, le fan club de Sasuke. Ses amis avaient osé l'oublier, le laisser derrière, sauvant leur peau. Et la solidarité, il la connaissait? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le plus important été d'abord de sauver sa peau et les filles n'étaient plus très loin. Il fallait courir s'il voulait revenir vivant en cours. Il courut le plus vite possible tout en criant.

Naruto: Bande de traitre! Attendez-moi! Je ne veux pas mourir!

Voilà une journée tout à fait normale pour les «beaux gosses» du lycée de Konoha. Il passait leur temps à courir pour fuir des furies et revenir en vie après les cours était devenu un quotidien des plus normales pour eux, même si c'était dangereux. Echapper aux filles était bien plus dangereux qu'une mission de rang S.

Après une journée assez exténuante, Sasuke s'écroula sur le canapé du salon. Il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux que son frère Itachi le réveilla d'une façon assez brutale.

Itachi: Prépare-toi, on va bientôt partir Sasuke.

Sasuke: Pas envi. Je veux dormir.

Itachi un sourire en coin: Dans ce cas, je me vois mal dire à Guihu que tu n'as pas voulu la voir ce soir. Elle va croire que tout ce que t'as dit était du vent. Along vient de m'appeler. Il avait l'air assez énervé sur le fait que tu fréquente sa sœur mais bon, j'ai quand même réussit à le calmer. Il y avait eu du progrès du côté de Guihu depuis votre rencontre mais si tu ne veux pas…

Soudain, Sasuke se leva du canapé et fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour se préparer à la soirée. Guihu… Avec tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée, il l'avait complètement oublié! Il avait pensé à elle durant tout le mois. Il avait pensé à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire découvrir mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il la reverrait ce soir. Il avait attendu un mois. Quel idiot il faisait. Elle était devenue le sujet la plus importante de ses pensées mais il avait osé l'oublier ce soir. Justement ce soir, il était vraiment un imbécile.

Une fois prêt, il monta dans la limousine avec son frère et soupira. Encore un peu et ils étaient en retard. Avec tout ça, il était encore plus fatigué de sa journée mais il allait tenir le coup et ça, grâce au chocolat qui lui apportera du sucre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis le drame, il mangeait du chocolat. Bien sûr, chez les garçons, il y avait bien autres choses, mais toujours des sucreries…sauf Naruto toujours aussi fan de ramen.

Itachi en levant un sourcil: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sasuke: Je reprends des forces, ça ne se voit pas? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un mort vivant devant elle. Tu sais très bien que depuis qu'on est ici, je ne mange pratiquement que du chocolat.

Itachi: Ca ne va pas, non? Le chocolat, ça colle aux dents et après, tu pu du bec. Alors range moi ça tout de suite. Je ne veux pas avoir honte de toi. Déjà que t'es pas un cadeau…

Sasuke: Toi non plus tu n'es pas un cadeau. Et puis, pour la mauvaise haleine, parle pour toi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Dis ça aux filles qui me poursuivent toute la journée.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence qui soit. Non seulement ils avaient faillit partir en retard de chez eux, mais en plus, il y avait des embouteillages. Ils allaient vraiment arriver en retard à cette soirée. Et bien sûr, qui dit retard, dit excuse auprès des autres personnes présentes qui ont été invité là-bas. Résultat, Sasuke allait devoir attendre encore longtemps avant d'aller parler avec Guihu.

Assise tout seule sur le balcon, une jeune fille sirotait tranquillement sa boisson depuis un moment déjà. Elle attendait depuis déjà plus d'une heure, assise sur ce banc, entrain d'observer la nuit se refléter dans le lac à travers les barreaux du balcon. Elle était là, à attendre toute seule ici que le temps passe, qu'une certaine personne vienne lui parler… Une heure déjà… Pourquoi semblait-elle si impatiente? Pourquoi attendait-elle? Elle le savait pourtant. Jamais personne ne souhaiterait la revoir alors qu'elle est dans cet état. Elle le savait mais elle attendait là quand même, toute seule sur ce balcon. Jamais une personne saine d'esprit ne s'intéresserait à elle, pas à une coquille vide qui semblait n'avoir aucune âme. Pourquoi espérait-elle que ce jeune homme lui apprenne plein d'autre chose sur le monde? Pourquoi voulait-elle tant entendre sa voix, le revoir? Jamais elle n'avait été dans cet état… Si… Si, une fois… Il y a déjà fort longtemps…à une époque lointaine… Elle l'avait attendu… Elle l'avait attendu jour après jour… Mais il n'était jamais revenu… Elle ne l'avait jamais revu… Et cette fois…c'était la même chose. La même chose que cette époque lointaine.

Soudain, Guihu entendit comme un souffle très irrégulier derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Cette personne était appuyée contre le mur pour retrouver son équilibre et son souffle. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Cette personne semblait vraiment très essoufflée, elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré. C'était comme si elle avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mais malgré tout, elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. C'était peut-être qu'un inconnu qui passait par là. Mais des bruits de pas se rapprochaient lentement vers elle, dans un rythme assez irrégulier. C'était pour elle que cette personne avait couru? Non…impossible…personne ne viendrait pour elle, comme cette fois là, comme ce jour lointain. Elle aura beau attendre, personne ne se déplacerait pour elle.

Voix: Excuse-moi du retard. Il y a eu un problème au niveau de la circulation. J'aurai voulu arriver plus tôt mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Guihu ne sourcilla même pas en entendant cette voix, les muscle de son visage refusait de bouger, comme d'habitude. Mais pourtant, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était si surprise. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. C'était la même que celle de la dernière fois. Le seul qui était venu lui parler de tout, sauf des affaires et des relations entre famille, cherchant à trouver un fiancé dans un bon partie. Alors il était vraiment venu la voir? Pour elle? Il avait aussi couru jusqu'à s'en couper le souffle pour elle? Il s'excusait à elle? C'était si…improbable. Elle ne se retourna pourtant pas au son de cette voix et continua à siroter sa boisson comme précédemment. Elle sentit bientôt une présence à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sasuke assit à côté d'elle.

Il essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle pendant quelque minute. Il manquait vraiment d'exercice, tout ça à cause du manque de mission intéressante et d'entraînement. Son seul exercice de la journée se résumait à revenir vivant des cours en semant ses groupies. Ses entraînements… Ca ne servait plus à rien. Ca ne servait à rien dans ce monde. Même s'il continuait encore et encore, devenant de plus en plus fort, à quoi ça servait-il? Il n'avait plus de village à protéger.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit une respiration normal, il n'osa pas remonter son regard vers la jeune fille en face. Pourquoi? Il avait peut-être peur d'affronter son regard vide et inexpressif…. Il avait peut-être peur de voir…qu'elle lui en voulait d'être en retard, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler. C'était vrai que…il n'avait pas vraiment entendu le son de sa voix la dernière fois mais il savait une chose. Elle s'intéressait à lui quand il parlait du monde. C'était la première fille à vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais après tout, de quoi avait-il peur? Il était un ninja… Il avait affronté des ennemies bien plus fortes que lui… Et avec tout ça, il avait peur de la réaction d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine… En fait…c'était avec ces yeux là, ces yeux inexpressifs, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait une chance avec elle ou pas. Mais une chance à quoi? Surement celle de devenir son ami, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de question lui torturait l'esprit?

Sasuke: Excuse-moi du retard. J'aurai vraiment voulu arriver plus tôt.

Guihu: Ce n'est rien.

Le silence retomba sur le balcon. Sasuke ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Pourtant, il y avait pensé à tout ce qu'il dirait durant tout le mois passé alors pourquoi était-il muet à l'heure venue? Il avait tout préparé dans sa tête mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

Il osa enfin rencontrer ses yeux vert vitreux avec ses yeux noirs et sentit soudainement une petite bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, une légère petite rougeur sur ses joues. Mais rien de bien important d'après lui, juste une petite bouffée de chaleur dû au fait qu'il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'une robe dans un style un peu européen de couleur bleu ciel. Elle avait des manches courtes et sa robe descendait jusqu'au cheville. Peu importait ce qu'elle portait, elle était magnifique.

Soudain, il se souvint qu'il avait une tablette de chocolat entamé dans la poche et décida d'engager la discussion une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas de ce silence, ni arrêter de la contempler mais il lui avait dis qu'il lui ferait découvrir plein de chose.

Sasuke: Tu as déjà mangé du chocolat?

Guihu: Non.

Sasuke: Allez, je vais t'en fait gouter.

Sasuke prit sa tablette qui était dans sa poche, en cassa un petit morceau et le donna à Guihu qui ne savait pas si elle le prenait ou pas. Elle n'avait pas bougé et fixa le morceau dans la main du brun.

Sasuke: Allez, c'est très bon, goûte. Moi, je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Sasuke prit la main de Guihu dans la sienne, frissonnant un peu au passage, et lui mit le morceau de chocolat dans la main. Ensuite, il l'encouragea du regard et la jeune fille remonta sa main jusque devant sa bouche et l'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre la cible. Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle croqua et mangea le morceau de chocolat pendant que le ninja attendait le verdict. Elle ne devait pas manger grand-chose chez elle pour ne pas savoir ce qu'était le chocolat.

Une fois avalée, Guihu ouvrit sa bouche pour donner sa réponse à Sasuke qui attendait toujours. Pourquoi attendait-il cette réponse avec autant d'impatience? Ce n'était que du chocolat après tout. Son chocolat préféré, c'était vrai, mais que du chocolat. Ca y est, elle allait prononcer un mot.

Guihu: Je ne déteste pas.

Sasuke en souriant: Tu vois. Moi, j'adore ça.

Pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle ne détestait pas ça? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais elle ne détestait pas non plus. Elle était encore plus étrange qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Il fut soudain interrompu par une sonnerie.

Sasuke: Excuse-moi. Je réponds et je suis à toi. (Au téléphone) Allo?

Naruto excité: S_asuke! Ca y est! J'ai 16 ans!_

Sasuke irrité: Tu m'appelles juste pour ça? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre quelque heure?

Naruto: _Non! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir tellement je suis excité._

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Plus excité que d'habitude?

Naruto boudeur: _C'est méchant Sasuke_!

Sasuke: Je suis occupé là, alors on en reparlera plus tard.

Naruto coquin: _T'es avec une fille? _

Sasuke rouge: Naruto!

Naruto en riant: _Bon, je m'excuse, voilà. On se revoit en cours._

Sasuke irrité: Ouais…

Sasuke raccrocha son portable et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il se retourna ensuite vers Guihu qui finissait sa boisson. Elle regardait le jardin, et en particulier, le lac qui reflétait le ciel. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Naruto, sinon, il aurait été très embarrassé. Qui aurait cru que Sasuke Uchiwa serait embarrait à cause d'une fille. Et justement, cette fille s'appelait Huang Guihu et elle était assise juste à côté de lui.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture à tous!

Tout commença ce soir là

Chapitre 6

Voilà déjà 6 mois que Guihu et Sasuke s'étaient rencontrés sur ce balcon à Hong-Kong lors d'une soirée. Voilà déjà 6 mois… 6 long mois passé à très vitesse fulgurante, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent vraiment. Voilà déjà bien 6 mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, toujours au même endroit, à cet endroit, sur le même balcon, sur celui du troisième balcon à partir de l'entrée, au moins une à deux fois par mois, parfois bien plus à leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux…mais seulement lorsque c'était pour des cas vraiment exceptionnels comme des anniversaires ou autres choses de ces genres là. C'était toujours sur le même balcon, sur ce même troisième balcon à partir de la porte d'entrée, même si c'était dans des pays différent, lors des soirées de gala, de charité et de réception en tout genre dans ce monde magique fantastique et inimaginable. Ces 6 derniers mois avaient vraiment été un moment de grand bonheur pour ces deux là. Oui, un vrai moment de pur bonheur pour ces deux jeunes adolescents, heureux d'être là, sur ce balcon qui était si significatif pour eux. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, ce soir-là était leur dernière soirée ensemble.

Guihu était accoudée sur la balustrade du balcon magnifiquement bien décorée, une boisson non-alcoolisée était entre ses mains, posée sur le bord de la rambarde. Une légère brise soufflait sur son visage, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient de son chignon. Elle fixa le jardin rempli de fleur multicolore, plus belle les unes que les autres, devant elle. Elle les fixait sans cligner des yeux, avec des yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs et indifférents, sans vraiment les voir réellement. Elle pouvait aussi sentir ce parfum si doux qui se dégageait de ces fleurs. Ce parfum si enivrant qui venait lui chatouiller les narines à chaque seconde de la nuit étincelante. Ces fleurs étaient éclairées par la pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux ce soir là, les mettant très bien en valeur, offrant un magnifique spectacle pour cette dernière soirée.

Pour cette toute dernière soirée en sa compagnie sur ce balcon empli de souvenir… Pour cette toute derrière soirée à «l'extérieur» du domaine avec lui… Pour cette toute dernière fois qu'elle le revoyait…lui et seulement lui… C'était la toute dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds en dehors du domaine Li. Pour cette dernière fois si triste mais si joyeuse en même temps, elle avait revêtit la même robe verte de style chinoise que sa première soirée en compagnie de Sasuke, à cet endroit précis. Elle s'était aussi coiffée de la même manière que la première fois… Cette simple robe verte, mettant en valeur la couleur de ses yeux ternes, était chargée de merveilleux et doux souvenirs en sa compagnie si agréable, de ses nouveaux sentiments inconnus nouvellement découvert et d'espoir qui était né de ces rencontres… Tout cela grâce à lui, grâce à cet homme ici présent, Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle voulait absolument… Oui, elle voulait absolument profiter de cette dernière occasion, de cette dernière soirée pour lui dire ses adieux convenablement. Elle ne voulait pas répéter la même erreur que par le passé. La même erreur que par ce passé si douloureux et amer qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle voulait… Elle voulait couper tous ses liens avec lui, avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'importance à ses yeux, afin de ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement, afin qu'elle ne souffre plus inutilement, sur ce même balcon, dans ce même hôtel, dans cette ville nommé Hong-Kong. Elle voulait… Elle voulait…profiter de sa dernière soirée sur ce même balcon qui avait assisté…à leur rencontre… Elle voulait profiter de sa dernière soirée sur ce même balcon qui…assistera aussi à leur séparation.

Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas que c'était sa dernière soirée en compagnie de Guihu. Il avait toujours le même costume que les fois précédentes, ne se souciant de rien à part du moment présent en la compagnie de la jeune fille. Il s'était installé à côté d'elle, accoudé lui aussi sur cette balustrade qui les soutenait, suspendu au dessus du magnifique jardin d'un des plus célèbres hôtels de Hong-Kong. Ils étaient sur leur premier balcon. Ce premier balcon qui avait assisté à leur amitié naissante. Ils étaient si près mais en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre. Mais il souriait depuis le début de la soirée. Ne se doutant de rien. C'était un sourire radieux accroché à ses lèvres, uniquement réservé à Huang Guihu, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur ainsi et à personne d'autre qu'elle. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être là, debout, à ses côtés, auprès d'elle. Il ressentait sa douce présence dans chaque millimètre carré de son corps, de sa peau, de son être, sur ce balcon chargé de souvenir joyeux. Ils étaient sur ce balcon qui avait assisté à leur rencontre, à leur amitié naissante, à la naissance de nouveau sentiment à son égard… Ils étaient sur leur balcon à eux, rien qu'à eux.

Il savait que la jeune fille aux yeux verts aimait aussi sa compagnie, tout comme lui il aimait sa compagnie à ses côtés à chacune de leur rencontre. Il le savait parfaitement bien…grâce à son cœur qui lui dictait chacune de ses actions… Il y avait des tas de signes qui ne le trompaient pas, du moins, il l'espérait. Par exemple, pas une seule fois, Guihu n'était arrivée en retard à leur rendez-vous habituel, jamais, pas même d'une seconde. Elle l'attendait toujours là, assise sur ce banc ou bien accoudé sur la balustrade, sur ce balcon, le dos tourné à l'entrée, à regarder le paysage, à boire sa boisson, à l'attendre, même s'il arrivait en retard de temps à autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, elle l'attendait toujours là.

Mais pourtant, ce soir-là, ce soir qui semblait si ordinaire, si semblable aux autres mais si spécial en même temps, elle lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois de sa propre initiative, la première et dernière fois de sa propre initiative. Tout c'était passé comme d'habitude pourtant… La soirée touchait à sa fin, à une heure tardive de la nuit. Ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps pour parler. Une nuit si longue et si merveilleuse mais qui semblait si courte, les coupant toujours en pleine conversation, enfin, dans son monologue plutôt. Guihu n'avait jamais vraiment ouvert la bouche pour parler à chaque nuit passé ensemble. Elle avait toujours été comme muette face à lui. Pouvait-elle aligner des mots pour en faire des phrases? Pourtant, il sentait bien qu'elle buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il le sentait très bien. Il savait qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, qu'ils se séparaient. Ils auraient tant voulu que le temps s'arrête à chaque fois que la fin se faisait sentir pour les séparer pour une durée indéterminée. Ils avaient toujours appréhendé la fin de leur «rendez-vous» nocturne mais ils passaient d'excellente soirée tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, sans jamais personne pour venir les déranger, sur leur balcon à eux, quand ils étaient ensemble.

Tout avait été comme d'habitude, tout avait été parfaitement habituel. Rien n'était venu gâcher leur rendez-vous, rien de gênant, rien d'humiliant, rien n'était de travers ou bien de désagréable… Rien, absolument rien. Mais pourtant, elle avait prononçait ces mots…ces mots qui lui faisaient si mal. Ces mots qui l'avaient frappé de plein fouet, ces mots qui l'avait poignardé par derrière, lui ouvrant une brèche si grande et si profonde au cœur qu'elle était devenue impossible à soigner, à refermer. Une blessure mortelle, le tuant à petit feu, debout à côté d'elle, face à son indifférence, face à ces yeux vide inexpressif. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tout partagé, absolument tout. Elle l'avait dit…sans détour ni rien, sans regret ni remord. Ils allaient…se séparer…pour toujours… Etait-ce la vérité? Elle allait se séparer de lui si facilement? Sans rien lui dire d'autre ou lui expliquer la raison de cette décision si brusque? Rien? Sans ajouter un seul mot? Pas même une excuse? Il avait été tellement choqué par...cette douloureuse révélation qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire devant elle. Elle avait dit tout cela avec tant de…froideur et sans aucune émotion. Elle était allée droit au but, sur son ton habituel, complètement détaché de ce monde, sans aucune tristesse, son regard terne toujours aussi vide de sentiment, sans même détourner ses yeux du jardin, les yeux à demi-clos, pas une larme ne coulait signifiant la gravité de ses paroles, sans même lui lancer un seul regard en biais, ni une voix étouffée… C'était à croire qu'elle ne souffrait pas de leur séparation prochaine.

Dans une heure, même pas, ils allaient se séparer définitivement, pour toujours. Ils ne se reverraient plus. Et elle? Elle ne réagissait pas, comme si elle se fichait complètement de le revoir ou pas. Lui, il souffrait énormément de ne plus la voir, de ne plus lui parler et elle? Souffrait-elle aussi? C'était si difficile de lire en elle, de lire dans son cœur. Mais lui, lui, il avait mal au cœur, si mal au cœur. Ce maudit cœur qui le serrait comme jamais…comme s'il était lacéré. C'était à lui couper le souffle, l'étouffant à chaque seconde qui passait. Il lui faisait si mal qu'il en tremblait, serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il ravala sa colère monté soudainement et qui risquait d'éclater s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait perdu toute la notion des choses. Ses poings seraient bientôt en sang s'il ne réagissait pas plus vite. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi…trahi par elle. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle comme cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passés entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ce lien profond qui s'était établie dans leur corps entre eux au fil des mois, des rencontres, des discussions diverses et variés… Allait-il se briser comme cela, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit? Etait-ce si fragile? Sur un simple mot, une simple phrase de sa part? Ce lien se briserait-il aussi facilement? N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire pour le conserver? Elle ne le savait sans doute pas mais…elle avait prit une place très importante dans son cœur. Une place si importante qu'elle n'était réservée que pour elle, rien que pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus la revoir, lui parler. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Jamais.

Il réussit enfin à prononcer un mot, avec un ton douloureux. Le plus douloureux qu'il ait jamais eu à prononcer de sa vie. Il n'osait plus la regarder droit dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Tout avait changé avec une phrase, leur amitié, leur relation, leur entente, leur souvenir. Tout avait changé…absolument tout. Avec une simple phrase qu'elle avait prononcé comme si de rien n'était, sur son ton détaché. Il ne pouvait plus… Il ne voulait plus… Il ne voulait plus jamais affronter ce regard indifférent, sans sentiments ni émotion, ce regard vide. Il ne voulait plus voir qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle. Il ne le voulait pas… Il ne le voulait plus! Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait plus! Rien du tout! Absolument rien! Il ne comprenait plus ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait plus rien comprendre! Il…il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale qui soit. C'était le trou noir…

Sasuke: Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends plus du tout… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi ça serait…ta dernière soirée ce soir? Notre dernière rencontre? A nous! Nos dernières paroles échangées…sur notre balcon? Notre balcon, tu entends? Pourquoi? C'est notre balcon. Notre premier balcon…alors pourquoi ça serait aussi notre dernier balcon? On s'entend à merveille…non? Tu ne penses pas ça? C'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait autant parler, c'est la première fois tout court… Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi doit-on se séparer sur une simple phrase…aussi vide et dénuée de sens?

Guihu: Ma belle-sœur retrouvera sa place auprès de mon frère. Je n'ai plus lieu d'être ici.

Sasuke: Ca ne répond pas à ma question ça. Pourquoi…doit-on se séparer? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? J'ai mal agit envers toi? Dis-le-moi… Je t'en pris… Dis-moi pourquoi on doit se réparer? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir te revoir! Ca ne peut pas être notre dernière rencontre! Ca ne se peut pas! Pas après tout ces moments passés ensemble. Impossible!

Guihu: Il n'y a rien à faire. Je remplaçais tout simplement ma belle-sœur. Mon…mon moment de liberté se termine ce soir… C'était déjà prévu depuis longtemps. C'était déjà prévu depuis le depuis, dès que l'on s'est rencontré, on devait se séparer.

Sasuke était en colère. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser ce genre d'excuse pour se séparer de lui? Il frappa rageusement la rambarde devant lui. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas que Guihu avait sursauté quand il avait frappé la pierre froide et blanche. Une lueur de peur s'était installée dans ses yeux verts avant de disparaître aussi rapidement.

Sasuke: Je ne veux pas! Seulement parce que tu remplaces ta belle-sœur, on ne doit plus jamais se revoir? Je trouve ça stupide! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? On est vraiment obligé de se séparer? Pour toujours?

Guihu: Oui.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était si en colère… Si en colère contre elle qui voulait mettre fin à… à leur relation qui n'avait même pas commencé! Si en colère contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir la garder près de lui… Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant face à cette situation. Il aurait tant voulu…la garder pour toujours auprès de lui. Il voulait continuer à la voir, à lui parler, à lui faire découvrir des centaines et des centaines de choses différentes.

Sasuke: Mais c'est complètement stupide! Tu vas te laisser faire? Tu vas les laisser te priver de liberté? On ne peut pas se revoir en dehors des cours, dans un moment de temps libre? Je prendrai l'avion si c'est nécessaire! Je veux te voir! Je veux continuer à te voir! Dis-moi que je peux faire quelque chose!

Guihu: Il n'y a rien à faire.

Sasuke désespéré: Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? Demander la permission à ton frère? Parler auprès de ta mère? Il n'y a rien à faire?

Guihu: Non.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il explosa littéralement. Il laissa sa colère éclater devant elle, peut importe ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle s'en fichait, non? Elle se fichait de ne plus le revoir, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser libre court à sa colère? Ses yeux devinrent subitement rouges sang, montrant ses Sharingan. Sa voix si forte lui criait dessus. Il la prit par les bras, l'empoignant de toutes ces forces, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, la secouant comme un prunier en lui criant des pourquoi. Il voulait une excuse plausible, une petite excuse plausible. C'était trop demandé? Mais s'il avait su plus tôt la réaction que Guihu aurait, jamais il n'aurait éclaté ainsi devant elle.

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Répond! Dis-moi pourquoi!

Soudain, sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était monté en lui en voyant l'état second de Guihu, ses yeux redevinrent noirs, désactivant ses Sharingan. Il était…stupéfait. Elle tremblait… Elle avait peur… Elle avait peur de lui. Il lui avait fait peur. Il l'avait effrayé, terrorisé. Elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces, en continuant de trembler de peur… Ses yeux habituellement si vides étaient remplis d'une peur démesurée. Elle reculait lentement, s'éloignant de lui à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Chacun des pas qu'elle faisait lui apportait une nouvelle douleur. Elle voulait vraiment s'éloigner de lui. Il ne la méritait pas… Voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle ils devaient se séparer. Il ne la méritait pas…jamais. Elle était trop bien pour lui malgré son état de léthargie émotionnelle. Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se cogna à une rambarde derrière elle. Elle fixait toujours Sasuke. Elle le fixait avec peur et finit par s'écrouler lourdement par terre. Elle était à présent accroupie dans un coin du balcon et pleurait. Elle avait peur de lui… Elle avait si peur de lui. Elle se protégeait. Elle se protégeait de lui. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre prononcer un seul mot. Ca lui faisait si mal. Il avait mal réagit. Il avait été trop loin. Il avait fait peur à la seule femme qu'il…

Guihu: Pardon! Excusez-moi! Ne me frappez pas! S'il vous plait! Pardonnez-moi! Je ne recommencerai plus! Pardon! Je ne recommencerai plus!

Sasuke: Je… Guihu… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je…

Voix: Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle tu ne peux plus la revoir, Sasuke.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers la voix qui venait de parler, détachant ses yeux de la silhouette de Guihu, et vit Zenlong et Itachi dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre. Depuis quand étaient-ils là ces deux là? Pourquoi étaient-ils là d'ailleurs? Ils les espionnaient? Il vit ensuite son frère se diriger vers lui et poser une main sur son épaule alors que le deuxième se dirigea vers la fille qu'il avait effrayé par mégarde. Il vit ensuite de plus âgé des Huang essayer de calmer la jeune fille petit à petit, lui répétant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. C'était une tâche assez difficile à réaliser mais pas impossible. Il semblait avoir de l'expérience dans la matière. Elle se calma petit à petit.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui avait rendu Guihu dans cet état? Lui? On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle était prête à se jeter dans le vide pour mettre fin à sa souffrance. C'est vrai qu'en montrant ses Sharingan, il avait été un peu fort mais de là à la mettre dans cet état…

Sasuke: Que…

Itachi: Je te l'avais dit. Elle ne ressent qu'un seul sentiment. Elle a perdu tous les autres mais un seul subsiste encore. Il résiste à sa disparition prochaine.

Sasuke: …

Itachi: Ce sentiment est la peur, Sasuke. La seule chose qu'elle est capable de ressentir est la peur.

Sasuke ne savait plus du tout quoi dire une fois de plus. Il était perdu. Il était complètement largué par tout ça, par les derniers évènements, de Guihu qui ne ressentait que de la peur. Et cette peur était à son égard. Il avait osé lui faire du mal, lui faire peur. Il était vraiment impardonnable. Il avait osé faire peur, à elle… Comment la regarder de nouveau en face? Il n'oserait plus jamais se mettre en colère contre elle. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle mais comment garder la face devant elle? Il lui avait fait peur. Il vit ensuite Zenlong se relever, avec sa sœur agrippée dans ses bras. Il se sentit presque soulagé de la voir de nouveau avec les yeux vides, avec une irrésistible envi de la prendre dans ses bras. Toute trace de peur avait disparut de son visage, de ses yeux. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Elle était toujours accrochée à son frère mais plus autant que tout à l'heure.

Zenlong: J'ai réussit à la calmer mais un conseil. Ne perds plus jamais ton sang-froid devant elle, compris? Elle a peur de tous ceux qui se mettent en colère. En particulier des adultes qui ont une autorité sur elle et ceux qu'elle connaît, ou plutôt, qu'elle…chérit, même si on ne le voit pas. Profite bien de ton temps passé avec elle, surtout si c'est la dernière fois que vous vous voyez.

Sasuke en baissant la tête: Désolé…

Zenlong: Je te laisse terminer votre dernière soirée. Dans quelque instant, elle va reprendre ses esprits et oublier que tu lui as crié dessus. Saisis ta chance pour tout finir en beauté et pour n'avoir aucun regret.

Sasuke en baissant la tête: Bien…

Zenlong s'avança avec Guihu dans ses bras. Il plaça ensuite sa sœur dans les bras de l'Uchiwa et partit avec Itachi. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur avec un individu tel que lui mais il était le premier…oui, le premier de l'âge de sa sœur qui ait réussit à lui faire perdre son expression vide habituel. Elle avait réagit face à la colère de Sasuke alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas du tout de la même manière avec les autres personnes du domaine Li. Ce jeune homme était étonnant. En quelque rencontre seulement, il avait réussit à se faire une place dans le cœur de sa sœur. Il partit le cœur plus léger et alla se cacher avec son ami pas loin du balcon, sans que Sasuke ne le sache. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

Sasuke: Excuse-moi Guihu.

Guihu: Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

Sasuke en pensant: C'est vrai que d'après Zenlong, Guihu ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'était passé… (A haute voix) Je m'excuse car je devrais plutôt profiter de notre dernière soirée plutôt que de te demander le pourquoi du comment.

Guihu: …

Sasuke tourna Guihu vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'il faisait ça. Il la serra contre lui avec douceur mais avec tant de force en même temps, mettant tous ses sentiments dans cette étreinte. Après quelque minute, il la lâcha et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait gêner, mais pourquoi? Lui qui était si sûr de lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait un peu rougit et avait du mal à maintenir son regard dans le sien.

Sasuke: Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…c'est sans doute ma dernière chance de te l'avouer.

Guihu: …

Sasuke: C'est sincère, crois moi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour une fille avant toi. Tu es la première à me faire autant d'effet.

Guihu: …

Sasuke: Je…je t'aime Guihu.

Sasuke…l'aimait? Il lui avait bien dit…«Je t'aime» à l'instant? A elle? Huang Guihu? A elle qui ne ressentait plus de sentiments? A elle qui ne savait que montrer de l'indifférence sur son visage? A elle qui ne pouvait pas faire bouger le moindre muscle de son visage? Comment pouvait-il l'aimer? Etait-ce réel? Ou était-ce un rêve? Elle se le demandait. Comment connaître la vérité? Elle ne méritait pas autant d'attention et de sentiment alors pourquoi? Pourquoi l'aimait-il à ce point? Pourquoi le lui dire alors qu'ils allaient se séparer? Pourquoi les faire souffrir inutilement avec ces mots? Et puis…il la regardait avec un air paniqué. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il aussi paniqué? Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal?

Sasuke: Je…je t'ai encore fait pleurer, excuse-moi! Je…

Guihu: Je…pleure?

Sasuke se calma soudainement et parut très surprit. Elle n'avait pas conscience…qu'elle était entrain de pleurer? Elle ne le savait pas? Comment pouvait-on ne pas sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues?

Sasuke surpris: Tu…tu ne le savais pas?

Guihu: C'est comme…la première…que je suis sortie du domaine… Mes larmes coulent toutes seules…

Sasuke repensa à ce qu'avait dit Itachi. Il lui avait dit que Guihu avait pleuré parce qu'elle était émue quand elle était sortie de chez elle pour la première fois. Alors là…elle pleurait parce qu'elle était émue? Même si ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'expression, elle pleurait quand même. Il l'avait ému rien qu'en lui disant un «Je t'aime»? C'était vrai? Ca voulait peut-être dire que…qu'il avait une chance avec elle. Il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire de toutes ses forces à ce dernier espoir. C'était sa dernière soirée après tout.

Sasuke: Est-ce que…tu m'aimes aussi? Guihu?

Guihu: Je ne sais pas…ce que l'on ressent…

Voix: Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je viens récupérer ma sœur.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour voir Zenlong avancer vers eux. Venir la chercher? La soirée était déjà finit? Mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler.

Zenlong: Tu viens Xiaohu, je dois te présenter quelqu'un avant que la soirée se termine. Je lui ai promis une danse avec toi. J'espère que tu te souviens de tes cours de danse. Tu ne lui marcheras pas sur les pieds, hein?

Guihu suivit son grand frère, qui lui essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir en même temps, sans lancer un seul regard en direction de Sasuke. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas regardé? Comment devait-il prendre…cette nouvelle froideur à son égard? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas refusé de rencontrer cette personne? Et même…de danser avec lui! Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas! Il allait…enfin connaître la vérité, il était si motivé… Pourquoi est-ce que Zenlong venu la chercher en plein milieu de leur déclaration mutuelle? Pour…danser avec un inconnu. Seulement ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Elle était entrain de gaspiller leur dernier instant ensemble. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait, qu'il se parlait, qu'il pouvait se déclarer. Même si elle écoutait son frère, elle devait quand même apprendre à répondre. Il respira un coup et essaya de se calmer un moment. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait qu'une seul et unique réponse possible connaissant son caractère. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Non, elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Il la comprenait enfin. Il avait mis le temps mais il avait finalement réussit à la comprendre.

Sasuke suivit les deux membres de la famille Huang et rejoignit son frère Itachi dans un coin. Il continuait de fixer la jeune fille.

Itachi amusé: Au lieu de t'énerver dans ton coin et à ruminer comme quoi tu ne peux pas passer tes dernières minutes, regarde plutôt avec qui va danser ta belle. Je sens que demain va être une journée bien mouvementé.

Sasuke détourna son regard de Guihu et regarda son frère. De quoi parlait-il? Le cavalier de sa bien-aimée? Avec qui allait-elle danser? Il redirigea son regard vers elle et la vit sur la piste de danse dans les bras d'un homme roux, assez grand, 1m80 facilement. Qui était-il réellement? La musique était lancée et en plus de ça, c'était un slow. Le problème était qu'il ne voyait l'homme que de dos, et à chaque fois qu'il allait voir le visage, un danseur le cachait. Il se redressa et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche pour essaye de voir ce visage. Cette silhouette lui était familière mais il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt sur le nom. Qui était-il? Et pourquoi cet homme lui était-il si familier? Un homme roux? La musique venait de se terminer et il les vit se diriger vers leur balcon. Il les suivit et se dirigea lui aussi vers son balcon à Guihu et lui. Il s'approchait et les interpella. A ce moment là, il eut la surprise de sa vie. Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait dansé avec la jeune fille aux yeux ternes?

Sasuke: Que…mais Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Gaara: Je suis ici en tant que Kazekage.

Sasuke: Mais habituellement, tu n'es pas ici.

Gaara: Si. Je suis là depuis le début avec Itachi. C'est toi qui t'éclipse pour aller voir Guihu.

Sasuke: Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis alors?

Gaara: Je n'ai pas jugé préférable de venir te déranger. Je vous laisse.

Guihu s'inclina devant Gaara. Pourquoi s'inclinait-elle devant lui?

Guihu: Merci pour la danse Kazekage.

Gaara: Ce n'est rien.

Gaara passa à côté de Sasuke et s'arrêta.

Gaara: On a fait que danser une danse. Rien de plus. Son frère voulait seulement me présenter sa sœur depuis tout ce temps.

Sasuke: Je n'ai rien dis là dessus.

Gaara: Ton regard.

Il se retrouva seul sur son balcon avec Guihu à ses côtés. Soudain, la conversation lui revint en tête et il décida de la continuer. Il devait saisir son unique chance. C'était sans doute son unique chance de ne plus se séparer d'elle. La seule chance qu'il n'aurait plus jamais s'il ne la saisissait pas maintenant. Même s'il se séparait, leur cœur serait réussit, eux. Si elle ne savait ce qu'était l'amour, lui, il allait le lui dire, le lui apprendre…en mettant son cœur à nu. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il a ressentit, pour que ses sentiments l'atteigne.

Sasuke: Guihu…tu as bien dis que tu ne savais pas ce que l'on ressentait quand on aimait, n'est pas?

Guihu: Exact.

Sasuke: Alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressentis pour toi. Et après, tu me diras si tu m'aimes ou pas.

Guihu: D'accord.

Sasuke: J'ai su que je t'aimais quand je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose. Je pensais sans arrêt à toi, nuit et jour. C'était devenu impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi, que ce soit en cours ou à l'entraînement. Je revivais nos rencontres comme si je les vivais encore une fois. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier tous ces moments passés avec toi… J'attendais toujours avec beaucoup d'impatiente chaque soirée qui arrivait pour pouvoir te voir…

Guihu: Moi aussi…

Sasuke: Et aussi parce que…quand je suis avec toi…je me sens bien, très bien même. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. J'étais dans le bonheur total. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Et quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai mal (en montrant son cœur) ici. J'ai tellement mal que j'ai du mal à respirer. Ca m'étouffe.

Guihu: Moi…aussi…?

Sasuke: Et puis…savoir qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais…m'empêche encore plus de respirer. Car je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé. Rien que le fait d'imaginer mes jours sans te voir…me tue à petit feu, lentement… Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Et quand tu as dansé avec Gaara…n'en parlons pas…

Guihu: Alors…je t'aime aussi?

Sasuke en souriant: C'est à toi de me le dire. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Guihu: J'ai… (En hésitant) ressentit…tout ce que tu as dis. Je crois…

Trop heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait malgré son incertitude. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Il voulait lui transmettre ses sentiments dans ce simple geste. Au moins, cette toute dernière soirée restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il comprenait enfin son meilleur ami qui ressentait un amour à sens unique. Plus jamais il ne se moquerait de lui. Ses pensées revinrent sur la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras. Elle l'avait enlacé à son tour et avait fermé les yeux aussi. Elle aussi voulait profiter de leur contact, de leur dernier contact. Si seulement ce n'était pas leur dernière soirée, leur dernière nuit, leur dernière rencontre, leur dernier mot. Ils auraient profité de leur amour comme des adolescents normaux. Ils auraient vécu normalement comme des amoureux. Mais ce n'était plus possible car c'était leur dernier soir. Mais même s'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, il savait qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

Sasuke: Je suis heureux…que mes sentiments t'ont atteint…Guihu.

Leur dernière soirée c'était terminé en beauté, sur une déclaration d'amour avec pour témoin, la lune qui brillait pour eux ce soir-là, pour leur offrir le plus merveilleux des spectacles qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre. Sasuke soupira d'aise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une fille pouvait lui faire autant d'effet? Ils n'avaient aucun regret, aucun des deux. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Pourtant, ils étaient si tristes de devoir se séparer maintenant qu'ils avaient eu leur réponse. Ils auraient tant voulu que le temps s'arrête afin que cette soirée ne prenne jamais fin, qu'il reste à jamais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que deux personnes les avaient observés depuis le début. C'était les deux grands frères.

Zenlong: Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution qui soit, tu ne crois pas Itachi? Ca faisait tellement longtemps que l'on attendait, cette déclaration.

Itachi amusé: Parce que tu es consentant pour fait ça?

Zenlong en soupirant: Oui et non. Je suis ravi que ton frère ait réussit là où j'ai échoué. Mais non parce que c'est quand même ma petite sœur. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me séparer d'elle comme ça. Surtout que je l'ai déjà perdu plus d'une fois. J'espère qu'il saura la protéger comme il le faut, parce que sinon, je m'occuperais de son cas comme il se doit. Je ne laisse pas ma sœur comme ça. Il faut me prouver qu'il a bonne foi.

Itachi, compatissant, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il exerça une petite pression et Zenlong lui sourit. Il comprenait le geste de son ami.

Itachi: Ne t'en fait pas pour ta sœur. Je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke réagir ainsi auparavant. Il saura la protéger comme il le faudra. Je devrais même dire qu'habituellement, il agit froidement avec la gente féminine alors estime toi heureux de ce que ta sœur a réussit à faire. D'un côté, cette relation a servit à la naissance de nouveau sentiment chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Zenlong: Je sais mais il me faut encore son consentement à «elle». Ca ne va pas être facile.

Itachi: Tu as tout filmé, non? Ca devrait suffire?

Zenlong en soupirant: Espérons que ça soit assez convainquant. Sinon, ma sœur continuera à souffrir. Et je ne le veux pas. Il y a enfin de l'espoir, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Itachi: En tout cas, moi, j'ai déjà rempli tous les formulaires nécessaires. Il ne manque plus que ta sœur et le tour est joué.

Zenlong: Désolé de t'avoir demandé tout ça. Mais j'ai vraiment été occupé ces dernier temps, surtout que je passe que très peu de temps au Japon.

Itachi: Ce n'est rien. Ca évitera aussi à mon frère de ressasser le passé. Il faut qu'il apprenne à vivre dans ce monde lui aussi. On s'aide mutuellement. C'est suffisant.

Ils se réparèrent ensuite, ramenant chacun son frère ou sa sœur chez soi. Ils allaient enfin mettre leur plan a exécution le plus vite possible. Et puis, surtout parce Sasuke avait la rentrée des classes dans quelque jour. Il ne devait surtout pas rater son premier jour en deuxième année de lycée. Ce n'était pas correct.

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite!

Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé! Moi, je reprends les cours vendredi, donc, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire mais je ferai le plus vite possible. Promis.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé du retard mais avec la rentrée et les devoirs qui tombent, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Surtout que j'ai cours le samedi aussi maintenant… Enfin, voilà le chapitre tant attendu!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 7**

Voilà déjà un long mois qu'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre d'une façon bien brusque à leur goût. Voilà déjà un long mois interminable et invivable pour ces deux êtres là. C'était si triste et douloureux pour eux. Ils savaient parfaitement bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jamais se revoir, ni même croiser leur regard une dernière fois par hasard quelque part, ne serait-ce que par l'intermédiaire d'une image quelconque et grotesque. Absolument rien. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se revoir même par image, alors se revoir en vrai, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Pourquoi étaient-ils séparés d'ailleurs? Etait-ce par leur condition sociale différente? Non, ils avaient tous les deux à peu près le même statut social. Alors…était-ce par leur différence de liberté? C'était sûrement cela. Leur définition de liberté était bien différente, l'un était libre comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait aucune entrave qui ne se mettait en travers de sa route. Il pouvait aller où il voulait, quand il voulait, peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis quand à l'autre, elle était prisonnière dans sa propre famille, dans sa propre demeure. Ils étaient dans un pays différent séparé par la mer. La mer si vaste et bleu. Pourtant, il suffirait de prendre le bateau ou même l'avion pour rejoindre l'autre pays pour pouvoir se rejoindre mais, cette même mer semblait si grande, si infranchissable. Comme s'il n'y avait que de l'eau à l'horizon. Ces deux là attendaient que les jours passent lentement, sous leurs yeux. Ils voyaient chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui passaient, peu importait le temps qui s'écoulait encore et encore, ils auraient tant voulu se revoir. Leur dernière fois n'était pas suffisante. Ils auraient voulu qu'elle dure pour l'éternité.

Mais lui, il le savait. Il connaissait cette souffrance. A présent, il la comprenait mieux que personne. Il les comprenait parfaitement bien. Il savait aussi qu'ils se revoyaient tous les soirs en rêve. Ils se revoyaient sur leur balcon à eux mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Entre le rêve et la réalité, ce n'était pas la même chose, pas du tout. Il y avait un écart considérable entre les deux, même si parfois, la frontière était mince, si facile à franchir. Seul leurs cœurs et leurs pensées étaient réunit à jamais mais pas leur corps réel physique. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir les deux? C'était si injuste pour eux qui s'aimaient tant. Il pouvait ressentir leur douleur le transpercer. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson malgré la distance qui les séparait, malgré cette mer si immense. Les cris de leurs cœurs lui résonnaient encore dans la tête. Il les entendait très bien, ces cris déchirants, ces cris si caractéristique de quelqu'un de désespéré, de quelqu'un qui venait d'être séparé de son âme-sœur. Ces cris qu'avait déjà criés son cœur pour celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il avait vécu la même chose qu'eux après tout. Il savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Lui aussi avait souffert de cette séparation. Lui aussi, il avait été séparé de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, de tout son être, de toute son âme. Mais il ne s'était pas découragé pour autant, même si tout semblait être contre lui. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant si longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient pas finir comme cela, surtout pas après tant de temps passé ensemble. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils n'avaient plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Leur histoire était devenu trop sérieuse selon «elle», celle qui était la mère de celle qu'il aimait. Au lieu de se décourager, de pleurer de désespoir et de ruminer dans son coin, il avait su bien agir au bon moment et avec beaucoup de «discernement». Il avait continué à espérer de tout son cœur. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir être digne de cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant, de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant si longtemps. Mais il avait réussit à gagner le respect de celle qui devint sa belle-mère et à épouser la femme de sa vie. Il souhaitait de tout cœur la même chose pour Guihu et Sasuke. Ils étaient encore si jeunes, si innocents, si insouciants. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'était les véritables profondeurs de l'amour vrai et sincère qu'éprouvait deux personnes. Qui pourrait prétendre tout connaître de l'amour après tout? Personne. Ces deux adolescents ne savaient comment agir face à cette situation si difficile, tout comme lui à l'époque où il avait le même âge qu'eux, c'est-à-dire, 16 ans. Quand tout échappait à son contrôle, quand tout dérapait dans tous les sens sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il était si triste pour eux qui vivaient la même situation que lui autrefois. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il s'était donné comme mission de les aider afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs propres expériences de la vie réelle, et non plus celle qui avait été dictée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ces deux jeunes amoureux inexpérimentés qui ne savaient pas encore comment affronter la vérité, la réalité qui les frappait de plein fouet. Et dire qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à se déclarer sur leur premier balcon après tout ce temps. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et forts alors pourquoi les séparer s'ils s'aimaient?

Huang Zenlong ne relâchait pas ses efforts. Lui aussi avait déjà souffert de cette séparation là. Il la connaissait mieux que personne cette souffrance, cette solitude. Voilà déjà un mois qu'il essaya de convaincre sa belle-mère, Yelan Li, la mère adoptive de sa sœur. Elle était habituellement très inflexible, peu importe si les sujets étaient délicats ou pas. Elle ne changeait que très rarement d'avis et seulement dans des cas où elle n'avait pas le choix sur les solutions disponible. L'exemple même de l'adoption de Guihu. Elle avait d'abord refusé de l'adopter car elle avait déjà cinq enfants dans les bras. Elle avait quatre filles et un fils, son dernier enfant conçu avant la mort de son défunt mari quelque temps après la naissance de celui-ci, le prochain héritier. Mais après beaucoup d'effort de sa part et de temps, elle n'avait pas pu rester impassible face à autant de volonté, à autant d'amour fraternel envers sa petite sœur qu'il avait perdu avant même de la rencontrer, de la connaître, avant même de la voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ou bien sur une photo. Rien, absolument rien de tout cela. Le vide, le néant, pas un seul regard n'avait été croisé par mégarde, rien. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant qu'elle n'ait eu 5 ans. 5 longues années avaient déjà passés sans même qu'il ne puisse la voir grandir chaque jour un peu plus. Il y avait eu tant de temps gaspillé pour rien. Sa belle-mère n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder et de l'adopter afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés pour toujours sans même se connaître, ne serait-ce que leur existence, que ce soit des villes différentes, des pays différents, des «mondes» différents ou bien encore des «univers». Ca dépendait des points de vus et des interprétations de chacun. Yelan Li avait alors commencé, même un peu tard, à rechercher sa sœur portée disparut depuis une année ou bien était-ce deux années qu'elle avait disparut? Il ne le savait plus. A ce moment là, tant de problème s'était opposé à lui. A cette époque si lointaine, il avait déjà perdu la notion du temps.

Cette fois-ci, ce sera la même chose, il réussirait quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Il ne lâcherait pas cette affaire aussi facilement, pas après autant d'effort et de bonne volonté, pour sa chère petite sœur. Il devait bien cela à sa sœur après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui et son bonheur si égoïste et confortable. Il s'était bien voilé la face pendant si longtemps. Il aurait dû se réveiller bien avant. Il aurait dû, c'est vrai. Mais il était temps de se reprendre en main et d'enfin prendre son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça mais ça allait changer. Il sentait sa belle-mère fébrile depuis déjà quelques jours. Allait-elle enfin finir par céder à sa requête? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur en tout cas. Il ne devait absolument pas faiblir face à elle. Non… Il ne devait pas faiblir face à lui et à sa propre faiblesse, à sa lâcheté qui l'avait si longtemps rendu si incapable face à la détresse de Guihu. C'était le bonheur, la liberté et l'avenir de sa petite sœur qui étaient en jeu aujourd'hui. Il se devait de lui rendre ce bonheur et cette liberté qu'il lui devait depuis si longtemps. C'était si injuste, de la part de Yelan Li, de lui priver de bonheur et de liberté alors qu'elle l'avait mordu à pleine dent pendant 7 à 8 mois à «l'extérieur» du domaine, de découverte, d'amitié profonde et d'amour sur un simple balcon. Ce balcon qui représentait son nouveau monde. Guihu serait bientôt libérée, libérée du poids qu'il lui avait imposé sans le savoir, et lui, il aura enfin la conscience plus tranquille pour s'occuper de son fils, Yanguan (1). Il était encore si petit. Il ne devait pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec sa sœur. Il ne le devait pas.

Au même moment, dans un autre pays séparé par la mer vaste et bleu, une bande de garçon était tranquillement assis sur le toit et mangeait leur repas. Seul l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas le moral et n'avait presque pas touché à son déjeuné.

Un jeune homme blond du nom de Naruto Uzumaki soupira bruyamment et reposa ses baguettes pour fixer son ami. Voilà déjà un mois que son meilleur ami Sasuke était dans cet état. Il allait se rendre malade si ça continuait comme ça.

Naruto: Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe Sasuke? Tu manges presque rien ces derniers temps.

Sasuke: Rien. Je vais très bien.

Sasuke s'empressa d'engloutir son bento sous le regard de son meilleur ami pour lui prouver que tout allait bien. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple façade qu'il adoptait avec tout le monde, même avec son frère. En réalité, il n'allait pas bien du tout depuis sa séparation forcée avec celle qu'il aimait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille aussi belle et vide qu'elle? Une fille aussi peu expressive et ignorante des sentiments et des expériences de la vraie vie? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils se séparent de manière aussi brusque et définitive sur leur balcon, il y a déjà un mois de cela? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi libre que lui? Tant de question le rongeait de l'intérieur sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne à lui. Et dire qu'il était si impassible habituellement, le voilà plongé dans une intense réflexion à cause d'une fille. Une fois le bento finit, Sasuke repartit dans ses pensées uniquement dirigé vers une jeune fille au regard vide. Il y avait vu des larmes…des larmes de joie immense. Et c'était lui qui avait fait cela et personne d'autre. Il avait réussit un exploit que seul son frère Zenlong avait réussit jusqu'à présent.

Gaara: C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois?

Sasuke s'étouffa en avalant de travers sa dernière bouchée. Il frappa avec son poing son torse et bu de l'eau pour faire passer la nourriture qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge. C'était donc si voyant que cela? Il était si expressif que même Gaara avait deviné sa pensée? Il avait pourtant fait attention à ne rien montrer. Mais il était vrai que Gaara était présent lors de sa dernière rencontre. Il avait tout vu après tout.

Gaara: A en voir ta réaction, ça veut dire oui.

Naruto curieux: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Gaara: J'ai dansé avec une fille. C'était la fille du balcon de Sasuke.

Sasuke irrité: Ne raconte pas ma vie non plus! Oui, c'est cette fille et alors?

Kiba curieux: Elle t'a plaqué? C'est pour ça? Tu peux en retrouver une autre, non? Ce n'est pas des filles qui manquent autour de toi.

Sasuke: Et si je te disais d'aller voir ailleurs au lieu de rester près d'Hinata?

Kiba en criant: Ca ne va pas non! Je lui resterai fidèle même si elle m'a complètement oublié!

Sasuke calmement: Tu as ta réponse.

Le calme retomba de nouveau sur le toit. Qui aurait- cru que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand tombeur de ces dames, tomberait amoureux un jour? C'était plus qu'incroyable. Lui! Sasuke Uchiwa! Avec une fille! Qui l'aurait cru! Lui qui changeait de fille pratiquement tous les soirs, dès que l'occasion se présentait, comme il pouvait changer de chemise. Il a su rester fidèle à une seule d'entre elle? Vraiment? A vrai dire depuis déjà quelques mois, il n'avait rencontré aucune fille, ni fréquenté les bars mais quand même, un tel changement en si peu de temps.

Lee: Depuis combien de temps tu la connais cette fille?

Sasuke: 8 mois.

Sai: Tu es resté avec qu'elle pendant combien de temps?

Sasuke: Resté? Bah, 8 mois.

Kankuro: Tu es sorti avec elle combien de temps, c'est ça qu'il veut dire Sai. (A Sai) Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ces livres débiles d'ailleurs. Lâche ça immédiatement.

Sasuke: C'est bon, j'avais compris… (En soupirant) Même pas 10 minutes.

Shikamaru: Attend! Tu veux dire que tu la connais depuis plus de 8 mois et que tu es sorti avec elle pendant 10 petites minutes? T'es sûr que tu vas bien? D'habitude, il te faut 10 minutes pour faire connaissance et tu restes au moins une nuit avec elle.

Sasuke énervé: Mais vous allez arrêter de fouiller dans ma vie privée et me laisser tranquille à la fin? Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître les détails à ce que je sache! Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de vous occupé de moi?

Tout le monde: Rien!

Sasuke en soupirant: Allez! Déballez toutes vos questions débiles qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ça. Après lâchez-moi.

Les garçons se regardèrent un par un. Qui allait commencer? Ce fut Choji qui se lança d'abord.

Choji: Pourquoi tu ne la vois pas après les cours?

Shino remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, avec un doigt, pas plus, faisant ainsi un reflet partant d'un côté pour finir de l'autre. Il montra ainsi sa connaissance sur cette question là.

Shino en remontant ses lunettes: Elle est dans un autre pays. L'avion n'est pas gratuit.

Naruto venait enfin de comprendre la situation. Il se rappela enfin de ce qui s'était passé il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça. Cette conversation là avec tout le monde. Ils avaient parlé de cette fille là s'il s'en souvenait bien.

Naruto: Ah oui… C'est vrai… La fille de Hong-Kong qui ne ressent rien, c'est ça? Celle que…

Sasuke en se levant: J'en ai assez entendu. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.

Ils regardèrent tous Sasuke partir du toit, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, tout le monde se retourna et lança des regards noirs à Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Neji: Imbécile.

Naruto: Quoi? J'ai dis quoi?

Dans un bureau avec une magnifique vue sur la ville de Konoha entièrement en béton et sur la mer qui s'étendait sur l'horizon, dans un des immeubles les plus grands de cette ville, un jeune homme avec une queue de cheval était entrain de parler au téléphone au lieu de travailler, comme d'habitude. Ce jeune homme était en fait, Itachi Uchiwa, PDG de la grande société Uchiwa, allié quelque temps déjà avec celle de Hong-Kong, la plus grande des sociétés, celle des Li, de redoutable concurrent. Il était ce moment même en pleine discussion avec Huang Zenlong qui était de l'autre côté de la mer. Ils discutaient d'un sujet très délicat, vraiment très important.

Itachi: Alors? Comment ça se passe de ton côté?

Zenlong en soupirant: _Toujours rien. Elle est tenace mais elle commence à perdre du terrain. Ca sera pour bientôt._

Itachi: Très bien. C'est parfait.

Zenlong: _Pour les papiers, il n'y a pas de problème?_

Itachi: Non, tout est réglé. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est détrôner la reine des abeilles et le tour est joué.

Zenlong anxieux: _Dis-moi que je ne me trompe pas cette fois. Dit-moi que j'ai choisi la bonne voie._

Itachi: Pourquoi tu te tromperais? J'ai eu cette idée après tout. Non, cette fois, c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est très bien pour nous deux.

Zenlong en soupirant: _Si tu le dis. Je veux bien te croire…_

Itachi: Mais oui. Allez, je te laisse, j'ai encore du travail devant moi.

Zenlong amusé: _Une montagne de paperasse qui n'attend que ta signature, c'est ça? Je te laisse. La reine m'appelle. Ca doit être important._

Zenlong raccrocha le téléphone devant un Itachi qui avec une goutte derrière la tête. Comment diable avait-il deviné qu'il avait effectivement une montagne de paperasse étalé devant lui? Il pouvait même concurrencer le bureau de la vieille Hokage, Tsunade.

Itachi: Allez, un multi-clonage et ça sera vite terminé. Moi, au moins, j'ai de bonne idée contrairement à cette vieille peau.

Zenlong soupirait. Que lui voulait-elle encore? Elle avait été clair tout à l'heure, non? Elle avait dis qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir avant la semaine prochaine. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le quartier principal et faisait tout pour avoir bonne figure, sinon, il perdrait à coup sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne devait pas montrer une seule faiblesse face à elle. Il devait être fort. Il arriva devant la demeure principale et pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir eu l'autorisation. Il s'inclina devant une femme assez sévère puis se redressa.

Zenlong: Vous m'avez demandé mère?

Yelan: J'ai bien réfléchit à ta requête. Et j'ai ta réponse.

Zenlong avec un peu d'espoir: Mais alors…

Yelan: Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas…

Le silence avait fait place dans la voiture de luxe avec chauffeur, qui roulait dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement par quelque lampadaire. Itachi, avec à ses côtés son frère cadet Sasuke, étaient en route pour une destination inconnue pour le plus jeune bien sûr. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que manigançait son grand frère et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le savoir.

Depuis le début du voyage, forcé par le plus âgé des deux Uchiwa biens entendus. Itachi n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et le petit frère soupirait bruyamment, se déconnectant totalement à la réalité, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il repense à sa dernière soirée en compagnie de Huang Guihu. Il était encore entrain de ressasser le passé, encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui encore, après tout ce temps passé sans elle, après plus d'un mois de douloureuse séparation avec sa bien-aimée, son âme-sœur, Sasuke accompagnait toujours son grand frère, Itachi, à ces soirées mondaines et hypocrites plus qu'ennuyantes. Ces salles gigantesques, ces balcons vides et froids étaient bien trop décorés et trop luxueux à son goût. Il fallait que les organisateurs fassent leurs intéressants, comme toujours. Ils voulaient toujours faire encore mieux que le précédent. Ce n'était que du gaspillage, de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre comme le disait certain. Ca ne servait à rien de faire tout cela. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait énumérer encore et encore, les défauts les plus grands comme des plus petits, ces endroits là étaient tout de même, aussi monstrueux qu'ils pouvaient y paraître, imprégnés de souvenir si doux, si chaleureux et si heureux. Mais en même temps, ces souvenirs s'étaient aussi douloureux et amer. Soirée après soirée, il retournait sur son balcon…non, leur balcon à eux, attendant une venue inespérée de celle qu'il aimait. Chaque soir, il attendait là, assit, tout seul, à ruminer ses souvenirs, avec son verre non-alcoolisé à la main. Mais rien. Personne ne venait à lui, il restait là, seul sous la douce brise qui soufflait, toute la soirée, à l'attendre désespérément sa venue. Il savait que tout cela ne mènerait à rien, que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre ainsi, mais il le faisait quand même. C'était plus fort que lui. Même si tous ses espoirs étaient perdus à jamais, il attendrait quand même là-bas. C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi heureux. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela parte comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre encore et encore.

Sasuke fut soudainement réveillé par la voiture qui s'arrêtait brusquement et Itachi qui lui criait de sortir du véhicule. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait suivit son frère, ni pourquoi il l'avait emmené de force d'ailleurs. Il se décida à réagir et sortit lentement de l'automobile tout en soupirant bruyamment. Il retourna dans son mutisme quand il fut de nouveau totalement réveillé en voyant le chauffeur rentrer des valises dans une maison totalement inconnue. Pourquoi le chauffeur avait apporté des valises ici? Pour y faire quoi? Qui emménageait dedans? Son frère? Il voulait vivre dans une maison maintenant? Il ne se posa pas plus de question et se replongea dans sa léthargie émotionnelle. Après tout, il n'était plus rien sans elle. Il était de nouveau plongé dans son monde, sans trop écouter son frère. Mais vu qu'il parlait, parlait, et parlait encore, il se décida de le couper afin d'avoir la paix. Depuis quand son frère était aussi bavard? Il ne le savait pas.

Sasuke: C'est quoi ça?

Itachi avec un sourire: Voilà ta nouvelle maison!

Sasuke en levant un sourcil: Et pourquoi j'aurai une maison et toi un appartement?

Itachi: Parce que cette maison, tu vas la partager avec ta fiancée.

Sasuke: Ah…

Sasuke se réveilla brusquement au son du mot de «fiancée». Ca résonnait dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Il avait été fiancé? Il avait bien entendu? Ce n'était pas une blague? Mais avec qui? Il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant de quelque chose d'aussi grand, d'aussi énorme? Et puis surtout, pourquoi son frère Itachi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé plus tôt? Ca le concernait après tout. Pourquoi attendre le dernier moment pour le lui dire. Lui, il aimait Guihu et personne d'autre, son frère le savait mieux que personne alors pourquoi lui choisir une fiancée? Il était si hors de lui, si énervé par cette nouvelle qui le frappait.

Sasuke: Hors de question! Moi…

Mais Itachi ne se laissa pas faire face à la colère de son jeune frère. Il se devait de montrer une fois pour tout qui était le grand frère entre les deux. Et bien sûr, c'était à lui que revenait cette lourde tâche.

Itachi: Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Sasuke. J'ai déjà tout arrangé par téléphone avec cette famille. Tu devrais épouser la fille d'une riche et puissante famille, un peu comme les Hyuga, afin d'entretenir des liens solides avec cette société qui devient de plus en plus dangereuse chaque jour. Si tu veux, c'est un peu comme si c'était un mariage entre village pour les alliances, sauf que là, c'est entre société. Il vaut mieux s'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi.

Sasuke en criant: Je ne veux pas!

Ce Sasuke était impossible. Mais après tout, c'était un Uchiwa comme lui. C'était dans leur gène. Oui, mais il devait trouver quelque chose, sinon, la société Uchiwa ne s'élèvera jamais vers le sommet sans ce mariage arrangé.

Itachi: Il serait temps de tourner la page Sasuke! Ca fait déjà un mois! Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre! Continue ta vie sans elle! Elle aussi a tourné la page, et bien plus facilement que toi vu son état actuel. J'ai contacté son frère hier, elle aussi est fiancée à quelqu'un depuis peu. Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas refusé non plus. D'après Zenlong, Guihu aurait parait-il, accepté de suite sans même se poser de question sur l'identité de cet homme. De plus, il parait aussi que cet homme serait l'un des plus riches et des plus beaux dans le monde magique. Ca l'a vite décidé. Vos sentiments ne devaient pas être si profonds que ça. Si?

Sasuke fut choqué par ce que son frère lui avait dit. La nouvelle venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Guihu… Sa Guihu avait accepté des fiançailles avec un autre que lui? Comment était-ce possible? C'était Guihu! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Pas elle! Elle s'était…fiancée? A un autre homme que lui? Sans même dire un mot en retour? Comme ça? Comme s'il n'avait pas existé? Il se sentit trahit encore une fois. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Alors qu'il avait été sincère avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était une fille comme ça, qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la fortune. Non, on l'avait sans doute obligé à répondre positivement de suite, oui, c'était sûrement ça, sinon, ce n'était pas possible. Alors que…alors qu'il y a un mois auparavant...ils s'aimaient tellement… Pas…possible… Comment était-ce possible? Elle!

Itachi voyait bien que son petit frère était perturbé par la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui dire en face, aussi durement mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait réussir son plan. Il devait absolument convaincre Sasuke d'accepté ce mariage, quitte à mentir pour cela.

Itachi: Maintenant que tu connais la vérité sur Guihu, rentre dans cette maison sans faire d'histoire. On est tous fatigué. On en ait qu'au début de l'année, en mai, et c'est tant mieux pour ta future fiancée. Elle devrait arriver au pays dans un ou deux semaines d'après sa famille. Elle sera bientôt au Japon. Et puis, tu verras, c'est une très gentille fille, très bien élevé, pas du tout capricieuse. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, pendant que tu bavardais, ne t'en fais pas. Elle viendra habiter ici, avec toi, alors soit gentil avec elle. Et si ça peu te rassurer, elle sera dans une chambre séparé de la tienne. Alors ne fait plus cette tête là, d'accord?

Itachi voyait bien que Sasuke ne réagissait pas. C'est sûr qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait dis, ça pouvait paraître inhumain mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait réussir dans ce domaine quoi qu'il arrive. Il était tant de rajouter la touche finale.

Itachi: Ah, j'allais oublier de te le dire, il y a encore autre chose que tu devrais savoir sur ce sujet délicat. Je sais que ça sera très dur pour toi mais tu dois absolument le savoir avant que tu ne dises que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Si jamais tu revois Guihu dans le coin, au Japon, à Konoha. Car oui, elle viendra sûrement ici. Souviens-toi qu'elle est déjà fiancée. Son fiancée est aussi dans cette ville de béton. Est-ce que tu as compris Sasuke? Elle n'est plus libre du tout, et toi non plus dès à présent. Inutile de vous faire souffrir inutilement. Vous êtes promis à d'autre personne. Elle devrait arriver en même temps que ta fiancée à toi. Je te souhaite déjà bonne chance pour la suite. Il faudra que tu sois fort. Bon, je te laisse. Tu dois être très secoué par toute ces nouvelles brusques mais moi aussi je viens de l'apprendre ce matin. Bonne nuit. Tu n'as plus que deux semaines de liberté avant que tu ne sois pris dans toutes ces responsabilités qui te tombent dessus en ce moment mais c'est là qu'est le vrai monde des affaires. Tu y es plongé pour de bon, petit frère.

Itachi remonta dans la voiture, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers son frère. Il laissa Sasuke seul devant la maison de torture… Non…maintenant, c'était sa maison avec sa…future fiancée. Il n'en voulait pas de fiancée. Ces deux mots là, «future fiancée», lui restaient en travers de la gorge. La seule qu'il voulait vraiment été Guihu, sa Guihu et personne d'autre qu'elle. Oui, mais à quoi bon l'attendre pour rien? Elle…elle avait choisit un autre homme que lui… Comment devait-il réagir face à cela? Comment réagira-t-il quand il la reverra ici? Au bras de son fiancé? Et puis, lui aussi il était fiancé maintenant. Fiancé… Il ne voulait pas la connaître! Elle restera à jamais une inconnue, rien de plus. Il ne voulait que Guihu.

Il tourna la tête et regarda sur la boite aux lettres. Il ne vit rien d'écrit dessus. Il n'y avait même pas son nom d'inscrit dessus. Par pure déduction, il pensait que les fiancés ne devaient même pas connaître le nom de leurs partenaires avant de l'avoir rencontré en personne, et bien sûr, sans avoir fait des présentations corrects comme l'exigeait le protocole. Il était déjà fatigué d'avance. Il y aura donc encore des formalités à remplir. Il soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui et se retourna pour rentrer dans son nouveau chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de cette fiancée? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y réfléchir, il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était très simple. Il ne ferait rien, il ne la toucherait même pas. Il ne toucherait plus jamais une seule fille à part Guihu. Elle était et restera pout toujours la seule fille qu'il ne pourra jamais toucher car elle est prise pas quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait trop trainé. Il le regrettait sincèrement. Et rien que le fait de penser que ce sera un autre que lui qui la… Il était en colère. Mais après tout, de quel droit avait-il de penser comme ça? Itachi le lui avait dis pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop en la voyant. Mais en réalité, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'en choisir un autre. En fait, il se détestait encore plus de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la garder auprès de lui à jamais. Elle était maintenant elle-même fiancée, tout comme lui alors…ça revenait au même. Chacun était prisonnier à sa façon. Mais ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il ne toucherait plus jamais à personne. Finit sa période de playboy. Il arrêtait tout. Il reprendra sa vie d'avant, quand il évitait les femmes le plus possible.

Zenlong avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant. Sa belle-mère…avait vraiment fait ça? Sans même le consulter? Alors que cela concernait sa petite sœur? Bon, d'accord, elle était tout de même devenu sa mère adoptive mais quand même! Elle qui avait rendu sa sœur dans cet état, aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment… Elle avait tout réglé ce matin et elle ne le prévenait que maintenant? Elle qui…c'était…impossible… Pourtant…le bonheur de Guihu était…

Yelan: Je compte sur to, Zenlong, pour suivre mes ordres à la lettre. Je veux m'assurer que tu ais bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé. Elle partira dans une semaine. Je ne veux aucun retard. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Zenlong: Je le ferai, ne vous en faite pas mère…

Zenlong s'inclina devant Yelan et repartit la tête légèrement baissée. C'était…impossible ce qui venait de se passer… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était si…invraisemblable. Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver maintenant? Etait-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé il y a un mois? Sa petite sœur qui avait toujours fermement refusé cette voie là, quitte à se faire battre et à craindre cette personne toute sa vie. Elle empruntait cette voie qui ne l'enchantait guère, aujourd'hui, il le savait. Guihu avait fait comme si de rien n'était, ou alors, elle avait été manipulé pour avoir accepté. Oui, sans doute. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était la seule explication à cette nouvelle altitude. Elle avait accepté sans rechigner aujourd'hui alors qu'hier encore, elle refusait fermement, déversant toutes les larmes de peur de son corps pour ne pas se fiancer à un inconnu. C'était incroyable, non, c'était plutôt inimaginable. Pourquoi ça arrivait maintenant? Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le quartier résidentiel de sa petite sœur. Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il les voulait absolument. Il était encore choqué par la nouvelle que sa belle-mère venait de lui dire, bien sûr, il n'avait plus toute sa tête après cela. Il ne devait pas cacher la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait caché la vérité mais plutôt elle. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il était devenu plus proche d'elle, plus proche que jamais, qu'elle se confirait à lui après l'avoir fait sortir du domaine pendant plus de 8 mois pour aller rencontrer d'autre personne. Mais peut-être que le coup de la dernière soirée avait été plus fatal pour lui et sa relation avec sa sœur qu'il ne le pensait. Il aurait pourtant dû y penser plus tôt. Elle allait encore s'éloigner de lui, encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ca sera la troisième fois qu'il la perdrait… Non, l'avait-il seulement récupéré une deuxième fois? Non plus, cette fois, il allait la perdre pour de bon, pour toujours, sans rien pouvoir y faire une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à regretter ces gestes. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui faire vivre tout ça, toute ces choses qu'ils l'ont éloigné l'un de l'autre. Soudainement, il secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire partir cette idée complètement absurde. Comment avait-il fait pour penser cela? Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il n'en avait absolument pas le droit. Il n'était que son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme cela, de manière aussi égoïste alors que sa petite sœur a déjà tant souffert à cause de lui. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Le retour de Guihu à «l'extérieur», ses premiers pas vers ses sentiments perdu, avait été l'une des meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette famille. Même si le prix à payer était très cher: les éloigner l'un de l'autre une fois de plus. Il soupira de lassitude tout en ralentissant peu à peu ses pas, s'immobilisant presque sur place. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, posant sa tête sur son bras. Il essaya de reposer un peu son esprit torturé dans tous les sens. Il se sentait si fatigué d'un coup. Il frappa violemment le mur tout en retenant ses larmes de rage et lâcha un gémissement de souffrance, proche d'un grognement sauvage, trop longtemps gardé en lui-même. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il était enfin devenu proche avec elle, raccourcissant un peu plus la distance chaque jour, un peu comme un grand frère et sa petite sœur qui se découvrait chaque jour…comme une relation tout à fait normale. Voilà qu'en fait, à son grand désespoir, il découvrait enfin, que…un nouveau cratère vient se mettre entre eux. Pourquoi sa sœur avait fait ça? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit à ce sujet? Il frappa une nouvelle fois le mur, plus violemment que tout à l'heure, sa main commençait à rougir à cause du choc. C'était pourtant un sujet si important. Il était concerné lui aussi, non? Ce n'était pas ça? Pourquoi l'avoir mis à l'écart si longtemps? Sa sœur avait déjà répondu il y a une semaine. Pourquoi ne l'apprenait-il que maintenant? Pourquoi? Il fallait que ça sorte, il était sous pression depuis bien trop longtemps. Il cria de toutes ses forces au moment où le ciel gronda au dessus de lui.

Zenlong: Pourquoi? Pourquoi Guihu? Pourquoi?

Il ne devait pas être mis à l'écart de quelque chose de si important alors pourquoi? Il se sentait de nouveau si faible, si inutile, si désemparé, si perdu comme autrefois, comme il y a un an, comme ces dix dernières années en fait. Il se mit à rire, à rire de manière si triste et douloureux. Il l'avait vraiment pensé. Il avait vraiment pensé avoir dépassé ce stade là. Il le pensait! Mais la pensée était différente de la réalité. Il avait vraiment pensé avoir évolué pendant ces derniers mois mais en fait non. Il se trompait si lourdement depuis tout ce temps. Il s'écroula par terre. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus du tout. Il était si faible en réalité, si faible, si misérable. Lui qui se croyait si fort était en fait si faible. Il avait été si aveugle. Une larme coula de son œil bientôt suivit par d'autre avec la pluie qui commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort. Il souffrait tant de cette situation. Tout échappait à son contrôle, absolument tout. Il souffrait tant. Il avait si mal. Il se sentait si lourd, si fatigué. Il voulait tout arrêter, tout. Il voulait se reposer. Il ne voulait plus avoir autant de pression sur les épaules. Il voulait tout arrêter. Soudain, il ne sentit plus la pluie lui tomber dessus. Il rouvrit ses yeux et entendit une voix. C'était sa voix. Sa voix à elle qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un mois.

Guihu: Parce que comme ça, tu n'auras plus le poids si lourd qui t'écrase tant.

Le poids qui l'écrasait tant? Oui, ça l'écrasait mais il l'acceptait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui encore une fois?

Guihu: Tu vas attraper froids grand frère.

Zenlong faiblement: Idiote. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. Tu aurais du m'en parler avait… (En criant) Tu aurais dû!

Guihu lâcha son parapluie et Zenlong la prit dans ses bras en répétant des «Tu aurais dû!» alors qu'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi dire devant cette nouvelle altitude. Comment faire? Il était déjà trop tard pour reculer devant son choix.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite!

Voilà la petite note de chinois

(1) Yanguan signifie, il me semble, le couché du soleil… Je n'en suis plus si sûr mais le Yan signifie soleil Quant à l'orthographe, j'espère que c'est bien ça…


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse au com:**

**floflo:** Merci pour ton com, c'est gentil! Voilà la suite! Lis bien ce qui va suivre. J'aime bien ton pseudo, c'est le surnom que l'on me donne.

Avant d'attaquer ce chapitre très cher lecteur et lectrice, je voudrais tous vous prévenir que j'ai remis les italiques , des petits souvenirs qui reviennent dans la tête. Au fait, vous voulez que je continue à vous prévenir pour les italiques ou c'est bon, vous n'en avez pas besoin? Je pense que vous n'en aurait plus besoin mais bon, je pose quand même la question

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence. Mais le lycée les devoirs…dur, dure la vie d'une lycéenne en première. XD

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 8**

Une semaine avait déjà passé depuis ce jour si accablant, si pesant, si exténuant, en cette après-midi où le ciel couvert était si sombre, si ténébreux et si obscur, et dont les nuages noirs illuminés de temps à autre par les éclairs blancs qui le traversaient, étaient imprégnés d'eau pour une saison printanière, depuis que cet incident s'était produit sous cette pluie si froide et si glaciale à cause du vent qui soufflait si fort. Ce jour là avait été rempli de toutes sortes de révélations plus que douloureuses et pesantes. Mais en même temps de cela, toutes ces révélations déchirantes les avaient allégées d'un poids titanesque qu'ils avaient accumulé et qui pesaient lourd dans leur cœur d'une certaine manière, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Chacun des deux avait été comme transpercé par la lame la plus tranchante, la plus acérée, la plus aiguisée du monde, perforant leur cœur sous cette pluie si glacée qui s'était transformée en un véritable torrent de liquide blanc extralucide, chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant un bon coup. Tous les deux avaient été sous pression pendant vraiment trop longtemps. Ce jour de pluie fut de trop pour eux, un malheureux jour de trop. Il avait fallut qu'ils tous les deux se laissent aller comme cette eau qui coulait du ciel, comme tous ces nuages qui pleuraient toutes ses larmes pour eux, comme toutes ces gouttes de pluies, toutes ces larmes de tristesse qui s'écrasaient violemment sur ce sol de pierre froide, montrant la violence de leur désespoir mutuel dans cette situation. Comme par les plus grands des hasards, dans un moment aussi important, aussi dure que celui-ci, il avait fallut que tout explose à ce moment précis, sous toutes ces perles d'eau que laissaient tomber les nuages, à ce moment là où ils avaient le plus besoin de la présence de l'autre afin de passer cette nouvelle épreuve qui arrivait à grand pas. Bien sûr, c'était Huang Zenlong qui s'était le plus laissé aller dans ses sentiments, mais Guihu n'échappait pas à la règle des pleurs de ce jour où il y a eu tant de larmes versées. Elle avait laissé des gouttes couler de ses yeux se mêler à ceux que laissé tomber la pluie afin de les cacher à son aîné de 13 ans qui souffrait déjà bien assez à cause d'elle. Il y avait d'un côté, une qui voulait rendre service en enlevant un poids, l'autre qui s'était sentit trahit au plus profond de lui-même à cause d'une vérité caché.

A présent, après plus d'une semaine de froid, plus aucun des deux derniers représentant des Huang encore vivant dans ce bas monde, ni le grand frère protecteur et attentionné envers sa petite famille, ni la petite sœur qui essayait tant bien que mal de refaire sa vie petit à petit depuis au moins une dizaine d'année, ne s'étaient adressés la parole une seule fois à part, bien entendu, pour les usages du protocole de politesses que quelqu'un à pour son aîné, depuis ce jour si triste et déchirant. Ils ne pouvaient plus se parler comme autrefois, comme il y avait un mois. Zenlong ne cherchait plus du tout à faire réagir sa sœur, c'était perdu d'avance, après un coup aussi mal calculé, et puis Guihu qui ne levait pas le nez de ses livres, la rendant ainsi plus qu'inaccessible que d'habitude. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir avec elle. Il ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie devant elle. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient encore se dire après tout ça? Tout était sortit lors de ce jour de pluie si triste. Ils étaient d'avis contraire pour la première fois de la vie, de leur vie séparé par un énorme fossé.

Tous les préparatifs étaient prêts pour le grand jour, le départ vers le Japon, vers la liberté définitive. Enfin, elle restait quand même liée par son futur époux. C'était à lui de diriger sa vie à présent, mais c'était peut-être mieux que de rester dans ce domaine, qu'est aussi sa demeure, aussi vide et aussi froide qu'elle. Cet univers dans lequel elle avait grandit et où elle avait été éduquée si durement. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que cette vie à «l'extérieur» ne serait pas plus pire que celle qu'elle avait eue ici. Elle aurait tant voulu le revoir encore une fois, encore une seconde, que le temps s'arrête sur son balcon avec celui qui lui avait fait découvrir tant de chose en quelque mois. Elle aurait tant voulu, même si cela signifiait remplacer le premier à avoir réussit à pénétrer dans son cœur impénétrable, dans ce «rêve» si irréelle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait de vu, qu'elle perdait contact avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, quelqu'un de très chère à son cœur. Et puis, peut-être même que…la première fois qu'elle avait été quelqu'un qu'elle avait vraiment aimé de tout son cœur. Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce «rêve» si inimaginable et irréelle, c'était une de ses époques de sa vie si lointaine, si improbable. La première fois…qu'elle avait perdue quelqu'un de chère avait été ce jeune garçon pas plus âgé qu'elle et qu'elle avait rencontré en jouant un peu plus loin que dans les alentour de l'orphelinat, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la famille Li pour y rencontrer son frère, Zenlong, avant que tous ces éléments déchainés de sa vie ne lui tombent dessus aujourd'hui.

En fait, la seule et unique trace qui lui restait de ce jeune garçon pas plus âgé qu'elle, était ce bijou si précieux qu'elle avait toujours conservés près d'elle. C'était, un petit collier qu'elle avait accroché en permanence autour de son cou si pâle et fragile. Il était accroché sur cette chaîne en argent, il y avait deux petites feuilles en jade qui s'entrecroisaient au niveau de leur tige. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait quand même fini par oublier ce si doux visage qu'elle s'était pourtant jurée, il y a si déjà longtemps de cela, dans ce qu'elle appelait plus communément le «rêve», de ne pas oublier le moindre trait qui le caractérisait si bien physiquement. Elle était même allée jusqu'à graver dans sa mémoire pendant très longtemps. Elle n'osait pas oublier chaque recoin de sa personnalité, sa propre personne, comment il avait été fait, tout ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'oublier, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde. C'était un moyen pour elle de ne jamais l'oublier, même si son visage s'effaçait de jour en jour, même s'il devenait de plus en plus flou à son plus grand regret. Elle aurait tellement voulu se souvenir de son visage. La seule chose qui ne s'effaçait pas était son sourire. Il possédait un sourire si chaleureux et si magnifique accroché à ses lèvres. Il rivaliserait presque avec celui de Sasuke, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, quand ils étaient ensemble. Guihu sourit ultérieurement à cette idée. Elle était entrain de ressassait le passé oublié qu'elle n'arrivait pas à restituer correctement dans sa tête. Presque tous ces éléments avaient été effacés de sa part dans sa tête afin de réussir son éducation presque spartiate. Mais étrangement, elle se souvint aussi avoir tout fait pour voir un nouveau sourire illuminer son visage chaque jour mais pourquoi cela? Elle ne le savait pas, même si à l'intérieur d'elle, tout au fond de son cœur givré par tous les événements de sa vie, elle avait des petits soupçons sur la question. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi mais c'était peut-être qu'elle voulait le voir heureux d'être avec qu'elle. Se sentait-elle seule à ce moment là pour souhaiter quelque chose comme cela? Elle aurait tant voulu que ce jeune garçon soit à jamais le seul à être dans son cœur, occupant pour toujours la première place qui lui était réservé. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit aussi simple que quand elle était encore jeune, sans aucun souci dans la vie.

Mais même après toutes ses bonnes résolutions d'enfant insouciante, toutes ses promesses qui lui tenaient tant à cœur, tout cela n'était en fait que des paroles en l'air. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tenir à elle seule une simple promesse de jeunesse. C'était bien trop lui demander, à elle, une simple coquille vide. Elle n'avait pas la force pour pouvoir les réaliser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à «elle», jamais. Pourtant, c'était des promesses si simples à tenir qu'elle avait faites à ce jeune garçon aux sourires si bienveillants et chaleureux. Elle lui avait promis de toujours garder son collier sur autour de son cou afin de pouvoir se reconnaître un jour, dans un avenir proche. Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier. Elle lui avait promis tant de chose. Et pourtant…tant de chose était arrivé depuis ce jour où elle s'était séparée de lui, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette famille Li. Pourquoi ce rappelait-elle maintenant de ces promesses alors que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qui occupait actuellement une grande place dans son cœur? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour là, de sa première sortie officielle à «l'extérieur». Elle avait osé retirer son collier pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait sur le cou, depuis l'une de ses promesses faites à ce jeune garçon. Elle se rappela très bien quand et pourquoi elle l'avait ôté pour la première fois en 10 longues années de renfermement total sur elle-même. Elle était allée jusqu'à se couper entièrement de la réalité qui la frappait, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vrai vie si cruelle et si injuste avec elle. C'était tout simplement pour ce soir-là, pour que tout soit parfait, pour que tout soit harmonieux pour sa première soirée de l'autre côté de la ligne invisible pour les autres mais si infranchissable pour elle, de l'autre côté de la grande porte principale, lors de sa toute première rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiwa, à cet endroit précis, sur leur balcon…ainsi que toutes celles qui ont suivirent après celle là. Pourquoi avait-elle retiré le collier par la suite alors qu'elle était autorisée à le porter après cette soirée? Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle faisait ainsi. Et puis, encore d'autres questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que le brun voit le collier autour de son cou? Est-ce que cela la dérangeait qu'il le sache? Pourquoi tant de question la traversait l'esprit? Elles étaient toutes sans réponses. C'était bien rare qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse mais là, s'était des questions personnelles. Elle ne pouvait pas y répondre comme ça, se n'était pas dans les livres.

C'était là que tout avait commencé, par cette rencontre si fabuleuse et si malheureuse en même temps. C'était aussi ce soir là que tout avait commencé, le début de tout ce qui se passait maintenant dans sa tête. Tout avait commencé quand le styliste de la famille Li, appelé rien que pour elle, par sa belle-mère, Yelan, si sévère et si majestueuse, la matriarche actuelle du clan Li jusqu'à ce que son fils soit majeur, avait dit d'un ton dégoûté que ce n'était pas le bon ornement que celle de sa robe de soirée de couleur verte, même si les deux étaient de la même couleur et qu'on ne voyait que très peu de différence. Il avait fallut qu'elle retire son collier si précieux qui jurait avec le reste de l'ensemble. Il fallait que tout soit impeccable. Il fallait que tout soit parfait d'après lui. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Elle devait respecter les ordres de sa belle-mère. Elle avait été éduquée comme ça et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se l'était promis il y a bien longtemps.

Malgré tous ses efforts qu'elle avait pu déployer pour cela, Guihu ne pouvait pas ignorer les ordres de cette femme si imposante qui l'avait pendant si longtemps intimidée et effrayée par sa si grande prestance si…noble? Où alors était-ce bien plus que cela? Elle ne devait pas…non…en réalité, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres de la très grande Yelan Li, sa belle-mère ainsi que celle de son frère, celle qui dirigeait leur vie depuis son adoption et bien au delà. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, cette femme était tout de même celle qui l'avait recueillit alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle devait lui être très reconnaissante pour avoir fait de geste si généreux. Elle ne devait pas être égoïste pour son bonheur. Voilà comment elle avait raisonné pour être ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui, une simple coquille vide sans grande émotion, c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup jusqu'à présent.

Mais à présent, elle regrettait tellement son geste. Elle regrettait d'avoir eu assez d'audace pour enlever son collier de son cou. Avec un acte aussi insignifiant, tout avait été chamboulé dans son cœur à cause de ce simple geste. C'était un peu comme si elle avait décidé, tout au fond d'elle-même, de mettre une fin…non, de mettre une croix gigantesque sur ce passé si inestimable. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner tous ces souvenirs qu'elle gardait en elle depuis toutes ces années et pourtant elle… Elle ne pouvait pas et pourtant…elle l'avait quand même fait. Plus rien n'allait en ce moment, rien. Elle ne comprenait plus rien depuis déjà quelque temps, depuis quelques mois. Et tout cela depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke…son…au même titre de «lui».

Elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout, tout lui échappait des mains, comme l'eau qu'on ne pouvait attraper car elle glissait entre les doigts. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour avoir enfin la paix intérieure. Elle se sentait si faible de ne pas avoir pu résister bien longtemps sans son souvenir si cher qui la retenait à ce «rêve» inimaginable. Elle se sentait si honteuse. Elle avait vite fait de le remplacer par le premier inconnu, par ce nouvel inconnu qui portait le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, comme si c'était un simple souvenir comme les autres, comme un souvenir sans grande importance que l'on permutait sans cesse pour d'autre. Cette réalité…elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle s'était sentit si…infidèle mais après tout…en y réfléchissant bien, n'était-ce pas ce garçon qui l'avait d'abord trahit avec ses belles paroles? Lui aussi lui avait promis tant de chose mais est-ce qu'il en avait tenu une seule? Non, aucune, tout comme elle à présent. Il avait faillit à sa promesse de se revoir, de venir la chercher et pourtant, elle continuait quand même à l'attendre chaque jour. Elle l'attendait désespérément.

Désormais, de nouveau regret lui vinrent au cœur. Elle regrettait ces deux là. Les seuls à lui avoir donné une raison de vivre jusqu'à présent. Elle leur devait tant de chose. Elle s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir pu les garder près d'elle pour toujours. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir pu leurs faires ses adieux correctement. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps pour pouvoir le faire. Elle avait tant de choses à leurs dires… Si seulement elle n'était pas comme ça aujourd'hui. Elle voulait se retrouver dans cette mer si vaste qu'est son âme. Elle voulait se réveiller et se retrouver comme elle était à ce moment là, comme dans son enfance, avant tous ces grands changements à cause de sa décision. Elle voulait se trouver une nouvelle personnalité qui lui convienne vraiment et qui convienne aux autres. Elle voulait changer.

Après avoir tant philosophé sur sa vie actuelle dans le domaine, après avoir réfléchit une nuit entière sur ce qu'est une vie, sa vie, sa famille, son «rêve», Guihu était désormais prête à refaire une nouvelle vie à «l'extérieur» avec un parfait inconnu, même si elle avait encore quelque poids sur le cœur, comme par exemple, les principaux sont ces deux jeunes hommes qui la tiraillaient de l'intérieur, tirant chacun de leur côté. Avec qui devait-elle être pour être heureuse, pour se retrouver elle-même? Vers qui doit-elle aller pour qu'elle soit enfin elle-même et non quelqu'un de parfait qu'elle imite depuis des années? Elle prit le sac que lui tendaient ses domestiques en pleurant. Elle chassa ses dernières pensées et se reprit en traversant le pas de la porte de son quartier attribué par sa belle-mère, de sa demeure, de son ancienne maison tout en écoutant les pleures qui avait intensifié quand elle avait tourné à droite, vers la sortie du domaine. Elle se devait de penser positivement afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre sans ses souvenirs douloureux, afin d'apprendre toujours plus chaque jour qui passait, afin de pouvoir vivre dans ce nouveau monde qui se présentait devant elle. Elle devait déjà être heureuse de pouvoir vivre à «l'extérieur», en dehors de ces quatre murs froids et épais. Elle ne devait pas être égoïste. Elle devrait plutôt vivre chaque jour qui se levait à l'horizon.

Une semaine avait déjà passé depuis la nouvelle dite par son grande frère, Itachi Uchiwa, et qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, ne lui laissant aucune alternative pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait été forcé de se plier à ses exigences plus qu'égoïste, soit disant, purement professionnelles. Il ne supportait vraiment plus cette situation si désavantageuse pour lui, cette situation si contraignante. Il soupira bruyamment en claquant la porte de «chez lui». Il la ferma ensuite à clef. Puis, il empoigna la poignée de quelque chose, qui était posée par terre et qui ressemblait bien à une mallette noire qui lui servait de cartable pour le lycée. Il le plaça ensuite par dessus de son épaule droite avec le dos de sa main du même côté posé sur son épaule qui soutenait l'objet. Il avait son coude pointait droit devant lui, à l'horizon et ses bras repliés sur eux-mêmes. Il avait aussi ses cheveux noirs ainsi que son uniforme qui flottaient au gré du vent. Il se tourna et prit ensuite le chemin du lycée, comme tous autres les matins depuis une semaine depuis le drame. Tous ces gestes étaient devenus automatiques, comme s'il était un automate qui répétait encore et encore les mêmes gestes que la veille au soir chaque jour qui défilait.

Sasuke s'était installé bien rapidement dans cette maison plutôt modeste qui était la source actuelle de son malheur. Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le déménagement, ni pour le rangement d'ailleurs. Son frère, Itachi, s'était déjà occupé de toutes les formalités sans son accord. Il avait eu l'impression d'être de retour dans son village natale, dans le village de Konoha, dans sa grande demeure des Uchiwa, là où il avait grandit seul depuis le génocide de son clan, là où il y avait vécu seul avec pour seul et unique compagnie, son immense soif de pouvoir et de vengeance envers son frère qu'il croyait responsable autrefois. Il s'était sentit si seul entre ces quatre murs glacials, sans personne à ses côtés, seul avec sa stupide vengeance qui lui rongeait le cœur chaque jours qui passaient et qui ne lui avait apporté que solitude et froideur. Il ressentait la même chose à présent, dans cet horrible endroit. C'était pareil avec cette maison. Elle resterait à jamais qu'une simple maison froide et sans vie sans sa Guihu pour la partager à ses côtés. Il se sentait si vide…

Il souhaitait tant la revoir sur leur balcon, rempli de souvenir si heureux. Il souffrait tant de ne pas la voir. Jamais il ne s'était sentit comme cela auparavant, jamais, seulement depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus être ensemble. Elle lui manquait tant, c'était insupportable, invivable. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées, jour et nuit. Il la voyait partout. C'était devenu maladif. Il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou si ça continuait comme ça. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Il pouvait presque la revoir devant lui, la toucher tellement son désir serait grand. Elle serait assise là, sur ce banc qui donnait une vu magnifique sur le jardon fleurit, entrain de l'attendre comme d'habitude… Il s'excuserait une nouvelle fois pour son retard à cause de son frère… Il regarda attentivement sa main, son bras… Ces membres qui avaient touché la fille qu'il aimait. Il voulait encore la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son corps si frêle contre le sien si robuste, sentir ses bras si fins l'enlacer doucement, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre la sienne, sentir ce doux parfum qu'émettait son corps entier lui chatouiller les narines, sentir tout son amour pour lui à travers cette douce étreinte. Mais il ne le pourrait plus jamais car elle est fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre homme que lui allait posséder le corps de sa belle. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était devenue sa raison d'être. Il la désirait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il passa devant des filles de son lycée, qui gloussait en le voyant arriver, sans vraiment les voir. Il n'y aurait jamais que Guihu à ses yeux. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, au fond de la classe, et attendit que le premier cours de la journée commence, tout en pensant à elle, comme chaque jour depuis leur rencontre.

Il s'était sentit si faible mais en même temps si fort quand il était près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle à cause de ces deux grands frères bien trop égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Où alors était-ce lui qui était trop égoïste de vouloir garder Guihu près de lui pour toujours? Il ne le savait pas. Pensait-il à Guihu en pensait de la sorte? Non…c'était lui qui le voulait mais elle…elle voulait quoi? Qu'il reste à ses côtés? Qu'il s'en aille loin d'elle? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse puisqu'elle n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle irait près d'un autre que lui… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Si jamais…elle ne voulait plus le revoir alors c'était son choix et il le respecterait qu'importe la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas résister au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles. Voilà en quoi il se trouvait faible. Elle pourrait le diriger, il ne s'en plaindrait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire… Il serait même très heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse, même s'il devait souffrir pour cela. Il était si faible à ses côtés mais il l'acceptait…pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Il n'admettrait cette faiblesse que pour elle.

Et puis, il se sentait si fort en même temps… Il sentait qu'il pouvait la protéger contre n'importe qui, contre n'importe quoi. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il se sentait un peu supérieur à elle. Quand elle était dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de la protéger avec son corps en entier. Mais en même temps de ça, il avait aussi peur de la briser à la moindre étreinte non contrôlé de sa part. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Il était si fatigué et si las. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle et rien qu'à elle. Peut importe le danger qui se présenterait face à lui, il la protégerait au péril de sa vie. Voilà comment un ninja entièrement dévoué à son village natal, à sa patrie devait résonner. Sa mission était celle de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, celle qu'il aimait. Il comprenait enfin cette règle dont il avait toujours considérée inutile et stupide. Il n'avait jamais mieux compris que maintenant cette phrase, après qu'il ait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus chère à son cœur. Il aurait du tout faire pour la revoir, pour la retenir près de lui. Il aurait du agir. Mais maintenant, c'était bien trop tard. Il n'avait pas su agir au bon moment. Il le regrettait.

A présent, il comprenait un peu mieux Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami de toujours depuis la création de l'équipe 7 et qui se démenait comme un fou pour le village entier qui le détestait depuis cette nuit là, depuis cette maudite attaque de Kyubi, le renard à neuf queues. Il était fort désolé pour lui qui rêvait d'être Hokage alors que Konoha fut détruit par la guerre. Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Au contraire, il continuait à faire beaucoup d'effort pour arriver à réaliser son rêve et pour être reconnu comme le meilleur. Il sourit ultérieurement à cette pensée. C'était du Naruto tout craché tout cela, toujours à positiver sur n'importe quoi. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, il voudra reconstruire le village de la feuille avec tous les ninjas qui voudraient bien de lui comme Hokage, comme le ninja le plus fort. Mais ce qui était le plus important pour le moment pour le jeune homme blond, encore bien plus important que celle de devenir Hokage un jour, s'était de rendre la mémoire aux filles, les malheureuses victimes de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps que tant de bons souvenirs soient effacés de leur mémoire à cause de lui, à cause de cette organisation criminelle qui le voulait, qui le traquait, comme un chasseur qui chassait sa proie.

Sasuke soupira en repensant à sa fiancée inconnue. Les affaires de la jeune fille était déjà arrivée depuis deux jours. Il avait halluciné en voyant le nombre de bagage en tout genre qui était dans la chambre qui était réservée à la jeune fille. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette situation et en plus, ils devaient apprendre à vivre ensemble à son grand désespoir. Elle avait apporté jusqu'au double du nombre de ses valises et encore. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas exagérer. Il ne pouvait pas les compter tellement il y en avait. Il y avait des grandes et des petites, sans compter des tonnes de cartons qui étaient là dedans. Si ça se trouvait, cette cohabitation allait être un échec complet. Une fille avait vraiment besoin de tout cela? Même pour se faire belle et être coquette? La seule pensée qu'il avait en ce moment, était que ça devait être encore une de ces jeunes filles qui ne pensaient qu'à l'apparence et à la mode. Il ne soupira rien qu'à cette pensée. Des filles comme ça, il y en avait partout autour de lui.

Voix: Sasuke! Tu rêves?

Sasuke releva sa tête et vit le jeune homme blond surexcité debout en face de lui, tout sourire mais inquiet à son sujet. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit correctement afin être un peu plus présentable, même s'il n'en avait pas très envi. Il devait cacher tout ça. Cela ne les concernait pas. Il n'avait pas envie que cela s'ébruite partout, donnant un coup à sa réputation. Lui, le plus grand playboy du lycée de Konoha, avoir des problèmes de cœur! C'était la meilleure!

Sasuke: Ouais, je suis juste fatigué. Je ne dors pas assez.

Voix: Je suis aussi dans la même situation que toi.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement, surpris, vers Gaara qui venait de parler derrière lui. Dans la même situation que lui? Mais de quoi parlait-il? Du manque de sommeil peut-être? C'était sûr qu'entant que Jinchuriki de Shukaku, porteur du démon Ichibi en lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ça, il en était sûr. Alors… Lui aussi était fiancé? Un mariage arrangé tout comme lui? Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Il était Kazekage après tout. Ne pouvait-il pas échapper à ça?

Gaara: Pour raison diplomatique.

Il comprenait mieux ses paroles à présent. Lui aussi le faisait plus par devoir que par amour. Des mariages arrangés… Il avait envi de vomir rien qu'à cette idée complètement absurde et grotesque. Qui est-ce qui avait inventé ça? Mais qui serait la fiancée de Gaara? Soudain, il se rappela d'une parole de son frère. Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Itachi: _Il serait temps de tourner la page Sasuke! Ca fait déjà un mois! Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre! Continue ta vie sans elle! Elle aussi a tourné la page, et bien plus facilement que toi vu son état actuel. J'ai contacté son frère hier, elle aussi est fiancée à quelqu'un depuis peu. Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas refusé non plus. D'après Zenlong, Guihu aurait parait-il, accepté de suite sans même se poser de question sur l'identité de cet homme. De plus, il parait aussi que cet homme serait l'un des plus riches et des plus beaux dans le monde magique. Ca l'a vite décidé. Vos sentiments ne devaient pas être si profonds que ça. Si?_

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour retenir Guihu près de lui? Elle était fiancée maintenant. Il le savait. Mais ses doutes sur Gaara n'étaient pas fondés. Si? Est-ce que Gaara était riche? En tant que Kazekage, était-il riche? Sur le plan de la beauté physique, il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser de question quand on voyait le nombre de jeune fille qui lui tournait autour. Mais était-ce lui le vrai fiancé de Guihu? Un de ses amis était alors fiancé à la fille qu'il aimait? Il n'avait pas le moyen de le savoir de suite. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais soudain, d'autres paroles lui revinrent en tête. Il aurait tant voulu ne jamais les avoir entendu de sa bouche.

Itachi: _Ah, j'allais oublier de te le dire, il y a encore autre chose que tu devrais savoir sur ce sujet délicat. Je sais que ça sera très dur pour toi mais tu dois absolument le savoir avant que tu ne dises que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Si jamais tu revois Guihu dans le coin, au Japon, à Konoha. Car oui, elle viendra sûrement ici. Souviens-toi qu'elle est déjà fiancée. Son fiancée est aussi dans cette ville de béton. Est-ce que tu as compris Sasuke? Elle n'est plus libre du tout, et toi non plus dès à présent. Inutile de vous faire souffrir inutilement. Vous êtes promis à d'autre personne. Elle devrait arriver en même temps que ta fiancée à toi. _

Le fiancé de Guihu était aussi dans cette ville de béton surnommé Konoha. Gaara était dans la même situation que lui. C'est-à-dire qu'il était fiancé de force lui aussi, n'est-ce pas? Donc, la fille qu'il aimait devrait venir aussi. Qui d'autre dans la ville était fiancé? C'est vrai qu'il préférait que ce soit Gaara qu'un autre mais ça lui ferait encore plus mal de le voir avec elle. Il la verrait tous les jours sans pouvoir rien y faire. Déjà qu'il souffrait de la trop grande distance. Allait-il pouvoir supporter cette proximité? Il ne le pensait pas… Il allait devenir dingue à force de réfléchir autant. Déjà qu'il avait réfléchit une nuit entière sur ce sujet… Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer.

Gaara: Je ne sais pas qui sait exactement.

Sasuke: Mais moi, je crois que si…

Naruto incrédule: De quoi vous parlez?

Sasuke: Rien qui te concerne Naruto.

Les garçons de la bande des «beaux gosses» du lycée qui étaient actuellement dans la classe ne savaient pas comment réagir face au comportement plus qu'étrange de Sasuke. De quoi parlait-il avec Gaara? Personne ne le savait. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était comme ça. Pourquoi avait-on l'impression qu'il portait tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, comme un lourd fardeau? Ils furent tous interrompus dans leurs pensées par la voix stridente et suraigüe d'Ino Yamanaka, l'une des principales fans de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ino: La classe! J'ai une grande nouvelle! On accueille deux nouvelles dans le lycée! Elles arrivent aujourd'hui!

Sakura avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est vrai? Est-ce qu'on en aura une dans la classe, dit?

Hinata en tripotant ses doigts: Il faudra…leur souhaiter…la bienvenue…comme il se doit…

Tenten: Chouette! J'espère qu'elles seront sympas!

Temari excitée: Alors! A quoi elles ressemblent ces filles?

Les garçons avaient tous une goutte derrière la tête. Comment les filles pouvaient-elles réagir comme cela? Ce n'était que des nouvelles élèves qui arrivaient en cours d'année. Mais pour Sasuke, cela signifiait bien autre chose comme par exemple, la fin de sa liberté. «Elle» était là et «elle» aussi. Il n'y échapperait pas aussi facilement. Sa fiancée ainsi que son amour étaient là. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Ino surexcitée: Je ne les ai vu que de dos parce que j'ai regardé à travers l'entrebâille de la porte mais je pense qu'elles ne sont pas moche de face et qu'elles sont de famille aisés vu leur magnifique chevelure et la qualité de leur uniforme. (En soupirant) Ah! Je les envie d'avoir des uniformes aussi confortables qu'elle.

Sakura: Alors! Comment elles sont?

Ino: La première avait les cheveux long jusqu'au bas du dos, noir ébène, avec un ruban vert dans les cheveux. Quant à la deuxième, c'est pareil sauf qu'elle est rousse comme Gaara et que le ruban est comme la couleur du sable.

Tenten: Et…

A ce moment précis, au moment où Tenten allait poser sa question à Ino, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur l'un des professeurs qui fréquentait l'établissement, Kakashi Hatake, leur professeur principal et par la même occasion celui de littérature. Il venait d'interrompre la conversation si intéressante des lycéennes de Konoha et il les réussit à les faire taire et à les faire regagner leur place bien sagement avec son regard si spécial que lui seul arrivait à faire. Il se tournait vers elles, son livre douteux en main, et il lança un simple regard complètement perdu comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce professeur devait être le plus louche de tout l'établissement. Lui, ainsi que le proviseur adjoint, Jiraya.

Kakashi était arrivé au bon moment car Sasuke avait sentit qu'il allait exposer de l'intérieur si ça continuait ainsi. Les nouvelles élèves étaient arrivées dans leur lycée aujourd'hui même… Il y avait deux filles qui étaient arrivées en même temps…comme son frère le lui avait dit. Et l'une d'elle était peut-être sa…fiancée… Il ne voulait pas croire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à tourner la page et il ne le sera jamais tant que Guihu ne serait pas à ses côtés. De plus, il paraitrait que l'une d'elle avait…les cheveux noirs ébène et un ruban vert…tout comme «elle». Il souhaitait de tout cœur que ce soit elle pour pouvoir la revoir mais en même temps, il ne le voulait. Il ne voulait pas la revoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, surtout qu'il devait la voir tous les jours. Même s'il s'était douté tout à l'heure de sa présence dans cet établissement. Il avait espéré de tout cœur se tromper là-dessus, allant même jusqu'au faux espoir. Malheureusement, c'était bien vrai tout ça. Il ne s'y échapperait pas aussi facilement.

Kakashi: Bon, à vos places les jeunes. Allez! Plus vite que ça! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Tous les élèves, sans exception, eurent une goutte derrière la tête. Comment le professeur le moins ponctuel du lycée pouvait dire ça avec tant de légèreté? Le silence se fit d'office dans la salle. Ils étaient tous consternés par ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un professeur comme ça. Ils étaient vraiment bien tombés cette année avec lui, lui et ses lectures plus que douteuse. D'ailleurs, les livres qu'ils donnaient à lire étaient eux aussi, très louche du point de vue du programme scolaire.

Kakashi: Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir deux nouvelles élèves dans notre classe. La principale Tsunade a eu trop la flemme de les répartir ailleurs. (Vers la porte) Entrez mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle et montèrent sur l'estrade. Elles portaient l'uniforme du lycée légèrement différent des garçons. Pourquoi? Pour quelles raisons? De fantaisie? Peut-être bien, l'uniforme des filles était composé d'une chemise blanche. La veste ainsi que la jupe qui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse étaient de couleur rouge. La cravate était rouge, elle aussi et le logo du lycée était une feuille verte sur le bras de la veste et le bas de la cravate.

La première fille qui était entré avait fait rater un battement au cœur de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle était là. C'était vraiment elle. L'uniforme lui allait à ravir. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène aux reflets bleu nuit qui encadraient son corps de rêve ainsi que son visage qui rivaliserait avec celui d'un ange. Ses yeux verts de jade, toujours autant dans le vide, étaient toujours aussi inexpressif et vitreux. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Rien n'avait changé depuis un mois. D'ailleurs, cela suscitait la curiosité de la plupart des élèves de la classe. Les murmures parcouraient la classe mais ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son inspection et vit que la peau de Guihu était si blanche, on aurait dit de la porcelaine. Le merveilleux contraste avec la noirceur de sa douce chevelure et la blancheur de sa peau si ferme. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la voir sous la lumière du jour. Et puis, contrairement aux élèves du lycée, elle portait un sac en bandoulière bleu comme cartable.

La deuxième n'était pas mal non plus mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Guihu à cet instant précis. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir échanger sa place de fiancé avec Gaara pour la récupérer. Il ne voulait que sa Guihu et non pas cette jeune fille. Alors comme ça…c'était elle, sa fiancée? Elle n'était pas laide mais comparée à Guihu, elle ne valait absolument rien à ses yeux…rien du tout. Ses cheveux roux lui descendaient jusqu'au bassin. Son regard bleu était profond et sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Mais quoi de plus que ça? Que de la beauté physique, rien de plus. Il n'aurait que la fille qu'il aimait dans son cœur. Et cette fille ce nommait Huang Guihu.

Quant à Kakashi, il était en même temps très amusé de voir l'ensemble de sa classe dans cet état plus que désespérant, et puis aussi très exaspéré de leur altitude face à de jolies jeunes filles. Tous les garçons bavaient littéralement sur leur bureau, laissant une très belle trace blanche translucide et bien gluante sur le matériel scolaire devant ce spectacle plus qu'agréable qu'offrait les deux nouvelles élèves dans leur classe, il fallait bien se l'avouer, même lui était tenté de faire comme ses élèves. Bien sûr, on ne comptait pas les ninjas de Konoha dans le lot, ayant déjà leur cœur prit par certaines kunoichi. Quand aux filles, elles commençaient déjà à sortir leurs armes la plus efficace pour combattre contre tous les imprévus qu'offraient la vie quotidienne d'une lycéenne, c'est-à-dire, leur trousse de maquillage qui contenait pour une grande majorité de la gente féminine leur artilleries la plus redoutable, leur lime à ongle! Non seulement elles pourront aiguiser leurs ongles comme elles le veulent après une bonne manucure, mais en plus de cela, elles pourront s'en servir comme d'un poignard pour porter un coup de grâce par derrière en toute innocence. Bien sûr de ça, on ne comptait pas les kunoichi dans ce lot de furie guettant le moindre geste. Non, elles semblaient…un peu plus civiliser que les autres, même si elles étaient prêtes à lancer un kunai au moindre faux pas de ces nouvelles si elles osaient s'approcher de trop près les «beaux gosses» du bahut.

Kakashi: Les garçons! Un peu de tenu devant les nouvelles de la classe, fermez vos bouches et nettoyez vos salives de votre bureau. Quand aux filles, rangez-moi vos limes à ongles, je ne veux pas de massacre dès le premier jour. Bien, je vous présente Huang Guihu et Takagi Nadeshiko. Elles seront dans notre établissement jusqu'à ce qu'elles obtiendront leur diplôme en même temps que certain d'entre vous, je l'espère. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous revoir une année de plus.

Tout le monde avait une goutte derrière la tête. En général, un professeur n'encourageait pas ces élèves de cette façon là. Il ne s'adressait pas non plus de cette manière des jeunes adolescents encore innocent. Mais comment avait-il vu les limes à ongle sous les tables et les kunai pas encore dégainé? Allez savoir s'il n'avait pas des yeux cachés partout dans la salle. Enfin, toujours avec son regard louche à moitié drogué qui le donnait l'apparence gros pervers avec son visage à moitié couvert, quoi qu'avec son livre, on avait des doutes, il observa toute l'assemblé nettoyer son bureau et ranger ses armes de combat, telle qu'elle soit.

Une fois la salle bien balayé, il se retourna vers les filles après avoir écrit leur nom sur le tableau derrière lui.

Kakashi: Bien… Maintenant que tous les bureaux, sans exception, sont de nouveaux propres et que tout le périmètre de la classe est sécurisé, présentez vous les filles. A toi Huang Guihu de commencer.

Guihu fit un pas en avant, fit le tour de la classe avec son regard vide et croisa par inadvertance celui de Sasuke, alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter afin de ne pas trop souffrir, ni lui, ni elle. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce regard profond l'hypnotisait à chaque fois. Elle se présenta tout de même, comme lui avait enseigné son professeur.

Guihu: Je me nomme Huang Guihu. Je viens de Hong-Kong. Ce sera tout.

Kakashi avec une goutte derrière la tête: Bien…merci de cette présentation bien brève. A toi Takagi Nadeshiko.

Guihu recula d'un pas, ne lâchant toujours pas du regard Sasuke qui le soutenait aussi, et Nadeshiko avança d'un pas, un peu plus joyeuse. Elle semblait de bonne humeur et remplie d'énergie comparé à la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Nadeshiko: Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Takagi Nadeshiko, mais ça sera Shiko-chan pour les intimes. Je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous! Mais je vous préviens les garçons, je ne suis malheureusement plus libre! J'ai déjà un fiancé parmi vous. Désolé! Dans une autre vie peut-être!

Les murmures fusèrent dans la classe. Fiancé? A son âge? Elle devait avoir 17 ans, comme les autres. Ces deux filles étaient vraiment étranges. En fait, elles étaient exactement opposées.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hier, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit, même s'il ne restait pas grand-chose à écrire… J'étais en manque de motivation mais il faut dire qu'après avoir vu l'animé de Yami ni Matsuei, je me sens trop bien! Je le conseil à tout ceux ou celle qui ne connaissent pas! Je l'ai découvert par hasard en plus…

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 9**

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient présentées, à tour de rôle, devant la classe de deuxième année. Une fois terminée, elles laissèrent planer, sans le faire exprès bien entendu, un étrange silence de mort plus qu'inhabituelle pour tous ces jeunes adolescents plus que turbulent après seulement quelques mots de présentation. Ce silence qui était d'ordinaire si rare à obtenir de la part de Kakashi, si précieux, si irremplaçable, se fit un agréable plaisir de le laisser surplomber encore un tout petit peu dans l'atmosphère général de la salle. D'ailleurs, il pouvait admirer, encore une fois, une grande majorité de jeunes garçons en manque, présent juste en face de lui, recommencé une nouvelle fois à baver sur leur petit bureau respectif, et les filles de nouveau prêtent à dégainer aux moindres gestes mal placé. C'était si agréable de pouvoir enfin lire en paix son livre avec une armée de trente élèves devant lui, prêt à écorcher vif le moindre intrus qui osait briser ce silence si paisible. Cette année là promettait d'être particulièrement rempli de chose plus qu'intéressante. Mais chaque chose avait une fin malheureusement. Il finit par se décider d'interrompre ce merveilleux calme si rare pour placer ces jeunes filles, encore debout sur l'estrade, à la proie de tous ces jeunes adolescents en pleine puberté. Et puis après tout, elles avaient une toute année pour apprendre à se défendre face à ces loups affamés. Il avait confiance. Elles réussiront à ce faire une petite place entre eux.

Guihu, après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la classe des yeux lors de sa présentation plus que brève, ne pouvait plus du tout quitter les yeux de Sasuke qui ne la lâchait pas non plus. Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur propre monde, comme s'ils étaient encore sur leur petit balcon, en plein milieu de la nuit étoilé qui ne fut jamais couverts, entrain d'apprécier la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard si noir et si profond, elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister. Ses…ses quoi au juste? Ses…sentiments? Oui…c'était ça. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas encore disparut de son cœur. Il en restait peut-être une petite partie qui s'était caché mais à présent, elle ressentait une petite trace, un peu comme s'il s'était réveillé en présence de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant si longtemps. Mais même après avoir tant philosophé la nuit dernière et durant tout le trajet de la Chine au Japon, après avoir prit toutes ces résolutions si dures à prendre, elles venaient toutes de tomber comme un immense château de carte sans fin, qui tombait, encore et encore… C'était un peu comme si un château avait ses cartes qui virevoltaient lentement devant elle, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter de tomber comme de la pluie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier encore bien longtemps. Elle…

Nadeshiko avait, elle aussi, fait rapidement le tour de la classe des yeux afin de repérer un peu ses futures cibles. Son regard tomba sur Sasuke Uchiwa et sur Gaara no Sabaku, les deux seuls élèves à s'être installé au fond de la classe. Ils ressemblaient à deux grands blocs de glaçon et semblaient être le genre de garçon à toujours vouloir rester impassible, peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Enfin, ces traits de caractères leurs allaient très bien. Elle sourit ultérieurement de satisfaction. Elle pensa à des choses très amusantes. Elle aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec les garçons. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il y en avait d'autre d'un peu du même genre dans cette classe. Et il y en avait aussi d'autre qui était très intéressant dans leur genre. Elle avait aussi repéré assez facilement son futur fiancé, enfin, plus si futur fiancé que ça. Il l'était officiellement à présent. C'était donc «lui» son fiancé pour le mariage arrangé entre les deux familles? En fait, il n'était pas moche au contraire, il était plutôt mignon voir même le plus beau de la classe dans son genre. Elle était déjà tombée sous son charme dévastateur, dès le premier regard, elle savait qu'elle allait lui rester fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis surtout, elle l'avait déjà rencontré autrefois sur…

Kakashi: Bien, merci pour ce merveilleux silence les jeunes, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre délicatesse envers ces jeunes filles. Bien, je vais à présent les placer…

A peine avait-il eu terminé de prononcer sa dernière phrase qu'il entendu un bruit sourd émaner de la gente masculine pour enfin d'atteindre ces pauvres petite oreilles si sensible. Les garçons chahutaient pour avoir une de ces deux filles à leur côté, même si pour cela, ça signifiait que l'une des deux prenne la place du voisin, ou de la voisine, de la table d'à côté rien que pour les beaux yeux de la nouvelle élève. Bien sûr, comme tous ninjas…civilisés, nos ninjas masculins ne firent rien pour montrer un quelconque enthousiaste comme les autres personnes «normales». Ils avaient déjà leur cœur complètement enchainé par certaines kunoichi de Konoha et de Suna dans la classe. Kakashi avait eu une grosse goutte derrière la tête face à tant de gaieté de la part de ces élèves désespérant. S'ils pouvaient réagir de la même façon quand il lisait un livre…

Kakashi: Les garçons, calmez-vous, vous allez leur faire peur aux filles si vous continuez et…

Le résultat fut assez fulgurant. Tous les garçons de la classe qui braillaient précédemment s'étaient calmés et priaient pour que l'une des deux étrangères devienne sa nouvelle voisine de classe et peut-être plus. Le professeur de littérature était stupéfait de voir que les hormones des jeunes hommes, de nos jours, leur travaillaient déjà ainsi en présence deux jeunes filles plutôt bien faite, il fallait l'avouer. Il se décida tout de même d'en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir terminer sa lecture tranquillement. Il avait du faire un effort surhumain pour arriver à l'heure ce matin afin de pouvoir accueillir ces charmantes créatures.

Kakashi: Huang Guihu, tu iras t'installer au fond de la salle de classe entre Sasuke Uchiwa, le brun à côté de la fenêtre, et Gaara no Sabaku, le rouquin au milieu de la même rangée. Quant à toi Takagi Nadeshiko…tu iras de l'autre côté de libre de Gaara, vers la porte de sortie de la classe. Ah! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, il n'y a pas trop de courant d'air frais en cette saison. (Avec un énorme sourire) Bien, maintenant, levez vos mains les garçons. Allez, vous n'allez quand même pas faire les timides voyons. Je sais qu'elles sont très jolies mais ne faite pas ces têtes d'enterrement. Vous aurez toute l'année pour les admirer. Je connais certains envieux qui veulent déjà vous faire la peau pour la chance que vous avez. Profitez-en bien surtout! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une occasion pareille. Au moins, vous rencontrez d'autre jeune fille que celle de la classe.

Nadeshiko: Merci du compliment professeur. Je suis très flattée.

Kakashi en souriant: Mais de rien charmante demoiselle, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Sans le montrer aux autres, Sasuke cachait avec son masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait un peu, voir beaucoup, de mal à suivre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en ce moment. Ce n'était pas vrai tout ça. Il n'osait pas y croire. «Elle» serait donc sa voisine de table. Il leva quand même la main sans vraiment se poser de question afin de ne pas paraître louche. Au moins, cela ne sera pas l'autre fille sa voisine. Pauvre Gaara. Il observa Guihu venir s'installer entre le Kazekage et lui pendant que la deuxième allait s'installer à sa place attribuée. Comment devait-il réagir à présent? Elle était juste là, à côté de lui. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main afin de pouvoir la toucher, l'effleurer…mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle était si près et en même temps si loin de lui. Il mourrait d'envi de lui parler mais c'était impossible. Même s'il savait très bien qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux depuis que leur regard s'était croisé lors de sa présentation plus que brève, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la toucher encore une fois. Elle était maintenant la fiancée de Gaara. Il n'osait plus croiser son regard, de peur de céder à toutes ses envies. Il se devait de résister à toutes ses pulsions envers elle. Il ne devait pas lui faire peur avec ses réactions étranges…il s'en souvenait encore de leur dernière fois. Et puis…surtout que c'était elle qui avait commencé l'avait abandonné en première et pas lui… Il voudrait tant avoir une explication mis il ne pouvait pas…

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans encombre, dans le calme le plus plat qui n'ait jamais existé dans cette classe bien plus qu'agité. Les deux jeunes lycéennes répondaient à toutes les questions qu'avaient posées les professeurs avec beaucoup d'aisance et d'assurance. Enfin, c'était quand même surtout Guihu qui répondait aux questions, même si elle essayait de se faire discrète. Ses professeurs en avaient apparemment décidé tout autrement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'exorbiter devant tout le monde, et ceux, dès le premier jour. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de l'interroger vu toutes les éloges qu'avaient faites les autres professeurs précédents à son plus grand malheur. A croire qu'ils avaient tous parié sur celui qui réussirait à poser la question dont elle n'avait pas de réponse. Manque de chance pour eux, elle avait déjà étudié ce programme depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne l'auraient pas aussi facilement.

A la pause déjeunée, Gaara se leva de sa place et se plaça devant Guihu qui avait commencé à sortir son bento de son sac. Elle releva lentement la tête vers celui qui était en face d'elle et sans même un mot de sa part, se leva. Elle le suivit jusque dans la cour sans se poser trop de question, dans un petit coin isolé, et ils commencèrent à manger. Ils parlaient le langage muet ou quoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivit dans rien dire? Voilà les questions que plein d'élève se posaient en ce moment même, après avoir été l'un des très nombreux spectateurs de cette scène qui s'était déroulé sous leurs grands yeux ébahis. Ils commençaient tous, sans exception, même les ninjas, à se demander quel lien il pourrait y avoir entre ces deux là. Huang Guihu et Gaara no Sabaku se connaissaient? Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils? Tant de question traversait les esprits des lycéens de la classe.

Sasuke rageait ultérieurement. Il pouvait les voir, depuis sa place dans la salle de cours, à côté de la fenêtre, entrain de «parler» et de déjeuner ensemble, sur un banc isolé de la cour. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire parler vu qu'il n'ouvre pas souvent la bouche mais ils étaient quand même ensemble. Ce qu'il aimerait être à la place de Gaara en ce moment. Beaucoup de question lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment. Pourquoi était-elle en ce moment même en compagnie de ce Gaara et pas avec lui, hein? C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressés une seule fois la parole depuis son arrivée mais tout de même. Il se sentait si mal de voir tout cela sous ses yeux. Il se sentait…jaloux de Gaara. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec celui qui avait passé tant de temps avec elle sur leur balcon dans tous ces pays différents? Pourquoi…est-ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc isolé des autres? Cela lui rappelait tant de chose, tant de souvenir aussi heureux que malheureux. Tout un flot de souvenir l'envahissait. Et dire que ce n'était que la vu d'un simple banc qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Et puis…après tout…peu importe sur quel banc il la voyait…peut importe où elle se trouvait…cela lui aurait quand même fait cet effet là, et encore plus si Guihu était dans les parages, juste sous ses yeux, avec un autre que lui en face d'elle. Il voulait tant la revoir, lui parler… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis tout à l'heure quand il le pouvait? Pourquoi? Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient.

Soudain, Sasuke fut réveillé de ses pensées par la présence d'une étrangère accrochée à son cou, avec ses deux formes bien distinct collées sur son dos. Elle voulait utiliser ses charmes sur lui? Elle rêvait là. Il appréciait guère ce contact et allait le montrer quand il vit le visage de la nouvelle juste en face du sien. Elle était si près de lui. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien, aucun effet. Ce n'était pas comme quand il était avec Guihu où il aurait une soudaine bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et ses joues qui se teinteraient de rouge. Il adorait ces sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais, avec elle, avec cette nouvelle, il ne ressentait absolument rien. Elle lui souriait. Ca lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il la regarda froidement afin de lui persuader de descendre de là où elle était.

Nadeshiko: Coucou c'est moi!

Sasuke: Descends de mon dos immédiatement. Je n'ai pas envi de rire avec toi.

Nadeshiko fit la moue devant une voix aussi dure et froide. Elle finit par soupirer. Elle se détacha du dos de Sasuke à contrecœur. Elle était bien de là où elle était. Elle voulait s'amuser avec lui. Elle finit par se redresser mais resta tout de même à côté de lui, s'asseyant à moitié sur la table voisine, la table de Guihu, de sa Guihu. Il décida de retourner à son observation des deux dans la cour. Elle le regardait faire. Il était intéressant. Elle venait juste de commencer à s'amuser dans ce lycée de Konoha. Elle avait même déjà repéré ces futures cibles. Bien sûr, c'était tout de même assez différent de son ancien établissement, de son ancienne ville, mais elle allait s'y faire, et assez rapidement, surtout avec un fiancé aussi génial à ses côtés. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontré, surtout qu'ils sont vraiment très proches. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés autrefois…quand les villages ninja étaient prospères et existaient encore dans ce bas monde…quand la guerre n'était encore qu'un horrible souvenir. Elle se rappelait très bien comment elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué par sa différence. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré à lui, sa différence qui le démarquait des autres enfants. Il était si spécial pour elle. Ils étaient encore jeunes à ce moment là mais elle le savait déjà. Elle l'aimait dès le premier regard. Et «elle» aussi était là en tant que rivale…

Ne se laissant ni démoraliser par le ton employé par Sasuke ni par les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, Nadeshiko reprit les choses en main. Elle voulait le faire réagir, peu importe les moyens qu'elle utiliserait. Elle le ferait parler coute que coute.

Nadeshiko: Tu n'es pas très sociable, tu le sais ça? Ca attire comme ça repousse les filles. Après tout, on va se voir très souvent vu qu'on est dans la même classe alors fait un petit effort. Soit un peu plus aimable avec la gente féminine. Tu verras, nous aussi, on sait être très gentille. Allez, un petit sourire.

Sasuke: …

Nadeshiko en soupirant: Tu n'es pas très causant comme garçon, un véritable glaçon. (En souriant) Mais c'est ce qui te donne tant de charme après tout. Surtout, ne change absolument rien. J'aime bien ton petit côté rebelle mais intelligent. J'adore les défis assez dure à relever. (Avec un air de défi) Fait-moi confiance. Tu finiras comme les autres après. Je te ferai changer d'avis sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on croit tout comme toi tu n'es pas ce que tu veux que l'on croit. Je connais tout de toi, mon chère Sasuke Uchiwa. Je connais la vie que tu avais avant de venir dans ce lycée avec tous les autres. Moi aussi j'étais là-bas mais ailleurs.

Soudain, Nadeshiko vit que Sasuke ne l'avait même pas écouté pendant sa grande tirade sur le défi qu'elle lui lançait. Elle pensait qu'il faisait juste semblant mais il ne l'écoutait vraiment pas. Pourquoi? Il devrait être entrain de l'écouter et de baver en ce moment même et non pas être entrain de regarder par la fenêtre avec un regard perdu. Il était plus dur que les autres et elle aimait ça. Curieuse, elle regarda par la fenêtre elle aussi et vit Gaara et Guihu parlait ensemble sur un banc. Enfin…parler…c'était un bien grand mot. Ils prononçaient quelque petit mot de temps à autre, ne formant que des phrases très courtes, ce n'était pas vraiment très passionnant entre eux. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas trop? Soudain, il lui vint une idée dans la tête. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur ces lèvres. Elle allait le piéger et le faire réagir pour de bon cette fois. Elle était sûre de son coup. Il ne résistera pas à sa petite provocation. Elle allait peut-être enfin apercevoir une expression sur son visage. Du moins, elle l'espérait, un petit mouvement serait peut-être déjà bien.

Nadeshiko: Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble. Je trouve qu'ils forment un très beau couple, pas toi? Ils ont l'air d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. C'était un petit sursaut presque imperceptible, mais tout de même assez visible pour elle, pour cette nouvelle élève. Elle était assez près de lui pour l'avoir remarquer. Alors elle avait vu qu'il ne les quittait pas des yeux? Qu'il ne quittait pas ni Guihu ni Gaara des yeux? C'était vraiment très mauvais pour lui ça… Il devait le nier afin de ne pas être découvert. Il se fichait un peu de sa réputation. De toute façon, elle s'était construite toute seule. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de ses sentiments pour Guihu, ni de sa réputation de tombeur, mais si elle était vraiment sa fiancée, alors il devait le lui cacher. Quoi que…si elle avait déjà marre de lui, cela lui arrangerait bien des choses. Mais s'il faisait cela, c'était son frère qu'il aurait sur le dos, et là, cela serait terrible pour lui. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Pourquoi est-ce que tant de choses lui tombaient dessus aujourd'hui? Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis quelque temps. De plus, il savait bien que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était le piéger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voyait très clair dans son jeu après tout. Elle n'était pas la première à utiliser cette stratégie. Quel manque d'originalité. Bon, il s'était un peu fait avoir au début mais il s'était reprit au bon moment. Elle n'avait pas précisé de qui elle voulait parler. Elle avait juste était très vague sur ce sujet. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il se dévoile petit à petit devant elle mais elle pouvait toujours attendre l'éternité. Il ne ferait rien devant elle et il ne dirait rien. Il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Il préféra garder le silence afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait l'air plus intelligente qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Nadeshiko: Je parle bien sûr de Gaara, mon voisin, et de Guihu, ta voisine, assis sur le banc isolé dans la cours. Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas? Tu es de mon avis je suppose. Ils n'osent même pas se regarder et se parler face à face. On voit bien qu'ils sont tous les deux très gênés d'être le centre d'intérêt de la cour malgré leur petit isolement. On dirait qu'ils viennent juste de comprendre ce qu'est le véritable ses du mot amour et qu'ils n'osent pas le montrer. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Je sais très bien que je me répète mais c'est ce que je pense.

Sasuke commençait vraiment à perdre patience avec elle. Elle était vraiment lourde celle là, encore plus que ne l'était Sakura autrefois. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. C'était vraiment trop demandé un peu de tranquillité? Cette fille ne pouvait pas se taire de temps en temps? Mais pourquoi est-ce que les femmes étaient-elles aussi bavardes? Elles étaient vraiment fatigantes. Elles étaient galères comme le disait si bien Shikamaru Nara. Cette Nadeshiko ne pouvait donc pas la mettre en sourdine? Il soupira ultérieurement de fatigue. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'elle, et ceux, dès le premier jour. Elle faisait vraiment fort pour un premier coup. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Rien que de penser qu'il allait passer une année entière dans la même classe qu'elle, et même de penser qu'il allait la voir tous les jours chez lui, enfin, non, chez «eux», enfin, il n'en voulait plus. Elle l'épuisait vraiment celle-là. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, il l'entend soupire.

Nadeshiko: Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant comme garçon. J'ai envie de m'amuser, moi. Je réessayerai demain. Je vais plutôt aller voir ce couple pour les décoincer un peu! Ca m'a l'air plus amusant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la voila déjà parti en direction de Gaara et de Guihu. Elle allait les déranger? Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire dans leurs dos, mais finalement, il jugea plus préférable de ne pas essayer savoir ce dont elle était capable. Il préférait de loin rester en tant que un simple spectateur qui était devant sa petite fenêtre, à son bureau. Cette fille…comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai…Nadeshiko Takagi semble-t-il… Elle avait le don de l'énerver. Elle lui donnait une de ces migraines infernale. Ce n'était pas possible. Après seulement quelques échanges verbaux, il était aussi épuisé que s'il avait supporté Naruto toute une journée. Ca n'allait surement pas être de tout repos avec elle. Il décida de continuer à observer de loin, par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, pendant que le blond dont il parlait quelque instant plus tôt, lui vole son déjeuner sous son nez. Oh… Et puis après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment faim avec toutes ces surprises aujourd'hui. Il voulait vite rentrer chez lui, oui, le plus vite possible. Il voudrait tellement que cette journée ne soit en fait qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Il voulait se réveiller et ne penser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il pouvait bien sauter un repas de temps en temps, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il voulait juste rester tranquille pendant un moment. Un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui…

Les cours de l'après-midi recommencèrent. Tout se passa dans le calme et la sérénité la plus totale qui soit dans cette classe. Les professeurs avaient abandonné leur idée de poser la question sans réponse et firent leur cours normalement. Ce que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué depuis le début de la journée, de son arrivé dans son lycée, car il était trop occupé à éviter son regard, c'était ces petites lunettes ovales sur le nez de Guihu. Elle les portait depuis son arrivée et il n'avait rien vu du tout. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu auparavant sur son nez. Pourquoi est-ce que lors des soirées, elle ne les avait pas mises alors? Est-ce qu'elle avait mis des lentilles de contact afin de pouvoir le rencontrer? Etait-ce la raison ou… C'était un sujet bien stupide mais il y tenait tant. C'était sans doute une question sans grande importance pour les autres, mais pour lui, ça en avait. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, donc, il avait du mal à la cerner. Il apprenait de plus en plus de chose sur elle. Il voulait à tout prix la connaître par cœur. Oui, la connaître… la connaître encore mieux que lui-même. Pour cela, il devait l'observer minutieusement, décrypter chacun de ses gestes, il devait tout savoir. Il le voulait absolument. Quoi que les autres en pense vraiment, lui, il pense comme ça et pas autrement. Elle était devenue sa raison d'être. Il ne pouvait nier ses envies et ses pulsions envers elle.

Une fois les cours terminés, Sasuke se leva et allait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible quand cette Nadeshiko se mit devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Il lui parla de la manière la plus froide qui soit tandis qu'elle souriait toujours. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait le lâcher? Elle n'en avait pas marre?

Sasuke: Pousses-toi. Tu me gênes.

Nadeshiko: Raccompagne-moi chez moi.

Sasuke: Sans façon.

Nadeshiko: Je viens d'arriver, allez! Soit gentil!

Sasuke: Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Débrouilles-toi.

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à Nadeshiko et la dépassa. Il sortit de la salle de classe sans un regard pendant que celle-ci sourit de plus belle. Son plan marchait à la perfection, comme toujours. Non seulement il lui avait parlé, mais il l'avait aussi regardé. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait mais c'était déjà un début. Et bientôt, il…

Pendant ce temps en Chine, Zenlong marchait comme un zombie jusque chez lui, dans son quartier résidentiel pour y retrouver sa petite famille encore si fragile et si récente… Sa femme et son fils avaient encore besoin de lui. C'était eux qui avaient le plus besoin de lui et non pas Guihu, même si c'était tout aussi important. Il ne devait pas répéter la même erreur. Sa petite sœur venait de quitter sa vie ce matin même. Elle l'avait quitté pour…un simple étranger que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait. C'était si triste… Non… Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette vérité là… Sa belle-mère ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose comme ça dans son dos, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. C'était sûr mais quoi? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Mais pourtant, c'était là! En face de lui! Les faits étaient devant lui. Guihu avait prit l'avion le matin même, sans même se retourner et il ne lui avait même pas dit un seul mot d'adieu. Mais après tout, lui non plus n'avait rien dit… Il commençait déjà à regretter son altitude si froide et si enfantine envers elle. Il était si faible et si lâche… Il le savait. Combien d'erreur allait-il encore faire dans sa vie avant de ne plus rien regretter?

Zenlong: Je suis rentré.

Shefa: Bienvenu à la maison Along.

Il était si heureux d'être avec sa petite famille, sa femme et son fils, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste en repensant à sa sœur. Il fit tout de même un mince sourire à sa chère femme et l'embrassa, avant d'aller voir son fils qui dormait encore. Au moment où il allait chercher son fils, sa femme lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Celle-ci baissa la tête. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il la connaissait très bien.

Zenlong: Qui a-t-il?

Shefa: J'ai quelque chose à te dire…de très important…

Zenlong: Oui? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Shefa: J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais ma mère m'en a empêché.

Zenlong: Tu m'inquiètes Shefa. Dit-moi ce qui se passe.

Shefa: Xiaohu ne le sait peut-être pas encore mais son fiancé s'appelle…

Les yeux de Zenlong s'agrandir en entendant le nom du fiancé de sa sœur. Alors c'était vraiment lui? Ce garçon serait vraiment son fiancé? Il n'avait pas rêvé? Ce n'était pas une blague? Non…sa femme ne lui ferait jamais un coup pareil. Alors…comment devait-il réagir face à cette nouvelle? Devait-il s'en réjouir ou bien…

Sasuke était très irrité. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'il attendait. Elle devrait être là depuis plus d'une heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste? Ce n'était pas vraiment que ça le dérangeait qu'elle soit absente de chez «eux» mais il voulait en finir le plus vite possible afin d'être tranquille. Malheureusement pour lui, il se devait de d'abord faire usage du protocole, et puis, après s'être installer ici avant de penser à aller s'amuser séparément et le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre de préférence…

Soudain, on sonna à la porte et il se réveilla de ses pensées sombres et noires. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte sans se presser le pas non plus. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de voir sa fiancée, sauf s'il s'agissait de Guihu mais ça, c'était impossible. Ca devait être «elle» qui arrivait. Non... Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était elle, personne ne savait encore qu'il habitait là. Il ouvrit donc la porte furieux et cria un bon coup pour se calmer.

Sasuke: C'est maintenant que tu arrives? Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends espèce de…

Voix: Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre. Je me suis perdue en chemin.

Sasuke ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Il avait crié sur la mauvaise personne, sur la très mauvaise personne. Elle était là, juste devant lui. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était vraiment elle devant lui. Elle était toujours inclinée face à lui. Elle ne s'était pas encore redressée. Elle s'était excusée pour son retard. Elle était très calme, comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé, rien…le même ton de sa voix, le même regard aussi spécial, toujours aussi belle, aussi magnifique… Elle était juste là, devant lui. Elle se redressait enfin. Il pouvait enfin la regarder de face. Il pouvait enfin l'admirer comme tous ces soirs sur leur balcon. Son regard vide et vitreux était toujours aussi vert, toujours aussi terne, sa chevelure aussi noir, sa peau aussi blanche… Rien n'avait changé…absolument rien, à part peut-être l'angle à laquelle il pouvait la voir. Oui, rien à part ça. Jusqu'à présent, il ne la voyait que sous les rayons du clair de lune et de la lumière artificielle et maintenant, il pouvait la voir sous les rayons du soleil qui était si naturel. Elle était belle dans tous les cas possibles. Il avait tellement l'impression de rêver tout éveillé devant sa porte d'entrée. Rêvait-il vraiment? Non…ce n'était pas un rêve…c'était la réalité. Il pouvait enfin lui parler. Mais…ce n'était pas Nadeshiko sa fiancée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez lui? Serait-ce elle sa véritable fiancée? Il se sentait si gêné de lui avoir crié dessus pour rien. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu peur… C'était déjà ça…

Sasuke: Excuse-moi Guihu. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Je…je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Guihu: C'est moi qui suis arrivée en retard. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre.

Sasuke: Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je veux dire…

Guihu: Je suis ta fiancée d'après l'adresse que l'on m'a donnée.

Sasuke: Ma…fiancée? Mais je croyais que…

Sasuke était complètement perdu. Ce n'était donc pas Nadeshiko? Il avait été trompé sur toute la ligne par son frère et par cette fille aussi qui n'avait rien dit de toute la journée… C'était donc Guihu sa vraie fiancée… Et dire qu'il avait eu mainte et mainte occasion de lui parler dans la journée… Il était vraiment un imbécile ce coup-ci. Non… En fait c'était son frère qui était un imbécile doublé d'un idiot. Oui, c'est ça! De plus, elle avait utilisé un ton qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle. Il ne saurait dire quel ton elle voulait utiliser.

Guihu: Tu aurais préférer que Nadeshiko…

Sasuke précipité: Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Guihu mais…enfin, c'est Itachi m'a dit que tu étais fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre et…

Il se calma et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Guihu était juste là, en face de lui. Il ne rêvait pas. Elle était donc sa fiancée et non celle de Gaara? Il était si heureux. Il avait tant espéré dans la journée. C'était possible d'être aussi heureux. Sous le coup de l'émotion bien trop forte pour lui, il l'attira violemment à lui et l'entoura avec ses bras pour l'étreindre avec tout son amour et sa tendresse pour elle. Au début, elle n'avait pas bougé, restant dans bouger dans cette position, puis, une fois la surprise passée sans doute, elle l'étreignit aussi, se calant plus confortablement sur son torse. Après quelque minute, il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Il pouvait enfin sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il pouvait la toucher, elle n'était plus si loin de lui. Elle était là pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver tout éveillé.

Il lui fit une visite assez rapide de la maison et lui montra en dernier sa chambre, juste à côté de la sienne d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Guihu aurait tant d'affaire. Il commençait vraiment à regretter toutes ses pensées noires de la journée et d'il y a une semaine aussi. Il savait très bien que Guihu n'était pas du genre très coquette, vu son état actuel, mais alors pourquoi avait-elle tant d'affaire? Sa mère? Son frère? Qui sait… Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle n'aurait pas tout le confort qu'il faut ici, peut-être… Il devait vraiment apprendre à patienter avant de faire des conclusions hâtives. Il était si heureux auprès d'elle… Il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Un peu plus loin dans cette ville de béton et rempli d'immeuble surnommé Konoha, un autre couple s'installait aussi. C'était en effet, Gaara et Nadeshiko s'installaient en compagnie du frère et de la sœur de ce dernier…donc c'était avec Kankuro et Temari qui auraient bien voulu être ailleurs en ce moment même.

Nadeshiko: Gaara! Tu peux m'aider à porter ça dans ma chambre?

Gaara: Oui, j'arrive.

Gaara ne semblait pas vraiment gêné par le fait est que Nadeshiko lui demande certaine chose. Après tout, il était tout de même Kazekage, le ninja le plus fort de Suna. Et puis, même si elle était sa fiancée pour certaine raison, comme une alliance ninja entre…«Clan magique», il ne devait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Pourquoi ne la redressait-il pas? Mais il n'avait pas envie de la tuer après cette seule journée passée au bahut? C'était ce que se disait les deux frères et sœurs du rouquin en tout cas. Il fallait dire que cette fille avait tout de la pimbêche de service très hypocrite et très détestable qui misait tout sur son apparence physique et sur ses qualités et charmes naturels particulièrement dévastateurs. Durant la journée, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'allumer Sasuke et maintenant, elle se penchait vers lui. Mais il fallait dire aussi que depuis qu'elle était ici, chez les Sabaku, famille du Kazekage, entrain de s'installer afin d'être plus à l'aise au milieu de ses cartons, elle n'avait plus, mais alors vraiment plus le même comportement qu'à l'extérieur de ces quatre murs. Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses. C'était étrange…très étrange… Pourquoi? Pourquoi se revirement si soudain? Qui était réellement cette fille? De plus, Gaara était étrangement docile avec elle. Ce n'était quand même pas cette fille qui lui faisait de l'effet! Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas Gaara! Les deux aînés allèrent parler dans leur coin afin que le nouveau n'entende rien

Temari: J'ai beau vous connaître, toi et Gaara, que depuis quelque mois, je m'étonne, que lui, il puisse s'intéresser à ce genre de fille! Ce n'est pas possible!

Kankuro: Moi non plus…mais c'est bizarre, cette fille me dit quelque chose…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Temari: Ah oui? Parce que tu rencontre souvent des filles de son genre? Tu me déçois…

Kankuro: Non… Je sais que ce n'est pas le type de Gaara et ça m'étonne autant que toi. Je peux te l'assurer. Mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment des connaissances que Gaara aurait rencontrées avant que je n'ai eu 13-14 ans. Il faut avouer que je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à lui avant il y a quelque année. Je regrette mon altitude envers lui. Mais il m'arrivait de le croiser de temps en temps, c'était peut-être à ce moment là…

Temari: Pourquoi il se fait mener par le bout du nez par elle?

Kankuro: Je n'en sais rien… Une vieille connaissance?

Temari: Peut-être…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 

snif, j'ai plus de com de cotre part TT.TT ils vont bientôt arriver en masse j'espère!


	10. Chapter 10

Avant que la lecture ne commence, je voudrais vous dire que j'ai mis deux images sur le site, rien de spéciale mais bon voilà l'adresse quand même (enlevez les espace dans l'adresse):

http:// www.fanfic-fr. net/modules. php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&cat0&pos1 pour Guihu et http:// www.fanfic-fr. net/modules.php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&pos2 pour Nadeshiko.

Laissez un petit com pour les images s'il vous plait.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 10**

Sasuke avait été si heureux de savoir que Guihu était dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne mais en même temps si stressé qu'elle soit aussi près de lui. Etait-ce un rêve? Oui, sans doute… Il avait tellement peur de se réveiller et de voir que tout cela n'était en faite qu'un simple rêve sortit tout droit de son imagination, de son esprit torturé par le manque, un autre simple rêve en plus, encore un autre simple rêve de trop pour lui. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, montrant de très jolis cernes sous ses yeux si noirs, si profonds et si fatigués. Il se résigna. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil de toute façon alors autant se leva tôt pour aujourd'hui. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas du tout fermé l'œil de la nuit, donc, elle était encore là, près de lui, non? Il voulait y croire. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et puis, il avait de bonne raison pour manquer de sommeil. Comment pouvait-on réussir à dormir en sachant qu'elle est là, dans la pièce juste à côté de la sienne? Il avait passé son temps à rêver d'elle et là voilà enfin ici, avec lui. Savoir que la fille, non, la femme plutôt, oui, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout était enfin à ses côtés le rendait si heureux, pratiquement euphorique n ce moment même. Il serait même prêt à sourire lui-même toute la journée pour voir le sien un jour. Cette nouvelle le rendait complètement dingue. Elle habitait maintenant avec lui, dans cette petite maison plutôt modeste qui lui avait semblé si vide au départ. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que ce jour là. Il était dans une béatitude totale. Il était complètement fou d'amour pour une fille bien plus qu'extraordinaire pour lui tout simplement, voilà toute la vérité. Ce n'était pas plus compliquer que cela. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Même en ayant fait sa toilette du matin, dans cette salle de bain qu'il allait partager avec elle maintenant, il n'était pas encore totalement réveiller de sa «presque» nuit blanche. Oui, car après tout, il avait «presque» passé une nuit entière à se demander s'il avait fait un rêve ou non. Pourquoi presque? Et bien parce qu'il avait passé le début de la nuit dernière à se demander tout ce qu'elle était entrain de faire dans sa chambre, sans arrière pensée, bien sûr. Il avait essayé de lire chaque petit bruit qu'elle faisait. Se couchait-elle? Lisait-elle? Rangeait-elle ses affaires? Eteignait-elle la lumière? Où tout simplement, dormait-elle?

Donc, il n'était pas en très grande forme ce matin là, mais alors pas du tout en forme. C'était à peine s'il dormait dans le couloir. N'étant toujours pas très réveillé, Sasuke essaya regagner lentement sa chambre, un peu à l'aveuglette à vrai dire, pour aller mettre son uniforme. En plein milieu de son habillage, il fut soudainement réveillé par une douce odeur qui flottait dans l'air de la pièce. Il arrêta net son mouvement des bras, qui lui permettait ainsi d'enfiler son pantalon, et se concentra sur ce parfum exquis. C'était une odeur particulièrement douce, légère et agréable qui venait délicatement lui chatouiller les narines. Bon, c'était vrai qu'au début, bien trop occupé à trier ses pensées afin d'avoir sa conscience plus tranquille, plus sereine, il n'avait pas vraiment fait très attention à ce délicieux parfum si envoutant. Heureusement pour lui, il avait quand même finit par sentir cette très bonne odeur émaner de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

Après avoir enfilé le reste de son uniforme afin d'être impeccable devant elle, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où émanait cette odeur exquise. En descendant des escaliers qui le menait au salon, son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posé sur la table basse. Elle lui était destinée. Son nom inscrit dessus. Il se demanda ce que ça contenait et la prit avant d'alla rejoindre en vitesse celle qui cuisinait si bien. Il pénétra enfin dans ce lieu divin et vit une vision de rêve. C'était une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer pendant un seul instant de sa vie, même dans tous ses rêves les plus fous.

Guihu était juste là, derrière les fourneaux, avec son petit tablier bleu qui lui sciait à merveille. Même s'il ne la voyait que de dos, elle était tout simplement magnifique, comme leur première soirée, quand il a posé son regard sur elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval afin qu'ils ne la gêne pas dans sa préparation et il y avait deux bentos en cours derrière elle. Il ne rêvait pas encore une fois? Il se pinça légèrement et sentit une légère douleur. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve? Elle était entrain de…cuisiner pour lui en ce moment même? Elle s'était levé tôt pour lui faire à manger? Il avait du mal à cacher son trouble mais se ressaisit à temps. Il la vit se retourner et vit ses petites lunettes sur son nez et son regard vide.

Malgré ce manque tout petit d'expression sur son visage, il pouvait sentir une aura si sereine se dégager d'elle dans la pièce. Etait-elle heureuse d'être avec lui? De l'avoir comme fiancé? Si seulement il pouvait arriver à y voir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de vie à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts de jade. Ils devaient être aussi magnifiques que la pierre précieuse sous toute sa splendeur révélée au grand jour. Combien de fois avait-il pu imaginer l'éclat de ses yeux pétillants de vie rien que pour lui seul? Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé? Le revoilà qu'il se remettait à parler de rêve alors qu'elle était devant lui en chair et en os. Mais ses yeux…ils devaient être magnifiques avec un peu d'éclat à l'intérieur. Il se promit d'y arriver un jour ou l'autre, oui, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait.

Il sourit à Guihu qui le regardait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et alla s'installer devant une assiette qui devait être, sans aucun doute cette fois, son petit déjeuner. Comment allait-il lui résister après ça? Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à se contrôler hier soir alors maintenant quand elle est dans cette tenue…qui le…stimulait beaucoup. Il allait savourer ce repas offert par celle qu'il aimait. Quel bonheur! Il pouvait enfin y goûter. La veille, c'était lui qui avait cuisiné car elle était fatiguée du voyage. Absolument rien ne pouvait gâcher son euphorie. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui existaient.

Sasuke: Bonjour Guihu!

Guihu: Bonjour Sasuke.

La tonalité de sa voix aussi était identique à l'habituel, identique à celle qu'elle avait sur leur balcon un mois plus tôt. D'un côté, il était heureux que ce soit comme ça. Rien n'avait changé en elle, à part peut-être le fait qu'elle soit encore plus belle que jamais. C'était à lui de la faire changer et personne d'autre. Ce privilège lui revenait de plein droit. Mais d'un autre côté, il espérait tant la voir différente. Si jamais un jour elle venait à lui parler d'une ton enjoué, à lui donner son plus beau sourire, à lui lancer des regards pétillants et éclatants de joie, alors là, oui, le tableau d'aujourd'hui serait plus parfait que jamais. Il allait fournir assez d'effort pour y arriver. Non, pas assez mais beaucoup plus d'effort. Oui, il y arrivait. Il était sûr et certain. Rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Séparé par un simple petit comptoir, il lui lança un sourire chaleureux exclusivement réservé pour elle, sans vraiment à chercher à en recevoir un autre en retour. Il voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Il patienterait tout le temps qu'il faudra afin d'être récompensé de tous ses efforts qui ne seront pas vain. La savoir ainsi près de lui, seulement pour lui, lui réchauffait le cœur malgré les airs impassibles et neutres qu'elle entretenait en ce moment même, tout comme à son habitude. C'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait du vivre et endurer ce dernier mois sans elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Son bonheur était près d'elle et auprès de personne d'autre.

Il entama son petit déjeuné tout en ouvrant la lettre qui lui était destiné, ramassé plus tôt sur la table basse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, son visage devint de plus en plus sombre. Pourquoi cela? Il s'était pourtant dit que ce matin, rien ne pouvait venir lui gâcher son bonheur tant attendu… Alors pourquoi cette lettre le mettait dans des états pareils? En fait, tout cela était à cause de lui, de son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa. Il fut tellement préoccupé qu'il ne vit même pas que Guihu s'était installée en face de lui. Tout comme lui, elle entama son petit déjeuné en silence. D'un geste de colère, Sasuke reposa violemment la lettre sur la table, provoquant un bruit sourd, faisant légèrement sursauter la jeune fille en face de lui. Il ferma ses yeux pour se calmer, en vain. Pourquoi une telle chose lui arrivait maintenant? Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de sa vie? Il soupira bruyamment de lassitude. Tout ce bonheur accumulé depuis ce matin commençait déjà à disparaître, laissant sa place à un sentiment très désagréable… Il se massa un peu les tempes avec sa main gauche tout en soupirant de nouveau.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas vrai! Et dire qu'on est enfin ensemble…

Guihu: …

Sasuke soupira encore une fois de lassitude et rouvrit ses yeux. Décidemment, il soupirait beaucoup de maint là. Mais les problèmes avec son frère le dépassaient déjà. Il se souvint soudainement de sa dernière soirée avec elle, quand il lui avait fait peur et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer de crainte envers lui. Il venait de faire une grosse bêtise… Avait-elle eut peur tout à l'heure? Il avait quand même violemment frappé la table avec son poing sous le coup de la colère. Il n'était vraiment pas doué. Il lui avait encore montré un sentiment qu'il devait pourtant à tout prit contrôler en sa présence…

Sasuke: Je suis désolé Guihu. J'ai du te faire peur tout à l'heure…

Guihu: Ce n'est rien.

Sasuke: …

Guihu: Qui a-t-il?

Sasuke: Si jamais au lycée, je pourrais paraître froid et distant avec toi, je m'en excuse d'avance. Crois-moi. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes rejeté par moi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi pour ça.

Guihu: …

Sasuke: En fait, mon grand frère Itachi, me demande, ou plutôt m'ordonne, de ne rien révéler sur nos fiançailles vu que rien n'est encore «officiel» dans le monde de notre société, de notre rang. Enfin, on en a pour quelque mois je crois. De plus, nous devons aussi trouver une excuse pour notre cohabitation sans rien divulguer de notre relation actuelle. Alors si jamais au lycée tu trouves que…

Guihu: Je comprends.

Sasuke: Merci.

Cette fille était tout simplement géniale. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Comment avait-il fait pour trouver une telle perle rare? En plus, elle avait plutôt l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer à l'instant. Mais après tout…comment pouvait-il en être certain? Qui pouvait affirmer ce qu'elle ressentait? Personne. Elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, à condition qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience déjà. Personne ne pouvait prétendre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait… Son visage n'affichait que de l'insensibilité et du vide, comme une personne sans âme dans son corps. Conscience…ce mot lui revenait en tête. Mais oui! Peut-être que…son hypothèse tenait la route! Elle ressent des émotions mais elle ne connait plus leur signification et préfère les garder en elle afin de ne plus choquer les gens autour d'elle! Il avait trouvé! Mais…à quoi ça lui servirait de savoir tout ça? C'était bien beau de trouver une hypothèse mais qu'allait-il en faire après? Rien en fait. Ca ne lui servirait à pas grand-chose. Il espérait qu'un jour, il puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'elle se dévoile petit à petit à lui, oubliant ses craintes pour vivre pleinement la vie bien trop courte.

Une fois leur petit déjeuné terminé, ils se dirigèrent ensemble au lycée en marchant côte à côte dans la rue. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient expliquer leur venu au lycée ensemble? Leur cohabitation? Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient dire ça à tout le monde? Le jeune lycéen était plongé dans ses pensées afin de trouver une solution à leur problème.

Soudain, Sasuke fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Guihu l'avait appelé. Il s'étonna beaucoup de tant d'initiative de sa part d'ailleurs. Elle allait vraiment lui parler la première? La dernière fois qu'elle avait prit l'initiative, c'était pour dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le même cas que précédemment. En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Etait-ce vraiment un progrès vers son objectif final à atteindre? Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Oui. C'était un énorme progrès vers l'avenir radieux qui les attendait.

Guihu: Ma mère m'a dit de te dire la raison de notre cohabitation sans pour autant révéler nos fiançailles pour autant. Il suffit de ne rien dire à ce sujet là.

Sasuke vexé: Alors tu étais déjà au courant pour nous deux! Moi qui stressais pour rien en croyant devoir faire ma vie avec cette Nadeshiko et toi avec Gaara…

Guihu: Je ne le savais qu'à moitié.

Sasuke en changeant de sujet: Alors on dit quoi? Je ne voudrais pas me tromper.

Guihu: En fait…

Voilà pourquoi elle était déjà au courant de leur situation bien avant lui. Et dire que son frère avait eu le malin plaisir de le faire souffrir pour rien. C'était plutôt facile à déduire si on le prenait comme ça. Sa mère ne lui avait presque rien caché, mise à part le nom de son futur conjoint, celui qui partagera sa vie toute entière avec elle comme simple épouse. Mais on pouvait aussi facilement deviner de qui il s'agissait après un peu de déduction et de logique.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux ensembles au lycée, sous les regards curieux des élèves déjà présent de si bon matin. Mais après tout, ils s'en fichèrent complètement des regards surpris, étonnés et lourds à supporter, lancés dans leur direction, créant ainsi une sorte de pression sur leurs épaules. Malgré tout, ils ne montrèrent aucune autre émotion sur leur visage que l'indifférence, comme à leur habitude en fait. Tous ces pauvres lycéens pouvaient les fixer toute la journée, ils s'en fichaient éperdument. Ils se fatiguaient pour rien, ils ne réagiraient pas.

Plus tard dans la journée, vers la pose déjeunée, Sasuke partit manger avec le groupe, comme d'habitude, pendant que Guihu restait avec les kunoichi, qui, l'avaient déjà, en fait, accaparé de force avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot pour pouvoir refuser «l'invitation». Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait refuser quelque chose. Mais voilà, les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés. Pourquoi étaient-ils arrivés ensemble au lycée? S'étaient-ils rencontrés en chemin? Avaient-ils un lien ensemble? Pourquoi avait-on l'impression qu'ils étaient proches?

Allons d'abord du côté des garçons qui se demandèrent pourquoi Sasuke, le lycéen le plus «beau» du lycée, était avec une seule fille depuis déjà un certain temps et non pas avec une montagne de pot de colle comme toujours. Pendant que tous les jeunes lycéens et ninjas posèrent leur question de façon aléatoire dans un énorme brouhaha ressemblant plus à une cacophonie, enfin, surtout les excités de service du groupe, Sasuke mangeait le bento que Guihu avait préparé pour lui ce matin même. C'était le bonheur suprême pour lui de manger son déjeuné préparé par la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Ils ne devaient surtout pas être découverts et paraître louche. Et puis…comme s'il voulait montrer clairement qu'il était amoureux de Guihu, puisque leurs fiançailles étaient «secrètes». Déjà qu'il était très gêné que ses amis avaient découvert ses sentiments… Certain d'entre eux était déjà si impatient qu'il serait presque entrain de sauter sur place pour essayer de se calmer.

Naruto: Eh Sasuke! La Huang Guihu dans notre classe là! Elle ne serait pas par hasard la fille du balcon? Celle dont tu es tombé amoureux?

Sasuke: Et?

Naruto victorieux: Ah! Tu l'avoues!

Sasuke: Et pourquoi je nierais?

Kiba vicieux: Alors c'est ta petite amie? Espèce de petit cachotier!

Sasuke: Non.

Lee surpris: Comment ça? Tu étais si démoralisé la dernière fois et maintenant qu'elle est là, tu ne tente pas ta chance?

Sasuke: Il n'y a rien entre nous.

Shikamaru: Attend, tu n'es pas logique. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais complètement détruit parce que vous étiez séparés de force pendant plus d'un mois?

Sasuke: Elle n'est plus libre. Voilà pourquoi.

Naruto: Et toi?

Sasuke: Personne.

Neji: Pourquoi étiez-vous arrivé ensemble ce matin alors?

Sasuke: On vit ensemble. Pourquoi?

Choji: Vous vivez ensemble…

Une exclamation générale de surprise et d'étonnement de la part de tout le monde, oui, générale et de la part de tout le monde. Même les quelques glaçons du groupe n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de montrer leur surprise et leur étonnement sur leur visage et dans leur voix. C'était à ce demandé comment ils ont fait pour obtenir un tel résultat. Si Sasuke disait vrai alors Guihu n'était plus du tout libre, et lui, il n'était avec personne. Il devrait être effondré après ça, non? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Il l'aimait encore, non? Alors pourquoi acceptait-il cette situation si injuste pour lui? Il ne voulait pas la récupérer d'une façon ou d'une autre? Où était passé le Sasuke Uchiwa qu'ils connaissaient? Jamais il ne se laisserait faire normalement. Il y avait certaine part d'ombre sur cette affaire. Ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau de si tôt. Ils étaient si sérieux d'un coup. Pourquoi des garçons parlaient de ça au juste? Aucune idée…

Shino: Explique-toi.

Sasuke en soupirant: Mon frère, Itachi, va, ou plutôt, doit se fiancer avec la deuxième demi-sœur de Guihu. Et bien sur, pour qu'il puisse se marier avec elle, Guihu et moi devons cohabiter dans une maison, sans aucune relation entre nous. Elle est elle-même fiancé. En fait, ils se prennent la tête pour rien. Tout ce que l'on doit faire, c'est prouver à nos deux familles que nous pouvons cohabiter ensemble, en mettant deux personnes complètement opposés dans une maison.

Naruto triste: Tu dois beaucoup souffrir Sasuke…

Sasuke: Je vais m'y faire. J'ai l'habitude.

Les garçons étaient tous désolés pour leur camarade de classe, compagnon en tant que ninja et avant tout ami, Sasuke, laissant ainsi planer une atmosphère peu joyeuse dans l'air, sur le toit. Ne supportant pas plus, ils décidèrent néanmoins de changer de sujet de conversation afin de dissiper cette atmosphère pesante pour la remplacer par une autre bien plus joyeuse. Après tout, à quoi ça leur servirait de se mêler de ses affaires sans son accord? De plus, il n'était pas disposé à répondre à leur prochaine question. Cela ne servait à rien de le forcer à tout leur révéler par contrainte. Mieux valait le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il avait besoin d'être seul en ce moment sur cette affaire là. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de régler son problème.

Du côté des lycéennes par contre, ce n'était aussi facile que chez les garçons. Elles ne lâchaient pas cette affaire aussi facilement. Même si Guihu leur avait déjà expliqué sa situation, enfin, plutôt celle de sa famille avec celle des Uchiwa, les kunoichi ne voulaient pas de cette excuse. Elles voulaient des explications plus claires. Elles l'avaient même coupé la parole en pleine explication. Ce qu'elle pouvait être impatiente alors… C'était donc «ça»? Les filles de l'extérieur… Elle était toute en colère contre elle. Après tout, elle était avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, leur idéal masculin. Enfin, plus pour deux d'entre elle, les autres étaient plus pour la morale.

Ino: On s'en fiche que tu ais des problèmes familiaux! Nous! On veut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu vis avec Sasuke et non pas avec ton fiancé!

Sakura: C'est vrai! Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça au pauvre Sasuke?

Hinata en tripotant ses doigts: Tu sais…ce n'est pas très morale…ce que tu fais…

Temari: Déjà qu'une fille comme Nadeshiko habite chez moi, je ne supporte pas, mais en plus, toi comme camarade de classe, encore moins! Tu es bien pire qu'elle!

Tenten: Ca ne te fais rien de jouer à double jeu? A ton âge en plus! Ca sera quoi plus tard? Plusieurs en plus?

Ino: Temari a raison! Tu es bien pire qu'elle! Et puis, tu espères quoi avec ton regard vide et ton visage indifférent? Te donner des airs mystérieux? Laisses-moi te dire que Sasuke n'aime pas ça! Tu es vraiment pathétique!

Guihu: Je n'ai jamais dit que j'entretenais des relations avec quelqu'un. Et je ne cherche à attirer le regard de personne. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Alors que les jeunes filles allaient riposter de manière agressive, Guihu, qui n'écoutait déjà plus et rangea ses affaires. Elle se leva, puis elle se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de cours. Pendant que ces jeunes demoiselles lui avaient fait la morale sur un sujet quelconque, elle, elle mangeait son bento tranquillement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi elles lui avaient crié dessus. Elles lui avaient toutes coupée la parole en même temps, en plein milieu de sa phrase, juste au moment où elle avait prononcé le mot «fiancé». Elle aurait très bien pu donner le nom de Sasuke si elles lui avaient laissé continuer. Et puis, elles seules avaient installé un énorme quiproquo en interprétant assez mal les explications qu'elle ne chercherait pas à démentir d'ailleurs. Cette situation ambigüe l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

Le reste de la pose déjeunée se passa dans le calme le plus complet ainsi que le reste de la journée. Sasuke passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, résistant à l'envi, qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, d'admirer sa tendre fiancée qui travailler très consciencieusement en cours, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà vu le programme. Ce qu'il aurait tant voulu la regarder indéfiniment. Mais il devait faire attention à leur couverture. Il devait résister à l'envi de la contempler.

Comme il le lui avait déjà dit ce matin même, il pouvait lui paraître froid et distant avec elle au lycée. Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle? De l'affection en plein public? Non, elle n'oserait jamais, surtout avec son éducation. C'était la première, non, peut-être même que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un garçon de son âge. Qu'elle tombait amoureuse tout simplement. La deuxième… Est-ce que la première comptait aussi pour un amour ou juste une très forte amitié? Comment le savoir? Comment pouvait-elle faire la différence entre les deux? Cela remontait à si loin maintenant. Mais après tout qu'était-ce que tomber amoureuse? Aimer quelqu'un? Le vivait-elle en ce moment?

Très vite, une semaine, puis deux, ainsi de suite, et pour finir un mois plus tard, tout ce temps était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. Les jours passés avaient été très animés. Tous les progrès et tous les efforts qu'avaient fait Guihu durant ce mois-ci étaient tout simplement incroyables grâce à tous les durs efforts qu'avait faits Sasuke pour y arriver. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Et puis, même si durant la journée au lycée, il était plutôt froid et distant avec elle, il était très attentionné envers elle dès qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte d'entrée de leur maison, représentant leur «monde», leur «univers». Et puis, par ailleurs, par cette douce et chaude nuit qui annonçait le début de l'été qui arrivait, l'Uchiwa avait réussit à convaincre sa belle de regarder les étoiles sur le toit de leur foyer.

Ce moment si intime et si précieux tant attendu par le jeune homme allait enfin arriver. Il l'avait aidé à grimper sur le toit afin qu'elle ne tombe pas et depuis, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de regarder le ciel étoiler. C'était un magnifique spectacle avec la personne aimée à ses côtés, collés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke et celui-ci avait posé sa tête contre la sienne. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules si blanches et si douces. En réalité, ce n'était pas compliqué, ils ne faisaient que profiter de la présence de l'autre…tout simplement Et puis, heureusement pour eux que le lendemain serait le début du week-end, comme cela, ils pouvaient rester jusque très tard dans la nuit afin de pouvoir admirer les points scintillants dans le ciel si bleu, si sombre, si profond, si infini. Il lui parla aussi d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

Sasuke: C'est magnifique.

Guihu: Oui.

Sasuke: Mais toi aussi, tu es aussi belle que le ciel étoilé.

Guihu tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de Sasuke très près du sien. Elle aussi vit qu'il la fixait intensément sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle trouva soudainement qu'il faisait très chaud dehors, dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle si chaud d'un coup? Elle vit aussi qu'il souriait. Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, Guihu.

Guihu se dégagea légèrement des bras de Sasuke afin de sortir les siens et elle se toucha le visage, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il disait. Elle rougissait? Elle fut surprise de sentir ses joues si chaudes, plus chaudes que d'habitude. Elles n'ont jamais était aussi brûlante. Elle rougissait vraiment alors? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle réagissait face au compliment du jeune homme? En plus, il continuait de lui sourire de cette manière si spéciale, avec ce regard si transperçant. Ca la mettant bien mal à l'aise d'un coup. Pourquoi? Jamais encore il ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Elle avait toujours su rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Il était le seul à pouvoir la faire réagir de cette manière, le seul jusqu'à présent…enfin…quand elle est dans cet état là. Mais…pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas du regard? Elle se mit à rougir encore plus d'un seul coup, augmentant sa chaleur corporelle, colorant ses joues si pâles et blanches et fini par baisser la tête vers le sol face à tant d'insistance de la part de son fiancé, se qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

Pensant que le brun était encore entrain de se moquer d'elle, avec son petit sourire si spéciale et son regard si perçant face à son rougissement soudain et à sa manière de réagir de façon si imprévu, elle se détacha de lui à contrecœur. Elle se leva prudemment pour ne pas tomber et se dirigea vers l'échelle un peu plus loin. Elle allait descendre du toit quand elle glissa sur l'une des tuiles. Elle aurait pu s'écraser lourdement sur le sol si Sasuke n'avait pas été là. Heureusement pour elle, il avait gardé ses reflexes de ninja d'élite. Il l'avait rattrapé de justesse, retombant durement sur ses fesses. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle se sépare de lui pour toujours de lui. Il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre pour un rien en plus. Il avait eu si peur… Il la serrait maintenant très fortement dans ses bras, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il ne voulait plus jamais risquer la perdre. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours et s'assurer qu'elle était là. Il la serrait de telle façon qu'on avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'assurer et vérifier qu'elle soit vraiment saine et sauve, près de lui, et non pas sur le sol dur et froid plus bas. Son cœur battait si vite. Il n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il devait être encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passé.

Guihu entendait très bien les battements du cœur qui tapaient la poitrine de son fiancé. Ce son si irrégulier et si rapide qui émanait de ce torse sous elle. C'était elle qui était la responsable de son état actuel. Elle se sentait si coupable de lui avoir une peur pareille. Elle releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard si inquiet de son sauveur. Elle pouvait lire tout les sentiments mélangés à cet instant précis. La peur était encore inscrite sur son visage et surtout, dans ses yeux. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, avec ses mains si douces et si chaudes. Elle se sentait si bien comme cela, dans ses bras si musclés. Elle ferma les yeux face à ce contact si doux et si agréable. Il lui parla presque comme s'il voulait se rassurer lui-même qu'elle allait bien.

Sasuke: Ca va? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part?

Guihu: Merci… Je vais bien…

Sasuke soupira de soulagement et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. C'était peut-être exagéré de réagir ainsi mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, même la douleur. Par exemple, même si elle se brûlait, elle n'y ferait pas attention, continuant son activité comme si de rien n'était. Il avait tellement l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du danger qui l'entourait. Elle lui faisait si peur parfois…c'était si effrayant… Il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez avec elle. Il fallait qu'il la surveille sans détourner ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Sasuke: Merci tu n'as rien.

Guihu: Excuse-moi. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

Guihu allait de nouveau se séparer de lui afin de mettre fin à cette position et cette situation quelque peu gênante pour elle qui n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude. Sasuke l'en empêcha en la bloquant avec son geste afin de ne pas perdre cette chaleur si bienfaisante. Lentement, il baissa sa tête vers elle. Elle relevait la sienne vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant précis. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre autour d'eux à part ces yeux là devant les leurs. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Que se passait-il soudainement? Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux avait disparut. Ils n'étaient plus sur le toit mais dans leur propre «monde», dans ce «monde» qui n'appartenait rien qu'à eux. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils plus pénétré dans ce lieu? Dans ce sanctuaire si sacré qu'eux seuls pouvaient y accéder quand ils étaient ensemble…dans ce «monde» où ils avaient pu pénétrer tant de fois depuis leur balcon dans tous ces pays différents. Ils ne noyèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, les deux visages se rapprochèrent sous ce ciel scintillant d'étoile. Petit à petit, l'écart entre les deux se rétrécissait à vu d'œil, irrémédiablement. Les bouts de leurs lèvres, d'où s'échappait leur souffle chaud et irrégulier, se frôlèrent, s'effleurèrent sans pour autant aller plus loin. Aucuns des deux n'osèrent franchir le pas pourtant à leur porter, si près d'eux. N'y tenant plus, ayant résisté bien trop longtemps, Sasuke franchit se pas pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur ces lèvres si désireuses qui le taquinait depuis tant de temps déjà. Chaque matin, chaque moment de la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres. Mais il n'osa pas demander plus que ce simple contact entre leurs lèvres enfin scellées. Ils avaient fait un énorme pas vers l'avant dans leur couple qui était resté stable pendant si longtemps. Oui, même s'ils le cachaient aux yeux du monde, ils étaient tout de même un couple avant tout. C'était vraiment formidable…

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et durent se décoller l'un à l'autre à leurs plus grands regrets. L'Uchiwa ouvrit ses yeux en premier et la contempla. Il fut très agréablement surpris de voir un mince sourire étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. C'était tout léger mais on pouvait bien voir un petit sourire timide. En y pensant, après des années sans sourire, elle ne devait plus vraiment savoir ce que c'était alors, elle hésitait maintenant à montrer ses sentiments. Enfin, il préférait cette explication là vu qu'elle ne lui répondrait sans doute jamais à certaine de ses questions. Décidemment, ce soir là était vraiment rempli de surprise. Il avait même cru voir une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux verts pendant une seconde, une seule petite seconde, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. La voir sourire était déjà formidable. C'était même inespéré… C'était vraiment trop beau…

Sasuke: Tu es mignonne quand tu souris Guihu.

Guihu: Je…souris?

Son visage était revenu à l'ordinaire, ne montrant qu'indifférence face au monde entier et face à lui. Le si merveilleux sourire avait disparut de son doux visage. Sa voix aussi était toujours aussi plate. Elle se toucha les lèvres pour essayer de lire une quelconque déformation, ce qui attendrit Sasuke. Elle commençait enfin à avoir des réactions spontanées au niveau émotionnel. Ca avançait lentement mais surement. Il y arriverait un jour, il en était sûr et certain maintenant.

Sasuke prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et tira légèrement les lèvres vers l'extérieur. Il avait sans doute voulu essayer d'imiter le sourire précédent sans réel succès mais ça avait effectivement la forme d'un sourire. Ca lui suffisait.

Sasuke: Tu étais comme cela tout à l'heure. Tu étais encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. C'est beau une femme qui sourit, tu sais? Bientôt, tu pourras sourire comme moi quand je suis près de toi, parce que je t'aime.

Les derniers mots firent l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans le cœur de Guihu qui ne l'entendait que pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre. Devait-elle répondre? Mais…à quoi ça servirait de dire la même chose si la voix restait plate et sans émotion? N'était-ce pas injuste pour lui? N'allait-il pas finir par croire qu'elle ne lui disait ces mots que pour le «remercier» d'une quelconque façon pour toute cette gentillesse envers elle, qui lui, le disait si sincèrement?

Sasuke pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de sa fiancée battre très fort et très vite. Avait-elle était touché par sa marque d'affection? En tout cas, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit le cas. Il voulait tant que ses sentiments soient réciproques de façon plus concrète, plus démonstrative. Elle n'allait pas lui répondre, comme sur leur balcon? Peut-être qu'elle voulait attendre de pouvoir lui dire de manière plus sincère que de manière platonique. Oui, c'était cela. Il allait enfin réussir à la comprendre entièrement un jour. Afin de montrer qu'il avait comprit ses sentiments. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa taille toute fine et fragile. Il fit néanmoins bien attention à ne pas lui faire le moindre mal, mais juste à la serrer assez fort pour pouvoir mieux sentir sa présence contre lui. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact et comprit l'attention de son cher fiancé. Elle le serra à son tour, un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et lui parla d'une voix presque inaudible mais qu'il entendit toute fois.

Guihu: Merci…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Comment ça se fait que j'en ai plus aucun? Allez! Ne faite pas les timides! Donnez-moi votre avis!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 11**

Depuis ce fameux soir si doux en début d'été, depuis ce tout premier instant romantique, depuis ce tout premier baiser entre eux sous toutes ces étoiles qui ont été témoins de leur amour, si scintillantes, accrochées à leur place, dans le ciel si bleu, si sombre et si profond, Sasuke et Guihu s'étaient considérablement rapprochés dans leur relation de couple, de futur marié. Même s'ils étaient encore un peu gênés entre eux, le jeune homme pouvait se permettre quelque petit rituel à présent. Par exemple, il pouvait se permettre de lui baiser la joue le matin en guise de «bonjour» et le soir en guise de «bonne nuit». Il pouvait aussi la prendre dans ses bras quand il en avait envi, à n'importe quel moment de la journée du moment que ce n'était que chez eux, même si ça gênait les deux protagonistes. Il pouvait enfin se laisser un peu aller.

Avec quelques espions éparpillés, dans la plus grande discrétion possible, un peu partout autour d'eux depuis le début de leur cohabitation dans cette maison, tous ceux qui connaissaient la véritable nature de leur relation de fiancé, c'est-à-dire tous les membres des deux familles, Li et Uchiwa, réunit chacun de leur côté, étaient «responsable», selon le point de vue de chacun, que cette fameuse situation quelque peu gênante et surtout embarrassante pour ces deux adolescents qui n'étaient pas au courant de tout ce qui se tramaient dans leur dos à leur insu. Sasuke et Guihu n'avaient plus du tout d'intimité chez eux. Chaque espion observait leur fait et geste puis les interprétait dans leur rapport. Oui, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de tout ça.

Ces deux jeunes «descendants» des grandes familles de ce «monde» caché étaient encore tellement inexpérimentés au niveau des relations humaines et sentimentales. Mais avec ce léger progrès entre les deux jeunes lycéens si innocent et si timide, fréquentant le même établissement scolaire de la feuille à Konoha, ils pouvaient enfin tous dire que ces deux là formaient un véritable couple à présent. Enfin, un vrai couple…un vrai couple chez eux, dans la plus grande intimité qui soit. Enfin, intimité, si on oubliait tous les espions qui grouillaient tout autour.

Bien entendu, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier qu'il y avait toujours cette fameuse contrainte et interdiction de révéler à une quelconque tierce personne en dehors des deux familles concernés, leurs fiançailles encore à ce jour non-officielle. Mais ce subit changement de comportement, cette soudaine complexité entre les deux protagonistes pouvait aussi bien être constatée à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la maison, où bien évidemment, ils n'entretenaient qu'une simple relation d'amitié afin de ne pas avoir de problème avec qui que ce soit. Toute cette affaire était bien compliquée et confus pour tout le monde pour d'obscur raison que seuls deux concernés et manipulateurs de cette situation connaissaient, mais du moment que ça ne dérangeait personne en particulier et qu'ils gardaient leurs fiançailles secrètes, entre eux, il n'y avait aucun problème. Cette si bonne entente et cette si forte amitié à l'extérieur ne dérangeait personne, à part peut-être des fans inconditionnels d'un certain brun ténébreux…

Un mois avait passé depuis ce fameux soir si merveilleux et si romantique, on sentait à présent l'été déjà bien installé. Tous les lycéens étaient en vacances d'été en milieu de mois de juillet. Il y faisait particulièrement chaud, comme tous les autres étés précédents de cette ville en fait. Et bien sûr, chaque personne censée porterait des vêtements assez court afin d'essayer d'atténuer cette forte montée de chaleur, tous, sauf une personne à Konoha. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était dans l'obligation de faire comme tout le monde, mais disons que, en principe, ou plutôt, la majorité des personnes vivant de cette ville prénommée Konoha portaient des t-shirts ainsi que des shorts, révélant une partie de leur corps.

Cette personne qui faisait exception à la «règle» générale de Konoha se nommait Huang Guihu. D'après sa très stricte éducation qu'elle a subit dans sa plus tendre jeunesse, dans sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle ait jamais connue dans sa vie passée, elle n'avait jamais porté des vêtements qui osait «révéler» bien trop certaines parcelles son corps aux personnes du monde «extérieur», même s'il était vrai qu'elle portait des nuisettes offerts par certain membre de la famille Li, bien que très rarement, mais sinon, c'était en général de la part d'Itachi Uchiwa pour d'obscure raison qui l'animait au fond de son cœur pervertie, au plus grand damne de Sasuke qui atteignait très souvent, voir même tous les jours, la limite de sa résistance physique, et puis surtout, mentale et psychologique, quand ils étaient dans leur petit chez eux. C'était une rude épreuve que de se retenir de lui sauter dessus à longueur de journée. Mais bon, ça, c'était à l'intérieur. Elle devait quand même se couvrir un maximum le corps quand elle sortait de chez eux, à l'extérieur, quand elle était en présence de personnes étrangères autre que son fiancé et futur mari. Elle n'avait que le droit de porter, en été, des hauts avec des manches trois-quarts et des pantacourt. C'était la limite autorisée Yelan à «l'extérieur» du domaine des Li.

L'uniforme rouge des filles du lycée de Konoha, complètement différent de l'uniforme bleu des garçons au niveau de la couleur, était beaucoup plus court que la limite autorisée. La jupe qui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse était bien au dessus des genoux, les manches en été était bien courte elle aussi, c'était pratiquement de la provocation pour Yelan quand elle l'a su. Mais c'était obligatoire, donc, elle devait faire une exception et l'autorisée à porter de tel vêtement aussi immonde.

Le jeune homme avait un caractère très jaloux et possessif sous son visage de glace, ainsi donc, il avait le désire de ne la partager avec personne que lui. C'était aussi l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle il ne disait rien contre le fait qu'elle s'habille un peu plus par cette chaleur en été, et surtout, parce qu'avec la torture mentale qu'il subissait chaque soir et matin depuis le début de la saison. Il était bien content qu'elle «cache» un minimum ses formes si désireuses, au moins durant la journée afin qu'il ne cède pas à ses pulsions si durement retenue quand il l'a voyait dans cette tenue. Il était pratiquement sûr à 100 que Guihu n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, sinon, tout cela voudrait dire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à marcher devant lui, dans les couloirs de la maison en petite nuisette, presque transparente, et qui révélait plutôt bien ses formes déjà très bien visible avec son uniforme scolaire légèrement serré juste en dessous de la poitrine, renforçant un peu plus un effet particulier sur son corps parfait, ou encore avec ses vêtements habituels et les petits accessoires ménagers comme le fameux tablier bleu si ravissant sur elle. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle devait sans doute prendre, comme d'habitude, la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Il lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois la question…toujours la même réponse donnée, peu importe ce qu'elle portait. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas, à savoir si elle avait étudié tout le programme de science, qu'il était un jeune homme parfaitement bien constitué et qui avait aussi ses hormones qui commençait à le travaillaient. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas très bien son comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il adoptait quand il la voyait.

Depuis que Sasuke avait fait la rencontre avec la fille aux regards vitreux et vides sur leur balcon à Hong-Kong, il lui était resté très fidèle depuis tout ce temps, même si ce n'était qu'entant que simple ami, entant que simple connaissance lors d'une soirée, il l'avait tout de suite était fidèle, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le faisait, donc, il avait aussi arrêté ses petites virées nocturnes, dans un des bars ou des boites de nuit de Konoha, pour y rencontrer une parfaite inconnue rencontrée, et dont cette petite virée nocturne était particulièrement bruyantes pour la partenaire qui le «soulageait» en quelque sorte. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, n'avait été que par pur et simple amusement, sans réel désir quelconque en lui, et bien sûr, la plus importante des raisons, pour bien embêter son grand frère Itachi qui lui criait le lendemain matin, avec de belles cernes sous les yeux, pour tout le tapage qu'il avait occasionné avec l'inconnue durant leur exercice purement physique.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était complètement différent d'avant. Il avait entièrement changé grâce à elle, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur leur balcon en Chine. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il lui restait fidèle, et pourquoi il la désirait tant alors qu'elle cuisinait dans son petit tablier bleu et ses habits chinois. Oui, c'était différent d'avant, il savait pourquoi. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation à présent qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses sentiments. Elle était de plus en plus désirable chaque jour, à chaque instant de la journée. Le pire s'était qu'elle était naïve. Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir rien qu'en était près de lui, ni du faite qu'elle s'exposait à un grand danger en restant habillée ainsi. Non seulement il était lui-même un danger potentiel et imminent pour elle, mais en plus de ça, il y avait tous ces loups affamés prêts à lui sauter dessus à la première occasion dès qu'il tournera le dos pendant une seconde.

Heureusement pour lui, ou peut-être pas vraiment, il allait passer toute une journée avec ses amis, bien entre garçons. Par exemple, ils allaient tous s'entraîner au technique ninja afin de garder un niveau acceptable en la matière, même si être un shinobi n'avait plus lieu d'être dans ce «monde» si ordinaire, ou bien encore, faire un quelconque sport comme de simples adolescents afin de pouvoir se défouler un peu pour vider ce trop plein d'énergie en eux. Et puis, s'il restait encore une minute de plus près d'elle, il serait bien incapable de se contrôler encore bien longtemps et bien capable de lui sauter sauvagement dessus en ce moment même. Il lui restait encore quelque minute à résister et se sera finit…

Il se reprit rapidement tout en chassant ses idées plus que déplacées et malsaines envers une certaine jeune femme qui retirait son petit tablier bleu, à présent assise en face de lui. Même si son visage ne changeait pas, elle était si… Elle ne se doutait vraiment de rien avec sa si grande naïveté. C'était épuisant à la longue… Il ne manquerait plus que le sourire qu'il avait déjà rencontré et il craquerait pour de bon. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche, sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il mangea son petit déjeuné assez rapidement, prétextant qu'il était déjà en retard et embrassa sa chère fiancée sur la joue. Il courut ensuite jusqu'au point de rendez-vous afin essayer de se calmer, lui et ses hormones, avant l'arrivé de ses amis. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler une journée…rien qu'une journée…un peu de repos…juste un peu…

Comme de par hasard, en ce même jour, les kunoichi de Konoha avaient, elles aussi, décidé de se faire une journée de repos, tout comme les garçons. Elles voulaient passer une journée rien qu'en elles, oubliant tous leurs petits problèmes quotidiens et leurs précieux manuels scolaires joliment entassés dans un coin de leur chambre, voulant aussi profiter de leur congé de deux long mois. Enfin deux mois de vacances bien mérité. Elles allaient enfin passer leur entière journée à se prélasser, à faire du shopping, tout ce qu'elles veulent en fait. Elles n'avaient plus aucune contrainte par rapport au lycée. Enfin un peu de liberté et de repos bien mérité entre toutes ces missions ennuyeuses.

Soudain, elles rencontrèrent les «beaux gosses» du lycée, après seulement quelques petites minutes de marche afin de savoir ce qu'elles feraient de leur journée. La chance était avec elles aujourd'hui? Pendant qu'elles se surexcitaient, les garçons, eux, étaient dépités de ne pas pouvoir se reposer comme il le fallait.

Sakura et Ino: Sasuke!

Shikamaru: Galère… Voilà les problèmes qui arrivent…

Sasuke: Je n'aurai pas dis mieux Shikamaru…

Le groupe de lycéenne s'approcha, plus ou moins rapidement selon la vitesse et l'impatience de certaine d'entre elles, du groupe des «beaux gosses» composé de Sasuke évidemment, Naruto, Kiba, sans oublier le fidèle Akamaru qui, avec l'aide des magiciens, avait une taille normale en dehors des missions qui ne servaient plus à grand chose, de Shikamaru et de Neji. Tous les autres n'avaient pas pu venir à cause d'un empêchement, comme par exemple, Lee qui s'entraînait avec Gai, et puis pour les autres garçons, on ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs occupations mais Gaara avait, lui, encore ses obligations à remplir, il était Kazekage après tout. Il avait des devoirs en tant que tel.

Comment faire pour les éviter la confrontation fatale entre les deux groupes de lycéens? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Sakura et Ino se précipitèrent à une très grande vitesse vers le pauvre petit Sasuke qui aurait bien voulu de l'aide en ce moment, pendant que Naruto recula d'un pas, par instinct, afin de ne pas se faire écraser par ces deux groupies. Hinata alla s'installer timidement et discrètement au côté de Kiba qui était un peu en retrait afin de caresser Akamaru qui était aux anges, avec son maître qui jalousait ultérieurement son chien bien trop chanceux. Tenten se mit en retrait avec Neji et profita simplement de la présence à côté d'elle. Elle ne demandait pas plus. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien après tout. Et enfin, Temari se disputait immédiatement avec Shikamaru sur un sujet quelconque, comme d'habitude.

Un peu plus loin du groupe de lycéen en vacances, dans cette ville de ciment et de béton, une personne, ou plutôt une adolescente, était sortit de chez elle pour faire ses courses dans le centre commercial de Konoha. Elle avait pour devoir de toujours veiller à ce que le réfrigérateur de la maison, celle qu'elle partageait en ce moment avec son cher fiancé, ne manque jamais de rien. Elle avait été élevée pour cela pendant des années entières. Elle devait absolument remplir son rôle jusqu'au bout. Elle devait faire chaque semaine quelques provisions, profitant ainsi de quelques sorties afin de voir le monde qui l'entourait sans jamais traîner.

Jusque là, en ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé, tout avait été comme d'habitude, elle les avait faites dans la tranquillité la plus totale qui soit et elle était sortit du centre commercial. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, jusque là, oui, c'était normal, mais c'était tout. La routine allait se briser ici.

Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était un autre jour, c'était différent des autres jours…très différent des autres jours, brisant ainsi sa routine quotidienne et monotone. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était fait aborder très brutalement par une personne, par une jeune fille de sa classe pour être plus précise. Comment? Cette jeune fille lui avait sautant par derrière sur le dos. Elle l'avait vraiment eu par surprise? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. La jeune fille aux regards vides, qui supportait maintenant un poids sur le dos, n'avait même pas sourcillé face à cette soudaine «attaque» surprise, et de surcroit, par derrière, la prenant ainsi de court, ce qui était très rare, même de la part de ces professeurs dans le domaine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Pourquoi lui avait-elle ainsi sauté dessus, en plein milieu de la rue? Elle n'était pas si lourde que ça mais tout de même. Une altitude pareille pour une jeune fille de son rang. Il y avait de quoi choquer sa belle mère, Yelan. Pourquoi était-elle si familière et si peu de tenu? Telle était la question posée qu'elle se posait dans son esprit encore embrumé par cette altitude étrangement familière et peu connue de sa part. Pourquoi l'avait-elle abordée alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient à peine que depuis deux environ mois? Alors qu'elles ne se parlaient jamais? Elles ne se connaissaient que de vu. Que lui voulait-elle en cette après-midi radieux?

Ne faisait rien de particulier de leur journée, en ce jour ensoleillé d'été, puisque les deux fiancés des deux couples du lycée étaient sortit, vaquant à leur occupation personnelle, Guihu finit par suivre, un peu réticente au début, Nadeshiko jusque dans le parc le plus proche. Elles assirent sur un banc un peu en retrait, à l'ombre, et loin des regards des autres. Pourquoi? Cette fille était vraiment bizarre… Elle avait l'air sympathique mais tout de même étrange…

La rousse avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'optimisme pour inviter l'insensible et impassible Guihu. De ce point de vue là, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à un certain Naruto Uzumaki qui était dans la classe et dont tout le monde connaissait son nom. Cette fille espérait faire bouger un peu sa chère et tendre camarade de classe depuis deux mois. Et puis après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle vivait avec le grand Gaara no Sabaku, le Kazekage, et par la même occasion…bien sûr…l'un des hommes les plus bavards du monde… On y croyait tous…quand on connaissait sa réputation au lycée… Elle avait de l'expérience à revendre de ce côté-là…

Nadeshiko semblait assez nostalgique d'un coup, assise là, sur ce banc isolé, dans ce parc à Konoha, en compagnie de la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Tant de souvenir affluait son esprit embrouillé. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir les enfermer en sa présence, seulement en sa présence, seulement aujourd'hui. Elle qui était si joyeuse deux minute plus tôt. Que ce passait-il dans sa tête? Pourquoi était-elle si nostalgique d'un coup?

Nadeshiko: Je ne te dérange pas au moins.

Guihu: Non.

Nadeshiko: Je t'ai quand même entraîné ici de force.

Guihu: Ca ira.

Nadeshiko: Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'avoir sauté aussi brusquement sur le dos et par surprise?

Guihu: Non.

Nadeshiko en souriant: Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai gardé cette habitude, même après plusieurs années… Ca ne veut pas partir. Mais bon, ça fait partit de moi, hein?

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Une légère brise soufflait doucement sur leurs deux visages, faisant virevolter leur chevelure si soyeuse et si douce, de manière si gracieuse et si délicate. Aucun homme au monde n'aurait pu résister à cette scène. La rouquine leva sa tête vers le ciel bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage en vu.

Nadeshiko: Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on s'est déjà rencontré avant. Ca remonte à loin mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi, Guihu, même si tu étais méconnaissable comparé au passé qu'on a en commun… Mon cœur s'est souvenu de toi, même si dans ma tête s'était flou. Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là.

Face au silence de la jeune fille impassible, la rouquine détacha son regard du ciel et baissa sa tête pour voir le visage de celle qui était à ses côtés. Elle finit par faire la moue. Elle était vraiment déçue. Elle s'attendait à plus de réaction de sa part. Elle s'attendait à une attitude plus…violente, comme autrefois. Elle ne la reconnaissait vraiment plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répondait pas face à sa tirade? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle? Alors qu'elle, elle s'en souvenait de tout, de chaque détail passé ensemble, comme si s'était hier, son amie n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de leur passé. Pourquoi? C'était pourtant leur souvenir commun dont elle parlait, de leur souvenir inoubliable, l'un des principaux souvenirs les plus précieux qu'elles gardaient.

Nadeshiko: Je suppose que ça veut dire non… Pour ne rien te cacher…je suis déçue… On s'était pourtant promis de ne rien oublier. Tu t'en souviens…hein? Une promesse est une promesse. Peut importe le temps qui passe, il faut toujours tenir sa promesse, dans n'importe quelle situation. C'est toi-même qui le disais. Tu me le répétais sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me réconfortait, ça me rassurait. Tu avais ce pouvoir si particulier sur moi. Si tu préfères, je peux dire que notre relation ressemble à celle qu'il y a entre Naruto et à Sasuke. Je suis Naruto, le surexcité de service et toi, tu es Sasuke, celui qui le calme quand il commence à en faire trop. Oui, c'est ça, autrefois, on ressemble à ces deux là.

Ne se laissant pas abattre par si peu, la rousse décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Il ne fallait pas se décourager pour si peu… Après tout, elle était réputée, dans sa famille en tout cas, de ne jamais baisser les bras, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle devait absolument se reprendre et ne pas céder à ce que son cœur lui disait en ce moment même, non à ce que son cœur lui criait, lui hurlait en ce moment. Elle avait résisté pendant deux mois. Elle réussirait aussi aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que celle là. Non, pas d'autre solution que celle là… Elle devait résister à l'envie qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur. Elle devait impérativement rester calme, posée, et puis surtout, elle devait rester naturelle face à elle. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle avait changé, elle était forte. Elle devait garder son sang froid en sa présence. Elle n'était plus la même qu'autrefois. Mais comment faire quand elle la voyait dans cet état si peu glorieux? Elle sentit une irrésistible envie de se laisser aller pour une fois, de la prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir la réconforter, de pleurer tout son malheur à sa place, mais elle se reprit à temps pour continuer la «conversation» qu'elles avaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de flancher.

Nadeshiko: C'est marrant. Tu étais tout aussi bavarde quand je t'avais rencontrée la première fois il y a plus de 10 ans. Mais à ce moment là, tu étais encore pleine de vie et tu avais de l'énergie à revendre. Tu étais toi-même à cette époque. Ton regard était rempli de milliers d'étincelle de vie. Tu riais et tu courrais partout, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, bravant les interdits. Tu te battais même avec les plus grands et les plus âgés que toi. Tu n'avais peur de rien et tu ne reculais non plus devant rien. Tu affrontais tous les dangers et tous les défis, quels qu'ils soient, malgré ton très jeune âge. Tu étais vraiment formidable. Je t'admirais. Vraiment. Tu étais mon modèle, mon mentor, non, tu étais mon idole. Je voulais te ressembler en tout point. Regarde mes cheveux. Tu disais que tu voulais les laisser pousser jusqu'au bas du dos, j'ai fait pareil. Tu disais aussi aimer la couleur de mes cheveux, alors qu'on se moquait souvent de moi car j'étais différente. Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me réconforter.

Elle fit une pose dans son monologue. Se rappeler de tout cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Mais elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait se vider l'esprit, se débarrasser de tout ce poids qui la tenaillait depuis si longtemps. Elle continua malgré l'indifférence de son amie.

Nadeshiko: Dis-moi… Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te transformes ainsi Guihu? On dirait un zombie, un mort vivant, non…on dirait une poupée à qui on a donné la vie mais qui ne possède aucune âme à l'intérieur de son corps…. Tu vis dans ce monde, ton corps est bien vivant mais à l'intérieur de toi, c'est complètement mort, c'est le désert. A l'époque, tu étais en vie, personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était que la vie, tu n'avais jamais aussi en vie qu'à cette époque là.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse vite, sinon, elle allait craquer pour de bon. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, pas à celle qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'avait le droit de le montrer qu'à son amie, à elle seule. Elle baissa sa tête vers le sol pour cacher l'eau salée qui remontait à ses yeux mais elle résistait. Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Nadeshiko: Réponds-moi s'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance. Pourquoi as-tu changé à ce point? Pourquoi? Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te transformes ainsi? J'aurai du t'empêcher de partir ce jour là…j'aurai dû. Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait arriver ce jour là, je t'aurais empêché de partir…loin de moi. J'aurai tout fait pour te protéger de tout cela…comme toi tu m'as protégé à l'époque. J'aurai du… Dis-moi… Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te transformes ainsi?

Guihu: …Rien…

Nadeshiko se leva et se positionna en face de Guihu qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était donc si indifférente face à sa situation? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas sa Guihu assise devant elle, sur ce banc, dans ce parc. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. C'était impossible que ce soit vraiment elle. Elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre. Il fallait à tout prix la réveiller de ce cauchemar, par n'importe quel moyen possible et inimaginable dans ce monde. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute cela, celle qui était en face d'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil et elle attendait qu'on la réveille. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vide…c'était parce qu'elle dormait. Son corps était parfaitement bien réveillé mais pas son esprit, donc, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide à l'extérieur. Et puis…il ne fallait pas traîner, il fallait faire vite, très vite. Sinon…sinon il sera trop tard pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle voulait la retrouver. Elle devait la ramener parmi les vivants. Elle commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Nadeshiko: Mais si! Je le vois bien! Il s'est bien passé quelque chose pour que tu sois comme ça! Tu as changé du tout au tout! Je veux…je veux te retrouver comme avant! Je veux te revoir comme avant!

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Ca…ne servait à rien de crier dans le vide. Ca ne servait à rien… Elle devait juste…alléger son cœur de tous ces poids…qu'elle transportait pendant si longtemps…

Nadeshiko: Tu n'étais pas comme ca avant… Tu n'es…plus du tout comme avant… Tu n'es plus du tout la même… Je te connaissais mieux que personne, tout comme toi tu me connaissais mieux que personne. On était très liée entre nous. C'était un lien indestructible… C'était notre lien à toutes les deux.

Elle avait encore de l'espoir, encore un peu d'espoir dans son cœur noyé dans le chagrin et la peine. Elle lui manquait tant… Elle voulait tant la revoir… Elle voulait tellement la revoir qu'elle en mourait à petit feu chaque jour qui passait pendant plus de 10 ans. Elle avait patienté durant tout ce temps, cette fameuse rencontre qui semblait si utopique, cette retrouvaille inespérée. Elle avait attendu…pendant 10 ans pour quoi? Pour…ça? Non, elle avait patienté pour elle, pour la retrouver comme avant, et non pas pour celle là devant elle.

Nadeshiko: Tu t'en souviens…n'est-ce pas? On savait toujours ce que ressentait l'une ou l'autre rien qu'avec nos yeux et nos cœurs… Où est passée notre complexité d'autrefois? Répond-moi… Je veux te retrouver comme avant? Ouvre-moi ton cœur une nouvelle fois. Laisse-moi encore une chance, je ne la laisserai pas passer. Je garderais précieusement cette chance alors…rouvre-moi ton cœur…s'il te plait…

Elle était si triste pour elle, mais pour qui? Pour son amie? C'était juste mais ce n'était pas le terme approprié. Pour sa toute première amie? C'était le cas aussi mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. Pour sa seule amie dans ce cas? Oui, mais toujours incorrecte. Pour…sa meilleure amie? Oui, en effet, sa meilleure amie, c'était le terme le plus juste à utiliser dans ce cas présent, non, pour le passé. Elle était si triste pour sa meilleure amie, mais aussi, si en colère contre elle-même qui n'avait pas su la garder près d'elle. Elle voulait la récupérer.

Elle se souvenait encore si bien, comme si c'était hier, de son doux sourire qui lui réchauffait tant le cœur, de ses rires pour lui remonter le moral, même s'ils étaient faux, elle faisait l'effort pour lui faire plaisir, de sa présence qui la faisait sentir en sécurité, qui la réconfortait dans des moments tristes… Elle l'aimait… Oui, elle aimait sa meilleure amie. Elle aimait être avec qu'elle. Elle se sentait importante. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle existait pour quelqu'un. On avait besoin d'elle…tous comme elle… Guihu avait aussi ressentit tout cela, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait acceptait près d'elle aussi facilement. Elles se ressemblaient en quelque sorte. Elle cherchait tout comme elle une présence rassurante pour pouvoir s'y réfugier n'importe où n'importe quand. Elles étaient importantes, l'une pour l'autre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle oublié dans ce cas là?

Mais aujourd'hui…oui aujourd'hui, en ce jour ensoleillé, maintenant, en ce moment précis, dans ce parc si verdoyant, assise devant elle, qu'elle était donc devenue après toutes ces années passées loin l'une de l'autre? Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Où était passé tous ces sentiment qu'elle ressentait en sa présence? Ils avaient tous disparut. Elle ne ressentait rien, ni réconfort, ni sécurité, ni chaleur, rien. Où était passée celle qu'elle connaissait autrefois? Oui, où? Elle n'existait plus, ni dans son cœur, ni dans son monde. Elle avait disparut de la surface de la Terre. Elle est morte le jour où elles se sont quittées. La faute à qui? La faute au frère de Guihu, la faute aux Li qui l'ont adopté, oui, c'était de la faute de tout le monde, sauf elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus dans cette situation si injuste, si douloureuse… La pression était…beaucoup trop forte pour ses petites épaules. Elle avait toujours comptait sur elle mais plus à présent. Elle avait donc fait tout cela pour rien? Pour si peu de chose, de résultat? Elle avait tant besoin d'elle maintenant. Elle aurait tant voulu se confier à elle, comme avant, comme toujours. Mais à quoi cela a servit d'attendre tant d'année? A rien. A part peut-être pour enfin découvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais exister pour personne. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion depuis le début de leur rencontre. On avait bien dû se moquer d'elle, de sa naïveté, de sa stupidité, de sa confiance sans borne. Elle se sentait trahit. Elle s'était bien fait avoir depuis tout ce temps là. Oui…pendant plus de 10 ans dans un mensonge aussi énorme et grotesque. A quoi bon garder un visage souriant et trompeur devant elle? Devant celle qui l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps déjà? Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle résistait à la tentation chaque jour. Elle pouvait enfin lui parler librement. Elle ne pouvait plus garder tant de chose en elle. Après tout, elle avait commencé, alors pourquoi ne pas terminer?

Nadeshiko: Je ne te crois pas… Xiaohu… Avant, même si tu te faisais maltraitée, même si tu te faisais battre, tu restais là, à me sourire bêtement et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tes blessures ne te faisaient pas souffrir le martyre, comme si tu ne ressentais rien d'autre que le bonheur malgré ton malheur. Tu ne montrais jamais que tu avais mal pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour rien. Où est passé ton sourire si chaleureux? Ton regard si brûlant d'ardeur? Tes bras où je me sentais si bien et en sécurité? Où est passé ma Xiaohu? Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur? Toi qui me réconfortais si souvent, tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié de moi. Tu dois bien avoir quelques souvenirs de moi, même très vague. Je n'ai jamais osé t'oublier, alors pourquoi toi, as-tu tout oublié? Où est passé celle que je connaissais depuis toujours? Je ne te reconnais plus. Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie! Je…

Guihu: Tu dois me confondre avec une autre. Désolé.

Nadeshiko résistait mais en vain. Elle sentit des larmes chargées de tristesse couler lentement sur ses joues contre son gré. Elle s'était pourtant promis depuis sa rencontre avec elle de résister à l'envie qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur. La voilà qui pleurait comme une fontaine maintenant. Tout comme ce jour où elle avait appris sa disparition. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela aussi froidement? De façon aussi neutre? Elle qui se souvenait très bien de qui elle était autrefois. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle était même allée jusqu'à faire des recherches monstres afin d'avoir la confirmation sur ses doutes non fondées. Elle savait tout d'elle, de son adoption, de sa vie recluse, de sa sortie récente… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, c'était impossible. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elles s'étaient fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier l'une ou l'autre, ni de ce qui s'était passé entre elles. Alors pourquoi? La seule réponse était que ce n'était pas la vraie Guihu en face d'elle mais un imposteur. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit la vraie…

Nadeshiko: Comment peux-tu me faire ça? Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle?

Guihu: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Nadeshiko: Tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours amie! Tu me l'avais promis!

Guihu: Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie.

Sur ces mots, Guihu se leva et laissa une Nadeshiko en larmes derrière elle. Elle n'éprouvait pas l'utilité de rester plus longtemps avec elle. Même si cette fille datait de l'époque appelé le «rêve» comme elle le disait, elle aurait du avoir un pressentiment, non? Mais rien. Elle n'était pas attaché à son passé. Elle pouvait avoir quelques regrets mais jamais une attache profonde. Elle n'avait pas ressentit de présence familière avec elle, ni avec aucune relique du passé…comme le collier… Il n'y avait que du regret. Elle ne ressentait rien pour cette période appelé le «rêve».

Nadeshiko était effondrée dans le parc. Alors elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien? Elle l'avait effacé de sa mémoire? Elle avait souffert pendant si longtemps pour rien? Elle avait prit son mal en patience…pour rien? Elle ne voulait pas y croire… Elle ne voulait pas croire cette vérité qui la frappait en ce moment là. Elle s'était donc raccrochée à une amitié vaine depuis des années? Non…impossible… Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas d'elle? Pourquoi?

A ce moment là, Gaara, le fiancé de Nadeshiko, passait par là et la vit effondré par terre. Il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle qui était si forte et si joyeuse d'ordinaire, que faisait-elle écroulé par terre entrain de pleurer? Il hésita un moment, puis tendit ses mains vers elle et l'empoigna doucement par les épaules si frêles comparées aux siennes. Il n'osait pas faire une approche plus intime que ça. Il était si inquiet pour elle.

Gaara: Nadeshiko?

Elle releva lentement sa tête vers le nouveau venu, son visage baigné de larme et déformé par la tristesse, et se jeta au cou de son futur époux. Elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation qui durait depuis un mois. Elle avait fait tout cela en vain. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout ce temps gaspillé pour rien. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait passé ces dernières années à la chercher. Elle devait oublier. Il fallait évacuer toute sa tristesse. Elle ne cessait de répéter la même chose sans qu'il ne comprenne le sens.

Nadeshiko: Elle m'a oubliée! Elle m'a vraiment oubliée! Pourquoi…?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	12. Chapter 12

Excusez-moi pour ce très long retard. Ce n'était pas volontaire, je le jure! Le chapitre était déjà prêt depuis une à deux semaines déjà, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur, donc, je n'avais plus du tout accès à Word. Je dois donc réinstaller le logiciel, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs. Donc, les chapitres ne seront pas pour maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment mes doigts me démangeaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'était absolument horrible. Et puis, toutes ces idées qui affluaient mon esprit sans que je puisse faire quelque chose! Quand je pense au nombre de page et de chapitre que j'aurais pu écrire, ça m'exaspère encore plus.

Aujourd'hui, c'est assez exceptionnel puisque j'ai eu accès à l'ordinateur de ma sœur. J'ai donc enfin pu compléter ce fameux chapitre en rajoutant une partie supplémentaire afin de me faire pardonner du retard et de l'absence de chapitre plus tard. Le rythme va très sérieusement baisser, comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué d'ailleurs, et je serais, sans aucun doute, dans l'incapacité d'écrire et de poster avant un long moment. Alors, vraiment, excusez-moi.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 12**

Après cet incident avec Nadeshiko dans le parc de Konoha, en cet chaude après-midi en juillet, Guihu ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela, et fit comme si de rien n'était dès qu'elle avait quitté les lieux verdoyants de cette ville faite de béton. Elle s'était retournée, pour rentrer chez elle, et elle l'avait entendu s'écrouler par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle l'avait entendu tout simplement, elle n'avait rien ressentit, absolument rien.

Il lui avait aussi semblé que Gaara soit à proximité du parc, alors ce n'était pas la peine de rester plus longtemps. Elle ne ferait pas comme le Kazekage, la réconforter, non, elle l'a tout simplement ignoré et elle a continué sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé de la journée. Lui, il serait parfait pour cette jeune fille inconnue, pas elle. Elle ne lui apporterait rien de bon, pour aucune des deux en fait. Elle ne la connaissait même pas. Pourquoi ça devrait la déranger après tout? Cette Nadeshiko Takagi n'était qu'une simple camarade de classe, rien de plus, rien de moins. La était la vérité de leur relation actuelle. Mais elle restait quand même…comment dire cela…très…intrigué? De quoi parlait-elle plus tôt? Elle n'avait pas très bien saisi le sens de ses propos si désespéré malgré son insensibilité face à le problème qui était dressé devant elle. La raison n'était-elle pas au-dessus des sentiments? Ca avait toujours était le cas, enfin, sauf une exception mais cela avait toujours était vrai. Alors pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas? Pourquoi parlait-elle de meilleure amie? Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elles ne se connaissaient pas… Elle n'avait aucun lien qui les unissait. Alors pourquoi?

Pendant ce temps, loin de tous ces problèmes, enfin, plutôt loin des problèmes qu'il y avait entre Guihu et Nadeshiko, Sasuke essayait d'échapper, non, plutôt de survivre aux assauts répétés de Sakura et de Ino réunis au même endroit, de vraies sangsues ces deux filles là. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Sa journée de repos, pourtant bien mérité, ne pouvait pas se passer autrement que comme cela? Il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de calme de temps en temps? Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans aucune fille pour le coller? Il avait absolument fallut que, justement, ces deux filles là soient présentes ici? Il était fatigué, épuisé par cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer. Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider!

Soudain, sans aucune raison particulière à cela, il se rappela de quelque chose qui le mit de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. C'était quelque chose de très irritant qui le mit en colère. C'était vraiment sa journée aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était tout simplement maudit. Ca lui avait prit d'un coup, comme ça. Il avait presque oublié cette histoire mais il s'en rappelait à présent, de ce mauvais souvenir. Il aurait mieux préférer l'oublier puisque la concernée ne semblait pas s'en faire, mais alors pourquoi lui…

Il se rappelait de ce fameux jour. C'était une à deux semaines après leur tout premier et dernier baiser sous les étoiles et de leur rapprochement si spontané au sein du lycée. Il sentait une envie soudaine monter en lui. Une envi si violente, si dévastatrice monter en lui. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pu. Il le devait. Il ne devait pas céder. Il allait devenir violent si elles continuaient comme cela. Elle devait partir loin. Il se retint quelque seconde avant de sentir que ça commençait à échapper à son contrôle. Trop tard, la colère et l'irritation étaient montées sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter à temps. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il explosait de l'intérieur et ça se faisait sentir autour de lui.

Cette fois, il repoussa Ino avec beaucoup plus de violence que quelque instant plus tôt. Il était vraiment énervé. Celle-ci, malheureusement, s'étala violemment de tout son corps par terre, au pied du nouveau venu, Shino, qui passait par là car il récoltait de nouveaux insectes quelque part dans les environs. La pauvre, vraiment, Sasuke ne l'avait absolument pas ménagé. Sakura, effrayée par cette soudaine violence en provenance du brun, se détacha de lui et s'éloigna un peu. Elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort que son amie, car après tout, l'Uchiwa faisait peur à voir à cet instant précis, très peur… C'était déjà une raison bien suffisante pour se détacher de lui et reculer de quelque pas. Il s'adressa ensuite à la blonde, de manière la plus froide, la parole.

Sasuke: Je déteste cette façon de me coller à longueur de journée, Ino.

Il y ajouta le regard qui rajouta un effet de plus à sa voix glaciale. Ino frissonnait de tout son corps, couchée par terre, aux pieds de Shino. Jamais encore, elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil depuis leur rencontre dans l'établissement, non, de leur rencontre dans les ruines du village si merveilleux qu'était autrefois Konoha. Il lui avait apparut au tout premier abord comme quelqu'un d'assez ténébreux, froid et distant. Mais elle avait su, en le côtoyant tous les jours au lycée que ce n'était qu'une façade pour se protéger. Mais se protéger de quoi? Elle le savait. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il ne faisait que masquer ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il voulait paraître aux yeux de tout le monde. La preuve! Naruto n'était-il pas son meilleur ami de toujours? Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, et pourtant, ils s'entendent à merveille. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu au lycée. Elle allait réussir à transpercer cette coquille un jour…

Sasuke se rappelait juste qu'il était arrivé un peu tard. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu prévoir cela. Et tout cela de sa faute à elle, à celle qui était à présent par terre. Il se rappelait de sa panique, de sa peur de la perdre. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, même face à son frère le jour du massacre. Cette peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour lui-même, mais pour Guihu, sa fiancée, son aimée. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela, plus jamais. C'était horrible comme sensation… Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il voulait protéger et il avait faillit la perdre. Mais quel idiot!

Elle essayait de parler, de le raisonner. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle avait peur, peur de lui qui la prenait de haut en ce moment. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Elle aurait tant voulu être loin, loin de lui, le plus loin possible pour ne pas affronter ce regard qui la transperçait de toute part. Elle en avait même perdu la voix à cause de ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi, jamais… Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des visages différents des uns des autres à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de sa bande, de ses amis, en présence de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné ici, sans doute pour se détendre, aujourd'hui, pour cette journée de repos mérité. Mais jamais encore, elle n'avait vu celui-là accroché sur son visage, au grand jamais. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi froid. Elle voulait retrouver celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, celui qui fréquentait le même établissement qu'elle, et qui ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Puis, enfin un son sortit enfin de sa gorge si nouée. La peur se faisait sentir au travers de sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ça, c'était ainsi. Elle s'était trahit elle-même au simple son de sa propre voix terrifiée.

Ino: Mais…

Sasuke: D'ailleurs, tu m'as aussi rappelé que le stupide club que tu as fondé, sans mon consentement, a agressé Guihu, ma colocataire. Tu es contente de toi, tu es fière de toi? C'est ça? Tu la prends pour une rivale? Laisses-moi te dire que tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Il y a un écart bien trop grand entre vous pour que tu essayes de le combler. Ca ne sert à rien. Mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques.

Non, agressé était bien trop faible pour dire ce qu'il avait vu. Violenté, bizuté? Non, il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort, assez précis pour exprimer ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait ressentit devant ce spectacle ce jour là, même à soi-même, il ne pouvait pas le dire clairement.

En fait, toute cette histoire avait commencé avec quelques filles qui étaient très jalouses, et qui appartenaient fan club de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elles avaient alors, sans rien dire à leur présidente, isolé Huang Guihu dans un petit coin de la cour, dans un endroit où très peu de d'élève venait, afin d'être tranquille, et elles l'ont battu, sans aucun ménagement de leur part. Elles étaient à quatre ou cinq contre elle. C'était si lâche. Elles le dégoûtaient. Mais il était déjà trop tard quand il était arrivé sur les lieux. Elles avaient déjà commencé et avaient presque terminé le «travail». Et sa chère fiancée s'était laissée faire sans rien dire.

Tant de questions sans réponse lui traversaient l'esprit à ce moment là, et même aujourd'hui, cela le hante jour et nuit. Il était tiraillé de tous les côtés possibles et imaginables, sans qu'aucun répit ne lui soit accordé. Elle ne pouvait pas ou elle ne voulait pas riposter contre elles? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire sans débattre ni rien tenter? Pourquoi? Ca lui faisait si mal de penser ça… Elle savait pourtant très bien se battre, parait-il. D'après son frère, elle devait être capable de rivaliser avec Rock Lee. Alors pourquoi ne s'en est-elle pas servi lors de l'attaque de ces furies? Elle savait pourtant se défendre, non? Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien pour se protéger? Au fond de lui, il le savait. Oui, sans même qu'elle ne lui dise, il le savait. Elle lui dirait la même chose de toute façon. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne devait rien ressentir. Voilà la réponse. Durant l'attaque, elle n'avait ni pleuré, ni crié de douleur, ni riposté contre ces filles… Non, elle était restée là, bêtement, couchée sur le sol si froid, à subir tous les coups qu'elles lui infligeaient avec tant de plaisir non dissimulé, sans broncher, avec la plus grande indifférence qui soit au monde, les énervant ainsi encore plus contre elle. Elles s'étaient donnaient à cœur joie, se procurant plus de plaisir et de colère en même temps. Il avait eu si peur pour elle, si peur.

Sakura, quant à elle, voyait où Sasuke voulait en venir en parlant d'agression envers Guihu et posa son regard sur Ino, toujours allongée par terre. C'était vrai que les membres de son club en avaient fait qu'à leur tête mais ce n'était pas de la faute de la blonde. Elle voulait aller aider son amie car elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, mais comment? Ce n'était pas à elle de réparer les erreurs de ses membres, c'était beaucoup trop injuste pour sa meilleure amie et rivale en même temps. Elle se sentait si impuissante et si faible, alors qu'elle avait devenu si forte. Quel paradoxe, vraiment! Sa force ne lui servait à rien. Elle était ridicule. C'était bien beau de penser à l'aider, mais saurait-elle, au moins, comment faire face à lui? Comment raisonner Sasuke quand il était dans cet état? Il paraissait si…incontrôlable, si sauvage. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir comme cela. Elle n'en avait pas la force nécessaire. Mais elle devait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose…n'importe quoi… Elle ne devait pas avoir de regret.

Sakura: Ino…

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas elle. Même si elle était son ancienne équipière de l'équipe 7 aujourd'hui complètement dissoute, elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal à elle aussi. Trop tard. Elle s'approchait trop rapidement de lui. Elle était bien trop imprudente. Il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ni lui, ni personne. Qu'il se sentait misérable ainsi…qu'il était faible à l'intérieur… Un rien le fait craquer ainsi. Il n'était qu'un minable. Elle essayait juste de sauver sa meilleure amie et rivale en l'empêcher de la frapper pour se défouler…

Il avait été beaucoup trop loin dans ses gestes. Il le savait tout cela, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Après tout ça, il osait encore s'appeler ninja… Que c'était beau! Un ninja qui ne se contrôlait même pas! Que c'était beau! Il avait honte de lui, si honte et si en colère contre lui. Il se dégoûtait. Il se répugnait au plus au point. Il était si horrible… Il devait impérativement se reprendre au plus vite mais comment faire? Et elle n'était pas la seule à être touché par ses sentiments négatifs. Comment faire pour ne plus faire souffrir son meilleur ami? Pour ne plus lui faire si mal? Il faisait du mal ainsi à Naruto, en repoussant Sakura, en l'envoyant, elle aussi, à côté d'Ino, toujours allongée par terre. Mais il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. La belle excuse que voilà. Il voulait arrêter mais c'était impossible. Encore un prétexte. Il était tout simplement si faible face à ses propres émotions qui le rongeait… Jamais il n'avait voulu leurs faires de mal, à aucune des deux. Il voudrait tant revenir en arrière, quelque minute suffirait amplement. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir si formidable… Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa colère. Il n'était plus maître de lui même.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Il voulait s'arrêter. Il voulait vraiment s'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme possédé par une force inconnue qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Son meilleur ami lui criait dessus, lui hurlait son nom de toutes ses forces, le retint à tout prix pour lui éviter de commettre l'irréparable, pour l'empêcher de provoquer une erreur qu'il regretterait à vie. Il le voulait, il voulait résister mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était…vraiment impardonnable auprès de ses coéquipiers. Il ne méritait pas de tels amis si fidèles et si compréhensifs auprès de lui… Il ne méritait pas de revenir auprès d'eux.

Naruto: Sasuke! Reprends-toi!

Elles hurlèrent de peur. Elles cachèrent leur visage à l'aide de leur bras. Elles voulaient se protéger un minimum, rien qu'un peu. Elles voulaient partir loin de ce lieu maudit. Elles ne pouvaient plus se relever. Elles étaient si vulnérables.

Il voulait tout dire. Il voulait le crier au monde entier. Il ne voulait plus être poursuivit de la sorte. Non, il voulait juste être tranquille avec elle. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait même pas révéler ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique information sur sa relation plus qu'intimes et privées qu'il entretenait avec Guihu… Elle était sa bien-aimée…sa chère et tendre fiancée encore, bien sûr, non officielle malheureusement. C'était formellement interdit par les deux clans, par les deux dirigeants, les deux chefs des deux familles si importantes en Asie dans ce côté du monde «normal», par les Li et les Uchiwa réunit. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup insistés dessus, oui, énormément insistés, lui mettant ainsi, tant de pression sur les épaules. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative que celle là. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celle de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'autorisation officielle d'une des deux familles, non, c'était faux, des deux familles à l'unanimité seulement.

Il n'y avait pas de solution à son problème actuel. Ca ne servait à rien de fuir, ou encore, de fuguer loin de cet endroit avec sa belle. «Ils» les auront déjà séparés de toutes façons bien avant d'émettre cette idée aussi grotesque. Et même si, par miracle, ils y arrivaient, les deux familles concernées, principalement les Li d'ailleurs, réussiront à les retrouver par n'importe quel moyen existant sur cette Terre. Il n'y avait aucun endroit possible pour se cacher dans ce monde. Même s'ils partaient ensemble, ils seraient en permanence pourchassés, et ceux, sans relâche jusqu'à être ramener. Il n'y avait aucun espoir sur l'indulgence des Li. Il en avait bien la preuve. Guihu était le plus parfait exemple qui puisse exister. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde le peu qu'elle avait réussit à regagner bêtement à cause de lui.

Autrement, s'il décidait de désobéir aux ordres donnés, il risquait d'être séparé d'elle encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, de façon définitive, sans qu'aucune autre chance ne lui soit accordé. Il ressentirait le même sentiment qui l'avait animé lors de leur dernière soirée sur le balcon, sur leur balcon, leur premier balcon. Il n'oublierait jamais cette soirée si riche en émotion et en événement…jamais… Cette soirée resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire… Ce déchirement et ce bonheur ne seront jamais effacés de son cœur. Ils ne subiront plus jamais un mal pareil, ni lui, ni elle.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, il pouvait quand même défendre sa fiancée en utilisant un autre prétexte à la place pour éviter qu'Ino ne le colle encore, pour prétexter son énervement, sa colère, son geste incontrôlable, comme les lâches. Il aurait tant voulu ne pas avoir tant de contrainte à tenir en compte. Il aurait voulu être quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, de libre comme Naruto, sans avoir autant de pression sur ses épaules… Il se dégoûtait vraiment.

Sasuke: S'il arrive encore quelque chose à Guihu, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, aussi infime soit-elle, on ne laissera pas passer aussi facilement. C'est Itachi qui va tout mettre sur mon dos et faire de ma vie un enfer. Ainsi que la famille Li qui est l'une des plus influentes, non, la plus influente en Chine. Tu comprends? C'est ça que tu veux? Tu veux que l'on me retire de la société à cause d'une chose pareille? A cause d'une chose aussi insignifiante que ça? Tu es ridicule Ino! Je ne me laisserai pas faire, crois-moi.

Ino: Je…

Naruto connaissait mieux que personne les sentiments de son meilleur ami en ce moment même. Il savait qu'il aimait profondément Guihu. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour elle à cause d'un stupide statut social, parce qu'il est issu d'un clan. Il était triste pour son ami, non, il était désolé pour lui. Oui, il savait ce que c'était que ce sentiment. Lui aussi, il vivait un amour à sens unique depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais il faisait avec. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sakura ne le regardait même pas. Savait-elle au moins qu'il existait dans ce monde? Mais après tout, de quoi se plaignait-il? Pour Sasuke, c'était bien plus douloureux que pour lui. Cet amour qu'il ressentait en ce moment était partagé. Il n'avait pas se plaindre de sa situation actuelle. Non. Le plus malheureux des deux était bien Sasuke, pas lui. C'était aussi son ami qui vivait sous le même toit que son amour, et pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il desserra son étreinte forcée de Sasuke, visiblement légèrement calmé.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Elle ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face à lui, face à son regard perçant et haineux. Il la haïssait pour l'incident de la nouvelle élève. Elle le ressentait au plus profond de son corps. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son homme idéal, comme un homme parfait sous tous les angles, était debout juste devant elle, la tête baissée vers le sol, soutenu par son ami. Il était entrain de l'accuser d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite elle-même. Ce n'était pas elle le responsable!

Elle devait être parfaite, pour lui, pour avoir le droit d'être auprès de lui, pour ne pas le dévaloriser. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour. Elle ne devait pas craquer à cause d'un malentendu pareil. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait souffrir pour ne pas le décevoir. Elle devait être forte et non pas faible. Elle devait se retenir et ne pas pleurer devant lui, comme Guihu. Sinon, il ne la verra jamais autrement qu'en une jeune fille quelconque, comme en une lycéenne banale, comme en une simple camarade de classe pleurnicharde et non pas comme en une femme parfaite pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas, non, ne devait pas ruiner tous ses efforts pour lui plaire. Mais elle se sentait blessée par lui, par son altitude… Elle avait cru un instant avoir réussit à gagner quelques petits points envers lui, mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Quelle idiote faisait elle. Elle l'avait complètement retourné contre elle. Quelle ironie du sort. Elle n'était pas du tout responsable de ce que faisaient les membres de son club. Mais il devait trouver un responsable…non? Et c'était elle. Elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir… Elle aurait préféré ignorer l'existence de cette facette là…

Ino: Je…je ne le savais pas… Je le jure! Les filles…l'ont fait de…leur propre chef… Je n'y suis pour rien… Sasuke… Je t'en pris, crois-moi…

Cette phrase qu'Ino avait prononcée était de trop pour Sasuke. Elle n'y était pour rien disait-elle… Mais c'était elle la présidente du fan club, non? C'était elle la responsable officielle du club, non? Alors…selon cette logique, elle devait, en «bonne et parfaite présidente» qu'elle est du plus grand club du lycée de Konoha, prendre la totale responsabilité de cet acte infâme et assumer sa fonction si prestigieuse envers son club de fille complètement hystérique. C'était ce qu'il s'était convaincu, du moins, en la repoussant si violemment à l'instant même. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se persuader, de penser, en la voyant allongée au sol. Il devait chercher un coupable dans cette histoire. Il le devait, peu importe qui, mais un responsable. C'était elle qui porterait le chapeau. Elle qui était juste devant lui au mauvais moment…

Sasuke en criant: Mais j'en ai rien à faire de toi! Il te faut combien de temps pour le savoir, Ino? Tu vois bien qu'il me faut un responsable dans cette histoire, non? C'est toi la présidente du fan club, non? Ose me dire le contraire si jamais tu peux et si je me trompe! C'est à toi de t'occuper de tes membres! Tu dois les surveiller! C'est ton devoir! Tu dois en prendre la responsabilité afin que ces pauvres filles, plus idiotes que leurs pieds et qui ne savent même pas réfléchir un peu aux conséquences, comprennent à qui elles ont à faire! En tant que présidente, prend ton rôle au sérieux jusqu'à la fin et accepte la punition à leur place!

Ca y est… Il a prononcé les mots qui la détruiraient à jamais. Il avait juste cherché un prétexte assez bon pour pouvoir l'éloigner de lui. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Il déversait toute sa colère et sa frustration sur elle, simplement parce qu'elle était juste là…au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, devant la mauvaise personne que son cœur a choisi. N'importe qui aurait pu fait l'affaire en réalité, mais s'était malheureusement tombé sur elle, la fille la plus populaire de l'école de la feuille. Elle n'osait plus du tout le regarder en face. Elle avait si honte devant lui maintenant, elle se sentait ridicule, si insignifiante. Sa voix tremblait.

Ino: Désolé…

Il fallait le calmer, sinon, il irait trop loin dans ses propos et dans ses gestes. Il fallait le calmer le plus vite possible. Il se retenait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps et il lui fallait un bouc émissaire, n'importe lequel. Et Ino était parfaite dans ce rôle aujourd'hui. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un geste qui regretterait. Trop tard! Il leva la main et…

Naruto: Sasuke! Calme-toi!

Voix: Sasuke?

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix inconnue et ils tous virent Guihu avec des sacs de courses dans les mains. Elle était juste là, debout avec ses yeux verts entièrement vides, sans qu'aucune étincelle de vie ne les traverser jamais. Elle était tout simplement passée par là, par le plus grand des hasards, après sa rencontre et sa «discussion» plus qu'étrange avec Nadeshiko, une simple camarade de classe, au lieu de rencontre de son fiancé. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là. Elle avait juste cherché un raccourci pour rattraper le temps perdu avec la rousse.

Sasuke s'était subitement calmé et avait trop honte de lui, pour le spectacle plus que dévalorisant et stupide qu'il avait osé manifester devant elle. Comment pouvait-il affronter son regard à présent? Il ne pouvait plus du tout la regarder en face. Pourquoi était-elle là d'ailleurs? Elle ne passait pas par là habituellement. Elle avait décidé de faire un détour? Ca serait plus qu'étonnant de sa part qu'elle décide de traîner en cours de route, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça. Elle avait tant changé en aussi peu de temps?

Pour Ino, ce fut un énorme soulagement pour elle. Elle était sauvée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se montrer faible. Heureusement que Guihu était arrivée au bon moment. Elle lui avait évité le pire. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas trop, car elle était très proche de Sasuke, elle devait quand même la remercier. Elle entendit soudain Sasuke marmonner quelque chose, son prénom. Elle fut choquée. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Sasuke prononcer un nom de cette manière… Etaient-ils proches tous les deux? Elle espéré que non…

Sasuke: Guihu…

Il fallait absolument réussit à détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait en ce moment au sein du groupe d'adolescent debout dans ce parc. C'était assez inconfortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, pour les garçons mais aussi pour les filles de la classe. Il fallait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce qu'un petit bruit insignifiant. L'air était soudainement devenu lourd et pesant.

La nouvelle arrivante ne sentait pas vraiment cette lourde atmosphère qui planait dans la troupe de jeunes adolescents de sa classe, ou peut-être bien que si, qui sait…? Elle ne savait pas vraiment très bien ce qui se passait sous ses yeux en ce moment. Mais après tout, qui pourrait bien affirmer cela en voyant son visage si vide et si indifférent? Aucun pli ne vient déranger l'harmonie glaciale de son visage. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait à sa place, tout comme personne ne pouvait affirmer sa pensée à sa place. Sasuke n'osait pas relever la tête. Il allait craquer pour de bon s'il la voyait. Il avait déjà résisté tant bien que mal ce matin déjà. Maintenant, c'était pire… Il pouvait recommencer…s'il en avait encore la force. Il devait impérativement se calmer. N'était-il un ninja? Un ninja ne montre jamais ses sentiments, non? C'était le moment de mettre ce qu'il avait appris pendant dès années en pratique et surtout maintenant. Il en avait le plus besoin. «Elle» était devant lui.

Naruto décida intervenir pour sauver son meilleur ami. N'importe quoi ou n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, non? Alors il pouvait très bien faire l'affaire cette fois-ci, n'est ce pas? Il devait revêtir son rôle de «boulet» du groupe pour une fois. Il avança pour dépasser son ami et il sourit à la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. Oui, il revêtirait ce rôle pour le sauver.

Naruto: Huang Guihu, c'est ça?

Guihu: Oui.

Naruto: Ca te dérange si je t'emprunte Sasuke pour ce soir? On va passer une soirée entre homme chez moi.

Guihu: Si tu veux.

Naruto: Super alors! Merci! T'es trop gentille! Merci! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Sasuke veut autant te protéger malgré sa vieille excuse de famille et de pression.

Sasuke ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne savait plus quoi dire en face d'elle. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle un soir, juste un soir. Oui, un soir seulement. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. Il devait réfléchir à tout ce qui ce passait en ce moment. Il devait souffler. Il…

Guihu: A demain Sasuke.

Elle s'était légèrement inclinée avant de se retourner, comme à son habitude. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une parfaite épouse qui saluait son mari. Elle s'était donc retournée pour reprendre sa route initiale par un autre chemin que celui là. Après tout, elle ne devait pas passer par là au départ.

Sasuke releva la tête pour la voir partir au loin, dos à lui. Elle était toujours la même, sans émotion. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était encore capable de ressentir des choses. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux il y a un mois, sous les étoiles. Il y avait tant de pureté dans ses sentiments encore anesthésiés. Mais…elle était d'accord… Pensait-elle à lui ou bien est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait? Il y avait des doutes qui planaient malgré sa pleine confiance en elle. Que faire? Rien…

Toute la journée était tombée à l'eau de toute façon. La colère de Sasuke était passée. L'atmosphère joyeuse était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Ce n'était plus du tout rattrapable, même pour Naruto c'était maintenant impossible. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et soupira bruyamment. Il était épuisé, très épuisé mentalement.

Mais, et les autres dans tout ça? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant que tout était annulé à cause de cette situation assez gênante. Ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient tous raccompagner les filles jusque chez elles et s'excuser une nouvelle fois de l'altitude de leur ami Uchiwa.

Il fut d'un commun d'accord que Kiba ramenait Hinata chez elle, même si Neji, son cousin, aurait très bien pu le faire puisqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Mais après tout, il avait déjà le devoir d'escorter Tenten jusque chez elle alors le problème était réglé pour ces deux là. Shikamaru, lui, râla comme d'habitude mais emmena tout de même Temari avec lui. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes comme ça, que ce soit avec une mémoire en parfaite état ou pas. Quant à Shino, il aidait Ino, qui était toujours allongée à ses pieds, à se relever. Il fut imité très rapidement par Naruto qui aidait Sakura. Ils pouvaient bien profiter, même un peu de leur présence qui fut si longtemps évitée. Après tout, elles avaient quand même oublié jusqu'à leur existence, de celle du corps quasi entier masculin du village, même de certain membre de leur propre famille depuis la fin de cette guerre si horrible et dévastatrice. Tout avait changé depuis ce fameux jour-là. Plus rien n'était pareil à présent. Chacun prirent un chemin différent pour rentrer chez soi.

Du côté de Kiba, d'Hinata et, bien entendu, sans oublier le chien fidèle Akamaru, tout allait parfaitement bien. Pas un seul nuage n'était en vu, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient…à part peut-être le fait que le jeune Inuzuka se sentait très mal à l'aise en présence de son ex-coéquipière. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas marché ainsi avec elle. Et bien sûr, son chien et meilleur ami ne se sentait pas du tout de trop en marchant si joyeusement aux côtés de la jeune fille aux yeux blancs. Il avait tenté de chasser son ami mais rien. Il avait beau lui lancer plein de regard sous-entendu, son chien feignait de ne rien voir et continuait à remuer la queue. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de rester un peu avec elle, c'était raté… Mais au moins, il pouvait profiter de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez elle, et ça, même avec tout l'or du monde devant lui, il ne lui céderait jamais de place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était sa Hinata et à personne d'autre que lui. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Il l'aimait tellement, si sincèrement et si profondément. Il l'aimait depuis toujours en fait, dès le tout premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Pendant qu'elle observait Naruto en cachette, lui, il la regardait aussi en cachette. Elle était si mignonne. Son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il la voyait… Ca continuait encore maintenant. Même s'il se contrôlait mieux, il sentait toujours son cœur battre aussi fort en sa présence. Ses joues pouvaient devenir aussi rouge qu'elle le voulait, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème de taille, il avait sa marque, signe de son appartenance au clan Inuzuka, pour les masquer. Et si autrefois, il faisait tant de bêtise avec Naruto, c'était seulement pour qu'elle le remarque un peu, juste un peu, même si c'était avec le blond. En vain… Elle n'avait regardé que lui, encore et toujours. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre car pendant la guerre, elle était…

Du côté de Neji et de Tenten, le trajet était aussi calme que du côté du maître chien, voir peut-être encore plus calme, aucun des deux ninjas n'osaient se parler vraiment, laissant ainsi un silence quelque peu gênant mais paisible en même temps. Le jeune Hyuga, le géni de Konoha, ne savait pas comment aborder sa coéquipière, non, son ex-coéquipière, car après tout, il avait toujours était ainsi. Ils sont censés s'être rencontré il y a environ quelques mois, juste après la guerre et s'il lui disait ses véritable sentiments maintenant, pourra-t-elle les accepter? Ca pourrait paraître étrange. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de courage une fois, mais en aura-t-il autant une deuxième fois? Il était si lâche avec ses sentiments. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs années pour réunir autant de force pour pouvoir se déclarer à elle, tant d'années gâchées et tant de courage gaspillé pour rien. Mais au moins, ils avaient vécu deux mois magnifiques, deux mois bien trop court à son goût. A présent, elle avait tout oublié. Tous ces moments agréables passés ensemble…réduit à néant. Non, il n'en avait plus le courage… Et si…et si le malheur recommençait une nouvelle fois? Le supporterait-il une seconde fois? Non… Souffrir une fois lui suffisait. Il cacherait ses sentiments, une nouvelle fois…pour son bien…pour leur bien à eux…

Du côté de Shikamaru, c'était autre chose que chez les deux autres «couples» déjà parti. C'était l'orage, non, plutôt la tempête avec Temari dans les parages. Le jeune Nara commençait déjà à se demander pourquoi il la raccompagnait. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer à longueur de journée, tous les jours, inlassablement, et ça n'en finissait jamais… Sauf si on venait les arrêter pour essayer de les calmer. Mais une chose était sûre, ça n'avait jamais vraiment changé entre eux, même après la guerre. Ils ont toujours été entrain de se disputer pour des broutilles, que ce soit maintenant ou avant, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais après tout, c'est leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient, qu'ils aiment la compagnie, être au côté de l'autre. D'une certaine façon bien égoïste, Shikamaru aurait préféré rester durant cette période, cette période de guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Il se souvient du plaisir qu'il avait quand il pouvait regarder ses si précieux nuages, quand le village était encore debout et très actif, et aussi quand ils étaient à la recherche de Sasuke… Il voulait retrouver tout ça, bien qu'il aime aussi ce temps de paix, mais à ce moment là au moins, il était avec sa Temari. Ils seraient ensemble, se promenant main dans la main tout en se disputant gentiment. C'était leur quotidien. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient ainsi. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la dispute, sans une seule marque d'affection au travers des paroles si dures, revenant au temps où ils n'étaient que des genins, à l'époque de leur rencontre après l'examen chunin.

Du côté de Shino, après avoir ramassé Ino, il décida de la ramener chez elle. Le problème était qu'elle pleurait encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les torrents que laissaient ses larmes couler tout le long de ses joues légèrement rouges. Elle avait aussi un peu de mal à marcher droit devant elle, donc, il devait lui servir de support. Elle refusait de rentrer chez elle dans cet état alors il fut obligé de l'emmener chez lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser comme ça. Il la connaissait. Il savait de quoi elle était capable. Il préférait être là pour elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle appréciait sa gentillesse masquée derrière ses lunettes noires, mais elle avait si mal au cœur. Sasuke l'avait repoussé de façon définitive cette fois. Heureusement que le jeune homme n'habitait pas très loin. La Yamanaka pu s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon et pleurer une bonne fois pour toute sur les épaules de Shino qui l'entourait de ses bras musclés. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ne restait pas indifférent au charme ravageur de la jeune fille blonde. Depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de sentiment? Il ne le savait pas. Il en avait prit conscience, et un jour, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'aimait au-delà du possible. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle, sans hésiter. Elle passait même avant le village, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'oublierait jamais le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu la protéger. Il regrettait tant… Il n'oublierait jamais ces sentiments là. Elle était unique pour lui. Elle était sa vie, sa reine. Lui, il n'était qu'une abeille qui obéissait à sa maîtresse bien-aimée.

Pendant que Sasuke se levait et se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Naruto, celui-ci raccompagna gentiment sa Sakura, quelque peu sonnée mais saine et sauve en tout cas, jusque chez elle. Elle était toujours sous le choc. Elle ne faisait que se lamenter sur son sort tout au long du chemin, sans penser à Naruto à ses côtés. Son idéal, son brun ténébreux n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait eu un peu d'espoir mais elle en avait eu la confirmation en ce jour ensoleillé. Elle avait vu ce regard froid et glacial. Elle souffrait. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle était inconsolable. Le blond l'écoutait vider son cœur, le regard triste et amer. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait pour faire une chose pareille à leur coéquipière? Il ne supportait pas de voir cette souffrance affichée sur son visage si angélique et toujours rayonnant de joie de vivre. Celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours, sa…meilleure amie, sa chère coéquipière, souffrait en ce moment à cause d'un chagrin d'amour causé par son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour les aider? L'un comme l'autre… Pour la rose, il avait toujours été qu'un simple coéquipier, un ami sur qui compter dans les moments difficiles à vivre, un confident toujours à l'écoute à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, un frère peut-être, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, il espérait du moins, mais jamais rien de plus que tout cela. Combien de fois avait-il espéré avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'amour de sa part? Peu importe quel amour qu'il recevrait d'elle, mais il voulait se sentir aimé d'elle, d'elle seule… Il en avait rêvé des centaines et des milliers de fois. En vain…elle ne ressentirait jamais plus que de l'amour fraternel pure et simple, de l'amitié le plus fort et le plus sincère qui existe. Il avait mal. Il cachait tout. Il aurait vraiment tout accepté venant d'elle. Même si c'était en tant que simple remplaçant de Sasuke dans son cœur, il aurait tout accepté d'elle. Au moins, elle aurait retrouvé le sourire aux lèvres, l'espace d'une minute, d'une seconde. Il voulait tant le revoir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était d'être à ses côtés quand elle en avait besoin, pour elle… Il voulait la rendre heureuse, même si c'était avec un autre homme que lui… Au moins, il ne la fera pas souffrir, jamais de la vie…

Voilà deux heures que Sasuke attendait dans l'appartement miteux de son ami. Il restait là, assis dans le noir complet, sur ce vieux canapé défoncé au milieu du salon. Il attendait que son ami rentre. Il avait besoin de se confier, et lui aussi sans doute, sinon, il n'aurait jamais dit ça devant Guihu. Finalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un blond qui alluma la lumière. Il prit une teinte un peu rouge, signe d'irritation de sa part.

Naruto: Je t'ai déjà dit d'allumer la lumière quand t'es chez moi. Tu me fais peur à rester assis dans le noir comme ça.

Sasuke: Désolé…

Naruto soupira et alla s'installer à côté du brun avec des sacs plastiques dans les mains qu'il posé sur la table basse. A l'intérieur, il y avait toute sorte d'alcool différent, allant de la bière à du saké. Sasuke plongea sa main et prit une bière. Il l'ouvrit et la pointa vers son ami.

Sasuke: On a toute la nuit devant nous alors autant y aller doucement.

Naruto: Ouais…

Naruto prit une bière à son tour. Il cogna légèrement la canette de son ami et la vida d'une traite. Ils avaient toute une nuit pour se confier. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire tous les deux, oui, énormément de chose. Le moment était vraiment idéal… Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eu de moment à eux.

Après avoir passé deux heures à boire comme des trous, ressemblant ainsi beaucoup à une certaine blonde, Hokage, à forte poitrine, tout en mangeant quelque apéritif par-ci par-là. Les deux lycéens avaient déjà leurs langues entièrement déliées. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Ils n'avaient plus toutes leurs raisons mais ils étaient quand même lucides. Ils avaient encore conscience de ce qui les entourait, enfin, dans un certain périmètre du moins, au-delà d'un mètre des bouteilles, c'était une autre histoire. Mais bon, ils tenaient, tous les deux, très bien l'alcool, et tout cela à cause, ou bien grâce, selon les points de vue, à leur arriver dans cette ville de béton, après cette guerre maudite.

Sasuke: J'en ai assez de son indifférence… C'est insupportable… On vit ensemble, on s'aime, mais…elle ne fait aucun effort… J'ai beau essayé, encore et encore… Je n'ai jamais de résultat avec elle!

Naruto: Je te comprends…parfaitement. Sakura me fait la même chose… On se voit tous les jours…je la vois, non…je ne vois qu'elle, mais contrairement à moi, elle…elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi Sasuke…

Sasuke: Désolé vieux… Je sais que tu…

Naruto énervé: Non tu ne sais rien justement! Ce n'est pas toi qui vis un amour à sens unique depuis des années! C'est moi! J'ai toujours été derrière ton ombre! Toujours! Je n'ai jamais pu te dépasser dans le cœur de Sakura! Même quand tu es parti, j'étais là pour elle, mais elle ne voyait rien! Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était respecter la promesse que je lui avais faite!

Sasuke: Je ne le savais pas… Désolé…Naruto…

Naruto calmé: Non…c'est moi qui suis trop con de m'accrocher comme ça… Ta situation…est pire…

Sasuke: Ne dis pas ça… Un jour, elle te remarquera…tout comme Guihu m'a vu ce soir là…

Naruto avec un sourire: T'as l'air accro à cette fille.

Sasuke en souriant aussi: Ouais…complètement… C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour une fille… J'ai du mal à croire ça. Mais… Je suis fatigué… Je suis fatigué de toujours resté près d'elle, à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes… Au début…j'en étais plus que ravi, crois-moi. Le rêve, je te dis. Je pouvais rester avec elle sans qu'elle ne puisse pense que j'ai d'arrière pensé ou quoi que ce soit mais…

Naruto curieux: Mais quoi?

Sasuke: Et ben…

A l'extérieur, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts vitreux était devant la porte d'entrée, un sac à la main. Elle allait toquer quand elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur, quand elle entendit son nom. Elle n'osa plus bouger et écouta la suite, même si c'était contraire à son éducation. Elle…avait eu une soudaine…envi de connaître l'opinion, ce que pensait son fiancé… Elle n'était pas vraiment très démonstrative dans ses sentiments, puisqu'elle les découvrait chaque jour, mais elle avait fait énormément, oui, tant d'effort pour lui plaire. Elle voulait pouvoir recommencer sa vie à zéro, redécouvrir les sentiments pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis leur rencontre.

La voix de son fiancé continua son discours. Elle semblait embrumé par l'alcool mais tout de même claire et net dans ses dires.

Sasuke: Ca me fatigue plus qu'autre chose… Je ne peux pas la laisser seule… Dès que je détourne les yeux, elle se fait harceler par les autres, ou bien elle se blesse. Je suis sans cesse sur le qui-vive, je suis tout le temps inquiet de ce qui va lui arriver, c'est encore plus éprouvant qu'une mission de rand S.

Naruto amusé: Tu n'exagères pas un peu Sasuke?

Sasuke avala d'une traite son verre de saké avant de s'en resservir un autre. Il regarda le fond de son verre refléter son image quasiment floue. Naruto fit de même et attendit la suite.

Sasuke: Non…je n'ai pas un seul moment de répit avec elle… D'après Itachi, elle sait très bien se défendre, aussi bien qu'un ninja surentraîner même. Mais elle ne s'en sert pas. Tu l'as vu avec les filles du club. Elle pourrait se faire violer dans la rue, elle ne se défendrait pas contre lui. Son entraînement ne lui sert à rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête… Elle ne pense jamais à elle… Ca pourrait être une qualité mais elle est bien trop préoccupée par ce que les autres vont penser de ses actions. Je ne peux rien deviner sur son visage. Elle ne me dit jamais rien. Elle n'a pas encore assez confiance en moi. C'est sans doute le résultat de son éducation mais…elle ne fait jamais attention, jamais. Je dois sans cesse être derrière et toujours m'inquiéter à sa place. C'est très éprouvant… Je suis las. J'ai beau l'aimer de toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fatiguer quand je suis avec elle.

Naruto: Elle est idiote ou elle le fait exprès pour que tu t'occupes d'elle? Parce qu'à ce niveau là…

Sasuke: Je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire… D'après Zenlong, son grand frère, c'était de sa faute à lui. Il a voulu la récupérer près de lui, puisqu'elle était devenue sa seule et unique famille qui lui restait au monde, et il a laissé sa belle-mère l'éduquer comme elle le voulait. Résultat des courses, elle est aussi vide qu'une poupée… Elle pourrait même se briser ou se couper le bras, elle continuerait quand même à faire la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto: Tu exagères…un peu…

Sasuke: Pas du tout! Tu en as eu la preuve, non? Tu étais là pour m'arrêter quand l'accident était arrivé.

Naruto: Ouais… Mais peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre… Après tout…

Sasuke: Non, c'est pareil. Tu te souviens qu'elle était en assez mauvais état après avoir reçu tous ces coups de pieds et de poings. Elle est venu en cours le lendemain comme si de rien n'était, avec le bras en écharpe. D'après son frère, il y a quelque année, elle s'était cassée la jambe. Hip! Ca avait même prit une drôle couleur assez inquiétante, et elle, elle a voulu continuer son entraînement. Elle ne tenait même plus debout mais elle s'est relevée, encore et encore…

Naruto: Je vois… Cette détermination… C'est comme quand on se bat contre un adversaire …un adversaire de taille… Quand on ne peut pas abandonner le combat car notre honneur est en jeu…

Sasuke: Ouais, mais elle, elle n'a rien à protéger. Elle n'est pas comme nous…

Elle en avait assez entendu… Elle posa le sac contenant des vêtements devant la porte et retourna sur ses pas… Alors ainsi, elle n'était qu'un poids pour Sasuke? Elle ne le savait pas… Elle ne savait rien… Et sans qu'elle ne le sache, une larme coula le long de ses joues, une larme de tristesse… Si elle l'avait su plus tôt…elle…

Naruto: Tu as pensé…qu'elle se battait contre elle-même?

Sasuke surpris: Que veux-tu dire par elle-même?

Naruto: Et si elle essayait de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien…?

Sasuke: Non…à vrai dire, jamais… J'ai pris l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Mais son comportement ne montre rien… Elle ne fait que jouer les parfaites épouses. J'en ai assez. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer de joie… et sourire une fois…une seule fois…mais plus rien ensuite. Elle ne fait pas d'effort pour recommencer…

Naruto: Et si ça lui était impossible? Tu y as pensés?

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se plaignait mais avait-il vraiment pensés à Guihu? Non… Son ami avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il bu un autre verre. Malgré ses apparences lucides, il commençait lentement à plonger dans l'ivresse.

Naruto: Mais tu es peut-être passé à côté… Tu as encore un espoir… Elle t'aime quand même. Moi…Sakura me rejette comme la peste. Tu te souviens quand je lui courrais après? C'était sans espoir…

Sasuke: J'ai vraiment l'air con à côté de toi…

Naruto: On est tous con en amour, vieux…

Ils entrechoquèrent de nouveau leur verre puis les vidèrent d'une traite.

Naruto: Sakura…t'aime plus que tout…que ce soit avant ou après la guerre… Elle n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envi parfois… J'ai mal… A chaque fois que je la regarde, elle a cette lueur dans les yeux qui n'est réservé que pour toi. Je me rappelle encore, quand je lui ai fait la promesse de te ramener… Elle était entrain de pleurer de joie. Elle était si heureuse… Et moi…je ne faisais que me cacher derrière ce vieux sourire depuis des années déjà…

Sasuke écoutait Naruto parler, raconter ses malheurs avec Sakura. C'était à son tour maintenant. Il avait aussi le droit de se vider l'esprit. C'était sans doute lui qui souffrait le plus en silence, sans jamais personne pour le voir. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit son ami, tête baissé, entrain de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues sans aucune retenu.

Naruto: Au lycée, elle m'avait dit…qu'elle t'aimait profondément… Cette après-midi aussi, elle ne jurait que par toi… Elle ne voulait pas croire que tu sois devenu ainsi, et je l'ai écouté. Je l'ai écouté dire à quel point tu étais merveilleux, que tu étais parfait… Mais moi aussi j'existe! Pourquoi elle ne voit que toi et pas moi? Pourquoi? Je l'ai toujours aimé, de tout mon cœur depuis l'académie… Mais jamais elle ne m'a vu, pas même un regard… J'en ai assez… J'en ai assez d'être le dernier dans son cœur, d'être toujours derrière toi, de toujours être en compétition avec toi rien que pour elle! J'en ai assez de souffrir pour elle! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle! Je lui donnerai ma vie sans hésiter, mais mon cœur ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps! Il est fatigué d'attendre, fatigué de toujours être au maximum de ses possibilités! Moi, c'est pareil… A quoi servent tous ses efforts si elle ne me dit même pas bonjour le matin! Je veux retourner dans le temps où on attendait Kakashi-sensei. Là au moins, elle me saluait, elle me parlait…même si c'était que sur toi et tes performances, j'étais d'accord. Au moins, elle me parlait…

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son ami. Lui souffrait depuis l'académie, il n'avait pas son mot à dire la dedans. Il vida son verre et se resservit. Il fixa un moment Naruto avant de se décider à agir comme un véritable ami. Il n'était qu'entre eux, alors ça allait… Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son acte, même si c'était entre homme qu'il allait le faire.

Il leva doucement sa main vers son ami qui pleurait toujours. C'était comme s'il allait déposer sa main sur son épaule mais il finit par lui prendre la tête. Il la posa ensuite sur son épaule, sa main toujours plaquée dans la chevelure, tout en regardant droit devant lui, avec de légère rougeur aux joues. Naruto comprit immédiatement l'intention de ce geste qui révélait sa personnalité cachée. Ce simple geste de sa part était si touchant et il pleura de son soul en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Il s'y agrippa en pleurant bruyamment, chuchotant des «Pourquoi…» qui faisaient ressortir son désespoir. Ce soir là était un soir de relâche pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils pouvaient enfin baisser leur garde et leur protection. Ils pouvaient paraître faible pour la première fois devant quelqu'un d'autre que devant soi-même. Après tout, cette soirée, elle était encore longue, très longue.

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla douloureusement sur le canapé, avec le jeune blond qui dormait à poing fermé sur son torse, toujours agrippé à son tee-shirt, et surtout, dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues et les yeux légèrement gonflés. Il avait beaucoup pleuré? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait hier pour se retrouver ainsi? Il se redressa brusquement, poussant son ami qui devenait lourd et le renversa sans aucun ménager. Que c'était agréable les matins comme ça, où l'on faisait une chute brutale pour faire office de réveil matin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci grogna comme une bête sauvage et se tint soudainement la tête. Apparemment, c'était pareil pour les deux adolescents ce matin là. Ils avaient une énorme gueule de bois après avoir ingurgité tout cet alcool. Comment faisait l'Hokage pour vivre la même chose tous les matins? Ils se promirent que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils en buvaient autant d'un coup. C'était vraiment mauvais pour la santé ce genre de chose. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se repérer. Enfin…il leur fallut quelque heure au moins pour chasser cette migraine atroce.

Vers le début de l'après-midi, vers 14h environ, Sasuke se décida enfin à quitter l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne devait pas inquiéter Guihu plus longtemps, enfin, si elle s'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Il avait juste dit qu'il passait la soirée chez Naruto mais pas toute la journée. Il devait se dépêcher.

Sans le faire exprès, encore un peu dans le brouillard malgré toutes ces heures passées à retrouver le contrôle total de ses gestes, il buta dans un sac en plastique posé devant la porte de l'appartement. Il le ramassa, rechercha de tous côtés le propriétaire qui l'aurait peut-être perdu par ici et finalement, regarda à l'intérieur pour voir le contenu. Il y avait des vêtements très bien pliés et repassés. Tiens…ça lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose… D'ailleurs, ils ressemblaient aux siens… Les siens? Mais alors… Guihu serait passé dans la soirée? Mais quand ça? Il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Il devait être tellement embrumé qu'il n'avait pas entendu toquer à la porte. Il garda le sac et rentra en vitesse chez lui. Et si elle…avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit hier soir? Et si c'était quelque chose de compromettant? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire au fait? Il regrettait d'avoir bu autant que ça… Mais de quoi s'inquiétait-il après tout? Il n'avait rien dit de blessant… Enfin...ça restait tout de même très floue cette histoire. Il espérait, encore plus que de connaître la vérité sur sa soirée, qu'elle n'allait pas être blesser au cours de sa petite escapade nocturne jusqu'ici. Et si jamais elle…avait finit par rencontrer quelqu'un de louche? Non, il devait avoir confiance et ne pas faire de supposition active. Il devait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible!

Une fois arrivé chez lui, complètement essoufflé par sa course folle, il pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il posa le sac de vêtement par terre et il se déchaussa. Il se redressa et regarda de tous les côtés. Elle n'avait pas là. Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Où était-elle? Elle l'entendait arriver d'habitude et elle venait le saluer avant même qu'il ne s'annonce. Il avait vu les chaussures de sa fiancée à leur place, donc, elle était là. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voyait-il personne?

Sasuke: Je suis rentré! Guihu?

Aucune réponse. Il attendit encore et répéta son appel. Rien. Il pénétra dans le salon et ne vit personne. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Où était-elle passée bon sang?

Sasuke: Guihu? Répond-moi s'il te plaît!

Il trouvait tout cela étrange. Il continua sa route jusque dans la cuisine, toujours personne. Où peut-elle bien passer? Il monta à l'étage et fouilla chaque pièce dans les moindres recoins. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose dans la soirée? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il redescendit à la hâte jusque dans le salon et la vit enfin, saine et sauve. Son regard était toujours le même, pas de trace de blessure quelconque, rien. Il était soulagé. Il courut pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Il était si inquiet et si soulagé en même temps. C'était toujours la même chose avec elle. Cette inquiétude dans le cœur était quelque chose d'habitude pour lui maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à tous ses appels qui se faisaient de plus en plus inquiet? Etait-elle en colère contre lui? Mais le plus important était le fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Sasuke: Répond quand on t'appelle! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose! Où étais-tu passé?

Guihu: Désolé… Je tendais le linge à l'extérieur.

Guihu se détacha de Sasuke et continua ses corvées. Il se sentait bizarre d'un coup. Il ressentait comme quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle agissait comme à sa routine quotidienne passée jusqu'à ce jour, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Tout était pareil… Alors pourquoi sentait-il un froid entre eux? Ce froid si glacial qui le parcourait tout le long du dos. Il sentait soudainement une distance énorme entre eux. Une distance encore plus grande que lors de leur rencontre. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été proches l'un de l'autre, sans aucun passé ni présent commun. On aurait dit qu'ils ressentaient de l'indifférence entre eux.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. Elle l'évitait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, prétextant quelque chose qu'il fallait faire. C'était un très bon argument, vu qu'elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire à la maison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si occupé depuis leur cohabitation. Mais soit il était devenu paranoïaque à cause de cette sensation, soit, elle l'évitait vraiment. Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net.

A l'heure du dîner, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une demi-journée déjà. Il devait absolument savoir se qui se passait. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Sasuke: Dit-moi Guihu… Est-ce que tu es allée chez Naruto?

Guihu: Oui.

Sasuke: Et…tu avais des vêtements pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

Guihu: Oui.

Sasuke: Tu…tu les as posé devant la porte de l'appartement et tu es rentrée, c'est ça?

Guihu: Oui.

Ses doutes se confirmaient à présent. Si le scénario dans sa tête était vrai alors… Alors dans ce cas, c'était de sa faute si elle agissait ainsi. Elle avait sûrement entendu sa conversation, avec Naruto, au travers de la porte. Comment allait-il faire maintenant? Et s'il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé qu'elle n'aurait jamais du entendre? Elle ne mentait jamais, sauf pour cette histoire de fiançailles mais…on pouvait croire ce qu'elle disait. Il devait s'excuser auprès d'elle, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Dans quel genre de pétrin s'était-il mis cette fois?

Sasuke: J'ai… Enfin, tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit à Naruto?

Guihu: …Non…

Sasuke: Tu…en es sûr? Je n'ai rien dit ou fait de mal qui t'aurait blessé?

Guihu: Je vais débarrasser la table.

Elle…elle venait d'éviter sa question là. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait sûrement dit quelque chose de mal, il en était sûr à présent. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas. Mais…et si…elle était arrivée ce matin et qu'elle l'avait vu avec Naruto dans ses bras? Mais oui! C'était ça! Voilà l'explication de son agissement! Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Naruto mais qu'elle l'avait vu par la fenêtre! Le blond n'avait pas de rideau chez lui, disant que c'était complètement inutile… C'était tellement évident qu'il se traita lui-même d'imbécile! Sinon, tous ses vêtements auront été volés s'ils étaient restés toute la nuit dehors! Qu'il était bête! Elle avait tout simplement voulu lui donner des vêtements propres! Il se sentit soudainement rassuré. Mais oui! Et si elle croyait qu'il avait…qu'il était… Il s'empressa de s'excuser. Il ne devait pas laisser un tel quiproquo planer.

Sasuke: Guihu! Je te jure que j'aime les femmes et pas les hommes! Je suis parfaitement hétéro! Je sais que tu m'as vu ce matin avec Naruto dans les bras, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois! Je te le jure! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi à part de l'amitié! C'est mon meilleur ami, tu comprends? Je l'ai seulement réconforté, rien de plus. On s'est sans doute endormi par mégarde comme ça sans le savoir!

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De quoi parlait-il? Naruto… C'était son ami blond dans le parc? Dormir avec lui? Deux hommes ensembles? C'était possible? Mais…ils étaient amis, non? Alors de quoi parlait-il?

Sasuke: Alors s'il te plaît! Ne me fait plus la tête et ne m'évite plus… Je…je ne le supporte pas. Ca…ça me fait mal de savoir ça…

Guihu: Je…t'évite? Je te…fais la tête?

Elle…elle ne l'évitait pas? Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui? Il était si surprit. Mais alors pourquoi cette sensation à son arrivé? C'était vraiment étrange…

Sasuke: Hein? Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi par ce que je suis rentré dans l'après-midi au lieu de revenir le matin et que j'ai dormi avec Naruto sur le canapé?

Guihu: Non.

Sasuke se sentit soudainement ridicule. Et dire qu'il avait cru durant toute la journée qu'elle lui faisait la tête. En fait, tout ça était dans sa tête. Soulagé, il embrassa Guihu sur la joue et monta très vite se coucher, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit au passage. Elle partit faire la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher, elle aussi. Une fois bien propre, elle se glissa dans son lit mais resta assise dans le noir complet. Elle replia ses genoux vers elle et posa sa tête dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Guihu en pensant: Je…lui fais la tête? J'étais…en colère contre lui? De plus… Je lui ai menti… Je suis impardonnable. J'ai manqué à mon devoir de future épouse. Je vais être sévèrement puni. Je lui ai menti, j'ai menti à son futur époux… Je me sens bizarre… J'ai ce…ce sentiment qui m'envahit… J'ai cette pression sur le cœur qui prend de plus en plus de place. J'ai eu…du mal à me…à me contrôler devant lui. Je voulais…être violente… J'ai voulu… J'ai peur… Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. C'est…la première fois que je le ressens… J'ai mal… Mon cœur me fait mal… Il se serre de plus en plus. Plus je pense à lui, plus il se serre. Je n'apprécie pas cette… Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de comportement de ma part. Règle n°20: une personne qui ne contrôle ni ses sentiments, ni ses gestes n'est qu'un monstre. Règle n°42: une femme n'a rien à redire envers les agissement de l'homme auquel elle est promis. Règle n° 53: Il faut toujours être honnête, ne jamais mentir… Je suis horrible. J'ai manqué à mon devoir. Je vais être très certainement puni. J'ai brisé trois règles essentielles. Mère va le savoir et elle va me punir. Je…l'ai évité. Je lui ai menti… Je ne suis pas une épouse parfaite… Je vais être puni… Je dois me punir. Je dois rétablir le juste. J'ai peur… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi…je pense maintenant? Je…n'avais jamais pensé…par moi-même…

Guihu resta dans cette position toute la nuit pour réfléchir sur la cause de ses sentiments intérieur. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour atténuer cette sensation si étrangère pour elle. Que faire? Elle avait jusqu'au matin pour redevenir normal. Elle devait se punir pour avoir fauté et tout redeviendra enfin normal.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. Bon, et si je le demande poliment? Veillez, s'il vous plaît, envoyez des coms d'encouragement, de compliment ou de critique, merci

Voilà un chapitre bien long rien que pour vous très cher lecteur. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour tout! Surtout pour le retard occasionné par mon ordinateur.

**Petite info pour les concernés:** Cette fic est _**La Chintoks**_. J'ai arrêté l'écriture totale et je l'ai supprimé du site. Suite à quelques petits problèmes personnels qui sont apparut ces derniers jours (semaines), j'en ai donc décidé ainsi. Voilà! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponse au com:**

**tipi:** Merci et Joyeux Noël

Bon, je vais tenter quelque chose. Je vais commencer les chapitres sur Microsoft Word puis, les continuer sur Wordpad et les modifier sur Microsoft Word. Bon, pour l'instant, ça a l'air d'aller mais bon ' c'est assez compliqué à réaliser comme manœuvre. Je dois passer par plein d'étape pour pouvoir le faire.

Je l'ai enfin fini à temps ce chapitre pour Noël J'espère que vous passez de bonne fête. Bon, il est 1h38 mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça en vaut le coup, enfin, j'espère.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 13**

C'était vraiment bizarre depuis ce soir là, cette journée horrible. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver ainsi sous ses yeux. Il avait si honte de lui à présent. Il n'osait plus la regarder en face, mais seulement en cachette. Le savait-elle? Peut-être pas. Il y avait cet étrange pressentiment aussi qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis déjà un certain temps. Tout devrait s'être arrangé après leur «discussion» pourtant. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème entre eux à présent. Ils devraient avoir tout réglé. Tout devrait être parfaitement normal. Tout a fait normal, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis, même pendant une seconde, loin l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, la chaleur qui se dégageait ordinairement de la jeune fille n'était plus là pour lui. Il ne la ressentait plus nulle part chez lui. Cette fameuse chaleur qu'il aimait tant ressentir, avait toujours été remplie d'une extrême douceur, d'attention et d'amour pour lui, était devenu aussi froid que de la glace elle-même. Tous ces petits biens êtres qui lui réchauffaient tant le cœur avaient complètement disparut de leur cœur saturer de sentiments. Cet amour qui faisait qu'il se sentait vraiment chez lui n'était plus qu'indifférence envers l'un et l'autre. Plus aucune attention n'était présente chez lui à présent. Il regrettait tant toutes ces petites marques d'affection quotidienne si douce et si apaisante qu'ils se donnaient de temps en temps afin de se montrer, de se prouver, que leurs sentiments étaient encore présent. Qu'avait-il fait pour que tout cela change autant? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait actuellement en restant auprès d'elle c'était justement qu'elle ne dégageait plus ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on se sentait bien chez soi. Il n'avait plus envi de profiter de sa présence mais au contraire, de la fuir tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout cela empirait de jour après jour, d'heure en heure. Elle devenait de plus en plus froide, de plus en plus indifférente, et ceux, quoi qu'il fasse. Son lien avec elle se désagrégeait petit à petit. Et lentement, il disparaissait sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne le voulait pas. Hors de question qu'il le perde! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser se détériorer ce lien si particulier qui les unissait. Elle était l'unique objet de ses pensées. Il l'aimait tant. C'était elle qui lui avait apprit à vivre dans le présent, et non plus dans le passé si sombre qu'il possédait. Et c'était certainement elle qui lui avait apprit à croire en leur futur qui lui semblait meilleur. Ils apprenaient tout l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça évanouissait comme ça?

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'une tension aussi palpable, froide et indifférente s'étaient établies entre deux protagonistes: Guihu et Sasuke, deux jeunes fiancés qui ne connaissaient rien de l'amour et de la vie. Ils se sont sortis mutuellement, sans le savoir, d'un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Ils avaient apprit à s'aimer autant qu'ils le voulaient, vivant sous le même toit. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, voulant toujours être auprès de la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde. Alors… Alors pourquoi leur relation est devenue aussi instable depuis quelque temps? Que c'était-il passé?

Pour l'Uchiwa, la nourriture n'avait plus ce petit goût de tendresse et d'attention. Ce n'était devenu que de simple plat. Ils se parlaient encore plus rarement, si c'était possible, qu'à l'accoutumer. Les phrases de la jeune fille aux yeux verts étaient encore plus courtes. Cette situation durait depuis déjà un certain temps…depuis ce fameux jour où le brun était rentré assez tard, ou tôt selon les points de vu, de sa journée de repos. Oui, à partir de ce jour que tout avait dérapé. Aucun des deux, du moins, l'un d'entre eux, ne savaient vraiment pas pourquoi la situation était ainsi. Une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ce malaise si soudain s'était-il implanté entre eux? Pourtant, l'Uchiwa essayait de se persuader que c'était uniquement dans sa tête, malgré toutes ces intuitions aussi visible que le costume orange de son meilleur ami. Il s'obstinait à les nier en bloc. Il voulait la croire de tout son cœur. Il voulait avoir une confiance sans faille en elle, quoi que dise sa tête. C'était son cœur qu'il devait croire. Sa si précieuse jade lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas alors il la croyait. Il ignora donc autant que possible cette sensation si désagréable qui lui parcourait le long du dos à tout moment de la journée et continua à vivre avec elle comme si de rien n'était.

La rentrée des classes s'était plutôt bien passée pour certains élèves, mis à part quelque petit différent de part et d'autre de l'établissement. Les cours reprenaient normalement, après deux mois de vacances bien mérité. Les professeurs étaient tous présents, au grand malheur de certain élèves, qui d'ailleurs, finissaient tous leurs devoirs de vacances à la dernière minutes, d'autres racontaient leurs aventures plus que passionnantes et enrichissantes à différent lieux de Konoha. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de revoir leurs amis

Mais ce jour fut aussi particulièrement triste pour certain d'entre eux, surtout pour la classe de deuxième année où Sasuke et Guihu étaient. En effet, avant même la première heure de la journée, Nadeshiko était arrivée dans la classe, et quand elle eut posé ses yeux sur «sa meilleure amie» qui sortait ses affaires, l'ignorant superbement comme la plupart des élèves de la classe, elle fondit en larmes, dans les bras de Gaara, encore debout à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et c'est là que tout commença à partir en vrille. Les autres élèves ont commencé à faire courir des rumeurs plus ou moins douteuses sur elle. Par exemple, le fait qu'elle avait agressé plusieurs la rousse pendant les vacances, le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait montrer, le fait qu'elles se soient disputées pour une histoire de cœur, ou bien encore, sans aucun doute la meilleure rumeur qui circulait, un triangle amoureux, dont le nom du fameux garçon, chanceux ou pas, était étranger à tout le monde sans exception. Les choses se sont toutes gâtées à partir de là. La violence était maîtresse contre elle, sans qu'elle ne cherche à se défendre, encore. Sasuke essaya de protéger sa fiancée tant bien que mal. Il restait le plus souvent avec elle. Cette journée était tout simplement exténuante, horrible et terrifiante. Heureusement pour lui, sa précieuse jade se défendait tout de même un peu contre les jeunes lycéens inexpérimentés qui lui voulaient du mal. Elle s'en débarrassait quand même assez rapidement des fauteurs de trouble. Mais, car il y avait toujours un mais, sa fiancée baissait aussi totalement sa garde si redoutable en face des jeunes lycéennes qui étaient encore plus sauvages que les hommes.

Vers la pause de l'après-midi, Naruto vint voir son ami le brun pour lui parler un peu. Il semblait un peu hésitant avant de prendre la parole, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes si…spontanées et sûr de soi. Mais après tout, ça ne le concernait pas du tout cette histoire alors pourquoi s'en mêler? Tout simplement parce que l'Uchiwa était son meilleur ami, son frère, rien de plus simple que cela.

Naruto: Dis Sasuke... Je peux te poser une question?

Sasuke: Dis toujours.

Il avait l'air comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire indifférent… Non, il était préoccupé. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sasuke n'était pas dans son état normal. Devait-il poser sa question finalement? Oui, il devait savoir. Sinon, il ne dormirait jamais de la nuit et il le regretterait.

Naruto: Tu t'es disputé avec Guihu?

Sasuke fut surpris par la question si perspicace du blond et releva sa tête qui était, jusqu'à présent, dirigée vers la fenêtre à côté de lui. Le paysage était d'une couleur grise, morne. Les nuages étaient si tristes et laissaient tomber toutes leurs d'eaux pour aller s'écraser sur l'objet d'observation du brun. Guihu et lui avaient l'air de s'être disputé? Il n'y avait aucun problème et ils agissaient comme d'habitude… Tout allait bien pour eux, alors pourquoi cette question? Mais il avait un doute sur lui-même. Allait-il continuer à nier l'évidence ou allait-il agir pour rétablir l'équilibre d'antan?

Sasuke: Non, pourquoi?

Il vit son ami passer une main derrière sa tête, un peu gêné. Cherchait-il ses mots? Ca lui ressemblerait bien, ça.

Naruto: Bah…disons que…même sans vraiment connaître tous les détails de vos relations, entre toi et Guihu, on sent bien, même très bien hein, bah, que vous êtes en froids. C'est…assez voyant… Surtout quand vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre. On ressent comme une tempête de neige entre vous. C'est assez gênant et flippant. On ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Sasuke leva un sourcil face à la métaphore que son meilleur ami a utilisé. Une tempête de neige? Et puis quoi encore? Son ami devait trop travailler pour pouvoir dire ce genre de chose.

Sasuke: Une tempête de neige? Tu délires complètement Naruto. Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tout va bien. On agit comme d'habitude. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait en froid.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas un assez bon argument vu que le blond commençait à reprendre sa si mauvaise habitude et à gesticuler de partout pour bien lui expliquer son malaise. En plus de ça, il fallait qu'il élève la voix, se donnant en spectacle devant le reste de la classe présent, pour être sûr qu'il l'entende bien.

Naruto: Mais si! Il y a même une véritable avalanche entre vous! Quand on a mangé ensemble ce midi par exemple! J'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais me lever pour aller aux toilettes pour échapper à votre blizzard! J'ai aussi cru que si je mangeais une bouchée de mon bento, je finirais fusillé par vos yeux assassins! J'ai faillit me le faire dans le pantalon!

Et voilà qu'il commence à transpirer de grosse goutte en repensant à l'horreur qu'il avait vécu ce midi même. Jamais cette impression ne quittera son esprit à présent. Bien sûr, la règle qui interdit aux filles de manger avec les «beaux gosses» était toujours d'actualité. C'était seulement qu'il avait déjeuné dans la classe au lieu de partir sur le toit. Voilà se qui explique la présence de Guihu dans leur groupe à ce moment là.

Naruto: C'était affreux! J'en ai encore froid dans le dos rien qu'en y pensant! Sasuke!

Sasuke: N'importe quoi. On agit comme d'habitude.

Il en avait assez d'entendre des bêtises plus grandes que lui sortir de la bouche du jeune lycéen et décida de l'interrompre pour de bon cette fois. Il voulait un peu de calme pour pouvoir récupérer de sa longue journée. D'ailleurs, cette si soudaine interruption permit Naruto de reprendre son souffle et son…son…calme, s'il en avait déjà un.

Naruto: Oui, je le sais bien que vous agissez tous les deux comme d'habitude. Mais ça crève les yeux. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on, je veux dire par là, toute l'école, n'ose pas vous approcher quand vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y a un…petit quelque chose qui fait que…enfin, voilà quoi! Je ne sais pas comment dire. C'est bizarre votre truc.

Le calme du blond n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, seulement quelque seconde et voilà, c'était terminé. Enfin…il ne faut pas trop en demander à Naruto non plus. Il était ce qu'il était après tout. Mais d'un coup, il devint sérieux.

Naruto: Tu peux te confier à moi, tu le sais?

Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas une réponse qui le satisfasse. Sasuke de décida donc d'en révéler une partie à son ami qui commençait à être vraiment très lourd.

Sasuke: On a eu un petit froid entre nous au cours de l'été, je l'avoue, mais c'était uniquement dans ma tête tout ça, rien de plus. Guihu m'a assuré qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi, alors tout va bien. Je sais qu'elle est incapable de me mentir. Il n'y a rien entre Guihu et moi. C'est ton imagination. On s'entend très bien, comme d'habitude. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Et je sais que t'es un bon confident malgré tes airs stupides.

Naruto semblait peu convaincu par son ami, et aussi un peu vexé pour la dernière partie de phrase qui était, bien entendu, de trop. Qui avait des airs stupides? Non mais! Il voulait l'aider et le voilà qu'il l'insultait ouvertement. Il fit la tête et lança même un regard meurtrier au brun.

Naruto: Mais je te dis que c'est différent quand même. Tu dois le savoir. Je me souviens que, juste avant les vacances, on a aussi mangé avec Guihu dans la classe, car il y avait trop de soleil dehors. Je n'osais pas me lever pour aller aux toilettes…

Sasuke: Tu ne vas pas recommencer?

Naruto: Non, ce n'est pas pareil je te dis! Avant les vacances! Pas aujourd'hui! T'écoutes un peu ce qu'on te dis? Je n'osais pas aller aux toilettes car vous rayonnez de bonheur. Vous rayonnez même tellement que s'en était aussi flippant!

Le revoilà qui s'agitait partout. Quand est-ce qu'il serait épuisé, lui? Quand? Il était lassé de tout cela.

Sasuke: On était à l'autre bout de la salle.

Naruto: Même! Vous étiez dans la même pièce! Vos périmètres de rayonnement aveuglant étaient super large! On était trop mal à l'aise de manger dans la même pièce que vous deux! On ne pouvait même pas y échapper je te dis! Je les ai très bien senti, vos ondes, depuis les toilettes à l'autre bout de l'école! Je pouvais même plus…

Mais il fallait l'arrêter! Il n'avait pas honte de perler aussi librement? En plus, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des élèves dans la classe. Et puis, il n'allait quand même pas révéler à tout le monde ce qu'il faisait aux toilettes ce jour là! Sasuke le coupa brusquement pour le ramener sur Terre.

Sasuke: C'est bon! Tu ne vas pas tout décrire non plus! Il y a des filles dans la classe! Et puis, la principale concernée dans ton histoire est juste derrière toi! T'es aveugle? En plus, pourquoi tu te focalises sur les toilettes depuis tout à l'heure?

L'Uchiwa vit le blond prendre une tête encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Guihu était juste derrière lui? Comme pour se prouver que le brun le faisait marcher, il se retourna, lentement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, voir même la crise cardiaque qui l'avait frôlé de peu, quand il la vit, effectivement, derrière lui. Il fit un bon gigantesque pour se prendre un bureau. Il la pointa ensuite du doigt.

Naruto: Depuis quand tu es derrière moi Guihu?

La jeune fille aux yeux verts leva doucement sa tête de son livre à l'entente de son prénom et vit Naruto à terre. Pourquoi était-il par terre?

Naruto: Alors? Depuis combien de temps tu es derrière moi?

Guihu: Depuis la reprise des cours.

L'étonnement de Naruto quand il entendit ça. Depuis le début? Et puis quoi encore? Ce n'était pas possible! Elle le faisait marcher là. Il l'aurait remarqué sinon. Etait-elle ninja, elle aussi, pour cacher sa présence ainsi?

Sasuke: Je t'avais prévenu Naruto. Elle était là depuis le début. Et en voyant ta tête, non, elle n'a pas caché sa présence. Elle est juste discrète de nature.

Naruto: Comme Hinata?

Sasuke: Un peu mais c'est différent comme tu peux le constater. Mais tu la ressens très bien sa présence maintenant que tu l'as vu. C'est toi qui es trop faible pour pouvoir t'en rendre compte.

Naruto: Même pas vrai! Et je maintiens le fait que tu t'es disputé avec elle!

Voyant la mine que le blond continuait de tirer, Sasuke insista pour être encore plus convainquant, ce qui lui valut en fait, l'effet contraire. Le blond finit par soupirer, n'arrivant à rien avec lui, et il laissa tomber cette affaire, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'était quelque chose de privé et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler s'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, même s'il en avait envi. De toute façon, les cours allaient bientôt se terminer dans une heure. Il devrait alors partir travailler pour gagner sa vie et il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour son ami. Il ne pouvait quand même pas les suivre en douce jusque chez eux pour voir. Mais d'ailleurs...où habitait Sasuke? Il ne le savait même pas. Ca l'étonnait d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir.

Il soupira de nouveau et pensa à "son rendez-vous" quotidien avec Sakura Haruno…sa Sakura adoré. Il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il aimait et la vit entrain de rire avec les filles de la classe. Il allait enfin pouvoir rester un peu avec elle, sans que ça ne paraisse comme du harcèlement sexuel. Il en était heureux. Elle comptait tant pour lui. Elle avait décidé de faire un petit boulot pour se changer les idées, et elle avait été, par le plus grand des hasards, engagé dans le même magasin que Naruto. Il était si heureux de pouvoir travailler avec qu'elle. Elle était comme un rayon de lumière qui terrassait les ténèbres de son cœur. Il pouvait enfin rester un peu avec elle, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il pouvait au moins profiter de sa présence à ses côtés, ainsi, il aurait l'impression de retourner au temps de la team 7, unie et soudée, quand elle le voyait faire ses âneries et quand elle le considérait encore comme un ami.

Sasuke, quand à lui, fixait à présent Guihu, quittant par la même occasion la fenêtre maussade et triste. Ils avaient tant l'air de s'être disputé que ça? C'était si voyant? Pourtant, il se répétait sans cesse que rien n'avait changé entre eux…absolument rien. Même lui se serait trompé s'il n'était pas directement concerné par cette histoire. Il y avait toujours cette même routine entre eux. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter son ami pour des broutilles aussi futiles. La fin des cours approchait à grand pas. Enfin, il serait libéré de ces cours ennuyeux. Il détacha son regard de sa fiancée et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. La pluie était toujours entrain de tomber, un vrai torrent se déversait sur cette ville. Quiconque irait dessous serait immédiatement trempé de la tête au pied. Heureusement que le brun avait apporté son parapluie. Quelque chose le dérageait dans cette pensée sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi… Soudain, son esprit eut trouvé la pensée qu'il cherchait. Sa fiancée avait-elle aussi un parapluie? Il venait juste de se souvenir qu'elle n'emportait jamais de parapluie avec elle. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour la voir quand la sonnerie retentit la fin des cours. Il la vit, mais quelque chose clochait dans son champ de vision. Oui, et ce n'était pas très rassurant à savoir. Guihu rangeait ses affaires calmement, jusque là, c'était normal, mais que Gaara la fixe avec un regard coléreux, ça l'était beaucoup moins. Enfin bon…le Kazekage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait changé depuis le temps de l'examen chunin. Mais ce regard était inquiétant. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant celui qu'il était autrefois.

Finalement, il préféra ignorer le rouquin et fit comme tout le monde. Il se leva et rangea ses affaires. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, ainsi, il serait au chaud avec elle. Ainsi, ils se réconcilieront peut-être, qui sait. Il ferait tout pour en tout cas. Cette situation a assez duré. Si Naruto l'avait remarqué alors il devait faire vite avant que toute l'école soit au courant. Et puis, la pluie n'était pas prête de s'arrêter alors autant faire vite. Comme ça, s'il partageait son parapluie avec elle, peut-être les choses s'arrangeront entre eux. C'était un peu simplet comme idée mais elle était mieux que rien.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd en provenance du bureau de sa fiancée. Tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance du son. C'était Gaara qui avait frappé la table de Guihu avec un regard assassin. Il y avait tant de haine et de colère à son égard qu'il était incapable de bouger pour aller la secourir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'irait-il pas sauver celle qu'il aimait? Quel lâche! En plus, Nadeshiko tirait l'uniforme du rouquin pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Que se passait-il dans la tête du Kazekage?

Gaara: Pourquoi?

Guihu releva sa tête vers son interlocuteur, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis les abaissa la seconde d'après, pour ensuite les détourner complètement vers l'opposé du roux. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup le fait de regarder quelqu'un dans le blanc des yeux. Ce n'était pas très poli en plus de cela. De plus, elle ne supportait pas soutenir un regard. Peu importe lequel. Elle avait appris à le faire, systématiquement, comme un automate qui ne faisait que suivre les instructions données. D'ailleurs, c'était contre son éducation de regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux. C'était un des signes de très grande insolence envers son interlocuteur qui parlait.

Elle se leva après avoir terminé de ranger son cartable sous les yeux verts meurtriers et alla partir quand Gaara lui barra la route. Elle aurait préféré partir en toute indifférence, comme d'habitude, mais apparemment, cela ne lui était pas permis. Il était décidé à lui parler, même si c'était en présence de la majorité de la classe, un peu trop curieuse à son goût. Combien de temps était-il passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés? Quelques secondes? Quelques minutes? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle sentait juste son regard devenir de plus en plus dure à chaque seconde qui passait, faisant de plus en plus penser à l'ancien lui pour ceux qui l'avait connu.

Gaara: Tu n'avais pas à être aussi…

Nadeshiko: Arrête Gaara… Elle…

Gaara: Mais...

Nadeshiko: Ca va passer… Oui…ça va passer…avec le temps… Alors… Ne lui…fait pas de mal… S'il te plait…

Toute la classe vit Nadeshiko pleurer des larmes silencieuses, différentes de celle du matin même. Le rouquin la prit alors dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer pendant que Guihu se dirigeait vers la sortie, indifférente à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle était donc insensible à ce point? Peut-être bien que oui. La Guihu qui existait dans le «rêve» n'était plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait disparut de la surface de la Terre. Elle ne ressentait ni nostalgie, ni regret, ni aucun autre sentiment envers le passé. On lui avait apprit à ne rien ressentir. Le monde est dur. La rousse n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle n'éprouvait d'ailleurs aucune pitié à son égard. On aurait pu considéré ça comme du mépris, du sadisme. Si elle restait plus longtemps à ses côtés, sans réagir, elle n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle voulait aussi s'échapper de cette atmosphère étrange qui régnait en maître dans la salle. C'était inutile de lui apporter plus de souffrance que ça. Peu importe ce qui sera dit dans son dos. Cette affaire ne la concernait plus, dans tout les cas de figure. Elle n'était plus du même monde que les autres. Chacun a prit sa route, chacun son chemin dans la vie. Un fossé infranchissable s'était dressé dans son coeur afin de la protéger et afin de ne plus se mêler aux autres.

Tout le monde se hâta rapidement, avec un air compatissant collé au visage, aux côtés de celle qui pleurait en silence dans les bras de son amant, et qui avait à présent le coeur en mille morceaux, comme s'il avait été piétiné dans ménagement face à l'indifférence de la jeune fille aux yeux vert terne. Tout le monde était à présent contre elle, contre la jeune fille qui avait, pendant un temps, si attirante et si mystérieuse. Guihu quitta la classe et gagna le hall d'entrée, là où étaient les casiers pour changer de chaussure. Elle changea sa paire avec la même lenteur et la même précision qu'a son habitude. Elle entendit des jeunes lycéennes de son âge parler su temps qu'il faisait. Apparemment, il pleuvait depuis déjà un moment et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Quand elles la virent, elles changèrent complètement de sujet et parlèrent de son comportement. Pourquoi ne venait-on pas lui parler directement plutôt que de faire des messes basses qui n'étaient pas vraiment très discrètes? Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait, de leur comportement. Ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était indifférente à tout. Une seule chose comptait pour elle. Elle ne devait plus désobéir aux règles, plus jamais. Elle se souvint quand même avoir eu beaucoup de mal à les apprendre. Il ne fallait pas ruiner tous ces efforts à néant. Elle s'était déjà assez détournée du droit chemin bien trop souvent depuis qu'elle était sortit. Ce monde n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. C'était comme le lui avait dit sa belle-mère. Il était temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Il était hors de question de recommencer à trahir la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée. Son esprit était embrouillé par tous les récents événements qui lui sont arrivé mais elle devait avant tout rester naturel. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus et se maîtriser. Il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître. Elle ne pouvait plus redevenir comme autrefois, comme dans le «rêve» c'était bien trop tard pour pouvoir avoir des regrets quels qu'ils soient. Alors pourquoi changer maintenant? Ce n'était que des efforts vains.

Elle marcha vers la sortie du bâtiment, d'un pas lent, sans aucune hésitation qui montrait un quelconque obstacle entre elle et la sortie, et entra sous la pluie démentielle. Elle fut trempée en un rien de temps, de la tête au pied. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la moitié de la cours quand elle fut arrêta par un bras. Qui l'avait arrêté en plein milieu du chemin? Elle devait rentrer en vitesse. Des corvées l'attendaient depuis le matin même. Cette main était toujours sur son bras et exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle s'arrête complètement. L'avait-on appelé de loin pour qu'on y vienne aux mains ainsi? Elle n'avait rien entendu. Sans doute à cause de la pluie qui faisait un vacarme assourdissant autour d'elle. Elle ne sentait plus les gouttes tomber sur elle. Depuis quand était-elle à l'abri? Décidemment, rien n'allait plus aujourd'hui. Elle se retourna lentement et le vit, lui. Il était là, devant elle, complètement essoufflé et le visage inquiet. Et ses yeux...ses yeux qui montrait une telle peur. Pourquoi? L'eau ne lui ferait rien à part la tremper. Pourquoi tant de sentiments se lisaient dans son regard? Pourquoi avait-il couru pour la rattraper? Il était aussi trempé mais beaucoup moins qu'elle. En fait, il était surtout mouillé au niveau des jambes pour avoir marché dans des flaques. Pourquoi était-il pressé? C'était à elle de faire les corvées ménagères alors il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. L'uniforme était bon pour le lavage, et il en avait besoin pour le lendemain. Il lui avait semblé qu'il lui avait crié dessus en arrivant à son niveau mais elle se sentit étrange, comme dans une autre dimension, loin de tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était étrange comme sensation. Elle se sentit toute drôle mais n'en tint pas compte. Il ne fallait rien montrer…à personne…

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu alors il cria de nouveau son mécontentement. Il était si frustré de la voir ainsi. Elle ne prenait donc jamais soin d'elle? Si seulement elle pouvait lui allégé la tache de temps en temps.

Sasuke: Mais tu es folle de marcher sous cette pluie? Viens, on rentre ensemble.

Sasuke retira, avec beaucoup de mal, sa veste qui était légèrement mouillé, car il avait encore son parapluie en main, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il l'avait rattrapé. Il devait avant tout la protéger de la pluie. Sa veste ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait tomber malade avant même d'arriver chez eux. Il la mit ensuite sur les épaules de Guihu qui resta inactive et indifférente face à l'attention touchante de son geste. Il repositionna un peu mieux sa veste afin qu'elle puisse la recouvrir entièrement et il lui parla plus calmement.

Il parlait encore mais elle n'entendait rien. Etait-elle devenue sourde tout d'un coup? Non… La pluie couvrait le son de sa voix. Elle entendait très bien les gouttes d'eau s'écraser au sol. Pourquoi s'occupait-il d'elle ainsi? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il? Elle n'était qu'un poids pour lui. Elle le savait. Elle les entendait encore, ces petits mots qui résonnaient en boucle dans son être. Ces mots qui l'avaient fait tant souffrir. Ce n'était pourtant que des mots. Alors pourquoi? Il devrait arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec elle. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle n'était rien pour personne. Elle n'était qu'une poupée que l'on maniait à sa guise. Il était pareil. Il était comme les autres. Elle vit qu'il bougeait son bras. Pour quoi faire? Il lui prit la main et allait faire un pas quand elle la retira brusquement, sans le faire exprès. Par pur réflexe? Peut-être. Il n'avait pas à la toucher après avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne lui avait même pas dit en face. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, sans le vouloir, mais c'était une erreur de sa part. Elle n'avait pas à négliger ces règles qui étaient faites pour la protéger depuis le début. Elle le savait à présent. Elle n'était qu'une ingrate envers sa sauveuse, envers son éducatrice. Ces règles régissaient sa vie pour mieux la protéger du monde «extérieur». Il était encore là, debout devant elle, dans la même position. Il était sous le choc de son geste. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Il s'amusait juste avec elle, comme sa si belle réputation le disait. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée faire avec lui. Il aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que cela.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait à l'instant. Elle avait retiré sa main si brusquement de la sienne. Jamais encore elle n'avait refusé de la prendre. Il n'osait pas y croire tellement cela semblait irréelle pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais été…une rebelle? Non, c'était bien trop fort. Mais ce qu'il voulait dire c'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais opposée à lui ainsi. Avait-il été trop pressé pour qu'elle réagisse? Que se passait-il avec elle ces dernières semaines? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Sasuke: Mais…

Guihu: Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela.

Elle retira la veste qui était sur ses épaules et la rendit à Sasuke qui en fut encore plus choqué. Elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais le sol. Elle fit un pas en arrière et sortit de sous le parapluie. L'eau coulait de nouveau à flot sur son visage, brouillant sa vue par la même occasion. Elle continua son chemin sous le torrent, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne pouvait plus bouger face au choc qu'il venait de subir. Elle…l'avait repoussé…pour de bon cette fois? Il était anéanti. Il savait à présent ce qu'à du ressentir Sakura quand il l'avait fait. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il la regarda s'éloigner lentement, puis la vit disparaître au tournant. Il avait encore cette impression d'éloignement entre eux. Et c'était de plus en plus net. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Que faire pour rétablir leur amour? Il ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte de sa vie aussi brusquement qu'elle était entrée. Il avait déjà assez souffert lors de leur déclaration vouée à l'échec. Elle était bien trop ancrée dans son cœur, dans sa vie, pour qu'il ne se laisse faire. Il resta là, sans bouger pendant un moment, avant de se mettre à courir pour la rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à rester sous une pluie pareille. Peu lui importe ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il voulait être avec elle et la protéger. De plus, le vent se levait, pour devenir encore plus violent que précédemment, ce qui glaçait encore plus le contact de la peau avec l'eau. Il la vit, enfin, devant lui et en fut soulager jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit tituber et s'appuyer sur un mur pour continuer à avancer. Pourquoi ne s'arrête-elle pas?

Elle sentait son coeur se serrer doucement, puis se desserrer pour se contracter de nouveau plus violemment. C'était assez douloureux, et ça continuait ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque sérieusement d'air. Elle ne devait surtout pas flancher. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse à «l'extérieur». La faible se font manger par les plus forts, voilà tout ce que lui avait enseigner son professeur d'économie et d'art martiaux. Non…en fait…tous ces professeurs ont cette logique. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, coûte que coûte. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main sur son coeur et serra son vêtement à cet emplacement. La pluie continuait de tomber, de couler, de la frigorifier sur place. Son cœur la faisait vraiment souffrir. Que ce passait-il? Cet organe ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Elle n'avait jamais sentit une telle douleur alors qu'elle s'était déjà casser plusieurs fois les membres sans jamais rien ressentir de pareil. Elle était là, dans la rue, à souffrir. Cette souffrance était incomparable. Elle avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. L'air lui manquait dans les poumons, de plus en plus. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour faire rentrer un peu plus d'air, sans succès. Ses poumons refusaient de laisser entrer plus d'oxygène. Que devait-elle faire? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. Après beaucoup d'effort, elle se redressa et continua son chemin. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de contrôler son coeur? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était essoufflée. Chaque effort pour se redresse complètement la tuait à petit feu. Sa vue se troubla à cause de l'oxygène manquant. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre. Pourtant, elle le devait. Elle quitta le mur qui lui servait de support et repris sa marche, encore plus lentement.

Il voyait tout de là où il était. Il n'était qu'à quelque mètre. Il avait une douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur, qui le meurtrissait doucement mais sûrement. Pourquoi souffrait-il tant en la voyant ainsi? C'était donc ça, aimer? Pourquoi ne se laissait-elle pas aller? Il était là pour elle. Il devait aller l'aider. Ses jambes refusaient de faire un pas de plus. Mais que faisait-elle? Elle était mal au point et elle continuait de marcher? Il fallait absolument qu'il la rejoigne avant qu'un malheur n'arrive. Il s'était promis de la protéger. Que ce soit contre lui ou contre elle-même. Il accéléra le pas mais c'était trop tard. Il la vit s'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur. Il voyait bien que les jambes de la jeune fille ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Il devait courir. Il n'y avait que quelque mètre qui le séparait d'elle. Pourquoi insistait-elle pour rester debout? Elle avait le droit d'être faible.

Guihu en pensant: Je suffoque… Mes forces me quittent petit à petit… Peu importe l'importance des efforts que je fournis, je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement… J'ai chaud… C'est insupportable… J'ai pourtant résisté à pire que cela, non? Mon cœur se serre de seconde en seconde… J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans la minute, non, dans la seconde qui va suivre là. C'est atroce comme sensation. Mes jambes…elles sont si faibles… Elles dérobent sous mon poids. Je ne dois pas…être faible… Je ne dois pas…oublier la règle n°20. (A haute voix) Une personne qui…qui ne contrôle…qui ne contrôle…pl…ni ses…sentiments…ni ses gestes...n'est qu'un monstre...

Elle devait le dire à haute voix, à tout prix sinon, elle n'en serait pas assez convaincue. Ces paroles doivent lui redonner de la force pour avancer. Parler à voix haute lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de souffle aussi. Elle allait s'écrouler au sol si ça continuait. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle, pas encore du moins. Elle n'avait pas encore fait la moitié du chemin. De plus, elle avait encore tant de chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Guihu en pensant: Je dois maîtriser mon cœur… Absolument…il doit tenir. Il me fait souffrir…mais…je dois…avancer… C'est beaucoup plus…que mes premières et dernières pensées…de cette nuit là…beaucoup plus mal… Je l'ai déjà ressentit mais où? Je ne dois pas m'avouer vaincu… (A haute voix) Je…ne…

Sa vue recommença à se troubler. Le sol bougeait tout seul. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, elle aussi. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps lui désobéissait entièrement. Elle n'était plus qu'une moins que rien, ne bonne à rien. Et bientôt, le gris que créaient la pluie et les nuages fit place au noir complet et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, dans l'obscurité la plus total. Elle avait faillit dans sa tache. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, jamais. Elle n'était plus qu'une simple délinquante pour avoir osé désobéir aux règles fondamentales du clan qui l'avait recueilli. Elle avait trahit la confiance de sa belle-mère.

Sasuke, qui avait vu tout la scène, lâcha son parapluie et couru vers elle. Elle s'était écroulée d'un coup. Que lui arrivait-il? Il fut trempé en un rien de temps mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il la souleva un peu, la retourna face à lui et prit sa température. Elle était brûlante. Comment ça se fait? Et surtout depuis quand avait-elle de la fièvre? Il n'avait rien vu venir. Tout allait si vite. Il était complètement dépassé par les événements. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait un besoin urgent d'aide. Il allait la perdre. Il était égaré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait tant voulu voir toutes ces couleurs qui teintaient son visage dans d'autre circonstance que celle-ci. Elle semblait si vivante, mais en même temps, aux bords de l'agonie. Il ne pouvait même pas être heureux de cette nouvelle. Il la porta comme une jeune mariée et couru. Courir… Il le fallait, mais jusqu'où? Jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche? Non, que pouvait-il faire? Jusque chez l'Hokage? Oui, elle saura très bien quoi faire. Il fallait absolument la soigner, le plus rapidement possible. Il allait la perdre. Il...il avait besoin d'elle. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Il n'existait plus que pour elle. Il le savait maintenant. Peu importe toute la fatigue qu'elle lui faisait endurer, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Pourquoi devait-il le comprendre seulement maintenant? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. Il courut encore plus vite. L'école n'était pas aussi loin…si? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps pour y arriver? Il devait encore accélérer. Son coeur allait explosait, mais il s'en fichait. Elle ne devait pas le quitter. Il lui cria quelque chose pour faire évacuer tout son mal-être.

Sasuke: Guihu! Réveille-toi! Je t'aime! Ne m'abandonne pas!

Manque de chance, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Il le savait. Il le savait mais il devait au moins essayer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller, pas encore. Rien n'était encore perdu. Il y avait de l'espoir. Il y avait encore une chance. Il devait faire vite.

Non loin de là, une ombre qui passait par là avait tout entendu et eut un sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette personne a tout entendu et tout vu. Tout se passait comme prévu. Elle s'éclipsa aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparut.

Plus tard, chez l'Uchiwa, dans la chambre de Guihu plus précisément, deux personnes la quittèrent pour laisser la malade dormir. C'était Sasuke et Tsunade. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement, en voyant la jeune fille se calmer. Ils descendirent jusque dans le salon afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Tsunade: Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Elle va bien. Ce n'était qu'un malaise.

Sasuke: Je vous remercie de l'avoir examiné aussi rapidement.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	14. Chapter 14

Oui, oui, ce chapitre fait bien partie de ma fic, c'est bien le chapitre 14 que vous avez sous les yeux ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous ne trouvez pas le rapport tout de suite bah…c'est…Bref! Pour ceux qui aurait deviner de qui je parlais depuis le début ou avant la fin, qu'ils me le disent , je les féliciterais. Bon, peut-être qu'au début…ça ne sera pas évident mais bon hein…ça devrait l'être normalement. Enfin, je dis ça mais c'est moi qui écrit alors… Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire. Ce chapitre fait bien partie de la fic.

Je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne année 2008, une très bonne santé et tous mes vœux de bonheur. Ce chapitre a été un peu plus rapide à venir mais bon, sur le coup, j'ai eu envi de le poster pour le jour de l'an

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 14**

Une petite fille avec les cheveux courts en bataille, noirs comme de l'ébène, et avec de grands yeux verts pétillants de joie de vivre et de vitalité, était assise sur un banc, isolé des autres, sous un arbre immense qui la protégeait du soleil brûlant de l'été. Elle était là, bien tranquille, entrain de balancer ses jambes dans le vide, tout en siroter son jus de fruit dans la cour de l'orphelinat qu'elle avait intégré depuis une année déjà. Elle releva la tête et fixa le ciel bleu azur. C'était sous ce ciel si bleu et si profond qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois…sous ce ciel immense qui faisait disparaître tous ses problèmes quotidiens…

Une année…une année déjà qu'elle l'avait quitté…lui…lui, son meilleur ami de toujours et qui ne l'avait jamais rejeter, ni juger par son apparence. Bien au contraire…il l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts. Il était si gentil, mignon, attentionné… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le rejetait dans son village natal. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Elle aurait préféré rester là-bas plutôt que de subir un transfert jusqu'ici. Et puis, pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas expliqué la raison de son transfert? Elle était grande maintenant. Elle comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Elle était même intelligente. Il fallait bien trouver des plans pour ce sortir des mauvais pas. Elle soupira. Les adultes n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Ils ne se souciaient jamais des conséquences que leurs décisions feraient sur les enfants concernés directement ou pas.

Elle se souvenait encore de toutes ces magnifiques couleurs qu'elle avait pu admiré du point le plus haut du village…avec à ses côtés son meilleur ami. Toutes ces couleurs sont restées gravées dans sa mémoire à jamais. On ne pouvait pas oublier de si belle chose. Le seul point noir qu'il y avait, c'était que là-bas, la discipline était beaucoup plus stricte et sévère qu'ici. Elle rigola un peu. C'était de bon souvenir. Elle bravait souvent les interdits pour pouvoir rester un peu avec lui. Elle restait toujours un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus tard de jour en jour. Elle voudrait tant le revoir…le revoir encore une fois, une dernière fois. Elle reprit un air triste. Sa tête était assez flou dans la sienne…c'était bizarre. Elle n'avait à peine quitté qu'elle commençait déjà à l'oublier… Elle prit un air douloureux. Elle ne le voulait pas… C'était si…horrible de sa part de l'oublier après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle était horrible…

Elle n'aimait pas, non, elle détestait ce lieu, cet endroit, cet orphelinat où elle habitait à présent. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancien établissement. Tout était si différent de son ancien village. Ici, c'était…si sale, sans aucune discipline, sans aucune autorité… Bien sûr, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, rentrer à n'importe quelle heure, se lever à n'importe quelle heure, sauter ses repas, grignoter ente les repas, se battre… Personne n'ira chercher le pourquoi du commun. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il voulait.

L'ambiance générale était assez variable. Ca dépendait de l'humeur des groupes, des gangs formés. S'ils étaient plutôt de bonne humeur, c'était très calme, s'ils étaient de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait aller tout de suite se cacher quelque part… En fait, tout dépendait de l'humeur de certain groupe ici, les adultes n'intervenaient pas, ce n'était pas leur affaires paraît-il. Elle en avait vécu des choses ici. Elle s'était battue aussi, elle devait défendre ses droits tous les jours en ces lieux. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle haïssait ce lieu.

C'était vraiment différent de son ancien orphelinat. Elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire tout ça. Elle, elle aimait désobéir. C'était plus amusant ainsi. Voir toutes ces têtes énervées, à bout de souffle après avoir couru, sur les nerfs… Il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Ici, tout l'ennuyait. En plus de cela, le problème était qu'on la détestait encore plus qu'elle ne déteste cet endroit. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait… Ah, si…il y avait bien une chose, une seule chose. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère à ce village. Son transfert ici était synonyme de différent. Et les autres enfants détestaient ce qui était différent. Elle n'avait pas sa place en ces lieux verdoyants. Pourtant, elle aimait ce petit village, même si elle haïssait cet établissement.

Ce village avait quelque chose de…magique, oui, quelque chose de magique. Peut-être même plus que son ancien village dont le nom lui échappait tout le temps. Elle rigola légèrement pour se moquer d'elle-même. Elle était peut-être intelligente pour s'enfuir mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune mémoire. Mais elle se rappelait de toutes ces magnifiques couleurs. Et puis ici aussi, elle pouvait les voir tous les jours. Mais c'était différent. C'était le même soleil mais l'ambiance était différente.

Chaque matin, en allant sur la falaise, le lieu le plus haut du coin où elle était, on pouvait voir le magnifique levé du soleil réveiller ce village tout en douceur. Les doux rayons du soleil doraient légèrement les toits, les teintant d'une couleur dorée unique en son genre, changeant tous les matins de ton. Ce n'était jamais la même chose et elle appréciait ça. La beauté était quelque chose d'éphémère et de magique. Il n'y avait jamais deux fois le même spectacle. C'était impossible. Elle le savait. Personne ne pouvait reproduire deux fois la même chose. Il y avait toujours une légère différence quelque part, toujours. Il y en avait une, imperceptible peut-être, mais elle était là. Enfin, elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces temps ci. Durant la journée, une légère brise soufflait de temps à autre entre les maisons, bombées par ces habitants plus ou moins dynamiques. Les arbres qui entourés ce lieu angélique protégeaient quiconque, allant dessous, du soleil si brûlant de l'été. Le soir, lors du couché du soleil, à l'éveil de la nuit scintillant d'étoiles et illuminée par la Lune, elle pouvait observer tous les villageois se laisser bercer par le sommeil réparateur. Le jour si brûlant avait laissé sa place à la nuit plus douce. Il y avait tant de différence… Elle aimait aussi les alentours entourés ce village de par la forêt si luxuriante, là où elle pouvait rester en toute tranquillité, loin de tous ses problèmes sociaux. C'était surtout ce lac qu'elle affectionnait tout spécialement. C'était comme…son petit jardin secret. Oui, c'était ça, un petit jardin secret rien qu'à elle. Personne ne l'avait encore trouvé et personne n'y venait. Elle rit un peu. On pouvait la prendre pour une folle, elle s'en fichait. Elle adorait cet endroit. Ce lac bordait d'une verdure magnifique. L'herbe était d'un vert si unique, avec des fleurs aux multiples couleurs qui régalaient ses yeux… Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit qu'ici. Elle aimait aller se reposer là-bas, loin de toutes ces querelles habituelles, quotidiennes.

Elle finissait son jus, se leva et le jeta à la poubelle quand elle les vit. Les voilà. Que lui voulaient-ils? Ils venaient dans sa direction? Qu'avait-elle fait? En générale, ils venaient avec plusieurs autres groupes. Elle feignait de les ignorer et retourna s'asseoir sur son banc. Il valait mieux les éviter. Ils étaient les plus turbulents de l'orphelinat. Le chef avait 13 ans, et le plus jeune, 8 ans. C'était dans c'était dans cette tranche d'âge qu'ils recrutaient. Elle, elle n'avait que 4 ans. Ils venaient pour quoi faire? Elle avait déjà eu sa dose ce matin. Au fait…pourquoi venaient-ils seuls? Ce n'était pas habituel. Ce matin aussi… Il y avait une raison cachée? De toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas. Même si elle aimait enfreindre les règles, eux, ils faisaient plus que ça. Ils la dégoûtaient tous.

Elle les connaissait bien. C'était eux qui venait la chercher la plupart du temps. Le chef s'appelait Kazuki. Il était brun aux yeux noisette. D'ailleurs, chose étrange, tous ceux de sa bande l'étaient aussi. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les différences. Ca se voyait rien que dans son recrutement. Il avait 13 ans, donc, le plus vieux du groupe. Son petit frère, le plus jeune de gang, 8 ans. Il se nommait Arashi. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais quoi de plus normal pour des frères de sang? Le grand frère était la plus grande terreur de l'école, enfin, de l'orphelinat plutôt, car elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge pour aller dans les cours comme les autres. Personne n'osait aller le contredire, même les adultes. Pourtant, ils étaient bien plus forts, non? De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que les grandes personnes en avaient à faire d'eux? Rien. Ils approchèrent encore plus près avec un air menaçait qui ne l'intimidait pas du tout. Elle resta impassible, comme d'habitude, avec un air froid et distant marqué sur son visage dur et sal.

Kazuki: Dégage la nouvelle. C'est notre banc.

Petite fille: Je ne suis plus nouvelle. Je suis ici depuis un an. Et j'ai un nom aussi. Kazuki. Le banc est à tout le monde.

Arashi: Et tu oses répondre à mon grand frère? Et l'appeler par son prénom en plus? La nouvelle.

Petite fille: Et alors Arashi? Je vous appelle par vos prénom, et alors?

Ils cherchaient la bagarre, c'était sûr et certain. Mais pourquoi? Le banc n'était qu'un prétexte. Ils voulaient quelque chose d'elle. Elle n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses en les provocants de la sorte. Elle avait bien accentué leur nom. Mais si elle se laissait faire, ça serait pire que si elle leur tenait tête. Ils n'étaient jamais venus la voir «personnellement» mais ils lui ont fait comprendre par des intermédiaires qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce lieu. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà rencontré lors des bagarres mais jamais en dehors. Ils avaient quelque chose à reprendre? Une information peut-être… En n'en savait rien du tout.

Soudain, son bras droit s'avance, aussi appelé son second. Le deuxième plus fort du groupe. Il s'appelait Sasaki. Elle avait oublié son prénom. Encore un défaut de sa mémoire. Il était, comme son chef, brun aux yeux noisette. Il était assez facile à reconnaître. Il était non seulement le second mais aussi le meilleur ami de Kazuki. Ce qui l'avait étonné au début. C'était… Non, comment des êtres comme eux pouvaient avoir des amis? Bref, ça ne la regardait pas. Ce garçon devait avoir…un ou deux mois de différence avec son chef.

Sasaki: Tu ne réponds pas au chef, ok? Tu te crois tout permis ou quoi? Ici, c'est notre banc!

En voilà un autre qui s'avance. Il s'appelle Ginji. Lui, par contre, il avait les yeux noirs et il avait 9 ans. Il observa la petite fille de la tête au pied. Elle était toute sale. Oui, parce qu'elle s'était battue quelque heure plus tôt avec une autre bande. Elle avait les cheveux courts et en bataille, avec des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps. Elle avait l'air d'un sauvage. Si ce n'était que ça… Elle portait aussi un pantalon tout déchiré, avec un côté court et un côté long, et un tee-shirt déchiré vers le bas et aux manches. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un animal qui c'était battu.

Ginji: On va t'appeler "Inu"! Regarde Kazuki! Elle est tellement sale qu'elle ressemble à un chien galeux!

Kazuki: Bien observé Ginji! Alors "Inu"? Il paraît que tu as tabassé la bande à Rika. Comment t'as fait? T'as triché? Piégé?

"Inu" leur lança son regard le plus noir et les défis du regard tour à tour. Elle n'avait pas peur. Qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle lui était égale. Elle avait l'habitude de se battre avec tout le monde, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Sa taille ne l'effrayait même pas. Ils lui faisaient même pitié. En fait, lui, il cherchait toujours des plus faibles que lui pour se battre. Jamais il irait chercher des plus fort, comme elle. Elle aimait se battre, c'est vrai. Mais il y avait une grosse différence entre eux. Elle, elle se battait pour se protéger contre les plus forts. Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'idée de se battre avec des plus faibles et plus petit qu'elle.

Inu: A la loyal. Tu veux que je te montre?

Ils se mirent en garde. Ils sont rapides mais il y a des ouvertures énormes. Elle avait apprit à les repérer. Comment ont-ils fait pour devenir la bande la plus redoutée? Ils étaient ridicules. Elle se mit debout elle aussi et attendit qu'ils l'attaquent en premier. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé les hostilités. Et voilà, le plus impatient de tous, Arashi se lance à l'attaque. Elle l'évite et se retourne vers son attaquant qui se relève. Elle pouvait le regarder de haut ainsi. Elle aimait ça. Tiens… Il la tue du regard et se relance. Il croyait quoi? Il avait peut-être le double de son âge mais elle n'avait pas peur. Très bientôt, il fut suivi par les autres de la bande. C'était inégal. Ce n'était pas ça à la loyal… Elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids. Ils étaient plusieurs contre elle. Ils étaient tous plus âgés et plus grand qu'elle. Ils faisaient comme le gang à Rika…tous impatients et bêtes. Elle esquivait, encaissait, contre-attaquait, feintait… Tout ce qui était possible et imaginable par leur petit cerveau… Elle était forte, plus forte qu'hier, que ce matin. Vivre dans une telle jungle où le plus fort gagnait l'avait endurcit, même si elle n'avait que 4 ans. Elle était dans ce village. Dans ce village qui savait se battre. Elle en apprenait tous les jours. Et puis, si des enfants de 6 ans pouvaient être plus fort que ceux qui avait 12 ans, pourquoi pas elle? Elle observait tous les jours. Ils ne l'auront pas si facilement. Soudain, elle se sentit attrapé par derrière par une force inconnue. Elle se débattit comme une tigresse. Elle n'avait pas terminé. Elle allait gagner! Elle sentit une vive douleur à la joue. On lui avait donné une claque et elle avait été calmée de suite. Ils avaient réussit à les séparer, après beaucoup de mal. Elle et la bande de Kazuki avaient été séparées par les adultes. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait intervenir dans une bagarre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avaient-il fait ça? Ils devaient passer par l'infirmerie avait d'aller rejoindre leur chambre. Celle-ci ne fut pas très contente d'avoir si peu de temps libre et autant de travailler.

Infirmière: Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous vous soyez battu ainsi. Vous êtes tous aussi irresponsable et irréfléchis les uns que les autres. Surtout toi, Kazuki. Tu es le plus grand. Je suis déçu par ton attitude.

Kazuki: Rien à faire de ta déception.

Infirmière: Et toi jeune fille. Tu n'es pas déjà venue ce matin?

Inu: Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Alors dépêche-toi de panser tout ça que j'aille dans ma chambre.

Infirmière: Et mal élevé en plus de ça.

L'infirmière en colère, passa ses nerfs en faisant bien souffrir à la petite fille qui avait été trop impolie à son goût. Par pure et simple fierté, elle ne le montra pas. Mais ce qu'elle souffrait avec cette folle. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois en plus qu'elle faisait ça. Elle prenait un malin plaisirs en accentuant et en appuyant bien fort pour réveiller la douleur sur ses petites blessures qui avait juste besoin d'être désinfecté. "Inu" cria sur l'infirmière sadique après quelques minutes quand elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable.

Inu: Mais arrête la vieille! Ca fait mal! Tu sais soigner ou pas? Tu l'as eu où ton diplôme? Dans une pochette surprise?

Infirmière: Si tu sais que ça fait mal, alors ne recommence pas! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je te soigne! Tu vas perdre tout ton sang comme ça! Non mais, les enfants de nos jours. Je vous jure! A mon époque, c'était différent!

Inu: C'est clair qu'à ton époque, ce n'était pas pareil!

Après de si belles paroles pleines de moqueries et d'injures, "Inu" s'enfuit en courant, suivit de près par la bande à Kazuki. L'infirmière leur courait après pendant quelque minute avant d'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Déjà un problème en moins, mais un autre se posa à elle. Ils étaient toujours derrière elle. Pourquoi la poursuivaient-ils? Ils n'en avaient pas assez? Eux aussi étaient couverts de pansement. Elle courut jusque dans son dortoir, jusque devant sa chambre…mais ils étaient toujours là. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rentrer dans sa chambre! Elle se retourna et leur parla agressivement.

Inu: Quoi?

Kazuki sourit. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête vers sa bande, la hocha, rapidement suivit par d'autre hochement. Il préparait quelque chose…mais quoi?

Kazuki: Viens dans notre bande. T'es plutôt forte pour une gamine. Avec nous, tu seras respectée par les autres. Tu n'auras plus de problème. Alors?

Inu méfiante: Je te donnerai ma réponse demain.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec sa réponse. Il voulait une réponse immédiate. Mais comment répondre? Une réponse qui la sauverait ou qui la condamnerait? Il prit un air colérique et dans doute un air un peu intimidant pour s'imposer, mais elle n'était nullement impressionnée par…ça.

Kazuki: C'est maintenant ou jamais l'étrangère! Tu as de la chance que je demande à une fille aussi sale toi d'intégrer mon groupe. Tu n'auras pas deux fois la même chance dans ta vie.

Inu en pensant: Si je rentre dans sa bande, j'aurais plus de problème avec les autres. On ne me traitera plus d'étrangère. On ne viendra plus m'embêter et j'aurais moins de blessures, donc, je ne retournerai pas voir la vieille infirmière sadique. Mais en même temps, ce qu'ils font me dégoûte au plus haut point. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça... Que faire?

Ginji: Alors? Réponds! T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi?

"Inu" les observa tour à tour. Quelle option étaient-elles mieux? Comment choisir? Son meilleur ami aurait honte d'elle si elle faisait ça… Tant pis. Il n'était plus là pour elle. Et si ça se trouvait, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais de sa vie à cause des adultes. Il valait mieux assurer sa sécurité avant tout. Et puis, si elle se faisait respecter par eux, elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire ces choses qui la dégoûteront. Elle allait gagner petit à petit de la place pour pouvoir partir en toute sécurité. C'était la meilleure solution à faire.

Inu: D'accord! Mais je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Si je ne veux pas faire un truc, vous me laissez. Sinon, je vous règle votre compte!

Suite à sa réplique, toute la bande éclata de rire. Elle avait du cran cette petite. Elle osait demander quelque chose dans sa situation? C'était marrant. Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec elle au moins. Voilà déjà un point positif.

Kazuki: T'es marrante toi. On verra ça le moment venu. Désormais, tu t'appelleras «Inu». Demain, sur le banc, 8h.

Il se retourna vers sa bande, et d'un geste de la tête, ils partirent tous du dortoir des filles. Leur petite scène n'était pas très discrète. Celles qui étaient aux alentours entendirent la nouvelle et s'empressèrent d'aller rapporter tout cela aux autres. Une mauvaise nouvelle circulait. L'étrangère était devenu une délinquante.

Homme en criant: Eh! Revenez! Bande de voleur!

Voilà déjà un mois qu'«Inu» avait intégré la bande à Kazuki. Les voilà d'ailleurs en plein méfait. Ils devaient voler pour se nourrir, enfin…ce mot n'était pas approprier mais bon… Elle devait voler quelque petite chose de temps à autre. Enfin…la jeune fille avait au moins eu la délicatesse de voler discrètement, pas comme ses camarades qui s'étaient fait prendre après deux secondes. Elle était là, assise sur un toit, entrain de voir ses «compagnons» courir comme des dératés pour sauver leur peau du commerçant aux airs d'assassin. Elle finit par se lever et sauter dans la rue. Il était tant de se mettre au boulot. Elle rentra de nouveau dans la boutique, piocha quelques friandises et les fourra dans ses poches trop grandes. Elle attendit bien sagement le marchant après les avoir bien remplie. Elle finit par voir le marchand de bonbon. Il n'en pouvait plus de courir. Il n'était plus tout jeune non plus. Il revint dans sa boutique le souffle coupé avec en prime un point de côté. Il aurait mieux fait de faire de l'exercice plutôt que de se goinfrer. Elle rentra dans la boutique. Elle devait faire bonne impression. Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle prit un air tout à fait innocent.

Inu: Ca va monsieur? Vous pouvez encore respirer?

Marchant en souriant: Oui. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu. Reviens quand tu veux petite. La prochaine fois, je t'offre un bonbon.

Inu avec un sourire: Merci monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

Elle s'inclina pour le remercier, tout en faisant bien attention à ne rien faire tomber de ses poches. Cela faisait combien de commerçant déjà qu'elle trompait ainsi? Aucune idée. Mais voilà une victime de plus. Elle continua son sourire si faux et si parfait depuis le temps et le quitta en faisant de grand signe de la main. Une fois bien loin, elle rejoignit le reste de la bande sur le pont. Elle sortit un énorme sac de bonbon de ses poches et le donna à Kazuki, déjà très impatient de recevoir le butin du jour. Elle n'allait quand même pas tout lui donner non plus. Elle en garda donc une partie cachée. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle faisait ça. Elle croisa ensuite ses bras sur la poitrine et s'adossa à la rambarde.

Inu: C'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à prendre. Sinon, je me serais fait prendre.

Kazuki: Bon travail «Inu».

Inu: Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours.

Kazuki: T'inquiètes. On fera autre chose demain.

Il se retourna vers le reste de la bande et partagea le butin, sans oublier celle qui l'avait ramené. Il commença à parler aux autres, même si c'était plus pour lui même.

Kazuki: On a bien fait de prendre une fille dans le groupe. Comme ça, on peut en voler plus sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

«Inu» resta en retrait. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire ce genre de chose. Elle se dégoûtait au plus haut point. Et pourtant, ils en faisaient de plus en plus. Et puis…et puis, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné assez de force pour pouvoir agir seule et se protéger. Elle les écoutait, les regarda froidement…elle restait en retrait, le plus souvent, seule… Rien à faire. Ils continuaient de lui demander de plus en plus de chose. Ces pauvres gens qu'elle trompait… C'était horrible… Elle devenait comme eux. Elle avait même essayé même de se montrer désagréable, rien à faire. Ils avaient trop besoin d'elle pour la rejeter à présent. Elle en avait sans doute trop fait. Elle quitta la bande après avoir eu l'autorisation, ou sinon, ça pouvait poser problème, et elle alla dans son jardin secret. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et respira un bon coup. Le ciel est bleu, comme toujours. Sous son arbre qui la protégeait du soleil, elle ferma ses yeux. Elle se sentait mieux… Elle se laissa bercer par la douceur des rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les feuilles, et par le vent tiède qui soufflait dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle finit par s'assoupir, fatiguée de son rôle de délinquante.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard pour voir une jeune fille assise à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Enfin, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que ça mais elle parfois le ressentait. Sa présence ne la dérangeait pas du tout. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien sentit arriver. Elle se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir, faisaient par la même occasion sursauter la fille à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle était plutôt jolie. Mais bizarrement, elle ne voyait qu'une coupe carrée, rousse, avec un chapeau violet sur la tête. Elle portait aussi une robe violette, qui allait sûrement avec son chapeau. Elle avait l'air d'appartenir à une famille aisée. Qui était-elle? Pourquoi était-elle dans son jardin secret? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas distinguer les traits de son visage? Elle la connaissait. Elle en était sûre. Son visage lui était familier, mais pourquoi? C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Inu: T'es qui toi?

Fille: Je m'appelle…, et toi?

Inu: On m'appelle "Inu".

Fille: C'est mignon. Ca te va très bien.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui avait dit…que son surnom était…mignon? Qu'il lui allait…bien? Elle devait être étrangère. Presque tous les enfants du village la connaissaient comme infréquentable. Elle connaissait son nom mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu, pourquoi? Elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu.

Fille: Dis, pourquoi tu t'habilles comme un garçon? Tu es une fille si je ne me trompe pas.

Inu: …

Fille: Tu sais, ça serait bien que tu mettes une robe. Je suis sûr que tu serais aussi jolie que moi. Tu es déjà très mignonne.

Cette fille était sérieuse? Et elle continuait de sourire en plus! Un sourire hypocrite? Non…il était sincère. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle? En plus…elle la trouvait mignonne? Elle se moquait d'elle! Ou bien, elle était aveugle! Ce n'était pas possible! Pourtant…son sourire…son sourire était si sincère et…et ça lui réchauffait le cœur… Elle… Pourquoi cette fille lui sautait au cou comme ça? Elle n'allait pas bien? Elle rigolait. Elle se moquait donc d'elle depuis le début? Elle se sentait vexée sur le coup. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et cette fille en profite pour lui sauter dessus! Manque de vigilance de sa part.

Fille: T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis! C'est décidé! Tu seras ma meilleure amie!

Elle rougissait? Elle n'avait jamais rougis depuis que…depuis qu'elle avait quitté son meilleur ami… Lui aussi lui avait dit qu'elle était mignonne. Oui…ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cette chaleur. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs semaine pour créer cette atmosphère là avec lui, et elle, en à peine quelques minutes, elle y était arrivée… La petite fille se détacha d'elle et continua de sourire. Elle lui tendit son petit doigt et prit le sien. Elle commença à l'agiter.

Fille: Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

Elle lâcha son doigt et sourit de plus belle. Elle venait de faire quoi là? Elle n'avait pas tout suivit. Une promesse? Quelle promesse lui avait-elle fait faire?

Fille: Voilà! Comme ça, on sera les meilleures amies du monde pour toujours!

Elle venait de décider ça à sa place là! Elle n'osait pas y croire… Comment elle pouvait être aussi… Oh, et puis, elle s'en fichait. Cette fille finira bien par se lasser d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'à se conduire comme avec sa bande et le tour était joué. Il ne lui faudra que quelque jour pour s'en débarrasser. Mais d'un côté…elle voulait rester un peu avec elle. Elle se sentira un peu moins seule ainsi. Puis, dans un geste qu'elle ne compris pas tout de suite, elle lui tendit sa part de friandise. Pourquoi? Elle s'en étonna elle-même. Et puis…pourquoi pas après tout? Il y en avait trop pour elle seule. Elle allait les partager avec cette fille.

Fille: Merci beaucoup. Je sens qu'on sera vraiment les meilleures amies du monde.

Elle riait. Elle riait d'un son si agréable. Elle pouvait l'entendre pendant des heures. Elle finit par sourire légèrement. Plus elle la regardait, plus elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était comme si elle avait un pouvoir sur elle. Elle brisait ses barrières si facilement. Devait-elle en être contente? Elle ne se posa plus de question. Il y avait si peu de chose dans sa vie. Elle devait profiter du moment présent… Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il y a un an, elle était heureuse d'être ici.

Soudain, sa voix qui était si distinct, résonnait dans sa tête. C'était comme si elle était à des années lumières d'elle. Que se passait-il? Elle n'allait pas bien? Oui, c'était sûrement ça… Elle devait être fatiguée de tout ça, fatiguer de voler à longueur de journée. Mais c'était étrange… Elle avait l'impression de voir toutes ces scènes de l'extérieur. Elle les vivait maintenant pourtant. Elle était épuisée… Il n'y avait que ça… Oui…elle était fatiguée de porter son masque à longueur de journée tout simplement…

Un mois passa depuis cette rencontre. Voler des bonbons ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle les partageait même avec sa nouvelle amie qui venait une fois tous les deux jours pour la voir. Elle passait la plupart du temps à parler pour ne rien dire. Comme par exemple, les derniers événements dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, ou encore, ses petits malheurs quotidiens…et elle, elle l'écoutait sans rien dire. Bizarrement, ça ne l'ennuyait pas du tout. Elle aimait l'entendre parler, entendre sa douce voix. Elle écoutait attentivement, balançant parfois des mots désagréables, ou bien réconfortant. Elle aimait quand son amie riait. Elle se sentait importante pour la rousse. Et c'était sûrement réciproque. Son amie savait que ces mots désagréables ne servaient qu'à cacher son intérêt pour des broutilles.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ce drôle de garçon. Il avait le même âge qu'elle. Il qui ne faisait que se comparer à son grand frère si fort. C'était comme s'il l'idolâtrait. Au début, elle se disputait avec lui mais elle avait finit par apprécier sa présence. Elle avait fait sa connaissance une semaine auparavant. Ca s'est passé plus lentement qu'avec son amie mais elle avait baissé un à un les murs de protection qu'elle avait dressé dans son cœur pour se protéger. Lui aussi, il venait un jour sur deux. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais montrait souvent des techniques intéressantes. Enfin… A 4 ans, on n'apprend pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. On les considère comme des petits qui ne savent que jouer avec du sable alors les adultes les ménageaient. Son jardin secret devenait de plus en plus connu. Elle n'aimait pas ça, c'était son jardin à elle. Mais d'un côté, elle aimait leur présence, elle lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle se sentait libre avec qu'eux…c'était différent avec Kazuki qui la contraignait à faire certaine chose.

La routine avait reprit. «Inu» était adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés, pendant que les autres gars étaient entrain de battre quelqu'un déjà à terre. Ca lui rappelait elle, quelque mois auparavant. On la frappait sans raison valable, et après, c'était de sa faute si elle s'était défendue. Que de mauvais souvenir. C'était sûrement un garçon de son âge, vu sa petite taille. Il avait ses cheveux blonds et en bataille, tout comme elle. Elle ne voyait pas le visage caché par les coups de pieds. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'intervint pas. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon. La scène qui se passait sous ses yeux la lassa indifférente et froide.

Soudain, Sasaki s'arrêta. Il fit une tape amicale dans le dos de son chef et la regarda. Kazuki acquiesça et le second courut vers elle. Que lui voulait-il encore? En plus, il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres après ce qu'il venait de faire à ce pauvre garçon. Elle les trouvait de plus en plus écoeurant.

Sasaki: "Inu", vient le frapper aussi. Tu verras, c'est amusant.

Inu: Je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de le battre comme vous le faites.

Sasaki: C'est un monstre. Tout le monde le déteste ici. Alors, qu'on le frappe ou pas, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Sasaki avait l'air ravi de pouvoir enfin se défouler sur le petit garçon. Ca faisait assez longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas plus vraiment frappé quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux vers le petit blond à terre. Pouvait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, regarder la scène une seconde fois? Suivant son regard, Sasaki se poussa vers le côté pour la laisser voir le spectacle. Elle vit le garçon essayer de résister aux coups qu'on lui donnait. Il avait vu son regard et tendit la main vers elle avait de se recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Elle en avait assez vu. Elle détourna les yeux. Trop tard, elle les avait vu. Ces yeux si bleus azurs et puis… cette expression…si suppliante. Elle se redressa et partit. Sasaki cria et elle s'arrêta.

Sasaki: Eh! "Inu"!

Inu: Je te l'ai dis, il ne m'a rien fait. J'y vais, j'ai rendez-vous.

La bande arrêta de frapper le pauvre garçon. Il était vraiment mal au point. Il pouvait enfin souffler. Ils se regardèrent tous tour à tour avant de commencer à râler. Sasaki les rejoignit et lui rapporta la raison du refus de leur camarade. Kazuki était énervé à présent.

Kazuki: C'est malin ça, elle vient de gâcher tout notre plaisir. Allez les gars, on s'en va.

La bande: Oui!

Tout le beau petit monde s'en alla en râlant de mécontentement. En passant à côté du corps, ils donnèrent un dernier coup de pied chacun au blond entrain d'agoniser par terre. Il pouvait enfin reprendre sa respiration calmement… Il recommença à rire, se moquant de lui-même cette fois. La première fois c'était pour se moquer de la bande, cette fois de lui… Une autre journée pourrit. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance aujourd'hui. S'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, il aurait peut-être pu se défendre, mais autant…impossible. Il se releva péniblement et marcha lentement jusque chez lui… Il avait mal. Mais là au moins, il pourrait se reposer, et peut-être, penser à panser ses blessures qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

"Inu" se dirigea vers son jardin secret. Son amie n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle avait un peu d'avance, comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et attendit. Quelque minute, une petite fille rousse courut dans sa direction. Elle courrait vite. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle tombe avant d'arriver. Elle se leva et attendit. Elle avait l'habitude. La petite rouquine sauta dans ses bras en rigolant et finit par s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosit après l'effort physique. Elle n'arrêtait jamais de rire, tant mieux pour elle. Elle était heureuse. Elle raconta sa journée, comme d'habitude, et finit par lui demander après son long récit, coupée de friandise par-ci par-là, sa journée à elle. Il n'y avait rien à raconter. «Inu» lui raconta brièvement la journée de bagarre et d'indifférence qu'elle a eu en ce jour. Son amie paraissait choquée par la petite histoire. Pourquoi? Elle paraissait aussi un peu effrayée.

Fille: Et tu n'as rien fait?

Inu: Non.

Fille: Mais…pourquoi?

Inu: Je ne le connaissais pas.

Elle ne paraissait pas très contente de sa réponse. Elle se leva et mit ses poings sur les hanches, comme si elle allait…elle allait lui crier dessus. Et ce fut le cas.

Fille: Mais c'est méchant ça. Il faut aider les autres! C'est important! Même si tu ne le connais pas, tu sais très bien ce qu'il a pu ressentir de se faire frapper sans raison. Et ça, c'est une raison suffisante pour aller l'aider.

Inu: Si tu le dis…

La "délinquante" avait dit sa phrase de façon assez pensive. Elle venait de recevoir la morale de son amie. D'habitude, ce n'était pas la rousse, mais elle qui le faisait. C'était mal ce qu'elle avait fait? Ignorer quelqu'un était mal? Mais pourquoi ça? Pourtant…elle ne l'avait pas frappé et elle avait quand même mal agi? Le monde avait une étrange logique. Dès le début de la soirée, elle quitta son amie toujours aussi pensive. Elle réfléchissait à ses paroles… Comment réparer ses erreurs dans ce cas? Elle marcha dans la rue en pensant quand elle passa devant une pharmacie. Une pharmacie? Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et sa tête s'illumina. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour voir si elle avait assez d'argent sur elle. Manque de chance, il ne lui restait plus grande chose. Bah, ce n'était rien, elle avait autre chose dans sa poche pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Plus tard, elle courait dans la rue, un sac rempli de pansement et de désinfectant. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal pour savoir où habitait le jeune garçon. Tout le monde le savait et évitait d'aller là-bas. Il lui avait suffit de demander tout simplement. Là devant! Elle arriva enfin devant l'appartement. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte, tout en reprenant son souffle. Sa meilleure amie allait être fière d'elle cette fois. Elle ne la décevra plus jamais. Un homme vint lui ouvrir.

Inu: Excusez-moi monsieur. Est-ce qu'un petit blond de ma taille à peu près, blond aux yeux bleus et blessé habite ici?

Homme: Oui. Pourquoi?

Inu: Je lui apporte des médicaments.

Homme: C'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà soigné. Mais merci de ton attention jeune fille.

L'homme allait lui fermer la porte au nez mais elle entra avant. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très content de cela. En plus, elle n'avait pas retiré ses chaussures. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et trouva le blond qu'elle cherchait. Dès qu'il la vu, il prit peur et chercha un endroit pour se cacher. Mais trop tard, elle était devant lui. Elle s'inclina et tendit le sac au garçon.

Inu: Tiens! Pardon de ne pas t'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. Excuse-moi.

Garçon: Euh…c'est rien…

Inu sourit et plaça le sac entre les mains du blond désorienté. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et sortit en courant avant de se faire jeter par l'homme. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien… Elle continuait de sourire… Une bonne action de faite. Ce garçon…elle le connaissait… Elle était près de lui tout à l'heure mais elle n'avait pas bien vu son visage… Etrange… Il ne lui était pas étranger pourtant… Soudain, le visage de Naruto fit place dans son esprit… Des souvenirs… Elle venait de rêver de son passé…

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus repensé à son passé. Depuis 10 ans déjà qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé…une larme coula.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	15. Chapter 15

Pour une fois que je suis en avance, voilà le chapitre 15 et je commence même à écrire le suivant. Mais bon, la rentrée est là, les cours recommencent… Ca ne va pas être facile d'assurer l'écriture maintenant, surtout que je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre pour la suite… Bref! Vous avez le droit à un chapitre plus long aujourd'hui

Bonne nouvelle pour tous! (Et pour moi aussi) J'ai enfin le logiciel Microsoft Word. Il est enfin de retour! (Même si je ne m'en sort pas encore avec cette nouvelle version…) Je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent sur mon ordinateur maintenant. Je commence, ou plutôt continue, la suite.

Ah, et une question pour tout ceux qui lisent ma fic... Pourquoi j'ai plus de com depuis bien longtemps? TT.TT Ca me désespère ça. TT.TT

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 15**

Son rêve…son rêve était un souvenir du passé…un simple souvenir du «rêve» qu'elle devait à tout prix oublier, qu'elle ne devait plus jamais retrouver à la surface de sa mémoire…plus jamais. Elle croyait pourtant avoir réussit à l'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais le ressortir. Cela avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. On lui avait déjà assez répété comme cela. Elle ne devait surtout pas se souvenir de son passé mais seulement de son éducation, et de rien d'autre. Elle devait l'oublier cette période de sa vie à tout jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perdre contre elle-même, sinon elle restera faible pour toujours.

Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, comme si elle c'était assoupie pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux une seconde avant de les refermer à nouveau, se laissant aller par la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle sentait un vide en elle…un immense vide…comme si on lui avait retirait quelque chose…quelque chose de très important pour elle… Il y avait un sentiment de manque qui augmentait, une pression à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Son rêve était-il si important que ça? Pourquoi était-il si important? Ce vide…elle l'avait déjà ressentit quelque part, il y avait très longtemps de cela. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui marquait tant? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas pourquoi elle l'avait ressentit? Et puis…et puis d'ailleurs…où était-elle? Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux afin de se repérer. Elle ne voyait rien en face d'elle…rien… Elle ne voyait qu'un plafond blanc, dénudé de toute chose, une chambre plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. Etait-elle dans sa chambre? Dans cette chambre où elle souffrait depuis quelque temps? Etait-elle…chez «elle»? Si c'était le cas…depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle? Dormait-elle? Elle était sûrement entrain de manquer à tous ses devoirs de fiancée. Etait-ce le matin, l'après-midi ou bien le soir? Elle ne voyait rien de bien précis sans ses lunettes, un des grands défauts auquel elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, ne laissant aucune lumière passer. Ils ne lui indiquaient pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Quelle heure était-il dans ce cas? Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête, de peur de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps de cela. Elle devait se concentrer… Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait peut-être encore quelques restes de son rêve, de son souvenir qu'elle devait effacer au plus vite. C'était un de tous les ordres qu'on lui avait donné autrefois, un parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne devait plus jamais revenir à cette époque de sa vie enfouie en elle. Après tout, elle avait accepté sa nouvelle vie de plein gré, sans aucune contrainte extérieure…aucune… Dans ce cas, elle devait assumer son choix jusqu'au bout et ne pas avoir de regret. Jamais. Elle devait suivre la voie qu'on avait tracée à sa place. Toujours. Sans jamais aucun détour. Rien.

Elle se sentait bien là, les yeux clos, installé dans un lit bien confortable et chaud. Et puis, il y avait…il y avait cette main qui tenait la sienne. Cette main si chaude qui lui était étrangement familière, mais elle appréciait ce doux contact entre leur membre. Il se dégageait de cette main une chaleur qui se voulait…rassurante…presque…apaisante. Elle resserra l'étreinte. Pourquoi? Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec son propre grand frère. Lui qui dégageait tant d'amour pour elle, lui qui avait toujours été présent pour elle durant toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti, cette chaleur, cette aura rassurante et apaisante. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses étreintes répétés d'ailleurs. Quelque chose la poussait à faire ça. Mais quoi? A qui appartenait-elle, cette main si mystérieuse? Elle était grande…bien plus grande que la sienne. Elle appréciait vraiment le contact. Etait-ce celui d'un homme?

Elle venait de se réveiller. Elle était perdue. Elle avait un inconnu à ses côtés… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Où était-elle? Dans sa chambre? L'odeur y était… Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien dans sa chambre alors…était-ce bien la sienne? Elle avait sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle leva lentement sa main libre et toucha délicatement le coin de son œil. Cela avait séché… De l'eau? Non…c'était ce qu'on appelait plus communément une larme. Elle avait donc pleuré dans son sommeil? Pourquoi? Son souvenir était-il si triste que cela? Non…elle ne se rappelait plus grand chose mais elle avait déjà ressenti cette chaleur, cette douceur, ce bien-être…mais quand? Et surtout, où? Elle avait tant de question qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir depuis qu'elle était ici. Pas un seul jour, elle n'avait eu l'esprit tranquille comme au domaine. Là-bas, on lui dictait sa conduite. Ici, elle devait le choisir elle-même. C'était si différent. Il y avait tant de chose encore à découvrir… Mais dans l'immédiat, elle était encore un peu fatiguée… Oui…encore un peu. Elle devait se remettre de toutes ces émotions, ces sensations si étranges et agréables en même temps. Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'elle ignorait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de chose. C'était contraire à ses principes mais il y avait cette force qui la poussait à savoir. Cette force, qui déjà, l'avait poussé à sortir de sa cage dorée il y a quelque mois. Un désir soudain venait de naître en elle. Elle voulait…elle voulait connaître toutes ces nouvelles sensations. C'était si…si intriguant pour elle. Elle voulait tout connaître dans les moindres détails. Mais malgré son…désir, elle sentait bien que son esprit et son corps n'allaient pas au même rythme. Elle voulait se rendormir et oublier tout cela, même si c'était seulement pour quelque heures. Soudain, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme cela. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle avait encore plein de chose à faire. Elle devait tenir son rôle à la perfection. C'était pour cela qu'on lui avait autorisé à sortir du domaine. Elle était la fiancée et la future femme de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix à côté d'elle, la voix d'un homme, tout proche de son oreille. C'était la voix de son fiancé, Sasuke Uchiwa. Pourquoi était-il là? Alors…elle était vraiment dans sa chambre? Ou du moins…elle était chez elle, enfin, chez eux. Et c'était lui qui lui tenait la main durant tout ce temps? Il avait veillé sur elle durant son inconscience? Il se mit à murmurer.

Sasuke: Guihu…

Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et tourna légèrement sa tête. C'est là qu'elle vit une touffe de cheveux de couleur sombre à côté d'elle. Il était si proche et si loin en même temps… Maintenant qu'elle y voyait de plus près, elle se trouvait ridicule d'avoir autant hésité à ouvrir ses yeux et regarder à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait facilement reconnaître la coupe de cheveux de son fiancé. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas osé regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, de peur d'y rencontrer un inconnu, un lieu qui lui était étranger. Depuis le début, depuis qu'elle avait osé ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois, elle avait préféré fixer son plafond plutôt que de voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle était vraiment faible…

Soudain, la voix du brun résonna dans sa tête. Il avait prononcé son prénom… Rêvait-il d'elle? Pourquoi? Elle n'était plus qu'un poids pour lui. Elle l'avait entendu ce soir-là, il avait dit ces paroles qui lui ont fait si mal, qui l'ont tant fait souffrir. Elle n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Elle l'avait enfin comprit. Ces fiançailles imposées étaient devenues un très lourd fardeau pour lui… Il la supportait plus qu'il l'appréciait. Alors…pourquoi? Pourquoi rêvait-il d'elle? Sa voix…sa voix était teintée d'une peur…inexprimable avec de simples mots. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur que ça? Il y avait tant de questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis son réveil. Elle le fixait toujours. Elle le regarda plus attentivement malgré sa mauvaise vue. Son sommeil avait l'air très agité pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle l'inquiétait donc encore sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle ne servait à rien. Elle n'était bonne qu'à semer des ennuies autour d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas d'être sa fiancée, qu'elle soit arrangée ou non, elle ne le méritait pas. Il se mit à gigoter et crier pour finir par chuchoter.

Sasuke: Non! Ne pars pas…reste…avec moi…

Lui demandait-il à elle de ne pas partir? Si oui…pour aller où? Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller maintenant. Si l'on lui retirait cette maison, elle ne pas où aller. Cette maison…était sa demeure à présent. Sans le consentement de sa belle-mère, son devoir était de rester auprès de Sasuke, son fiancé, qu'il soit encore consentant ou pas, et elle se devait de s'occuper de lui comme une véritable épouse parfaite le ferait, comme le lui avait dit son éducation. Et puis…maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté… à cette vie si libre…si…banale…elle…elle ne…elle ne voulait plus le quitter…jamais. Elle était si gênée par cette pensée si…si insensée. Elle…elle avait désiré quelque chose…d'elle-même…depuis bien longtemps. Puis…elle repensa à lui. Etait-il d'accord avec ça? Si cela se trouvait…elle l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose…et… Elle l'entendait à nouveau. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la souffrance dans sa voix cette fois.

Sasuke: Je t'aime…ne pars pas…

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait bien entendu? Il avait dit… Il venait de dire… "Je t'aime"? C'était la troisième fois qu'elle l'entendait dire… C'était la…troisième…? Depuis quand les comptait-elle? Elle ne devrait pas y faire attention. Ce n'était que des mots… Ce n'était que…de simples mots… C'était toujours des mots… Il n'y avait que ça entre eux. C'était toujours des mots qui décidaient de son humeur avec lui. Elle pouvait être si sereine comme tourmenté par de simple petit mots sortit de sa bouche… Pourquoi avait-il un tel pouvoir sur elle? Il pouvait décider du jour ou de la nuit en prononçant quelques petits mots. Soudain, la soirée qui avait été rempli d'émotion lui revint en tête. C'était toujours cette phrase qui la tourmentait ainsi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant d'effet? Pourquoi ne disait-il pas la même chose devant des personnes différentes? Avait-il changé d'avis entre temps? Ne…l'ennuyait-elle pas au point de vouloir se séparer d'elle? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il…qu'il était fatigué d'elle? Il avait l'air si…sa voix avait été si sincère… Que devait-elle penser? Il ne… Comment…

Soudain, elle sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir, entrain de la dévorant de l'intérieure. Une chaleur qui remontait jusque dans ses joues. Elle avait si chaud. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait aussi chaud depuis sa sortie du domaine, depuis sa rencontre avec le monde «extérieur». A quand remontait la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation? C'était sans doute il n'y a pas très longtemps. Une image lui vint à l'esprit. Elle repensa à leur tout premier baiser et rougit encore plus, augmentant la chaleur de ses joues déjà bien rouge. Ca avait été le premier et le dernier qu'ils avaient échangé depuis cette fois là. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive maintenant? Il fallait…il fallait impérativement qu'elle…qu'elle aille…se…se rafraîchir un peu…et qu'elle aille reprenne son «travail» de femme d'intérieur. Il le fallait… Sasuke…Sasuke délirait dans ses rêves… Elle n'était plus rien pour lui… Elle le savait alors…il ne faillait pas…il ne faillait plus avoir d'espoir pour ça.

Il lui tenait tout simplement la main, et pourtant, elle appréciait ce doux contact entre eux. On aurait dit…qu'il avait peur de la lâcher, même pour une seule seconde, de peur de la perdre. Sa tête était posée sur son bras, à côté de son oreiller. Des mèches lui recouvraient le visage. Elle les dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il dormait si profondément… Mais il était bien trop près d'elle. Ca n'arrangeait pas la chaleur qui la tenaillait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser si elle restait ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger aisément sans risquer de le réveiller. Elle décida quand même de tenter sa chance. Elle se redressa lentement pour être en position assise et elle retira un peu sur sa main de la sienne…tout en douceur… Elle l'avait presque retiré quand le brun la retint brusquement et cria en se réveillant par la même occasion.

Sasuke: Non! Ne pars pas!

Il s'était réveillé et redressé beaucoup trop brusquement. Il l'avait fait légèrement sursauté. Sa peur était revenue. Il avait les yeux encore un peu dans le brouillard. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour écarter les mèches de son visage. Il était essoufflé et essaya de retrouver une respiration tout à fait normale tout en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Il suait un peu dû à son rêve plus qu'étrange, ou plutôt à son cauchemar. Il exerça une plus forte pression sur la main de la jeune fille aux regards vides, comme s'il voulait s'assurer à lui-même que sa fiancée était encore à ses côtés avec la peur qu'elle parte à jamais loin de lui. C'était sans doute contradictoire mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher quand même. Il avait eu tant de mal à la faire revenir à ses côtés. Il lui avait fallut tant de temps, tant de souffrance pour la faire revenir dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher ainsi. Cette peur ne l'avait plus quitté depuis des semaines, depuis cette après-midi là en fait. Cette boule si pesante qui devenait de plus en plus lourd jour après jour sur son pauvre estomac. Il avait perdu goût à tout. Maintenant, il avait une chance de la récupérer, il n'allait pas la laisser filer. C'était son unique chance. Il avait cette horrible sensation en lui, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre sur le balcon à Hong-Kong, leur tout premier et leur tout dernier balcon. Avait-il une logique à tout cela. Ce soir-là avait été son plus beau jour et son plus grand malheur. Mais à la différence de celle-ci, elle ne le préviendrait pas. Elle partirait sans qu'il ne le sache. Ca risquait d'être différent cette fois s'il la laissait partir.

Puis tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes volantes. Il était si rassuré de la voir en face de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était heureux. Elle était là, bien en face de lui. Sa fiancée était réveillée, assise devant lui, et surtout en parfaite santé. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours son regard vitreux mais ses joues étaient belles et bien rouges. Son visage était plus vivant que jamais. Il avait la chance de pouvoir la contempler à nouveau. Il lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait eu peur quand elle s'était évanouie dans la rue. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, tout en modérant sas forces pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se répéta sans cesse la même phrase en boucle. Elle était là, devant lui, en bonne santé. Elle était enfin guérie. Il ne la laisserait plus s'échapper aussi facilement. Il l'a garderait pour toujours auprès de lui, même si elle venait à le détester. Les mots lui manquaient. Il avait pourtant déjà décidé de ce qu'il allait lui dire au réveille. Mais sur le coup, il avait tout oublié. Le plus important était qu'elle soit réveillée.

Guihu: Sasuke…je dois…aller faire les corvées…

Sasuke: Chut… Encore un peu…s'il te plaît…encore une minute…

Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de faire cela? Ca doit faire plus d'un mois déjà… Oui…depuis cette fameuse «discussion» très étrange, leur couple n'avait plus du tout était le même. Il regrettait tant leur complexité, leur bonheur passé. Tous les gestes les plus simples, et qui le rendait si heureux, avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Tout avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait rien vu arriver. Quelque chose qui avait changé en eux du jour au lendemain, quelque chose avait dérangé leur couple et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était il y a un mois. Heureusement, c'était passé. Tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle avait chaud, encore et toujours plus chaud. Ses joues étaient toujours en feu. Ca ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas avec lui à ses côtés. Cette chaleur commençait à l'étouffer mais en même temps, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle voulait aller se rafraîchir un peu, mais en même temps, elle voulait rester ainsi, dans ses bras protecteurs qui la rassuraient tant. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était partagée entre deux envies contraires. Lequel choisir? Il l'étreignait toujours et lui demanda de se détendre un peu. Ce qu'elle était tendu… Pourquoi? Lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il était si sûr de lui là. Comment devait-elle réagir à présent? Devait-elle y répondre, à cette étreinte? Pourquoi devait-elle y réfléchir maintenant alors que ces gestes avaient toujours été spontanés et inconscient? Elle hésita pendant une minute puis, lentement, elle leva ses bras pour finalement les poser sur le dos du brun. Elle les remonta légèrement, comme si elle lui faisait une caresse, et serra un peu plus son étreinte. Ces gestes étaient si lents et si doux à la fois. Qu'avait-elle osé faire? Elle se détendit un peu en sentant son fiancé se détendre lui aussi. Ainsi, il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette? Ca l'avait rassuré qu'elle fasse ce geste, et elle aussi.

Elle avait cru pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui, qu'elle n'avait plus de place dans son cœur alors que c'était complètement faux. Au contraire, il tenait réellement à elle. Elle se sentit soudainement important pour lui. Elle cala ensuite sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé et ferma les yeux. L'étreinte se faisait beaucoup plus douce, moins stressé, rempli de mot d'amour, plus passionnée que jamais. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle était enfin sereine après plus d'un mois de torture. Elle baissait enfin ses barrières une à une devant lui, lui qui l'avait ouvert au monde «extérieur». Se laissant aller, elle se mit à respirer l'odeur de la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Elle le savait dès à présent. C'était lui et personne d'autre que lui, peu importe l'importance de ses souvenirs, il était là. Son choix était fait. Elle s'ouvrait peu à peu grâce à lui. Ce qu'elle avait enfermé hier ne pouvait plus rester étouffé en elle aujourd'hui.

Il était si heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée aujourd'hui. Il pouvait avoir la conscience plus tranquille. Et dire qu'elle s'était évanouie si soudainement dans la rue il y a deux jours, et la voilà en pleine forme aujourd'hui, assise devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Cet incident était devenu un simple cauchemar. Et là, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. A son plus grand bonheur, elle répondait à son étreinte. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines étaient déjà loin derrière eux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et il ne la laissera plus jamais s'éloigner de lui. Plus jamais elle ne quittera sa vie.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient des heures pour eux. Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps. Enfin, peu importe puisqu'ils sont ensemble. Puis, poussé par une force inconnue, Sasuke tourna sa tête pour se retrouver le nez dans le cou de sa belle. Elle était si douce. Elle sentit si bon. Il respira son odeur et soupira d'aise, laissant ainsi échapper un souffle chaud. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il en voulait plus. Il avança légèrement ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser sur cette nuque vierge de baiser. Elle frissonna au contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Ca aurait était beaucoup trop simple à son goût. Il ne pouvait plus taire son envi. Il la désirait depuis si longtemps. Elle était et restera la seule dans son cœur. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, plus jamais. Elle ne s'échappera plus jamais. Elle restera auprès de lui pour l'éternité. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cette opportunité? Il remonta lentement ses souvenirs. Il les vit défiler dans sa tête. La réponse vint d'elle-même. Sûrement depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il commença à déposer de doux baisers sur son cou à découvert. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, surprise par son geste. Il était… Il l'embrassait dans…le cou? Mais pourquoi? Ses baisers étaient lents et doux. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation. On avait l'impression que tout était calculé, qu'il savait où déposer ses lèvres. Il profita un maximum avec beaucoup de plaisir chaque baiser dans sa nuque. Elle avait vraiment de plus en plus chaud. Elle commençait même à perdre toute sa raison. Il était entrain de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle était si gênée. Elle abaissa ses paupières et attendit que sa folie passe. Elle était complètement perdue. Que lui arrivait-il? Il était si…si entreprenant aujourd'hui. Elle voulait se laisser faire et en profiter pleinement mais… quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle avait peur. Oui, elle avait peur de l'inconnu. Et puis, toutes…toutes ces nouvelles sensations… Elle ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer tout cela… C'était beaucoup trop nouveau pour elle. Elle n'y était pas encore préparée. Elle…elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle voulait le… Elle voulait le découvrir petit à petit. Elle voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais dans l'immédiat… Elle devait calmer son cœur. Elle devait retrouver tous ses moyens. Elle repoussa donc gentiment son fiancé avec ses bras. Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux, venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, du poids que représentait son geste déplacé, de son absence pour laisser libre cours à son désir. Il se détacha immédiatement de Guihu tout en rougissant furieusement. Lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa rougissait devant une fille. Qui l'aurait cru?

Sasuke: Désolé…je…je ne me contrôlais plus…

Guihu: Ce n'est rien.

Ce n'était rien, avait-elle dit? Elle ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps? Il avait faillit descendre ses lèvres pour découvrir une autre parcelle de son corps. Il avait faillit glisser ses mains dans une partie cachée par ses vêtements. Il avait faillit la renverser et l'allonger sur le lit. Il avait faillit faire ce qu'il avait fait à une dizaine de fille avant elle, et ce n'était rien? S'en rendait-elle seulement compte? Le danger qu'elle courait en restant avec lui était plus imminent que jamais. Il riposta. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance dans certaine situation…surtout quand il était aussi entreprenant.

Sasuke: Tu ne comprends pas…ça fait des mois que je résiste à l'envi de…

En se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faillit dire, il s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et recula un peu. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tout dire aussi brusquement. Si ça se trouvait, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui faire une seconde plus tard. Il rougit encore plus si c'était encore possible. Il n'allait quand même pas parler de…«ça» aussi…il n'allait pas la choquer et la dégoûter de lui? Ca allait justement s'arranger entre eux. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher pour…un geste déplacé de sa part. Il leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens avant les abaisser rapidement. Il n'osait plus la regarder droit dans les yeux. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd et pesant comme ces dernières semaines, mais plutôt un silence remplit de gêne, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. C'était d'ailleurs assez comique à voir si on les connaissait. Puis, se traitant ultérieurement d'imbécile fini, il vit enfin que celle qu'il aimait était encore plus rouge que lui. Si ça se trouvait, elle avait encore de la fièvre et que se température avait augmenté. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt? Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et posa cette fois délicatement son front sur le sien. Il chuchota presque ce qu'il disait.

Sasuke: Tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu devrais encore te reposer pendant quelque temps.

Guihu: Mais les corvées…

Il se détacha d'elle, à son plus grand regret. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un pervers, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là après ce qui c'était passé. Et puis, qui avait dit qu'elle devait faire des corvées? Il était hors question qu'elle fasse un pas en dehors de ce lit dans lequel elle était assise. Il essaya d'avoir une voix autoritaire, sans succès. Il l'aimait trop. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer des choses ainsi.

Sasuke: Je les ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité. Rendors-toi.

Guihu: Je…

Sasuke: Tu as fait un malaise à cause du surmenage. Alors repose-toi. Je m'occupe de tout.

Du surmenage? Elle n'y croyait pas. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit au moment où elle allait s'évanouir n'avait rien d'un simple malaise. Elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Le savait-il? Lui…cachait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir? Elle osa regarder Sasuke dans les yeux et y voyait de l'inquiétude. Elle l'avait encore inquiété. Elle ne faisait que ça, l'inquiéter.

Guihu: Excuse-moi.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la recoucha sur le lit. Elle avait cédé sous la pression qu'exerçait les bras de son fiancé, et puis, son sourire…elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Guihu. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner pour t'avoir donné tant de mal. Pardon. Je m'occupe du reste, ne t'inquiète pas. Reprends des forces.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se vit faire les corvées ménagères pendant toute une semaine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi fatiguant de les faire. Ca n'avait plus rien d'étonnant que Guihu ait fait une crise de surmenage. Désormais, il l'aiderait afin de minimiser ses efforts. Ils se partageraient le travail. Heureusement qu'il pouvait faire des clones, sinon, il ne saurait plus en donner de la tête. Comment faisait-elle pour s'organiser? Il s'occupait de toute la maison, sauf d'une pièce. Sa chambre qu'elle occupait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'empêcher de ranger ses propres affaires! Comme s'il avait le droit de toucher à ses affaires. Il était bien élevé. Il ne pouvait pas faire le rangement d'une chambre de fille. C'était très embarrassant à dire mais…il se voyait mal voir les choses les plus intimes qu'elle possédait. C'était pour ça qu'il la laissa faire. Elle rangea donc ses placards toute la journée pendant que le seul homme de la maison faisait tout le reste.

Pendant son «grand» rangement, la jeune fille aux yeux ternes trouva un drôle de boîte en carton au fond de son placard. Depuis quand était-elle là? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De plus, elle semblait très vieille et elle était couverte de poussière. Elle l'épousseta un peu, faisant voler ainsi de la poussière qui s'était accumulée depuis un certain déjà. Elle finit par l'ouvrir et vit des objets assez étranges à l'intérieur. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et elle prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était un petit cahier vert forêt. Elle l'examina sous tout les angles. Il était étrangement familier à la jeune fille aux yeux ternes et sans vie. Pourquoi? Elle caressa la couverture abîmée. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une écriture vraiment horrible, quasiment illisible. Elle posa ses doigts dessus et caressa la page. C'était sûrement un enfant, ou quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre à écrire, qui l'avait écrit. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible là dessus. Les traits étaient tordus, formant plusieurs bosses dans les caractères écrits. On voyait bien que le geste n'était pas assuré… Etait-ce elle qui avait écrit ça? De temps à autre, un autre écriture, un peu plus joli, était là pour rendre lisible certain texte ou mot. Puis, essayant de le déchiffrer, elle le lut à haute voix sans en être, bien sûr, consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Guihu: Mais qui suis-je? … Cette place dans le cœur… Tu ne dis rien de compréhensible. Tu laisses notre amour… Aimer est vraiment pénible… Tu te laisses draguer, draguer toute la demie journée… Je marche devant moi, je baisse la tête. Mes larmes coulent sans cesse. Je marche droit devant moi. Je ne fais pas de détour… Espérant que tu me retrouves enfin… Et j'y crois. Mais en fait, tu me comprends… J'ai promis…mal au cœur… Tu me suis, je te suis, la tête pleine de…tu es gentil avec moi. Je marche droit devant moi et je baisse la tête. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Je marche toujours tout droit. Je ne fais pas de détour…espérant que tu me retrouves enfin… Et j'y crois! Mais en fait, tu m'aimes… Aujourd'hui, plus tard, tu me suis dans mon dos… par devant ou par derrière… Tu me prends ma main. Je marche droit devant. Je relève la tête et j'efface mes larmes. Je continue de marcher. Je ne fais pas de détour, espérant que tu me retrouves. Dans mes rêves…avec l'espoir… Je ne partirais pas. Je te promets de ne pas partir. Je marche droit devant. Je relève la tête et j'efface mes larmes. Je continue de marcher. Je ne fais plus de détour, espérant que tu me retrouves enfin. Dans mon rêve…l'espoir est là, et j'y crois aussi…en fait, tu me comprends… (1)

Des paroles? Ou bien une poésie… D'où venait-elle? Son regard se dirigea vers la signature à la fin du texte… Nadeshiko et Guihu… Alors c'était elle qui avait écrit ces paroles avec…Nadeshiko? Elle était donc vraiment sa meilleure amie? Elle faisait bien partit du «rêve» qu'elle avait effacé de sa mémoire afin de ne plus souffrir? Elle avait vraiment était son amie? Elle reposa délicatement le petit cahier et fouilla un peu plus. Elle avait eu…une soudaine envi de se découvrir. Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle l'intriguer à ce point? D'abord son rêve ressassant son passé, puis ce petit cahier… Cachait-elle encore autre chose? Elle trouva enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à une feuille tout abîmé. Elle devait être fragile… Elle était coincée entre deux livres. C'était une vielle photo, une étrange photo. Elle voyait deux petites filles. La première avait les cheveux courts, noirs et en bataille avec des vêtements déchirés. C'était sans doute «Inu», celle qui se battait. Elle avait aussi les yeux verts et un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait un bras levé, faisant le V de la victoire et son autre bras par dessus les épaules de la deuxième fille, celle dont elle n'avait pu entendre le nom. Elle était bien rousse avec les yeux bleus. Elle aussi avait une main avec un V, et l'autre était sur la hanche de la jeune fille aux yeux verts pétillant de joie. Elle fixa la photo pendant une minute. Etait-ce ce qu'elle croyait être? Elle hésita puis retourna la photo et vit une très belle écriture: _Guihu et Nadeshiko, 5 ans_. Ainsi elle avait 5 ans sur cette photo… Qui l'avait écrite? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'écriture du cahier. A qui appartenait-elle dans ce cas? Elle eu un flash. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré. Etait-ce vraiment lui? Etait-ce celui qui lui avait offert le collier qu'elle avait toujours refusé de retirer? Peut-être bien… Elle ne le savait plus…

Il voulait la voir. Il avait eu une soudaine envie de la voir. Il ne pouvait plus taire son envi plus longtemps. Et puis la voir n'était pas malsain, n'est-ce pas? Il toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre tout de suite après. Il la connaissait assez bien depuis tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec qu'elle. Elle ne répondait jamais quand on frappait à la porte de sa chambre de toute façon alors autant prendre les devants au lieu de rester debout entrain attendre dans le vide un réponse qui ne viendra pas. Il entra d'abord sa tête avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte, au cas où il ne devait pas voir certaine chose gênante. Il la vit là, assise par terre, devant une étrange boîte en carton et une photo dans la main. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla derrière son dos. Il se pencha un peu, leur tête côte à côte, et il vit deux petites filles sur la photo. Elle lui était étrangement familière. Peut-être que c'était sa fiancée, qui sait… Mais un autre sentiment vint aussi le chiffonnait. C'était étrange tout cela...

Sasuke: C'est toi?

Elle entendit une voix à côté d'elle et un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. C'était lui. Sasuke regardait la photo par dessus ses épaules. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver. Mais après tout, il avait été ninja, donc, il avait de l'expérience derrière lui. C'était donc normal qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus et fixa plus attentivement la photo. Il avait raison mais elle avait aussi un doute. Etait-ce vraiment elle sur cette photo? Elle avait tant de mal à y croire. Elle était si…si différente de maintenant. Elle avait déjà sourit ainsi? Ses lèvres avaient-elles déjà étaient aussi étirées? Tout comme sur cette photo? Avait-elle déjà eu ce sourire aussi sincère et aussi innocent? Elle ne le savait plus.

Guihu: Je crois.

Sasuke fut étonné de la réponse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle ou pas? Peut être était-ce le fait de voir un si beau sourire qui la faisait perdre ses repères. Oui, peut-être bien que c'était ça. Après tout, lui aussi avait du mal à s'y faire. Mais il finit par sourire. Si elle avait déjà sourit ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le refaire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Il appréciait avec cette cohabitation. Elle lui permettait de mieux la connaître. Il pouvait bien remercier son horrible frère et son idée. Il l'enlaça par la taille. Il cala ensuite le dos de son amour contre son torse et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Elle baissa la photo, la reposa et ferma les yeux aussi. Elle avait appris à apprécier les initiatives que prenait son fiancé pour se rapprochait d'elle. Même si elle avait peur, elle devait réapprendre à ouvrir son cœur. Même si c'était impossible dans l'immédiat, le souhait de tous ceux qui était autour d'elle, son frère et sa belle-sœur, son fiancé, sa meilleure amie…tous voulaient la revoir avec ce même sourire que sur cette photo. Elle allait progresser à son rythme et y aller pas à pas. Si elle avait ressentit tant de chose depuis son premier pas à «l'extérieur», depuis sa rencontre avec lui, cela voulait dire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, n'est-ce pas?

Puis arriva enfin le jour tant attendu où Guihu était complètement rétablie. Le brun avait raté une bonne semaine de cours afin pouvoir veiller sur elle. Ils allèrent au lycée ensemble, main dans la main. C'était une grande première pour eux deux. Sasuke avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher d'une semelle. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde qu'il passait auprès qu'elle. Il était bien plus heureux comme ça. Il n'avait plus besoin de le cacher. Ca devenait étouffant à la longue. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, il voulait profiter de ce bonheur. Il ne voulait plus avoir de regret avec elle. Mais… Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la vit marcher en regardant droit devant elle. Et si ça la dérangeait de marcher ainsi à ses côtés?

Sasuke: Ca ne te gène pas au moins qu'on marche main dans la main Guihu?

Guihu: Je… Nos familles…

C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus en vérité. C'était vrai que leur famille les avaient interdit de révéler leur secret mais dans leur cas, il n'allait pas vraiment le dire. Même si sont argument était ridicule, il préférait le prendre ainsi plutôt que de voir la triste vérité lui éclater à la figure.

Sasuke: Ils nous ont dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'on était fiancé, n'est-ce pas? Mais ils n'ont jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on sort ensemble. Je me trompe?

Guihu: Mais…

Sasuke: Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne les laisserais jamais nous séparer sans rien faire. Je me battrais s'il le faut mais on restera pour toujours ensemble. On restera à jamais ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive…Xiaohu.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son surnom. Jusqu'à présent, seule ceux de sa famille l'avait appelé ainsi. Que devait-elle répondre? La voilà de nouveau gênée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler à ses côtés? Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal jusqu'à il y a quelque temps. Il avait le dont de la faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enlaça tendrement la main de sa fiancée en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Son regard était si…si amoureux. Il se pencha légèrement, porta la main de sa douce à la hauteur de sa bouche et y posa un doux baiser. Celle-ci, gêné par cette marque d'affection en public, même s'il n'y avait personne au alentour, tourna la tête vers le côté opposé de sa moitié pour ne pas le voir avec son sourire dévastateur.

Soudain, elle vit une croix verte comme enseigne. Une pharmacie? C'était comme dans son rêve d'il y avait une semaine. Elle s'arrêta et se positionna face d'elle. C'était une pharmacie… Elle continua de la fixer. Sasuke fut étonné et regarda ce qu'elle regardait. Une pharmacie? Quand il la vit, il fut prit d'une soudaine panique. Elle était encore malade?

Sasuke: Une pharmacie? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Guihu: Je vais bien.

Elle lâcha la main de son fiancé et s'avança vers la pharmacie comme si elle avait été hypnotisée par celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et se retourna vers le brun qui était vraiment inquiet de son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Guihu: Tu peux partir devant. On se reverra en cours.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pharmacie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait y faire qu'il ne devait pas voir? Sasuke décida d'aller au lycée sans elle à contrecœur. Si elle le lui avait demandé, c'est qu'elle avait une raison à cela. Il se devait de lui faire confiance. Elle n'irait sûrement pas à l'intérieur sans raison, n'est-ce pas? Il essaya de calmer la voix qui lui disait de faire demi-tour et il se dirigea vers le lycée où il la retrouverait.

Plus tard, après avoir fait ses courses à la pharmacie, elle repéra un peu plus loin une épicerie. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et ressortit quelque minute plus tard. Pourquoi achetait-elle tout cela? Elle avait une très vague idée derrière la tête mais elle savait que ça serait utile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou du moins ce qu'elle s'en rappelait pour le moment, elle suivait son intuition à l'aveuglette. Elle savait que c'était enfin le moment pour elle de se faire pardonner par les autres pour toutes ses erreurs du passé. Elle se dirigea enfin vers le lycée avec ses sacs en main, enfin, le second sac de course était dans son cartable. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne les garderait pas très longtemps avec elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette ville, depuis qu'elle avait parfait son éducation, elle arriva juste à l'heure. Tout le monde en fut très étonné, et surtout, elle n'était pas arrivée avec Sasuke. Elle posa ses sacs à côté d'elle et suivit les cours avec sérieux, comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin? Pourquoi avait-elle ces sacs avec elle? Surtout qu'il y avait un sac de la pharmacie dans ses affaires…

A la pose déjeunée, elle prit son sac de la pharmacie et se dirigea vers Naruto qui en fut très étonné. Elle posa le sac de la pharmacie sur le bureau du blond et s'inclina.

Guihu: Je suis désolée de ne pas être intervenu.

Elle se redressa et retourna à sa place pour aller manger son déjeuné aux côtés de Sasuke. Le blond n'avait pas tout suivit là. Pourquoi Guihu avait-elle dit ça? Curieux, il jeta quand même un coup d'œil dans le sac qu'elle lui avait donné et y vit des bandages et des désinfectants. Il leva un sourcil. Des bandages et des désinfectants? Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle donné ça? Bon d'accord, il commençait à en manquer chez lui mais elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de ça. Et puis cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée en s'inclinant… Que voulait-elle dire par là? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il se mit à réfléchir très intensément quand une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette scène lui semblait si familière tout d'un coup? Décidemment, sa mémoire ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Après avoir mangé son bento, il lui restait une petite demi-heure avant la reprise des cours. C'était le moment de sortir ce qu'elle avait apporté pour se faire pardonner par une certaine personne qu'elle avait blessé récemment. Guihu fouilla dans son cartable et y ressortit un petit sac en papier, assez rempli il faut dire. Elle se leva et alla devant le bureau de Nadeshiko qui n'osait plus la regarder en face, de peur de se remettre à pleurer devant elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais affronter ce son regard indifférent. Le peur lui tenaillait l'estomac. Tout à coup, elle repensa à quelque chose qui c'était passé pendant son absence. Si ça se trouvait, elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Sa peur grandit au fond d'elle. Si ça se trouvait, Sasuke avait dit à la jeune fille qu'elle l'avait harcelé tous les jours jusque chez lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il lui avait sans doute dit du mal à son ex-meilleure amie. Que devait-elle faire? Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit puisque la fuite était impossible. Elle devait fermer les yeux, prête à recevoir des mots blessant en pleine figure. Elle n'entendit pas un mot et commença à douter. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Elle releva sa tête et vit qu'elle lui tendait un petit sac rempli de friandise. Son regard était toujours aussi vide que d'habitude mais dans son geste, on pouvait sentir quelque chose de très différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. La jeune rousse releva alors complètement la tête et osa affronter son regard, le regard vide de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Guihu: Je les ai achetées ce matin…Shiko-chan.

Nadeshiko ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant ce que son amie avait dit. C'était exactement…la même chose qu'autrefois. En plus, elle avait aussi prononcé son surnom. Elle était si émue. Il y avait la même hésitation dans sa voix à le prononcer quand elles étaient petites. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé faire comme les autres et prenait ses distances. Elle la fixa de nouveau ainsi que le contenu du petit sac. Elle s'en était souvenue après tout ce temps? Elle avait finit par s'en rappeler? Il y avait un trop plein de bonheur pour son pauvre cœur meurtrie. Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse. La rouquine contourna son bureau à toute vitesse. Tout le monde regardait la scène. C'était à peine si elle ne voulait pas sauter par-dessus sa table pour aller au plus vite dans les bras de la jeune fille aux yeux verts et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait de joie. Il ne fallait pas tout garder en elle. Elle était si heureuse que sa meilleure amie lui soit revenue. Il fallait que tout explose et il fallait fêter ça. Il fallait que le monde entier le sache. Elle avait toujours était ainsi. Elle avait retrouvé…sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'y était préparée mais aucun mot ne pouvait l'exprimer. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Elle pleurait à présent de joie avec toutes les larmes de son corps.

Nadeshiko: Xiaohu! Xiaohu! Tu m'es revenue! Je savais que tu ne m'oublierais jamais! Je le savais! Tu m'as tant manqué! Xiaohu! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Je suis si heureuse.

Guihu posa le petit sac sur le bureau de son amie et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit à son tour, son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer de joie, tout en répétant qu'elle était heureuse. Elle commençait même à sauter. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait l'arrêter.

Quelque part dans l'ombre, une silhouette disparut et atterrit dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Elle s'agenouilla devant ce qui devait être son maître et fit son rapport de la situation. Le «maître» se leva et sourit d'une façon assez étrange qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Maître: Très bien… Il a enfin craqué…

L'espion sourit à son tour et rajouta autre chose. Les souvenirs de Huang Guihu revenaient à la surface eux aussi. Dans la normale, ils devaient rester enfermé jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Maître: Et bien nous allons arranger tout ça… Je te laisse carte blanche pour arranger la situation. Si elle a survécu à «ça», c'est qu'elle doit beaucoup tenir à sa vie… Va.

Espion: Bien.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 

(1) Bon, j'ai essayé de traduire une chanson que j'écoute pour faire ce chapitre Ce n'est pas super, mais en chinois, c'est vraiment trop beau Désolé de la médiocrité de son français/chinois et pour les trous qui rend le texte pas très compréhensible...


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse au com:**

**tipha:** Merci pour ton com. Je crois que j'ai envoyé plus tôt que prévu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai laissé assez de temps à ton cerveau de refroidir... Maius voilà quand même la suite. :)

Bon, je n'ai fait qu'une partie de ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre mais bon, tant pis, ça sera pour le prochain Et oui, la vie est ainsi, j'ai donc décidé de…nan, je ne vais rien dire, lisez

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 16**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Guihu avait réussit à renouer ses liens avec Nadeshiko. Il fallait aussi dire qu'à présent, la rouquine ne lâchait plus son amie d'une seule semelle, de peur qu'elle ne l'oublie à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment de rejet, de solitude, d'indifférence. Elle allait même jusqu'à chercher son amie tous les matins, devant sa porte à la même heure, prenant parfois le petit déjeuné ensemble au grand désespoir de Sasuke qui voulait être un peu seul, un peu plus intime avec sa fiancée. Une semaine qu'elles se sont retrouvés et les voilà coller, inséparable. Elle mangeait aussi avec elle au lycée. Elle lui faisait même des massages! Elle exagérait quand même beaucoup. Tous ceux qui l'avaient pleuré tout son désespoir ne comprenaient pas ce brusque retournement de situation. C'était comme si elle était devenue son esclave de son plein gré. C'était assez étrange à voir… Mais même avec tout ça, elle avait vraiment l'air plus heureuse de jamais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé avec la joie la plus complète, l'amitié de sa première et seule meilleure amie de toujours.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts n'allait tout de même pas la détruire alors qu'elle était si heureuse avec une coquille vide à ses côtés. Elle allait recréer les mêmes liens qu'autrefois en progressant petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus. C'était sans doute le vœu le plus chère de son grand frère qui avait veillé sur elle durant toutes ces années passées. Son frère… Comment allait ce jeune père aujourd'hui? C'était grâce à lui si elle avait pu vivre tant de chose à «l'extérieur». Comment était sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie? Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle avec sa famille depuis sa cohabitation. Maintenant que son fiancé avait, à lui seul, réveillé ses pensées, sa logique, son «moi» intérieur, elle relativisait plus de chose. Elle pensait beaucoup plus par elle-même sur certain sujet, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle progressait jour après jour, un petit peu plus qu'hier.

La rousse avait aussi prit l'habitude d'aller chez son amie d'enfance après les cours, ou pendant le week-end, comme s'était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle s'amusait comme une folle à chaque fois qu'elle fouillait dans le vieux carton. Elle retrouvait tant de souvenirs plus agréables les unes que les autres. Et à chaque fois, elles découvrirent ensemble de nouvelle chose encore plus étonnante que les précédentes. Et bien entendu, une petite boîte à bijoux, fait en bois d'olivier, ne passa pas, même avec ses efforts pour la dissimuler, inaperçue aux yeux de la petite fouineuse qu'était la rouquine. Enfin, encore faut-il qu'elle veuille vraiment le cacher à ses yeux. Nadeshiko s'empressa de l'ouvrir, beaucoup trop curieuse pour pouvoir attendre la permission de son amie. Elle y découvrit un magnifique collier, le seul objet dans cette boîte incrustée de petites pierres de jade. C'était une chaîne en argent avec deux petites feuilles en jade qui s'entrecroisaient au niveau de leur tige.

C'était devenu habituel pour elle de voir cette pierre partout. C'était non seulement en rapport avec son prénom mais aussi avec ses yeux verts. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi avait-on choisit ce prénom là pour elle? Elle était loin d'être aussi belle que cette pierre. Non, elle ne le savait pas. Etait-ce pour…la couleur de ses yeux? Dans ce cas, émeraude aussi pu fait l'affaire. C'était vraiment étrange maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de son passé, du moins, une partie de son passé. Ce collier…celui de cette personne là…celle de son rêve… Ce collier qu'elle n'avait plus jamais remis depuis ce jour-là. Il venait de réveiller un…un quelque chose en elle. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer. Encore quelque chose qu'elle devait découvrir d'elle-même.

Nadeshiko: Il est magnifique, où l'as tu eu?

Guihu: On me l'a offert.

Nadeshiko: Qui?

Guihu: Cette personne.

C'était devenu une habitude entre elles de parler de la troisième personne, qui avait été avec elles dans ce village, par "cette personne". La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène ne se rappelait plus comment il s'appelait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son nom. C'était lui, elle en était sûre, qui lui avait offert ce collier pour son départ vers la demeure Li, vers sa future prison, vers sa cage doré et vers ce qui allait la transformer pour toujours ainsi. Elle n'avait pas voulu pas l'oublier. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi mais elle avait commencé à effacer ses souvenirs de sa mémoire après sa décision. Si elle avait eu un meilleur choix, elle aurait de loin préférer tout garder en elle, tout comme son meilleur ami d'ailleurs… Mais son sort à lui avait été bien pire que pour cette personne. Tout comme cette personne, elle ne voyait que sa silhouette, mais tout cela s'arrêtait là. Elle ne voyait ni la couleur de cheveux, ni le son de sa voix, ni même de sa gentillesse avec elle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler des moments passés avec lui… Elle distinguait à peine sa silhouette dans ses souvenirs. Elle devrait ressentir ou elle ressentait presque de la honte. Mais…quel est le sentiment de honte? Elle n'avait jamais eu à le ressentir. Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'elle devait découvrir. La rousse le savait pertinemment et elle ne disait rien. Elle connaissait les deux personnes de son passé mais elle voulait lui laisser le temps à sa mémoire. Il avait été convenu entre elles depuis un moment que la troisième personne était "cette personne" et le meilleur ami était "lui". Voilà tout ce qui les reliait au passé.

Le regard de Nadeshiko chargé de curiosité était à présent entrain de briller d'une lueur encore jamais vue. Elle demanda si elle pouvait emprunter le collier si magnifique à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait prévu, Guihu n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, ce collier n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir du «rêve» qu'elle avait oublié. Il n'avait plus la même importance qu'il avait autrefois dans son cœur. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, de cet objet là. La rousse, contente de la réponse obtenue, mit le collier dans sa poche. Si cela marchait, elle allait sûrement voir un sourire sur les lèvres de celle qui était à ses côtés. Elle demanda à Guihu de fouiller un peu plus et elle y retrouva un ours peluche. Une peluche? D'où venait-elle? La rousse regarda par dessus son épaule et lui sourit, même si la jeune fille ne le voyait pas.

Nadeshiko: Elle appartient sûrement à lui. Je crois que c'était pour un cadeau d'adieu, si je me souviens bien. Enfin, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit quand je l'avais vu dans ta chambre. Tu dormais tous les soirs avec. Enfin peut-être que ma mémoire me joue des tours.

Guihu ne dit rien et continua d'observer l'ours en peluche dans ses mains. Il lui avait donné comme cadeau d'adieu? Cette phrase avec quelque chose de triste. Ce mot…adieu…lui faisait mal. Elle n'appréciait pas ce mot là. Rien que son sens, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas ça… Elle…le détestait… Un tel mot ne devrait pas exister… Si jamais elle devait l'entendre de la part de la personne chère à son cœur alors là, elle ne le supporterait sûrement pas.

A force de le regarder, elle éleva l'ours en peluche jusque dessus d'elle et pencha légèrement sa tête. C'était bien ainsi que faisait les personnes intrigués, non? Elle devait les observer et les imiter afin de progresser d'elle-même. Elle ne devait plus les décevoir. Après tout, son choix de quitter le domaine avait blessé son frère et son choix de resté l'avait aussi blessé. Elle devait apprendre à faire les bons choix au bon moment.

Profitant de cette occasion unique qui s'offrait à elle, Nadeshiko passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa poitrine plutôt imposante contre son dos. Elle l'écrasait littéralement sur ce dos. De plus, elle lui soufflait un peu dans la nuque. Deux filles qui sont lycéennes et qui sont seules dans une pièce dans cette position…sans doute un fameux scénario pour…une certaine personne qu'elle connaissait. Un certain Jiraya aurait particulièrement apprécié cela, ainsi qu'un de ses fans, Kakashi. Enfin ce professeur ne cherche pas à mater les filles, lui.

Nadeshiko: J'ai été très jalouse, tu sais, quand je l'ai vu dans ta chambre là-bas. A moi, il n'avait jamais voulu me le donner, ni me la prêter d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai souhaité te ressembler, afin d'attirer son attention sur moi. Regarde-nous aujourd'hui. On s'aime plus que tout. C'est grâce à toi si je suis si heureuse. Merci.

Elle ne réagissait pas face à cette révélation. «Là-bas» désignait cet horrible orphelinat dans lequel elle s'était fait un nom, le nom de «Inu» qui l'avait poursuivit partout où elle allait, dans lequel elle avait tant souffert. Lui… Comment était-il, son meilleur ami? Qui était cette personne? Elle voulait s'en souvenir maintenant qu'elle avait vraiment plongée dedans, mais en même temps, ça lui était interdit par sa belle-mère. Que faire? Elle ne voulait plus désobéir, et puis, ça remontait à si loin. Et pourtant, sa meilleure amie se rappelait de chaque détail. Devait-elle faire la même chose? Est-ce que ça lui était autorisé de se souvenir de son passé maintenant?

Elle sentit la jeune fille rousse se serrer un peu plus contre elle, écrasant sa poitrine un peu plus et remontrer ses mains vers la sienne qui n'avait rien à envier non plus. Pourquoi lui touchait-elle sa poitrine? Elle en avait une aussi alors pourquoi elle prenait la sienne? En plus de cela, elle les empoignait à pleine main et les massa un peu. Sans oublier qu'elle continuait à lui souffler dans la nuque. Que voulait-elle faire au juste? Elle sembla étonner, enfin, elle le devinait en entendait un petit bruit montrant sa surprise.

Nadeshiko: Dis donc, elle est grosse la tienne! Tu as mangé quoi ces dernières années? Moi, j'ai soufferts pour en avoir une pareille!

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir? Qu'avait-elle mangé ces dernières années? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu dans le domaine, dans sa demeure mais plutôt survécue. Mais elle coupa court à ses «pensées» quand elle sentit que son amie n'avait toujours pas retiré ses mains de sa poitrine. Prenait-elle un certain plaisir à les toucher ainsi? Quand est-ce qu'elle allait les retirer? C'était plutôt désagréable pour elle.

Guihu: Tes mains…

Nadeshiko avec un sourire: Je sais.

Elle les retira enfin et se mit en face de sa meilleure amie. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu une occasion de la toucher. Elle se souvenait de cette dernière fois. Elles étaient encore si jeunes et sans aucune formes. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir. C'était étrange de dire ça mais elle voulait grandir en continuant à se comparer à elle. Elle était son idole. Elle l'avait toujours été. Qu'elle soit «Inu» ou Guihu, elle continuait à l'admirer et à l'aimer autant comme avant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu se comparer c'était…c'était devant le lac. Elles n'étaient pas du tout gêné par la présence de cette personne mais…

Nadeshiko: Tu sais, si tu te laisses faire comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire violer par Sasuke. C'est un homme après tout. Il a ses hormones qui le travaillent à cet âge-là.

Guihu: Il ne l'a jamais fait.

Nadeshiko horrifié: Quoi? Mais avec mon Gaara, on a déjà…

Gaara… C'est ça! Gaara! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle était sûre qu'il s'en souvenait, lui. Dès le premier jour, il lui avait donné des signes mais elle n'avait rien vu. Quelle idiote! Quand ils ont dansé ensemble, quand il l'observait lors des soirées… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement plutôt? Nadeshiko ne faisait que parler du passé, de Gaara et de son fiancé. Elle en parlait à chaque occasion. Elle n'arrêtait jamais de parler de lui et de lui dire à quel point il était formidable. Elle disait aussi à quel point Sasuke était insupportable et possessif. D'ailleurs…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter? Elle lui donnait beaucoup d'indices à chaque fois. Elle était vraiment lente.

Nadeshiko: Regarde comment il fait!

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle la renversa par terre et écarta ses jambes pour les mettre de chaque côté des siennes replié sur elle-même. Où voulait-elle en venir en faisait ça? Sa longue chevelure de couleur flamboyante retombait sur son visage. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Son regard était si intense et profond à la fois. On aurait dit qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle y mettait vraiment du cœur pour reproduire toute la scène mais est-ce qu'elle osera passer le cap? Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement cette position inconfortable mais…

Soudain, elle sentit une main remonter tout doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, faisant d'autre caresse au passage sur son corps, avant de recommencer à faire ce qu'elle faisait plutôt. Et elle aurait pu continuer si…

Voix: Xiaohu, j'ai vu des chaussures à l'entrée et j'ai pensé que…

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant apparaître Sasuke Uchiwa, le fameux fiancé. Et là, il vit sa fiancée couché par terre avec Nadeshiko au dessus d'elle dans une position… Non, il devait chasser les idées tordues de sa tête. Même s'il était en manque, il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Peut-être qu'elles étaient tombées par terre… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la main de la rousse était sur sa poitrine? En plus, celle-ci souriait à pleine dent en le voyant arriver. Elle le faisait exprès? Il leva un sourcil devant cette scène plus…qu'inhabituelle et excitante. Même si elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'énerver, il restait tout de même un homme.

Sasuke: Je ne dérange pas?

Guihu: Non.

Nadeshiko en souriant: Je lui montrais ce que moi et Gaara faisions quand nous sommes seuls dans la même chambre!

Elle…lui montrait ce qu'elle faisait avec Gaara? Seuls dans une chambre? Mais pourquoi devait-elle aussi faire les gestes? Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle mettait SA fiancée dans le plus grand embarras que le monde entier avait connu jusqu'à ce jour ci en cette année de… Guihu n'osait même pas lui prendre la main. En plus, même lui, son fiancé, n'osait pas la toucher, alors pourquoi celle-ci aurait le droit de la toucher? Et elle…elle pourrait croire que…non, il pourrait croire que sa chère et tendre était entrain de se faire violer sur place par sa «meilleur amie» et sous ses yeux en plus! Il rageait. Elle était à lui! Il serait le premier dans son cœur et à prendre possession de son corps! Voilà qu'il divaguait vers des idées pas nettes. Il devait se…se concentrer et remettre ses idées en place. Il essaya de garder tout son sang-froid devant elles mais c'était…trop tard.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce tu attends Nadeshiko pour … (En criant) Te pousser de là? Tu ne vois pas que tu l'étouffes et que tu…tu l'écrase avec ta poitrine démentielle?

Nadeshiko: Soit pas jaloux! Je peux vous montrer à tous les deux! Et pour ma poitrine! Avoue que tu veux toucher! Et bien hors de question! Il n'y a que mon Gaara qui peut! Dommage hein?

Sasuke rougit furieusement comme un gamin. Pourquoi voulait-il toucher sa…poitrine répugnante? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la désigner. Cette fille…l'énervait au plus au point! Elle faisait absolument tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise de puis une semaine. La seule fille qui l'intéressait c'était sa Guihu et personne d'autre. Il était sûr qu'elle le savait en plus alors…y avait-il une logique dans ses dire?

Il commença à se battre, verbalement bien sûr, avec Nadeshiko. C'était devenu une habitude, comme un petit rituel amical, qu'ils avaient prit depuis une semaine déjà. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle? Tout simplement parce que cette petite rousse à moitié allongé sur sa fiancée commençait sérieusement à se l'accaparer, sous son nez en plus. Bien sûr, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple et innocent jeune homme avec les hormones en ébullition depuis un certain temps déjà. En clair, il était jaloux d'être mis à l'écart par ces deux jeunes filles, ou plus précisément, par celle qui avait les yeux verts, car dans le cas de celle qui avait les cheveux roux, franchement, il s'en fichait complètement. De plus, si jamais ce genre de scène se passait encore devant ses yeux de façon plus fréquente, autant se donner la mort tout de suite plutôt que de sauter sur sa fiancée si fragile et délicate qu'il ne voulait pas offenser. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se contrôler l'autre jour… Il ne voulait pas ressembler à…à… Il chercha un mot pour le décrire… Un mot, ou plus précisément, un nom: Jiraya.

Pendant ce temps, Guihu se redressa pour s'asseoir et elle ramassa l'ours en peluche qu'elle avait fait tomber plus tôt. Elle se releva, se dirigea vers son lit et le posa près de son oreiller. Elle se fraya ensuite un petit chemin entre deux personnes qui bouchaient le passage par leur dispute. Puis, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac en papier et y plaça l'ours. Si c'était ce qu'elle croyait être alors elle devait le lui rendre le plus rapidement possible. Et dire qu'il avait du attendre tout ce temps pour pouvoir le récupérer. Elle devait le respecter maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait. Cette promesse là qu'ils avaient faite ce jour fatidique, le jour de son départ pour l'autre orphelinat. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne se rappelait que de cette promesse, de rien d'autre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que ce triste passage là dans ses souvenirs d'enfant? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de plus joyeux? Elle coupa court à ses pensées en voyant l'heure avancer. Ces deux là en avaient encore pour un petit moment. Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine préparer le dîner en attendant que deux personnes veuillent bien se calmer et qu'ils daignent enfin descendre quand ils auront faim.

Le lendemain vers le milieu de la pause déjeunée, après avoir mangé leur repas, Guihu et Gaara se dirigèrent tous les deux, seuls, vers le toit de l'école, loin des petits curieux. Mais ils ne passèrent pas vraiment inaperçu puisque le rouquin était l'un des «beaux gosses» et la jeune fille était la petite amie d'un des «beaux gosses» depuis une semaine aujourd'hui. Déjà, pour la jeune fille aux yeux verts, Huang Guihu, cible de plusieurs fan club concernant les «beaux gosses» et des garçons fans de Nadeshiko. Elle avait raté les cours pendant deux jours après avoir blessé Nadeshiko, la nouvelle idole, emportant avec elle Sasuke Uchiwa pour revenir plus tard entant que petite amie. De plus, le brun était jaloux et possessif envers elle. Ensuite, il était extrêmement rare qu'un membre des «beaux gosses» se promène seul dans les couloirs. Ils étaient toujours par deux au minimum. Donc, les voir ensemble, Guihu et Gaara, étaient quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Une fois arrivé, sain et sauf, sur le toit de l'école, ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Il la regardait avec un regard perçant. Elle baissait ses yeux vers le sol. Est-ce que autrefois, c'était la même chose? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait vraiment…à son plus grand regret, plus aucun souvenir de cette période là. C'était le trou noir. Mais ne disait pas que l'on ne se souvient qu'à l'âge de 4 ans? A 4 ans, elle était déjà dans ce village qui l'avait surnommé «Inu».

Puis soudain, en prenant sur elle-même, elle tendit le sac en papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, avec sa tête toujours baissé vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face. Elle avait osé oublier leur passé commun, leur promesse jusqu'à hier soir, son visage, son nom, sa silhouette. Lui, il s'en souvenait sûrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bizarre. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était réellement, elle ressentait quelque chose de très familier pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié avec le temps comme le reste d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? C'était assez proche de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était aux côtés de Sasuke avec une petite pointe de sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers Nadeshiko. C'était un étrange mélange. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Guihu: Je te le rends.

Gaara la fixa sans bouger d'un pouce. Il se posait tout un tas de question. La première qui s'était imposée de tout son poids dans son esprit: est-ce qu'elle s'en était souvenue? Mais la réponse était évidemment sous ses yeux: bien sûr que oui. Sinon elle ne lui tendrait pas ce sac en papier avec cet ours en peluche à l'intérieur. Et puis, il était sûr et certain que c'était belle et bien cet ours en peluche à l'intérieur. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien emprunté et la seule chose était cet ours, il y avait 10 ans. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela. Il ne pensait à rien personne d'autre qu'à elle et leur souvenir commun de cette belle époque si innocente. Il avait tant espéré ce moment là. Son dernier souhait était de la revoir comme autrefois. Il y avait tant de chose qui les rapprochait et tant de chose qui les séparait en même temps. Il y avait tant de différence entre eux. Il y avait tant d'années qui s'étaient écoulé depuis la dernière fois qui avait vu son vrai «moi». Sa véritable personnalité était à présent enfouie au fond de son âme piétinée par ces barbares qui l'avaient transformée ainsi. Il devait le ressortir. S'il n'avait pas toujours était seul, c'était bien grâce à elle. Il lui devait bien tout ça. Elle avait comblé un vide, le vide de la nuit sombre et ténébreuse, presque…maléfique et impure.

Il baissa son regard et tendit son bras pour prendre le sac en papier. Il regarda le contenu et comme il s'y attendait, il voyait l'ours en peluche qu'il avait autrefois. C'était celui qu'il lui avait donné pour son départ précipité. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle venait de respecter sa promesse, leur promesse. Son cœur débordait de joie. Il venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, elle lui avait aussi promis de se revoir, ce qu'elle avait respecté quelques mois plus tôt sans s'en rendre compte. Elle les avait toutes respectées. Toutes leurs promesses avaient été respectées. Il en était heureux.

Gaara: Merci.

Sa voix était remplie d'une gratitude infinie. Ce simple «merci» gonfla à bloc son petit cœur de jeune fille. Encore un autre qui la remerciait. Pourquoi tous ces remerciements? Elle n'avait rien fait. De plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le simple fait d'entendre la douce voix de Gaara résonner dans son cœur la faisait frissonner de toutes parts. C'était encore à lui qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier. C'était différent de Sasuke. Pourtant, c'était bien l'Uchiwa son fiancé?

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient seuls sur ce toit, sur cette terrasse. Plus bas, des voix bourdonnaient. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position depuis le début de la conversation. Que pouvaient-ils rajouter d'autre? Rien. Ils laissèrent leur esprit vagabonder au gré du vent qui venait de se lever. Puis, le rouquin se décida de briser le silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne le supportait pas mais il avait encore une chose à lui dire. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrefois. Il était beaucoup trop jeune à l'époque pour le savoir, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était debout en face d'elle, sur ce toit isolé du bas monde, il connaissait enfin ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Ses sentiments n'ont jamais étaient aussi sincères qu'à cet instant.

Gaara: Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire avant ton départ il y a 10 ans.

Guihu: Oui?

A ce moment là, une jeune fille rousse fit son apparition derrière la porte. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas les laisser seuls sur le toit de l'école. Même si elle avait confiance en lui, il était tout de même un homme et elle, une pauvre innocente pure comme un ange. Bon, c'était son fiancé et sa meilleure amie sur le toit et ils avaient des relations beaucoup plus profondes à cause de leur souvenir d'enfance mais il y avait quand même un tout petit doute et un petit peu de jalousie en elle. Soudain, une personne arriva derrière elle.

Voix: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Nadeshiko?

Cette voix… Elle allait se faire repérer par un pauvre imbécile. Elle plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche de la pauvre personne qui avait osé parler dans un moment pareil. Beau nombre de jeunes hommes auraient aimé cette position mais pas lui. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit ami de Guihu depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Il l'avait suivit elle ou bien sa fiancée jusqu'ici? Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires et tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était la scène sur le toit. Elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux toutes petites secondes pour espionner son amie d'enfance? Elle lui demanda le silence avec ses yeux. En retour, il lui lança un regard las et se tait pour qu'elle dégage sa main de sa bouche. Une fois sûr de son silence pour les prochaines minutes à suivre, elle se retourna, se cacha un peu plus et continua d'observer la situation quelque peu étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à espionner leur amant dans le plus grand secret qui soit. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient une confiance absolue en leur moitié.

Gaara posa le sac en papier par terre et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de Guihu. Seul quelque centimètre les séparait l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Un petit rien, un demi pas, et ils seraient dans les bras l'un à l'autre. Si proche et si loin. Quelle douce torture pour leur âme affolée. Il leva doucement son bras vers elle et lui releva, sans forcer, la tête pour pouvoir planter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas regardés dans le blanc des yeux? Elle ne pouvait pas se dire pourquoi, mais regarder les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle ne la gênée aucunement. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée avec lui, son meilleur ami, mais elle l'était avec son fiancé. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils se faisaient aspirés. Une si douce torture et si savoureuse, si délicate et tranchante… Il n'y en avait pas un autre pour pouvoir le créer. Il brisa le silence afin de lui révéler ses sentiments.

Gaara: Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Reste avec moi.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. C'était une étreinte douce et forte. Elle lui répondit immédiatement à son étreinte et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour répondre à une étreinte avec son propre fiancé. Pourquoi? Ils étaient si bien ainsi. Ils ne voulaient bouger pour rien au monde.

Un peu plus loin des deux enlacés, derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la terrasse du toit, Nadeshiko plaqua violemment sa main droite sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle étouffait ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle recula ensuite d'un pas, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Gaara… Il ne pouvait pas aimer son amie à elle. C'était impossible. C'était elle sa fiancée et non la jeune fille aux yeux verts dans ses bras en ce moment là. C'était trop dur à supporter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle chuchota d'une voix douloureuse et suffocante.

Nadeshiko: C'est…impossible…

Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Sinon…pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ces mots là? Mais elle l'avait entendu de ses propres oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle ne supportait pas la vérité. Elle se retourna brusquement et courut le plus rapidement possible vers la cour en descendant les escaliers justes à côtés d'elle. Elle manqua même de tomber en bas si Sasuke ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Elle s'en fichait maintenant. Elle pouvait tomber, ça lui était égal. Elle ne le remercia même pas et continua sa route. L'Uchiwa ne savait plus quoi faire. Vers qui devait-il se diriger? Vers celle qui avait le cœur brisé et pour qui il avait de l'inquiétude, ou bien vers sa fiancée qui était en ce moment dans les bras d'un autre que lui et qui était lui-même fiancé? Le choix était dur à prendre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un choix si difficile. Finalement, après quelques petites secondes de réflexion, qui lui semblait être des minutes, il décida de faire confiance à sa fiancée, même s'il doutait fortement à présent, et il se mit à courir après la rouquine qui devait vraiment être très mal au point.

Pendant ce temps sur le toit, Gaara se détacha très lentement de Guihu. C'était si agréable de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il recula ensuite d'un pas pour retrouver sa place initiale en face d'elle. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'autrefois. Dire qu'il aurait tant voulu lui dire tout cela avant son départ il y a 10 ans. 10 ans déjà… Le temps et la mémoire étaient vraiment très étranges parfois. 10 ans se sont écoulés, et pourtant, il avait vraiment cette impression de l'avoir quitté hier soir. Ils auraient grandis tout d'un coup, en une seule nuit, s'il n'y avait ces yeux là qui la trahissait. Ces yeux là qui était si expressif. Il avait toujours regretté de n'avait rien dit à ce sujet là. Il l'avait regretté quand il était devenu ce monstre sanguinaire et instable. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle faisait dans cet autre village, dans le village de Konoha, si loin et si près de lui.

Gaara: Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Nadeshiko que j'aime plus que tout.

Guihu: Je comprends.

C'était compréhensible après tout puisqu'il était le fiancé de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout cela mais d'un côté, elle le comprenait. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait brisé ses barrières en première? Nadeshiko était une fille exceptionnelle. Elle méritait l'amour de Gaara bien plus qu'elle. Et elle, avait l'amour de quelque d'autre. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle le méritait mais elle ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle vit Gaara lui tendre le sac en papier. Il le lui rendait? Mais pourquoi?

Gaara: Je te le donne.

Guihu: Je devais…

Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire et il lui coupa la parole. S'il lui avait donné cet ours, c'était dans un but précis: la revoir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait plus besoin d'espérer le retour de cet ours qui n'avait été qu'un simple prétexte pour la revoir en face de lui, pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, pour lui révéler ses sentiments cachés depuis si longtemps. Il ferma ses yeux deux secondes et les rouvrit pour les planter dans les siens. Toujours cette sensation présente dans son être tout entier.

Gaara: Maintenant que je sais que tu te souviens de moi, je n'ai plus besoin d'espérer le retour de cet ours. En fait, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que l'on se revoie à nouveau. Comment aurait-on pu se reconnaître sans cette peluche? Voilà pourquoi, enfin en partie, je t'ai donné cet ours. Tu as respecté nos promesses dans leur intégralité. Je te le redonne en gage de notre, nouvelle, amitié naissante. Il est donc normal qu'il te revienne à nouveau.

Elle tendit ses deux bras et reprit le sac en papier avec à l'intérieur ce souvenir si précieux et cette promesse accomplie qui y avait dedans. Il passa d'une main à l'autre, d'un être à l'autre, de son ancien propriétaire à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle s'en souvenait, de peu de chose peut-être, mais elle s'en souvenait. Il était inutile d'essayer de le contredire. Cet ours en peluche représentait son passé. C'était son passé douloureux et solitaire, mais aussi joyeux et aimant qu'il représentait. C'était à elle qui revenait le droit de le posséder, à elle qui l'avait tiré des ténèbres de la nuit. Cet ours représentait son amour passé pour elle, quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants agités et vivants. Il avait toujours espéré retrouver cet ours afin de pouvoir la retrouver, elle. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, et qu'il avait finalement trouvé sa femme de sa vie, son véritable amour, il n'avait plus besoin de cet ours, source de tant d'espoir et d'attente.

Guihu: Merci.

Suite à ces révélations étonnantes, suite à toutes ces émotions troublantes, ils redescendirent de la terrasse du toit pour aller rejoindre leur classe respective. C'était le calme plat. Une nouvelle rumeur allait se former dans peu de temps. L'après-midi se passa sans encombre si on ne comptait pas l'absence de deux élèves de la classe: Takagi Nadeshiko et Uchiwa Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur absence. Quelque chose dérangeait les deux fiancés de la classe. Ils étaient tous là il y avait encore quelque minute. Pourquoi sont-ils partis sans rien leur dire? Et une personne dans la classe en plus ne savait pas. Ils étaient tout le ensemble, ou presque. Ils étaient devenus inséparables depuis ce jour-là. Et pourtant, Naruto ne savait pas où était passé son meilleur ami, son frère à lui. Pourquoi avaient-ils disparut? Les deux fiancés se le demandaient bien là devant leur bureau, en suivant le cours, ainsi qu'un blond assis à côté d'une rose. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui avait toute la confiance de Sasuke, ne le savait pas non plus où était passé son meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à personne? Partir comme ça sans rien dire… Pourquoi les quitter sans prévenir? Ils avaient disparut depuis la pause déjeuné, et en plus de cela en même temps. Où étaient-ils passés le reste de la journée? Devaient-ils douter d'eux?

A la fin des cours, Gaara décida de raccompagner sa meilleure amie jusque chez elle et d'attendre des nouvelles avec elle. Il avait téléphoné à Temari, qui était rentré plus tôt, elle n'avait pas vu Nadeshiko rentrer à la maison. Elle le préviendrait si jamais la rousse rentrait, mais lui, il ne devait surtout pas laisser une jeune fille seule chez elle, surtout dans cet état-là, sans aucun réflexe, ni aucun sens du bien ou du mal autour d'elle, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait à tout le monde. Guihu avait un visage qui ne permettait à personne de déceler ses sentiments et ses pensées. On ne savait jamais si on devait lui faire confiance sur certaine chose. Il y avait toujours un doute en voyant son visage. Personne n'était capable de lire dans son cœur. Personne.

Le rouquin venait de se rendre compte d'une chose. Il se dirigeait vers la maison de son tout premier amour, de son amour d'enfance, de jeunesse. Que devait-il faire une fois là-bas? Comment devait-il se comporter? Ils avaient tant changé. Depuis maintenant 10 ans, ils ont refait leur vie, chacun de leur côté, enfouissant chacun de leurs souvenirs dans leur cœur. Il s'était senti étrange à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Il avait même senti qu'il trahissait un peu sa Nadeshiko. Etait-ce vraiment bien d'aller chez elle? Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, seuls dans une maison… Y avait-il un doute à avoir?

Soudain, Guihu s'arrêta à seulement quelque pas de sa porte d'entrée, réveillant ainsi par la même occasion Gaara qui était perdu dans ses pensées plus que profondes et philosophique. Elle ne fit plus aucun geste, raide comme un bâton. Il s'arrêta à temps avant de lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet et se demanda pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. Il lâcha un légère soupire. Après tout, s'il l'avait renversé par terre, ils… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé sur le trajet du retour. Il devait changer de pensée. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été bavarde d'elle-même et lui non plus d'ailleurs alors ce n'était pas un problème. Puis, il se souvint d'une chose. Depuis leur première rencontre, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire qu'ils allaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Non, dès leur toute première rencontre, ils se sont parlés silencieusement avec les yeux, autorisant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Ils ont toujours parlé avec des gestes avant de parler avec leur voix. Ils ont toujours été ainsi. Allaient-ils retrouver cette complexité à nouveau? Du temps, voilà, voilà ce qu'il leurs faut. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se retrouver à nouveau, comme autrefois.

Gaara: Tu as perdu tes clés?

C'était une question stupide mais il devait parler. L'un d'eux devait se jeter à l'eau pour parler en premier. C'était obligé… Mais elle ne fit pas très attention à lui. En fait, elle aussi venait juste de se perdre dans ses pensées, un autre genre de pensée que celle de Gaara. Une des règles, qui lui avait été imposé lors de son éducation, venait de lui revenir en mémoire tout d'un coup. Elle se mit à chuchoter sans faire attention à son ami derrière elle et qui était intrigué par son altitude.

Guihu: Règle n°1 d'une parfaite épouse: Une jeune fille ne doit jamais faire entrer chez elle un homme étranger à sa famille ou à son futur mari. Règle n°…

Plus Gaara la regardait, plus il la trouvait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre en tant qu'amis, et non pas comme étant le Kazekage de Suna. Même si 10 ans les avaient longuement séparés, même s'il s'était attendu à la voir plus mûre que jamais, plus changé physiquement, plus désirante que jamais, plus intelligente, à un plus grand contrôle de soi même pour faire des bêtises qui pourrait l'amuser…il ne s'était jamais attendu à un tel changement de sa part. Il était extrêmement étonné. Il n'a pas du la protéger comme il se l'était promis, une promesse d'enfant, une promesse en l'air mais une promesse quand même faite à lui-même. Elle qui, dans le temps, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde afin d'enfreindre la moindre petites règles, la retenant prisonnière, pour l'empêcher de pouvoir aller s'amuser un peu plus avec lui chaque jour, chaque nuit, pour écourter ses nuits si longues et ténébreuses, si seul. Et la voilà entrain de construire sa vie autour de règle. Il décida d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa dernière étincelle de vie. Il l'avait ressenti cette après-midi. Il y avait encore un espoir. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il pouvait encore la retrouver. Il pourrait retrouver celle qu'il avait tant aimé.

Il fit un petit pas vers elle. Il colla ensuite son torse contre son dos. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, sa meilleure amie et pas avec Nadeshiko, sa fiancée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait comme obligé d'agir différemment. Peut-être restait-il encore quelque sentiment pour elle. Quelque…? Que ça? La réponse était…

Gaara: Je ne suis plus un homme étranger depuis longtemps puisque je suis ton meilleur ami. C'était il y a 10 ans, c'est vrai, mais je reste toujours ton meilleur ami aujourd'hui. On a partagé tant de chose ensemble. On se connait tellement bien…que tu ne peux plus me considérer comme un étranger. Jamais. On a tout fait tous les deux. On ne sera jamais des étrangers quoi qu'il arrive dans nos vies.

Suite à ces paroles déconcertantes, il se détacha doucement d'elle, à son plus grand regret, en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours aussi droite que tout à l'heure. Puisque c'était ainsi, il prit le sac de son amie et chercha les clés de lui-même. Il n'avait pas se laissé faire par ses airs indifférents. Si elle ne bougeait pas aujourd'hui, et bien, c'était à lui de bouger aujourd'hui. Elle avait prit tant soin de lui quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants innocents, c'était à son tour de prendre soin d'elle. Il lui devait bien ça.

Elle l'avait très bien entendu parler. Elle l'avait entendu dire ces choses qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme quand elle avait entendu paroles de Sasuke. Mais elle hésitait à le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Les règles étaient toujours présentent là dedans, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Elle devait résister…tant bien que mal…à cet homme devant elle…mais c'était dur…

Il les trouva enfin, ces maudites clés cachées au fond du sac de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et posa les clés sur le petit meuble devant l'entrée. Il se déchaussa et se retourna vers elle. Il était vraiment sans gène aujourd'hui, alors que tout cela était, en fait, contraire à ses habitudes. Il entra dans la maison pendant que Guihu restait sur place. Il soupira devant tant de différence et d'indifférence. C'était horrible à supporter comme situation. Depuis quand sa meilleure amie, qui lui était si précieuse et chère à son cœur, était-elle comme cela? Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il pouvait faire abstraction pendant quelque temps mais pas indéfiniment. Elle n'était devenue plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Il regrettait tant. Et c'était ce qu'il avait pensé quand il avait dansé avec elle la dernière fois, lors d'une soirée. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa chère fiancée avait pleuré le jour où elle s'était jetée à l'eau pour l'aborder. La Guihu qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus comme ils la connaissaient. Voilà pourquoi.

Son corps bougeait tout seul. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi maintenant? Il ne le savait pas. Il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille aux yeux verts et la tira un peu plus fort vers l'intérieur pour qu'elles atterrissent dans ses bras. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Il avait toujours aimé ça, avant et encore aujourd'hui. Oui, il avait toujours aimé ça. Quand il se souvenait de cette danse avec elle lors de sa dernière soirée, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment comme avant, elle resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. C'était un moment vraiment mémorable pour lui. Ce soir là, même Nadeshiko ne pouvait la surpasser. Ce soir là était vraiment exceptionnel. Il se souvenait de chaque détail. Il n'oublierait jamais le contact de sa peau si douce contre le sienne, la grâce qu'elle avait en dansant avec lui, dans ses bras, ce sentiment si doux quand elle était à ses côtés et qui se nommait bien-être, la jalousie de Sasuke qui l'avait bien amusé…sa peau si pâle teinté de légère rougeur du à son maquillage si parfait, les petites mèches qui retombait sur ses épaules si frêles, sa main sur sa taille si fine… Elle était si magnifique…si resplendissante ce soir-là malgré son indifférence au charme de la salle de bal. Oui, c'était sûrement ce soir-là que ses sentiments pour elle se sont ravivés. Il la serra, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, tendrement et fermement, tout en fermant ses yeux pour apprécier le doux contact entre leur deux corps. Il devait en profiter. Il lui baisa doucement le front sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Elle aussi était bien dans ses bras. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait qu'avec lui. Gaara referma ensuite la porte avec son sable qui ne le quittait jamais. Il allait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait depuis tant d'année déjà: l'aimait un soir, juste un soir avec elle avant de revenir à la réalité.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponses aux coms:**

**tipha:** Désolé pour ton cerveau. Mais je crois que là, je lui ai laissé le temps de réccupérer, non? Vers minuit? Ouch! Je suppose que c'est un honeur de te faire cette effet là. Oui, j'adore laisser tout en suspend. Tu auras une très grosse surprise dans ce chap. Prépare l'aspirine à côté de préférence, je crois que c'est mieux. J'aime bien les com long c'est toujours un plaisir d'y répondre. Oui, t'es ma fan number1. Mon autographe? Tu le veux comment XD

**floflo:** Merci pour ton com.

Désolé du retard, et de vous avoir laissé sur une telle fin au chapitre précédant. Mais bon, j'avais une longue semaine de bac blanc et de devoir commun. Mais me revoilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je sens que ça ne sera pas ce que vous adorerez le plus.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 17**

Pendant que Guihu et Gaara s'occupaient, tous les deux, seuls dans la maison de celle-ci, il y avait, quelque part, dans cette immense ville de Konoha, de béton comme le dirait si bien les ninjas survivants, dans un bar, exceptionnellement ouvert à cette heure-ci de la journée, deux personnes qui étaient entrain de boire autour d'une petite table isolée tout en parlant de chose futile ici et là avec un air plus ou moins douloureux selon le sujet frôlé ou abordé par l'un des lycéens. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient là, à boire comme des trous, et à se raconter leurs petits malheurs alors qu'ils se détestaient normalement. Puis vint une discussion assez intéressante mais aussi plus sensible que les autres.

Elle avait une expression plus douloureuse sur son visage. Ses joues étaient rosées par les effets de tout l'alcool. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix… S'ils étaient venus dans ce bar…c'était pour se confesser des choses et non pas pour parler du temps à l'extérieur. Ils devaient en parler tôt ou tard, c'était obligé. Le moment était enfin venu.

Nadeshiko: Tu sais… Même avant…il y a bien longtemps, je te détestais car tu me la prenais… Tu prenais la moitié de son temps…et moi, je n'avais que l'autre moitié… Je n'avais qu'une simple moitié de son temps…ce n'était pas assez. Je la voulais à moi seule. Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, de la toucher, de lui parler même…à part moi. C'est moi qui l'ai vue en première, alors pourquoi je devais la partager avec toi qui étais arrivé bien après? Tu ne l'as mérité pas. Tu ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que moi… C'était même à elle de faire des efforts pour toi…et pourtant…tu la rendais si heureuse… Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi sincère et aussi beau qu'avec toi. Moi, je n'avais que quelque sourire…

Elle souriait en repensant à tout cela, de si vieux souvenir. Elle se souvenait qu'elle les avait espionnés un jour, et elle en fut même très choquée. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi beau sourire accroché sur ses lèvres. Elle faisait même l'effort d'aller vers lui plutôt que de laisser faire le contraire. Elle faisait tout pour le voir sourire, lui, même pour un tout petit, alors qu'avec elle, Guihu la laissait se démener pour lui arracher n'importe quoi de sincère en elle, tant d'effort pour si peu en retour. Même si elle était heureuse pour si peu de chose, elle n'en avait jamais eu assez. Ce n'était pas…comme lui qui avait tout en abondance, bien au contraire. Elle avait tout eu en manque. Elle faisait tant d'effort, alors que lui, il ne faisait rien pour les avoir. Elle l'avait détesté pour ça. Et aujourd'hui encore, cette haine la tiraillée de l'intérieur.

Nadeshiko: Je crois que…j'étais tout simplement jalouse…de toi… Avec un simple sourire, tu la rendais si heureuse… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire…comme moi qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir le sien… Je te déteste. Hier comme aujourd'hui, je te déteste plus que tout. Tu es entrain de me la voler sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour t'en empêcher. De toute façon, tu me prends toujours tout sans effort… Je te déteste…

Nadeshiko but d'une traite son verre de whisky et se resservit un autre verre. C'était le moment où jamais pour rendre ses comptes avec lui. Elle l'avait détestait pendant plus de 10 ans…du fond du cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui autour d'un verre? Elle le détestait au plus haut point d'avoir prit sa place de le cœur de sa meilleure amie. C'était sa place à elle, et lui, il l'avait volé sous ses yeux. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle pouvait, bien sûr, mettre tout cela sur le compte de l'alcool, mais elle savait très bien que ses sentiments allaient bien ressortir un jour où l'autre, c'était inévitable. Il était enfin venu le moment de se vider l'esprit et de lui dire les quatre vérités en face. Elle le voyait intrigué par son petit monologue. Elle sourit.

Sasuke: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Qui est «elle»?

Nadeshiko: Je parle de toi…de moi…et de Xiaohu.

Sasuke fut surpris par cette réplique plutôt inattendue. Il ne connaissait Guihu et Nadeshiko que depuis quelque mois, alors pourquoi disait-elle tout cela? Il la quitta du regard et fixa la table. Il y avait des bouteilles de toutes sortes et une quantité non négligeable. La table était complètement remplie. Il n'y avait presque plus de place. De plus, le serveur en avait déjà retiré des bouteilles. Elle avait sûrement trop bu, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il se sentait un peu bizarre maintenant qu'il y repensait à tout ça. Il repensa à son après-midi d'escapade avec elle en séchant les cours. Et dire qu'hier encore, il n'aurait jamais cru la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour que, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, aurait voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la consoler et l'écouter. Ils avaient quand même vagabondé un peu partout depuis ce midi. Tout cette distance parcourue juste pour elle…rien que pour la consoler. Il se répétait la même phrase dans sa tête comme pour en être sûr. Il avait vraiment passé son après-midi avec Nadeshiko plutôt qu'avec Guihu, sa fiancée, en cours… Et puis…il y avait eu cette étrange atmosphère entre eux depuis le début de leur escapade. Une sensation encore jamais ressentit avec elle, sa fiancée. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait en déduire? C'était comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils sont passés dans un parc désert à cette heure-ci de la journée, une petite glace pour la route, ensuite, dans un restaurant assez luxueux, avec de délicieux désert et surtout très couteux pour son porte monnaie, puis dans…un fastfood du coin, puis encore dans un autre parc désert de la ville… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre… Ils avaient aussi fait le tour de cette même ville comme s'ils étaient des touristes qui venaient de débarquer et enfin, entrain de faire une à une toutes les boutiques de toutes les sortes pour finalement atterrir dans un bar ouvert à cette heure.

Sasuke: Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu essayes de me dire.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête? Une aussi petite mémoire sur ce moment si important de leur vie. C'était là où ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, où ils ont joué ensemble pendant des heures, où ils sont devenus rivaux pour l'avoir rien que pour eux…où…ils ont aimé pour la toute première fois la même personne… Il ne pouvait pas avoir pu oublier des souvenirs aussi importants. Il était vraiment impossible celui là…

Nadeshiko: Tu es vraiment lourd quand tu t'y mets Sasuke… Tu as encore moins de mémoire que Naruto ma parole… Quand je pense qu'elle t'aimait déjà à l'époque… Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour perdre contre toi… Imbécile.

Elle soupira bruyamment devant si peu de mémoire. Ce Sasuke alors…toujours le même. Il ne changeait pas. Et cette comparaison avec Naruto était l'idéal pour le faire réagir. Comment pouvait-il oublier cette belle époque? Cette époque si insouciante et si naïve. Comme elle l'avait pensée plutôt, c'était aussi à cette époque qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés, qu'ils s'étaient détestés et aimés pour une seule personne. Il y avait eu des tonnes de guerres déclarées ouvertement, et froides aussi, pour savoir qui obtiendrait son cœur si difficile, pour savoir qui allait avoir un jour de plus, ou un jour de moins, que l'autre par semaine… Tant d'aventure ensemble… Elle était nostalgique. Il était impossible qu'il ait oublié. Elle était sûre qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais pu oublier cette belle époque. Qui le pourrait après tout? C'était tout ce qui les reliait. C'était leurs souvenirs à tous les trois. Elle allait jouer sa dernière carte. Elle ne l'avait pas prit par pur hasard. Non, elle avait un plan derrière la tête. Même en étant légèrement ivre, elle était encore assez lucide pour à peu près savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fouilla dans son sac de cours, juste quelque seconde, et ressortit quelque chose, avec son poing fermé sur un objet. Elle le tendit ensuite vers l'Uchiwa et s'arrêta là. Il leva un sourcil.

Sasuke: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle sourit. Il était toujours le même, même après toutes ces années sans le voir. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait en main et fit pendre un collier sous ses yeux noirs, perçants et profonds à la fois. Sasuke ne pouvait même plus détacher ses yeux du petit bijou qui pendait et qui oscillait d'un rythme si hypnotisant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait sur elle, mais une chose était sûre, ses yeux suivaient le rythme des oscillations, inlassablement. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement…de ce petit collier…si précieux, pour lui, pour elle, sa signification. C'était ce collier…c'était vraiment lui. Il ne rêvait pas. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Ces deux feuilles de jades enlacées aux niveaux de leurs tiges…il les avait commandées tout spécialement pour «elle». Il leva un sourcil et le prit pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La question revint à son esprit.

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu l'as? Ne me dit pas que c'est toi la fille de…parce que sinon là, je vais me…

Nadeshiko: Du calme Roméo. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les affaires d'une amie à moi. Et je peux te dire que cette fille ne t'a jamais oublié, jamais. Et je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait. Enfin, ce petit bijou est resté dans une boîte à bijou très bien conservé. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas du tout que c'est toi le petit garçon mais…

Cette fille…la fille de ses souvenirs…avait gardé ce collier auprès d'elle pendant plus de 10 ans? Alors, elle ne l'avait pas oublié depuis le temps? Après tout, lui, il s'en souvenait, d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié alors pourquoi pas elle? Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une fille extraordinaire. Il se souvenait aussi, qu'il l'avait…aimée. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Aujourd'hui, c'était Guihu qui était dans son cœur, peu importe les autres et «elle». Il n'aimerait plus que Guihu… Il rendit le collier à Nadeshiko. Seule Guihu comptait à présent.

Sasuke: Tiens, rend-lui ce collier. Moi, j'ai déjà Xiaohu, alors…

Nadeshiko: Tu vas rire si je te disais qui le possédait. C'est justement ta belle qui avait le collier. C'est elle qui a gardé ce petit bijou. Xiaohu ne t'a jamais oublié, même si elle n'en a pas conscience.

Sasuke écarquilla brusquement ses yeux. Non… Cette fille et Guihu…ne feraient qu'une seule et même personne? Ils le savaient tous? Gaara et Nadeshiko…et peut-être même Naruto le savaient depuis le début? Ils avaient du s'amuser à le regarder agir aussi bêtement sans le savoir. Enfin…il doutait un peu de Naruto mais les deux autres… Ils le savaient. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit dès leur tout premier regard échangé sur ce balcon? Il était vrai que la fille de ses souvenirs et sa fiancée actuelle sont complètement différentes… Mais…si elles font une seule et même personne…cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Guihu pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui! Son souvenir de cette fille était exactement le contraire de…

Nadeshiko: A voir ta tête, je devine très facilement toutes tes pensées. Tu dois te dire: mais comment elle a fait pour ne devenir que l'ombre d'elle-même? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Elle était si joyeuse et pleine de vie autrefois. Va-telle me dire quelque chose? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. La honte!

Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner ses pensées aussi précisément? C'était exactement cela. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa voix moqueuse qu'elle utilisait. En plus, la voir l'imiter l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Allait-elle dire quelque chose?

Nadeshiko: Et ben figure-toi que moi non plus je ne sais pas. Mais moi, au moins, je l'ai reconnu dès le premier regard. Je la mérite plus que toi.

Il tomba à la renverse. Dire qu'il pensait qu'elle savait quelque chose devant son air si…franc et confiant. Elle l'avait bien fait marcher. Il soupira bruyamment et regagna sa place en face d'elle. Il rempli son verre et le bu d'une traite et il n'en servi un autre. Mais elle avait raison sur un point. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu dès le premier regard alors que, elle, si. Il ne la méritait peut-être vraiment pas…

Quant à elle, elle se mit à rire de son ignorance et vida à nouveau son verre. Elle se resservit et remplie le verre de son compagnon alors qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié du verre. Elle voulait sans doute le souler pour se venger après. Mais bon, elle était quand même un peu éméchée, voir un peu beaucoup. Elle rangea le collier de jade dans son sac, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait le rendre à Sasuke pour que lui-même, il aille le redonne à la propriétaire. Elle lui lança un sourire triste et douloureux. Mais à présent que son petit problème de mémoire était réglé sous tous les angles, c'était à son tour de révéler ses problème, même pour ça, elle devait le dire à lui.

Nadeshiko: Guihu est ma meilleure amie. Elle était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde avant que je ne rencontre mon Gaara. Mais aujourd'hui…elle m'a poignardé dans le dos…sans aucune pitié. Comment a-t-elle pu…me faire ça? A moi qui l'aime tant? Mais malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait, ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour elle. Elle est et restera ma meilleure amie…pour toujours. Elle est celle que j'aime plus que tout. Elle est mon idole, celle que j'admire le plus au monde. Elle est aussi tout ce que je voulais être à l'époque où je l'ai rencontrée. Elle avait absolument tout ce que je voulais. Et pourtant…même si je sais que Gaara était son meilleur ami d'autrefois…même si je savais qu'il l'aimait… Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça? Que dois-je penser maintenant? Qui dois-je croire? A qui dois-je donner ma confiance. Dis-le moi…Sasuke.

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle avait déjà bien résisté. L'alcool l'aidait à tout extérioriser. Maintenant, elle devait pleurer pour vider son esprit noir et embrouillé. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras pour pleurer librement. L'alcool…ce n'était pas la meilleure solution à son problème, mais s'en était une quand même. Peu importe la meilleure, du moment qu'elle en avait une. Peu importe si elle se ridiculisait devant Sasuke, son plus grand rival de toujours, il était quelqu'un quand même. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça bien longtemps. Il était là pour elle, rien que pour elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il y avait quelqu'un rien que pour elle.

Sasuke: Il doit bien y avoir une explication à…

Une explication? Mais quelle explication? Il ne les a jamais vus parler de l'autre autrefois. Il ne les avait jamais vus, à tous ces moments si magiques dans leurs yeux malgré la distance qui les séparait. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit s'il ne les connaissait pas à cette époque là. Il était arrivé après leur rencontre alors…. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Ca suffisait… Il… Lui qui ne sait rien de tout cela devait le savoir… Elle ne pouvait pas conserver tant de souvenir, seule. Des souvenirs si douloureux, c'était impossible à garder pour soi même. Il fallait le partager avec quelqu'un, sinon, elle se détruirait elle-même.

Nadeshiko: Il n'y a rien à dire Sasuke! Il n'y a pas d'explication! Jamais…jamais… Tu ne les as jamais vus…parler… Tu es arrivé beaucoup plus tard alors tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais vu leur visage s'illuminer quand ils parlaient de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils disaient la même chose. Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble dans le même village. Leur visage s'adoucissait immédiatement quand ils parlaient de l'autre qui n'était pas à leurs côtés. Ils parlaient à n'en plus finir. Jamais ils n'étaient à court d'anecdotes, jamais. Il y en avait toujours une nouvelle. Il y avait eu cette discussion, un jour…avec Gaara… On était encore très jeune mais… Il m'avait parlé de son idéal… C'était le même que Xiaohu… Et bête comme je suis, j'ai essayé de le devenir aussi, pour lui, pour elle, pour qu'ils m'aiment un peu plus! Regarde le résultat d'aujourd'hui. Xiaohu qui a atteint son idéal. Regarde-moi, je suis une simple copieuse! Il n'y a rien à faire! Ils s'aimaient avant même qu'on se rencontre tous! Ils s'aimaient avant de nous aimer. Ils n'ont…ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer… J'ai…perdu…sur toute la ligne…

Elle était si désespérée. Il devait la réconforter, mais comment? L'alcool lui montait à la tête à lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose mais quoi? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réconforté quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de première fois à tout?

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas encore tout perdu.

Oui, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Rien n'était encore perdu sans combattre. C'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Maintenant, il devait argumenter pour que ce soit crédible. C'était tout autre chose ça. Que dire d'autre? Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort. Et en plus, il Guihu aussi était comme lui, alors c'était à son tour de redoubler d'effort. Ils allaient se soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve. Encore un autre obstacle qui se dressait devant eux.

Sasuke: C'est vrai que Gaara lui a révélé ses sentiments pour Xiaohu, mais elle ne les a pas acceptés, enfin, avec le peu qu'on a vu avant ta fuite. Et puis, elle a un petit réflexe, qui est assez rassurant parfois: c'est de répondre à une étreinte qu'on lui donne. Elle doit être vraiment très habituée à son grand frère pour faire ça de façon si automatique. Mais on y peut rien. C'est son habitude à elle. Et ça nous permet à nous de ressentir ce qu'elle ne peut pas ou ne sait pas exprimer avec des mots ou avec des expressions. Et même si ton cher fiancé reste avec toi parce qu'il s'est prit un râteau avec la mienne, toi, tu devras saisir cette chance qui se présentera pour le séduire pour de bon et le garder auprès de toi toute ta vie. Tu devras te rendre si indispensable qu'il ne pourra plus faire un seul pas sans toi à ses côtés. Tu seras la raison de son existence. C'est ton fiancé quand même. Et puis, si ce que tu m'as dit hier été vrai alors tu as toutes tes chances de ton côté. Vous avez vécus des choses ensembles. Il ne peut pas les nier.

Il avait raison. Elle avait vécu tant de chose avec Gaara. Ne sont-ils pas tombé amoureux l'une de l'autre? Ou était-ce une simple illusion de sa part. C'était-il servit d'elle afin d'oublier la première? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée si horrible, si douloureuse. Non, il devait l'aimer, même un tout petit peu, il devait l'aimer. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit de son propre chef qu'il était d'accord pour accepter ces fiançailles. Non, il devait tenir à elle…même un tout petit peu… Il voyait bien qu'elle allait répondre alors il s'empressa de continuer à parler, pour une fois qu'il était bavard.

Nadeshiko: Oui mais…

Sasuke: Et moi, je ferais tout pour que Xiaohu reste auprès de moi. Crois-moi. Notre relation ne changera pas. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop lutté pour l'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai déjà tant souffert de ses absences. Je ne permettrais à personne de me la retirer, même Gaara. Je ne la laisserais jamais me quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre ou à cause de sa famille. Il faut que tu aie confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Tu m'entends? Alors fait la même chose avec Gaara.

Nadeshiko: Tu as sans doute raison…

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il s'était quand même creusé la tête pour sortir tout ça d'un coup. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Il pouvait voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Même s'il ne le dirait à personne, même pas à lui-même, ce sourire lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle allait retrouver le moral, et tout cela, grâce à lui. Au moins, il aura servit à quelque chose. Il aura aidé quelqu'un.

Ils plongèrent ensuite dans un profond silence interrompu par des verres qui tintent. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd et oppressant mais un silence doux et apaisant. Chacun d'eux réfléchissait aux arguments exposés par le brun. Au moins, une chose était sûre pour ces deux êtres à moitié ivre. Ils ne laisseraient jamais leurs amours leurs filer entre les doigts. Après cette détermination à reconquérir leurs tendres moitiés à leurs façons, ils se remirent à trinquer, vidant bouteilles sur bouteilles, afin d'avoir le courage et la force nécessaire. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tous les plans possibles qu'ils ont mis au point afin de reconquérir leurs fiancés.

Au même moment dans la ville de béton, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher dans les environs de 20h/20h30, donnant ainsi légère une pointe orangé et rougeâtre au ciel bleu et blanc, devant une épicerie, un blondinet était entrain de se battre avec un petit chien errant. Il portait un tablier, signe qu'il travaillait dans la boutique puisque le logo y était et il portait un carton. Quand soudain, un petit chien vint lui tirer le tablier pour une raison inconnue. Il se souvenait du chien de son ami, Akamaru. Cette fois là, il sentait fort la viande et ce maudit chien lui avait sauté dessus, pour ensuite, déchirer son pantalon. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait prit une douche hier soir et il ne se souvenait pas qu'il sentait la viande. Alors quel était le problème cette fois? Il se débattait comme un petit diable pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas faire tomber le carton, et surtout, pour ne pas déchirer son tablier qu'il avait déjà abîmé plus d'une fois au grand désespoir de son patron. De plus, la chose la plus gênante, une jolie petite touffe rose regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Elle en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire. C'était bien, évidemment, Naruto et Sakura à leur petit boulot après les cours. Ils étaient entrain de rentrer la marchandise à l'intérieur quand le chien attaqua le jeune blond.

Naruto: Aide-moi au lieu de rire Sakura! S'il te plaît!

Sasuke: Désolé Naruto mais c'est trop drôle. Je n'arrive pas…à arrêter!

Elle finit quand même par s'approcher de lui et de renvoyer le chien errant. Naruto soupira de soulagement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un chien vienne l'embêter et le ridiculiser devant Sakura? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'attirer vers lui? Il avait bien prit sa douche et ses vêtements étaient propres eux aussi. Il soupira bruyamment avant de ranger le carton. Il remercia ensuite la jeune fille en lui lançant un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Soudain, une jeune fille aux yeux verts vint à son esprit. Il secoua violemment sa tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle? Puis, une autre image lui vint en tête. C'était une image de son enfance, d'une personne importante. C'était en fait une petite sauvageonne, avec un regard trop dur et trop froid pour son âge. Elle avait du subir mille et une choses pour être ainsi. Serait-il devenu ainsi s'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie, à ses côtés? L'image ne le quittait pas. Il essaya de détailler. Cette fille observait la scène sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. A cette époque là, il devait sans aucun doute se faire frapper, pour des bêtises dont il ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourquoi cette fille lui était si familière? Une autre vint s'y superposer. Deux filles complètements différentes se superposent dans sa tête. Puis il eut le déclique dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que… C'était impossible… Elles ne pouvaient pas… Mais pourtant… Sans s'en rendre compte, il se redressa avec une mine victorieuse.

Naruto: C'est ça!

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto: C'est Guihu qui me…

Sakura: Elle quoi?

Il tourna la tête pour voir son aimée. Etrangement, Sakura faisait peur à ce moment là, ressemblant beaucoup celle qui était sa coéquipière autrefois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec ou sans mémoire, elle faisait toujours aussi peur quand elle le voilait. Il eut une goutte derrière la tête. Pourquoi un tel regard quand il avait prononcé le nom d'une fille? Il préféra se taire et esquiver la question en prétextant que le patron l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que sa chère amie avait reprit le travail et abandonner l'idée de le démolir.

En tout cas, maintenant, il savait pourquoi la scène de l'autre jour lui avait semblé familière. C'était elle, la terreur qui régnait dans l'ombre de sa bande et qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises, même s'il finissait pratiquement tout le temps bandé de toutes parts. C'était quelque peu douloureux. Il la revoyait encore dans ses habits déchirés et troués. Elle était celle qui le sauvait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il sourit à cette idée là. Il n'allait pas oublier de la remercier. Et puis, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience en ce moment, elle l'avait sauvé une fois, lors de ce jour là.

Depuis combien de temps déjà Sasuke devait-il être rentré à la maison? Il commençait sérieusement à se faire tard. Il n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps sans la prévenir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle perdait petit à petit la notion du temps qui s'écoulait sous ses yeux. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne regardait plus l'heure passer sous ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus angoisser à voir l'heure tourner à une vitesse phénoménale quand elle le quittait des yeux, et à une lenteur légendaire quand ses yeux était braqué dessus. Maintenant, elle pouvait fixer l'horloge sans voir l'heure. C'était la même chose pour Gaara. Elle le savait. Ils ont toujours ressentit la même chose, hier comme aujourd'hui. Il se faisait tard. Elle avait déjà terminé de dîner et attendu un moment. Lui non plus ne savait ce que Nadeshiko était devenue. Où étaient-ils donc passés? Elle, sa fiancée, et lui, le fiancé de la rouquine, ne savaient pas où ils étaient passés de l'après-midi. Elle était encore si imparfaite, et lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas un seul signe de vie. Elle désespérait. Elle ne réussirait jamais à tenir son rôle à la perfection. Elle trahissait encore une fois de plus sa belle-mère. Elle ne faisait que cela. Elle ne méritait pas tant d'attention de la part de tous. Elle ne savait même pas tenir un rôle aussi simple et enfantin. Elle en était vraiment incapable.

Mais quelque chose c'était produit dans le salon, dans son salon. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé, il y avait encore une seconde plus tôt. C'était quelque chose de totalement imprévu, quelque chose de si invraisemblable qu'elle aurait pu considérer ça comme un rêve, ou cauchemarde selon les points de vue de certaine personne. Elle était fiancée et lui aussi. Ils devaient garder un minimum de distance entre eux, surtout après tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux verts de son regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pu voir ses grands yeux ouverts de surprise dans les yeux verts de son ami d'enfance. Au début, ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à leurs yeux de la même couleur. Ils ont été attirés par ces yeux et ils ont pleuré pour ces yeux. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux tombés sur le canapé. Il était sur elle. Ils étaient dans une position plus qu'indécente. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger pour changer de position. Non, ils restaient là, à se regarder dans les yeux si envoûtants de l'autre.

Soudain, sans réelle brusquerie de sa part, Gaara baissa son visage vers le sien, lentement mais sûrement. Il ne restait plus grand écart entre eux. Son visage était si près du sien. Même si la surprise avait passé après quelque centimètre de gagné, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de le regarder faire. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelque centimètre, millimètre. La distance se réduisait de seconde en seconde. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Son nez caressa sa joue. Puis, chose inattendu, il ne s'arrêta pas là et dépassa ses lèvres pour murmurer dans le creux de son cou, tout près de son oreille. Elle avait chaud. Mais elle était différente de celle ressentit avec Sasuke. C'était complètement différent. Cette chaleur était unique pour elle comme pour lui. C'était la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient ensemble.

Gaara: Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais qu'on fasse tous les deux. Quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait depuis très déjà longtemps. Je veux que l'on le fasse à nouveau.

Guihu: Moi…aussi…

Au même moment, vers les 22h de la soirée bien avancé déjà, de nouveau quelque part dans les rues de Konoha, deux adolescents, complètement soûls, déambulaient dans les rues toujours aussi sombres et aussi mal éclairées de cette ville de béton. Ils avaient vraiment forcé sur l'alcool ce soir-là, enfin, cette après-midi. Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable. Le patron avait même du les jeter dehors tellement leurs estomacs tenaient bien l'alcool, avec un ou deux passages chacun aux toilettes. Il sentait qu'il allait défaillirent dans la seconde qui suivait. Ils avaient littéralement vidé le bar à eux tout seul. Ils ne marchaient plus vraiment très droit maintenant. Ils titubaient. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas rentrer dans cet état là. Ils subiraient un interrogatoire à coup sûr, et vu leur tête, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Soudain, ils virent quelque chose, ou plutôt un lieu, qui allaient les sauver pour la nuit. Les soirées étaient fraîches en ce moment, voir légèrement froide. Il y avait un hôtel juste devant eux. C'était une véritable bénédiction. Au moins, ils n'auront pas à expliquer à leurs amis pourquoi ils venaient s'incruster chez eux au lieu de rentrer, bien gentiment chez eux, avec les deux êtres les plus chères à leur cœur qui les attendent sûrement avec impatience dans leur salon, bien au chaud. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix ce soir-là. Ils devaient impérativement cuvés leurs alcools présents dans leur sang d'abord. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas dire qu'ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi, ensemble, à sécher et à boire comme des trous ainsi qu'à douter de leur fidélité. C'était décidé. Ils dormiraient, tous les deux, dans cet hôtel là, juste en face d'eux. Ils avancèrent vers ce lieu de repos et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était assez étrange de leur point de vue. Ils ne s'attendaient pas…à cela. Ce n'était pas comme…comme d'habitude. Mais après tout, du moment qu'ils avaient un endroit où passer la nuit, peu importe le lieu et sa bizarrerie.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout, trop occupés à essayer de marcher droit sans tomber par terre et intrigués par le décor étrange, c'était que le haut du panneau lumineux jaune où il y avait écrit en grand «Hôtel», un mot n'apparaissait pas à cause d'un petit court-circuit. Bien sûr, le patron prévoyait de réparer cela mais il fallait attendre les moyens pour pouvoir le faire, et surtout, des clients. Le mot manquant, resté dans le noir de la nuit sans lune, était «Love». Ces deux jeunes personnes étaient entrés dans un love hôtel pour la nuit sans le savoir. Ils montèrent lentement les escaliers et se dirigèrent d'un pas hésitant vers leur chambre. Ils allaient devoir la partager. Et avec toute les dépenses de l'après-midi assez coûteuse, ils avaient juste les moyens pour avoir une seule chambre pour la nuit. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la bêtise qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et, se prenant les pieds dans une bosse du tapis, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur cet immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la salle. La rousse parla et lui dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Si elle avait su ce que cela allait entraîner par la suite, elle s'en serait abstenu.

Nadeshiko: Finalement, tu es assez beau de près Sasuke.

Sasuke: Merci du compliment. Je peux dire la même chose de toi.

Puis, doucement, leur visage se rapprochait inexorablement de l'autre, comme attiré par une force invisible. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils si attirés par l'autre dans un moment pareil? Ils avaient déjà assez de problème comme cela. Ils avaient déjà quelqu'un dans leur vie, quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, quelqu'un qu'ils voulaient protéger tout en se sentant utile à l'autre, alors pourquoi étaient-ils si attirés par une autre personne que celle qu'ils venaient de nommer auparavant? Il n'y avait plus aucune logique entre eux. Ils étaient seulement dictés par leur instinct.

Il se faisait tard. Minuit avait passé depuis un petit moment déjà. Tout le quartier était endormit. Le voisinage dormait paisiblement, bercé par le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres aux alentours. Tout semblait endormi. C'était si calme et si reposant à la fois. Les nuits de Konoha ont toujours étaient ainsi dans ce quartier résidentiel. Et pourtant, on pouvait très bien distinguer, dans l'une des maisons plongées dans la pénombre avec les rideaux tirés, des respirations saccadées, des grognements presque sauvages venant d'un homme. Elles étaient très rapides. Que se passait-il donc là? Ca se passait dans une chambre. Un homme roux aux yeux verts se redressa brusquement. Il étouffait. Il avait bien trop chaud. Il était en sueur. Il avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normal. Il devait se rafraîchir un peu mais la salle de bain était trop loin pour lui. Il ne voulait pas bouger de cette chambre. Sous le coup de l'impulsion du moment, il retira son tee-shirt devant une jeune fille aux yeux verts également, en face de lui, habillée d'une simple nuisette de nuit. Elle aussi, elle était en sueur mais on ne voyait pas tant de sentiment que le jeune homme. Elle avait légèrement entrouvert ses lèvres pour laisser entrer plus de dioxygène dans ses poumons. Sa nuisette était très courte, comme d'habitude. Une de ses épaules était dénudée, la bretelle retombée sur son bras. Elle était assisse sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient à chaque côté de son corps, les cuisses collées pour cacher son intimité ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Ses mains étaient placées là devant elle, augmentant de cette façon sa poitrine déjà très avantageuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ensemble. Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années sans elle?

Gaara: Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Guihu: …Je t'attends…

Cette phrase était comme un code pour eux. C'était leur manière de communiquer depuis qu'ils avaient noué des liens ensemble, dans ce village. Chaque fois que la jeune fille surpassait le jeune homme dans une discipline, il lui lançait un défi avec cette phrase, signe qu'il allait la surpasser très bientôt. C'était pratiquement un rituel entre eux. Il y arrivait de temps en temps, parfois non. Mais quelque que soit le résultat, ils s'entendaient encore mieux que la seconde d'avant si c'était encore possible. Il faillait le dire, c'était assez extraordinaire. Il était si heureux qu'elle se rappelait même de ça. Cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres fois depuis leur enfance, il était bien décidé à reprendre le dessus sur elle. Il était un homme bon sang. Il devait avoir le dessus sur elle. Il retint un soupir et la regarda. On aurait ce cher Shikamaru qui parlait. Il continuait de la fixer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire quelque chose de faux sur son compte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense quoique ce soit de lui, ou pire, qu'il l'avait oublié. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il était bien résolu reprendre le dessus, comme avant. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça sans rien dire. Il aurait sa revanche ce soir, cette nuit là en cet instant même. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait autant sourit à une même personne. Il l'avait rien que pour lui, sans personne pour venir le déranger, sans aucun autre obstacle. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur le lit. Il reprenait son activité qui allait sûrement prendre tout la nuit jusqu'au matin.

Gaara: J'arrive.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse au com:**

**tipha:** Ma fan number 1!J'espère que tu ne tombera pas en panne d'aspirine XD C'est vrai...peut-être qu'à force de te faire subir tout ça, tu as fini par t'y habituer. Moi aussi, j'ai hate de voir comment ça va finir. Et pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas encore combien de chap... J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit, et puis, avec les idées qui vienne au fur et à mesure, si ça se trouve, je vais dépasser ce que j'espérais. On a tout le temps pour l'autographe XD Tant que la fic continue et puis, les MP aussi. J'ai fait vite cette fois. Un peu trop rapide pour toi?

J'ai fait vite cette fois. Et oui, ça a du bon d'être en vacances. Vous allez enfin savoir, en partie, ce qui c'est passé… Non, j'ai changé mes projets. Bon, bah…au moins, vous aurez un petit bout de bonheur à la fin de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain matin, après une beuverie sans précédant pour les deux adolescents qui avaient couché dans un hôtel un peu miteux, ils se rendirent tous les deux compte de leurs erreurs et se précipitèrent en dehors du lieu où ils avait passé la nuit dernière. Ces deux personnes étaient Nadeshiko et Sasuke qui venaient de savoir où ils avaient réellement passé leur nuit. Cet endroit…un tel endroit…un endroit pareil…ils se dégoutaient eux même. C'était vraiment horrible… Ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, tous les deux, étaient inadmissible. Ils étaient…impardonnables. Comment avaient-ils osé faire une chose pareille? Ils le regrettaient profondément.

Ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse jusque chez le brun. Ils devaient à tout prix sortir de cet endroit là. Ils ne devaient pas traîner plus que cela à présent. Et puis…pourquoi justement chez lui et non pas chez la rouquine? Tout simplement parce qu'un certain rouquin au rôle de fiancé et, par la même occasion, celle de Kazekage, allait, sans doute, demander une explication plausible en virant assez violemment l'Uchiwa. De plus, la rousse ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à lui avouer la vérité. Elle l'avait quand même un peu espionné par pure curiosité et par manque de confiance envers lui. Ca c'était une fiancée pitoyable… Ensuite, elle est allée déprimer avec le petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Elle était un vrai monstre.

Une fois arrivée à destination, ils entrèrent doucement dans la maison, à pas de loup et assez essoufflés d'avoir couru. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon pour pouvoir se reposer un peu et, au moins, tout expliquer à Guihu où…non, elle devait le dire avec lui, pourquoi ils avaient passé la nuit dehors, ainsi que pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas appeler, pour au moins la prévenir et retenir Gaara le temps qu'ils cuvent l'alcool dans le sang. Elle, au moins, serait compréhensive. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour les aider. Elle saura quoi faire pour Gaara aussi. Elle avait toujours solution à tout.

Il était plus de 11h du matin, midi approchait à grand pas. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui, sinon ils seraient assez mal pour expliquer leur absence. Ils firent un pas dans le salon, s'arrêtèrent angoissé puis ils passèrent leur tête à l'entrée de la salle. Ils eurent le bonheur, ou le malheur, de voir la chinoise aux yeux verts vitreux, déjà toute habillée avec son petit ensemble chinois qu'elle ne mettait qu'à la maison, entrain de faire ses corvées habituelles dans son petit tablier bleu si mignon qui lui allait à ravir. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Elle avait aussi les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, ce qui était rare les jours sans grand effort physique comme le sport.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à la contempler, pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient tous les deux fous de Guihu, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent. Ils l'adoraient telle qu'elle était, même s'il y a eu de grand changement depuis 10 ans. Elle les remarqua enfin après être passé trois fois devant eux pour ranger un peu, ainsi qu'un plumeau dans la main. Elle est assez distraite quand elle faisait quelque chose de précis, signe qu'elle était concentrée. Ca faisait partie de ses charmes d'antan. C'était aussi l'une des choses qui ne changeait pas avec le temps. Au moins, elle n'avait pas tout oublié. Elle y était habituée de toute façon, à la présence continue et nombreuse autour d'elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait, peut-être, pas vraiment fait attention à eux.

Quand elle les remarqua enfin, elle se dirigea vers eux, après avoir posée son plumeau et son chiffon, et elle s'inclina, comme une parfaite épouse. Elle les accueillit comme il se devait, comme elle l'avait apprit lors de son éducation. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, tous ces jours où elle se faisait battre par ses nombreux éducateurs car elle avait renversé, ou une autre maladresse, une tasse de thé par terre. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose d'assez gênant dans façon d'être naturelle.

Guihu: Bienvenu à la maison Sasuke, Nadeshiko.

Les deux arrivants eurent un frisson qui leur parcourait le long du dos quand la jeune fille avait prononcé cette phrase. Il y avait quelque chose de froid dedans. Elle était étrange ce matin, très étrange. Serait-elle en colère contre eux? Ils se sont absentés une nuit après tout. Et si Gaara l'avait prévenu que la jeune fille n'était pas là non plus, et que, ne voyant pas son fiancé revenir, elle s'était fait des films? Etait-ce la raison de sa froideur? Si c'était le cas, alors ils devaient au plus vite s'expliquer avec elle. Elle ne devait pas imaginer des choses.

Sasuke: Merci Xiaohu… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, de se justifier auprès d'elle, qu'il vit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. L'étage… Il descendait de l'étage, là où étaient les chambres…. Un inconnu avait couché chez lui…sans qu'il ne le sache? Guihu ne l'avait pas contacté pour lui demander la permission? Il n'avait reçu aucun appel. Un homme…un autre homme que lui avait couché sous le même toit que sa fiancée. En plus de cela, il était à moitié habillé. Il avait un simple pantalon et d'une serviette autour du cou. Il n'avait pas honte de se promener ainsi devant une jeune fille fragile, et puis surtout, de bonne famille? Même lui, il n'osait pas faire ça de peur de la choquer à vie. Et à bien y regarder, il reconnut l'un de ses pantalons. Non seulement cet homme dormait chez lui sans sa permission, occupait sa salle de bain, mais en plus, il lui prenait des vêtements? Il était vraiment sans gêne. Pourquoi Guihu ne l'avait-elle pas viré plus tôt? Peut-être qu'il avait obligé sa fiancée à l'accepter sous son toit. Ou pire, il l'avait peut-être menacé de…

Les deux ivrognes hallucinèrent quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait réellement. C'était…c'était Gaara. Il avait passé la nuit chez l'Uchiwa sans qu'il ne le sache. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez lui celui là? S'il avait voulu attendre que la jeune fille, Nadeshiko, rentre, il devrait plutôt aller attendre chez lui non? Pourquoi justement seul avec Guihu, sans qu'il soit chez lui? Il repensa aux paroles du rouquin. Il l'aimait… Donc, ça voulait dire qu'il…en avait profité pour que… Il fut soudain coléreux et fixa froidement le Kazekage. Il n'admettrait jamais cette idée là. Il avait déjà trop lutté pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Il ne la céderait jamais à qui que ce soit.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Gaara?

Le rouquin soutenu le regard de Sasuke sans sourciller. Après tout, il s'en fichait. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Un peu gamin comme raisonnement, mais c'était vrai. C'était lui qui devait être en colère. Cet homme en face de lui avait passé la nuit avec sa fiancée à lui. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Elle lui appartenait et à personne d'autre que lui. C'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi mais c'était sa façon de pensée.

Il détourna ensuite son regard sur une Nadeshiko qui était restée en retrait, derrière l'Uchiwa qui le fixait froidement. Sa colère augmenta d'un cran. Non seulement elle ne rentrait pas de toute la nuit, mais en plus, elle s'accrochait à lui?

Gaara: Où étais-tu avec Nadeshiko?

Sa voix était sans appel. Ce n'était pas une simple question, c'était un ordre qu'il lui donnait. Elle devait lui dire sans rechigner. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Encore, si elle était rentrée à minuit, il aurait peut-être eu un autre comportement… Au moins, elle serait rentrée, même si l'heure était particulièrement avancée.

Il fut soudainement interrompu par Guihu qui s'était approchée de lui, en bas des escaliers. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire? Difficile à dire avec un visage aussi inexpressif. Impossible de lire sur son visage.

Guihu: J'avais déposé une chemise pour toi.

Il eut un soulagement en entendant cela. C'était juste parce qu'il n'était pas très habillé? Autrefois, ça ne la gênait pas vraiment qu'il prenne un bain tous les deux. Mais les temps ont changé, non? De plus, avec son éducation, elle avait du changer de minière de penser. Enfin, il devait s'excuser.

Gaara: Désolé, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Elle venait d'éviter un affrontement entre les deux hommes de sa vie. L'un était son fiancé, l'autre, son meilleur ami. C'était une superbe déviation qu'elle avait faite. Mais pourquoi Gaara était-il là? Bon sang! Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fiancée une seule nuit sans qu'un homme ne lui saute dessus? Déjà que lui, il avait du mal à… Sa dernière phrase lui fit un choc. Lui…saute dessus…? Mais alors…ils avaient…tous les deux…cette nuit… non, c'était impossible. Elle…elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle l'avait repoussé, lui, son fiancé, alors un autre homme… C'était impossible! Sa haine grandit.

Sasuke: Je répète, que fais tu chez moi? Gaara?

Gaara: J'ai passé la nuit ici. Ca te va comme réponse?

Il avait passé la nuit avec…Guihu? Sous son toit? Il avait bien entendu? Il…il venait de l'avouer. Ils…ils l'avaient… Il serra ses poings et trembla de rage. Comment avait-il osé…non, comment ont-ils osé? Il la croyait plus fidèle que ça. Juste parce qu'il… Lui…s'était une erreur mais elle…elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait… Elle n'était pas ivre… C'était elle la plus impardonnable. C'était eux qui était en faute, pas lui, ni Nadeshiko. Non, c'était eux, en face de lui. Comment a-t-elle pu… Alors que tout allait si bien hier encore…

Gaara: Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es tapé ma fiancée?

Sa voix était si effrayante, angoissante, inquiétante…terrorisante. L'ancien… L'ancien Gaara refaisait surface. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais connu ainsi. Elle l'avait seulement connu grâce aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui à cette époque. Elle avait peur… Elle avait peur de Gaara qui la terrifiait. Elle tremblait face à lui. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait.

Nadeshiko: Gaara…

Gaara: Silence! Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi!

Il était hors de lui. Il avait posé la question à Sasuke, pas à elle. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle était aussi fautive que lui, cet homme qui avait passé la nuit avec elle. S'ils ne voulaient pas parler, il allait les forcer à le dire. Il lança un regard à la jeune fille aux yeux verts à côtés de lui. Celle-ci comprit et retourna au centre du salon. Tout le monde la regardait.

Elle ignora les regards interrogateurs des deux ivrognes et prit une enveloppe, assez épaisse, sur la table basse. Même si son visage restait impassible, on sentait dans l'atmosphère que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être est-ce une rupture de fiançailles? Après tout, il avait osé dire qu'il sortait avec elle devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas vraiment enfreint les règles. Il n'imaginait pas que ça prendrait de telle proportion… Il voulait continuer…à vivre avec elle. Il voyait sa fiancée avancer vers eux. Il avait peur de cette vérité là. Il ne fallait pas. Il eut un soulagement quand il vit la chinoise aller vers Gaara, mais ce n'était pas pour autant rassurant. Quelque chose se tramait. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, il le sentait. Même si ses fiançailles restaient intactes, sa relation avec Guihu allait en pâtir, c'était sûr et certain.

Le rouquin prit la lettre que lui tendait sa meilleure amie, sans pour autant l'ouvrir, et regarda les deux personnes bien en face de lui avec son regard plus que meurtrier. Il faisait peur à voir. Après ce regard, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et ressortit quelque chose. Il prit ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe et lança le contenu à leurs pieds. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à des chiens. Il était peut-être Kazekage, mais il plus aujourd'hui, pas chez lui. Là, ils étaient tous égaux.

Gaara: Expliquez-moi ça.

Sasuke et Nadeshiko furent surprit par tant de violence et de froideur. Cette colère froide contenue à l'intérieur et qui n'attendait qu'à sortir…elle allait exploser. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Mais en y repensant…n'est-ce pas lui qui était en faute? C'était lui qui avait passé la nuit en ce lieu. Pour l'instant, mieux valait comprendre la raison de cette colère.

Ils se baissèrent et virent avec horreur les photos. Ils les ramassèrent en vitesse, les regardant à chaque fois, stupéfait. C'était eux. Ils comprenaient enfin toute cette colère. S'ils leurs avaient dit plus tôt, rien de tout cela de ce serait passé. Non, ils auraient discuté tranquillement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait… Mais là, ils étaient prit en flagrant délit avant l'explication qui avait trainé. Aucune explication n'était plus valable. Ils étaient impardonnables.

Ces photos ont été prises hier soir, lors de petite leur escapade nocturne, à la recherche d'un hôtel, dans le love hôtel. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Rien. Ils étaient prit aux pièges. Aucune excuse n'était acceptée, même pas l'alcool, qui était la vérité. Plus rien n'était de sens à présent. Tous les efforts fourni jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été détruit en une fraction de seconde.

Nadeshiko: Attend Gaara, je vais…

Gaara: Je ne veux rien entendre!

Elle était en larme. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi brusquement qu'aujourd'hui. Et tout ça à cause de Guihu. Elle lui avait volé son fiancé en jouant sur les sentiments du passé. Gaara était en colère, très en colère. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait… Il ne voulait absolument rien entendre. Aucune explication, justification, pour cette trahison.

Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire. Il n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup Nadeshiko, à cause de leur rivalité pour le cœur de la chinoise, mais il savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui en le voyant dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, chez lui, chez eux. Même si l'ex-orpheline avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette maison, c'était aussi la sienne. Elle ne l'avait pas consulté avant. Ils devaient vivre en harmonie…alors pourquoi? C'était le rouquin qui était en faute, pas eux. Même sa fiancée…était impardonnable…

Sasuke: T'es aussi en faute que nous je te le rappelle! C'est chez moi ici, pas chez toi! Je dirais même que c'est toi seul avec Xiao…Guihu qui êtes en faute!

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent du regard. Il y avait tant de haine à l'intérieur, prêt à exploser d'un moment à un autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise. Aucun ne voulait perdre la face, face à l'autre. Les larmes commençaient à inonder le visage de la rousse. Décidemment, elle passait son temps à pleurer depuis quelque temps. Son fiancé avait, avec sa meilleure amie…leur meilleure amie… C'était horrible, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais il était vrai que, hier soir…qu'elle avait été avec Sasuke dans un love hôtel, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Ils avaient pensé à un simple hôtel…

Soudain, Gaara se retourna vers Guihu, tournant ainsi le dos à sa propre fiancée. Il…il se tournait vers elle plutôt que vers elle? Celle qui était censé être la fille qu'il aimait? Alors…toutes ces belles paroles étaient en l'air? Pas une seule, même lors de leur première nuit, n'était sérieuse? Il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans son cœur? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était…

Gaara: Je t'emprunte les vêtements, je te les rendrais demain. Merci pour cette nuit en tout cas. C'était super.

Il abandonnait? Il avait détourné la tête car il ne pouvait faire face ou qu'il le trouvait ridicule? En plus de tout cela, il osait emprunter des vêtements? C'était les siens! C'est lui qu'il devait remercier! Et il a rajouté… «C'était super» ainsi que «Merci pour cette nuit»? Il se foutait de qui là? De lui! Il était vraiment…

Guihu: Très bien. Je te remercie aussi.

Tout son monde tombait en ruine. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se dégageait entre eux…une atmosphère que lui seul pouvait créer avec elle. Elle lui avait dit merci… Elle avait accepté de prêter des vêtements à lui, sans même le consulter. Elle…l'abandonnait?

Gaara: Cesse d'être aussi poli. Je préfère la sauvage.

Il eut droit à un silence comme réponse. La sauvage… Alors lui aussi la préférait comme autrefois? On avait voulu la changer à tout prix, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on voulait qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Décidemment, ils ne faisaient que changer d'avis à longueur de temps. Tout le monde ne nota aucun un changement de comportement ou quoi que ce soit après ces paroles. Comme quoi, on ne pouvait pas changer aussi facilement, même après une nuit d'intimité.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à attendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Cette scène dégoûta deux spectateurs. Gaara se détacha et se retourna, avec son regard meurtrier, vers sa propre fiancée. Il s'avança vers elle et il lui prit ensuite violemment le poignet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage. Il l'entraîna à sa suite jusque la sortie de la maison, sans se préoccuper de son avis, ni de ses pleurs. Il allait la ramener chez lui et elle allait l'entendre.

Une fois rentré chez «eux», Gaara lâcha violemment la main de sa fiancée après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée, faisant ainsi trembler toute la maison. Elle tomba sur le canapé qui, heureusement, amortie sa chute brutale. Alerté par le bruit de la salle de séjour, Kankuro et Temari sortirent de leurs chambres respectives alertés par les cries de la jeune fille. Ils étaient inquiets et prêt à se battre contre l'agresseur de leur amie.

Temari: Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Qui est mort?

Kankuro: Qui attaque?

Leurs regards tombèrent sur une Nadeshiko en larme allongée sur le canapé et un Gaara très en colère. Son aura avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme autrefois. Ils regardèrent stupéfaits la scène devant leurs yeux. Nadeshiko avait son poignet rouge et Gaara s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Celui-ci leva les yeux et leur lança un regard meurtrier. Ils tressaillirent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi… Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter une couche et en sortir indemne.

Temari: Hum… Je…j'ai un devoir à terminer pour lundi.

Kankuro: Euh… J'ai…je dois ranger ma chambre.

Leur résolution de sauver la jeune fille était partie en fumé. Un simple regard de leur frère les en avait dissuadé. Tous les deux regagnèrent leur chambre en soupirant silencieusement. Leurs inquiétudes grandirent au fond de leurs cœurs à eux. N'avaient-ils vraiment pas de cœur pour la laisser en proie du Kazekage? Surtout dans cet état? Mais qui pourrait, à part peut-être Naruto, raisonner le plus jeune des Sabaku?

Une fois partie, Gaara reporta de nouveau son regard sur Nadeshiko, sa «fiancée». Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait, la nuit dernière…avec Sasuke en plus. Il croyait qu'elle le détestait mais en fait elle… Il était si en colère. Il ne pouvait pas parler correctement. Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait à vie si jamais il se laissait aller, si jamais il levait la main sur elle. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Il devait retrouver son sang-froid. Une fois fait, il rouvrit ses yeux. Elle était toujours là avec les larmes aux yeux, et le poignet rougis, par sa faute. Il se détestait lui-même. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il se pencha vers elle, essuya les larmes qui avait déjà coulé sur ses joues et lui murmura à l'oreille. Même s'il se détestait en ce moment, il la détestait encore plus que lui même. Après tout, on dit que l'amour était proche de la haine, non? Alors le temps qu'il se calme, il retrouverait son amour pour elle. Il avait un grand besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il voulait trouver un moyen de la pardonner. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait l'écouter et lui obéir.

Gaara: Je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec lui, cet Uchiwa, c'est compris? Je ne te pardonnerais pas de sitôt pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Crois-moi.

Sa voie était glaciale et sans appel. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de contredire, à part se faire du mal inutilement… Il avait beau l'avoir murmuré, elle sentait bien que si elle lui désobéissait, elle le regretterait. Il faisait vraiment peur… Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de Sasuke et, par la même occasion, de Guihu. Elle repensa à sa meilleure amie… Elle le faisait souffrir. Elle souffrait aussi… Pourquoi leur bonheur s'était-il éteint d'un seul coup? Tout ça sans prévenir… Ce bonheur si parfait, si merveilleux, ce bonheur retrouvé, avait était déchiré par un manque de confiance, un amour caché et un changement total de personnalité. Ce qui avait été perdu ne pouvait plus être retrouvé… Elle était pitoyable sur ce canapé. Elle avait vraiment tout perdu…absolument tout.

Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Gaara ce matin. Elle repensa à la confiance qu'elle avait donnée à sa meilleure amie. Alors elle aussi avait…avec son fiancé… Elle l'avait sauvagement poignardée dans le dos. Elles se sont trahies, toutes les deux en même temps. Elle aurait pu rire si elle n'était pas dans cette situation là… Elle s'était disputée avec le roux et sa meilleure amie à cause d'une histoire de garçon, de tromperie, de manque de confiance. Mais c'était elle qui avait commencé, non? Alors peut-être qu'avec leur esprit de déduction si aiguisé, en voyant que Sasuke et elle ne revenaient pas, qu'ils avaient disparut en même temps, ils ont voulu se venger d'eux. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient l'esprit assez rancunier pour certain chose. Ils se ressemblaient… Elle allait se faire toute petite pendant un moment.

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté, la plus âgée des Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, était allongée sur son lit. Il y avait eu un tintement bizarre dans ses oreilles. Elle avait eu ensuite un léger mal de tête qui s'était aggravé. Elle s'est finalement allongée sur son lit pour se recroqueviller après. La douleur était atroce, presque, insupportable. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle résistait à pousser des gémissements, ses mains encadrant sa tête qui allait exploser.

Pendant ce temps, chez Sasuke et Guihu, ces deux là ne se parlèrent pas du tout et déjeunèrent tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, même si le froid entre eux était revenu. Et dire qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé une atmosphère chaude et accueillante. Soudain, l'Uchiwa ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Lui au moins, il n'était pas aussi violent que Gaara. Et ça, il le savait. Il avait déjà vu sa fiancée effrayer, il ne voulait plus revoir ce visage déformé par la peur. Il lui dirait donc, très clairement, sans la brusquer, ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Sasuke: Je ne veux plus que tu vois Gaara.

Guihu: Bien.

Elle était toujours aussi indifférente. Il avait, sans le faire exprès, passé la nuit avec Nadeshiko mais elle était toujours aussi indifférente. Pas même une nouvelle expression était née sur son beau visage. Non, elle était juste là, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour. En plus, elle et Gaara avait…alors que lui, il ne… Il se détestait pour ça. Il n'avait pas… Sa fiancée n'était…alors qu'il pensait… Plus il y repensait, plus il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'arrêter ce jour là, il aurait du insister. Mais…il ne pouvait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait fait pourtant. Elle lui avait fait mal en agissant ainsi, très mal. Son cœur saignait rien que d'y penser à ça.

Sasuke: Je ne plaisante pas, alors ne prend pas cet air léger.

Guihu: Dans ce cas, veuillez excuser mon comportement.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même si à l'extérieur, il ne semblait pas du tout atteint par ses mots, mais à l'intérieur, c'était autre chose. Elle…elle venait de…le vouvoyer? Ce…n'était pas possible! Elle…elle voulait vraiment mettre de la…distance entre eux? Il devait rêver! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Même pendant leur longue dispute, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vouvoyé. Dès leur première rencontre, le contact avait passé, et ils se sont tutoyés. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin? Elle lui en voulait vraiment mais lui aussi, il lui en voulait. Mais comment gérer tout ça? Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse y arriver. Leur relation était si fragile. Elle pouvait se briser en un rien de temps. Qu'y avait-il à faire? Il lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup, certes, mais il voulait aussi rétablir la situation entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs. Il fallait que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas. Une chose était sûre, c'était hors de question qu'il le fasse après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Guihu: Ne vous approchez pas non plus de Nadeshiko. Merci.

Elle baissa légèrement sa tête vers l'avant signe qu'elle s'inclinait, même si elle était assise, et elle sortit de table afin de la débarrasser. Il n'avait pas rêvé là… Elle venait…elle venait de lui donner un avertissement? Comme si elle disait que, s'il s'approchait de Nadeshiko, elle s'approcherait de Gaara à son tour? Chacun jouerait à ce petit jeu? Etait-ce un ultimatum de sa part? Bon sang! Cela ne devait pas tourner ainsi! Il voulait juste plus de temps afin de reconquérir son cœur. Le voilà prit au piège par son propre petit jeu. Elle était…douée… même très douée. Elle était exceptionnelle, un peu comme quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais elle l'était beaucoup plus. Etait-ce le résultat de ses études à domicile? A, comment appelaient-ils ça, par correspondance? Un doute subsista dans son esprit. Mais…c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire au moins? Il n'avait pas comprit de travers? Et…depuis quand était-elle devenu ainsi? Elle avait…beaucoup changé en une nuit. Etait-ce l'effet du Kazekage? Lui qui vivait avec qu'elle depuis tout ce temps, n'avait jamais réussit à lui faire changer d'expression, et encore moins d'altitude. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'une chose qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais se l'avouer. Il venait de perdre contre le rouquin sous tous les plans. Il était…vraiment minable.

Dans la soirée, quelque part ailleurs, dans un bureau plongé dans l'obscurité, les rideaux étaient tirés afin de ne laisser aucune lumière pénétrer dans la pièce autre que la petite lampe ainsi que quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Il y avait deux personnes, des hommes selon leur silhouette, qui prenaient tranquillement leur thé, d'un air assez serein. Il y avait aussi des photos qui étaient étalées sur la table. Ils avaient vraiment l'air assez ravi du résultat.

Homme 1: Eh ben, la situation commence à se dégrader.

Cet homme-là avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il regardait les photos avec régale. Il reprit sa tasse et en bu une gorgée. Il se mit à contempler une photo en particulière. Deux jeunes personnes étaient enlacées sur un toit. C'était sans doute celle qu'il préférait dans le tas.

Homme 2: C'est ce que tu cherchais depuis le début, non?

Cet homme là, par contre, avait l'air plus peureux que la première, moins sûr d'elle-même malgré sa stature. Même si c'était le résultat recherché, ne faisaient-ils pas, délibérément, du mal à ces pauvres enfants? Il commencerait presque à regretter d'avoir accepter un plan pareil. Ces enfants ne méritaient pas un tel drame.

Homme 1: C'est vrai. C'est assez amusant de les voir gesticuler dans tout les sens. Les manipuler ainsi est un véritable plaisir, même si je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile à mon goût.

Il adore imposer ses règles dans un jeu. Il devait mener. Il devait gagner son pari à tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Et puis, cela ne lui était pas interdit de prendre du plaisir en faisant en sorte de gagner. Il avait vraiment parié gros cette fois. Il ne pouvait que gagner la partie.

Homme 2: Toi alors. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront d'eux même.

Il l'espérait en tout cas. Son ami pouvait faire peur à voir quand il le voulait. Leur but n'était pas vraiment de les faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas? Lui même n'en était pas sûr. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'homme en face de lui se délectait de toute cette confusion entre ces jeunes enfants. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en s'alliant avec lui sur cette affaire là, sinon, il risquait de le payer très chère.

Un mois passa lentement, avec un froid glacial qui régnait entre les quatre personnes du fond de la classe, c'est-à-dire, Uchiwa Sasuke, Huang Guihu, Sabaku Gaara et Takagi Nadeshiko. S'étaient-ils disputés? Une rumeur courait comme quoi il y avait eu tromperie entre eux. Mais la nouvelle n'étant pas de source très sûre, cela ne valait pas la peine d'être propager plus que ça. Et puis, qui voulait s'attirer la colère d'un des «beaux gosses»? Personne. Il valait mieux être très discret dans cette histoire et ne pas s'en mêler.

Personne n'osait les approcher, pas même Naruto Uzumaki, qui pourtant, connaissait bien les garçons de son groupe. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'approcher. Cette tempête de neige s'était transformée en un vrai cataclysme. Il soupira bruyamment depuis sa place à l'autre bout de celle de l'Uchiwa. Il avait besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. Il avait un grand besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il avait vraiment besoin de raconter toutes les nouveautés entre lui et Sakura. Décidemment, il y avait plein de problème entre eux. Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qui se passait, peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider un peu Enfin, même s'il disait ça, il avait quand même ses propres problèmes… Alors pourquoi voulait-il arranger ceux des autres si lui-même il n'en était pas encore débarrasser? Il soupira une nouvelle fois et dévia son regard vers celle de sa chère Sakura, vert ses beaux yeux verts. Ces yeux verts si captivants… Ils étaient différents de ceux de Guihu, il le savait, il le sentait, il le voyait. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'il l'aimait, enfin, encore une fois. Il faisait juste son rôle d'ami et de confident auprès d'elle, puisque ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec elle. Cela lui suffisait largement. Il était si heureux comme ça, en sentant sa présence à ses côtés chaque jour. C'était comme un rêve pour lui. Il lui lança un magnifique sourire uniquement réservé pour elle, tellement il était heureux qu'elle le considère de nouveau comme un ami. Elle le lui rendit, encore une fois, avec l'un de ses regards effrayants. Il raidit tout de suite, par un nouveau record battu, en une seconde. Mieux valait se retourner vers le tableau, juste au cas où. Il avait déjà eu, il y a un mois, affaire à ce regard là. Pourquoi?

Les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Plus que quelques jours seulement avant les grands jours de repos qui étaient si bien mérité. L'automne arrivait. Il était déjà là. L'air frais automnal commençait à les envelopper tout doucement. Il les préparant ainsi à un prochain hiver. Mais pendant ces jours de vacances, il fallait aussi penser à s'amuser entre amis et camarades de classe, faire plein de sortie, rester en famille… Les élèves les attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Les vacances étaient particulièrement attendues par un jeune dormeur et fainéant de la classe de première 1. Il voulait passer son tout temps à dormir. Il voulait être loin de cette classe beaucoup trop sérieuse, travailleuse, bûcheuse, de ces furies qui étaient censé être ses camarades de classe, et d'école, de tous ces problèmes de couple à l'arrière de la classe et surtout, loin d'«elle». Galère… Elle le faisait souffrir de jour en jour, à chacune de leurs disputes, à chaque instant… Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, au plus vite. Il voulait rester au calme, dans son lit, sur un toit à regarder les nuages dans le ciel… Bref, se reposer de toutes ces tensions que créait le quotidien d'un simple adolescent de son âge, un petit étudiant plongé dans ses livres pour préparer ses examens. Mais plus que tout, il voulait rêver…rêver qu'il passait tout son temps avec elle, main dans la main, comme autrefois…

Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Une autre journée s'achevait à l'école. Un jour en moins à attendre avant les vacances. Il était allongé là, sur le toit du lycée, à regarder les nuages si libres, comme tous les jours depuis un mois entier, depuis la rentrée scolaire. Ce toit était si paisible après les cours. Il pouvait avoir la sensation d'être de retour au village. Il soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait être là, à ses côtés, comme avant. Avant… Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Si seulement il pouvait tourner la page et vivre dans le présent. C'était ce qu'ils répétaient à Sasuke, alors pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son amour pour elle était si grand, si fort qu'il le faisait souffrir. Si seulement il avait pu prévoir ce désastre. Si seulement elle n'avait pas tout oublié. Tout alors serait si simple.

Voix: Alors pleurnichard, encore entrain de dormir?

Cette voix…ce qu'il aimait cette voix, la voix de Temari. Elle était si douce et si pointue aussi. Quel doux contraste il avait là. Elle seule pouvait le faire. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, de peur qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois dans le néant de son cœur. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu dire ça. Pleurnichard…la nouvelle qu'il avait rencontrée ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Sa Temari avait une raison de l'appeler ainsi mais pas la nouvelle. C'est qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup la Temari qu'il aimait.

Shikamaru: Galère… Tu me manques Temari.

Voix: On se voit tous les jours pourtant.

Surpris, il se releva d'un coup en rouvrant ses yeux. Temari était là, assise à côtés de lui, entrain de rire de ses bêtises. Alors elle l'avait entendu parler? Et…la voix de tout à l'heure n'était pas un rêve? Il devait être seul sur ce toit, à cette heure ci. Comment se faisait-il que…

Shikamaru: Temari? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Le Nara n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot de plus que la furie blonde lui sauta au cou, les allongeant ainsi tous les deux, et lui colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, il resta de marbre, puis quand il se rendit compte de se qui se passait, il décida d'en profiter, même si c'était un rêve, et de répondre aux douces lèvres de sa belle. Après tout, ses rêves étaient de la retrouver, non? Alors rien qu'une dernière fois…

A court de souffle, ils interrompirent leur baiser si passionné et amoureux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux de peur de ne plus la voir en face de lui. Si c'était un rêve, il voulait qu'il continue à jamais, auprès de sa Temari. Que personne… Il voulait que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il voulait être seul avec elle, même si elle n'était pas réelle. Au moins, il ne souffrira pas trop s'il sait déjà que c'est un rêve… Mais en même temps, même en sachant tout ça, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien de penser à des choses aussi absurde…il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller afin de la garder…

Temari: Eh! Ouvre les yeux Shika!

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et se retourna vers la voix à côté de lui. Il la vit assise ses côtés. Elle était bien là, pour de vraie. Elle n'avait pas disparut. Elle était bien réelle. Mais…mais comment? Elle avait pourtant perdu la mémoire… Ou bien…elle avait retrouvé la mémoire? C'était la seule solution. Mais alors depuis quand? Et puis, le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé pleurnichard était bien une preuve qu'elle ait retrouvé ses souvenirs d'antan…non?

Shikamaru: Que…

Temari: J'ai…retrouvé la mémoire il y a un mois…lors de la dispute entre Nadeshiko et Gaara.

Il resta sans voix face à cette nouvelle. Elle…avait retrouvé la mémoire depuis un mois? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas… Un mois… Il avait donc souffert un mois pour rien? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas… Galère… Toutes ces… Il avait… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se pinça même la joue pour savoir si c'était bien réel. Il avait mal. Alors, elle avait vraiment… Il n'osait y croire… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour essayer… Et elle…

Elle voyait bien qu'il se triturait les méninges afin de réaliser que ce qui venait de se passer était vrai. Elle riait un peu ou plutôt se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il s'était pincé la joue. Il était vraiment mignon quand il s'y mettait. Comment avait-elle fait pour rester loin de lui un mois de plus? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle se sentit légèrement coupable. Après tout, peut-être que… Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Temari: Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Shika mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminé que, cette fois, c'était Shikamaru qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Après tout, elle pouvait tout lui expliquer plus tard, alors que maintenant, il la voulait auprès de lui. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, pour la toucher, l'embrasser… Il la voulait. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait tant attendu ce jour là… Il interrompit leur baiser, par manque d'air, et lui murmura quelque chose avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Shikamaru: Plus tard. J'ai envi de toi.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Réponse au com:**

**floflo:** Merci pour ton com, ça fait plaisir. Oui, mes chaps sont long. Je sais ce que l'ont ressent quand il n'y a que quelque ligne. Merci pour ton com encore une fois.

Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre mais bon…il est là. . Mais je pense que…vous allez me détester encore plus avec ce qui va se passer dans celui là… Oui…beaucoup…

Sinon…il y aura un peu d'italique mais très peu. Cette fois, c'est quand un personnage repense à ce que lui a dit un autre personnage.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 19**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, tous les deux. Tout allait bien. Depuis leur retrouvaille, assez passionnée, voir torride, sur le toit, du lycée évidement, tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur total. Enfin! C'était ça le plus important à leur yeux, se retrouver de nouveau comme hier dans leur souvenir. Toute une période fut «effacée» de leur mémoire pour ne garder que les moments heureux, quand il était encore ninja de Konoha, quand elle était encore ambassadrice de Suna, quand ils étaient ensemble dans les rues de ce village magnifique qu'était Konoha. Ils respiraient le bonheur que ne connaissaient plus les autres, leurs amis ninjas. Eux, ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer en toute liberté, recommencer une autre histoire, encore plus belle que la précédente… Ils allaient enfin tourner la page sur ce passé si sanglant qu'ils ont vécu. Il ne la quittait plus. Elle ne le lâchait plus. Ils étaient enfin comme avant. Ils étaient encore mieux qu'avant. Ils étaient de nouveau heureux, voir même plus heureux encore à présent. Ils souhaitaient ce même bonheur à tous leurs amis.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'était pas passé très inaperçu aux yeux des autres lycéens, bien que leur retrouvaille fut un grand mystère pour tous. La rumeur avait circulé à une vitesse encore jamais vu à ce jour. C'était hallucinant! La vitesse à laquelle elle c'était propagé dans cet établissement si calme habituellement. Elle avait fait tout le tour de cette école en moins d'une demi-journée, un nouveau record qui a battu le précédent à plate couture. Ils étaient si fatigués de devoir se cacher à longueur de journée afin d'éviter les mauvaises langues et les commérages. Cette rumeur les mettait vraiment dans l'embarras, surtout quand elle commençait à se déformer d'élèves à élèves. Chaque élève, qui en avait le courage, venait leur demander si le bruit qui courrait était fondé ou pas, s'il avait fait des bizarreries ensemble, et plein d'autre question de ce genre là. Est-ce que le couple allait pouvoir rester un peu tranquille tous les deux, un peu seul en tant qu'amoureux, au moins une journée, une petite heure, comme n'importe quel élève qui sort avec quelqu'un?

Ce n'était pas vraiment, quoi qu'un petit peu quand même, le fait que la nouvelle qu'ils sortent ensemble qui les avait le plus dérangée, mais plutôt le fait qu'on en parle ainsi à longueur de journée à travers les couloirs. C'était très lassant. C'était donc si surprenant que ça qu'ils sortent ensemble, ces deux là? Non, ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble. Ce qui était vraiment le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle bafouait LA règle des «beaux gosses». La règle, très importante, du groupe stipulait bien: Ne jamais ramener une fille ou une petite amie au sein du groupe si la relation n'était pas sérieuse et si ça ne durerait pas pendant plus de deux mois. Et qui pourrait prouver que cette relation était si sérieuse que ça? Prouvé ou pas n'était pas le problème. Ils pouvaient très bien être sérieux depuis le début de leur relation, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler. Non, c'était l'autre moitié de la règle qui les dérangeait. Tout le monde pouvait dire que la relation ne durait que depuis deux jours à peine, même pas une semaine. Moins d'une petite semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble! Il n'avait pas l'air de trouvé cela dérangeant, les autres membres non plus. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi cette blonde et pas un autre type de fille? Pourquoi avait-elle le droit, et pas elles, leurs fans? Ce n'était pas juste. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Ce n'était même pas proche d'un mois! C'était inadmissible pour les jeunes filles du lycée. Comment cette blonde avait-elle réussit à le séduire et pas elle?

Il était LE Shikamaru Nara, le seul et l'unique. Il était le plus grand dormeur chez les «beaux gosses», les BG pour les intimes, et par la même occasion le plus grand dormeur du lycée. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier ses autres défauts qui le rendaient si unique. Il était un grand fainéant, particulièrement macho et de surcroît, râleur qui utilise pratiquement à tout bout de champs ses «Galère!» pour exprimer sa pensée le plus simplement possible. Mais il avait aussi de bon côté malgré son caractère. Il était aussi le plus intelligent du lycée, car il était le premier partout, à tous ses examens, d'entré et trimestriels par exemple… Il était beau, musclé malgré les apparences… Bref, en un mot, il était merveilleux dans sa façon d'être tout simplement.

Elle, elle n'était que Temari no Sabaku, une fille quelconque qui avait juste une forte poitrine, même s'il était vrai que c'était la grande sœur du beau, du merveilleux, du magnifique Gaara no Sabaku, l'un des membres des BG. En plus de cela, elle était dans la même classe que son «petitami» malgré son âge assez avancé par rapport à lui. C'était honteux! Elle était en plus doublée d'une folle furie violente et forte au mauvais caractère. Elle passait son temps à se disputer à propos de rien avec lui. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville dans tous les domaines. Il la battait dans chaque discipline. Elle était aussi très autoritaire et pas extraordinairement belle, pas plus que la moyenne en tout cas. Beaucoup de filles pourraient rivaliser avec elle dans n'importe quel domaine, physique ou intellectuel. Qu'avait-elle donc de plus que les autres celle là? Rien. Absolument rien. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre? Pourquoi pas elles? Elle passait son temps à crier pour un rien, sa voix était désagréable, elle n'était même pas féminine…cette Temari! Bref, elle était une fille insupportable qui ne méritait pas d'être avec Shikamaru Nara.

Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun vu de l'extérieur, et pourtant, ils sortaient bels et bien ensemble. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils formaient un couple assez étrange. Ils étaient toujours opposés l'un à l'autre sur vraiment n'importe quoi. Ils continuaient à se disputer à longueur de journée, à se demander qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble tellement ils sont différents, et pourtant ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables, toujours main dans la main, même en se disputant pour des broutilles, des broutilles sans grande importance, parfois même ridicule, juste pour ne pas briser la routine. Ils étaient sans doute l'un des couples les plus étranges, avec ceux qui étaient au fond de la classe, avec de Sasuke Uchiwa et Huang Guihu, près de la fenêtre, et Gaara no Sabaku et Takagi Nadeshiko, plus près de la sortie. Décidemment, cette classe de deuxième année abritait vraiment des couples bizarres.

Plus que deux petits jours à attendre avant que les vacances n'arrivent enfin, plus que deux petits jours seulement. Ce n'était plus très long. Les cours ennuyeux et fastidieux torturaient les esprits des pauvres élèves. Bientôt, la liberté sera là. Il ne restait plus que deux petits jours à attendre. La seule chose positive à tirer de toute cette histoire de rumeur sur les couples aussi insolites les uns que les autres, c'était qu'on laissait enfin les quatre élèves du fond de la classe, ninja pour la majorité, tranquilles pour s'occuper du couple naissant. Bonheurs des uns mêlés aux malheurs des autres, voilà ce qui était dans la classe.

Pendant ce temps de bonheur entre le flemmard et la furie blonde, nos deux couples de fiancés n'avaient toujours pas arrangé leurs affaires de cœur, devenues bien trop compliqué à présent. Heureusement, les vacances approchaient mais la situation ne s'améliorait guère entre eux, malheureusement. Comment faire pour se sortir de cette position si délicate et impossible? Plus personne ne se parlait. Plus aucune amitié ni aucun sentiment ne passait entre eux quatre. Que faire alors? Chacun reprenait son quotidien, comme si de rien n'était, mais plus froidement qu'autrefois. Ils étaient, presque, hostiles enter eux. Leurs cœurs saignaient, ne pouvant se cicatriser tout de suite. Leurs cœurs pleuraient. Toute relation d'amour ou d'amitié était-elle terminée? Comme ça? A jamais? Pour toujours? Un amour aussi pur était-il déchiré sans espoir d'être recollé un jour? Une amitié aussi douce était-elle donc devenue si amer? Un espoir pouvait-il survivre? Ils n'y croyaient plus. Une amitié aussi belle était-elle donc ainsi gâchée? Tous ces efforts n'auront donc servi à rien? Des heures passées ensemble ne signifiaient-elles plus rien? Ils avaient passé leurs enfances ensemble. Ils se sont retrouvés après bien des années, mais leurs complexités étaient toujours là, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ça se passait ainsi? Tout ce temps aura-il donc été gaspillé? Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Leur relation ne pouvait pas être vaine depuis le début, pas après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier leur passé et leur présent. Mais l'avenir…que leur réservait-elle donc à présent? Pourquoi tout ce terminait ainsi? Ils ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation. Que pouvaient-ils faire après tout? Ils restaient tous là, à attendre que tout cela passe, lentement, que leurs sentiments reviennent petit à petit. Ils devaient reprendre confiance en eux mais ils ont tous abandonné avant même d'avoir essayé. Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal pour en arriver là? Leurs sentiments…n'étaient donc pas aussi forts qu'ils le pensaient? Ils étaient tous pitoyables, aussi bien les uns que les autres.

Le froid qui régnait entre Sasuke et Guihu, ainsi que chez Gaara et Nadeshiko n'était pas apaisé, loin de là. C'était un vrai cataclysme. Encore, le Kazekage et sa fiancée pouvaient s'éviter aussi bien au lycée que chez eux car ils y avaient deux personnes en plus, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le premier couple. L'Uchiwa et la chinoise habitaient ensemble. Ils étaient seuls, seuls dans cette maison, sans jamais avoir une personne qui pourrait venir les déranger pendant que ce silence pesant régnait entre eux. C'était beaucoup plus inconfortable pour eux de vivre seuls qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne se regardaient même plus en face. Ils ne s'échangeaient plus aucune parole, à part peut-être les usages à table. Ils étaient, aujourd'hui, particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, alors qu'un mois plus tôt, tout allait bien entre eux. L'amour les avait quittés du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Comment sont-ils arrivés à une telle relation? Leur amour était donc si faible que ça? Oui…sans doute…

Mais ce soir-là, la veille du dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, Sasuke craqua complètement. Plus rien n'allait à présent. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle était si…si étouffante, si suffocante et si accablante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait faire le premier pas. Il fallait absolument qu'ils en discutent tous les deux, ensembles. Ils faillaient qu'ils trouvent une solution à tout ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il devait au moins lui dire ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Il se devait d'être honnête envers elle. Cette situation était si stressante pour lui ainsi que pour elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe malade à cause de quelque chose comme le surmenage. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'écrouler une seconde fois. Il avait eu si peur, et encore aujourd'hui, de la perdre définitivement. Il était sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps. Il l'aimait mais…cette situation devait cesser immédiatement. Même si elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, il lui parlerait. Il lui ouvrirait son cœur une nouvelle fois et peut-être…qu'elle pardonnera à la personne qu'elle avait aimé. Il espérait que ses sentiments à son égard n'aient pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Il était devant la porte de la chambre de Guihu. Il fixait cette porte depuis un moment déjà. Il n'osait pas y entrer. Que lui dirait-il en entrant? Le laisserait-elle entrer dans sa chambre? Il respira un bon coup, rassemblant tout son courage, et entre sans même penser à frapper pour se signaler. Il avait eu si peur de se faire rejeter qu'il y entrait directement. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et il la vit entrain de pousser un peu sa couverture pour pouvoir pénétrer dans son lit. Elle avait une main sur la couverture, l'autre lui servait d'appuis. Sa vision ne s'arrêta pas là. Il baissa un peu son regard, et là, il la vit. Elle avait un genou posé sur la couette. Sa nuisette ne cachait presque rien mais la cachait quand même, ce qui la rendit immédiatement très désirable dans cette position là. En plus, il était en manque. Déjà qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, mais là… Comment avait-il fait pour vivre avec elle sans jamais lui sauter dessus? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi. De plus, elle portait encore une de ces nuisettes qui épousait parfaitement bien ses formes et qui la mettait en valeur. S'il ne se retenait pas, il…

Elle arrêta son geste et ne bougea plus pendant un moment, même dans sa position. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que près d'elle, il y avait un homme parfaitement bien constitué. Que devait-elle faire? Devait-elle l'ignorer ou bien devait-elle se retourner? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle doutait d'elle, doutait de lui. Et si jamais…il avait envi de lui parler un peu, de lui raconter de ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là pour arranger les choses entre eux? Le supporterait-elle? Est-ce qu'elle supporterait le fait qu'il ait passé une nuit avec une autre fille? Avec sa meilleure amie? Il fallait bien passer par là, non, s'il voulait arranger les choses? Elle pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit troublé pendant près d'une à deux minutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre d'absence…non…mais c'était si troublant… Finalement, elle se redressa, retirant partiellement la vision de rêve qu'avait le brun, et elle lui fit face. Il se réveilla à ce moment là. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'avança jusqu'à elle. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il était déjà si tard. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement et tendrement la joue, comme avant… Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, même si elle n'aimait pas cela. Avec lui, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il l'empêchait tout à coup de regarder ailleurs en augmentant un peu la pression de ses doigts. Elle avait un peu mal mais elle avait connu pire… Il lui parla d'une voix douce et douloureuse à la fois.

Sasuke: Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as choisi, alors que je suis là pour toi? Pourquoi avoir donné ma place qui est dans ton cœur à lui alors que je suis toujours avec toi? Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi? Répond-moi… Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Il doit bien s'amuser de cette situation, hein? Mais pas moi. Je t'aime tellement tu sais.

Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Ca s'entendait dans sa voix. Ca se sentait dans ses gestes. Il souffrait tant, mais pourquoi? _Pourquoi lui et pas moi? _Qui était donc ce «lui» dont il parlait à l'instant? Il souffrait donc tant que ça pour un inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas? Pourquoi se torturait-il tant l'esprit? Pourquoi aurait-elle choisit quelqu'un d'autre que lui? Son cœur lui appartenait, que ce soit ce qu'elle pense ou bien sa famille, elle lui appartenait déjà. Alors pourquoi? Qui avait-elle choisi d'autre pour la place qui lui été réservé dans son cœur? Pourquoi tant de doute planait sur elle? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Non…ce n'était pas cela… Elle ne pouvait absolument plus le comprendre depuis un mois. Tout le monde autour d'elle agissait si bizarrement. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Ils lui disaient tant de chose… Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se savait plus comment ce comporter. Pourtant, c'était simple, non? Elle devait se comporter comme d'habitude, comme tout ce que son éducation lui avait appris depuis qu'elle était toute petite, comme ce qu'on lui avait inculqué à son arrivé dans le domaine, son adoption…alors pourquoi? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de ces règles? Pourquoiest-ce qu'à cause de cet homme en face d'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas? Ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout. _Il doit bien s'amuser de cette situation, hein?_ Qui est celui qui s'amusait? Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. _Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi?_ Elle était cruelle? Non, c'était lui le plus cruelle des deux, pas elle. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi après ce qu'il avait fait?

Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il voulait lui parler de la soirée, alors pourquoi lui disait-il ces choses là? L'avait-elle troublé à ce point? Il devait juste lui dire la vérité…mais il disait la vérité! Il était si mal. Il avait si mal. Quand il repensait à ça il…il voulait crier, évacuer toute cette colère, cette tristesse accumulé en lui. Il voulait l'aimer librement. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Si seulement elle n'avait pas… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Gaara allait passer la nuit chez lui? Il serait alors revenu tout de suite à la maison, malgré son ivresse, et il aurait… Non…on ne pouvait pas changer avec des «si seulement». Non, il devait aller de l'avant. Il devait lui parler…même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait au départ, il lui dirait la vérité. Il lui dirait ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Il supportait assez mal cette situation. Il voulait qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement. Il souffrait tant. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi, alors que tout allait bien, pourquoi l'avait-elle trahi? Il lui avait attrapé le bras et le serrait de plus en plus fort. Il n'était plus lui même. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il lui faisait mal ainsi.

Sasuke: Pourquoi lui? Alors que je t'aime tant. Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir aussi facilement? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ne m'adresses-tu donc plus un de ces regards dont tu avais le secret malgré tes yeux si vides et froids? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus cette chaleur qui se dégage de toi lorsque tu cuisines pour moi? Pourquoi as-tu changé, Xiaohu? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi répétait-il toujours la même question? Elle n'était pas sourde. Elle entendait très bien et comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il l'aimait? Il l'aimait vraiment? C'était ce qu'il avait dit? Deux fois de plus qu'il le disait «Je t'aime». Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ces mots déjà? Ces mots qui lui faisaient tant de bien autrefois mais qui lui faisaient tellement de mal maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus le croire. Elle n'y croyait plus. Si elle ne lui parlait plus, ce n'était pas qu'elle s'y obligeait pour lui faire du mal, mais parce qu'il y avait une telle atmosphère qu'aucun mot ne pouvait le briser. C'était si pesant qu'elle n'osait le briser. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Plus il essayait de croiser son regard, plus elle se sentait mal en sa présence. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui. Pourtant, elle devait être une parfaite épouse. Elle le devait pourtant, si elle ne voulait pas désobéir aux règles qui étaient imposées par sa belle-mère. _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus cette chaleur qui se dégage de toi lorsque tu cuisines pour moi?_ Quelle sorte de chaleur parlait-il? Elle refaisait les mêmes gestes, chaque jour, avec la même attention. Etait donc si différent que cela? Avait-elle donc tant changé? Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait changé mais lui. C'était lui qui avait changé. Il mentait… Il lui mentait depuis le début. Elle le savait maintenant. Il lui mentait. Il voulait faire porter la faute sur elle, alors que c'était lui qui avait changé. Aucune de ses paroles n'ont été sincère depuis leur rencontre. Tout était faux, alors qu'elle… Il en avait bien profité d'elle jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'y croyait plus. Et pourtant…elle y avait cru…à ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait voulu y croire, jusqu'au bout, mais finalement, c'était impossible. Le mensonge était bien différent de la vérité…

Elle prit doucement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Une lueur apparut dans son regard. Il croyait sans doute au tout nouvel espoir qui naissait en lui. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne enfin. Oui, si elle lui pardonnait, il lui pardonnait aussi pour cette nuit là. Un petit sourire commença à naitre sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son erreur, une énorme erreur de sa part. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun espoir? Elle était entrain de retirer sa main qui était sur sa joue et qui soutenait son menton. Elle retira aussi celle qui était sur son bras. Une fois les mains de Sasuke retirées, elle baissa légèrement la tête afin de ne plus affronter son regard. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire de toute façon. Tout était terminé maintenant. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle avait voulu y croire. Même si ses sentiments étaient resté les même, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. C'était de sa faute et pas de la sienne si la situation était devenue ainsi.

Guihu: C'est faux. Je n'ai pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Tu mens.

Elle venait de lui dire…que c'était faux? Il avait bien entendu? _Je n'ai pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre._ Elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle n'avait choisit personne d'autre que lui? _Tu mens._ Il mentait? Comment osait-elle dire ça? Comment ne pas se sentir trahi après ça? Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi trahi de toute sa vie. Elle était tout pour lui, sa vie, et il mentait? Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête, et elle lui disait que c'était faux? Il serra ses poings. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec cet homme, le Kazekage, était faux lui aussi? Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu de ses yeux. Il était redescendu de l'étage, là où étaient les chambres, torse nu, une serviette autour du cou et avec ses vêtements. Il mentait quand il disait qu'il l'aimait? Elle était si cruelle avec lui. Pourquoi était-elle devenue ainsi? Il avait tant espéré. Elle avait parlé. Il avait attendu ce moment un certain déjà. Elle avait fait des phrases. Depuis cette dernière soirée, il y a déjà quelque mois, il les avait attendues. Ces phrases réunis pour la première fois…ces phrases qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps… il y avait pensé… Elles seraient si douces, si tendres…mais la réalité était tout autre. En fait, elles n'étaient là que pour le faire souffrir plutôt que de lui dire des douceurs, comme il n'y attendait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle le torturait de toutes les façons possibles… Il supporterait ça encore longtemps? Non. Il était humain. Il était un homme. Il avait des émotions comme tout le monde. Mais elle…elle ne faisait que le détruire à petit feu, et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours. Il n'avait jamais était aussi sincère avec quelqu'un, et elle… Il soupira ultérieurement. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre… Après tout, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait…ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle? Lui…lui, il le savait parfaitement bien puisque c'était lui qui le ressentait. C'était unique. Il n'y avait pas deux sentiments pareils. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui, et personne d'autre qu'elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur. Elle était unique. Ses sentiments qui lui avaient permis d'avancer, ses sentiments qui étaient là dans son cœur pour le réconforter…lui faisaient si mal. Cette sensation était si horrible. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, plus que quiconque, il le savait parfaitement bien. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Alors pourquoi? Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ces mots aussi cruels si froidement, si indifféremment… Elle n'en avait pas le droit…

Enervé par ses paroles si horrible, si mensongère, il la poussa et la plaqua violemment sur le lit, bloquant par la même occasion tous ses mouvements. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute le regretter plus tard, mais il ne pensait plus. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à elle, qu'à ses sentiments pour elle, qu'à reprendre ce que Gaara avait osé lui volé un soir. Il lui cria dessus. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle risquait d'avoir peur, peur de lui à nouveau.

Sasuke: Comment ça «faux»? J'ai menti? As-tu la preuve de ce que tu avances?Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais combien je t'aime, Guihu? Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert par ta faute quand j'ai su que tu avais passé une nuit entière, toute seule en compagnie de Gaara? Sais-tu combien je souffre quand tu es aussi distante avec moi? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les efforts que je fais rien que pour toi? Rien que pour voir un petit sourire inexistant sur ton visage si indifférent? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est faux car mes sentiments pour toi sont plus que réelle! Tu n'as pas le droit!

Il avait crié de plus en plus fort. Il avait augmenté sa force contre elle à chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait déversé sa colère contre elle. Il en avait marre. Il en avait marre d'attendre pour rien. Il en avait marre de tout ce qui lui arriver en ce moment, depuis un mois. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à le comprendre, alors que lui, il faisait un effort pour la comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était elle…elle qui mentait depuis le début. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien le faire. Même s'il cherchait à la comprendre, il n'avait jamais réussit à lire sur son visage. Non…jamais. Il…il ne faisait qu'interpréter, à sa façon, ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour lui. La première fois qu'ils se sont déclarés, elle lui avait dit:«Je crois». Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, qu'une simple hypothèse de sa part… Elle n'était même pas sûre de ses propres sentiments pour lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais redit qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais confirmé non plus. Il était misérable. Il y avait cru pendant si longtemps pourtant. Il faisait fausse route depuis le début.

Après sa petite tirade de colère, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il était si impatient. Il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il la sentit se débattre sous lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il la voulait, maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus. Il avait attendu pendant si longtemps, alors il allait… Cela allait le libéré de tout ça. Il allait la faire sienne, enfin. Le grand jour était arrivé. Il avait résisté pendant si longtemps à cet instant…tout ça pour elle pendant si longtemps… Mais le méritait-elle? Et elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui pendant tout ce temps? A part lui torturer l'esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ses manières si innocentes et inconscientes ainsi que provocatrices qui la rendait si désireuse? Elle saura ainsi à la fin, qu'avant d'être son fiancé, il était avant tout un homme. Un homme avec des désirs et des envies, des sentiments comme n'importe quel homme sur cette Terre. Cet homme en face d'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait bien le droit d'être égoïste un jour, non? Juste cette fois là…une fois…

Elle continuait à se débattre. Elle y mettait toute ses forces. Rien à faire. Il était trop fort. Elle essaya de mettre plus de forte à un point précis pour pouvoir se dégager de sa poigne de fer, mais rien. C'était si difficile de se dégager de lui. Il était si fort. Elle ne voulait pas…elle ne voulait pas être avec ce Sasuke là. Elle voulait l'ancien Sasuke. Celui qui était si gentil avec elle, celui qui savait la rendre si…heureuse, celui qui avait su capturé son cœur dès le premier soir, dès la première rencontre. Elle ne voulait pas de ce Sasuke si brusque et si violent. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que celui là et celui qu'elle avait connu était la même personne. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas celui là qu'elle aimait. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit, elle pensait qu'il l'avait compris. Elle voulait retrouver l'ancien Sasuke. Mais il avait tout gâché entre eux…ce soir là, avec Nadeshiko. Le gentil fiancé l'avait trompé. C'était celui là qui lui avait fait du mal. Après, il est devenu ainsi. Il avait tout gâché de leur…de leur bonheur? Sans doute… Elle avait apprit à apprécier chaque jour. Il lui avait apprit à goûter à la vie. Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché pour ensuite devenir ainsi? Elle ne le comprenait plus…

Elle dépassait peut-être ses maîtres en technique, mais elle ne pouvait faire face à un homme au niveau de la force. Le brun était si fort. Il était bien un ex-ninja. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il reprenait toujours ses lèvres, sa nuque, son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il la contrôlait parfaitement. Elle ne voulait pas. Tous ses entraînements ne servaient à rien. Elle ne possédait pas la force nécessaire pour le battre. Il lui faisait si peur, tout comme ce soir-là. Ce soir où elle avait vu ces yeux rouges… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait toujours eu peur de lui quand il était dans un état second. Elle avait peur de ce Sasuke là.

Il avait bloqué les mains de sa fiancée avec une seule main. L'autre se vagabondait sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il lui caressait maintenant la cuisse. Il la sentit frémir sous lui. Elle se débattait toujours. Mais il s'en fichait aujourd'hui. Il y avait des mois qu'il attendait ça. Son envi avait grand depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans la rue, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconcilier. Ca faisait des mois qu'il s'abstenait devant elle, pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas attendu, elle. Elle l'avait de suite fait avec lui. Il la voulait ce soir. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. C'était ce soir qu'il… Il quitta les lèvres de sa douce et se dirigea plus bas, vers la poitrine. Il remonta sa main, qui était sur la cuisse, pour faire descendre la première bretelle.

Guihu: Non… Arrête… S'il te plaît… Sasuke…

Sa voix était étrange et étouffé. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, même ce jour-là, sur ce balcon. Cette fois là, il lui avait fait peur… C'était son jour le plus triste et le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. _S'il te plaît…_ Elle a dit que… Elle ne l'avait plus vouvoyé, mais tutoyé cette fois. Il se décida à relever la tête, même s'il avait des craintes, et souleva par la même occasion un peu son corps. Il diminua par la même occasion la pression, et là, il la vit en larme, avec son regard effrayé. Cela lui fit un choc. Il se releva un peu plus. Il la revoyait en larme, encore une fois. Une autre image semblable lui revint à l'esprit. Encore… Il l'avait…encore fait pleurer…comme sur ce balcon, comme ce jour là après avoir dit qu'ils se quittaient. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier quelque chose de si important? Quel imbécile! Il ne faisait qu'enchaîner les bêtises avec elle. Il…il se l'était pourtant promis de…et lui, il… Décidemment il n'en ratait pas une. Il ne méritait pas d'être avec elle. C'était lui qui ne la méritait pas, pas elle.

Il reprit soudainement ses esprits, totalement réveillé, et il se retira de suite de sur elle. Devant son geste si brusque, il atterrit par terre, sur son derrière, et il recula jusqu'au mur à côté de la porte de la chambre. Comment avait-il osé? Il se prit ensuite la tête entre ses mains, choqué par lui-même, par un acte aussi abject venant de sa part, de son propre chef. Il avait, par son propre geste, montré son désir si longtemps enfouie. Comment avait-il pu…à elle… Même s'il était en colère contre elle…ce n'était pas une raison valable pour…

Sasuke: Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…te faire peur… Encore…désolé…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse qui ne venait pas, et il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une. Il s'enfuit jusque dans sa chambre. Qu'avait-il osé lui faire? Il était impardonnable. C'était bien pire que sa soirée avec Nadeshiko. Maintenant, c'était sûr et certain, elle allait le détester définitivement. Il était vraiment nul sur ce coup-là. De toute façon, il l'avait toujours été avec elle, toujours. Pas une fois, il n'avait fait quelque chose pour elle. Il avait toujours profité de la situation… Il avait toujours perdu ses moyens auprès d'elle, même devant ce sourire inexistant, cette chaleur peut-être imaginaire. Il avait toujours était si faible quand il s'agissait d'elle, si faible. Elle pouvait décider du blanc et du noir pour lui. Elle était, et l'est encore, tout pour lui. Il n'y pouvait rien…mais là…il… Maintenant, elle ne voudra plus jamais se réconcilier avec lui. Tout espoir était perdu. Il avait tout gâché…

Pendant ce temps, Guihu n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était toujours entrain de pleurer, en continuant de murmurer la même phrase: «Arrête…arrête s'il te plaît…Sasuke». Elle n'avait pas encore comprit que tout était finit. Il était enfin parti. Il s'en voulait. Il s'était fait peur à lui-même. Il était parti. Tout était fini. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les pieds au pied du lit, la nuisette qui ne couvrait plus que jusqu'au bas de la poitrine. Elle ne montrait plus que son ventre et sa petite culotte. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Elle continuait de couler indéfiniment. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier ni gémir. Elle ne devait pas. Il était son fiancé, alors elle n'avait pas le droit…

Après plus d'une demi-heure à pleurer silencieusement, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, sans bouger, elle se calma enfin, toute seule sans aucune aide, même s'il y avait toujours des hoquets par-ci, par-là. Elle reprit lentement une respiration normale. Elle se redressa tout doucement, bougeant petit à petit tous ses membres endoloris, meurtris et le cœur blessé, tout en étant sur le qui-vive. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle remit sa nuisette en place d'un geste lent, et elle regarda ses poignets ainsi que son bras rougis par la force de poigne du jeune homme. Elle les fixa très longuement avant de se lever. Dès qu'elle balança son poids sur un pied posait à terre, elle s'écroula. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. La peur était encore présente. Elle réessaya pourtant encore une fois. Elle devait réussir à se lever à tout prix. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Elle y arriva enfin à la troisième tentative. Ses chutes étaient si bruyantes et inquiétante pour celui qui était dans la chambre à côté.

Sasuke, qui était dans la chambre à côté, entendait ces chutes répétées. Malgré son envi d'aller la voir, il ne pouvait y aller. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'était accroupi dans un coin de sa chambre, les jambes repliées contre lui et les bras qui les entouraient. Il devait méditer sur son acte si obscène. Il devait réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour là. Il le fallait… Il devait refaire le point sur tout cela… Sinon, il la perdrait définitivement, et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait trouver la faille, l'erreur dans leur bonheur qui était si parfait. Un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant précis, Gaara no Sabaku. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas?

Une fois debout, Guihu se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'appuyant sur le mur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle y avait recours pour s'aider à marcher. Habituellement, elle ne comptait que sur sa propre force physique pour se relever, et donc pour marcher, mais pas cette fois. Elle arriva dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le miroir. La vision qu'elle avait à cet instant dans le miroir la choqua plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux était rougit. Elle s'approcha de plus près et se colla même dessus. Ses yeux exprimaient encore une telle peur et une telle tristesse. Il y avait encore quelque chose de nouveau. Un tout nouveau sentiment. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait que du vide, du néant dans son regard. Mais cette fois, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose après une crise. Elle venait de se souvenir, à cause de Sasuke, de toutes ses crises passées. D'habitude, il fallait qu'on la lui raconte pour elle le sache, mais pas cette fois. Elle avait tant changé grâce à lui? Ou alors, c'était à cause de lui? Il y avait tant de chose à voir dans ses yeux…surtout cette émotion là. Elle pouvait le voir parfaitement bien. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le miroir, à l'emplacement même de ses yeux. Elle avait été très déçue par l'altitude de son fiancé. Mais il y avait tant de vie dans ses yeux que ça lui faisait peur…

Soudain, le téléphone retentit à l'étage inférieur. Elle détourna son regard du miroir vers la porte et attendit un peu. Il n'y avait que le bruit du téléphone qui résonnait dans la maison. Sasuke ne semblait pas décider à aller décrocher. Elle allait devoir y aller elle-même. Y arriverait-elle avant que l'interlocuteur ne raccroche? Elle quitta la salle de bain, tout en s'appuyant sur le mur, avec toujours avec un peu de prudence dans ses gestes, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience de ça et elle prit le téléphone. Il sonnait toujours malgré le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour descendre. Ca devait vraiment être important

Guihu: Résidence…

Voix: Xiaohu, bonsoir. Ca tombe bien, je voulais te parler justement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tu as l'air assez fatigué.

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Elle était faussement enjouée. Il lui cachait quelque chose de grave, c'était sûr, mais quoi? Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son neveu? C'était peut-être pour cela… Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué, mais elle, c'était pour une autre raison. Elle était faible et vulnérable en ce moment, mais lui? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Ou bien était-ce sa belle-sœur, Shefa, qui avait un quelconque problème? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était assez étrange pour elle de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Normalement c'était le contraire. C'était toujours elle qui inquiétait les autres. C'était une première pour elle. Elle essaya de parler le plus naturellement possible, mais sa voix, un peu rauque, laissa passer sa petite forme.

Guihu: Grand frère…

Pendant ce temps, l'Uchiwa était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, à ressasser sa saute d'humeur si honteuse pour lui. Il repensa à ce jour où elle l'avait vu frapper les filles dans le parc. Il ressentait la même chose, mais en bien pire. Il avait osé la toucher… Il l'avait encore touché, mais en plus violemment cette fois. Il était indigne d'elle. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais en même temps, elle aussi…elle…ce soir-là. Il n'était pas le seul à être blâmé dans cette histoire, elle, aussi, était fautive. Tout était terminé entre eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur d'espoir. Il était si désespéré. Il emmêla ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire ultérieurement de sa faiblesse, de sa tristesse. Combien de fois déjà avait-il dit cette même phrase aujourd'hui? Ils ne pouvaient plus se sortir de cette situation si catastrophique. Il avait aggravé leur cas. Il fallait qu'ils prennent de la distance, qu'ils éclaircissent cette affaire là. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. C'était impossible à supporter pour eux. Malheureusement…les vacances arrivaient le lendemain après les cours. Comment fairepour l'éviter, elle? Il habitait ensemble. Si seulement ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Que devait-il faire? Et s'il rentrait chez lui, dans cet appartement qu'il partageait avant avec Itachi? Peut-être accepterait-il de l'héberger le temps des vacances? C'était peut-être la meilleure solution à son problème…à moins qu'il ne fasse que des sorties. Ses amis voudront peut-être l'aider. Mais ils étaient sans doute occupés par autre chose. Surtout que maintenant Shikamaru avait retrouvé Temari et Naruto, lui, devait aller travailler avec Sakura pour gagner sa vie. Que faire?

Dans le salon, la conversation téléphonique prenait rapidement fin. C'était quand même un peu rapide pour des frères et sœurs de se parler et de se voir aussi peu souvent. D'habitude, ils prenaient des heures pour raconter n'importe quoi. Ils auraient dû parler pendant des heures durant. Mais après tout, avec le caractère de Guihu, ça allait bien être difficile de remplir quelques minutes. Enfin si c'était des frères et sœurs normaux bavards qui s'adoraient, ça aurait pu se faire. Mais elle l'avait juste écouté parler et montrait parfois sa présence avec des réponses brèves.

Guihu: Je comprends…grand frère.

Zenlong: Excuse-moi de te l'avoir demandé aussi brusquement. Mais c'était assez urgent.

Guihu: Ce n'est rien.

Zenlong: Bien, passe une bonne nuit. Repose-toi bien. Tu as l'air fatigué. J'espère que ce n'est que passager.

Guihu: Merci. Toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha le combiné et resta debout sans bouger devant ce petit meuble. Elle assimilait les données que lui avait son frère. La solution était là. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'éloigner de son fiancé pendant un temps. Le regretterait-elle plus tard? Pas vraiment… Cela ne pouvait leur faire que du bien. Ils avaient absolument besoin de cette solution là. C'était la meilleure solution pour leur problème actuel, même si le mieux aurait été de le régler ça eux-mêmes, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient incapables d'y remédier eux-mêmes. C'était ainsi. Elle se retourna et elle remonta les escaliers pour aller se reposer un peu. Il était déjà très tard à présent. Demain serait son dernier jour de cours.

Pendant ce moment, à Hong-Kong, dans le domaine Li, un jeune homme aux regards tristes raccrochait le combiné en soupirant. Il était sûr que sa sœur avait sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. De plus, sa voix était bizarrement rauque. Lui cachait-elle quelque chose, elle aussi? C'était plus que probable. Elle lui avait toujours tout caché, absolument tout. Il fut rapidement rejoint par sa femme qui avait un enfant dans les bras. Il leur sourit tristement et s'assit sur le canapé. C'était la petit famille que c'était construit Huang Zenlong, le grand frère de Guihu. Sa femme lui parla doucement, un peu de réconfort dans sa voix.

Shefa: Alors?

Zenlong: Je n'aime vraiment pas ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter…

Shefa: Tu as fais ce qui te semblais être le plus juste. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Zenlong: Oui, je sais, mais…je commence déjà à regretter cette alliance… J'ai…j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que les détruire, les séparer… Je ne mérite pas d'être son grand frère. Je suis horrible. J'ai encore cette impression d'égoïsme.

Shefa: Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra si tu le lui expliquais sa façon de penser.

Zenlong: Je l'espère… Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ainsi…comme avant.

Shefa: Je sais.

Zenlong sourit tendrement à sa chère femme et il lui prit doucement la main dans la sienne. Elle était toujours là pour lui, quelque soit la situation dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle lui rendit un sourire et lui passa son fils qui c'était endormi. Ils étaient une famille.

Zenlong: Merci d'être à mes côtés, chérie. [1

Shefa: Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes une vraie famille maintenant. Tu peux compter sur notre soutient.

Zenlong: C'est vrai. Merci à tous les deux.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras, sans pour autant écraser leur fils, et il l'embrassa de tout son amour pour elle. Elle était là quand il en avait le plus besoin. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait laisser sa petite, il pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa famille, sa famille si durement construite.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Je préviensles lecteurs! S'il n'y a pas plus de com! Je casse tout et je ne fais pas de happy end! Je vais tellement bien casser qu'on ne pourra plus rien réparer! Je suis de caractère sadique en ce moment… D'après l'une d'entre vous qui n'apprécie pas mes méthodes…

Petit vocabulaire:

[1 Alors, en chinois les hommes disent: «_laobo_» (Je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe), qui se traduit littéralement par «femme» et pour les femmes, elles disent «_laocong_», «mari». Mais je pense que chez les français, ça serait comme, ma chérie ou mon chéri. Enfin, c'était juste pour une petite info dessus Ce qui n'a rien avoir mais bon…je continue!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse un peu, «_xiao laobo_», signifie littéralement, petite femme (Dans le sens d'épouse, hein ), qui veut dire maîtresse, donc, que l'homme a une maîtresse (Et pas l'inverse).

Toutes les personnes qui sont au courant d'une affaire de tromperie offrent un chapeau vert à un homme. Ca veut dire que la femme est entrain de tromper son homme (Mari, petit ami…). Donc, n'offrez **jamais**, mais au grand, **jamais** un chapeau vert à un **homme** qui est **chinois** (Ca ne concerne pas les hommes qui trompent leur femme malheureusement) vous êtes prévenus. Pourquoi? Car il y aura beaucoup de sous-entendu dans ce geste si innocent pour vous , même si vous ne le faite pas exprès. Donc, l'expression littéral c'est: Tu portes un chapeau vert, ou, tu vas porter le chapeau vert . Imaginez que c'est la belle-mère qui n'aime pas sa belle-fille. XD

Pour ce qui concerne la situation inverse, donc l'homme qui trompe la femme, il me semble que cela avait un rapport avec du lait (Donc, à la poitrine XD), mais je ne m'en souviens plus trop… Voilà!


	20. Chapter 20

**Réponse au com:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Tu as tout lu? Eh ben... 7 parges words chcqun, sauf le chap 12 qui est exceptionnellement long. Merci de tes compliments. Non, je n'abandonnes pas, ne t'en fais pas. Un happy end? C'est prévu, normalement. La suite? La voilà! Aucun défaut? Merci!

J'en mets beaucoup des italiques dans mes chapitres en ce moment… Bref! Les italiques cette fois serait pour un petit coup de téléphone et une petite pensée.

Ah ! Et il y a une scène qui apparait enfin. C'est celle de mon dessin, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu ou pas… Enfin! Voilà: www. fanfic-fr. net/ modules.php?namecoppermine&filedisplayimage&album708&cat0&pos2 pensez à retirer les espaces, hein?

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 20**

La voilà enfin arrivée «chez elle». Dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour fuir ce lieu, cette prison, la voilà revenue là où tout avait commencé. Elle y avait tant de souvenir de son éducation et si peu de sa vie. La voiture s'arrêta et elle sortie pour pénétrer à l'intérieure de la demeure en face. Cet endroit qu'elle avait tant voulu fuir par le passé…la voilà qui revenait de son plein gré, dans ce domaine qui l'avait enfermé pendant si longtemps. Elle pouvait le sentir, grâce à Sasuke qui a été à ses côtés. Elle souffrait rien que d'y penser. Elle souffrait à cause de lui, mais elle avait appris tant de chose grâce à lui. Comment départager ces sentiments qui la tiraillent? Elle fit quelque pas vers sa demeure, suivit du chauffeur qui descendait ses affaires hors du véhicule.

Devant cette grande porte d'entrée, cette porte principale qu'elle avait eu si peur de traverser autrefois, se trouvait une personne, un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis déjà bien longtemps. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. A quand remontait leur dernière rencontre? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait beaucoup changé. Il y avait quelque chose qui paraissait plus mature en lui comparé à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ca remontait à 2 ou 3 ans de cela. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin dans sa tête, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus âge qu'elle. Il avait bien changé. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'inclina en guise de salutation. Il devait être un invité de sa belle-mère, alors elle devait être aimable devant lui. Elle se redressa et le jeune homme lui prit sa main et la baisa. Il avait un petit air européen mélangé avec son apparence asiatique, un peu comme son cousin. Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs ainsi que des yeux avec un peu de malice dans cette couleur bleu. Il était aussi pâle que son cousin.

Jeune homme: Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, mademoiselle Guihu. Ravi de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Guihu: Merci. Ravie de vous revoir aussi, monsieur Kazuma.

Il lui sourit tendrement. C'était le même qu'autrefois. Ce même sourire qu'il lui lançait à tout bout de champs. Même après toutes ces années, elle était toujours égale à elle-même. Elle était toujours aussi froide et indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, il avait sa chance à présent. Il continua de sourire et il lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle y était obligée. La politesse et les bonnes manières l'obligeaient à y répondre avec courtoisie. Elle le prit sans rien dire de plus et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'aile principale.

Au Japon, quelqu'un fut écroulé par la nouvelle qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Elle était partie, loin de lui, si long à présent. Sasuke repensa à la veille, à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour. Elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu alors que lui, il lui avait fait part de ses projets, même indirectement. Même s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment la parole, il avait écrit sur une feuille, qu'il avait glissé sous sa porte, pour lui faire passer le message afin qu'elle s'y préparer. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de penser aux autres? Son état inquiétait les autres plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas compris? Son comportement était irresponsable et égoïste. Elle pensait aider son entourage alors que c'était le contraire qui se passait. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait le comprendre? Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle était partie la veille. Elle était là, entrain de descendre ses valises, enfin, une à deux valises, tout au plus, alors que lui, il revenait d'une entrevue avec son frère, au bureau de la compagnie Uchiwa. Bien sûr, il avait été obligé de se mettre sur son 31 pour aller le voir. Il devait simuler une véritable entrevue, d'après Itachi. Et heureusement qu'il était rentré un peu plus tôt ce jour là, sinon, encore un tout petit peu plus tard et il la ratait sans rien savoir.

Ce jour là, il était rentré après cette interminable entrevue. Il retirait ses chaussures tout en maudissant son frère aîné. Il avait accepté qu'il revienne vivre chez lui en échange d'un stage dans la compagnie ainsi que de reprendre toutes les soirées mondaines auxquelles il participait. Il soupira bruyamment en pénétrant dans sa maison. Il repensa à ses soirées précédentes. Quel ennuie ça sera sans Guihu à ses côtés…sur un…balcon…seuls tous les deux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Qu'importe la situation, qu'elle soit dégradante ou non, il pensait toujours autant à elle. Il l'aimait tellement, et ça, malgré son erreur de la dernière fois, il…

Il releva la tête en entrant dans le salon et il vit sa fiancée entrain de vérifier qu'elle avait le nécessaire dans sa valise. Une…valise? Pour quoi faire une valise? Que faisait-elle avec une valise? Elle partait quelque part? Ou bien…était-ce sa propre valise qu'elle avait préparée? Elle voulait qu'il parte? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle l'avait vu mais elle n'avait rien dit, ni bougé, ni changé d'occupation. Pourquoi avait-elle cette valise en main? Partait-elle si loin de lui? Ils allaient être séparés…comme ça? Sur un coup de tête? Cela faisait quand même un certain temps qu'il réfléchissait sur cette séparation mais elle? Y avait-elle réfléchit aussi longtemps que lui?

Sasuke: Où vas-tu…avec cette…cette valise Guihu? Tu vas…quelque part?

Guihu: …A…l'aéroport…

Sasuke: Tu pars vraiment? Où est-ce que tu vas? A Hong-Kong? Chez toi, n'est-ce pas?

Guihu: …Oui…

Pourquoi avait-elle mit tant de temps pour répondre à ses questions qui étaient si simple? Lui disait-elle la vérité? Elle n'allait pas vraiment rentrer chez elle, c'était ça? Lui mentait-elle pour de vrai? Non…jamais elle ne… Elle ne…même s'ils se sont disputés… Elle ne saurait pas mentir. C'était contraire à son éducation, il en était sûr. Elle qui était écouté tous les ordres de sa belle-mère… La preuve la plus évidente qui soit était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas démentit une seule seconde ce qu'avait dit Gaara quand il avait affirmé qu'il avait passé sa nuit avec elle. Alors, pourquoi ce temps? Il se rappela soudain qu'elle avait toujours mis un temps à répondre, enfin, pendant leurs premières rencontres, un peu partout dans le monde. Peut-être que cette habitude était revenue, qui sait… Il l'espérait du moins, de tout son cœur…

Sasuke: Pourquoi rentres-tu? Hong-Kong est assez loin du Japon comparé à l'appartement de mon frère. Pourquoi aller aussi loin?

Guihu: …Mon frère…

Sasuke: Ton…frère…

Il la vit se baisser pour prendre sa valise. Elle allait partir cette fois. Elle ne lui avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi elle partait. Il devait la retenir. Ca aurait été trop bête de se quitter ainsi. Il devait se rattraper auprès d'elle. Il devait le faire aujourd'hui, sinon…ça serait trop tard pour ça.

Sasuke: Attend! Je…

Guihu: Au revoir. Sasuke.

Sa voix était sans appel. Elle ne permettait plus aucun mot de plus dans cette conversation qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer réellement. Il le sentait. Il le ressentait. Il le ressentait parfaitement de tout son être, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme meurtrie. Sa voix était si glaciale et si cruelle. Elle mettait fin à tout argument, qu'il soit valable ou non. Elle n'était pas indifférente, comme à son habitude, mais bien glaciale. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait cette impression, cet horrible pressentiment qui le tenaillait au bas du ventre… Elle partait. Il le réalisait vraiment cette fois. Elle s'éloignait de lui, inéluctablement. Elle allait partir loin de lui…pour toujours… C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il ferma ses yeux et serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il voulait agir mais son corps était contre. Son cœur lui criait et son corps refusait d'y obéir, malheureusement. Il aurait tant voulu la retenir lorsqu'elle était passa à côté de lui. Mais il ne fit rien. Il était un lâche qui ne pouvait pas affronter ses sentiments en face. Il se faisait honte à lui-même. Il serra un peu plus fort ses poings, au point même de faire couler le sang. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, même s'il la voulait près de lui, elle partirait quand même, alors…à quoi bon faire des choses inutiles? Il ne se comprenait plus, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il désirait… Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui à présent. Mais le plus important, ça, il en était sûr et certain, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais il n'en dit rien. Elle n'entendait pas le crie de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas la quitter ainsi. C'était bien trop triste, pitoyable. Mais il n'avait rien fait malgré tout ça. Elle était partit. Elle était montée dans la voiture. C'était trop tard maintenant. Il était vraiment un être pitoyable, faible et lâche en même temps. Il n'osait vraiment plus du tout faire face à ses propres sentiments pour elle. Depuis quand avait-il si peur de souffrir à cause d'elle?

Il soupira de nouveau sur son canapé, dans cette maison si vide à présent, sans elle. Il se rappelait encore de ce jour là, de ce maudit jour. Il se retourna pour la énième fois en heure. Il en avait assez d'être seul. Il se sentait si vide et las. Ils se sont séparés ainsi… Il voulait qu'elle revienne auprès de lui. Même s'il avait désiré une séparation, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se passerait ainsi. C'était si misérable, si lâche de sa part de la laisser partir sans aucune explication. Avec le temps qui avait coulé depuis son absence, il venait à regretter de plus en plus son geste, ou plutôt, son manque… Sa situation ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour, ainsi que leur relation qui tombait comme un véritable château de carte. Finalement, être séparé d'elle n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. S'il l'avait seulement évité, ça n'aurait rien arrangé, mais ça n'aurait rien aggravé. Etre dans deux pays différents était vraiment difficile à gérer, surtout mentalement. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer…encore et toujours… Quel imbécile il faisait. Il agissait toujours trop tard et gardait en lui toutes sortes de regret.

Au domaine des Li, les affaires de Guihu avait était emmené dans son quartier résidentiel, mais elle, elle était toujours au bras de ce Kazuma pour aller voir sa belle-mère. L'usage l'y obligeait. Elle devait être avec lui. Elle devait respecter ces règles qu'on avait mises tant de tant à lui inculquer. Elle arriva enfin dans ce quartier principal si effrayant et froid. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur avec son…son partenaire? Son ami? Ou peut-être plus que cela? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment comment définir leur relation. Elle était toujours aussi complexe. Enfin la voilà. Elle était devant elle. Ella lâcha le bras de cet homme et avança d'un pas pour pouvoir s'incliner. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Son fiancé lui avait vraiment changé ses habitudes.

Guihu: Bonjour, mère. Je suis de retour.

Yelan: Bienvenue à toi, Xiaohu. Comment s'est passé ton séjour au Japon? J'espère que tu n'a rien fait de dégradant en portant le nom de ton frère qui représente notre famille si prestigieuse.

Guihu: Non mère. Je n'ai rien fait de dégradant pour la famille. Ce fut…très instructif. Mère.

Yelan: Je vois. Eh bien, tant mieux. Va te reposer dans ta chambre à présent. Nous mangerons ensemble ce soir avec le reste de la famille pour fêter ton retour.

Guihu: Bien. Mère.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts s'inclina une nouvelle fois pour se retirer et elle sortie du bâtiment. Sa belle-mère était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était toujours aussi stricte et sévère. Cette image n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans. Elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à son quartier résidentiel, sans être accompagné de Kazuma cette fois. Elle allait reprendre ses petites habitudes, petit à petit, le temps des vacances…ou peut-être plus, qui sait.

Au Japon, à Konoha, un peu plus loin de la maison de l'Uchiwa, un autre couple était aussi en difficulté. Eux aussi, il y avait ce problème de confort à l'intérieur du couple, de communication. Eux non plus, ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur problème. De plus, quelque mois plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de partager la même chambre, afin d'économiser de la place. En plus, ils étaient fiancés, donc, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus une bonne idée. Ils partageaient leur chambre, leur lit, leur affaire, mais en même temps, malgré leurs sentiments, ils voulaient s'éviter par tous les moyens encore possibles. Comment faire pour cela? Une longue semaine déjà que les vacances étaient passées. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais lui alors? Quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle? Après tout…c'était lui qui l'avait, ce jour là, trompé en premier en avouant son amour pour sa meilleure amie. Elle le regardait dormir, comme c'était le cas depuis quelque temps, quand elle repensait à tout ça. Il était si beau quand il dormait. Il semblait si paisible. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver dans leur couple si parfait et si harmonieux? Tout ça à cause…d'un amour passé. Alors elle ne dépasserait jamais Guihu? Elle serait toujours relayée à la deuxième place? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours perdre face à elle?

Elle se redressa légèrement avec ses coudes tout en continuant de regarder son fiancé à côté d'elle. Que faisait-elle là? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle l'aimait tellement et pourtant… Bien qu'il soit le Kazekage, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Elle…ce jour là…avec Sasuke…ce n'étaient pas…vraiment…jamais ils ne…mais lui et…et sa… sa meilleure amie… C'était impardonnable. Elle se pencha sur Gaara. Ses longs cheveux retombaient sur son doux visage endormi. Tout aurait été si parfait sans cet événement. Elle le regarda tristement. Soudain, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Aucun des deux ne bougeait à ce moment là, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne voyait pas très bien. Il avait encore sommeil. Il avait juste sentit un regard sur lui. Qui était-ce? Qui le fixait dans son sommeil? Il y avait un rideau de cheveux sombre de chaque côté de sa tête. Il ne voyait pas très bien le visage de la personne en face de lui. Il voyait un peu flou, mais il y voyait une tête, ou plutôt les ombres qui se dessinaient dessus, à quelque centimètre de lui, une assez longue chevelure, un petit air timide… C'était…elle? Que faisait-elle là?

Gaara: Guihu…

Nadeshiko écarquilla ses yeux face à la surprise qu'elle avait eue en entendant ce nom. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il…il avait osé…alors qu'elle était juste en face de lui. Elle se releva en un mouvement brusque d'une seconde. Il l'avait…appelé Guihu? Elle lui ressemblait donc tant que ça? Il ne pensait donc qu'à elle? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Pourquoi avait-il fallu…qu'il aime celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie? C'était aussi la sienne. Pourquoi…pourquoi devait-elle toujours perdre face à ce qui était son idole? Le pire dans tout ça…c'était qu'elle n'en voulait même pas à sa meilleure amie, mais à elle-même.

Le jeune rouquin ne comprenait pas tout de suite tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le temps qu'il se réveille et qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, Nadeshiko avait déjà disparut dans le salon. Après quelque seconde, il revint enfin à lui et se rendit compte de son erreur. Comme avait-il pu les confondre toutes les deux? Elles étaient si différentes. Il ne serait donc jamais doué avec la fille qu'il aime? Pourquoi avait-il sorti une énormité pareille? Il était vraiment un imbécile. Il ne méritait pas d'être avec une fille comme elle. Mais il l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur, tout comme Sasuke aimait Guihu. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi sa fiancée l'évitait. Même s'il était en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait, il la voulait à ses côtés. Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre ses sentiments? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ces personnes du sexe opposé qu'étaient les femmes. Il sortit de son lit et la rattrapa dans le salon.

La rouquine, elle, elle avait comprit que son fiancé ne pensait jamais à elle. Elle avait si mal au cœur. Il était brisé, en mille morceaux, déchiré entre ses sentiments multiples qui l'habitaient depuis quelque temps déjà. Plusieurs questions s'imposaient dans son esprit. Qu'était-elle réellement pour lui? Etait-elle vraiment importante pour lui? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Guihu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Elle…elle l'aimait si fort, si douloureusement. Elle aimait cet homme qu'était le Kazekage, alors pourquoi? Elle pourrait même mourir pour lui si jamais c'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. L'aimer était suffisant. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir autant pour ces deux personnes qui étaient si chère à son cœur?

Elle était écroulée par terre, entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en essayant de trouver une solution à son dilemme. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, doucement pour ne pas la faire fuir, et resta debout derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas, même en l'entendant arriver. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle en avait assez de fuir. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle devait se retrouver avant tout.

Gaara: Désolé Nadeshiko. Je n'ai regardé que la longueur de…

Nadeshiko: Je ressemble donc tant que ça à elle? Les cheveux, les manières… Je ressemble donc tant que ça à Guihu?

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Rien. Il était encore endormi mais…avec la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, les longs cheveux roux de sa belle était sombre, presque noir. Les yeux bleus se distinguaient assez mal… Mais une seule chose aurait pu le mettre sur la voix. L'odeur. Nadeshiko avait une odeur particulière qui la distinguait de toutes les autres. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Elle était unique pour lui, et pourtant, il l'avait confondu avec une autre. Imbécile! Se traita-t-il mentalement, tout comme elle sans doute.

Nadeshiko: Tout ça parce que…j'ai voulu devenir votre idéal…à tous les deux… Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi. C'est ça, hein? Depuis toutes ses années, vous n'avez fait que jouer avec moi. Guihu avait toujours rêvé d'avoir de très longs cheveux soyeux, d'un regard profond…d'une peau un peu bronzé même… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Pourquoi faites-vous ça à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Gaara: Non, je… Ce n'est pas…

Nadeshiko: J'en ai marre de tout ça! Je suis si bête! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu l'aimes encore après toutes ses années? Dis-le-moi…Gaara…s'il te plaît… Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble tant que ça? On nous confond donc si facilement? On est pourtant si différente l'une de l'autre. Est-ce parce que j'ai voulu devenir la femme parfaite, pour vous deux, rien que pour vous? Pourquoi me trahir ainsi? J'en ai marre! J'en ai assez d'être à la seconde place!

Elle souffrait donc tant? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt qu'elle souffrait? Ses sentiments pour Guihu? Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait tourné la page. Il ne l'aimait plus, alors pourquoi? L'avait-il entendu sur le toit? C'était la seule solution possible. Elle connaissait ses sentiments passés, mais pas ceux d'aujourd'hui. C'était elle qu'il aimait. Il le savait parfaitement bien. Guihu n'était plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance, son premier amour, sa première amie, sa meilleure amie mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Il devait arranger les choses.

Nadeshiko: C'est ça hein? Tu l'aimais encore. Ayant le même idéal, j'ai fait en sorte de le devenir. Mais elle aussi, elle l'ait devenue, cette femme idéale, alors je ne suis devenue qu'une simple remplaçante pour toi, hein? Je ne suis rien de plus qu'ne remplaçante dans ton cœur. Il n'y a jamais eu de place pour moi! Avoue-le! Si tu me le dis…je souffrirai un peu moins… Quand tu me voyais, quand tu m'embrassais…quand on était ensemble, tu ne voyais qu'elle, jamais tu ne me voyais réellement. C'est ça? Dis-le moi…Gaara…

Elle se releva et lui fit face. Elle ne voulait plus fuir. Elle connaissait la vérité et elle l'acceptait. Elle regarda ensuite à travers la pièce à la recherche d'un objet. N'importe lequel, du moment qu'elle en avait un. Puis elle le trouva enfin sur la table, près de la terrassa. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le prit rapidement. Gaara, lui, essaya de faire un pas vers elle mais elle l'en empêcha en le pointant vers lui. C'était un kunai assez bien aiguisée. Ils étaient une famille de ninja qualifié et respecté, alors c'était sans doute normal pour eux. Elle le regarda les yeux plein de rage et de rancœur à son égard. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues rougit. Elle ramena l'objet coupant jusqu'à elle et coupa d'un coup sec ses beaux cheveux roux. Il la regarda impuissant. Les mèches qu'elle coupait retombaient une à une par terre, s'éparpillant de par et d'autre de son corps. Une fois fait, elle lâcha le kunai qui retombait lourdement sur le sol. Ses larmes avaient séchés. Ses cheveux étaient très mal coupés. Une grosse mèche lui cachait son œil droit, et une petite frange au dessus de l'œil gauche. Les longueurs étaient inégales devant et derrière sa tête et ses yeux étaient vides, presque aussi vides que celle de sa meilleure amie. Que devait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle avait craqué devant lui? La réponse lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Elle redressa sa tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui ferait face tout simplement.

Nadeshiko: Et maintenant…ne vois-tu qu'elle, ou ne vois-tu que moi?

Gaara la regardait toujours. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle était si impulsive. Il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Il s'approcha d'elle, pas à pas, d'une lenteur extrême, augmentant l'agonie de la jeune fille aux cheveux si courts à présent et roux. Elle avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder depuis ce jour là. Il le savait. Il était à présent en face d'elle. Il prit le menton de la rousse pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux tremblaient et brillait d'un éclat terrifié. Elle avait si peur de la réponse.

Gaara: Je n'ai jamais vu que toi en face de moi. Nadeshiko. Tu as toujours été la seule en face de moi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Que venait-il de dire? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait parfaitement bien entendu ce jour là. Ces mots qu'ils avaient prononcés… _Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Reste avec moi._ Il lui mentait car il y avait déjà Sasuke pour Guihu. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle…jamais. Il n'avait jamais vu qu'elle? Vu la véritable Nadeshiko en face de lui? Il mentait… Ce jour là…sur le toit… Il… _Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Reste avec moi. _Elle le repoussa violement. Il se cogna contre le mur à côté. Elle n'était pas aussi forte mais ce geste l'avait surpris plus qu'autre chose.

Nadeshiko: C'est faux! Tu mens! Encore! Pourquoi? Tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir depuis le début de notre relation! Je le sais! Je l'ai entendu! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ce genre de chose. «Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Reste avec moi.» Tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi durant tout ce temps. Je te déteste!

Gaara essaya de dire quelque chose pour se justifier, pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant cette phrase mais sa fiancée partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il avait l'air d'un imbécile dans le salon. Il avait la bouche ouverte, le bras tendu vers la porte fermé et les yeux grands ouverts. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Elle qui était joyeuse avait perdu toute sa vitalité. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il lui avait pourtant dit la vérité. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre. Elle était la seule, encore et toujours la seule dans son cœur. Pourquoi ne le croyait-elle pas? Il se mit à regretter ses paroles sur le toit du lycée. Pourquoi tout était devenu ainsi? Tout était si embrouillé, insupportable… A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans le salon, une magnifique jeune femme blonde, les cheveux lâchés, avec une simple chemise sur elle, entrain de bailler. C'était Temari, sa grande sœur. Une personne supplémentaire était venue s'ajouter au lot.

Temari: Dispute de bon matin on dirait, Gaara. Tu n'es vraiment pas douer avec les femmes. On ne doit pas jouer à ça. C'était assez mal vu tu sais?

Gaara: Nuit agité on dirait, Temari. Tu es très bruyante. C'est impossible de dormir dans cette maison avec ce qui se…

Temari: Shika se débrouille bien. Je suppose qu'il se débrouille mieux que toi.

Shikamaru: Plus que bien tu veux dire, vu que tu…

Temari: Tais-toi! Je parle avec Gaara! N'interviens pas où je te vire de chez moi, même si tu es en caleçon!

Shikamaru: T'es toujours aussi galère comme fille, toi.

Gaara les regardait se disputer, gentiment, bien entendu. Ils étaient toujours les même. Leurs disputes montraient bien qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils tenaient à l'autre. C'était tout ça pour eux. C'était un rituel entre eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour lui et sa fiancée… C'était leur toute première vraie dispute. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas du tout comme sa relation avec Nadeshiko où c'était catastrophique. Il les enviait. Ca ne ressemblait plus ça rien. Il désespérait seul, face au bonheur de sa sœur.

Gaara: D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas pu chercher un autre endroit que…

Shikamaru: Occupes-toi de ta fiancée avant de t'occuper de nous. Entre Temari et moi, c'est normal qu'on se dispute à tout bout de champs, mais ça ne doit pas être le cas pour toi. Va t-occuper de Nadeshiko. Réconforte-la, rassure-la, fait tout ton possible pour la faire croire en tes sentiments. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après. Ca marche avec Temari.

Temari: Hé!

Gaara: Je n'ai pas…

Shikamaru: Soit honnête avec elle, dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur et tout ira bien. Après, si elle ne veut plus te croire, à toi de te débrouiller pour qu'elle te croie quand même. J'en ai la preuve. Ca a marché avec Temari la nuit dernière.

Pendant que Temari le frappait, toujours «gentiment», il regagna la chambre de sa blonde, accompagné de celle-ci. Le Kazekage resta seul dans salon, avec son pyjama bleu sur le dos. Il était désormais enfermé dans sa propre maison. Il y avait sans doute le malheur qui s'était installé chez lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Sinon, pourquoi tout ça? Il y avait tant de chose qu'il avait voulu faire avec Nadeshiko. Il soupira bruyamment et regarda ses vêtements: un pyjama. Comment faire? Il n'allait quand même pas sortir ainsi! Il avait un rendez-vous très important avec Tsunade entant que Kazekage de Suna sur quelque détail concernant leurs «villages» respectifs dans ce nouveau monde. Un autre soupire y ajouta son désespoir. Il allait devoir se débrouiller sans rentrer dans sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser le sable. Alors…comment faire? Il soupira bruyamment pour la troisième fois et prit le téléphone. Avec un peu de chance, il…

Gaara: Allô Shizune? Le Kazekage, Gaara.

Shizune: _Oui, que puis faire pour vous Gaara?_

Gaara: Je serai sans doute en retard, ou peut-être même que je ne pourrais peut-être pas venir pour…

Shizune: _Justement, je voulais vous prévenir. Tsunade a un peu trop bu hier soir, comme à son habitude. Elle n'arrive même plus à se lever. Je pense qu'on pourra repousser le rendez-vous à demain._

Gaara: Merci.

Shizune: _De rien Gaara._

Heureusement que cette Hokage passait son temps à boire comme un trou. Ca lui avait été très utile pour une fois. Au moins aujourd'hui, il aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire afin de qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'ils se réconcilient. Il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en méditant. S'il utilisait son sable pour forcer le passage, elle serait plus effrayée qu'autre chose, ce qui aggravera la situation, et elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen de se faire pardonner… Son regard dévia sur la cuisine. Il n'y avait jamais touché…

Quelque instant plus tard, le rouquin se retrouvait avec un tablier rose sur le dos avec un livre de cuisine dans l'autre. Il le regardait avec un air incompréhensible. Un verre d'eau…un petit verre ou un grand verre d'eau? Une cuillère… Il regarda les différentes cuillères devant lui. Quel était la cuillère à café et quel était la cuillère à soupe? Pourquoi tant de chose compliqué à l'intérieur? Soudain, il entendit quelque chose se briser au sol. Il leva le nez de son livre et regarda. C'était Kankuro qui avait lâché son verre d'eau en voyant son frère habillé ainsi. Il le pointait même du doigt.

Kankuro: Gaara…tu…

Gaara: Un mot et je te tue.

Sa voix était glaciale et sans appel. Il continua à fixer Kankuro pendant une minute, puis, retourna à son livre. Encore un peu et il allait trouver quel était la poêle à frire parmi toutes les casseroles de cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro ne bougea toujours pas, trop choqué par la vue qu'il avait dans la cuisine.

Gaara: Nettoie.

Son frère, le marionnettiste, pouvait gober des mouches avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Il revint petit à petit à la vraie vie, à la réalité et il alla chercher une pelle. Une fois nettoyée, il partit vers les placards afin de trouver une aspirine. Ne jamais boire autant d'alcool, il le savait maintenant. Un Gaara dans un tablier rose, dans une cuisine…ça ne collait pas du tout. Il allait freiner sur les soirées dans les bars pour quelque temps, ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Il se prit une tasse et un comprimé. Une fois avalé, il retourna dans sa chambre afin de repenser à cette étrange vision.

Une heure plus tard, le rouquin vaincu enfin son livre de cuisine complètement incompréhensible et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où sa fiancée n'était pas sortit depuis. Il toqua. Aucune réponse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et attendit un peu. Elle lui ouvrit enfin la porte. Mais quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il n'avait pas retiré son tablier rose et son plateau contenait quelque chose de non identifié. Cette…chose avait une drôle d'odeur et une drôle de couleur. Il y avait aussi des bulles qui éclataient un peu partout et des éléments non identifié avalés par la bouillasse. Il soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois et porta son plateau jusque dans la chambre de Kankuro. Il ne voulait pas déranger le couple qui était encore dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé, il posa le plateau par terre et s'en alla. Il retira son tablier qu'il jeta à travers la pièce et utilisa son sable pour introduire le plateau dans la pièce où se reposait son frère. Il s'écroula sur le canapé en soupirant encore une fois pendant que le plateau vint se placer sur la petite table de chevet. Réveillé par l'odeur étrange, il ouvrit les yeux. Et là, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle horreur.

Kankuro: Argh!

Un cri d'horreur s'éleva dans la maison des Sabaku. Un objet non identifié avait attaqué l'un des jeunes adolescents à rendu l'âme. Comment pouvait-on cuisiner aussi mal? Décidemment, tous les Sabaku sans exception était nul quand il s'agissait de cuisine. Ce plat ressemblait à ceux que Temari avait essayé de faire, et lui, aîné de Gaara, avait réussit à le rendre mangeable, mais sans plus. Vivement que quelqu'un entre dans cette famille pour faire de la bonne cuisine, tout comme Nadeshiko ou Shikamaru, qui étaient déjà plus doués.

Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, à Hong-Kong, dans cette immense demeure. Elle ne suivait plus aucun cours comme avant, si ce n'est celui des arts martiaux, pour se perfectionner. Mais cette fois, elle participait avec les autres élèves, enfin, les autres membres de la famille. Ils étaient presque tous réunis. Il y avait l'une d'entre elles qui était très forte, Stéphanie qu'elle s'appelait. Elle avait un petit doute. Elle était presque aussi forte que son cousin Lionel, qui était son demi-frère. C'était la première fois qu'elle suivait des cours avec les autres. C'était…à vrai dire, c'était assez agréable de temps en temps. Soudain, deux d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers elle, tout en discutant joyeusement, alors qu'elle essuyait sa sueur avec une serviette qui était sur ses affaires, comme les autres autour d'elle. Et voilà, quand on parlait du loup, c'était son demi-frère et leur cousin Anthony, un homme assez énigmatique il fallait dire. Eux aussi s'épongeaient, mais pourquoi venaient-ils vers elle? Pourquoi venir lui parlait de leur plein gré? C'était très rare qu'on vienne lui parler sans y être obligé.

Lionel: Tu es plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, Xiaohu. Si le maître ne nous avait pas arrêtés, je crois que j'aurai perdu contre toi.

Guihu: Merci beaucoup, grand frère Lionel. Tu es très fort toi aussi. Ca aurait été difficile de te battre.

Elle parlait un peu plus aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne restait encore que des phrases de modestie qu'elle avait apprise lors de son éducation. Autrefois, quand elle écrasait ses adversaires, elle ne disait rien et partait, comme si elle savait que ça allait se dérouler ainsi. On lui avait alors apprit et demandé de répéter ces phrases hypocrites afin de ne pas décourager toutes personnes qui la défiait.

Anthony: C'est la vérité. Nous ne te mentons pas. Tu as un niveau vraiment élevé pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Lionel. Il y a très peu de personne qui en sont capables. De plus, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je te vois au dojo?

Guihu: Mère a pensé que ce sera plus instructif si je m'entraînais avec les autres de temps en temps. Le maître a pensé que je progresserais plus vite avec les autres que seule.

Anthony: Je vois. Il a parfaitement raison. Ca te ferait un entraînement des plus instructifs.

Un blanc passa entre eux. Ils n'avaient vraiment à ce dire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Lionel était assez gêné par ce soudain silence, alors qu'Anthony, lui, continuait de sourire face au visage indifférent de la jeune fille. Puis, il se rappela d'une chose.

Lionel: Je sais que c'est une rumeur et que c'est indiscret mais…ce Kazuma…là…qui t'attend tous les jours devant…

Guihu: La rumeur est vraie.

Anthony: Mais alors…

Guihu: Oui.

Lionel: Et tu…

Guihu: Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mère.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent tristement dans les yeux et laissèrent la jeune fille seule. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il paraissait qu'elle avait déjà un fiancé au Japon et ce maudit Kazuma la poursuivait vraiment partout dans le domaine. Pourtant, il devrait savoir qu'elle est déjà fiancée à un héritier de la famille Uchiwa. Il la suivait partout. Il venait la chercher le matin devant son quartier, puis il l'accompagnait toute la journée avant de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Elle supportait sa présence en permanence. Cette semaine avait été assez fatigante. Elle le savait. Ce Kazuma l'aimait, elle le savait, mais pas elle. Il ne lui avait jamais caché quoi que ce soit, même durant leur enfance, pendant ce qui était son apprentissage. Mais elle y était insensible. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, une personne en qui elle avait eu confiance, quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait plus confiance à présent.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Je pense que d'ici quelque chapitre, cette fic sera terminé, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Je ne connais pas la taille de mes chapitres et mettre mes idées… Enfin, on verra.


	21. Chapter 21

**Réponses aux coms:**

**cisou:** Ah...pourquoi, tant de pourquoi XD Tu sauras tout dans les prochains chap! Si c'est ce que je pense...ça devrais être dit dans le chap 23, mais ce n'est pas encore très sûr. Merci de tes encouragements

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Ah bon? En voyage? Alors, c'était comment? Moi aussi, le passage de Gaara m'a bien fait rire XD Merci de tes compliments.

Désolé, j'ai du coupé la fin du chapitre. Ca commençait vraiment à trainer en longueur. C'est passé de 7 pages à 9. Je n'allais pas laisser quand même. Tant pis, je réserve la suite pour le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 21**

Cela faisait quelque semaine que Naruto travaillait avec Sakura dans cette boutique. Leur relation, d'amitié, ne faisait que s'améliorer de jour en jour. Ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'antan, celle qui existait avant la fin de l'équipe 7 et la fin de la guerre n'avait rien arrangé à cela, au contraire. Après leurs travails, et surtout depuis le début des vacances, le blond raccompagnait toujours la jeune fille jusque chez elle, faisant des petits détours bien plaisants, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de trainer ensemble pou mieux se connaître. La rose se confiait tout le temps au blond, pendant que celui-ci taisait ses sentiments pour elle et l'écoutait. Après tout, il était capable de tout, absolument tout, pour elle. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Aujourd'hui était une journée ordinaire. Ils étaient allés manger dans un fastfood du coin, et parfois même, quand il y a de l'argent, dans des restaurants plus sophistiqués. Ils mangeaient, ils discutaient et ils s'amusaient entre amis, encore et toujours entre amis, sans jamais rien de plus. Le jeune homme souriait comme il le pouvait auprès d'elle, acceptant à chaque seconde sa situation actuelle, même si c'était dur parfois. Sa seule présence lui suffisait, il ne demandait rien de plus. Il n'osait pas en demander plus. C'était dur de se contenter de cela seulement, mais ça lui suffisait, comme année sur année depuis leur rencontre. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer après tout. Redevenir son ami était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Il était déjà 22h00 passé. Même si Sakura avait 17 ans et qu'elle fut autrefois une kunoichi partant en mission et sur le champ de bataille, ses parents voulaient qu'elle rentre le plus tôt possible. Elle soupirait. Ses parents pensaient faisaient toujours en sorte de lui faire honte devant Naruto quand ils arrivaient devant chez elle. Pourquoi la considéraient-ils en ce moment comme une gamine? Elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. Elle soupira encore une fois et se mit à regarder son ami. Elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il était devenu son confident depuis son chagrin d'amour. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une groupie avait un véritable ami, un vrai sur qui elle pouvait compter en cas de besoin, un vrai qui nous consolait, un vrai qui nous écoutait sans arrière pensée. Mais malgré sa peine de cœur, elle était dans un bonheur total. Elle était très contente. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami pouvait se trouver aussi près d'elle, et depuis tout ce temps! Elle était si heureuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, ou plutôt malheureusement, chez la rose. Ils se dirent «au revoir» comme chaque jour et se faisait la bise. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux, comme ces européens dans les films qu'ils ont vus ensemble. Sakura prenait toujours les bras de Naruto et montait sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre sa joue bien trop haute pour elle. C'était à son tour de lui faire à bise à présent. C'était à lui de se baisser afin d'atteindre sa joue à elle. Ils devaient faire ça assez vite avant que deux adultes n'arrivent pour les interrompre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était complètement différent. Le blond avait retenu son amie, l'empêchant ainsi de retrouver la terre ferme. Elle fut très surprise par ce geste si soudain. Elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts auxquelles il ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait tout fait pour éviter que cela se produise, mais il avait atteint sa limite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il pensait tenir plus longtemps mais il n'en pouvait plus. Elle était si désirable, si belle… Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rapprocha son visage de plus en plus du sien. Elle ne fit rien. La rose, beaucoup trop surprise par cet acte, se laissa faire. Mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle repoussa doucement son ami, les yeux en larmes. Il l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi? Ne détruisait-il pas toute amitié entre eux ainsi? Pourquoi?

Sakura: Désolé… Naruto… Je suis désolée…

Le blond réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait fait. Il regrettait tout de suite son geste après avoir entendu ces paroles si dures et douloureuses. Il aurait du résister. Il aurait du faire comme d'habitude. Il venait de faire l'impardonnable. Il s'enfuie en courant après ces quelques réflexions. Il était un véritable imbécile. Pourquoi ça s'était passé ainsi? Il venait de se faire rejeter par la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Vraiment… Il avait tout gâché, comme d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille rentra chez elle et regagna sa chambre en ignorant les sous-entendus de ses parents. Il l'avait embrassé. Lui! Son meilleur ami! Il l'avait embrassé! Pourquoi avait-il détruit leur amitié? Elle ne voulait pas… Leur relation d'amitié était finie à cause d'un simple baiser. Un homme et une femme ne pouvaient donc pas être amis sans être attiré l'un vers l'autre? Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser tout le long. Elle se repassait encore la scène dans sa tête. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour pour y enfouir sa tête. Elle n'en voulait pas, de ce sentiment. Elle l'avait ignoré mais il s'imposait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce lien qui était encire si fragile et si fort en même temps. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Des larmes se remirent à couler. Pourtant, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait aimé cette sensation, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait aimé l'embrasser, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé? Elle avait peur…peur de subir encore une fois cette souffrance de ne pas être aimé comme elle l'aurait souhaité, comme avec Sasuke, un amour à sens unique.

Le lendemain, Sakura ne vint pas au travail, dans cette petite épicerie, comme il s'y attendait, mais en même temps, il s'inquiétait. Elle n'était pas du genre à arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain. Elle venait toujours travailler. C'était à Konoha, le village, qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle travaillait toujours. Même quand elle était malade, elle allait à l'hôpital s'occuper de ses patients et de son apprentissage. Et si par hasard, elle était tombée malade depuis hier soir? Non. Elle allait très bien. C'était impossible. Et si elle avait eu un accident quelque part? Il commença à paniquer. La ville était, à beaucoup de facteurs près, bien différente et dangereuse du village qu'ils avaient connu. Il partit demande à son patron. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Sinon…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Patron: Tu ne le sais pas Naruto? Sakura est venue plus tôt pour me dire qu'elle démissionnait. Apparemment, elle doit beaucoup travailler pour les examens trimestriels et elle n'a plus le temps de venir travailler. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne pensent plus qu'à s'amuser ou à étudier… C'est important les études, mais il faut aussi savoir se détendre.

Naruto: Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié. Elle me l'avait….hier soir…

Voyant la tête de son jeune employé, le patron de l'épicerie décida de changer de sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Peut-être qu'il c'était disputer avec Sakura, qui sait? Et puis, après tout ce temps que ce jeune garçon travaillait pour lui, il lui devait bien ça. C'était un jeune garçon bien qui avait eu la gentillesse d'accepter ce travail si peu payé pour l'aider. C'était bien rare ce genre de personne de nos jours.

Patron: Toi aussi tu devais réviser mon petit Naruto, sinon, tu ne seras jamais diplômé et tu finiras comme moi. Tu sais que c'est très dur à mon âge de tenir cette boutique, alors soit diplômé et travail dur à l'école pour ton avenir.

Naruto comprenait où il voulait en venir et le remercia ultérieurement. Le patron était le meilleur. Il le comprenait très bien, peut-être même trop bien. Il fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand-père. C'était si agréable de se sentir proche de quelqu'un à ce point. Il décida de jouer le jeu, comme si de rien n'était. Il mit sa main derrière sa tête, signe qu'il était gêné, comme il en avait l'habitude de faire.

Naruto: Vous savez…moi et les études… On n'est pas vraiment ami. Et ça, depuis que je suis tout petit. Je réviserai en temps voulu, pas la peine de m'embrouiller l'esprit maintenant. Et puis…plus tard, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, vous savez patron. Du moment que je suis indépendant financièrement, peut m'importe mon travail.

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis les deux se mirent à rire ensemble, comme un grand-père et son petit fils. Ils étaient entrain d'évacuer l'atmosphère étrange qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le début de leur conversation. Sakura n'était plus là, mais lui, il était encore présent. Il travaillerait pour cet homme là le temps qu'il faudra. Elle avait arrêté de travailler à cause de lui, alors il devait travailler encore plus durement. De plus, avec tous ses clones un peu partout dans la ville, sous différente forme bien entendu, n'arrangeait sûrement pas la pauvre jeune fille si elle voulait travailler. Il soupira et reprit son boulot. Il irait s'excuser plus tard.

Une semaine et demie passa depuis cet incident, la rentrée était là, depuis trois jours. Les cours reprenaient leur place dans le quotidien des élèves. Les deux jeunes adolescents ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés depuis «l'incident» et ils ne s'étaient même pas regarder une seule fois. Ils ne faisaient que s'éviter. C'était un véritable enfer pour l'Uzumaki. Il ne supportait pas cette soudaine distance entre eux. Il avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque où elle ne le reconnaissait plus, quand elle avait perdu la mémoire. Il se trouvait stupide. Il avait voulu imposer ses sentiments par la force, même s'il ne l'avait fait consciemment. Il avait fait tant de mal à la fille qu'il aimait en étant si égoïste. Il regrettait son geste. Et pourtant, dans un autre coin de son esprit, il pensait: «Elle le sait maintenant». C'était égoïste mais il le pensait. Il se détestait lui-même de penser ainsi. Comment pouvait-il encore dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout après cette révélation si écœurante?

Mais en classe, c'était différent. Ca lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle était sa voisine. Ils étaient si près et si loin l'un de l'autre. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Elle l'ignorait encore. Il pouvait toujours sourire, comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas tromper son meilleur ami, qui était dans une situation bien pire encore. Il le connaissait. S'il ne disait rien, lui aussi ne disait rien. La rentrée était passée, et la fin de la journée approchait à grand pas. Il avait remarqué que depuis trois jours Guihu n'était toujours pas là. Même Nadeshiko, avec qui il semblerait y avoir quelque différent, regardait toujours vers la porte d'entrée afin de pourvoir voir si «sa meilleure amie», si c'était encore le cas, allait arriver en retard pour une raison quelconque. Elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter à longueur de temps, même si elles s'étaient disputées. Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas là? Elle ne ratait jamais un cours. Pourquoi tant de problème dans cette classe? Il devrait aller voir son ami plus tard. Même s'il ne pouvait pas régler son propre problème, au moins, il pourrait consoler son meilleur ami, son frère.

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Naruto attendit Sasuke à l'entrée du lycée, car sinon, le brun allait l'envoyer balader. Il lui sourit en le voyant, enfin, arriver. Il continua son chemin avec lui tout en parlant de tout et de rien, parlant pour ces deux adolescents en même temps. L'Uchiwa semblait irrité par ce parasite qui le suivait.

Sasuke: Tu vas me suivre longtemps Naruto? Ca commence à être agaçant.

Naruto: J'ai bien envi de voir où t'habites. Depuis que tu as déménagé avec Guihu, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ca doit être…

Sasuke: Aucun intérêt.

Il avait dit ça d'une façon si sèche qu'il avala difficilement sa salive. Il semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Mais s'il pensait qu'il allait abandonner aussi facilement, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas Naruto Uzumaki! Il était si près, de son but, d'aller chez Sasuke. Encore un petit effort et il y était.

Naruto: Mais aller! Je n'y suis jamais allé! Je veux aller chez toi! S'il te plaît Sasuke! Une fois! Juste une fois! Je veux voir où t'habites!

Sasuke: Et ton travail? Tu l'oublies peut-être?

Naruto: Mes clones s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. Allez! On va chez toi!

Le brun n'en rajouta pas plus, sachant très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre le blond, et continua son chemin avec lui derrière. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver jusque chez lui. Le réceptacle de Kyubi fut impressionné en voyant la taille de la maison. Elle était immense pour lui comparé à son petit appartement bien modeste. Enfin, elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante que celle qui était au village autrefois, mais tout de même. Décidemment, ces riches…avaient la belle vie, hein?

Il suivit le brun et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était trop lumineux et propre pour lui. Il regarda un peu plus attentivement. Quelque chose clochait dans le décor, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose manquait dans cette maison, c'était sûr et certain. Mais quoi? Il ne le savait pas. C'était étrangement…froid et vide. C'était ça. Il devait s'y attendre après tout, connaissant le caractère de son ami mais…ça l'étonnait quand même beaucoup. Il s'attendait à autre chose en venant le voir. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette demeure et il avait cette drôle d'impression qui ne le quittait plus. Il suivit toujours le brun jusque dans le salon et s'assis sur le canapé. L'hôte, lui, alla chercher quelque chose à boire pour se détendre un peu. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec deux verres et quelques bouteilles d'alcool en main. Naruto, en voyant l'alcool, leva un sourcil, signe qu'il était étonné.

Naruto: Tu bois en plein jour maintenant? Tu vas vraiment finir alcoolique comme la Vieille.

Le brun ne dit rien et continua sa route. Il posa ce qu'il avait en main sur la table basse en basse de lui et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond. Il ouvrit la première bouteille et versa son contenu dans leur verre. Il en tendit un à son ami et il prit le sien.

Sasuke: Tu voulais me parler, non? Alors mieux vaut être à l'aise. Ca sera plus facile pour parler, tu ne crois pas?

Le blond, plus qu'étonné par ces paroles, finit par sourire. Il plongea son regard dans la liqueur. Il pouvait lire dans ce regard qu'il voyait dans le liquide les sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher à lui. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien après tout. Il le connaissait bien, trop bien même. On pouvait vraiment lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert? Il était donc si transparent que ça? Il faut croire que oui, il l'était. Il poussa un petit soupire. Il ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit quand il sentit Sasuke s'affaler à côté de lui. Il prit ensuite son verre et le but d'une traite. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. L'alcool avait un pouvoir extraordinaire. Il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde en buvait, particulièrement Tsunade et Jiraya.

Naruto: J'ai embrassé Sakura, il y a plus d'une semaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je l'ai fait. Je regrette. J'ai détruit notre amitié. Je la raccompagnais chez elle, comme tous les soirs. On s'était fait la bise, comme d'habitude. Mais je n'ai pas pu la lui faire, je l'ai embrassé à la place.

Sasuke: C'est bien, non? Qu'est-ce que tu te reproches alors?

Naruto: Oui… D'un côté, je me suis enfin presque déclaré mais…de l'autre…ça aurait été si bien si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé…en pleurant… Tu te rends compte? Par mon propre égoïsme, pour mon propre bonheur, j'ai fait pleurer celle que j'aime. Je ne la mérite pas… Franchement, qui est-ce qui ferait pleurer la fille qu'il aime? Je suis un imbécile…

Sasuke fut surpris par cette révélation plus qu'inattendue. Alors comme cela, Sakura avait vraiment repoussé Naruto? C'est ce qui expliquerait leurs comportements étranges depuis quelques jours déjà… Mais…pourquoi? Elle avait…elle avait repoussé Naruto. Il faisait tout pour elle et elle le repoussait? C'était vraiment surprenant. Il pensait qu'au moins, elle le comprendrait. Elle ne devrait pas… Elle avait pourtant l'air de… Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé? C'était-il trompé?

Sasuke: Je vois…

Soudain, l'image de Guihu apparut dans son esprit. Lui aussi l'avait fait pleurer. Le jour où il s'était déclaré, il l'avait fait pleurer. Le jour où il s'était laissé aller aussi, elle était effrayée. Il était bien pire que Naruto. Lui, pour son propre égoïsme, il l'avait fait pleurer, il l'avait effrayé, il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle. C'était lui le pire entre les deux. C'était lui le plus ignoble des deux. Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour s'être déclaré. Non, il ne devait pas. Il bu un verre et s'en resservit.

Sasuke: Tu sais… Toi, tu as le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps. Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, tu en as le droit tu sais. Tu t'es toujours sacrifié pour nous, alors demander un peu d'amour, tu en as le droit. Tu as toujours fais le cancre pour mieux passer inaperçu. Tu joues les imbéciles pour que l'on ne sache pas tes véritables capacités. Tu veux être reconnu par tout le monde, mais en même temps, tu veux rester dans l'ombre afin de mieux les protéger. Tu as fait passer les sentiments des autres avant les tiens. Tu as le droit de penser un peu à toi. Non, tu dois même penser à toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui le mérite. Regarde-moi…pour mon propre égoïsme, j'ai fait pleurer plusieurs fois la fille que j'aimais…

Naruto: Sasuke…

Le blond regarda son ami tristement. Il avait l'air de tant souffrir. Ses paroles était si sincères… On aurait dit qu'il lui parlait d'une autre personne. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ses paroles lui soient entièrement destinées. Elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre au départ, il en était certain. Puis, des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait dit qu'il avait…fait pleurer la fille qu'il aimait… Etait-ce Guihu? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle n'était pas là depuis la rentrée. Il était triste pour lui, ce n'était pas de la pitié. Il but lentement son verre, attendant que ça se passe.

Sasuke: Allez! Racontes-moi ce qui c'est passé, et en détail, qu'on sache où tu t'es trompé.

Cette fois, Naruto lui racontait tout, dans les moindres détails, ce qui c'était passé après son travail. Il se souvenait de tout, comme si c'était hier. Après tout, c'était de Sakura dont il s'agissait, alors, quoi de plus normal que de se souvenir d'une telle chose aussi importante. Après deux bonnes heures à philosopher dessus, il s'arrêta et retourna la question.

Naruto: Et toi? Guihu et toi n'êtes toujours pas réconciliés? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue en cours?

Il y eut un silence. Un silence lourd qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Avait-il posé la mauvaise question? Peut-être bien. Il ne le savait pas. Mais il sentait que la jeune fille était devenue un sujet délicat avec son ami. Il aurait peut-être mieux…

Sasuke: Je crois que c'est terminé entre nous…depuis ce jour là en fait… Notre histoire est terminée…

Terminée? Mais…ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, non? Alors…pourquoi? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il y avait bien une explication. Ils s'aimaient réellement. Leur amour était sincère, à tout épreuve, alors pourquoi? Et puis…il avait dit qu'il croyait que c'était terminé, donc, ce n'était pas sûr. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour le brun de la récupérer.

Naruto: Allez! Ne me fait pas marcher! Vous vous aimez tellement! Je l'ai bien vu, à quel point vous étiez brillants. Tu te trompes peut-être et…euh… Tu l'aimes tellement que je suis sûr que vous…

Sasuke: Mais ce n'est pas suffisant!

Il avait crié. Il avait crié d'une manière si désespérée, si douloureuse. Il avait crié. Il avait serré ses poings. Il était sur le point de briser le verre qui était entre ses mains. Il pouvait les sentir, les voir et les entendre, toutes ces larmes et ces cris que son cœur lâchait. Cette phrase qu'il avait sortit si spontanément n'était rien d'autre que douleur et désespoir. Il avait mal pour son ami. Naruto arrêta de sourire et regarda son ami. Il avait si mal. Pourquoi était-il venu l'embêter? Il avait mieux à faire que de l'écouter. C'était lui, et toujours lui, qui souffrait le plus. Il n'était pas aussi fort que le brun. Il se sentit coupable d'être venu le déranger alors que lui-même avait des problèmes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il jamais avant? C'était comme la dernière fois, dans le parc. A la fin, plutôt que ce soit lui qui le réconforte, c'était l'inverse qui se passait. Il était vraiment nul. Et ce discours sur qui méritait d'être égoïste… C'était à lui qu'il devrait le dire, pas lui. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas… Le blond ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il prit la bouteille et remplie les deux verres. Ce soir, ils allaient boire comme ils n'avaient jamais bu. Ils devaient tout oublier ce soir, rien que ce soir. L'alcool était là, encore et toujours…comme s'il ne trahissait personne… A chaque fois qu'ils se confiaient à l'un ou à l'autre, l'alcool, les verres, les bouteilles n'étaient jamais loin.

Sasuke: Elle…n'est pas revenue… Elle est partie. Elle est rentrée chez elle, dans son pays et…elle n'est pas revenue… Elle ne m'a rien dit en plus… Je croyais pourtant que nous deux…peu importe les épreuves, on les passerait. Mais…je me trompais depuis le début… Notre relation…était si fragile… Je le croyais si fort mais…je me trompais. Nous avons tous les deux fait une bêtise, ce soir-là…mais…je pensais qu'on… C'est vrai que Nadeshiko et moi…on a été dans un Love hôtel mais…

Naruto: Je vois… (En tiltant) Dans un Love hôtel?

Sasuke: Ouais…mais c'était à cause de Gaara. Il était entrain de draguer Guihu et…comme elle se sentait trahit, on est allé boire un coup… Puis, comme elle ne voulait pas rentrer, on a cherché un hôtel ensemble. Qui aurait cru que c'était ce genre d'hôtel…

Naruto: C'était une erreur vous deux alors… Tu le lui as dit? Si tu le lui avais raconté, peut-être qu'elle…

Sasuke: Elle l'a fait avec Gaara le même soir. Ils ont profité du fait que je ne sois pas là pour le faire…

Naruto: Gaara a… Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant…de faire ça…

Sasuke: Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et pourtant…elle m'a trompé…

Naruto: Je comprends. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'aime Sakura plus que tout au monde, comme toi et Guihu.

En même moment, à Hong-Kong, dans le grand quartier principal des Li, une jeune fille aux yeux verts vide fut alors convoquée par sa belle-mère. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle put voir un grand jeune homme européen et asiatique en même temps, Kazuma, ainsi que son grand frère, Zenlong. Que faisaient-ils là? Est-ce que son éducatrice voulait lui dire quelque chose qui les concernait eux aussi? Elle repensa à une conversation qui s'était une semaine plus tôt. Voilà la raison de leur venu ici. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu lui parler aujourd'hui? Elle aurait tant voulu éviter un tel sujet. Elle allait s'incliner, comme d'habitude quand Yelan l'en empêchait.

Yelan: Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé aujourd'hui. Y as-tu réfléchit depuis tout ce temps?

Guihu: …Oui… J'acc…

Elle allait faire une grosse erreur en acceptant la requête de sa belle-mère. Il ne devait pas lui permettre de faire une si grosse erreur qui changerait son destin avec lui. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle devait rester avec lui. C'était un de ses devoirs entant que grand frère. Il devait l'en empêcher. Il le devait!

Zenlong: Attend! Réfléchit bien Xiaohu! Je sais que ça va mal en ce moment, mais…réfléchit bien! Tu ne dois pas être aussi…

Yelan: Along! N'influence pas son choix! C'est d'elle dont on parle, pas de toi! Alors laisse là s'exprimer!

Zenlong: Mais…

Que devait-elle faire? Malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cette situation…était si… Si seulement il était là… Il saurait sans doute quoi faire. Oui, lui il le saurait, mais pas elle. Que faire? En choisir un autre ne serait pas fuir ses propres sentiments? Que devait-elle choisir? Quel est le bon choix? Elle était perdue.

Guihu: Je…voudrais plus de temps…s'il vous plaît, mère.

Elle lui demandait quelque chose. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait lui demander quelque chose. Même si ce n'était que du temps, elle le lui avait demandé. Ses sentiments avaient progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle vit la jeune fille. C'était un énorme changement par rapport à l'autre fois. Devait-elle accéder à sa demande? Ou bien alors elle devait refuser? Mais refuser sa requête ne serait pas anéantir tous les efforts fournit jusqu'ici?

Yelan: …Bien. Je te donne un mois supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Mais si tu es toujours aussi indécise, je choisirai à ta place. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Guihu: Bien.

La jeune fille s'inclina et se retira du quartier principal. La discussion était terminée pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité au dernier moment? Etait-ce à cause de son frère? Elle avait pourtant choisit de le faire. Il fallait croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui faire changer d'avis. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle ne sentit pas qu'on la suivait. Elle fut en fait rapidement suivit par son grand frère et par cet homme qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle, ce pot de colle. Il ne la quittait jamais, ce Kazuma… Zenlong devint rapidement irrité par sa présence d'ailleurs. Il décida de le chasser une bonne fois pour toute. Pas une seule fois depuis une semaine, il avait pu être tranquille avec sa petite sœur. Comment? Comment faisait-elle pour le supporter à longueur de journée sans rien dire? Elle était vraiment forte.

Zenlong: Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser tranquille, s'il te plaît? On voudrait être en famille.

Il allait exploser si ça continuait. Ce maudit sourire qu'affichait cet européen le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait beau être hostile avec lui, il continuait de sourire. On avait l'impression qu'il avait gagné, mais quoi? Des points peut-être, auprès de quelqu'un.

Kazuma: Mais je le serai bientôt, alors…

Alors c'était donc ça? Il pensait vraiment avoir gagné? Alors là, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il ne le laisserait plus gagner un point de plus. Il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Mais sa limite était atteinte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'allait et sûrement pas le supporter plus longtemps. Il se mit à crier.

Zenlong: La ferme! Je veux parler à ma petite sœur alors n'interviens pas et rentre chez toi! On ne veut pas de toi ici!

Encore plus énervé que précédemment, il prit violement le bras la pauvre jeune fille et l'entraîna le plus loin possible de cet homme là. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas sa belle-mère. Comment peut-elle accepter ce genre de chose? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle préparait quelque chose, mais quoi? Ce Kazuma n'était sûrement pas là par hasard. Il se tramait quelque chose dans cette famille, et ça retombait sur Guihu.

Une fois assez loin de cet être abominable, il relâcha, enfin, sa petite sœur qui le suivait toujours docilement, même si c'était forcé au début. Il soupira bruyamment et continua de marcher encore un peu. Elle le suivait toujours. Elle savait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et elle attendrait qu'il commence. Elle n'avait rien à dire, comme d'habitude. Pour quoi dire après tout? Elle se doutait bien du sujet, mais quand même, elle attendit qu'il commence en premier. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il valait mieux rester silencieux. Ce n'était pas, ou peut-être que ça ne l'était plus son genre. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il l'était en colère, si? Elle ne le savait pas.

Soudain, il se retourna et il la fixa avec un regard colérique. Il semblait si énervé tout d'un coup. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ces sautes d'humeurs? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Avait-il des ressentiments? Pourquoi? Et…pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions?

Zenlong: Pourquoi?

Il ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus détacher les siens. Que faire? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Lui aussi était tiraillé par les «pourquoi». Il lui demandait pourquoi, alors qu'elle-même, elle se le disait à elle. Etait-ce une preuve qu'elle retrouvait son humanité?

Zenlong: Est-ce que tu vas l'abandonner aussi facilement? Dis-moi! Tu serais prêt à l'abandonner aussi facilement? Le plus précieux des souvenirs que tu as ne vaut-il pas tant que ça? Tu as réussit à gagner ta liberté, alors pourquoi? Tu as eu tant de mal à la regagner… Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu l'abandonnes aussi facilement? Je croyais que tu tenais vraiment à lui! Ce Kazuma…tu…

Guihu: On…est trop différent.

Zenlong se calma instantanément. Ils…étaient trop différents? Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'elle…? En fait, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé à son problème? Parce qu'ils étaient trop différents, elle… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? C'était si bête en fait… Il la comprenait maintenant. Elle parlait plus. Elle se dévoilait plus. C'était cela le plus important, mais…il était aussi si triste. Elle l'avait abandonné car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se devait de la guider. Il était son grand frère après tout.

Zenlong: Je vois… C'était donc ça? Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, Xiaohu.

Elle le regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air étonnée ni rien mais…en elle-même, elle était surprise. Son frère avait deviné? Il la connaissait donc si bien que ça depuis tout ce temps? Peut-être bien. Il ne posa pas plus de question et se retourna. Il prit ensuite sa main, un peu gêné vu leur âge, et ils continuèrent leur route, main dans la main, comme un grand frère et sa petite sœur qui se promenaient. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire à cause de tel ou tel principe. Il lui posa ensuite toutes sortes de questions sur sa vie au Japon. Comment étaient les cours? Ses amis? Il avait l'air complètement différent. Il lui souriait si chaleureusement. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle sentait une certaine distance, une certaine froideur, une certaine tristesse, comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, par sa faute. Elle avait été pendant des années, pendant si longtemps, un poids pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus que ça recommence. Que faire pour l'aider? Elle y réfléchissait. Une seule chose vint à son esprit. Elle ne comprendrait jamais le cœur de son frère.

Le soir, chez l'Uchiwa, Naruto et Sasuke avaient bien entamé le stock d'alcool de la maison. Des bouteilles trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre, adossés au canapé devant la télévision éteinte avec une table basse devant eux. Ils se racontaient encore une fois leur malheur. C'était fou le nombre de problème de cœur qu'ils avaient. On aurait dit, comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru, des filles qui s'apitoyaient sur leurs sorts, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient juste vider leur sac à problème. Après tout, s'ils voulaient tout oublier, mieux valait tout vider, à tous les coups, ça marchait, non?

Puis, le brun donna une solution à son ami, un peu au hasard. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais s'en était une après tout. Il voulait aider son ami, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même. Et puis, c'était lui qui en avait le plus, à vrai dire, besoin en ce moment même. Lui, il pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Sasuke: Déclare toi proprement et attend sa réponse. Si ça se trouve, elle rêve juste de quelque chose de romantique, et que l'autre soir, c'était juste comme ça. Tu y es peut-être allé trop fort, alors qu'elle rêve que ça se passe en douceur. Il faut que ça soit romantique, qui puisse lui prouver que tu es sérieux.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse vint à l'esprit de Naruto. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant! Il le savait! Et tout ça, grâce à son ami, son meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt? Il sourit à pleine dent et se retourna vers lui. C'était quelque chose de bizarre… Il allait se déclarer proprement et gagner l'amour de Sakura. Tout ça, c'était son meilleur ami tout craché qui pouvait lui donner de tel conseil.

Naruto: Merci! Je t'aime Sasuke!

Le jeune brun mit un temps à comprendre. Son ami lui avait dit «Merci», et…«Je t'aime»? Il avait bien entendu? Il ne disait plus rien. Il ne plaisantait pas? Son regard était si…explicite! Pourquoi? N'aimait-il pas Sakura? Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait vraiment dit, il regarda d'un air bizarre les bouteilles qu'ils s'étaient enfilés sans aucune interruption. Au tour de son verre qu'il examina attentivement. Aucun produit n'avait pu être versé dedans puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien, dans le monde ninja ou ailleurs. Il lâcha soudainement son verre, qui roula par terre, pour ensuite recula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il devait être le plus loin possible de cette…de son meilleur ami et de ses sentiments débordant!

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son meilleur avait-il reculé comme ça, d'un coup? Avait-il dit quelque chose d'étrange pour le faire réagir ainsi? Il lui avait pourtant dit ce qu'il pensait réellement. Ca n'avait rien d'étrange. Il aimait être en sa compagnie. Il l'aimait tout simplement. C'était son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi avait-il reculé?

Naruto: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Pourquoi tu recules comme ça?

Sasuke: Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Imbécile! Réserve ça pour Sakura! Non mais ça ne va pas?

Naruto: Bah bien sûr que oui, je sais ce que je dis. Je t'aime Sasuke. Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal de t'aimer.

Mais cette imbécile le faisait exprès en plus! Il le lui avait encore dit! Heureusement qu'ils étaient chez lui parce que, là, ça devenait n'importe quoi! Sûrement un effet de l'alcool! Et puis, pourquoi se mettait-il à rougir? Il si avait honte. Oui, c'était ça! Il avait trop honte, c'était pour ça qu'il rougissait ainsi!

Sasuke: Mais ce genre de chose… Ca ne ce dit pas…entre garçon! Imbécile!

Pourquoi était-il si gêné? Ok, ce genre de chose se disait rarement, voir pas du tout, entre garçons, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour reculer ainsi! Non mais! De quoi il avait l'air maintenant, avec toutes ces bouteilles entre eux? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était interdit de le dire. La preuve, les filles le faisaient bien, elles!

Naruto: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si gêné Sasuke. Les filles, elles, elles peuvent le dire entre elles sans aucun sous-entendu. Alors qu'entre nous…

Sasuke: Ne me redis jamais ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant. Jamais! Jamais! Jamais! Jamais! Tu entends? Jamais tu ne rediras ces mots devant moi!

Naruto: Rabat-joie… T'es vraiment méchant! Moi, je te le dit car tu es mon meilleur ami! Toi aussi tu veux me rejeter, comme Sakura, hein? Méchant! Je croyais que c'était réciproque!

Sasuke: Alors dis simplement que je suis ton meilleur ami! Imbécile! Tu ne comprends donc pas les doubles sens de ta phrase? Réfléchit avant de parler! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a trop bu que tu peux te le permettre! Imbécile! Cancre!

Naruto: Quoi? Je passe d'imbécile à cancre? Méchant! Tant pis pour notre amitié! C'est la guerre!

Il avait l'air heureux et en pleine forme, ce qui rassurait l'Uchiwa d'un côté. Mais bon, oser dire ce genre de chose en face de lui… Au moins l'un d'entre eux avait retrouvait le moral. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide de retourner à sa place. Il se leva et rejoignit son ami au centre de la pièce, à côté de toutes ces bouteilles. Celui-ci était vraiment prêt à se battre. Il soupira et lui donna une pichenette qui le mit au tapis. Voulait-il vraiment le battre? Il avait si peu de résistance. Maintenant qu'un problème était réglé, ils allaient fêter ça en buvant quelque petit verre en plus. Encore un peu d'entraînement et ils battaient Tsunade et Jiraya pour savoir qui pouvaient tenir le plus longtemps.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponse au com:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Ouais, personne n'aime Kazuma XD Moi aussi je vois trop bien son sourire XD La décision? Tu le sauras... Enfin, tu devineras peut-être dans ce chap mais ça devrait être plus clair dans le chap 23. Je sais, ça fait loin et je ne l'ai pas encore écris Voilà la suite! Ouais, les gars, toujours à se souler ceux là

Coucou! Je vais remettre des italiques dans ce chapitre! Ouais, je sais, j'en mets beaucoup… Alors cette fois, c'est un coup de téléphone.

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez une petite surprise les filles XD. J'espère que ça plaira, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de description. Sinon, un autre couple en vue, devinez lequel.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 22**

Une semaine plus tard, après une soirée bien arrosée, alors que Naruto préparait son plan, Sakura était de plus en plus distante avec lui. Le fossé se creusait de jour en jour. Dès qu'ils se frôlaient ou qu'ils se voyaient dans les couloirs, elle reculait immédiatement et prenait la fuite au côté opposé à lui. C'était vraiment très dur pour lui de supporter tout ça… Voir celle qu'il l'aime l'éviter ainsi…non, c'était beaucoup trop dur à endurer. Il devait se dépêcher. Le temps lui était compté. Il avait déjà trop attendu. Son heure était enfin arrivé. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Même si cela l'attristait, cette situation si tendue, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait se jeter à l'eau pour de bon. Son plan serait mis à exécution, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûte. Il le ferait, pour elle et pour son égoïsme. Il le ferait. Il ferait vraiment tout pour elle… Il allait le faire, peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait, comment on le regarderait, il le ferait à coup sûr.

Aujourd'hui, à la fin des cours, il appliquerait son plan. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchit mais c'était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui. Il quitta rapidement la salle de cours et atteint le toit de l'école après que la sonnerie ait résonné dans le lycée tout entier. Il allait le faire. Il était déterminé à le faire. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il vit une lumière. Ca y est, il avait atteint le toit. Encore quelque mètre. Il courrait comme s'il était désespéré. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et se retrouva sur le toit.

Arrivé à destination, il reprit son souffle. Il manquait vraiment d'entraînement. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sourit. Ce but se fera après son plan. Après tout, rien n'était plus important qu'elle, même son rêve. Il se redressa et commença à marcher vers la barrière de sécurité. Voilà donc enfin la limite qui le séparait d'elle. Il allait la franchise et vaincre cette maudite peur qui le tiraillait l'estomac. Bientôt, il serait capable d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments. Bientôt, on y verra clair. Il continua de sourire. Il était si près du but que ça en faisait peur.

Il était debout sur le toit, admirant les gens d'en bas. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux blonds. Il escalada la grille la barrière de sécurité et se retrouva derrière elle. Il avait franchit la limite. Il était prêt depuis plusieurs jours. Il baissa sa tête vers la cour. Il n'y avait que du vide entre lui et la cour, entre lui et le sol, entre lui et les élèves qui sortaient, entre lui et celle qu'il aimait. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'avait-il pas été en hauteur? C'était quand même assez haut vu d'ici. Tous ces étages d'un coup, c'était une petite hauteur mais non négligeable tout de même. Mais il était un ninja, il était un vrai ninja bon sang! Il avait connu pire dans sa vie! L'altitude ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait déjà été beaucoup plus haut, bravant des montagnes. Il avait déjà été perché tant de fois dans le vide, risquant sa vie à chaque seconde qui passait lors de ses missions si excitantes et qui pimentait sa vie. Il soupira. Cette vie lui manquait tant. C'était vraiment ennuyeux de rester toute la journée assis à écouter des professeurs parler sans se fatiguer. Il marmonna avec un ton las. Mais en même temps, il était si nostalgique. Il sourit en même temps qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs.

Naruto: Ah… C'était vraiment le bon temps…avant cette guerre maudite…avant de perdre Sakura. Les missions…tout mon quotidien entant que ninja, la monté d'adrénaline que provoquaient les missions…les entraînements… Tout ça va me manquer. Vraiment.

Il revint à lui après quelques secondes. Il devait se reprendre sinon son plan ne marcherait pas. Il était décidé. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter, absolument rien. Il attendit Sakura de pied ferme du haut de la bordure si étroite de ce toit. Il fit, avec peu de prudence, quelque millimètre vers le vide. Il était si près et si loin en même temps du vide. Encore un petit pas et il tombait. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement. Il était prêt. Ca faisait des jours qu'il se préparait pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de le faire. Non, il n'abandonnait jamais. Voilà le vrai Naruto Uzumaki. Ce n'était plus très long. Il serait bientôt soulagé de toutes ses peines. Bientôt, il ne ressentirait plus cette douleur dans son cœur. Non, bientôt, il ne souffrirait plus. Il rouvrit ses yeux.

Il attendit Sakura afin de mettre son plan à exécution. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de la repérer parmi la foule, une touffe rose parmi tous les élèves bruns. Elle était unique et spéciale. Rien ne pourrait plus la remplacer. Dès qu'il la vit, il sourit à pleine dent, peut-être pour la dernière fois de sa vie, mais il s'y était préparé. Son plan se mettait en route dès à présent. Il prit bien ses appuie, ferma ses yeux une nouvelle fois pour bien se concentrer. Il respira à fond et il rouvrit ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Il se mit en position et cria bien fort du haut de son perchoir.

Naruto: Lycéens de Konoha! Ecoutez-moi tous! Hé! Ecoutez-moi! Sur le toit! Le toit! Regardez en haut bande d'idiot!

Ces lycéens ne devaient pas avoir une bonne ouïe. C'était assez logique de penser que sa voix venait d'un endroit plus élevé qu'eux. Il soupira. Et dire que c'était lui qu'on traité de crétin… Il pouvait voir tout le monde s'exciter de peur et de curiosité. Ca y est. Il avait attiré leur attention sur lui, ainsi que celle de Sakura. Il ne voyait pas très bien du toit. Il y avait de l'agitation en tout cas. Il se concentra sur elle. Elle semblait à la fois effrayée et surprise…enfin, sûrement.

Les lycéens de Konoha entendirent une voix étrange venant de nulle part, qui leur parlait. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens, discutant entre eux, avant de voir quelqu'un sur le toit, de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité. Que faisait-il? Il y avait un danger quand même. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte? Il était fou? C'était ça? Oui, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible.

Sasuke, qui passait par là, releva la tête. Il ne l'avait quand même pas fait? Et si, il avait osé. Cet imbécile. S'il voulait se suicider, qu'il aille mourir au combat, mais de cette manière…si…déshonorable! C'était indigne des ninjas ça. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il le faisait réellement. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, il sentait que ça allait, à nouveau, mal se passer. Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, jamais cet imbécile penserait un tant soir peu à ce suicider. Alors…c'était son plan pour «elle»? Et dire qu'il croyait que le blond plaisantait une fois de plus l'autre soir, avec son air insouciant et sérieux à la fois, le voilà qu'il le faisait réellement. Il soupira bruyamment, à nouveau lassé par toutes les bêtises de son meilleur ami. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il revint sur ses pas et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le bâtiment.

Tout le monde se regroupait en bas, dans la cour, et Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle angoissait sur elle-même, sur place. Elle était vraiment très inquiète pour lui. Et s'il faisait quelque chose d'irréfléchi, à moins que ça soit trop tard pour ça. Tous les professeurs se demandaient se qui se passait pour tout ce remue-ménage. Ils furent horrifiés de voir un de leur élève prêt à sauter du toit pour une raison quelconque qu'ils ignoraient. Mais le blond s'en fichait. Il voulait parler à la rose, celle qu'il aimait. Voilà ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur en ce moment même. Et puisque celle-ci refusait de lui parler face à face, il lui parlerait ainsi. Il cria encore une fois, se concentrant un maximum.

Naruto: Moi! Naruto Uzumaki! Je me déclare à une jeune fille de ma classe, qui possède de magnifiques cheveux roses et des yeux verts envoûtant, Sakura Haruno!

La concernée, clouée au sol, rougit fortement pendant que tous les lycéens de Konoha, sans exception, se retournaient vers elle pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne passait pas inaperçue dans cette cour de récré. Elle avait si honte. Elle voudrait être à six pieds sous terre en ce moment même. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait repoussé l'autre soir…mais quand même! Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher, nulle part où aller. C'était parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé qu'il se vengeait? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…et pourtant. Après tout, il faisait bien partit des «beaux gosses du bahut», et tout lui était permis avec ce titre. Il pourrait même trouver un moyen quelconque de l'expulser s'il le voulait vraiment. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de le repousser.

Soudain, il se remit à crier haut et fort. Il le faisait pour elle, rien que pour elle. Peu importe le nombre de Sakura dans cette cour, il ne s'adressait qu'à Sakura Haruno, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou. La preuve, qui ferait une déclaration au bord d'un toit, devant une multitude d'élève, devait tous les élèves du lycée de Konoha. Personne. Il était juste assez fou pour se déclarer sur ce toit, rien que pour elle.

Naruto: Je t'aime Sakura! Depuis toujours, tu sais? Je t'aime depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi! Je t'aime à la folie! Je te donnerai ma vie s'il le faut! Je sauterai même de ce toit si tu le voulais! Sakura! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur! C'est vrai! Je ne mens pas! Je t'aime!

Il s'arrêta de crier. Il ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre en fait. Il reprit son souffle et sourit. Il s'était enfin déclaré. Et en plus, c'était proprement fait. C'était clair et net. Il ne s'était pas non plus emmêlé avec de long discours ennuyeux qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il se sentait soulager d'un poids tout à coup. Il chercha sa dulcinée dans la foule d'élève, pour voir un peu sa réaction. Elle devait être heureuse à présent. Elle avait peut-être douté de lui l'autre soir, lorsqu'il l'avait, enfin, embrassé. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Oui, sans doute. Elle avait juste eut peur et elle ne voulait pas, encore une fois, souffrir. Il sourit et la fixa. Des larmes… Des larmes de joie? Elle était donc émue à ce point? Ses sentiments l'avaient touché? Il espérait que oui. Elle était sa vie. Sans elle, la vie n'en valait plus la peine, plus du tout.

Mais il perdit son magnifique sourire quand il vit la femme qu'il aimait partir au loin et en pleurant. Encore une fois! Il l'avait encore fait pleurer. Quel imbécile! Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Du sang commençait à couler. Peu importe. Sakura n'était plus là. Il avait encore mal agit. Mais pourquoi? Il ne comprenait plus ce qui clochait. Il soupira et sauta par-dessus la barrière pour enfin retourner sur la terrasse du toit. Il s'accrocha sur la grille. Que faire? Il voulait lui courir après et lui demander pardon. Il le devait. Sinon…sinon, il la perdrait. Il ne le voulait pas. Il accepterait tout, mais pas ça. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Quand il reposa ses pieds à terre, de nombreux professeurs étaient là pour le sermonner sur son action irréfléchie. Elle n'était pas si irréfléchie que ça, son action. Il y avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours. Il soupira bruyamment. Il voulait rattraper Sakura le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Elle était si perturbée, par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas partir, à cause de ces professeurs qui ne le lâchaient plus. Que faire maintenant? Il ne le savait pas.

Soudain, l'alarme incendie résonna dans tout l'établissement, et les professeurs partirent en courant pour aller voir ce qui se passait pour pouvoir évacuer le reste des élèves qui étaient encore dans le lycée pour les clubs en tout genre. Il y avait des clubs fanatiques, sportifs, de réflexion…de tout en fait. C'était sans doute une coïncidence mais, le timing…il vraiment bon. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure occasion. C'était sa chance. Il n'allait pas trainer plus longtemps. Sa vie en dépendait. Son futur dépendait de la réponse que pourrait lui donner Sakura. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il quitta rapidement le toit et courut le plus vite possible. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait s'excuser auprès de la rose, tout de suite. Puis, en courant dans les escaliers, il sentit une présence familière à ses côtés, un peu dissimulé. Elle était faible mais il l'avait sentit. Un allié? Qui? C'était lui qui avait enclenché l'alarme? Oui. Il en était sûr et certain. Il reconnut enfin la présence et sourit. Son ami l'avait sortit du mauvais pas, une fois de plus. Il reprit confiance en lui et accéléra encore un peu. Il devait rattraper Sakura au plus vite. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas du tout facile à repérer dans toute cette foule, dans cette immense ville de béton.

Après quelques minutes, il ressentit enfin la présence tant espéré depuis qu'il avait quitté cet établissement scolaire. Il sourit de plus belle et courra comme jamais. Soudain, il ressentit un malaise. Elle n'était pas loin mais…mais elle était en danger…et son aura très faible. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. L'angoisse et la peur grimpaient en flèche. Ce pressentiment… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il accéléra, si c'était encore possible. Il arriva enfin dans une ruelle, assez sombre et étroite. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Que se passait-il avec lui? Il était très essoufflé après avoir autant couru si peu de distance. Il manquait d'entraînement. Il se promit de le reprendre sérieusement dès le lendemain. Hokage, son rêve de toujours…il n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant, si? Non, il deviendrait le ninja le plus fort et il reconstruirait son village. Oui, voilà son nouvel objectif. Il reconstruirait tout. C'était une promesse. Et un homme ne revenait jamais sur ses paroles.

Il revint à lui très rapidement. Il devait penser à tout cela plus tard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser à sa vie d'autrefois. Elle était là, avec quelques ex-ninjas mal attentionnés qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de leurs dix doigts pour s'intégrer dans la société. D'après leurs odeurs et leurs vêtements, ils devaient boire toute la journée sans prendre beaucoup de douche. Mais pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle? Elle ne leur avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était une jeune fille? Une simple jeune fille qui passait par là? Pourquoi ne ripostait-elle pas? Il se battait contre eux. Ils n'étaient pas si forts que cela. Elle pouvait très bien les battre sans difficulté. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps avec sa force. Il serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il venait de comprendre. Il était d'une bête sans nom. Vraiment. Il venait juste de le remarquer. Ils utilisaient la même technique sur lui. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête? Ils avaient osé prendre avantage avec leur effectif élevé pour pouvoir ensuite jouer sur leurs les attaques combinées et redoutables qu'ils utilisaient autrefois. Même si l'alcool faisait effet, ils se battaient bien. Après tout, ils étaient expérimentés, dans ce domaine là. Ils l'avaient, ainsi, eu par surprise et ils l'avaient assommé par derrière. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle allait bientôt s'évanouir et elle serait encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.

De rage, Naruto crut devenir complètement fou face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était si frustré. Voir la femme qu'il aimait ainsi maltraitée…il ne le supportait pas. Jamais. Il commençait à perdre la raison. Un amour à sens unique mais qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Aucun homme n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Personne. Il la protégerait, même au péril de sa vie. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang avec ses pupilles fendus au milieu. C'était les yeux de Kyubi. A quand remontait sa dernière transformation? Longtemps. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et devinrent des griffes acérées. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter la métamorphose. Ses dents poussèrent pour devenir des crocs redoutables. Ce n'était, pour lui, que le minimum de son potentiel. Il s'attaqua enfin à ceux qui avaient osé lever la main sur la femme de sa vie, sur elle qui l'avait considéré comme son meilleur ami. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ainsi. Il sourit. Il avait son défouloir en face de lui. Il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il allait se déchainer comme jamais auparavant. Il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qu'il entourait, sauf à Sakura qui était allongée derrière lui.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, trop occupé à rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces, c'était que la rose avait tout vu. Ses yeux bleus devenir rouges, ainsi que le reste de sa transformation. Elle était à la fois choquée et effrayée. Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse, comme s'il y avait eu un marteau qui la martelait. Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité puisqu'on l'avait frappé par derrière. Ces ninjas l'avaient vraiment frappé très fort. Elle perdit conscience pendant que le blond se battait encore pour elle. Ses maux de tête étaient vraiment atroces.

Sakura se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, complètement sonnée, dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue, avec une simple chemise sur elle. C'était bien peu pour elle. Elle s'assit et massa un peu sa tête. Elle lui faisait horriblement mal. Sans doute à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu derrière. C'était infernal comme sensation. Comment le supporter? Il n'y avait pas de médicament à côté d'elle. Elle porta une de ses mains sur son front, une légère fièvre, mais rien de grave… Soudain, elle vit une manche blanche. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange…sa manche de son uniforme n'était pas ainsi, même pour la chemise. Elle baissa son regard vers ses habits. Elle remarquait ensuite qu'elle ne portait pas grand chose. Elle n'était vêtu de rien d'autre à par ça, une simple chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais…pourquoi était-elle…ainsi? On l'avait changé? Pourquoi? Qui lui avait fait ça? Elle tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, augmentant son mal de tête. Elle vit enfin ses vêtements sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Elle eut soudainement peur. Quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé. Un homme? Une femme? Un inconnu? Un ami? Qui? Elle venait de le réaliser complètement. Et si on y avait…et si on lui…et si jamais… Non…ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Elle… Des larmes commencèrent à montrer dans ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Que faire? Se reprendre avant tout. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, surtout maintenant. Elle remonta la couverture un peu plus haute afin de mieux se couvrir.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle sursauta légèrement. On tournait la poignée? Qui? La porte s'ouvrait doucement. Qu'elle se referme. Elle allait voir celui qui l'avait… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Son esprit était embrouillé. Comment faire pour se sortir de là? La peur montait en elle. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments. Elle ferma ses yeux et fut prête à crier. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour vérifier qui s'était, juste au cas où. Une tête blonde était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fut surprise. Une…une tête blonde? Mais alors…c'était lui qui… C'était la seule réponse plausible qui lui vint dans l'immédiat. Elle rougit fortement en repensant à son apparence.

Blond: Ah! Tu es réveillée Sakura. J'avais eu peur que tu…

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Naruto?

Elle l'attaquait directement, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense. En plus, il lui souriait bêtement et soulagé en même temps alors qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus. Mais en même temps, ça l'énervait et ça la gênait un peu. C'était lui qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici alors? Mais pourquoi? Il était arrivé là, avec sa petite tête d'idiot, sans lui dire pourquoi. Il se frottait derrière la tête pour montrer qu'il était gêné…comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans ses gestes. C'était tout simplement lui. Elle sourit ultérieurement. Il ne changera jamais. Mais…un autre problème survint dans son esprit. Si quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé…ça voulait dire que c'était lui! Elle rougit. Il vivait seul dans un appartement! A cette pensée, elle rougit encore plus de honte et de colère. Il y en avait de quoi. Après tout… Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelque mois qu'il devait se permettre de profiter de la situation. Si elle n'était pas dans cette inconfortable position, elle lui apprendrait les bonnes manières. Enfin…quelque mois…c'était plutôt…

Naruto: J'ai soigné tes blessures. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi mais…je…enfin… C'est pour ça que je…je…t'ai…

Sakura: Tu m'as déshabillée? Pervers! Ne t'approche pas de moi! Pervers!

Ca y est! Il l'avait avoué devant elle! Enfin, presque. En plus de ça, cet imbécile était tout rouge et quand il parlait, ce n'était plus vraiment compréhensible. Elle en avait la confirmation, même si elle le savait depuis longtemps. Ce Naruto était un véritable pervers. Et partir en entraînement avec Jiraya n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Elle retint un soupire. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ou plutôt, leurs regards c'étaient croisées et ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi ses yeux bleus étaient si hypnotisant et profond à la fois? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister, comme l'autre soir. Elle revint à elle et chassa ses idées bizarres de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas être déstabilisée par le blond. Elle devait se reprendre.

Naruto: Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Enfin, si, je t'ai déshabillé, mais je ne suis pas un pervers! J'ai rien vu! Je te le jure! J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai fait attention à mes mains! Je te le jure! Je ne suis pas un pervers Sakura! S'il te plaît! Crois-moi! Je ne mens pas!

Sakura: Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pervers! Je n'avais pas de grande blessure physique. Au pire, j'aurais quelque petit bleu ici et là. T'aurais très bien pu me laisser habiller. Ca serait revenu au même! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en me voyant ainsi? J'ai eu peur, idiot!

Ses poings se resserrèrent sur la couverture, qui la couvrait encore, afin de ne pas montrer ses larmes naissantes. Trop d'émotion d'un coup. Elle ne le supportait pas. Trop tard, elles coulèrent déjà toutes seules. Il la regarda là, impuissant. Combien de fois avait-il pu la faire pleurer ces dernières semaines? Il baissa la tête. Il était si honteux. C'était donc ça? Il ressentait, la même chose que Sasuke. Il le comprenait enfin. Lui aussi, il avait dû ressentir cette douleur dans son si petit cœur. Il n'oserait plus la voir après ça. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois si elle ne voulait vraiment plus le revoir. Il accepterait. Sa voix tremblait par l'émotion. Il lui parlerait sans doute pour la dernière fois. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, malgré son avertissement. Il prit une chaise qui traînait par là et s'assit à côté de la rose. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait ses mains. Elles torturaient ses genoux. Il voulait avoir le plus de confiance, de force en lui pour tout lui dire.

Naruto: Il s'était mit à pleuvoir après que j'en ai eu fini avec tes agresseurs, alors…alors plutôt que de te laisser tomber malade avec tes vêtements mouillés, j'ai…j'ai préféré…te changer. Je ne suis vraiment pas ce que tu penses. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'avais eu peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas… J'étais effrayé. J'étais horrifié…à cause de toi et pour toi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai paniqué. Si tu savais… Je… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Tu étais toute seule contre tous ces ex-ninjas, sans doute très expérimentés dans le passé. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Tu étais là, inconsciente devant moi, et moi… Je suis resté là, si impuissant. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens en te voyant dans cet était. Mon appartement…n'était pas loin, alors… Mais j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. C'est vrai…

Il soupira. Il s'autorisait enfin à respirer normalement. Il passa ma main dans ses cheveux. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour terminer ce récit. Non, en fait, il l'avait terminé, mais il ne savait pas comment… Il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait encore lui dire, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Après ce petit silence, il reprit.

Naruto: Voilà… Tu es satisfaite maintenant, Sakura? Voilà pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je voulais te protéger.

Il avait déjà bien entamé sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas volontaire mais il avait déjà bien commencé. Il devait terminer. Il y mettrait tous ses sentiments. C'était peut-être la dernière fois, alors autant qu'elle ne soit pas gâchée. Elle devait le savoir, même si elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il mettrait son cœur complètement à nu pour elle.

Naruto: Tu sais… Je t'aime vraiment, Sakura. Je suis sincère. Je ne te mens pas. Toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur le groupe est totalement faux, enfin, sauf pour Sasuke mais, je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es la première. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Et si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, je l'accepterai. Après tout, je ne peux pas te forcer à avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi. De plus, je ne veux pas te forcer avec mon statut. C'est complètement stupide de faire ça. Tu n'a rien à craindre. Je le sais depuis longtemps déjà que tu ne m'accepterais pas mais…j'ai espéré. J'étais sincère tu sais, sur le toit. Désolé si je t'ai mise dans l'embarras aujourd'hui. Pardon.

Il était si sincère. Elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, même si elle avait eu si honte. Après tout, c'était Naruto. Elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Il était très bien comme il était. Et de toute façon, c'était le sien. Personne, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part elle. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Il ne changera jamais, alors pourquoi lui en vouloir? Seulement maintenant? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne s'en doutait peut-être pas mais…elle aussi…elle… Elle sourit timidement. Elle lui parla d'une voix douce et plus décontractée qu'au début.

Sakura: Je le sais… Je l'ai toujours su, Naruto. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour cacher tes sentiments de toute façon.

Elle se mit à rire. Combien de fois au village, cet idiot, avait-il clamé haut et fort qu'il l'aimait? Combien de fois il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle? Combien de fois l'avait-elle repoussé? Combien de fois…c'était aperçu qu'elle était déçue par ses sentiments? Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle même. Plus aujourd'hui. Elle était décidée maintenant.

Sakura: Mais…j'avais pensé que c'était juste un amour de jeunesse, comme les sentiments que j'avais pour Sasuke. Je pensais que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps, comme moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Naruto? Je suis bête, hein?

Naruto: Non! C'est faux! Je t'ai…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Elle avait bien dit… amour de jeunesse? Elle et…Sasuke? Mais…Sakura ne le «connaissait» que depuis quelque mois, alors comment le savait-elle? Ce n'était pas possible… A moins…à mois qu'elle… Non…comme ça? Si brusquement? Mais pourquoi? Juste…comme ça? Ses souvenirs… Non… Si…? Elle l'avait peut-être retrouvée, sa mémoire. Mais…aussi brusquement? Il était vraiment très étonné. Il ne comprenait plus rien. que se passait-il?

Naruto: Attend, comment tu sais que je…

Sakura: Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de tout. De l'équipe 7, de toi, de Sasuke, de Kakashi-sensei, de moi…et puis de tous les autres aussi. Je m'en souviens…

Sa tête était vraiment comique à voir. Il avait l'air plus idiot que d'habitude. Mais au moins, c'était son idiot. Il n'était qu'à elle. Jamais elle ne changerait sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, et heureusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle refasse la même erreur que la dernière fois. Elle se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Sa tête était vraiment drôle. Elle se calma tout de même.

Naruto: Tu…

Sakura: Apparemment oui. Désolé de tous vous avoir inquiété. Je suis de retour, Naruto.

Naruto enlaça Sakura de toutes ses forces. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Mais comment? Quand a-t-elle… Peut-être le soir où il l'avait embrassé, ou bien, quelque heure plus tôt? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait un choc émotionnel pour pouvoir retrouver ses souvenirs, comme Temari qui avait été effrayé par son frère. D'après ce que Shikamaru avait dit, c'était ainsi que cela marchait, s'il avait bien suivit la logique de sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas sûr, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Peut-être que Sakura avait été… Enfin, peu importe quand, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa coéquipière, perdue en guerre. Il récupérait petit à petit sa famille, ses amis… Il était si heureux qu'une seule larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne devait pas pleurer devant elle. Mais il était si heureux! Il enfouie sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle était redevenue sa coéquipière. L'équipe 7, après bien des épreuves, elle était enfin au complet après des années de séparation. Sa voix était un peu étouffée par l'émotion.

Naruto: Bienvenu parmi nous, Sakura.

Il y eut un silence reposant et chaleureux qui planait dans la pièce. Tous les deux s'enlaçaient, heureux de se revoir. Il fallait dire qu'il s'en était passé des choses depuis quelques années. Elle ne devait plus commettre la même erreur. Elle devait le faire, sinon, il serait trop tard et elle le regretterait à jamais. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce regret en elle. Il y avait une chance juste devant elle, elle devait la saisir et ne pas la laisser filer. Elle devait le dire. Pour lui. Pour elle. Et surtout, pour eux.

Sakura: Je t'aime moi aussi, Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant cette phrase et se détacha brusquement de la rose. Sa tête était encore plus comique à voir. Elle… Elle lui avait bien dit que…qu'elle l'aimait? Il était trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne rêvait pas? Il se pinça la joue et ressentit une douleur. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Mais pourquoi était-elle partit en courant et en pleurant alors? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes. C'était galère, comme le dirait un certain dormeur.

Naruto: Mais…tu as couru en pleurant et…

Il était vraiment bête celui là! N'importe qui serait parti à sa place. Comme faire pour rester tranquille, après quelque chose comme ça? Non mais! Il réfléchissait de temps en temps? Et s'il se mettait un peu à sa place? Elle avait eu peur. On avait l'impression qu'il allait se suicider. Elle avait eu si honte. Il avait osé se déclarer sur le toit du lycée. Elle était si embarrassée. Y avait-il réfléchit au moins, avant d'agir de la sorte? Non, elle en était sûre. Et puis, c'était Naruto. Le garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Elle savait à quoi il pouvait bien penser de temps en temps, après toutes ces années de complexité et d'amitié. C'était de lui qu'on parlait, alors non, elle en était sûre, il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchit, comme d'habitude. Elle se mit alors à lui crier dessus, pour peut-être, lui faire comprendre sa position.

Sakura: C'est normal! Tu as osé me faire ta déclaration devant tout le lycée comme si tu allais te suicider si je refusais. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la honte que j'ai eue? Ils se sont tous retournés vers moi comme si j'étais coupable. Tu es vraiment un crétin Naruto.

Naruto: Ah… Je…je n'y avais pas pensé…

Sakura: Et bien, tu aurais dû.

Il se frotta encore une fois derrière la tête. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, que ça allait là gêner. Il pensait jusque qu'une déclaration en public était mieux, pour lui prouver tout son amour pour elle. Il se traita mentalement de crétin. Il aurait du réfléchir aux conséquences au lieu de foncer tête baisser, comme d'habitude. Cela lui jouait parfois, souvent même, des mauvais tours d'ailleurs. Il n'apprenait vraiment rien de ses bêtises et de ses erreurs. Il releva la tête, pour affronter sa colère. Il vit qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment énervée contre lui. Il baissa à nouveau sa tête blonde. Il ne pouvait faire que ça d'ailleurs, sinon, il se recevait un coup de poing fatal. Il préférait éviter pour l'instant. Mais une question subsistait dans son esprit. Ca lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, et il n'avait jamais osé, en même temps elle l'évitait, lui demander.

Naruto: Mais…quand je t'ai embrassé alors? Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé? Et en plus, tu n'as fait que m'éviter depuis un peu plus d'une semaine! J'étais super mal dans ma peau moi! Je pensais que tu me détestais… Sasuke s'est obligé, j'en suis sûr, à me réconforter.

Sakura: Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu avais des sentiments sincères pour moi? Si ça se trouvait, c'était juste sur un coup de tête que tu m'avais embrassé l'autre soir! En plus, tu fais parti d'un groupe de playboy, alors, c'est tout à fait normal que je doute.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. L'autre soir, quand il l'avait embrassé après l'avoir raccompagné chez elle, c'était sur un coup de tête, vraiment. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler plus longtemps. L'avoir en permanence auprès de lui l'avait… Il avait perdu la raison et son corps avait agit tout seul. Mais ses sentiments pour elle ont toujours été sincères, toujours depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais…si maintenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés, en avait-il le droit? Il n'osait pas. Il était si gêné. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis dès années, et le voilà incapable d'agir. Qu'il était stupide. Il se mit à rougir. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Devait-il le demander ou…

Naruto: Alors…maintenant que tu le sais…je peux…je peux t'embrasser?

Elle lui sourit tendrement, avec son plus beau sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui. Il le lui rendit. Il était vraiment bête pour pouvoir poser ce genre de question maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'aimaient réciproquement. Il y avait de la gêne dans sa voix et le rouge lui allait très bien. Bien évidemment qu'il en avait le droit à présent. Elle ne se séparerait plus jamais de lui. Elle ne l'oublierait plus jamais, même avec une autre amnésie. Elle continuerait à l'aimer. Elle l'aimerait pour toujours.

Sakura: J'attendais que tu me le demandes. Idiot.

Naruto sourit encore plus. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il prit les mains de la fille qu'il aimait dans les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, mettant ainsi tout son amour pour elle. Ce doux contact entre leurs lèvres était un vrai délice. Celle-ci lui répondit en approfondissant un peu plus. Après tout le temps qu'ils se sont tournées autour, une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas. Autant en profiter au maximum. C'était un baiser doux et passionné à la fois… Ils étaient enfin heureux tous les deux. Ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper ensemble. Tout ce temps perdu que le destin avait bien voulu le leur rendre aujourd'hui. Ils allaient vraiment en profiter au maximum.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'appartement de l'ainé des frères Uchiwa, le téléphone résonnait dans l'habitat luxueux. Un grognement se fit entendre tout de suite après puis une voix s'élevait. Une porte s'ouvrit, alors, brusquement pour y laisser échapper de la vapeur. Une silhouette se dessina dans la fumée. Le téléphone retentissait toujours, attendant que quelqu'un décroche, avec son insupportable son strident. Il poussa un soupir exaspérait et le prit. N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de repos? Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci?

Itachi était sous sa douche quand appareil avait tinté de toutes ses forces. Trop pressé, mais pas tant que cela en fait, il consentit à sortir de son paradis d'eau pour aller décrocher. Etait-ce une jeune demoiselle? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas sa secrétaire qui allait lui crier dessus. Elle était jolie, mais d'un ennuie… Ne savait-elle pas s'amuser un peu, de temps à autre? Non, elle avait toujours cette mine sévère sur le visage. Elle ne souriait jamais, et elle lui donnait toujours plus de papier qu'il n'en faut. Il comprenait Tsunade maintenant, de cacher des bouteilles de saké dans son bureau, très loin de Shizune.

Il n'avait qu'une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient encore de ses longs cheveux, qui lui collaient à la peau, jusqu'à son torse musclé pour terminer sa course dans la serviette autour de la taille. Les gouttes d'eau prenaient, sans aucun doute, un malin plaisir à dessiner sa musculature si merveilleusement bien taillé et parfait. Même après plusieurs mois sans, ou très peu en tout cas, s'entraîner, cela ne se voyait pas. Il en était assez fier il faut le dire, de son corps. On aurait dit qu'il avait continuait à s'exercer sans jamais s'arrêter. L'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux glissait lentement sur sa peau pour tracer les lignes de sa musculature si harmonieuse. Si seulement, une seule présence féminine, peut-être sa secrétaire, avait été dans cet immense appartement luxueux et vide, celle-ci aurait sans pouvoir y résister, déjà succombé à son charme ravageur. Chaque goutte d'eau continuait de descendre, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se faire absorber par la serviette nouée autour de la taille. Qui pouvait bien y résister? Il décrocha.

Itachi: Allô?

Inconnu: _Itachi? C'est Zenlong._

Sa voix était étrange au téléphone. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette tonalité. On aurait dit qu'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Pourquoi semblait-il si paniqué? Quelque chose s'était-il passé en Chine? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de peur dans ces simples mots? Il devait savoir quoi. Mais contrairement à son for intérieur, il n'allait pas, par fierté, montrer cette peur grandissante pour son ami au fond de son estomac.

Itachi: Along? Que puis-je faire pour toi? Je ferais tout pour t'aider, tu sais? Allez, raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Zenlong: _On a un énorme problème. Ton plan ne se passe pas comme prévu. Tu sais que je te suivrais quoi qu'il arrive mais là…je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Son plan? Celui qu'il avait préparé avec Zenlong depuis des mois? Mais ce plan était infaillible, qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher dedans? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient toutes passés en revu. Il les avait toutes simulées dans son esprit, toutes les situations possibles et imaginables par lui, sans rien omettre. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Leur plan, ils se le sont répétés plusieurs fois pendant des mois et des semaines. Qu'est-ce qui clochait alors?

Itachi: Vraiment? Comme se fait-il que…

Zenlong: _Oui. Ma sœur, Guihu, abandonne. Je n'y crois toujours pas mais…elle a belle et bien abandonner. Itachi… Il nous faut un autre plan… Mais comment en trouver un autre maintenant? Que faire…elle abandonne…_

Abandonner? Guihu avait vraiment abandonné? Mais pourquoi? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas prévu cette idée là… Comment faire? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son plan serait mis en échec sinon. Elle qui était…au début… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, et surtout maintenant, abandonner. «Il» réagirait très mal en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle y avait réfléchit, au moins? Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aussi facilement. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Itachi: Quoi? Mais le succès du plan est justement qu'elle…

Zenlong: _Crois-moi. J'ai essayé de la convaincre mais on y peut rien. J'ai beau lui faire rappeler toute sorte de chose, elle ne veut rien entendre. C'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. J'en suis heureux, crois-moi, mais si seulement, la situation était différente, ça aurait été encore mieux. Que faire?_

Itachi était bien embêté à présent et se frotta la tête. Son plan tombait complètement à l'eau si elle abandonnait tout de suite. Il fallait faire autre chose pour la convaincre de le récupérer. Il soupira. Il se mit à vagabonder son regard un peu partout dans la pièce et tomba sur le calendrier. Une date était entourée en rouge. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était dans un mois pour «cette» occasion là, car justement, ce jour là, il…

Itachi: J'ai un plan. Il faut absolument qu'elle soit là pour cet évènement là dans un mois.

Zenlong: _Quoi? Mais c'est à peine si elle sort! Elle reste toute la journée enfermé et refuse de sortir alors qu'elle en a le droit maintenant. Alors tu vois, la faire retourner sur…_

C'était vrai. Sa sœur ne sortait plus. Elle continuait à suivre les cours comme d'habitude, mais elle refusait de faire un pas dehors. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait maintenant? Il ne comprenait pas. Cet évènement dans un mois… Est-ce que ça l'aidera vraiment? Qu'avait Itachi en tête? Sa sœur… Sa situation s'aggrave de plus en plus. Tout ça parce qu'il… Et puis surtout…ce Kazuma qui gagnait de plus en plus de point auprès d'elle… Que faire? Ils devaient s'en sortir. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose contre cet homme malsain. Il était vraiment…une menace contre eux. Il était redoutable, mais pas imbattable. Il devait se ressaisir. Il était grand frère après tout. Il devait la protéger coute que coute.

Itachi: Elle abandonne donc…bah alors mieux vaut qu'elle face ça proprement. On va s'arranger pour qu'elle fasse ses adieux alors. Ca lui permettra de tournée la page en même temps.

Zenlong: _Quoi? Mais…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Des adieux? Mais son plan était justement de…alors pourquoi tout briser maintenant? Ce sont des propos… Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient travaillé si dur jusqu'ici, et maintenant…tout était terminé? Hein? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire? Si Itachi abandonnait alors…qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, lui alors? Il était complètement… Il était complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire?

Itachi: Bon, excuse-moi Along, mais je commence à avoir froid. Je suis sorti si précipitamment de ma salle de bain, en croyant que c'était cette secrétaire sadique et bourreau du travail, alors tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas l'idéal. Elle doit être là dans un mois. Je compte sur toi. Sinon, aucun des deux ne tournera la page. Jamais.

Zenlong: _Attend…_

Itachi: A dans un mois. Et débarrasse-toi de «lui». Ca vaudrait mieux pour nous et pour elle.

Itachi raccrocha sans placer un mot de plus et soupira. Comment avait-elle fait pour abandonner aussi facilement? Ils y avaient travaillé si dur pourtant… Son plan n'était plus le même à présent. Il ne devait rien dire à son ami, sinon, il y serait opposé à coup sûr. Mais il y avait encore un moyen pour y remédier, à leur problème. Il n'avait quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien? Si? Non, impossible. Il ferait tout pour lui, même s'il doit se mettre à dos tout le clan Li pour ça. Il ferait tout pour que son plan marche. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Il a eu du changement mais ce n'était pas un problème. Cela rend bien le jeu plus intéressant, non?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui sont en vacances. Moi, elles viennent juste de commencer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponse au com:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Et oui, Naruto et Sakura sont enfin ensemble! C'est vrai qu'ils se sont tournés autour pendant un certain temps. Tu n'as toujours pas deviner la décision de Guihu? Bah, ce n'est pas grave, tu le sauras très explicitement dans le chapitre 24, donc, le prochain. J'y travaille depuis...quelque jours déjà. Ma dernière semaine de vacances...ça passe vite, le temps... La rapidité, ouais. J'ai trouvé une technique pour faire vite, j'espère juste que je ne fait pas baisser la qualité, ce que je pense en fait. Tu vois, déjà là, j'ai presque terminé le chap 24. Mais je préfère laisser un peu de temps pour les com.

Je sens qu'avec ce chapitre, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ', vous allez me détester comme jamais. Il faut dire que…non, je n'ai aucune excuse. -- Vous allez me détester… En plus, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire de plus en plus mal, comme si je bâclais les chapitres… --

Désolé pour la piètre description que j'ai faite, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça. En plus, c'est la première fois… J'espère que vous comprendrez au moins ce que j'ai essayé de faire. '

Ah…c'est dommage, j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, et pour ne pas faire des chapitres trop long, j'ai du couper juste avant. Je suppose que ça dois vous rassurer d'un côté, à cause de ce que j'ai dit plus haut. C'est un peu court mais c'est déjà ça.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 23**

Voilà déjà un mois que cela s'était passé. Guihu avait une décision importante à prendre. Une décision qui changerait sa vie à jamais. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix possible. Si elle acceptait, elle le détruirait. Mais si elle le refusait, ils se détruiront. Il n'y avait pas de solution idéale pour elle. Elle était dans une impasse. A cause de cela, elle se renferma encore plus sur elle-même et le délai approchait à grand pas. C'était pour ce soir. Elle devait donner sa réponse ce soir même. Que faire pour l'aider? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà fourni une quantité non négligeable d'effort, ces derniers mois. Il commençait vraiment à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Cette substance dans la nourriture de sa sœur il y a quelque mois avait bien marché. Il avait ainsi réussit à rapprocher les deux fiancés en plein conflit, mais elle n'a pas pu les faire tenir plus longtemps que ça. Leur relation était si fragile. Que faire? Il allait, pour la énième fois cette semaine, voir sa sœur et essayer de la convaincre d'aller à cet évènement là, qui avait justement lieu ce soir. Il espérait juste que son ami, Itachi, ait bien conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas abandonner. C'était sa dernière chance. Il devait réussir à la convaincre, pour elle, dans son intérêt, pour son bonheur futur. Il devait réussir, à tout prix.

Zenlong: Je t'en pris Xiaohu, accepte d'y aller. C'est dans ton propre intérêt. Tu l'as déjà fait autrefois. Personne ne te frappera, tu sais? Mère accepte que tu sortes du domaine. Pourquoi te renfermer ainsi?

Guihu: Je…ne sors pas…

Zenlong: Ecoute, tu en a le droit. Tu dois en profiter. Tu as longtemps attendu, n'est-ce pas? Alors profites-en.

Elle avait à présent le droit de sortir. Elle en avait l'autorisation, alors pourquoi n'en profitait-elle pas? Personne ne va lui en vouloir après tout. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était dans le brouillard. Il y avait tant de zones d'ombres. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain on lui avait autorisé les sorties aussi facilement? Cette soirée était donc si importante? Pourquoi?

Guihu: Pourquoi?

Il sourit tristement. Sa sœur lui demandait quelque chose. Elle lui posait une question. C'était si rare. Pourquoi ne les posait-elle pas avant? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, dans ces conditions si difficile? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Que répondre? Pourquoi demandait-elle pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc décidé à lui poser cette question? Cette soirée était pour ce soir. Mais oui…la soirée. Elle lui demandait pourquoi elle devait s'y rendre. Il était si perturbé qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il devait la convaincre. Il soupira ultérieurement. Il avait une idée.

Zenlong: Et si…tu y aller pour retrouver des souvenirs?

Il espérait que cela marcherait. C'était son dernier argument. Elle devait s'en rappeler, maintenant. Il n'avait que cette solution là. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'y avait sans doute plus du tout pensé. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là, ce soir si spécial pour elle, sa première soirée. Des souvenirs… C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir se motiver.

Guihu: Des…souvenirs?

Zenlong: Oui. Souviens-toi de ta première soirée, de ta première sortie en dehors du domaine. Tu avais pleuré. Tu étais si émue. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais si heureuse à ce moment là. Moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies. Tu entends? Tu dois t'en souvenir. Souviens-toi de ces larmes qui ont coulé sur tes joues. Souviens-toi de ce que tu avais ressenti. Ces émotions si fortes qui t'ont émue.

Guihu: Pleurer? Emue?

Il ne pouvait compter que sur cela. Elle devait s'en souvenir. Ce jour là…il avait été si heureux. Il avait été si surpris. Il avait vu pour la première fois ce que ressentait sa sœur. Lui-même avait été ému par ce qu'il avait vu. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le dernier qu'il verrait dans sa vie. Il voulait continuer à la voir exprimer ses sentiments. Il voulait même revoir celle qu'il avait osé abandonner par le passé, cette petite sauvageonne. Elle était si énergique, si vivante… Elle y mettait tout son cœur quand elle faisait quelque chose. Elle était légèrement distante et froide, mais…elle était naturelle avec tout le monde. On savait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, à tout moment, on le savait.

Zenlong: Oui. Souviens-toi. Je t'en pris, viens avec moi ce soir. Je ne veux plus te perdre, plus jamais. Je sais quelle est le dilemme qui te ronge le cœur en ce moment. Je sais que si jamais tu l'acceptes, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton véritable toi. Mais si tu le refuses, tu ne sauras plus quoi faire pour te sortir de là. Je souhaite juste que tu trouve ton véritable toi avec ta décision.

Guihu: Mon véritable…moi…?

Malgré tous ces renfermements, elle s'ouvrait inexorablement. C'était paradoxal en fait. Ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'elle s'autorisait une altitude pareille, ces questions, ces refus catégoriques aussi… Il n'y en avait pas de quoi être fier même s'il l'était quand même un peu. Il s'en souvenait, le jour où elle était revenue du Japon. Même s'il l'avait appelé sur les ordres de sa belle-mère, il voulait quand même la revoir. Elle avait tant changé. On ne ressentait plus ce vide quand on était avec elle. Non, on sentait autre chose, même si ce n'était pas très joyeux non plus. Dès ce premier jour, Kazuma y était déjà. Il avait mis en place son plan pour la conquérir. Le froid et l'irritation que l'on ressentait pouvait s'expliquer par sa présence. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Tout le monde était d'accord avec ça. C'était si…tellement exceptionnel que les domestiques qui s'occupent d'elle depuis des années en ont pleuré tellement ils étaient émus. Ils y avaient pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps sous le coup de l'émotion. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour les calmer. Ca n'avait pas été si simple que ça. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour qu'il se calme et retourner à leur travail.

Son véritable elle… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Comment devait-elle interpréter cette expression? Qu'entendait-il par son véritable elle? Elle avait toujours était une petite fille que l'on détestait, que l'on jugeait par son apparence, à son langage, à ses origines… Alors pourquoi retourner à cette époque là? Personne ne l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Ah si…quelqu'un…quelqu'un l'avait déjà appréciait. Il y en avait même eu plusieurs… Il y avait tout d'abord Gaara, suivit de Nadeshiko, et enfin, de ce jeune garçon… Etait-il quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait aussi aujourd'hui? Que penser de lui à présent? Devait-elle lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonner, ou bien…

Guihu: J'irai…ce soir…à…cette soirée…

Zenlong: Vraiment? Merci! Je t'aime ma petite sœur. Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir.

«Je t'aime»… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu? Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. N'était-ce pas la toute première fois que son frère le lui disait en face? Oui, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait de sa bouche. Il ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix auparavant. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle que quelqu'un le lui dise en face? Elle avait attendu si longtemps… La première personne fut…Sasuke… Pourquoi revenait-il toujours dans ses pensées? Elle repensait à lui matin et soir, et même dans ses rêves. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il la trahisse ainsi? Elle ne le savait pas. Cette soirée…elle…peut-être parce que ce soir…elle y retournerait, sur ce balcon… tous ces souvenirs…quand ils étaient ensemble…cet homme là… Le devait-elle? Elle allait y retourner pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'y avait que cela à faire? Il n'y avait-il pas d'autre choix? Elle ne voulait que son bonheur…son…bonheur…mais…et le sien? Elle espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas, sinon…sinon sa détermination…toute sa détermination volera en éclat. Elle ne…elle ne saurait choisir…

Zenlong: Je vais demander à ce qu'on te prépare au plus vite. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant le début. Je te remercie de me donner cette chance de me racheter. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je ferais tout pour ton bonheur.

Il se releva et donna quelques ordres aux domestiques avant de repartir se préparer aussi. Dans un élan de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et lui sourit avant de lui frotter le dessus de la tête. Ce qu'il avait rêvé faire cela avant, à cette petite sauvageonne. Toutes ces occasions manquées…quand elle était arrivée, quand elle pleurait, quand il voulait la réconforter… Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais cette fois, il avait réussit. En fait, il avait juste eu peur qu'elle le rejette avant de le connaitre. Il espéré juste qu'elle ressente ce qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre, un peu de tendresse, un peu d'amour… Il sortit juste après ce geste. Il avait encore tant de chose à faire avant leur départ.

Guihu resta assise là, sur son canapé habituel pendant que ses domestiques s'agitaient dans tous les sens, trop heureux que leur maîtresse se décide enfin à sortir. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si excités à cette idée là? Elle ne le savait pas. Tous mettaient tant d'effort pour qu'elle soit prête à l'heure. En les voyant s'agiter ainsi, elle pensa qu'elle avait encore tant de chose à apprendre sur les autres, sur ce qui l'entourait, sur la vie. Elle était à la fois si curieuse et si effrayée par tout ce qui lui était étranger. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Que penser de cela? C'était en fait…assez agréable. Ils avaient…elle et…Sasuke… Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. C'était son frère qui… Elle ne devait plus penser à lui.

Elle repensa au geste de son frère. C'était si inhabituel de sa part. Elle bougea doucement sa main droite pour la porta sur son front. Il l'avait…embrassé sur le front? Ses lèvres étaient si douces, humides et chaudes… Elle porta ensuite sa main sur sa tête. Cette main…était si grande… Tout son corps irradiait de douceur et de chaleur… il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec elle. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit devenu père qui l'ait décidé? Son sourire…était devenu si chaleureux… Il était si…heureux… Il était donc…enfin heureux? Elle ne le faisait donc…plus souffrir? Elle baissa sa main et la porta à son cœur. Elle avait réussit à lui faire faire un véritable sourire. Elle était si…si…heureuse…qu'il le soit enfin… Que faire de mieux pour le rendre encore plus heureux? Ce n'était sans doute plus à elle de le faire mais à son fils. Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller. Elle ressassa tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa première soirée. Tout était passé si vite… Pour la première fois, elle se laissa aller, laissant son corps agir à sa guise. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Son frère n'était pas malheureux à cause d'elle. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. C'était le plus important aujourd'hui. Rien que pour revoir cette si belle expression sur son visage, elle irait à cette soirée pour lui sans hésiter.

Son visage semblait enfin apaisé. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses mains sur son cœur… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire chargé de sincérité et de tendresse. Ainsi, personne n'oserait croire qu'elle avait subit tant de chose pendant ce qu'on appelé l'enfance. On aurait dit une jeune fille tout à fait normale qui n'aurait jamais était traumatisé par quoi que ce soit. Dans l'immédiat, elle baissa ses barrières. Elle se laissait aller. Elle laissait vagabonder son esprit. Elle laissa sa tête et son cœur aussi libre qu'auparavant. Elle laissa son corps s'exprimer sans y imposer de barrière. Elle se fichait de ce qui l'entourait du moment qu'elle avait le sentiment que son frère l'aimait réellement, du moment qu'elle le pensait, qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il était heureux. Tout cela lui suffisait. Elle était heureuse ainsi.

Une domestique qui passait par là pour les préparatifs, lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains en la voyant ainsi. Sa maitresse… Sa maitresse… Elle provoqua un boucan infernal qui ne dérangea nullement Guihu. Cette domestique…se mit à crier dans toute la maison, comme s'il elle allait être égorgé comme un cochon. (1) Elle semblait si surprise. Elle semblait aussi si heureuse, alors pourquoi crier ainsi? Tous les domestiques accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait. Un peu effrayant son cri tout de même. Certain avait même faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Domestique: Vite! Mademoiselle sourit! Mademoiselle sourit! Venez voir! C'est extraordinaire! Mademoiselle sourit!

Il s'en suivit ensuite d'autre cris complètement mêlé, des pas précipités, provenant d'un peu partout dans la demeure, pour savoir où c'était, quand ça se passait, si c'était vraiment vrai… La domestique, qui l'avait vu, couru alors jusqu'à l'extérieur afin de, peut-être, rattraper le frère de la petite maitresse. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée du quartier quand elle le vit arriver vers elle. Pourquoi revenir sur ses pas? Le savait-il? Non. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis combien d'année déjà elle était au service de cette jeune demoiselle? Elle était si heureuse que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

Domestique: Vite monsieur! Dépêchez-vous! Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Elle…!

Zenlong paniqua. Pourquoi la domestique était-elle dans cet état là? Quelque chose de grave était arrivée à sa sœur? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. En si peu de temps? Il venait à peine de la quitter. Mais…cette domestique avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne chercha pas plus d'explication et courut jusqu'à sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé du salon. Il passa ensuite tant bien que mal dans la masse de domestiques en pleure. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ainsi? Sa peur augmenta. Il arriva enfin au premier rang et regarda sa sœur. Il se stoppa net en la voyant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il s'écroula par terre. Il fut soutenu par les quelques domestiques encore conscient de ce qui les entouraient. Il fut plus que choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux aussi. Il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Il était si ému. Enfin elle…enfin elle souriait. Ses yeux clos, ses mains portaient à son cœur…et ce sourire aux lèvres… Elle était… Il était si heureux. Que demander de plus? Il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il rassura les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il s'assit, et la prit dans ses bras. Il était si ému. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots lui manquaient. C'était à peine s'il murmurait. Si elle n'était pas si proche de lui, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. S'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à penser.

Zenlong: Tu souris… Tu souris enfin. Xiaohu… Tu souris.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou. Une larme? Etait-ce vraiment une larme? Il…il pleurait pour elle? Après un moment, elle rouvrit ses yeux et se détacha à regret de lui. Elle voulait le voir ainsi. Elle voulait le voir. Elle leva doucement ses yeux et le fixa. Son visage était si beau ainsi. Elle se mit alors à caresser son visage. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle était si heureuse.

Il sentit qu'elle se détachait de lui. Pourquoi? Elle le fixait. Il souriait. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau, suivit de celui des domestiques qui sortaient les mouchoirs. Il les comprenait en la voyant. Ses yeux…ses yeux…brillaient…enfin! Ils étaient si beaux. C'était la première fois en 11 ans. C'était…si irréel. Ses yeux…exprimaient une telle gratitude. Il s'en voulait même de lui faire subir tout cela. Il y voyait aussi de l'amour et de la tendresse. Elle semblait si heureuse. Cette lueur ne tarda pas à s'éteindre mais il l'avait vu. C'était si beau. Cette image restera graver dans sa mémoire, à jamais.

Au Japon au même moment, Sasuke était entrain de déprimer sur son canapé. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle était partit, presque sans rien lui dire. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. On a même rapporté ses affaires à Hong-Kong. Il ne la reverrait donc plus jamais? L'avait-il donc perdu pour de bon? Comment avait-il pu être…aussi bête? Même Naruto se débrouillait mieux que lui en amour. Il était sûr et certain. Il l'avait toujours su. Elle était la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer en lui, dans son cœur. Elle l'amour de vie. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, juste à le savoir. Après tout, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aimait. Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez elle? Tout. Elle était irrésistible à sa façon. Elle était si transparente en même temps… Tout chez elle le rendait complètement fou. Elle était si innocente et naïve. Elle n'avait pas changé… Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il l'aimait tout simplement. C'était la seule et unique vérité pour lui. Mais tout ça, elle ne le saura jamais. Il soupira. A quoi bon continuer à penser à elle si elle ne pensait plus du tout à lui? Il avait déjà essayé. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Mais au moins, il pouvait essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après s'être tant aimé. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il tenait bien trop à elle pour cela. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner aussi facilement. Mais elle? Ne l'avait-elle pas abandonné si facilement? Ne comptait-il donc pas autant pour elle? Cette pensée le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il y avait pensé…tant de fois. Il se détestait. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir su gardé son amour plus longtemps. Mais y en avait-il un depuis le début? Y avait-il un peu d'amour pour lui depuis le début? Il ne la comprenait pas. Rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Tous ces moments de bonheur…ne comptait-il pas pour elle? Un peu? Il doutait fortement.

Il broyait du noir, seul dans son salon, allongé sur son canapé, un bras sur ses yeux, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Que personne ne vint le déranger. Un mois qu'elle était partie… Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Il voulait rester seul. Peut-être que s'il ne faisait pas de bruit, on croira qu'il était sortit. Quelque minute ont passé, l'inconnu continua de frapper. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes sur qui cette méthode ne marchait pas… Il y avait Naruto qui le connaissait que trop bien, et son grand frère, Itachi. L'inconnu était forcément l'un des deux. C'était sûr et certain. Qui? Il eut bientôt la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas les duper bien longtemps en restant silencieux. Ces deux là étaient aussi insupportables. D'ailleurs, il choisit d'entrer par la fenêtre. Il soupira et se retrouva devant son frère qui lui jetait des vêtements à la figure. Alors ainsi, c'était son frère qui était venu. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda ce que son ainé lui avait lancé. C'était un smoking. Il allait protester quand il vit les Sharingan de son frère. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui désobéir on dirait. Pourquoi y tenait-il tellement, à cette soirée? Il avait pourtant clairement refusé il y a une semaine de cela. Assez réticent, et menacé par son grand frère de le déshabiller lui-même, il alla revêtir les beaux habits. Que lui réservait donc son frère cette fois? La semaine dernière, il était allé à une soirée de rencontre. C'était la honte pour lui. Il s'était pourtant déjà engagé. Mais cette fois, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais sans doute une soirée qui lui servirait d'apprentissage pour les affaires, au vu des habits.

Itachi: Dépêche-toi Sasuke. On part pour Hong-Kong dans moins d'une heure. Ce sera tout juste pour notre avion si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses, tu sais?

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se décida à redescendre dans le salon, tout en boutonnant ses boutons de manchette. Il avait bien entendu? Hong-Kong? Mais c'était là où habitait Guihu. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Elle allait le rejeter cette fois, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais en même temps, il voulait revoir son doux visage, une dernière fois… Il l'aimait. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments opposés. C'était si paradoxale…

Sasuke: Quoi? A Hong-Kong? Mais…

Itachi: Si c'est ce que je pense, elle ne sera pas là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Déjà qu'elle refuse de sortir de chez elle… Aller à une soirée serait presque impossible. Ca fait un mois que je la demande, mais elle a toujours refusé. Tu ne la verras pas à la soirée. Par contre, il serait impoli de faire attendre le Kazekage ainsi que sa fiancée. Ils ont décidé de venir, malgré leurs différents.

Nadeshiko et Gaara venaient aussi à cette soirée? Mais son frère était fou ou quoi? A peine seront-ils arrivés à Hong-Kong que le Kazekage allait lui faire la peau. Si Itachi voulait sa mort, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cela. Il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter un dangereux psychopathe. Il se mit à soupirer pour la énième fois pour cette journée. Peut-être que la rousse avait réussit à calmer le jeu entre eux… Il réfléchit à cette solution et la raya de son esprit. C'était impossible. Il s'en rappelait très bien. Hier encore, elle lui avait lancé de l'encre sur la tête afin de ne pas avoir la même couleur de cheveux que lui, soi-disant passant. Impossible que ces deux là ce soient réconcilié.

Sasuke: Que…

Itachi: Bien, allons-y. nous sommes déjà très en retard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais depuis qu'on a emménagé, tu n'es jamais ponctuel.

Sans plus attendre, Itachi traina son petit frère derrière lui en le tirant par le col, en évitant de le froisser tant qu'à faire afin d'être présentable. Il le jeta dans la limousine sans ménagement avant de s'y engouffrer lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils étaient assez pressés. Il ne leur restait plus que 45 minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport. C'était bien trop court pour y arriver à temps. D'ailleurs, il leur fallait plus d'une heure de route pour y arriver en temps normal. Ca allait être assez serré sur le chemin, surtout que c'était déjà l'heure de pointe. Les embouteillages étaient inévitables. Quel enfer à cette heure ci de la journée!

Le plus âgé des deux frères Uchiwa, Itachi, s'installa tranquillement dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. C'était assez étrange. Habituellement, il n'en avait pas besoin. De plus, leur chauffeur n'était pas du genre à enfreindre le code de la route. Il continua de fixer son frère. Quelque chose de différent se dégageait de lui. Il lui adressa un drôle de sourire pas très rassurant avant de regarder droit devant lui. Son chauffeur le regarda avec le rétroviseur. Il semblait attendre un signal.

Itachi: Suzaku. Tu as ma permission. Vas-y à fond. Dans 45 minutes à l'aéroport. Et surtout, évites les radars.

Suzaku: Bien monsieur. C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il avait rêvé ou bien…il y avait vraiment eu une étrange de lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son chauffeur. C'était si rapide qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Etait-ce un mauvais présage pour cette soirée? Aurait-il mieux fait de rester couché? Il y avait des zones d'ombres dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette lueur était si…peu rassurante? Si…effrayante? Il devrait peut-être faire attention avec ce chauffeur. Mais, il le connaissait assez bien portant…jamais… Il regarda son frère de biais. Il souriait. Apparemment, il en avait l'habitude. Mais c'était impossible d'arriver à l'aéroport à l'heure à moins de…

Itachi: Je te conseil d'attacher ta ceinture Sasuke. Le voyage risque d'être…assez mouvementé. Je te le garantie.

Ecoutant son frère pour une fois, tout en étant assez intrigué par cette réplique, il attacha sa ceinture par prévention. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche entre eux. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il d'ailleurs celui là? La ceinture n'était en général inutile. Il le connaissait un peu. Suzaku avait pour habitude de conduire prudemment, parfois même trop. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose? Il vit son frère faire un signe de la tête, comme un signal de départ. Un…signal de départ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un certain malaise tout d'un coup? Il regarda le conducteur de la limousine. Il était assez motivé. Il brûlait d'ardeur, comme Lee qui rencontrait un nouvel adversaire. Il y avait peut-être de quoi s'inquiéter finalement. Il valait mieux se méfier un peu, juste au cas où.

Il y prenait toujours du plaisir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une course de voiture remontait au mois dernier. Quand il était un jeune adolescent encore en pleine croissance, il était imbattable aux courses de voiture et de moto, de nuit. Il s'était préparé mentalement. Son excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que la limousine ronronnait. Il sourit à pleine dent. Un mois, c'était trop long. Revoilà enfin un peu d'action dans sa vie monotone de chauffeur de limousine. Il avait bien fait de choisir Itachi Uchiwa comme patron. C'était vraiment le patron idéal. Il l'avait tout de suite accepté. Il était prêt. Sa détermination se sentait partout dans le véhicule. Il bougea la «manette» qui se trouvait à côté de lui et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale d'accélération pour foncer sur la route. Ils partirent en trombe. Ca commençait enfin. Ils étaient entrés sur la route après avoir évité la boite aux lettres du voisin d'en face. C'était assez difficile à manier, ce genre d'engin. Conduire une limousine était quand même autre chose. Il fallait réussir à manier la longueur. Dommage qu'il ne sentait pas le vent comme sur son visage, comme sur sa moto ou sa décapotable. Alors, quel était le chemin le plus court pour arriver à l'aéroport en évitant les embouteillages? D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait aussi éviter les policiers et les radars… Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture grâce au rétroviseur. Le jeune brun, qui lui servait de patron, se retrouva soudainement projeté en arrière. Il allait faire en sorte de lui faire changer les idées. Après tout, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait arrivé chez lui et ils ne seraient pas en retard. Une limousine était bien plus difficile à conduire à cause de sa longueur, ce qui rendait le jeu plus amusant. Son patron serait satisfait autant que lui. Il dérapa lors du rond point. C'était vraiment différent d'une simple moto avec qui on ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'engin. Il resserra sa prise. Il enfonça encore plus la pédale. Il allait bientôt dépasser, encore un petit peu. Le feu était orange. Il passa rapidement au rouge. Parfait. Une voiture arrivait sur sa droite. Peu importe, il augmenta la vitesse. Un camion arrivait sur sa gauche? Tant mieux. Il passera entre les deux. La police était derrière lui? Ils étaient rapides aujourd'hui. Il en avait que faire. Il l'éviterait. Course poursuite? Pourquoi pas, du moment qu'il arriverait à l'heure à l'aéroport. On aurait dit un démon. Il prenait vraiment du plaisir à faire cela. Itachi Uchiwa était vraiment le meilleur employeur dont il pouvait rêver. Enfin, il avait un bon travail. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait et en plus, il était bien payé. Heureusement, il avait le droit de booster la voiture et de la régler comme il le voulait.

Suzaku: Accrochez-vous bien messieurs. Cela commence enfin à devenir intéressant. Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris soin de changer le matricule de la limousine hier soir, juste au cas où.

Itachi: Amuse-toi bien Suzaku, mais qu'on soit à l'heure.

Suzaku: Merci monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours très ponctuel.

Que venait-il de dire? S'amuser? Mais son frère était un fou! Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les coussins. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser et regarda le tableau de bord avec ses Sharingan. Ce n'était pas croyable. Suzaku avait déjà dépassé la limite de vitesse, et pas qu'un peu. Comment avait-il réussit à booster le véhicule jusqu'à cette vitesse? Il se croyait dans une voiture de course ou quoi? Son regard dévia sur Itachi qui continuait de sourire, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose. S'amusait-il aussi? C'était vrai que les missions périlleuses pouvaient manquer, mais à ce point? Etait-ce si fréquent que cela? Pourquoi avait-il quelqu'un de ce genre là comme chauffeur? Il commença déjà à regretter d'être monter dans cette voiture. Il détourna son regard sur le côté. Tout comme par le pare-brise devant lui, il ne voyait déjà plus rien de la route, juste quelques lumières floues et le vague bruit de sirène au loin derrière. Allait-il mourir ainsi…dans cette voiture avec son frère?

Ils foncèrent droit en direction de l'aéroport en faisant toutes sortes de dérapé lors des virages, quelques petits sauts… Ils passaient aussi par quelques petites rues, évitant par la même occasion les boites aux lettres, droit devant. Si jamais il arrivait vivant en Chine, car ce cher chauffeur sera aussi à Hong-Kong avec eux, il irait retrouver celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Guihu. S'il avait eu une seconde vie, c'était sûrement pour la retrouver. Survivre à ce genre de chose, à se demander si ce n'était pas une épreuve du destin. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mal.

Itachi: Respire à fond. Si tu vomis, tu nettoies. Est-ce clair pour toi mon cher Sasuke? Dépêche-toi, Suzaku, on a assez joué. Encore un peu plus vite. Il ne faudrait pas que la police puisse identifier la limousine, il y en a si peu à l'aéroport.

Suzaku: Bien monsieur. Accrochez-vous, c'est la dernière ligne droite.

Quelque heure plus tard, après avoir survécu à la voiture folle et un voyage reposant dans l'avion, ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à la soirée. Bien sûr, Suzaku était toujours leur chauffeur à Hong-Kong, avec une nouvelle voiture à disposition. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi un homme comme lui était-il engagé? Après tout, il était le chauffeur attitré d'Itachi Uchiwa, donc, c'était normal qu'il conduise, mais un…un fou de vitesse? Son frère avait vraiment de drôle de relation. Il soupira en montant les marches et eu un petit sourire malgré tout. Si seulement Guihu était encore avec eux, il aurait pu raconter tout cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et peut-être même l'impressionner, qui sait? Il reprit son air à rendre n'importe qui malheureux qui le voyait. Il recommençait alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à penser à autre chose. Il avait repensé à elle après avoir frôlé la mort par crise cardiaque. Finalement, ninja n'était pas si mal… Mais elle n'était plus là. Il aura beau penser à autre chose, elle reviendrait toujours dans ses pensées. La preuve, il venait de penser à des choses différentes à la fois. Il le savait. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il regarda leur balcon depuis l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait personne. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même pendant le voyage, même s'il arrivait jusqu'à Hong-Kong, vivant et en un seul morceau, il ne la reverra plus jamais, quoi qu'il arrive… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il y avait même plusieurs facteurs contre lui. D'abord, il ne savait pas où elle habitait, ni si elle voulait bien le revoir. Ensuite, elle devait bien avoir des tonnes de prétendants bien meilleurs de lui dans ce rôle de fiancé. Et enfin, comment oserait-il la revoir après toute cette histoire? N'était-ce pas pour le fuir qu'elle était partie loin de lui? Il soupira. Le voilà arrivé dans la salle de réception qui fut son premier avec elle, son dernier avec elle, son premier sans elle.

Il entra avec son frère et fit les habituelles salutations avant de s'éclipser vers le fameux balcon remplit de souvenir. Il y avait tant de souvenir si joyeux, si douloureux, si doux. Elle ne sera plus là pour l'accueillir. Il ne dira plus qu'il était en retard. Il ne s'excusera plus. Il ne la reverrait tout simplement plus jamais. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que tout était normal. Tout semblait être comme d'habitude. Un serveur lui tendit une boisson, toujours non alcooliser. Comme toujours, on le traitait encore d'enfant. Elle n'avait jamais bu autre chose que du thé. Il s'amusait toujours à voir à quel point elle ne connaissait rien, à la voir boire une autre boisson à chaque soirée… Il adorait vraiment lui faire découvrir de nouvelle chose. Il soupira. C'était toujours la même chose après tout, avec ou sans elle. Il avança jusqu'à son balcon habituel. Il ne la reverra plus. Il devait s'y faire. Il approcha de plus en plus. Il se souvenait encore de sa toute première soirée avec elle. Ce n'était que de bon souvenir…ainsi que celles qui ont suivi.

Soudain, devant la porte fenêtre pour aller à son balcon habituel, il vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir ébène. Il respira difficilement. Et si… Non, impossible. Et pourtant…il voulait y croire, une dernière fois avec elle, en ces lieux. Il reprit son observation. Peut-être que… Il fit un pas de plus afin de mieux la détailler. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux par un nœud aux bas du dos, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle se les était lâchées. Il ne la voyait pas de face…comme ce jour là. Elle portait un kimono vert. Son cœur rata un battement. A chaque soirée, elle ne portait que du vert. C'était comme un rituel pour la reconnaître. Il en était sûr. C'était elle. Mais son frère n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas là? Que devait-il faire à présent? Il ne le savait pas. C'était trop…soudain. C'était le moment pour lui de s'expliquer, avec elle. Mais saura-t-il supporter le fait qu'elle ait…avec Gaara… Pourra-t-il… il ferma ses yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Elle était toujours de dos. En plus, le Kazekage et sa fiancée étaient présents dans la salle. Que faire? Il respira un coup. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il en avait assez de fuir. Il devait laisser son cœur lui dicter ses actions. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il voulait être avec elle quoi qu'il se soit passé. C'était elle qu'il aimait et personne d'autre.

Il avança vers le balcon et passa la porte fenêtre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était si près de lui et si éloignée… Combien de fois avait-il ressentit cela depuis le début de leur relation? Des dizaines de fois… Il se fit le plus silencieux possible. Pourquoi? Peut-être voulait-il reproduire cette soirée là, cette magnifique soirée, le soir de leur rencontre. Il y avait tant de chose à dire…tant de chose à révéler…tant de chose à pardonner… Cette soirée serait la dernière. Ce sera la fin de tout leur souci. C'était la dernière. Il sourit et s'avança.

Sasuke: C'est moi qui occupe ce balcon habituellement.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

Petit vocabulaire 

(1) «Etre égorgé comme un cochon» est une expression en Chine, que mes parents utilisent tout le temps --, pour dire qu'on hurle comme si on allait être assassiné, à en perdre la voix ou je ne sais quoi encore. Enfin, c'est juste qu'on crie. Littéralement, c'est «tuer un cochon». Mais bon…je préfère le terme «égorger», quoi que c'est le canard que j'ai vu se faire égorgé et non le cochon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Réponse au com:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Enfin tu sais! (c'est pas grave, moi aussi parfois, je suis lente). Ouais! t'a deviner! Maintenant, quel va être son choix? Réponse dans ce chap. Moi aussi! Je l'adore Suzaku XD. Ouais! Encore deviné! Trop forte! XD C'est bien une réplique de leur première rencontre. Ouais, moi aussi, je voudrais bien avoir d'aute review... Mais tu es la, et je suis super contente. En plus, t'es com son long. :) Par contre, j'avance pas dans le 25, donc, va falloir attendre... Merci pour ton com. :)

Donc cette fois, c'est la bonne! Il va se passer quelque chose! Je sens qu'avec ce chapitre (Et non le précédent comme je l'avais dis), c'est vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ', vous allez me détester comme jamais. Il faut dire que…non, je n'ai aucune excuse. -- Vous allez me détester tout simplement…

Sinon…ce chapitre devrait vous rassurer, durant une bonne moitié en tout cas. ' Mais j'ai tellement mal rédigé cette fois que j'ai essayé de me rattraper à la fin. Une scène touchante mais déchirante. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Lisez-le si vous voulez savoir. ­­­­­

La fin est vraiment pour bientôt, mais je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitre encore, il va falloir attendre. Si cela se trouve, c'est dans…un ou deux chapitres -- Enfin, une petite estimation qui ne vaut pas grand-chose mais bon… La dernière fois que j'ai fait une estimation, je l'ai complètement, si c'est vrai, dépassé de 10 chapitres. --'

Excusez-moi pour le copier coller, j'avais la flemme de réécrire, mais bon, je vais changer quelque petite chose quand même, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose de différent.

Encore une chose (oui…encore --), je n'ai pas trouvé la motivation d'écrire en ce moment, ce qui fait que le chapitre 25 va mettre du temps à venir, malgré ma petite avance ces derniers temps. Il faut dire aussi que les animes n'arrangent pas vraiment non plus. J'ai du finir 3 séries depuis tout ce temps. ' Ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent, mais disons, je ne sais pas comment les organiser. Donc, pour finir, jusqu'à ce que je me remotive complètement (et que je décroche des animes), il n'y aura pas de chapitre d'ici là, malgré moi, malheureusement.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 24**

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix. Elle releva légèrement la tête. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver. Il était toujours aussi silencieux et son aura était masquée. Mais ce n'était sans doute que de bonnes excuses. En fait, elle n'avait jamais réussit à le sentir arriver, même quand elle était préparée à le recevoir sur le balcon, jamais… Pourquoi? Mais rien qu'à entendre sa voix, elle le savait. Maintenant qu'il s'était annoncé à elle, elle le sentait. Elle l'entendait. Il était là, derrière elle. Que devait-elle faire? Se retourner ou bien l'ignorer? Elle n'y trouva pas de réponse. Elle resserra ses doigts sur son verre. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, mais son corps réagissait seul, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, depuis qu'elle était sa fiancée, elle laissait un peu plus libre court à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était si…frustrée.

Elle ferma ses yeux pour reprendre son sang-froid. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, mais… Il…l'avait fait. Ces mots étaient les mêmes que ce jour là, les mêmes que celle de leur première soirée ensemble, sur ce même balcon. Comment était-ce possible? Comment devait-elle réagir? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle se sentait si perdue face à lui. Elle sentait très nettement son regard se poser sur elle et la détailler. Que faire dans ce genre de situation? Elle respira un coup de façon assez silencieuse afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne devait pas la voir troublé à ce point. Elle ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement de toute façon. C'était juste que l'heure était venue. Elle devait l'affronter sans fuir. Ils devaient régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. Mais…c'était dur, vraiment très dur. Pourquoi avoir justement choisi aujourd'hui? Elle n'osait pas l'affronter ainsi. Cette vérité…elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Elle était si faible. Tout se passera-t-il comme ce jour là? Elle rouvrit ses yeux. Fuir éternellement n'arrangerait rien. Elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Elle avança lentement, vers la sortie, priant à la fois qu'il l'arrête et qu'il la laisse partir.

Guihu: Excusez-moi.

D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais de l'autre, il avait si peur. Et si jamais…à ce moment là…elle le rejetait plutôt que de rester? Elle l'avait compris. Le choix était à lui de le faire. Elle l'accepterait. Alors…il devait y réfléchir très vite. Tout se passait comme ce jour là, leur rencontre, leur amitié, leur amour aussi peut-être. Tout allait-il s'arrêter aujourd'hui, sur ce balcon? Non. Impossible. Il aurait aimé…il aurait aimé…l'avoir à ses côtés, pour toujours. C'était égoïste de sa part, non, de la garder? Oui, très égoïste de sa part, mais, qu'y pouvait-il? Il l'aimait. Et puis, voir qu'elle réagissait ainsi était une preuve qu'elle s'en souvenait, non? Finalement, ils n'avaient peut-être pas entièrement perdu leur lien. C'était quelque peu rassurant pour lui. Au moins, il n'avait pas était entièrement effacé de son esprit. Il y avait de l'espoir. Tout allait recommencer, comme lors cette magnifique soirée partagé ensemble. Leur relation allait repartir d'un bon pied. Il ferait tout pour que ce soit vrai. Il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Il avait enfin compris. Il ne la laissera plus partir si loin de lui.

Elle allait passer à côté de lui et retourner dans la salle en l'ignorant. Ils devaient parler ensemble. Elle le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. C'était trop pitoyable. Elle avait répondu à son appel. Elle avait répondu à son attente en agissant de la sorte. Il devait choisir. Tout dépendait de lui afin que tout s'arrange ce soir, afin que tous leurs souvenirs ne deviennent pas douloureux. La décision lui appartenait. Il était à présent le seul qui pouvait décider de ces choses là. Elle, elle était fatiguée. Elle était fatiguée de toujours supporter ses actes. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore, une fois encore. Si seulement il était là, il saurait quoi faire. Mais il n'était pas là, il n'était plus dans sa vie. Elle vivait si loin de lui… C'était si stupide de sa part de penser à lui dans un moment pareil, après l'avoir oublié pour…Sasuke.

Quand elle passa à côté de lui, quand elle le dépassa de peu, quand il s'en rendait enfin compte de ce qui se passait, il réagit, comme ce jour là. Décidemment, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de reproduire cette soirée. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas que cela. Non. C'était…c'était un nouvel espoir. Oui, un espoir pour ces deux personnes. C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire la dernière fois, ce qu'il avait hésité à faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire face à la douleur de cette trahison. Il ne l'avait pas retenue. Il s'en est voulu. Il avait toujours souhaité se racheter, en voilà l'occasion. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. Il devait se rattraper. Il avait attrapé sa main avant qu'elle ne parte. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette période de discorde. Il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Il serait toujours à ses côtés. Il le savait. Il venait juste de comprendre à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

Il avait attrapé sa main. Ce geste signifiait tant pour elle. La voilà à présent déchiré. Elle était tellement résolue ce soir là…mais savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir…c'était…assez rassurant. Mais pour combien de temps? Il ne devait pas faire la même erreur qu'il y a un mois. Elle ne devait pas…fondre face à lui. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il devait la convaincre. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait. Ce simple geste…signifiait tant. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser partir, sans rien dire, sans un geste, plus jamais. Il lui attrapa la main. Elle s'arrêta. Il ne la lâcherait plus. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. La voilà indécise, tout comme il y a un mois.

Sasuke: On doit parler…ensemble…pour de bon…Guihu.

Elle se retourna et vit ses yeux, ses yeux si déterminés, si confiant. Oui, ils devaient parler. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, comme ce jour là. Tout ce passait de la même manière. Est-ce un signe du destin? Un silence s'installa. Ils burent une gorgée de leur boisson afin de se préparer à entamer une conversation. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à dire, tant de chose à dire et si peu de temps, le temps d'une soirée. Ce silence…avait quelque chose de gênant, de lourd. Aucun des deux ne voulait commencer. Qui se lancerait en premier? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas parler tranquillement comme avant cet incident? Non, il y avait toujours ce silence entre eux. On ne pouvait changer le passé. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

Sasuke: Tu sais…les photos…de moi et de Nadeshiko…allant au…au Love hôtel… Elles…elles étaient…vraies.

Son cœur se brisa en entendait ces paroles. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert en le voyant? Pourquoi le lui rappelait-il? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler? Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Douleur, désespoir, perte de confiance… Elle ne voulait plus le ressentir à nouveau.

Sasuke: Mais je peux te jurer sur ma vie que je n'ai rien fait. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé ce soir là…

Après avoir quitté le bar, Sasuke et Nadeshiko se sont promenés bras dessus bras dessous dans les rues de Konoha. Si seulement ils s'étaient rendu compte plus tôt qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un Love hôtel… Si seulement ils savaient qu'ils ont été photographiés… Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé… Ils pénétrèrent donc dans ce lieu maudit et commandèrent une chambre. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et, se prenant les pieds dans une bosse du tapis, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur cet immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La rousse prit la parole et lui dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Si elle avait su ce que cela allait entraîner par la suite, elle s'en serait abstenu.

Nadeshiko: Finalement, tu es assez beau de près Sasuke.

Sasuke: Merci du compliment. Je peux dire la même chose de toi.

Puis, doucement, leur visage se rapprochait inexorablement de l'autre, comme attiré par une force invisible. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils si attirés par l'autre dans un moment pareil? Ils avaient déjà assez de problème comme cela. Ils avaient déjà quelqu'un dans leur vie, quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, quelqu'un qu'ils voulaient protéger tout en se sentant utile à l'autre, alors pourquoi étaient-ils si attirés par une autre personne que celle qu'ils venaient de nommer auparavant? Il n'y avait plus aucune logique entre eux. Ils étaient seulement dictés par leur instinct.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, le brun passa, volontairement, sa tête à côté pour l'enfoncer après dans la couette. Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea. La rousse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé à l'instant, laissa ses yeux se fermer afin de se laisser aller au pays des rêves. Même s'ils avaient été attirés par la facilité et la vengeance, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela à l'être aimé qui les attendait. Ils avaient juste à dessouler et retourner chez eux ensuite. Il y avait une chance sur deux que la jeune chinoise les comprenne le lendemain matin. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire cela. Peut-être que cette scène sur le toit n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient être. Il devait demander et mettre cela au clair.

Sasuke: Mais je te jure qu'on a rien fait à part dormir ensemble ce soir là! On s'est réveillé tout habillé avec un énorme mal de tête! Je te le garantie! Crois-moi… Cette attirance…n'était rien d'autre que par le fait qu'on était soul. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre… Crois-moi… Il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi.

Alors…ils n'avaient rien fait? Elle se sentit soudainement soulagée d'un poids sur ses épaules. Alors ils n'avaient…il ne l'avait pas trompé? Ils avaient juste…dormi ensemble, rien de mal, n'est-ce pas? Elle-même, quand elle était jeune, elle dormait avec des garçons de son âge, seulement du au manque de place à l'orphelinat. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal tous les deux, alors pourquoi l'avoir caché? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas dis plus tôt dans ce cas? Elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Elle devait lui faire confiance, non?

Guihu: Je…veux te croire…

Elle voulait le croire mais elle n'y croyait pas tant que cela? C'était bien le sens de sa phrase, n'est-ce pas? Il était une fois de plus, déçu et découragé. Que fallait-il dire d'autre pour qu'elle le croie? Tout cela était la stricte vérité. Soupiré ultérieurement, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat. Puis, il repensa à cette soirée. Elle aussi… Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle aussi… Il fallait lui demander, même si c'était dur à accepter. Il fallait lui demander aujourd'hui. Il avait été honnête avec elle, pourquoi pas elle?

Sasuke: Mais toi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Gaara… Je…je ne suis pas assez bien? Je t'ai fait du mal? Je croyais que ça marchait bien entre nous…

Alors lui aussi, il croyait qu'elle avait…avec Gaara… Ce sentiment de trahison n'était donc pas à sens unique. Encore une fois, elle avait été bien stupide de ne penser qu'à ses sentiments. Depuis quand…était-elle comme cela? Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. C'était donc…à son tour de lui raconter cette soirée? Mais…rien que de penser à cela, elle se sentait gênée. C'était une partie de son passé qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec personne d'autre que le rouquin. Ses joues étaient sans doute rouges à l'heure qui était. Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

Guihu: On était dans ma chambre ce soir là. Il a retiré ses vêtements car il avait trop chaud. Il était couvert de sueur, et moi aussi.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela? Il ne voulait pas connaître les détails de ce qui s'était passé. En plus de cela, elle le disait sur son ton froid et indifférent. Ses phrases étaient si fluides. Ne pensait-elle pas à lui? Il avait si mal en entendant cela. Ca ne la gênait donc pas de parler de quelque chose de si personnel?

Guihu: On a…

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qui s'était passé de sa bouche. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité qui était si dure à accepter. Quel homme voudrait entendre cela de sa petite amie? Sa fiancée…celle qu'il aimait… Elle ne devait pas le lui dire. Mais…n'étai-ce pas lui qui le lui avait demandé? Oui, mais jamais il n'avait voulu avoir de détail puisque lui-même savait ce qui se passait.

Guihu: …fait comme autrefois.

Dans la chambre de Guihu, plongées dans la pénombre avec les rideaux tirés, résonnait dans la pièce des respirations saccadées, des grognements presque sauvages venant d'un homme. Elles étaient très rapides. L'homme roux aux yeux verts se redressa brusquement. Il étouffait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait bien trop chaud. Il était en sueur. Il devait se rafraîchir un peu mais la salle de bain était trop loin pour lui. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Sous le coup de l'impulsion du moment, il retira son tee-shirt devant une jeune fille aux yeux verts également, en face de lui, habillée d'une simple nuisette de nuit. Elle aussi, elle était en sueur mais on ne voyait pas tant de sentiment que Gaara. Elle avait légèrement entrouvert ses lèvres pour laisser entrer plus de dioxygène dans ses poumons. Sa nuisette était un peu, voir très courte, comme d'habitude. Une de ses épaules était entièrement dénudée car sa bretelle était retombée sur son bras. Elle était assisse sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient à chaque côté de son corps, les cuisses collées pour cacher son intimité ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Ses mains étaient placées devant elle, augmentant de cette façon sa poitrine, déjà, très avantageuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux en ce moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ensemble. Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années sans elle?

Gaara: Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Guihu: …Je t'attends…

Cette phrase était comme un code pour eux. C'était leur manière de communiquer depuis qu'ils avaient noué des liens ensemble, dans ce village. Chaque fois que la jeune fille surpassait le jeune homme dans une discipline, il lui lançait un défi avec cette phrase, signe qu'il allait la surpasser très bientôt. C'était pratiquement un rituel entre eux. Il y arrivait de temps en temps, parfois non. Mais quelque que soit le résultat, ils s'entendaient encore mieux que la seconde d'avant si c'était encore possible. Il faillait le dire, c'était assez extraordinaire. Il était si heureux qu'elle se rappelait même de ça. Cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres fois depuis leur enfance, il était bien décidé à reprendre le dessus sur elle. Il était un homme, bon sang. Il devait avoir le dessus sur elle. Il retint un soupir et la regarda. On aurait ce cher Shikamaru qui parlait. Il continuait de la fixer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire quelque chose de faux sur son compte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense quoique ce soit de lui, ou pire, qu'il l'avait oublié. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il était bien résolu reprendre le dessus, comme avant. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça sans rien dire. Il aurait sa revanche ce soir, cette nuit là en cet instant même. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait autant sourit à une même personne. Il l'avait rien que pour lui, sans personne pour venir le déranger, sans aucun autre obstacle. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur le lit. Il reprenait son activité qui allait sûrement prendre tout la nuit jusqu'au matin.

Gaara: J'arrive.

Il ramassa ce qu'il avait posé sur le lit et les regarda attentivement. Il était très concentré, comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde de nouveau contre elle. Comment pouvait-il être plus faible qu'une femme? Il était Kazekage. Il ne devait pas lui laisser prendre le beau rôle. Il dirigea son regard vers elle, la regardant secrètement. Cette fois, il en était sûr, elle allait s'incliner face à lui. Il lui lança un sourire vainqueur et dévoila sa main.

Gaara: Carré.

Guihu: Quinte flush. (1)

Ce n'était pas vrai! Il avait encore perdu? Il jeta rageusement ses cartes et attendit. Elle était particulièrement cruelle. A quoi devait-il s'y attendre cette fois? Il avait déjà fait sept fois le tour du jardin sur les mains, qu'allait-elle demander de plus?

Guihu: Tu feras fera 500 pompes avec moi sur ton dos.

Gaara: Tu plaisantes j'espère! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

Guihu: Tu es un homme à présent. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Il soupira de lassitude. Il se mit en position et l'attendit. Déjà quand ils étaient enfants, elle lui avait fait des centaines de pompes. Etant donné qu'il ne dormait pas, elle en profitait un maximum. Il la soupçonnait même de tricher lors des nombreuses parties de cartes qu'ils faisaient. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas passé du temps entre eux? Il y a déjà trop longtemps déjà…

Sasuke: Hein?

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il fut d'ailleurs plus que surpris par cette révélation…si…étonnante. Ils avaient simplement joué aux…cartes? Toute la nuit? Rien que…ça? Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Le passage avec eux en sueur et tout ce qui allait avec…ce n'était seulement du qu'aux efforts? Pourquoi lui donner ce genre de défi stupide? On aurait dit Lee et Gai, tous les deux ensemble avec leurs défis ridicule. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, ça l'écœurait un peu au plus haut point. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Mais…c'était donc cela… Un poids énorme se retira de son cœur. Ils n'ont fait que…jouer aux cartes? Et apparemment, au poker. Mais ce genre de défi… Sans doute pour ne pas parier de l'argent, mais tout de même…ces défis… Finalement, il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère. Qui sait? Si jamais elle retrouvait sa personnalité, il allait en baver lui aussi, tout autant que Gaara.

Sasuke: Mais alors…la sueur et…

Guihu: Il a courut dans le jardin. Dans différente position plus qu'inconfortable.

Voix: Elle était impitoyable. Je n'ai jamais été très doué aux cartes.

Ils se retournèrent, la jeune fille plus lentement que son fiancé, pour voir le couple du Kazekage, Nadeshiko et Gaara. Celle-ci avait changé de coupe de cheveux d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux semblaient…plus courts. Ca lui allait assez bien. Ils correspondaient plus à sa personnalité que les longs cheveux disciplinés. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi? Elle l'avait encore fait pleurer? Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir blessé récemment, à moins que ce ne soit son départ pour Hong-Kong qui l'avait mis dans cet état là. Puis, sans crier garde, la rousse sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Elle était si heureuse de la retrouver qu'elle ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. De plus, elle était tellement belle. Elle portait un magnifique kimono vert. Dire qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de la voir aussi belle. S'en était presque un rêve. Depuis combien de temps déjà avait-elle rêvé de l'habiller comme une poupée? Quand elle était petite, elle avait beau répéter, encore et encore, elle n'avait jamais réussit à la convaincre. Peut-être que maintenant, vu qu'elle avait l'air plus docile, elle arriverait à quelque chose… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser cela. Dire qu'elle avait osé douter d'elle! Sa meilleure amie depuis toujours! Elle était vraiment indigne d'être son amie. Elle se dégoutait elle-même.

Nadeshiko: Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi Xiaohu! Je suis tellement désolée! Pardonne-moi! S'il te plaît! Pardon!

Guihu: Moi aussi, je…

Elle aussi devait s'excuser. Elle aussi avait douté de sa meilleure amie. Etant donné qu'elle se connaissait depuis tout ce temps, il était inconcevable de douter d'elle. pourquoi d'ailleurs, avait-elle douté? Parce que Sasuke ne revenait pas le soir? Parce qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble chez elle? Peut-être. Elle aussi devrait avoir honte d'avoir douté.

Nadeshiko: Non! C'est moi qui aie commencé en vous écoutant sur le toit! Je n'aurais pas du! Mais c'était si tentant! Il y avait mon fiancé et ma meilleure amie, seuls sur un toit… Il y avait de quoi être curieux!

Gaara: Donc tu avoues enfin avoir écouté.

Enfin elle avouait. Depuis quelque semaine, il la suspectait d'avoir écouté cette conversation, surtout depuis leur petit différent la dernière fois. Elle avait tout nié en bloc, refusant catégoriquement de lui adresser un seul mot, mais la voilà coincé. Elle avait écouté sa conversation avec Guihu sur le toit, quand il lui avait fait une vieille déclaration qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il ne pouvait pas se taire sur quelque chose d'aussi vieux, mais ses sentiments présents étaient clairs. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, sa Nadeshiko.

Elle était si gênée. Elle avait réussi à repousser les doutes de son fiancé jusqu'à ce jour mais voilà prise au piège. Elle parlait vraiment trop quand il ne le fallait pas. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose très longtemps à cause de sa perspicacité. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions.

Nadeshiko: Euh…oui mais…mais pourquoi tu lui as dis «Je t'aime» d'ailleurs! C'est toi le responsable de…

Il comprenait maintenant, quand Shikamaru disait que les filles étaient galères. C'était vraiment le cas. Si elle écoutait aux portes, qu'elle le fasse bien et pas à moitié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit si curieuse d'ailleurs? Un jour, ils ne se comprendront plus à cause d'un malentendu pareil. Une fois suffisait amplement comme expérience. Il espérait que cette leçon se retenu, même s'il y avait très peu de chance.

Gaara: Si tu avais vraiment tout écouté, tu aurais entendu que j'avais dis qu'aujourd'hui, c'était toi que j'aimais. Idiote.

Les larmes aux yeux, Nadeshiko se détacha de son amie pour se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé. Qu'elle était bête. Il avait raison. Elle devait apprendre à tout écouter avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Que ferait-elle sans lui? Il était tout pour elle. Elle serait tellement perdue sans lui à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait tellement. Et dire qu'à une seconde près… Oui, la prochaine fois, elle écouterait jusqu'au bout!

Il en était sûr. Elle pensait à quelque chose de pas très net en ce moment même. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, il le savait. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, comme ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres ou encore sa personnalité. Elle devait sans doute avoir une idée comme écouter aux portes jusqu'au bout pour la prochaine fois. Il soupira ultérieurement. Celle-là alors! Il était sûr qu'elle était prête à recommencer s'il le fallait.

Gaara: Ca ne veux pas dire que tu dois recommencer, hein? Ce serait même le contraire, hein, Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: Euh…oui, oui.

Elle rougit, un peu gênée, puis sourit, son visage caché dans la chemise blanche de son rouquin. Il avait deviné tout ce qu'elle pensait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. Il la connaissait vraiment bien, trop bien même. Mais ça la rendait si heureuse. Ca prouvait qu'il avait fait des efforts pour la connaître. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir pour fiancé. Oui, elle avait vraiment de la chance. Maintenant que ce problème de couple était réglé, elle pouvait enfin laisser, seul sur le balcon, ces amoureux là entre eux. Elle sortie sa tête de sa cachette et tira le bras du rouquin en souriant comme jamais, pour aller danser avec lui. Elle avait enfin la conscience tranquille.

Soudain, elle se retourna et fourra quelque chose dans la poche du brun. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Qu'es-ce qu'elle lui avait mit dans sa veste? Il ne comprit pas vraiment se qui se passait. Il mit sa main pour touche l'objet. Il fut surpris. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle encore d'ailleurs? Elle ne devait pas le rendre? Il la vit rejoindre Gaara qui semblait un peu réticent. Mais elle le calma rapidement avec un baiser sur la joue. Il repensa à cette conversation. Si c'était bien elle…alors…tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes.

Le couple de nouveau seul, laissa un silence planer entre eux, comme toujours. Mais ce n'était plus un silence pesant, au contraire, il était devenu reposant. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce silence bienfaiteur, chaleureux. Leur manque de confiance envers l'un et l'autre était réglé. Il n'y avait plus aucun mal entendu… De plus, ils étaient sur leur balcon! Tout était parfait. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, mais… Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas déjà décidé, abandonné. Si seulement elle n'avait pas dit ces mots… Si seulement…il ne l'avait pas laissé partir…

Guihu: Je vais…accepter les fiançailles…avec Kazuma.

Sasuke ouvrit grand ses yeux. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce…ce Kazuma et pas lui? Il ne comprenait pas. Tout n'était-il pas réglé? Pourquoi? Il…il avait encore fait quelque chose de mal? Elle ne…elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner? Ils allaient vraiment se séparer? Définitivement? En ce lieu si symbolique pour eux? Non. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Pourquoi? Il y avait bien une raison à cela, non? Quelle était-elle? Il ne comprenait pas… Hier Gaara, aujourd'hui Kazuma. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Son cœur était déchiré. Il était effondré. Vraiment. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir recommencer, se redécouvrir… Il pensait que cet événement était là pour tester leur confiance, leur amour…

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Je…Je t'aime, Xiaohu.

Guihu: Moi aussi…Sasuke.

Elle l'aimait aussi, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle quand même de lui? Pourquoi? Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Tout devrait être parfait. Tout devrait reprendre leur cours. Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui clochait? Rien. Ils devraient être de nouveau ensemble. Mais non. Elle voulait quand même se séparer de lui. Cet obstacle qui s'était dressé devant eux… Il était donc si infranchissable que cela. Il baissa sa tête et serra ses poings. Non. Pas encore. Il devait être fort. Il était…

Sasuke: Alors pourquoi? Si je t'aime et que tu m'aimes, pourquoi doit-on se séparer? Je… Ce Kazuma a quelque chose que je n'ai pas? C'est ça? Malgré le fait que tu m'aimes, il est supérieur à moi? C'est ça? Je suis donc…remplaçable, si facilement? Pourquoi? Dit-le moi… Dis-moi pourquoi lui et pas moi?

Il souffrait. Son cœur était meurtri. Il saignait. Elle le savait. Elle le voyait. Il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer tout son désespoir devant elle. Il voulait rester fort devant elle. Elle savait tout cela. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Elle savait tout cela. Pourquoi choisissait-elle encore ce Kazuma? Ils pouvaient de nouveau être ensemble. Ils pouvaient de nouveau… Ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble. Pourquoi choisissait-elle encore ce Kazuma? C'était si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui pour des choses insignifiantes. Elle voulait son bonheur. La réponse était si simple et si compliqué. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait choisit. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il devait l'accepter, comme elle.

Guihu: Nous sommes…bien trop différents.

Différent? C'était cela son excuse pour l'éloigner d'elle? Ils étaient trop différents? Il l'avait remarqué qu'ils l'étaient. Cela sautait aux yeux… Mais…l'entendre de sa bouche lui faisait mal. Ils étaient différents. Elle était impassible et lui, à son contact, était devenu bien trop émotif. Sans s'en rendre compte, chacun faisait souffrir l'autre à sa manière. Cela lui était insupportable. Il pouvait bien souffrir, du moment que c'était pour elle. Il accepterait tout d'elle. Mais…est-ce qu'elle, elle trouvait cela insupportable malgré leur amour? Peut-être bien. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Il devait… Oui, il devait la convaincre de rester avec lui. C'était le seul moyen.

Sasuke: Mais on s'aime, alors…alors on…

Il continuait. Il persistait. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, mais elle…elle ne voulait plus continuer ainsi. Le doute…le doute était si épuisant. La confiance était si facile, mais si difficile à maintenir. Elle aura beau l'aimer, elle doutera à la moindre occasion. Le doute et la confiance…deux sentiments qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Le doute était vraiment horrible pour elle. Elle était fatiguée. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait vécu des moments si joyeux…si tristes…si douloureux… Son choix était le bon. Elle ne devait pas en douter. C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Elle devait avoir confiance en son choix. Elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, mais pour lui. La raison était si simple…

Guihu: Si l'on continue ainsi… Nous allons finir…par nous détester.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle venait de mettre fin à toute relation possible avec lui. Elle venait de couper les derniers liens qui les unissaient. Elle était si…cruelle. Tout de fois, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Il détestait cette idée, mais elle avait raison sur ce point. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait logique à ce point? Elle avait toujours le dernier mot à dire. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait suivit cette éducation, ces cours à la lettre, jusqu'au bout. Rien d'étonnant qu'il ne puisse gagner contre elle au niveau des arguments. Mais…l'amour qui brûlait en lui ne s'arrêtera pas pour si peu. Ce n'était que de belle parole. Ce n'était que du vent. Il le savait. Tout cela, ça le rageait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Pourtant…il était aussi très attristé. S'ils n'ont pas pu passer une dispute comme celle là, ils n'y arriveront jamais avec les autres. Bientôt…bientôt, ils finiront par se disputer pour un rien, pour quelque chose d'insignifiant et…détruire tous sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

Elle se leva et avança jusqu'à la balustrade. Elle ne pouvait plus rester à côté de lui. Elle ne devait plus se sentir aussi bien en sa présence. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne souffrira plus. Il ne souffrira plus. Ils ne craindront plus jamais que l'autre le déteste pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Elle avait eu raison. Ils se sont libérés de leur engagement…ce soir…à cet endroit précis… Elle ne devait pas le regretter. Elle ne devait pas développer de nouveau sentiments, sinon, elle serait faible. Elle ne pouvait pas être faible. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait rester forte et impassible. Si elle montrait ses sentiments, elle serait faible. Elle avait fait cela pour son frère, pourquoi pas pour Sasuke? Elle ne voulait, plus que tous les autres, le bonheur de son ex-fiancé, même si c'était sans elle.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter ainsi. C'était bien trop brusque. Se séparer ainsi… Mais…elle avait raison. Maintenant que tout était clair, il pouvait aller de l'avant. A présent…il pouvait…l'oublier…? L'oublier… Non…c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Jamais. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Il l'aimerait et l'attendrait, pour toujours, quitte à vivre seul le restant de ses jours. Cette place dans son cœur lui appartenait. Elle lui était si indispensable. Comment pouvait-on aimer aussi fort? Elle était unique. Il…il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin? Il ne voulait pas la quitter ainsi. Il sentit l'objet dans sa poche. Elle était sa dernière carte. Va-t-elle l'accepter? Si jamais elle ne le voulait plus…alors il abandonnerait. Il se leva à son tour et avança jusqu'à elle. Il sortit un fil de sa poche. C'était un collier. Il repoussa quelque mèche de cheveux, et d'un geste lent, il attacha le collier autour de son cou. Au passage, il frôla sa si délicate nuque. Il sentit sa douce peau sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir sa délicieuse odeur. Il en profitait un maximum. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la toucher ainsi. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main gauche sur la sienne. Il la sentit frissonner au contact. Il avait peut-être sa chance après tout. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec sa main droite, il prit une mèche de cheveux de sa belle et y déposa un doux et long baiser. Il garda cette pose. Il ne voulait pas que le temps passe. Il voulait qu'il s'arrête. Il sentait qu'à ce moment précis, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle était à lui. Il était à elle. Il l'aimait. Il envoya tous ses sentiments dans ce dernier baiser.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle pouvait sentir tous ses gestes. Ce collier…comment se fait-il qu'il l'ait? Etait-ce…lui? Etait-il ce garçon du passé? Oui…c'était lui. Cette chaleur…ces sentiments… Elle rougit. Sa main était si chaude. Son souffle dans son cou était si doux. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet? Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui mais…que faire? Elle s'était décidée. Elle ne devait pas revenir en arrière. Ce baiser dans ses cheveux…la chamboulait au plus au point. Pourquoi lui faisait-il donc autant d'effet? Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de ce moment. C'était sans doute son tout dernier avant que son choix ne lui revienne. Si seulement…le temps pouvait s'arrêter…à cet instant… Il éloigna ses lèvres de ses cheveux. A présent, il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si bien. Il lui parla d'une vois si douce et chaleureuse. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait changé ainsi?

Sasuke: Ce collier… Je me souviens l'avoir donner à une petite sauvageonne. Nadeshiko est vraiment étonnante. Je ne pensais pas retrouver ce bijou après toutes ces années. Dire qu'il t'appartenait sans que je m'en rende compte… Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher pendant des années. Tu étais introuvable. J'avais complètement perdu espoir. Mais un jour, on s'est rencontré sur ce balcon. J'avais souhaité que cette jeune fille, cette fille si énergique qui vivait dans mes souvenirs si lointain, ce soit toi. Je savais que vous étiez différentes, mais…au fond de moi, je l'avais espéré. Quand je pense que tu étais si près de moi depuis tout ce temps. Je te l'avais promis, non? On devait se revoir. Je devais te retrouver. Nous devions nous dire ce qu'on n'avait pas pu faire à ce moment là.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était…vraiment ce garçon? Après toutes ses années afin de pouvoir le revoir… Ce garçon qui vivait dans ce rêve…c'était Sasuke? Il était…si près d'elle…depuis tout ce temps… Ses yeux grands ouverts… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas exprimé une surprise? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle changé? Depuis combien de temps…ne respectait plus les règles pour celui qu'elle aimait? Et pourtant…son choix…était irréversible. Peu importe la profondeur de leurs sentiments…ils allaient finir par se haïr. Cela ne devait… Oui, cela ne devrait jamais arriver. C'est pour cela…qu'elle ne doit pas céder…à aucun prix…

Guihu: Sasuke…

Elle desserra son étreinte. Elle le rejetait donc? Après tout cela, elle le rejetait quand même. Il n'avait donc plus aucun espoir d'être avec elle? Il avait…trop traîné. Ce…ce Kazuma avait gagné. Il l'avait laissé partir loin de lui, lui donnant l'occasion de s'éloigner de son cœur. Il la lâcha. Il baissa la tête/ Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors, il accepterait. Il n'y avait aucune raison à présent pour la retenir. Il avait tout utilisé. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Pourtant…se quitter ainsi lui insupporter. Ils allaient se quitter si simplement? Il devait…il devait au moins faire ses adieux… Il devait profiter… Ce temps qui lui était si précieux… si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter. Il pourrait ainsi rester auprès d'elle pour l'éternité. Il devait essayer. C'était leur toute dernière soirée. C'était vraiment leur dernière soirée. Il devait tout tenter pour qu'ils puissent se séparer de la plus belle des manières. Ils devaient faire de cette soirée leur souvenir ultime qui symbolisera leur amour.

Sasuke: Tu peux…me laisser cette soirée…pour t'aimer une dernière fois?

Guihu: …Oui…

Au moins, il avait cette dernière faveur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la retourna vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il la regardait avec un regard si doux, si aimant. Elle réveillait ses émotions pour ce soir là. Ses yeux montraient enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. De la tristesse, de l'amour…tout cela ce soir, rien que ce soir. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Tout y était, tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec lui. Rien que ce soir, son esprit laisserait passer les barrières qu'elle avait érigé. Il lui caressait la joue. Elle resserra leur étreinte. Elle ferma ses yeux. Sa main était si chaude et douce. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, pour la dernière fois. Elle devait profiter un maximum de sa présence, rien qu'une dernière fois. Ils en avaient le droit, rien que ce soir. Il approchait ses lèvres. Oserait-il l'embrasser? Il frôla ce qu'il redoutait et attendait le plus. Il joua un peu avec ses lèvres, intensifiant leur tout dernier désir, leur toute dernière soirée, leur tout dernier souvenir. Il y avait ce soir, quelque chose de magique entre eux. Il les frôla. Il y déposa de rapides baisers. Il les contourna. Il jouait. Il n'y tenait plus. Il les prit à pleine bouche et l'embrassa comme jamais. Elle y répondit immédiatement. C'était…leur tout dernier baiser, le dernier qu'ils échangeaient. Ils resserrèrent comme ils le pouvaient peur étreinte. Ils y mirent tout leur cœur dans ce baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à contrecœur quand le souffle vint à leur manquer. Ils se regardèrent avec tout leur amour, droit dans les yeux. Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Le temps était frais, en ce mois de Décembre. Cet hiver sera le dernier. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas froid, au contraire, la chaleur de l'autre les réchauffait. Si seulement le temps le leur permettait, ils resteraient ainsi, pour toujours, bloqués dans ce temps, sur ce balcon, sous ce froid, afin de ne jamais se séparer. Il brisa ce silence et parla d'une voix douce et essoufflé. Il avait encore quelque chose à dire, une toute dernière chose à dire.

Sasuke: Joyeux anniversaire, Guihu. Je t'aime.

Guihu: Merci, Sasuke. Moi aussi…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.

(1) Je ne connais pas très bien les règles du poker, mais bon, je crois que Guihu a gagné, non? Si je me trompe, dites-le moi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponse au com:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Désolé d'avoir été si longue. Je travaille depuis...euh...alors, pour mon Bac depuis mi juin (je l'ai réussit, sauf le français mais bon, mon TPE a rattrapé ma note) et là, dans la boutique de mes parents. Alors, oui, je sais que c'est triste pour Guihu et Sasuke. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils vont souffrir, mais on verra ce qu'il feront dans ce chap. Oh! Itachi! Et bah nan, il apparait pas...euh...est-ce qu'il a une place pour le finale...euh... Kazuma XD Désolé, mais j'ai envie de tuer personne, même si ça nous défoulerait... J'ai...on va dire à moitié décroché des animes (parce que j'ai plus rien à voir). Tes coms me font toujours autant plaisir et merci de ne pas me détester. J'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain chap qui sera le dernier puisque celui ci est l'avant dernier (normalement...)

Désolé pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu mon Bac à réviser, à passer…surtout qu'il y a eu plus d'une semaine entre l'écrit et l'oral… -- Donc, je ne saurai mes résultats que le… 11 juillet à 16h. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop raté. --

Bon! Résultat… Je crois que j'ai la moyenne ' En fait, j'ai raté le français de peu mais j'ai réussi la SVT et le TPE. Donc, ça devrait aller, enfin, je pense…

Bref! On s'en fout tous de ma vie. Passons au vif du sujet! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est donc (si mes calculs sont bons, ça, ça reste encore à voir --) l'avant dernier chapitre de cette longue fic qui aura presque une année.

Ah! J'oubliais! Pendant les vacances, je vais travailler, dans la boutique de mes parents, alors je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la suite. Et dire qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre à écrire… J'espère pouvoir trouver le temps de l'écrire…

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 25**

Seule. Isolée. Tristesse. Peine. Désespoir. Regret. Remord. Besoin. Manque. Blessée. Douleur. Souffrance. Tout était si mélangé en elle. Elle voulait être seule. Elle était de nouveau si seule en ces lieux, si froids et si imposants. Combien de temps avait-elle espérer sortir d'ici avant d'abandonner cette idée? Elle ne le savait plus. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus réfléchit à cela. Après combien d'année de coups avait-elle abandonné? Sortir était devenu si banal à présent, alors qu'autrefois, elle devait lutter pour faire, ne serait-ce, qu'un pas à l'extérieur. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit. Les genoux étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entouraient. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle était submergée par la tristesse. Pourquoi donc? Elle avait fait son choix. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle était si résolue…avant de le voir. Elle avait vu dans son regard une peine immense, un désespoir profond et une déception sans nom. Elle s'était blessée elle-même, par ses propres choix. Elle ne devait pas regretter. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était trop tard. Elle devait maintenir son choix et ne pas craquer. Et pourtant…il lui manquait. Elle pensait à lui sans arrêt, comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas. Ses souvenirs étaient bien trop importants pour elle pour les abandonner ainsi… C'était comme autrefois. Avait-elle reproduit la même erreur que leur première séparation? Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était pour des motifs différents, non? Alors…ça allait… Bien sûr, elle souffrait énormément de cette décision, mais c'était pour leur bien. Pourquoi s'était-elle obstinée dans cette voie? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisie ce que…ce que son… C'était si…si absurde de penser de cette manière.

Elle respira profondément, afin de reprendre son calme. Son cœur était si bouleversé. Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et fixa droit devant elle. C'était si étrange. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais été en conflit avec soi-même pour une telle question. Elle aurait tout simplement accepté ce que sa belle-mère voulait et elle aurait toujours vécu ainsi… Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke, elle avait changé. Elle pourrait presque penser comme une personne normale. Laisser son cœur parler… Voilà ce que diraient les faibles, mais…ne l'était pas elle-même en ce moment? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ce soir là? Elle ne voulait pas le détester. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait plus douter de lui, plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir cela. Elle se détestait. Elle ne voulait plus douter de ses choix. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle était toujours aussi faible…si faible en sa présence…avec soi-même. Pourquoi? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? N'avait-elle pas fait assez d'effort jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Pendant des années, elle n'avait jamais fléchit devant ses propres désirs refoulés au plus profond d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vouloir sortir de cet endroit après son éducation, ni le rencontrer à cette soirée… La voilà ensuite qui fondait comme de la neige au soleil en passant seulement quelques petites minutes à ses côtés. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était sortit des ténèbres dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Pour quoi faire? Pour suivre cet être si merveilleux qui illumina sa vie. Elle l'aimait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble de cette manière là. Elle était si cruelle…avec lui…avec elle-même.

La soirée s'était bien terminée malgré le fait qu'elle se soit séparée de lui. Elle était revenue à son infatigable masque d'impassibilité. Elle resta enfermée chez elle après avoir accepté les fiançailles avec Kazuma. Tout était fait à présent, plus rien de pouvait plus arrêter cette décision. Sa belle-mère préparait déjà la réception pour officialiser cette relation. Elle aura lieu dans deux semaines, le soir de Noël. Elle voulait marquer le coup. C'était si rapide… Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle ne lui parlera plus jamais. Elle n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui…plus jamais. Mais elle s'était déjà faite à cette idée depuis le début, alors pourquoi le regretter maintenant? Elle ne devait pas rester enfermer ainsi. Elle le savait. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'oublier, pour tourner la page, pour pouvoir avancer sans lui. Elle se devait de reprendre son quotidien et de l'oublier.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment, mais pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur entrain de marcher aux côtés de sa belle-sœur. Elle n'avait plus peur de passer la porte principale. Aller et venir dans le domaine lui semblaient tellement banal à présent. Si quelqu'un le lui avait dit cela un an plus tôt, avant ce soir-là, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas réagit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle n'aurait même pas espéré, une seule seconde, sortir de cet endroit. Comment sa belle-sœur l'avait convaincu de sortir? Il faisait très froid. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté déjà? Elle ne le savait plus. Avait-elle vraiment écouté ou bien avait-elle accepté sans rien entendre? Elle était devenue si…si distraite. Non…elle devait s'en souvenir… Même si c'était vague, la mémoire lui revenait petit à petit. Elle l'avait sans doute demandé de façon assez insistance. Encore un peu. Elle revoyait la scène. Elle le lui avait simplement proposé de sortir, le plus simplement du monde et elle avait accepté. Pourquoi? Plus le temps passait, plus son cœur gelait. Elle ne réagissait plus. Etait-ce la réponse? Etait-elle satisfaisante? Elle revenait à ce qu'elle était il y avait un peu plus d'un an de cela, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Sasuke, avant que sa vie ne prenne un nouveau tournant. Elle voulait lui remonter le moral, comme sa belle-sœur le disait si bien. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

C'était sa première sortie avec la femme de son frère. Sa première sortie… Comment avait-elle supporté pendant tant d'années d'être enfermée entre ces murs? Elle avait du mal à y croire maintenant qu'elle avait gouté à la liberté. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle devait sortir de temps en temps. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'être privé de liberté? Pour son grand frère? Pour sa belle-mère? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle était si jeune à l'époque. A quoi avait-elle pensé en prenant cette décision? Que lui était-il passé à l'esprit? Elle ne le savait vraiment plus. Toute l'époque où elle était encore consciente de ses sentiments ont disparut de sa mémoire, comme effacé afin de ne plus y retourner.

Que faire pouvait-elle bien faire à l'extérieur, en cette saison si froide? Quel était donc l'intérêt de faire du shopping? En cette période de l'année? Ne suffisait-il pas de faire une liste et de la donner aux domestiques? Un intérêt en hivers? Elle n'en voyait aucun, à part faire plaisir à sa sœur. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison que de lui faire plaisir. Elle avait parlé d'emplette pour Noël… Quelle était ce genre de fête était-ce? Autrefois, elle s'en souvenait bien, c'était juste une occasion pour manger en famille et discuter des affaires familiales. Tout le monde y participait par obligation. C'était à chaque fois, une opportunité pour se faire bien voir. Ce n'était que mondanité, même envers sa propre famille. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour cette année, c'était qu'elle allait se fiancer avec lui, ce jour là tout spécialement. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle ne devait plus décevoir sa belle-mère.

Elle parcourait les rues marchandes sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, suivant sa belle-sœur d'une boutique à une autre. Elle l'aidait à porter ses paquets avec l'aide du pauvre majordome qui les suivait tant bien que mal derrière elles. L'hiver s'était à présent bien installé. Cette atmosphère de fête, cette chaleur… Cela lui rappelait… Elle repoussa cette idée immédiatement. Il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir renoncer entièrement à lui. C'était vrai que c'était elle qui avait prit cette décision mais…c'était dur. Bien sûr, elle allait s'y faire, comme d'habitude. C'était tout à fait normal de renoncer à ce genre de chose. Elle ne devait s'attacher à rien après tout. Elle devait l'oublier. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui. Il avait été une source de bonheur durant une année mais elle devait y renoncer. Elle ne valait rien comparé à lui. Pour son propre bien, il devait l'oublier. Il devait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui serait vraiment à sa hauteur, pendant qu'elle, elle referait la sienne, ressentant chaque jour le remord et le regret la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle l'acceptait. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivera, du moment qu'il est heureux. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il souffre à cause d'elle.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspecté attirer son attention un jour. C'était si banal pourtant. Son regard n'échappa pas à cette chère Shefa qui l'entraîna immédiatement à l'intérieur de la boutique. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle acheta le produit qui l'avait attiré. Qu'allait-elle faire avec cela? Elle vit ensuite sa belle-sœur lui faire un clin d'œil. Quelle en était sa signification? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec les sous-entendus. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Un fiancé… Elle devait le lui offrir. La première chose qu'elle lui offrira sera celle-là.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis son achat insensé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'acheter une chose pareille? C'était un présent vraiment ridicule. Elle y avait pensé sur le moment mais à présent… Pourquoi faisait-elle ce genre de chose? A croire qu'elle pensait réellement l'offrir. Elle en avait déjà fait une bonne moitié en plus. Elle avançait très rapidement. Pourquoi le faisait-elle? Elle ne l'offrira jamais. Elle n'en sera jamais capable. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Pourquoi faire cela après tout? Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de l'acheter? Pourquoi cette envie de lui offrir un cadeau? Une telle chose? Elle reposa ce qu'elle faisait sur ses genoux, regardant son œuvre. Il ne prenait jamais soin de lui. C'était toujours lui qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour personne, surtout pas à lui. Elle ennuyait tout le monde avec son comportement. Elle l'avait comprit. Elle voulait le remercier. Pour une fois, ce sera elle qui lui ferait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi lui et pas les autres? Son frère par exemple. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Alors pourquoi lui en particulier? Pourquoi attachait-telle une telle importance? Elle ne comprenait pas. Quels étaient ces sentiments si étranges? Pourquoi faire cela? Pourquoi lui et personne d'autre?

Elle lâcha complètement ce qu'elle faisait et se tint la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Oui…c'était ça. Pourquoi faisait-elle une telle chose aussi insignifiante? Aussi inutile que cette…chose? Il sera là pour cette soirée là. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ils seront ensemble mais elle ne le donnera pas. Jamais. Elle ne le lui donnerait pas. Depuis tout ce temps…depuis tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne lui avait jamais rien offert, contrairement à lui qui dépensait sans compter, pour elle. Elle gémit et se recroquevilla un peu. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Comment était-elle venue à «le» faire? Cette chose répugnante qui ne ressemblait à rien… Pourquoi le faisait-elle? Pourquoi avait-elle tant changé depuis leur toute rencontre? Ce n'était pas…ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Personne ne lui avait apprit une chose pareille. Si personne ne lui avait enseigné cela, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle si…si joyeusement? Qui était-elle pour oser le faire? Personne. Elle était personne. Elle était juste une pauvre fille abandonnée par ses parents et rééduquée pour être un peu utile à cet homme qui était son frère. Était-elle cette fille d'autrefois, si vivante, si vive, ou bien, était-elle cette personne que tout le monde façonnait à sa façon afin qu'elle soit si parfaite? Qui devait-elle choisir? Etait-elle l'un ou l'autre? Qui devait être sa future personnalité?

Soudain, une personne entra en fracas dans la chambre, toute souriante. Elle sautillait de partout. Elle aurait sauté sur le lit de la jeune fille si celle-là n'avait pas eu une mine aussi affreuse. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Sa bonne humeur de la journée était partie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Que lui arrivait-il? Il y avait un problème, mais quoi? Elle se mit à ressasser ces derniers jours. Il n'y avait rien pour la tourmenter. Mais hier encore, sa meilleure amie allait très bien, alors qu'est-ce que c'était? La rousse commençait à se poser des questions. Y avait-il une raison particulière pour la mettre dans cet état là? Quelqu'un l'avait frappé? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors elle irait rendre les coups au centuple. Quelqu'un lui avait crié dessus? Si c'était le cas, elle ferait en sorte que personne ne puisse plus jamais l'entendre, pas même un gémissement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle voulait le savoir.

La rouquine était venue passer quelques jours à Hong-Kong afin de réconforter la chinoise à cause de l'autre soirée de gala. C'était son devoir, non, de lui remonter le moral? En tant qu'amie, elle devait le faire. Elle l'aimait tellement. Son amie avait besoin d'elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas l'offenser avec ses gestes maladroits. Elle semblait si torturée. Son regard…était si terrifié. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette frayeur? Que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi ne arrivait-elle pas la comprendre comme une véritable amie? Elle se sentait si inutile avec Guihu. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Elle se sentait si inférieur à la jeune fille. Pour une fois que c'était à elle de faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre l'appareil.

Soudain, Elle remarqua ce qui reposait à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas grand-chose encore mais elle reconnaissait la forme. Elle essayait de faire…pour…lui? Alors elle…elle désespérait de le réussir? Pourtant, elle s'en sortait très bien. Il était très bien réussit même. Elle se sentit soulagé. Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé au pire. Elle s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle prit délicatement ce que son amie faisait et l'admira. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle reprendrait, à ce qu'elle espérait, confiance en elle et le terminer.

Nadeshiko: C'est magnifique Xiaohu. Je ne savais pas que tu savais en faire! Tu es très douée pour ça. Je suis sûre que ce sera une réussite totale. C'est pour qui? Sasuke? Hein? J'ai raison? C'est pour lui n'est-ce pas?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse et qu'elle ait des petits gestes montrant sa gêne intérieur. Oui, car elle serait sans doute trop gênée pour répondre à cela. Faire cela pour celui qu'elle aimait, c'était trop mignon. Elle était si mignonne à faire cela. Elle devrait peut-être faire la même chose. Elles y travailleraient ensemble. Oui…et puis peut-être que Gaara l'aimera encore plus. Elle serait si heureuse si c'était le cas. Elle y mettrait tout son cœur pour le faire. Elle se retourna vers son amie pour guetter le moindre signe. Elle attendit sa réaction mais elle ne vain pas. Pourquoi? Pas de réaction? Elle n'avait pas réagit au nom de Sasuke. Mais…pour qui elle était alors? Son frère? Non…elle le voyait tous les jours et il lui serait impossible de lui cacher une telle chose. Il serait d'ailleurs entrain de sauter de joie et de s'en vanter si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Zenlong était si calme et se morfondait même dans son coin. Que faire? Si ce n'était vraiment pas pour Sasuke…alors…pour qui était-elle? Elle commença à s'inquiéter de la réponse. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas.

Nadeshiko: Serait-ce…pour Kazuma? Tu l'as faite…pour lui? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as faite pour lui!

Guihu se réveilla au nom de son nouveau fiancé. Pour lui…? Cette chose? C'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle? Pourquoi faire? En avait-il besoin? Qui en avait besoin? Elle faisait quelque chose d'inutile. Lui avait-on enseigné cela? Non. On ne lui demandait que des choses utiles. Elle ne devait faire que des choses utiles. Cette chose difforme était inutile sous tous les points de vue possibles. Elle produisait des efforts inutiles. Inutile…donc…pour…rien…n'est-ce pas? Inutile? Pour rien? Mais alors, pourquoi continuait-elle à faire quelque chose pour rien? Elle observa son travail dans les mains de son amie. Son amie? Elle était l'amie de son ancien elle, mais était-elle l'ami de celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui? Elle ne savait pas. Etait-elle devenue son amie car elles se connaissaient autrefois, ou bien, elles étaient juste des camarades de classes? Si jamais elles ne se connaissaient pas, seront-elles devenues amies? Seront-elle entrain de parler comme si de rien n'était? Se serait-elle accrochée à elle de manière aussi désespérée, même si elle était inaccessible? Non…sans doute que non… Pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un comme elle, qui la rejetait sans cesse? Etait-elle si stupide? On l'avait façonné de cette façon, alors à quoi servait l'amitié dans ces cas là? On l'avait…façonné? Oui…façonné…jusqu'à leur idéal. Parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, alors on l'avait façonné. Son «amie» parla d'une voix douce.

Nadeshiko: Xiaohu…je suis ton amie. Nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde… Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, non? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien ces temps-ci, tu devrais…

Elle releva la tête. Pourquoi la considérait-elle comme une amie? Parce que c'était le cas autrefois? Mais maintenant, s'accrochait-elle à un vieux souvenir ou bien la considérait-elle vraiment comme une amie? Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive, jamais. Alors pourquoi étaient-elles amies? Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment elle avait pu devenir son amie? Une amie? Qu'est-ce qu'une amie après tout? Qu'est-ce que devait faire des amies? A quoi cela servait d'avoir une amie? A se sentir moins seule? Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était toujours…seule. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle était seule. Elle en avait l'habitude. Cela ne la dérangeait plus d'être seule. Elle appartenait à une famille importante aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi seule, alors Nadeshiko devait être amie avec elle, pour sa famille. C'était cela sa seule raison de sa présence ici? La seule raison de sa présence en ces lieux… Elle murmura.

Guihu: Menteuse…

Nadeshiko: Quoi? Mais non! Je suis vraiment ton…

Elle état choquée. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela? Après toutes ces années de recherches acharnées, elle l'avait enfin retrouvée. Et maintenant, elle lui disait qu'elle était une menteuse? Hors de question! Elle…avait déjà assez souffert de leur séparation… Elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur de la retrouver, de redevenir son amie. De plus, elle avait l'air de se sentir assez mal. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. Elle avait une mine inquiétante. Elle était sincère quand elle lui disait qu'elle là pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle appelle un médecin. Oui, un médecin. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner. Elle semblait avoir mal à la tête et terrifié en même temps. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle soit ainsi? Elle était entrain de perdre la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Guihu: A quoi servent les amis? Pourquoi me considères-tu encore comme une amie? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai changé en dix ans. Tu as changé en dix ans. Je ne suis plus la même. Toi non plus, tu n'es plus la même. Alors pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis membre de la famille Li, c'est pour cela que tu es encore mon «amie». Tu es mon «amie» par intérêt? Je n'en veux pas. Je n'en veux pas! Ca ne sert à rien! L'amitié…que de belles paroles! Et ça!

La jeune fille aux yeux verts arracha brutalement son œuvre des mains de son «amie» encore choquée et commença à le déchirer tant bien que mal. Elle tirait sur les fils qui dépassaient et défit entièrement ce qu'elle avait fait en quelques jours. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. A quoi servait cette chose immonde et difforme? Il lui suffisait tout simplement d'en acheter en magasin. Ca ne servait à rien de le faire à la main. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. C'était inutile.

Guihu: C'est complètement inutile! Ca ne sert à rien! Je n'ai pas été façonné pour faire ce genre de chose insignifiante! C'est à cause…c'est à cause…de «lui»! Oui… C'est à cause de «lui»! C'est à cause de «lui» que je suis devenue ainsi! J'ai dévié du droit chemin!

Oui, c'était cela… Elle avait dévié du droit chemin en le rencontrant, en changeant, en l'aimant. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi avait-il tant d'influence sur elle? Pourquoi… Pourquoi son passé la rattrapait-elle alors qu'elle devenait celle qu'on attendait? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le rencontre? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle change à ce point? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais rien su. Pourquoi avait-elle changé? Pour qui avait-elle changé? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'être façonnée?

Guihu: Je…ne suis plus celle que tu avais connue autrefois…dans ce village… Je ne suis plus non plus celle qu'ils ont façonnée… Je ne suis plus ni l'une ni l'autre… Dans ce cas…dans ce cas…qui…qui suis-je? Je suis…je…suis…qui?

Elle écarquilla ses yeux. C'était vrai… Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'ici. Qui était-elle? Si elle n'était plus celle du passé, ni celle que l'on attendait…que lui restait-il encore? Et si personne ne voulait d'une fille sans passé sans présent, qui voudrait d'elle? Elle lâcha ce qu'elle venait de détruire et tomba lourdement au sol, sur ses genoux. Elle se tint la tête, plus terrifiée que jamais. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la prenait dans des bras réconfortant. Oui… Qui était-elle? Elle avait changé. Elle avait beaucoup changé. Quand est-ce que cela avait commencé? Oui. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à changer ainsi? Depuis quand retrouvait-elle petit à petit ces sentiments inutiles? Depuis quand s'était-elle égarée ainsi? Recherchait-elle encore à être cette petite fille ou bien…recherchait-elle ses souvenirs à travers ces gestes maladroits. Pourquoi voulait-elle retrouvait ses souvenirs? Ou plutôt…pour qui voulait-elle les retrouver? Elle se reprit quelques minutes après, retrouvant un peu son calme sans vraiment y arriver. Elle voulait savoir. Quelqu'un... Y avait-il quelqu'un qui le savait?

Guihu: Dis-moi…Nadeshiko… Qui suis-je…? Une petite fille sauvageonne, ou bien…une fille que l'on façonne à son gré? Laquelle suis-je? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi? Laquelle attend-on?

La rousse se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle pleurait pour sa meilleure amie qui ne pleurait pas. Pourquoi pensait-elle une chose pareille? Qui lui avait mit une telle idée en tête? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si perdue aujourd'hui? Que pouvait-elle faire pour elle? La réponse était si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Que répondre pour la réconforter? Que devait-elle dire pour la rassurer? Elle ne savait pas. Elle resserra son étreinte et attendit un peu afin de calmer ses larmes.

Nadeshiko: Tu es mon amie. Tu es autant mon amie il y a dix ans qu'aujourd'hui. Et même dans dix ou vingt ans, nous serons encore les meilleures amies du monde. Tu es très importante pour moi. Tu es celle que j'aime plus que tout avec Gaara. Je ne pourrais pas te dire qui est le plus important entre vous deux car je ne peux pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu étais la première personne à voir qui j'étais réellement. Tu te fichais bien de statut comme moi je me fiche du tiens. Nous somme amie. Tu n'es plus cette petite fille sauvageonne, mais tu n'es plus une fille que l'on façonne de son gré. Tu es tout simplement devenue toi-même.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la chinoise. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Ces mots…ces simples mots… Elle les attendait depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant de bien? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant d'effet? On ne lâchait pas. On ne l'abandonnait pas. Ces simples mots…avaient balayé tous ces doutes en un rien de temps. Elle était ni l'une ni l'autre. Elle était elle-même. C'était une réponse si simple, si simple qu'elle l'avait recherché pendant si longtemps, sans jamais la trouver.

Au même moment, derrière la porte de la chambre, quelqu'un était resté caché tout au long de la scène. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Il ne se serait jamais douté que sa petite sœur était ainsi rongée de l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais remarqué, jamais soupçonné. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas découvert plus tôt? Ce changement d'environnement avait sans doute du être trop brusque pour elle. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il était donc si inutile que ça? Est-ce qu'encore une fois, en ne pensant qu'à faire son bien, il avait de nouveau agit égoïstement soit disant pour elle? Pourquoi faisait-il toujours tout de travers? Pourquoi? Où s'était-il trompé cette fois-ci? Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête remplie de pensées noires. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer son choix, de l'obliger à refuser ses fiançailles pour son bien. Oui, c'était cela, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il n'en n'avait aucun droit. Il n'avait même plus le droit de s'appeler grand frère, car après tout, la première fois qu'elle avait tendu sa main vers lui, il l'avait ignoré. Il s'en souvenait encore. Même s'il l'a aidé il y a un an, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de le faire. Il le savait aujourd'hui. Il l'avait compris. Enfin. Elle avait voulu tester sa détermination. Elle n'avait jamais cru en lui avant cette soirée-là. Il était un si mauvais frère…

Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'était séparé d'elle. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, c'était de ne pas avoir su la retenir près de lui. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su la convaincre. Encore une fois, il avait abandonné. Mais il respectait son choix. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir plus profité de son temps avec elle, quand elle vivait encore chez lui. A la place, il n'avait fait que se disputer avec elle, gaspillant son précieux temps à chaque fois. C'était son plus grand regret. Cette dernière soirée l'avait retiré d'un poids, mais pas totalement. Il avait réussi à continuer à vivre normalement, comme si elle n'était jamais entrée dans sa vie, en évitant de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes du soir, et profitait de sa vie. Il y une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, c'était le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, dans leur, non, dans cette maison devenue si glaciale et sans vie. Il ne pouvait plus marcher tranquillement chez lui sans la voir partout où il allait. Elle y faisait la cuisine, le ménage…l'attendait dans le salon… Il l'aimait. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il pouvait essayer autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle, rien qu'à elle. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à elle du matin au soir. Plus il essayé de penser à autre chose, plus il y pensé. Il se moqua de lui. Il était si minable sans elle à ses côté. Il était tombé si bas, si bas qu'il en était venu à jalouser le bonheur de ses coéquipiers. Quelle horreur pour lui de penser ainsi! Il se dégoutait lui-même.

Les jours passaient lentement comme si le temps c'était arrêté depuis ce soir là, depuis cette ultime soirée. Il ne restait qu'un peu moins d'une semaine avant Noël. La fin des cours approchaient à grand pas. C'était le dernier cours de cette année. C'était sa dernière heure. La sonnerie sonna enfin. Il était en vacances. Il serait de nouveau seul. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Il suivit le mouvement, mais lentement, trainant ses pieds pendant que le blond surexcité sautillait sur place en le poussant pour aller plus vite. Les vacances, hein? Que faire sans elle à présent? Il soupira pour la énième fois et leva les yeux afin de regarder devant lui. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot. Elle attendait là, juste devant l'entrée du lycée, la tête baissée, adossée contre un des deux piliers. Que faisait-elle là, au Japon? N'était-elle pas retournée à Hong-Kong?

Elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle le reconnaissait. Elle le savait. C'était lui. Elle ferma ses yeux une seconde, puis les leva vers lui. Elle se redressa et l'observa. Leurs regards se croisèrent après tout ce temps. Ils se virent enfin face à face après des jours d'absence. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Sans aucune parole, ils se comprenaient.

Soudain, quelqu'un vint briser ce silence entre les deux ex-fiancés. Il les avait sortis de leur petit monde rien qu'à eux. Naruto était déjà surexcité par les vacances qui venaient juste de commencer. De plus, le fait de revoir l'ex-petite amie de son meilleur ami le mettait dans tous ses états. Après tout, cette rencontre permettrait à Sasuke de revivre, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Du moment qu'il allait bien, il irait bien, enfin, sauf si Sakura allait mal, là, il n'irait pas bien. Il lança d'un air enjoué, un signe à la jeune fille.

Naruto: Salut Guihu! Ca faisait longtemps! Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Il paraissait que tu étais rentrée chez toi à Hong-Kong. C'est une sacrée surprise que tu nous fais là!

Comme à son habitude, elle s'inclina légèrement afin de saluer la personne devant elle. Ce simple geste gêna le blond qui fit de même en retour. Après tout, entre jeune, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi formel.

Guihu: Bonjour Naruto. J'avais quelque chose à faire au Japon.

Naruto: Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu vas te réinscrire au lycée?

Guihu baissa la tête. Elle devait lui faire face. Il était encore en retrait. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac et y ressortit une enveloppe rouge. Elle fit quelque pas vers Sasuke. Elle la tendit ensuite vers celui qui fut autrefois son fiancé, celui qu'elle aimait toujours. Le blond perdit immédiatement son sourire et ne bougea pas, restant ainsi en retrait par rapport à ces deux protagonistes. Que signifiait cette mystérieuse enveloppe rouge? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûr là-dessus. Elle le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais son meilleur ami. Qui aurait su qu'il avait raison?

Guihu: Ceci est une invitation pour mes fiançailles. Mère a pensé qu'il valait mieux te la donner en personne.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dû à la surprise. Une surprise? Non. Une stupéfaction? Ou bien un effarement? Non… C'était bien plus que cela. Elle…l'invitait? En personne? A ses fiançailles? Pourquoi devait-elle le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà? Pourquoi venir en personne pour lui donner cette invitation? Elle se fiançait déjà avec lui? Après même pas un mois, ils se fiançaient? Il n'avait même pas pu officialiser… Dire qu'il avait dû attendu une année afin d'avoir le droit de concrétiser leur relation et ce…ce Kazuma y arrivait en quelque semaine?

Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre. Il pensait qu'elle était revenue voir son meilleur ami car elle l'aimait, mais…elle lui disait des choses si cruelles. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Ne se faisaient-ils pas plus de mal ainsi? Ils s'aimaient, cela se voyait, mais pourquoi? Comment pouvait-elle l'inviter à ce genre de chose tout en connaissant leurs sentiments? Elle ne semblait pas du tout affectée par cela. Elle avait l'air comment d'habitude. Pourquoi? Il se retourna vers le brun. Il avait l'air si choqué. Il le comprenait. Il partageait sa peine. Il se décida à bouger et alla derrière Sasuke pour le pousser vers elle. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était leur dernière rencontre avant cet événement, le tout dernier avant qu'ils n'éclatent en morceau. Ils devaient parler tous les deux. Ils devaient faire le point. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et marcha de lui-même vers elle. Naruto décida alors de s'en aller, laissant tout cela derrière lui. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles devant l'entrée du lycée, l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun ne bougeait. Elle tendait l'enveloppe rouge, indifférente extérieurement. Il était figé sur place. Que faire? Devait-il la prendre? C'était peut-être enfin un moyen pour couper toutes les relations entre eux. Ils devaient couper tous les ponts. Ils ne devaient plus avoir aucuns sentiments pour l'autre. Devait-il la prendre? Soudain, il fut réveillé par des murmures. Il remarqua que pas mal d'élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, être le centre d'attention. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraina ailleurs.

Sasuke: Allons parler ailleurs, dans un endroit plus calme.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement dans le parc de Konoha. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et se trouvèrent un endroit désert. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas la retirer. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls dans cet endroit désert. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas encore. Il n'était pas encore prêt, et pourtant…c'était inévitable. Il le savait depuis le début. Elle…elle…

Guihu: Sa…suke…

Il se réveilla. Ils ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment ainsi. Il la lâcha enfin, à regret. Il aimait la toucher. Il consentit à se retourner et à lui faire face. Il ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment. Il était un homme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle les baissa. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. D'un côté, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir, car ainsi, il savait qu'il lui faisait encore un peu d'effet.

Guihu: Voici l'invitation.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe rouge. Encore. Elle évitait son regard en regardant le sol. Encore. Il avait si mal à cause de ses sentiments pour elle. Encore. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Encore. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Il se demandait encore pourquoi. Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait. Encore. Jamais il n'y arriverait… Il le pensait encore. Il aurait encore préféré la recevoir par la poste. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à voir son visage indifférent à la situation, il n'aurait pas repensé à ce sentiment d'incompréhension, il ne se serait jamais rappelé, encore une fois, qu'il ne connaissait rien à elle. Un peu… Juste un peu sur elle. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Rien qu'un peu plus sur elle. Il savait qu'elle était gênée, du moins, il l'espérait, mais son visage…si…indifférent… Il devait garder son calme.

Sasuke: C'est pour quand?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire cela? Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait la garder près de lui. Mais…c'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Il ne pouvait rien dire sur sa décision. Il n'en avait pas le droit…non, il n'en avait plus le droit. Pourquoi était-elle venu le voir lui et pas son frère? Cela aurait déjà été moins douloureux pour lui. En la regardant, et s'il n'était pas concerné, il n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était elle qui se fiançait ce soir là. Pourquoi tout cela tombait sur lui?

Guihu: Le jour de Noël. Ma mère officialisera à minuit.

Elle savait qu'elle le blessait profondément, qu'elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie, le tuant ainsi à petit feu. Mais en le blessant ainsi, elle se blessait elle-même. Il l'espérait. C'était cruel de sa part mais il l'espérait. La seule pensée qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation le rassurait au plus haut point. Il se dégoutait. Il voulait penser ainsi, pour son propre confort. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il l'espérait. Mais pourquoi espérer quelque chose d'elle? Il n'y avait que lui pour faire des efforts dans leur relation, enfin, s'il pouvait appeler cela une relation. Elle y contribuait de temps en temps mais jamais elle ne faisait le premier pas. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la seule manière de mettre définitivement fin à leurs sentiments. Elle avait toujours fait le premier pas pour se séparer de lui, mais jamais pour rester. Ils ne devaient plus rien ressentir pour l'autre. Tout prendra fin le soir de Noël. Il le savait.

Devait-il prendre cette invitation tendu? Oui. Il y était obligé. C'était son devoir en tant qu'Uchiwa. Son frère devrait au moins y être présent. Mais il voulait tant ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. Oui…si elle n'était pas venue le trouver aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais pensé à tout cela. Il aurait préféré ne plus la revoir, n'avoir jamais entendu ces mots… Il ne voulait pas aller là-bas, voir son ex-fiancée avoir un nouveau fiancé. Il ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse à cause de lui. Il serra ses poings. Si faible… Lui qui était si fort en tant que ninja était si faible en tant qu'homme. Il se retenait. Il devait garder son sang-froid, le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas voir à quel point il était impuissant face à ces révélations. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas accepter cette réalité là.

Il tendit lentement sa main. Il se contrôla au mieux ses nerfs et ses tremblements. Il devait rester calme devant elle. Il prit l'enveloppe et la fourra dans sa poche sans même l'ouvrir ou la regarder. La sentir sous ses doigts lui suffisait déjà. Il ne voulait pas la revoir. Son frère fouillera sûrement ses poches, comme d'habitude, alors il n'aurait pas besoin de la revoir. Il baissa la tête. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se contrôlait un maximum. Tout comme la dernière fois, cette soirée qui aurait du être suffisante ne l'était pas, comme d'habitude. Ces soirées n'étaient jamais suffisantes, jamais. Pourquoi lui dire que c'était la dernière s'il se revoyait encore après? Il ne comprenait pas. Ces soirées étaient insupportables. Ils se revoyaient toujours après dans des circonstances douloureuses.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, elle allait partir, sans demander son reste, sans rien dire, sans connaître son avis sur la question. Agir si indifféremment… Ca lui ressemblait bien, mais il ne le tolérait plus. Il en avait assez. Il avança rapidement vers elle, la retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il en avait assez de jouer celui qui comprenait tout. C'était plus qu'assez. Il la voulait. Il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas la céder. Il voulait rester auprès d'elle pour toujours. Il lui dirait son choix. Il ne voulait plus autant souffrir. Il voulait enfin être heureux avec elle. Pour leur futur. Il l'avait décidé. Il ne la laissera pas partir. Si elle l'aimait encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors ça irait. Tout irait bien si elle l'aimait encore. Si elle l'aimait, si elle l'avait déjà aimé…alors tout irait bien… Il devait avoir confiance, confiance en elle.

Sasuke: Je n'irai pas…à cette soirée…

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela? Pourquoi maintenant? N'était-il pas d'accord pour mettre fin à leur relation? Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi refusait-il maintenant? Elle ne comprenait pas. D'un autre côté…elle préférait cela. Elle ne voulait qu'il la voie aussi pitoyable ce soir là, ce soir où elle fera sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il y avait comme de la…honte en elle. Etait-ce de la honte? Oui…elle avait honte de son choix. Mais c'était pour leur bien. Enfin…elle voulait le croire. Elle était…définitivement si faible. Elle ne se contrôlait plus autant qu'autrefois…à cause de lui. Elle ne devait pas répondre à l'étreinte, surtout pas. Elle devait résister. Elle ne devait pas lui donner de l'espoir en vain. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit son calme. Elle repassa à son masque d'impassibilité. Elle était vraiment trop sensible ces derniers temps. Elle n'aimait pas cela. S'éloigner de lui était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui…la meilleure chose à faire.

Sasuke: Je t'attendrai.

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche. C'était son cœur qui parlait mais…pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas lors de cet ultime soirée? Pourquoi justement maintenant? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était bien trop tard. Oui… Mais…en même temps…il voulait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle comprenne ses véritables sentiments…comme ce soir là. Il voulait avoir une autre chance, une dernière chance qu'il ne laissera jamais passer. Il voulait cette chance…à tout prix.

Sasuke: Je t'attendrai ici, dans ce parc, à cet endroit précis, le soir de tes fiançailles avec ce…ce Kazuma. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à minuit. Je t'attendrais. Si jamais tu ne viens pas…j'abandonnerai…définitivement. Alors viens…s'il te plaît…

Il profita du contact du mieux qu'il pu puis, la lâcha et courut à toute vitesse, le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Il avait honte. Il porta sa main sur sa bouche. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Il avait osé dire ces mots là… C'était ce qu'il pensait, mais de là à le dire réellement… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire cela? Allait-il vraiment abandonner dans moins d'une semaine? Il en était incapable... Si! Il le devait. Il devait abandonner si elle abandonnait aussi. Si elle ne venait pas…il ne devra plus l'attendre, plus jamais. Cela ne servirait plus à rien. Leur relation sera définitivement terminée. C'était sa dernière chance. Sa toute dernière chance de la récupérer… Il devait y croire.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms afin d'avoir la suite, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Réponses aux coms:**

**Chocolat POWAAAA:** Je répond un peu tard mais bon... Merci. Au moins, j'ai pas de point à rattraper. XD Et oui, Guihu et Sasuke souffre tous les deux, sinon,ça n'aurait aucun sens. Moi uassi, j'adore comment Sasuke parle Dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas plus souvent. Hum... C'est à moitié vrai, mais bon, elle aurait, elle aussi, aimé envoyé par la poste mais bon, elle peut pas tout avoir. Et oui, ce chap sera le dernier, avec un petit bonus, bien sûr. J'avais hésité à le mettre, mais bon, je l'ai mis. En gros, c'est juste un petit délire, donc, ça suit pas vraiment l'histoire...

**Kitsune:** Eh ben, les 25 chap. Il faut dire qu'il sont long. Je te remercie pour ton com. Il me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite; et la toute fin.

Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps mais je voulais bien le faire, ce dernier chapitre , et puis aussi…, c'était parce que je n'avais pas le temps. ' Bon…la description, c'est toujours pas mon truc mais bon…ne m'en voulait pas trop, hein? Enfin! Le voilà, ce dernier et ultime chapitre. J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop déçue.

Ah ! Et pardon pour ce chapitre de…de…mer C'est pourtant le dernier! J'aurai du faire un effort supplémentaire! Il faut me le dire, hein, si c'est vraiment si nul que ça… Enfin…ne m'en voulait pas trop s'il vous plaît.

Bon… Voilà, j'ai rajouté un petit cadeau à la fin de ce chapitre. Euh… Je pense que se serait **+18** à peu près, alors s'il y en a qui veulent l'évité bah…ils évitent la fin. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car je n'écris pas vraiment ce genre de chose. Dite m'en ce que vous en pensez. Oh non…j'ai honte…je suis sûr que c'est nul… Y en a qui vont me tuer mais, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, voilà. Donc, faut se contenter de ce que j'ai écrit. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'en écrirais un qui en vaudra la peine d'être lu…

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre 26**

Le grand soir était arrivé. Enfin? Peut-être pas. L'attendait-elle donc tant, cette soirée de Noël? Oui? Non? Les deux? Peut-être pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans quelques heures, elle se fiancerait à nouveau avec quelqu'un, avec lui cette fois. Elle avait travaillé si dur ces derniers temps afin de terminer cette…«chose», cette chose si insignifiante mais auquel elle y attachait une certaine importance. Pourquoi était-ce si important? Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à la terminer alors qu'elle ne la donnerait jamais à quelqu'un? Personne ne le savait à part elle, sa meilleure amie. C'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi la seule rousse avait la réponse à sa question alors qu'elle même ne le savait pas? Il y avait une question d'expérience peut-être. Elle ne le savait vraiment pas. Peu importe comment elle réfléchissait, elle ne n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Etait-ce une question si difficile que cela? Et puis, qu'allait-elle en faire finalement? La lui donner en main propre? Devait-elle aller à ce rendez-vous avec…Sasuke? Mais ce soir là…elle devait se fiancer. Qui des deux devait-elle choisir? Les deux lieux étaient disposés à l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre… D'ailleurs son hôtel se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le parc et la maison, comme si elle était encadrée par l'Uchiwa. Etait-ce un signe pour le choisir lui? Le lieu de la cérémonie se trouvait en dehors de la ville. Elle devait choisir… Mais qui choisir? Pourquoi y avait-il un choix à faire? Elle devait choisir son fiancé, bien évidemment, selon toute logique, mais…pourtant…elle…

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait encore un peu de temps. Il lui restait encore quelque heure pour y réfléchir. Elle devait faire le bon choix. Le choix qui décidera de son avenir. Pourquoi hésitait-elle autant alors que ce qu'on attendait d'elle, c'était qu'elle se fiance avec monsieur Kazuma? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait jamais rien de toute façon quand il s'agissait d'elle, quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Elle se sentait si pathétique, quand elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à ses propres questions. Elle lâcha ce qui pourrait ressembler à un soupire, mais vraiment imperceptible. Elle y faisait à peine attention. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le brun était resté enfermé chez lui, cloitré dans sa chambre, sans jamais rien faire excepter penser à elle, rien qu'à elle. Il l'avait revue encore une fois, comme il le souhaitait si fortement, mais pourtant, son cœur en souffrait énormément. Pourquoi cela? Son vœu le plus chère s'était réalisé, mais il s'était transformé en un cauchemar. Malheureusement. C'était ce qu'il souhait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Il était si égoïste ces temps-ci. Cette rencontre…sera peut-être la dernière, peut-être le début d'une nouvelle relation…il ne le savait pas du tout. Elle était si imprévisible quand elle le voulait. Elle le surprenait toujours. Elle pouvait être douce et froide tout de suite après. Il ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Il apprenait à lire sur son visage, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans certain moment.

Il avait tant attendu ce jour. Ce grand jour était enfin ce soir. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour lui: soit elle venait et ils pourront enfin vivre leur amour, soit elle ne venait pas et il serait désespéré de la voir aux bras d'un autre homme que lui. Tout reposait sur elle à présent. Son présent, son futur… Sera-t-il capable de vivre sans elle? Il avait déjà perdu tant d'être cher…sa famille, des amis, des maîtres… Combien de personne encore allait-il perdre? Il ne le voulait plus. Il en avait assez. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle le choisirait, ainsi, il ne perdrait plus jamais un seul être cher.

Il leva la tête et regarda l'horloge. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il devait partir. La retrouver ou la perdre. Il n'avait que ces deux solutions. Il devait impérativement partir avant l'arriver de son grand frère sinon… La sonnette retentit. Il tressaillit. Il était arrivé bien trop tôt. Il chercha un endroit où se cacher, n'importe où du moment qu'il l'évitait. Oui. Il le fallait. Il entendit depuis l'entrée. C'était une voix stridente retentit.

Itachi: Sasuke! C'est Itachi! Ouvre-moi la porte ou je la défonce! Tu as dix secondes mon cher petit frère adoré!

Soudain, la voix stridente et agaçante qu'utilisait son frère devint grave. Il commençait le décompte. Que lui arrivait-il? Il voulait le faire sortir par la force? Pas moyen. Il ne voulait pas aller à cette soirée. Il devait s'échapper à tout prix. Il n'avait presque plus le temps. Comment faire? Feindre l'absence? Impossible. La fenêtre? Trop voyant. Par derrière? Il était sûr que Suzaku, le chauffeur l'y attendait de pied ferme. Que faire?

Itachi: Quatre…trois…deux…un…zéro!

Chose dite, chose faite! Itachi Uchiwa tint sa parole et défonça la pauvre porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied surpuissant digne des plus grands ninjas. Il courut à l'intérieur et commença à chasser son petit frère qui essayait de lui échapper. Il n'y avait plus aucune alternative devant lui. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait faire ce que tout grand frère modèle digne de ce nom fera à sa place dans une situation pareille. Un: rattraper son idiot de petit frère qui courait dans tous les sens. Deux: le déshabiller et voir à quel point il avait grandit et s'était changé en homme, ce qu'il avait hâte. Trois: l'habiller lui-même en usant de son autorité de frère aîné. Quatre: le trainer de force dans la limousine afin qu'il face honneur de sa présence à cette soirée. Voilà son plan d'action. Tout était parfait. La chasse est ouverte!

Elle sortait de son hôtel. Un chauffeur l'attendait déjà devant la porte. Il la lui ouvrit. Elle était légèrement différente. Cela se voyait à sa façon de s'habiller pour cet évènement. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un kimono, c'était si rare, mais pas de vert. Elle avait voulu changer, ou plutôt, son styliste voulait changer. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un kimono bleu pale, mettant en valeur la couleur sombre de ses cheveux, avec des petites fleurs qui s'entremêlaient sur son épaule droite et dans le coin à gauche, vers ses pieds. Le design était simple et beau à la fois. C'était un très beau travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne l'intéressait depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi? Elle ne le savait pas. Et enfin, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, quelques mèches rebelles de ci de là, retenus par une simple épingle à cheveux avec une petite pierre bleu suspendu au bout. C'était si simple…

Elle devait faire son choix maintenant. La voiture était juste en face d'elle. Tout ce déciderait sur son prochain pas. Si elle rentrait à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle irait se fiancer à Kazuma. Si elle courait, elle pourrait être avec lui. Que faire maintenant? Elle ne devait plus décevoir sa famille… Elle en avait déjà assez fait…mais…Sasuke…Sasuke était… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Cette décision était si difficile. Elle avait eu tant de temps pour y réfléchir. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas hésiter autant. Son choix devrait être simple et satisfaire tout le monde.

Elle resta debout devant l'entrée de la voiture tandis que le chauffeur tenait toujours, légèrement incliné. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour partir en direction du manoir où avait lieu la réception. Elle devait le faire pour sa famille qui avait eu la gentillesse de la recueillir, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter ce village, elle devait au moins leurs montrer sa gratitude. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur brisé devant un tel dilemme. Devait-elle rentrer à l'intérieur? Si oui, il sera trop tard pour y aller. Si non, elle sera même en avance… Elle serra ses mains sur le tissu de son habit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle monta ensuite dans la voiture. Il était déjà trop tard, trop tard pour choisir à présent, alors pourquoi réfléchir à tout cela? Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne pouvait plus se désister. Il ne lui rester plus qu'une seule solution. Elle était obligée d'y aller. Il ne serait pas très bien vu de sa part de manquer un événement d'une telle ampleur, surtout que c'était elle qui avait engendré tout ceci.

Il était essoufflé. Il venait juste de sortir des griffes de son grand frère. Il avait enfin pu sortir de la limousine maudite, malgré la super vitesse qu'avait adoptée Suzaku une fois de plus. Bien qu'il y eu du mal, il avait réussit à lui échapper, mais au final, peut-être qu'Itachi ne cherchait qu'à lui remonter un peu le moral, juste un peu. Il lui était reconnaissant, dans un certain sens, de ne pas le forcer à rencontrer son ex. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir semé son frère, à l'autre bout de la ville, il se dirigea plus calmement vers le parc, leur lieu de rencontre. C'était sa toute dernière chance. C'était son tout dernier espoir. Il lui restait encore deux heures. Elles seront sans doute les deux plus de sa vie, mais il devait croire en elle. Il devait croire qu'elle viendrait, sinon, tout cela n'aurait servie à rien. Il devait y croire pour pouvoir la revoir, la revoir ce soir, ainsi que les jours d'après. Il regarda l'horloge du parc. Plus qu'une heure à tenir avant minuit. Il était presque l'heure.

Cette attente était insoutenable. Le temps avançait si lentement, comme pour le torturer. C'était insupportable comme sensation. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi forte. Une pression énorme lui pesait sur les épaules. Son estomac se nouait à chaque seconde qui passait. Son cœur battait si vite. Il pouvait l'entendre. Il se serrait au point de l'étouffer. C'est horrible. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer? Allait-elle réellement venir au rendez-vous? Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il devait y croire de toutes ses forces, le doute subsistait toujours dans son esprit. Et si elle ne venait vraiment pas? Elle était si impassible, si froide, si imprévisible. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, si elle l'avait déjà aimé. Elle ne lui avait jamais clairement dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Que ferait-il si elle ne venait pas? Que ferait-il si jamais…il la perdait pour de bon? Il ne voulait pas y penser… Toutes ces fois là où il s'était séparé d'elle…étaient vraiment insupportables. Cette fois, il le savait, si jamais elle n'apparaissait pas ce soir, ce serait définitif. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Tout simplement, son monde s'effondrerait.

La soirée avait lieu à l'extérieur de la ville. Penser que ce n'était pas si loin était sans doute un peu exagéré de sa part. Après tout, cette soirée était isolée du reste du monde. Cette soirée désignait le monde caché de la magie, du surnaturel différent de tous ces gens «normaux». Cette soirée avait lieu dans ce lieu désert où personne ne s'y aventurerait jamais, où personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait. Un écran de poussière s'éleva au fur et à mesure de l'avancé. La route était si poussiéreuse, signe du peu d'activité dans les environs depuis un certain temps. Elle n'avait vraiment rien de moderne, au contraire, cette route, ce paysage…tout semblait si…médiéval. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu un tel paysage? Ce ne serait pas lors de son adoption? Ce cher village qu'elle avait quitté? Ce lieu où la technologie n'avait rien changé. Il n'y avait ni immeuble, ni béton, ni goudron sur les routes… Tout était si naturel.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta enfin. Il faisait nuit noir depuis bien longtemps. Quelle heure était-il? Depuis combien de temps roulait-il? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que minuit approchait inexorablement. Elle entendit une porte claquer puis des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Son chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à sortir lentement du véhicule. Elle tendit la main vers celle qu'on lui tendait et releva la tête. Ce visage lui était très familier. Depuis combien de temps déjà connaissait-elle cet homme? Pas très longtemps. Une simple connaissance. Comme s'il devinait la question qui trottait dans sa tête, ou bien par habitude, il lui indiqua l'heure. Il restait une heure avant l'annonce officielle.

Il faisait froid dehors. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait le froid. Ce froid mordant qui l'attaquait, ne l'atteignait pas à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur. Etrange, non? Comment était-ce possible? Elle se sentait vide et froide. Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Car malgré son épais manteau, son cœur demeurait froid. Elle ressentait comme un immense vide en elle, impossible à combler. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela? Plus qu'une heure et c'était terminé. Plus qu'une simple petite heure et sa relation avec Sasuke, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments…tout se terminerait ce soir. Elle ne le reverrait plus qu'en de rares occasions. Elle ferait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce la raison de ce vide et de cette froideur? Peut-être bien… Mais…il le remplacerait, alors, pourquoi avait-elle mal? Il y avait un homme pour en remplacer un autre. Ils avaient presque le même âge, la même taille, le même statut social… Pourquoi était-ce si différent entre ces deux là? Après tout, qu'elle fasse sa vie avec l'un ou l'autre…sa vie… Cette vie auprès d'un inconnu… Elle serait…aux bras de quelqu'un d'autre… Elle vivrait…avec…quelqu'un d'autre? Autre que Sasuke? Sa vie aux côtés d'un…inconnu? Elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé cette différence, cette si petite différence qui faisait tout. Le pouvait-elle réellement? L'acceptait-elle vraiment? Elle…rien qu'à cette idée…elle… Ce n'était pas possible… C'était vraiment… Elle ferma ses yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Pourquoi douter maintenant de son choix? Sa belle-mère…l'attendait. Elle attendait qu'elle se fiance avec Kazuma, pas avec Sasuke. Elle ne devait pas décevoir sa belle-mère. Elle ne…devait…pas…absolument pas…

Elle inspira profondément, respirant ainsi l'air glacial de la nuit qui la transperçait de l'intérieur. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et regarda les étoiles briller de mille feux là-haut, dans le ciel. On aurait dit…une petite lumière d'espoir. Un espoir de tout changer. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas changer, et pourtant, elle le ressentait, ce changement qui avait déjà commencé en elle. Elle le savait. A son contact, elle avait changé. C'était irrémédiable. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier éternellement. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de reculer à présent. Elle prononça un mot, un simple mot qui s'engouffra dans le vent hivernal, étouffé par les voix de la Terre. Elle l'avait murmuré. Ce mot avait glissé sous les ténèbres de la nuit de Noël, avalé par ce froid aiguisé de cette nuit là.

Guihu: Gomen…

Et voilà…qu'il le souhaitait ou non, minuit sonnait partout au Japon. Les habitants de Konoha fêtaient tous Noël chez eux, en famille, en amoureux…sauf lui. Il était là, à regarder le sol gelé immaculé de blanc. Finalement, elle n'était pas venue. Un retard? Peut-être. Ca arrivait à tout le monde. Il pouvait bien lui laisser cinq petites minutes. Il ne devait pas encore perdre espoir. Encore cinq petites minutes… Attendre… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ces cinq minutes passent. Elle ne viendrait pas. Ile savait mais…il voulait la revoir… Encore cinq minute. Rien que cinq petites minutes de plus.

Il ferma ses yeux une seconde. L'heure passait si lentement, comme si les aiguilles refusaient de bouger de leur place. Etait-ce lui ou bien était-ce vraiment une minute qui venait seulement de passer? Le temps avait sans doute ralenti pour le torturer. Il resta assis là, sur cette balançoire grinçante et gelée, au beau milieu d'un parc désert, sans bouger, tout en fixant continuellement le sol enneigé pendant ce qu'il pensait être une éternité. Il releva la tête et fixa le ciel ténébreux. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il déjà? Il regarda sa montre à nouveau et soupira. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard dans le vide. Il le savait… Il le savait pourtant. Alors pourquoi espérait-il tant? Elle ne viendrait pas ici… Il ne la reverrait plus jamais… Elle n'était pas en retard. Il le savait. Elle avait abandonné. Elle l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus… Combien d'échec encore devait-il subir pour être avec elle? Combien, encore, de…trahison devait-il endurer pour enfin l'abandonner? Il était si fatigué…fatigué d'attendre en vain…fatigué de n'avoir rien en retour… Il y avait tant de chose qui l'épuisait en ce moment…

L'heure était déjà passée depuis bien longtemps. Il était une heure du matin. Il avait gardé espoir jusqu'à présent mais celle-ci le quittait au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait. Il n'avait plus le choix, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne viendra plus. Il se sentait si…si pitoyable. Finalement, il était bien obligé de l'abandonner cette fois ci… Persister dans cette voie ne le mènera nulle part. Devait-il repartir et rentrer chez lui, ou bien devait-il encore attendre? Attendre son arrivée, attendre tout en sachant qu'elle ne viendra jamais, il était si las, il avait si froid. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester. Il ne pouvait la détester pour avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il l'aimait. Il allait laisser ses sentiments geler par ce froid. Qu'il congèle à jamais. Plus jamais il n'aimera quelqu'un. Il n'aimerait qu'elle. Il gèlera son cœur ce soir afin de ne plus jamais souffrir. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur, jusqu'à la fin. Il n'aimerait qu'elle, jusqu'à la fin.

Il était éreinté. Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, soutenu par ses genoux. Il était si harassé. Il avait tout perdu. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu faire avec qu'elle, mais tout c'était terminé en une soirée. Pourquoi ressentait-il se vide encore une fois? Il se sentait si…seul, tellement seul. C'était exactement comme ce jour là, exactement comme ce jour où son frère Itachi avait exterminé son clan, sa famille. Il se sentait si seul. Il se sentait bizarre. Ses yeux picotaient vraiment. Pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il devait être fort. Il n'allait pas pleurer tout de même! Si? En avait-il le droit? Peut-être pouvait-il s'autoriser à être faible aujourd'hui, cette nuit, dans ce parc désert, avec pour compagnie, sa solitude. Oui…aujourd'hui, il en avait le droit, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien…il avait tout perdu, il l'avait perdue. Plus rien ne comptait.

Soudain, il releva la tête, arrêtant par la même occasion ses larmes de couler. Rêvait-il? Il entendait un essoufflement. Etait-ce…elle? Oui? Non? Il n'avait pas le courage de se retourner. Et s'il faisait erreur? Et si ce n'était qu'un autre de ces couples qui s'était donné rendez-vous? Son désespoir n'en serait que plus grand. Il avait peur. Oui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa avait peur. Il avait peur d'avoir tout faux. Il avait peur d'avoir nourrit un trop grand espoir, pour retomber plus bas que terre après cela. Il avait peur de cette illusion. Le froid pouvait-il causer des hallucinations? Peut-être bien… Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait se concentrer. Etait-ce une illusion, ou était-ce la réalité? Il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait…ce souffle coupé court… Quelqu'un était ici, il en était sûr, mais ce n'était pas elle. Jamais Huang Guihu n'avait été ainsi, même pendant les cours de sport. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

Il soupira silencieusement. Allait-il avoir le courage de se retourner? Saurait-il gérer son malheur après sa déception? Il ne devait pas avoir trop d'espoir, et pourtant…il voulait y croire, à cette illusion. Et si jamais elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Et si on avait refusé de la laisser partir et qu'elle avait du se battre pour arriver jusqu'ici? Et si elle avait du courir depuis l'extérieur de la ville jusqu'à lui? Il s'imaginait trop de chose, n'est-ce pas? Cette situation ne se passait que dans les mangas, n'est-ce pas? C'était…impossible…n'est-ce pas?

Le son de cette respiration saccadé trahissait le silence qui régnait en ces lieux. Il se leva lentement de son siège. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer avec elle, sinon, il serait bien beaucoup trop dépité pour pouvoir se relever une nouvelle fois. Y aurait-il seulement une seconde fois? Il ne devait pas, et pourtant… Lentement, il fit quelque pas, sans relever sa tête et marcha vers cette personne. Il ne devait pas le savoir maintenant, le plus tard possible. Elle ne viendra pas. Il le savait. Il releva la tête. Si ce n'était pas elle, il passerait son chemin et il rentrerait chez lui. Voilà…c'est ce qu'il ferait…pour abandonner.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était…elle. C'était bien elle. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien elle. Guihu se tenait devant lui. Elle était essoufflée. Elle se retenait sur ses frêles genoux. Sa coiffure qui était sans doute parfaite n'était plus qu'un simple champ de bataille. De plus, son kimono était légèrement défait du à sa course, dénudant une partie de sa poitrine, ainsi que ses magnifiques jambes, ce qui fit naître en lui un désir qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois tenté d'enfouir au fond de lui. La voir aujourd'hui, même si elle était en retard, le rendait extrêmement heureux. C'était plus qu'il n'osait espérer. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir si elle allait venir ou non. Que faire? L'étreindre avec amour? L'embrasser avec passion? Lui parler avec le cœur? Comment réagir face à elle maintenant? Allait-il avancer pour commencer? Allait-il faire le premier pas comme d'habitude? Ou bien… Peut-être était-ce à elle de faire le premier pas à sa place? Pouvait-il espérer cela? Que devait-il faire?

Il resta planter là, à côté de sa balançoire, pendant qu'elle reprenait lentement son souffle. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Même ainsi, elle restait toujours aussi belle. Pourquoi était-elle ici au juste? N'avait-il pas enfin décidé de l'abandonner? Sa raison, oui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Son cœur, non. C'était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait y renoncer, y jeter, y sacrifier. La réponse était si simple. Elle était tellement simple qu'il lui a fallu tout ce temps. Il ne l'aimait plus de la même manière. Il la voyait différemment. Il l'aimait plus que tout, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Voilà sa réponse. Il n'avait plus besoin d'autre chose. Il n'avait pas à y réfléchir aussi longtemps, il n'avait besoin que d'elle.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi, sans trouver de réponse, excepté ce soir. Elle s'était tourmentée tout ce temps pour pas grand-chose. Pourquoi tant de temps? Pourquoi maintenant? Quand elle eu enfin trouvé sa réponse, aussi évidente soit-elle, ses pas l'avait automatiquement mené jusqu'ici, le plus naturellement du monde. C'était si simple. C'était si facile de se laisser aller. C'était si agréable de se sentir libre, libre de toutes ces contraintes, de toutes ces règles, de toutes ces manières, de toute cette pression. Elle se redressa lentement, le paquet toujours dans ses mains. Elle avança l'entement. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes. Elle avait du mal à bouger. Elle avait vraiment forcé dessus ce soir. Elle fit des petits pas sous son regard ténébreux. Enfin, elle retrouvait cette douce sensation.

Soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent. Elle trébucha. Elle avait vraiment trop abusé ce soir. Ils ne pouvaient plus la supporter. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle s'étala de tout son corps sur le sol gelé et enneigé. Sasuke, inquiet de la voir s'écrouler ainsi, se précipita vers elle. Elle sentait la douce fraicheur de la neige contre sa peau partiellement dénudé. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle dirigea son regard vers lui. Il courrait si vite. Il avait l'air si inquiet pour elle, comme d'habitude. Elle ne faisait que l'ennuyé à longueur de journée. Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas. Et pourtant, elle était revenue auprès de lui tout en sachant cela. Elle était incorrigible. Jusqu'à la fin, elle aura été bien égoïste avec lui.

Il avait tout vu. Elle s'était écroulée si brusquement. Sans même y réfléchir, il courut en sa direction. Que lui arrivait-il? Etait-ce un nouveau malaise? Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla et vérifia qu'elle était consciente ou non. Il l'aida à se redresser pour qu'elle s'asseye après avoir estimé qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il dégagea quelques mèches et lui caressa la joue. Elle était froide, gelée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle entrain de courir pour venir jusqu'ici? Etait-ce…de sa faute une fois de plus? Lui avait-il encore causé des ennuies sans le savoir? Il était irrécupérable, toujours à la faire, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, souffrir pour son égoïsme démesuré.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées négatives qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son cou. C'était quelque chose de long, doux et chaud à la fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il se réveilla d'un coup et la fixa. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Ses mains étaient rougies par le froid. Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas plus soin d'elle-même? Et puis…qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait mit autour du cou? Il écarquilla grand ses yeux en voyant ce que c'était. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle toujours plaisir dans les moments les plus inattendus? Il prit les mains de la jeune fille. Elle grelottait de froid. Il devait la réchauffer. Elle était essoufflée.

Sasuke: C'est…

Guihu: Joyeux Noël…Sasuke.

Sasuke: Idiote.

Il rougit légèrement de gêne. C'était son premier cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Peut-être qu'elle confondrait avec le froid, qui sait. Cela l'arrangerait même un tout petit peu. C'était, sans doute, l'un des seuls avantages qu'il avait trouvé à son manque d'éducation sentimentale. Il l'aimait tel qu'elle était.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas lieu de se tracasser pour leur relation. Tout était revenu le plus naturellement du monde. Il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat. C'était juste une dispute de plus entre eux. Elle était vraiment idiote. Une écharpe… Elle lui avait offert une écharpe. Elle en avait bien plus besoin que lui, et pourtant… Il finit par sourire, et lâcha même un léger rire qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle était heureuse ainsi. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il la rhabilla un peu afin qu'elle soit plus présentable et un peu moins désirable, ce qui fut très difficile. Il déroula une partie de l'écharpe et l'enroula ensuite autour du cou de sa dulcinée. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus aussi froid. Il ensuite colla son front contre le sien et l'a prit enfin dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de chaleur, de la chaleur humaine, de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre.

Quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Voilà pourquoi il faisait aussi froid cette nuit là. Une nuit enneigée, éclairée par les lampadaires du parc et par la lune au perché dans les cieux. Ils ne se préoccupèrent plus de ce qui les entourait, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Etait-ce un cadeau du ciel pour fêter leur retrouvaille? Sans doute était-ce pour les féliciter d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'aurait plus jamais de regret. Plus jamais.

Après quelques minutes, la chinoise se dégagea légèrement, sans pour autant sortir de ces bras chaud et protecteur qui l'entouraient. Elle devait le lui dire. Il était enfin temps de le lui dire. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle devait le lui dire. Elle en était sûre à présent. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter. Plus que l'écharpe, cela devrait lui faire plaisir. Son bonheur était devenu le sien. Cela lui avait fait tant plaisir qu'il devait sans doute attendre la même chose en retour. Oui, il serait très heureux de l'entendre, enfin. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et le lui dire une bonne fois pour toute.

Guihu: Je…

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle détourna les siens à son habitude. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé de ce point de vue là, toujours la même. D'un côté, il en était heureux. Elle était celle qu'il aimait. Elle restait telle qu'elle était, ses petites manies si timides et mignonnes. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle était bien rouge et froide. Etait-ce à cause du froid? Oui, sans doute. Après tout, depuis combien de temps courrait-elle sous un froid pareil, aussi peu couverte? Un kimono et un manteau… C'était si peu… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'effondrer plus tôt? Il essaya de la réchauffer un peu. Il retira sa veste et l'aida à l'enfiler. Peut-être était-elle tombée malade… Avait-elle de la fièvre? C'était possible. Il colla son front au sien pour vérifier sa température. Il avait froid. Elle avait froid. Il ne pouvait le vérifier. Elle l'évita et regarda le sol. Etait-elle trop timide? C'était tout à fait possible. Croyait-elle qu'il allait l'embrasser dans un moment pareil? Il aurait bien voulu, mais ce n'était pas dans ses priorités. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il avait sans doute été trop brusque. Ou bien, ne voulait-elle pas qu'il découvre son mal? Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle, sans partager quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna légèrement et prit une petite inspiration.

Guihu: Je…t'aime…

Il arrêta de penser aux causes de son mal. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu? Elle…l'avait dit? N'y avait-il pas d'erreur? Rêvait-il? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé de genre de déclaration durant ses longues nuits, seul et solitaire? Elle évitait son regard à nouveau. Etait-elle gênée par ce genre de chose? Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se calma un instant. Il revoyait la scène en boucle. Il était si heureux. Ce n'était que trois petits mots, mais le sens était si grand. Combien de fois le lui avait-il répété? Un simple «je t'aime» le mettait dans tous ses états. Il poussa un petit soupire et sourit. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée et les détacha. Elle était mieux ainsi, et puis, ça la réchauffera un peu. Il lui releva un peu la tête.

Sasuke: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. L'émotion était trop grande. Ses lèvres étaient gelées et gercées, mais elles lui paraissaient si douces et chaudes à la fois. Il approfondit un peu plus leur baiser et y introduisit sa langue. Elle accepta. A présent, il le savait, plus rien ne les séparerait. Ils resteront toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Il faisait froid, ils étaient gelés, leurs lèvres étaient gercées et gelées, mais ils s'aimaient. Leur cœur était chaud, et cela leur suffisait. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés sous cette neige dansante. Ils ne le savaient pas, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Des milliers de flocons tombaient et dansaient tout autour d'eux. Cette neige pure et blanche qui arrivait des cieux, les félicitait de leur amour sincère. Le vent paraissait plus doux, la neige, plus soyeuse et l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que magnifique pour décrire un tel paysage enneigé. Tout était calme, paisible et rassurant. Il n'y avait plus d'ombre noir mais bleuté. On y voyait comme en plein jour. Un paysage blanc pour des cœurs purs. Les arbres immaculés de blancheur chantaient d'une mélodieuse musique. Il était temps.

Sasuke: Rentrons à la maison.

Son souffle était visible par un froid pareil, comme si sa vie sortait par sa bouche. Il l'aida à se relever et la porta. Elle était à bout de force. Elle risquait, ou avait déjà, des engelures. Le froid, ainsi que son limono, ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Ils devaient faire dépêcher. Il devait la mettre rapidement au chaud. Elle allait tomber malade à coup sûr. Elle prenait si peu soin d'elle. Il devait penser à tout avec elle, sans un instant de répit. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Qu'il soit fatigué ou non, il continuerait. Il l'avait choisi. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'échapper. Il la protégerait. Il l'aimerait. Il l'avait compris. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il la prit la plus convenablement et la plus délicatement possible, de peur de la briser. Il l'installa correctement sur son dos afin qu'elle soit le plus confortablement possible. Il entreprit ensuite le chemin du retour. Il sentit une différence. Il n'était pas très important, mais il le sentait. Etait-elle encore plus légère qu'autrefois? Se nourrissait-elle bien? Il devait absolument le savoir. Mais avant tout, il devait la ramener. Elle grelotait de froid. Il devait au moins minimiser son mal et la réchauffer le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement pour eux, la maison n'était aussi éloignée que la cérémonie.

Il souhaiterait rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Tout était si calme et paisible. Seul ses pas brisaient le silence des lieux. Il la portait ainsi sur son dos, sous pluie d'étoile cristallisée, douce et chaleureuse. Ils rentrèrent ainsi à la maison, dans leur maison. Ils se sont retrouvés. Ils ne se quitteront plus jamais. Il marchait lentement, expirant par la bouche, créant ainsi une fumée blanchâtre visible. Sa veste n'était plus, elle en avait plus besoin que lui. Elle était si peu couverte. Qui avait eu l'idée de lui enfiler un vêtement aussi…aussi facilement détachable et sexy en hivers? Il s'arrêta de temps en temps afin de la replacer puis, il continua sa route. Il ne devait plus penser à sa tenue, mais à sa présence, rien que cela, sinon, rapidement, il se retrouverait dans une situation assez inconfortable.

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas trop froid?

Guihu: Non… Et toi?

Sasuke: Je tiendrai jusqu'à la maison, ne t'en fais pas.

Devinant qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, elle resserra son étreinte, espérant donner un peu de chaleur à son bien-aimé. Elle avait déjà sa veste et se faisait transporter ainsi. Elle ne faisait que profiter de sa situation. Elle avait à la fois honte et bien heureuse de cela. Elle plongea sa tête dans la nuque du brun et respira son odeur. Ce que cela lui avait manqué! Ils étaient bien ainsi. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer pour toujours…

Une fois arrivée à la maison, ils étaient tous les deux trempés et grelottaient de froid. La neige avait fini par fondre et les plonger dans un froid hivernal, polaire. Il la déposa calmement sur le lit de sa chambre et courut à travers la maison, de gauche à droite. Elle pouvait déjà se couvrir avec sa couverture, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait le ménage ici? Il lutta pour chercher une serviette propre. Quand il eut trouva enfin son bonheur, il glissa superbement sur le sol mouillé que l'eau avait inondé quelque instant plus tôt. Il fit d'ailleurs, un joli dérapé à travers le couloir entre la salle de bain et sa chambre, offrant ainsi un spectacle plus qu'humiliant devant sa belle. Il revint après quelque obstacle auprès de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, essoufflé.

Sasuke: Tiens. Sèche-toi.

Elle prit doucement la serviette qu'il tendait mais n'en fit rien. Elle le posa sur ses genoux. Exaspéré, il prit lui-même la serviette des mains et commença à la sécher. Tous ses gestes étaient doux et tendres. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il devait toujours prendre l'initiative, mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Il sourit. Il s'agenouilla afin de mieux l'essuyer.

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Pourtant, elle devrait avoir froid. Sasuke lui faisait de plus en plus d'effet, surtout ce soir là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce Noël? Peut-être… Elle bougea sa main et prit celle du brun dans la sienne. Surprit, il ne bougea plus et attendit son geste. Elle retira la serviette de sa tête et la passa sur le jeune homme. C'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. C'était si rare ce genre de chose.

Son geste était si doux, chaleureux, et surtout, merveilleux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose. Mais elle ne devait pas rester trop près de lui. C'était dangereux. Il avait l'intention de quitter la pièce dès qu'elle serait sèche, mais maintenant… Il ferma les yeux et apprécia au maximum cette nouvelle sensation. Elle était si agréable… Il avait bien résisté. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Il s'était assez bien maitrisé jusqu'ici, surtout qu'elle avait des vêtements trempés qui lui collait si bien au corps, mais cette passion ne s'éteignait pas. Bien au contraire, elle ne faisait que grandir en lui. Il devait résister. Il devait se dépêcher de sortir d'ici.

Il tremblait, légèrement, mais elle le sentait. Avait-il attrapé froid? C'était vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas changés. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle commençait à le ressentir. Il devait se changer. C'était son rôle de prendre soin de lui, même si leurs fiançailles avaient été annulées. Il prenait tant soin d'elle, c'était à son tour.

Guihu: Sasuke… Tu vas prendre froid. Tu devrais te doucher avant de tomber malade.

Elle laissa la serviette sur la tête du brun et baissa sa main au niveau des boutons de sa chemise. Le tissu était collé au corps. Cela devait être très désagréable. Elle même le ressentait, avec son kimono. Mais c'était différent. Ses jambes y étaient découvertes, sans doute du à sa course quelque instant plus tôt. Même s'il l'avait légèrement rhabillé, il n'avait pas refait son obi. Ce qui fit que ses épaules étaient de moins en mois couvertes. Mais lui, il lui avait prêté sa veste. Il y avait qu'elle qui était couverte. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il la protège ainsi. Elle aussi, elle devait faire quelque chose. De plus, comme c'était mouillé, il était gelé. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt? Il devait se changer au plus vite sinon…

Que faisait-elle, là? Pourquoi dirigeait-elle sa main vers sa chemise? C'était vrai qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas l'aider à se déshabiller, si? Elle était déjà si désirable avec ses longues et fines jambes. Il y avait aussi une petite partie de son haut qui se défaisait. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle le torturait? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y tint plus. Il arrêta sa main qui n'avait encore rien fait et se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'approcha en plus et fini par toucher ses douces lèvres. Enfin il l'embrassait. Enfin, il pouvait la toucher. Qu'elle ne repousse si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Bientôt, il sera trop tard pour s'arrêter. Que faire? Il ne pouvait déjà plus se détacher de sa bouche. S'en fut trop… Il introduisit sa langue et en quémanda plus.

Cette sensation était si douce et passionné à la fois. C'était donc ce qu'il ressentait pour elle? Le méritait-elle? Elle ne pouvait y résister bien longtemps et finit par répondre au baiser. Etait-ce bien ainsi que l'on faisait? Ne le décevait-elle pas? Soudain, elle se sentit entrain vers l'arrière, avec ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il l'avait bloqué sur le lit. Y avait-il un problème? Une telle position pour une jeune fille encore non mariée? C'était…indécent, mais…elle n'arrêta pas l'élan du brun. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce soir, elle se sentait plus libre jamais. Elle n'avait plus cette sensation d'être enchainé. Elle était libre, libre comme jamais. Elle l'était enfin! C'était comme un rêve qu'elle ne faisait plus. Oui, elle revenait vers cette époque d'insouciance. Lui seul pouvait lui procurer un tel bien être. Elle s'était défaite de ses obligations pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait automatiquement enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa.

Il ne pouvait plus rompre le lien. Leur langue dansait une valse endiablée. Cette bouche si tentatrice et désireuse était un véritable délice. Elle semblait d'accord avec ce qui se passait. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il se détacha de cette bouche et descendit vers le cou, où il s'y attarda. Il avait bien l'intention de laisser la marque de son passage. Elle allait lui appartenir, enfin. Il avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Il l'entendit soupir d'aise. Il sourit. C'était bon signe. Toute son attente n'aura pas été vaine.

Sa main se dirigea seul vers la jambe dénudée de Guihu pendant que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Ils étaient froids et soyeux à la fois. Il en voulait toujours plus, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas trop la brusquer. Il commença à la caresser et à remonter légèrement le long de la jambe jusqu'à la cuisse. Il la sentit frissonner sous lui. Ses joues rouges étaient si mignonnes. Heureux, il accentua un peu plus ses caresses. On dirait qu'elle se contrôlait encore un peu. Il lui ferait perdre la tête, comme elle le faisait avec lui. Il finit par défaire le obi, et à retirer lentement le kimono en dessous. Elle se retrouva ainsi en sous-vêtement devant lui. Quelle spectacle ravissant pour ses yeux. Il se sépara d'elle quelque instant et retira sa chemise et son pantalon pour se retrouver comme elle. Il sourit. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire perdre ses moyens? Elle faisait sa timide et essayait de se cacher un peu, par pudeur, sans doute. Il était de plus en plus excité. Elle était vraiment impossible. S'il se laissait aller… Non, il devait encore se contrôler afin de ne pas lui faire peur.

Ses petites joues étaient rougies par la gêne. Sa petite bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Ses jambes se croisaient légèrement l'une sur l'autre ne faisaient que l'inciter à venir. Ses bras ramenés vers sa poitrine généreuse ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur volume. Elle était beaucoup trop sexy ainsi. Il était chaud. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Que faire ensuite? Que devait-il faire déjà? Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres, pour ensuite descendre vers la nuque. Il continua sa course. Il entendit un petit son en provenance de sa belle et releva la tête. Elle avait fermé ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Avait-elle peur?

Sasuke: Tu veux qu'un arrête?

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant, mais si elle le voulait, il ne devait pas la forcer. Il n'était pas ainsi. S'il le fallait, il attendrait encore un peu. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et le regarda aussi. Elle avait abandonné toutes ses barrières. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vide, mais laissa entrevoir une…gêne? Une honte? Pourquoi? Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle avait si peur. Elle avait si honte de son corps. Il semblait si à l'aise avec elle alors qu'elle était morte de peur. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était sa première fois. Lui…il devait y être habitué. Il avait du en connaitre beaucoup d'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être jalouse, de toutes ses femmes. Elles avaient dû être belle, bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'est. Ils ont forcément fait certaine chose. Elle n'avait rien pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être comparée à elles. C'était stupide de sa part de penser ainsi, de se comparer à l'inconnue, mais… Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Penser que Sasuke l'avait fait avec beaucoup d'autre fille… Les mêmes gestes, les même… Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas à cette époque mais… Pourquoi doutait-elle maintenant? Ils avaient presque franchi le pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher… Rien ne lui expliquait cela dans ses livres. Devait-elle le lui dire? Non… Elle ne devait pas tout gâcher. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça? Elle ne devait pas…

Elle semblait troubler. L'avait-il trop brusqué? Etait-il allé trop vite? Peut-être… il se retira de sur elle et s'assit à côté d'elle, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il se tint la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire? Elle avait peur. Ca se voyait bien pourtant… Heureusement qu'il s'était reprit juste à temps… Il l'aurait regretté à vie. Et puis, qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait continué… Soudain, il entendit de petits gémissements. Il se retourna. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi? Lui avait-il fait du mal?

Guihu: Désolé…

Sasuke: Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? C'est plutôt moi qui ai voulu aller trop vite…

Guihu: Non…c'est ma faute… Parce que…je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation… Tu…toi avec d'autres filles…ce n'était…pas pareil…je pense… Tu sembles tellement à l'aise…

Hein? Mais de quoi parlait-elle? D'autres filles? C'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait? Il avait raison. C'était à cause de lui alors? Mais c'était vrai qu'avant de la connaître…il les enchainait, toutes ces filles d'un soir, mais comment le savait-elle? Il devinait très bien la caissière de la superette en parler, où encore, la fille de… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Mais…ne se rendait-elle pas compte de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mit? Rien qu'en la regardant faire la cuisine pouvait l'exciter, alors pourquoi la comparer à quelqu'un d'autre? Personne ne lui fait plus d'effet qu'elle. Elle était la seule dans son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il se tourna vers elle et prit sa main. Il allait dissiper tous ses doutes. Il posa ensuite la main sur son cœur. Il battait la chamade rien que le fait de le toucher, rien qu'à l'idée que ce soit elle. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça auparavant. Avec elle, il perdait confiance et se trouvait bien maladroit.

Sasuke: Tu vois. Tu n'es pas la seule. Tu l'entends, mon cœur qui bat pour toi?

Elle se redressa et se concentra. Le cœur du bat battait si vite, aussi si vite que le sien. Alors…il était pareil? Lui aussi ressentait cela? Elle était si bête, si stupide… Penser une seule seconde que… Ses larmes se remirent à couler. Elle est vraiment stupide de penser… Elle sentit l'Uchiwa la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et calma ses pleurs. Elle y avait sentit tant de chaleur. Il était si réconfortant. Elle…l'aimait beaucoup…plus…que tout. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance…pour se rattraper. Elle bougea son bras. Elle entama une caresse bien maladroite. Ca n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle était gênée. Et s'il se moquait d'elle? A la place d'entendre un rire moqueur, il se mit à l'embrasser l'épaule, tout en laissant tomber une bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle lâcha un petit soupir. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et rougit furieusement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire un son pareil? Non…il allait rire, à coup sûr… Elle attendit le moment fatidique mais rien ne se passa. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Au lieu du rire, il lui semblait qu'il mettait encore plus de passion que précédemment. Cette fois, elle se laisser aller.

Son petit soupire le rendait fou. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, encore et toujours plus de plaisir. Il s'appliqua encore plus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours où il pouvait entendre de tel son sortir de sa bouche. Il devait en profiter un maximum. Il y avait que lui qui pouvait faire cela. Elle lui appartenait, très bien, elle lui sera toute entière. Il retira le bout de tissu qui le gênait et commença à attaquer sa poitrine. Elle gémit un peu plus, un peu plus fort. Il la voulait maintenant. Non, il y avait quelque chose à faire. Chaque chose en son temps. Il le savait. C'était sa première fois, alors il devait la rendre le plus féerique possible. Elle devait garder un merveilleux souvenir. Cette nuit, il l'aimerait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Elle lui appartenait.

Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de bien-être, de plaisir. Alors c'était cela? Le plaisir de la chair? Ces livres disaient que c'était mal…mais pourquoi? Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand il commença à sucer l'un de ses seins. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi heureuse? Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il n'y aura jamais personne pour le remplacer. Elle sentit son dernier sous-vêtement partir au loin rejoindre les autres. Le temps était venu…? Elle était prête, du moment que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Sasuke: Je peux?

Guihu: …Oui…

Au loin, dans une salle de réception vide, la grande famille Li était entrain de saluer ses derniers invités restants. Seul restait à présent, Itachi Uchiwa, en compagnie de son ami, Zenlong. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction de cette femme, Yelan Li, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Itachi: Finalement, chère Yelan, il semblerait que nous gagnons cette partie.

Yelan: Exacte. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle choisirait votre frère à la toute fin.

Zenlong: Elle s'ouvre enfin au monde. J'en suis heureux.

Yelan: Je pense que vous êtes aussi heureux car je ne pouvais plus utiliser ma fille comme prétexte. Je ne pouvais plus vous demander le divorce si quelque chose me déplait.

Zenlong: Aussi. Mais le bonheur de ma sœur compte autant pour moi que ma femme et mon fils. Elle fait partie de ma famille après tout. Savoir qu'elle est avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime me rassure plutôt que de savoir qu'elle serait avec ce Kazuma.

Itachi: Je crois que tu irais massacrer mon frère si je te disais que c'est un rapide en matière de femme.

Zenlong: Quoi?

Itachi avait un petit sourire en coin. Ce qu'il adorait manipuler son ami ainsi. Il était si amusant. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu de vérité là-dessous. Peut-être qu'il s'était enfin décoincé et qu'il avait franchi le pas avec sa belle, qui sait. Il était heureux pour eux. Enfin il concluait. Enfin…voir la réaction du chinois était le plus divertissant pour l'instant.

Zenlong: Ton frère… Je l'avais complètement oublié! Ce n'est qu'un sale coureur de jupon, tout comme toi!

Itachi: Hey!

Comment ça, comme lui? Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne courait plus après les femmes, mais après sa secrétaire si sexy. Il se sentit vexé mais bon…son ami était partit dans son petit délire de frère surprotecteur. C'était peut-être un peu normal après tout. Enfin…

Zenlong: Il ne va en faire qu'une bouchée de ma petite sœur si mignonne et innocente! Et si…si elle tombait enceinte? Je serai déjà tonton! Mais…je suis trop jeune pour être tonton… J'ai déjà un fils à m'occuper. Que faire? Je ne pourrai pas aimer suffisamment mon neveu! Mon dieu! Que faire? Non… C'est Xiaohu qui est trop jeune pour être maman! Je vais…je vais…massacrer ton frère!

Itachi recula d'un pas. Le complexe du grand frère était vraiment quelque chose. Une aura négative se dégagea de lui. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire. Pauvre frère, il allait en baver. En une nuit, il se retrouvera au paradis et en enfer. Bon… tant pis, ça rajoutera un peu d'animation dans sa vie.

Zenlong: Je vais le et le , jusqu'à ce qu'il soit et puis….

Itachi: Adieu petit frère…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. Au moins pour mon dernier chapitre.

Bon… La fin ce cette fic prend fin ici. Je vous rajoute en cadeau un petit chapitre délire en bonus qui arrive en même temps que celui là. En gros, c'est un petit délire sorti tout droit d'une expérience vécue. J'étais morte de rire que je l'ai vu! Et ouais, comme quoi, il en arrive dans ma vie. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.


	27. Chapter 27

Bon, voici donc le deuxième chapitre que j'envoie aujourd'hui, et bien sûr, le dernier des derniers pour cette fic. J'espère que ce petit délire vous amusera autant que moi quand j'ai été témoin… Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu enjolivé les choses, mais la voiture, c'est vrai. Vous découvrirez de quoi je parle en lisant.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout commença ce soir là**

**Chapitre bonus**

Après avoir passé une très bonne soirée entre ami, tous décidèrent de raccompagner le Kazekage jusque chez lui, puisque c'était la maison la plus proche sur le chemin du retour. Bien sûr, tout cela faisait le plus grand bonheur de Nadeshiko. Elle pouvait rester encore plus longtemps avec sa meilleure amie de toujours Guihu. Elle était au summum du bonheur. Elle ne la lâchait plus. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus? Rien. D'un côté, elle avait son magnifique fiancé Gaara, toujours aussi impassible mais mignon et timide, et de l'autre, Guihu, toujours avec le regard aussi vide mais présente pour elle. Derrière, il y avait Sasuke, qui jalousait qu'on ait volé sa fiancée revenue, et Naruto, ex-victime de la bande de jeune délinquant, qui roucoulait avec son ex-coéquipière devenu sa petite amie depuis quelque temps. Bien sûr, même si la jeune fille aux yeux verts était toujours aussi impassible de l'extérieur, elle se laisser de plus en plus aller.

Ensemble, ils marchaient joyeusement, même si certain d'entre eux n'en laissait rien paraître, chez le Kazekage. Mais en arrivant devant la maison de celui-ci, ils virent Temari et Kankuro se creuser la tête devant une voiture noire, moche et un peu…abimé. Ils s'approchèrent et demandèrent ce qui se passait.

Temari: Cette voiture est là depuis cette après midi! J'en peux plus! Je ne peux pas sortir mon vélo pour demain!  
Kankuro: Elle a raison! J'ai besoin de la tondeuse, moi!  
Gaara: Il est tout de même minuit.  
Temari et Kankuro en colère: Et alors?

Apparemment, le propriétaire de la voiture manquait de savoir vivre car une fois garée dans leur propriété, il partit, sans rien dire, téléphone à la main, au responsable de la maison. Quel culot tout de même! Ils s'attroupèrent tous tout autour de la voiture, tout en cherchant une solution à leur problème. Devait-il la soulever et bien la déplacer? Ou peut-être bien…

Sakura: Je peux peut-être la déplacer avec ma force…  
Naruto: Nan, attend, on va t'aider. Ca ne se fait pas pour une fille de…

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvrait. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la provenance du son et virent Guihu devant cette porte miraculeusement ouverte. Il avait tous une goutte derrière la tête. Comment…

Sasuke: Euh…Guihu…  
Temari surprise: Mais…comment t'a fait? Elle était fermée à clé! Et sans déclencher l'alarme en plus de ça!

Guihu montra une jolie épingle à cheveux et des fils de l'autre, signe qu'elle avait forcé l'entrée et débranché l'alarme. Ce n'était pas… Tout le monde était scotché sur place. Cette jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas désobéir aux règles imposé dans ce qui lui semblait l'enfance venait de…

Nadeshiko en sautant partout: Super! Ah…! Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps! Je me souviens très bien quand tu rentrais par effraction là-bas, pour ne pas te faire prendre par les surveillants. Et le coffre de mon père…

La jeune fille aux yeux vert n'en dire pas plus et s'assit du côté conducteur sous les regards inquiet de son cher fiancé. Ils étaient tous inquiet d'ailleurs. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire? Elle n'allait tout de même pas…

Sasuke: Attend! Tu sais conduire au moins?  
Guihu: Je n'ai jamais pris de cours.

Voilà ce qui les inquiétait le plus. Si elle n'avait pas de permis, comment pouvait-elle… En plus, elle n'était pas majeure. Ils se réveillèrent de leurs cauchemars quand ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Elle avait allumé les lumières et avait tripoté quelques fils sous les regards médusés des ex-ninjas. Même eux, les ninjas, ne pouvait rien faire face à une telle voiture et elle… Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter un peu partout. Que faisait-elle maintenant? Où avait-elle appris tout cela? Il y avait tant de chose à apprendre en ce monde. C'était formidable! Des étoiles naquirent dans ses yeux. Il voulait apprendre son secret. Il voulait apprendre sa technique secrète si puissante qui lui permettait de vaincre un engin pareil!

A peine une minute plus tard, ce qu'elle était rapide, le groupe d'adolescent entendirent le bruit du moteur. Ils virent alors la voiture démarrer pour s'arrêter brusquement en plein milieu de la route, évitant ainsi une bouche incendie juste en face. L'avait-elle fait exprès? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Guihu ressortit après avoir replacé les fils en place, sans pour autant les remettre en état. Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture tout en prenant soin de casser par accident, bien sûr, la serrure et referma la portière. Elle prit ensuite ce que tendait son ami d'enfance. Elles commencèrent alors à «taguer» la voiture déjà moche.

Soudain, des papiers autocollants vinrent se joindre à la partie. C'était de grosse bande de papier blanc bien collant et très difficile à décoller. Après tout, les marqueurs pouvaient partir au lavage, même si ça risquait de ne pas être facile. Elles en collèrent en particulier sur le pare brise, sans oublier, bien sûr, les autres vitre de la voiture. La toiture était flambant neuf, avec une couche de papier collé dessus. Les rétroviseurs n'y échappèrent pas non plus. Cette horreur était devenue un chef d'œuvre. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les deux jeune filles tombèrent, assez rapidement, à sec de papier autocollant et ne surent pas pourquoi il y avait un petit canard collé aussi. Qui avait fait cela?

Tout le monde avait une goutte derrière la tête. Une chose pareille… La gentille petite Guihu, qui respectait à la lettre les règles établit par sa belle-mère, venait de faire une effraction de taille. Une voiture… Ils n'en revenaient pas… C'était tout simplement…hallucinant.

Naruto: Guihu…  
Sasuke: …tu…  
Sakura: …ne respecte pas…  
Gaara: …les règles…  
Temari: …normalement?  
Kankuro: Surtout ça! Quoi… Je sais qu'elle a fait du mal cette voiture, mais…à ce point là.  
Temari et Naruto: Une voiture pareille!  
Guihu: La dégradation d'une voiture ne fait pas partie de mes règles de vie ou de mes interdits.

Tout le monde en pensant: Encore heureux…  
Nadeshiko tout sourire: Je me rappelle comment tu avais graffité la chambre du surveillant chef. Oh! Et mon salon! Il était bien plus vivant ainsi! N'est-ce pas? Hein? Xiaohu? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait ensemble!

Sasuke: et où as-tu appris à…trafiquer une voiture?

Nadeshiko: C'était le leader qui nous l'a apprit. Apparemment, on empruntait des voitures en tout genre pour les revendre. Enfin, ils étaient moins complexes que ces voitures modernes… Euh…ce tas de ferrailles.

Tout le monde en pensant: Ce n'est pas un emprunt…c'est du vol…

Une fois le travail terminé, la voiture ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent, enfin, vers le groupe comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand on les regardait de plus près, Nadeshiko était encore plus heureuse que d'habitude et une petite étincelle de vie, une lueur de plaisir, apparaissait dans le regard de Guihu. Elle aimait faire ce genre de chose? Il y avait au moins une chose positive, on venait de trouver l'un des passes temps de celle-ci, même si ce n'était pas des plus légaux. Le groupe se sépara ensuite et rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, ils retournèrent sur «les lieux du crime», la voiture n'était plus là. Non, elle se faisait embarquée par la fourrière sous les regards surpris de tous les voisins. Un policier apparut soudainement devant eux.

Policier: La voiture était garée ici hier soir. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange qu'elle soit dans cet état là à présent?  
Guihu: La voiture ne nous appartient pas.  
Policier: Je sais. Le propriétaire là bas nous…  
Guihu: C'était une place privé, interdit au stationnement à une personne étrangère.  
Policier: C'était vrai mais…  
Guihu: Ce qui arrive à cette voiture pendant que nous avons le dos tourné ne nous regarde donc absolument pas.  
Policier: Oui mais…  
Guihu: Je remercie celui ou celle qui l'a déplacé à notre place ou plutôt, à _votre_ place.

Sans plus attendre, le groupe rentra chez les Sabaku. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que le policier parte un peu plus loin, avant de tous éclater, excepté Guihu, de rire face à la mine de ce pauvre policier qui n'avait pas pu en placer une.

* * *

**Fin**

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms, hein! S'il vous plait, ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui ne m'ont encore _**jamais**_ envoyé de com, un petit encouragement serait le bienvenu. Au moins pour mon dernier, dernier chapitre.


End file.
